Surrender The Grey
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Draco Malfoy regresa a Londres después de cinco años de autoexilio para empezar una nueva vida al lado de Harry. ¿Podrán los secretos del pasado destruir todo por lo que han luchado? Secuela de Left My Heart. Traducción del fic de Emma Grant. SLASH
1. Prólogo

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris _

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

Perla

**Clasificación:** NC-17 

**Sumario:** Draco Malfoy regresa a Londres después de cinco años de auto-exilio para empezar una nueva vida al lado de Harry. ¿Podrán los secretos del pasado destruir todo por lo que han luchado?

**Secuela de: **_Left My Heart_. El fic tiene mucho más sentido si lees _LMH_ primero, aunque éste puede comprenderse por sí mismo hasta cierto punto.

**Negación:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y no intento usurpar derechos de autor.

**Primera versión: **Completada el 2 de noviembre del 2005. (Colocada del 2 de marzo al 2 de noviembre del 2005).

**Versión final: **Colocada del 7 al 24 de enero del 2007.

* * *

**Notas de Emma Grant, Autora:**

**1.** Gracias a Jedi Rita, Hazel Hawthorne y a Charlotte Sometimes por betear capítulo a capítulo la primera versión de esta historia. Gracias a Jedi Rita, Little Snitch, Tip Gardner y a Lusiology por betear la segunda versión (y a Lusiology por corregir el inglés británico). MUCHAS gracias a toda la gente que leyó y comentó la primera versión de esta historia durante los ocho meses en los que fue escrita y colocada. ¡No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerles el apoyo y los ánimos que me dieron! Esto es para todos ustedes.

**2.** Aunque la primera parte de esta historia sólo toma en cuenta el canon hasta _La Orden del Fénix, _me robé algunas buenas ideas de _El misterio del Príncipe_, ya que eran mejores que las mías…

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

Bueno, creo que este fic no necesita presentación. Desde mi humilde punto de vista, es una de las obras más geniales que leído de nuestra pareja favorita. Espero que lo disfruten y se emocionen tanto como yo cuando lo leí por primera vez.

Un millón de gracias a **Emma Grant** por tenerme la confianza de permitirme traducir sus obras. Aparte de ser la mejor escritora de fanfiction que he leído, les puedo asegurar que es un ser humano maravilloso. Si gustan pueden escribir los reviews dirigidos a ella, ya que entiende español y también los leerá.

Gracias de todo corazón a **Allalabeth** y a **Clau Felton Black **por su maravillosa ayuda al betear, su apoyo incondicional y sus consejos. Besos a ambas.

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

**P R Ó L O G O **

-Hola, Draco.

Draco Malfoy se tensó ante la cercanía de la voz… tan altiva y fría como la recordaba. Se giró y se ciñó su abrigo sherpa más apretadamente, mientras fingía su mejor sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Padre. Siempre es un placer.

-Ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que nos vimos. Has estado escondiéndote de mí, Draco. –Lucius sacudió la cabeza como si regañara a un niño desobediente. Lucía tal y como su hijo lo recordaba.

Draco sacó un cigarro del paquete que estaba en su bolsillo y lo encendió con un movimiento de mano. Observó la cara de Lucius, pero no hubo ninguna reacción a su despliegue de magia sin varita. Le dio una larga calada y sopló el humo en dirección a su padre. –Te llevó mucho tiempo darte cuenta.

-Por lo que veo sigues empeñado en suicidarte. –Lucius agitó una mano enjoyada para alejar el humo. –He venido a hacerte una oferta. Te sugiero que escuches con cuidado.

-También me alegro de verte, padre –refunfuñó Draco. Deseaba fervientemente que su cigarro fuese un porro. Estaba demasiado sobrio como para soportar eso.

Lucius ignoró el comentario. –Me he enterado de que estás _involucrado_ con Harry Potter y que él está aquí, en San Francisco.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

-Y sé cuando estás mintiendo, hijo. Siempre lo he sabido.

-¿Por qué te interesa con quién estoy follando? –Draco se llevó el cigarro hasta los labios.

-Cuando es alguien como Potter, no puedo hacer la vista gorda a la perversión de mi hijo.

Draco le sonrió con afectación. -¿No toleras imaginarme inclinado ante el Niño-Que-Vivió?

El rostro de Lucius se enturbió por un instante antes de que forzara una gélida sonrisa. –Seguramente entiendes lo importante que es Potter. Todo depende de que él permanezca bajo la influencia del hechizo sofocante en el Ministerio de Magia. Ya ha estado en San Francisco demasiado tiempo.

-Se irá pronto –respondió Draco. –No es un problema. Estará de regreso en el Ministerio de Magia el próximo lunes, trabajando bajo la mirada vigilante de tus peleles.

La sonrisa engreída de Lucius era una oda al autodominio. –Estoy aquí para hacerte una oferta, Draco. No has hecho más que negarte a mis intentos de reconstruir nuestra relación…

-Porque insistías en llamarme pervertido, chupapollas y puto marica delante de mi madre.

-… pero estoy dispuesto a hacer un último esfuerzo –continuó Lucius con voz tirante. –No podemos arriesgarnos a que Potter escape otra vez de los límites de nuestra influencia. El mundo todavía no está listo para conocer los planes del Señor Oscuro.

-¿Y por qué debería yo ayudarte? Ni siquiera me dirás cuáles son esos planes. –Draco arrojó la colilla del cigarro al pavimento y la apagó con su zapato.

Lucius dio un paso adelante y acarició la mejilla de Draco con un dedo enguantado en negro. –Todo a su debido tiempo, muchacho. Hay algo que quiero que hagas.

Draco no se dejó intimidar. Sostuvo la helada mirada de su padre. –No he cambiado de opinión. No tengo intención de…

-Todo lo que te pido ahora es que ayudes con la captura de Potter –lo interrumpió Lucius. –Sabemos dónde está. Podemos atraparlo fácilmente, pero necesitaremos tu ayuda para controlarlo, para convencerlo de que coopere.

Draco miró hacia otro lado y frunció los labios mientras pensaba. Mientras ganaba tiempo, la verdad sea dicha. –Puedo asegurarte que regresará muy pronto al Reino Unido –dijo. –Me encargaré yo mismo de que lo haga. Y entonces… -Respiró un poco. –Entonces reconsideraré tu oferta.

Lucius arqueó una ceja. -¿Mi oferta?

-No me hagas repetirlo, padre –respondió Draco, luchando por mantener el mismo tono de voz. –Dudo que tu obtusa mente pueda soportar el imaginar los detalles.

Lucius apartó la vista. –A pesar de que aprecio tu entusiasmo, eso ya no será necesario. El plan ha cambiado. No requerimos más de tus _servicios_.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas. Esa había sido la única carta que podía jugar.

-No, Draco, lo que queremos de ti es tu ayuda para atrapar a Potter. Lo sorprenderemos esta noche. Cuando lo tengamos, te contactaré de la manera habitual.

Lucius se inclinó y besó a Draco en la mejilla. Los labios de su padre se sintieron helados sobre su piel y Draco tuvo que suprimir las ganas de sacudirse. La sonrisa de Lucius era glacial. Observó a Draco un momento más, entonces dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Draco esperó hasta que su padre se perdió de vista y entonces se recargó contra la pared, aterrorizado. Tenía que tomar una decisión… una que había deseado aplazar durante mucho tiempo más.

**-------------------- **

Draco se sentó en la cama, con el corazón latiendo furioso y la adrenalina viajando por sus venas, despertándolo de golpe. Se apretó la frente con las palmas de las manos.

Estaba en Londres. Eso había terminado. Su padre no había capturado a Harry. Todo iba a estar bien.

El colchón se movió a su lado. Draco sintió una mano tibia rozar su muslo y viró la cabeza. El cabello oscuro de Harry era apenas visible bajo el edredón, sobresaliendo en distintas direcciones. Draco giró sus piernas a un lado de la cama, dudando en abandonar su calor. La habitación estaba helada.

-¿Draco…? –escuchó murmurar detrás de él. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí –susurró. Había tenido esa pesadilla varias veces durante la última semana y cada vez era lo mismo. Siempre la conversación con su padre, repetida a detalle. Y cada vez, no podía cambiar el resultado, así como tampoco la angustiosa sensación que no lo dejaba en paz.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina. El vaso de agua que se bebió no lo ayudó en absoluto, pero tenía que hacer algo para conseguir una excusa por haber dejado la cama y demorar su regreso. Las luces de las farolas de fuera proyectaban sombras extrañas a través de las persianas y Draco se estremeció. Era apenas la segunda vez que dormía en el apartamento de Harry… tal vez esa era la raíz de su malestar.

Se detuvo a usar el baño antes de deslizarse otra vez bajo el edredón. Harry se volvió hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda a Draco y empezó a roncar con suavidad. Draco miró fijamente hacia el techo y casi deseó no ser capaz de dormirse de nuevo.


	2. Capítulo 1A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

Perla

**Capítulo 1**

_Sábado 21 de febrero, 2004_

Cuando despertó, el aroma a café se sentía denso en el ambiente. Draco se removió bajo el edredón sin querer levantarse todavía. La tibieza del lecho era placentera y la luz que se filtraba por la ventana era tenue. Ésa era su parte favorita de la mañana: la primera luz del día antes de salir de la cama. Era sábado y le reconfortaba saber que podía dormir tanto como quisiera.

-¿Café?

Draco abrió los ojos y vio a Harry inclinándose sobre él. Iba sin camisa, desaliñado y cargando una taza humeante. Cerró los ojos de nuevo. No era posible que Harry pudiera estar esperando que se levantara _ya_.

-Hmmm… ¿necesitas un incentivo para despertar? –La fría mano de Harry buscó su camino debajo del edredón y le acarició el muslo.

Draco soltó un gimoteo y se meneó para zafarse.

-Estás del humor correcto esta mañana –bromeó Harry. Draco escuchó el sonido que hizo la taza al ser colocada en la mesita de noche, y luego Harry se deslizó bajo el cobertor. Se había quitado también el pantalón de su pijama y su erección se oprimió contra el muslo de Draco. –Está bien. Puedes volverte a dormir si así lo deseas. No te preocupes por mí. –La mano helada encontró sus caderas y descendió hasta tomar su flácido pene. Draco pensó en protestar, pero los labios de Harry le estaban haciendo cosquillas en el cuello y sus dedos fríos estaban acariciando su miembro.

-Buenos días. –Draco estaba empezando a excitarse a pesar de sus intenciones de permanecer dormido. Harry y sus malditos dedos. –Tu mano está helada.

Harry se agachó debajo del edredón. Un segundo después, su boca devoraba el pene de Draco.

-Oh, Dios. –Draco aspiró una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos. La boca de Harry no se había acercado a su miembro para nada desde aquella noche en San Francisco, la cual parecía haber sucedido meses atrás. De hecho, Draco había empezado a preguntarse si volvería a pasar otra vez. –Se siente bien –susurró, quitándose el cobertor de encima para que Harry pudiera respirar.

-Qué bien –dijo Harry, liberándolo por un momento antes de engullir su erección de nuevo. Era una mamada un tanto descuidada, pero el hecho de que fuera _Harry_ el que la estuviera haciendo la compensaba de más.

-Oh… eso con tu lengua… hazlo un poco más. –Harry empezó a moverse más lento, tomándose su tiempo y chupando el pene de Draco a un ritmo relajado. Su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la punta y su mano apretó la base; Draco le sujetó la nuca con las manos y suspiró. –Es fantástico.

Los movimientos de Harry prosiguieron lentos y constantes durante un largo rato. Draco podría haberse quedado así durante horas, con su miembro siendo suavemente chupado, con sus bolas tocadas por dedos inexpertos, con saliva escurriendo por su dureza. El ritmo de Harry finalmente empezó a sentirse forzado… probablemente su quijada le estaba comenzando a doler. Draco sonrió. Tendrían que trabajar en la resistencia de Harry.

-¿Quieres hacerme terminar? –le preguntó.

-Sí –gruñó Harry. Hasta su voz se oía cansada.

-Pon tus dedos…

Harry se removió entre sus piernas y Draco sintió un dedo húmedo tanteando su entrada. Se introdujo dentro de él, e hizo muecas: tenía que hacer que Harry se recortara las uñas más frecuentemente. Pero por ahora, con tal de que tuviera cuidado…

-Curva tu dedo hacia arriba y frota… -Harry encontró el punto y Draco inhaló fuertemente. –Oh… así… chupa más fuerte… Dios… -Harry continuó oprimiendo el dedo contra su próstata, chupando más duro y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

Sus palabras se hicieron inteligibles cuando el orgasmo lo sacudió por completo. Harry se detuvo cuando Draco se derramó, tensándose inmediatamente después. Draco había asumido que estaba bien terminar en su boca, pero quizá debían haber hablado de eso primero. Demasiado tarde.

-Dios, Harry –le dijo, ignorando el hecho de que Harry tenía torpemente su pene dentro de la boca, aparentemente tratando de decidir qué hacer con su bocado. Draco mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que le pareció que Harry había logrado tragar. –Eso fue increíble.

-Bien –respondió Harry, acomodándose a su lado. Draco abrió los ojos. Los labios de Harry estaban húmedos e hinchados y su rostro, sonrosado. Su rígido miembro rozó el muslo de Draco.

Éste sonrió. -¿Te devuelvo el favor?

Inexplicablemente, Harry se ruborizó. –No tienes que hacerlo. Está bien así.

-¿Estás bromeando? –Draco se rió y luego se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba hablando en serio. Acunó con sus manos la nuca de Harry y lo jaló hacia él para besarlo. –Quiero hacer que te vengas –susurró sobre sus labios. –Dime qué deseas.

Harry gimió dentro de su boca y presionó una rodilla entre los muslos de Draco, abriéndolos. Estiró una mano hasta la mesita de noche para alcanzar su varita.

Harry había estado sorprendido al saber cuántos hechizos existían para realizar sexo anal: hechizos de lubricación, hechizos anti virales, hechizos para extender, hechizos de limpieza. La noche anterior, Draco había presionado la punta de su varita dentro del culo de Harry y murmurado un hechizo que había hecho que éste abriera tanto los ojos que se vio casi cómico.

Harry lo repitió en ese momento, con la punta de su varita apenas tocando la entrada de Draco. –No, tienes que meterla –susurró Draco, abriendo las piernas un poco más. –De lo contrario, sólo… -Harry oprimió la varita por lo menos cinco centímetros tierra adentro y Draco aspiró una bocanada de aire. -¡Cuidado!

-Disculpa –musitó Harry. -¿Qué tan adentro?

-Está bien así. La verdad, en cierto modo es pervertido.

Harry rió entre dientes y suspiró: -_Elutus. _–Draco no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la sensación de la magia llenándolo. Consideraría este hechizo como un juego preliminar… los condones y el lubricante del mundo muggle nunca serían lo mismo.

Harry introdujo la varita un poco más, luego la retiró lentamente. Después de una pausa, la empujó adentro otra vez. –Dime si quieres que me detenga –dijo.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. –Te gusta follarme con la varita; ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondió Harry. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto entre las piernas de Draco.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé. Supongo que me gusta la idea.

-A mí también me gusta la idea de follarte –dijo Draco, arqueando una ceja. Harry se puso de un simpático color rosado y apartó la mirada.

-Lo sé.

-No tiene que doler, lo sabes.

-Ya me has dicho eso. –La varita fue retirada de su trasero y Harry se apuntó hacia su propio miembro. –_Madefio. _–Regresó la mirada a Draco, sus ojos estaban oscuros y muy abiertos. -¿Está bien?

Draco permitió el cambio de tema y en vez de seguir hablando, sonrió. -¿Cómo me quieres?

Para alivio de Draco, Harry le correspondió la sonrisa. -¿Qué tal apoyado de manos y rodillas?

-¿O qué tal así? –respondió Draco, acostándose boca abajo. –De este modo es mucho más apretado.

Sintió a Harry montarse a horcajadas sobre él y a la húmeda punta de su erección presionar entre sus nalgas. Draco se obligó a relajarse. Harry empujó, abriéndose paso en su cuerpo con un suave movimiento. Era lo suficientemente grande como para lastimar al primer momento, pero también se sentía bien… extendió su estrechez, llenándola y presionando en lugares interesantes.

-Dios,_ está_ apretado –jadeó Harry. –Estás tan caliente, mucho más caliente que… -se interrumpió y empezó a moverse.

Draco estuvo muy agradecido de que no hubiera completado la frase. En vez de eso, se concentró en la sensación de Harry moviéndose dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, en el suave deslizamiento de su pene en su interior, en el sonido de la respiración de Harry encima de él.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Harry.

-Mmmmm, sí –suspiró Draco. –Te sientes genial. –No terminaría otra vez y confiaba en que Harry no lo estuviera esperando.

Afortunadamente, Harry parecía estar tan cerca de derramarse que eso no le preocupaba. Draco se enfocó en apretar el culo al mismo ritmo que Harry llevaba. Al fin, Harry jadeó y se colapsó sobre la espalda de Draco, inmovilizándose.

Draco deseaba quedarse así durante un rato: con el miembro de Harry llenándolo, con su peso oprimiéndolo contra el colchón, con la luz del sol jugueteando sobre las sábanas. Harry se agitó un poco, salió de él y luego se levantó de la cama. Draco suspiró. Sentía su culo incómodamente flojo y mojado, y encima de todo estaba solo. Si algo había aprendido esa semana, era que Harry no era nada cariñoso después del coito.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, creyendo que Harry regresaría si él se quedaba quieto. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y luego el agua correr. Se preguntó si debía tomarse como algo personal que la primera cosa que Harry parecía querer hacer después del sexo, era lavarse cualquier rastro de éste. Ahora también tenía frío: el edredón había caído hasta el suelo. Se sentó para buscarlo, rascándose el estómago.

-Qué bien, te levantaste –dijo Harry desde el marco de la puerta del baño. -Puedes ducharte primero, si gustas.

Draco percibió cómo su boca hacía un puchero. –_No_me estoy levantando.

-Son las nueve y media.

-¿Y?

-Y se supone que debemos estar donde Hermione a las diez.

Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. El desayuno. Lo había olvidado. -¿Tenemos que ir?

Hubo una pausa. –Está esperándonos.

-Te está esperando a _ti_. Yo no estoy invitado.

-Por supuesto que estás invitado –respondió Harry.

-El hecho de que estaba ahí cuando ella te invitó no implica que también me haya invitado.

-Dijo_ ustedes dos_ –replicó Harry. Su voz tenía un dejo de brusquedad. Draco abrió los ojos para ver a Harry recargado en el dintel de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo. -¿Por qué me invitaría a mí y a ti no, y justo enfrente de ti?

-Porque me odia –masculló Draco. Estaba perdiendo la discusión, y recurriría a niñerías si era necesario.

Harry suspiró. –No te odia. Sólo… que no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocerte.

-Debería de irme a casa –dijo Draco. –Probablemente Manny está preocupado.

-Creo que Manny puede imaginarse dónde estás –respondió Harry. –Sabía que saldríamos juntos anoche. Se lo dijiste a la hora del almuerzo, y también le dijiste que no te esperara –una sonrisa provocativa se formó en los labios de Harry.

Draco miró furioso hacia el techo. No iba a ganar esta. Tal vez, de alguna manera, podría aprovecharse de la situación. -¿Qué me darás si voy?

Harry soltó un bufido. –Mi eterna gratitud.

Draco rodó hasta quedar de lado y le sonrió a Harry de una manera que esperaba fuera simpática. –No tengo ganas de ir a ese desayuno con Granger y su prole Weasley, pero lo haré… por un precio. –Sonrió sugestivamente.

Harry sonrió presuntuoso; Draco estaba empezando a adorar esa expresión. -Siempre se trata de sexo contigo.

Draco fingió una sonrisa inocente. -¿Dije algo sobre sexo?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero sólo estaba actuando. Trataba de no sonreír. –De todas formas estaba planeando follarte esta noche de nuevo. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Oh, estoy seguro que podré pensar en algo.

Harry suspiró. –Está bien, correcto. Sólo métete a la regadera; ¿si?

**-------------------- **

Salieron de la chimenea en la casa de Granger diez minutos después de las diez. Draco se sacudió el polvo de encima tratando de no fruncir el ceño. Acababa de _fregotear_ su ropa ya que era el segundo día que tenía que usarla y ahora, gracias a la ignorancia de Granger sobre los hechizos deshollinadores de chimeneas, necesitaría hacerlo otra vez.

Harry parecía no estar afectado por la delgada capa de ceniza que lo cubría. -¿Hermione?

Draco buscó alrededor, percatándose de que la casa aparentemente estaba vacía. Esperanzado, volteó hacia Harry. –Quizá lo olvidó. Todavía podemos ir a esa pequeña y encantadora cafetería en…

El ruido de un golpe, proveniente de arriba, los hizo levantar la mirada hacia el techo. Un minuto después, Granger (_Weasley_, como Harry se la pasaba recordándole, siempre seguido de un: _Sólo llámala Hermione. ¿Está bien?_) descendió por las escaleras, envuelta en una gastada túnica y con una expresión muy parecida al terror en su cara.

-Hola –dijo, mordiéndose el labio. –Lo siento, me quedé dormida. Haré café.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí, sí –respondió ella, sin mirarlos a la cara mientras pasaba con rumbo a la cocina. –Iba a poner la alarma, pero lo olvidé, y… -dejó caer la jarra de vidrio al suelo, donde se hizo trizas. -¡Mierda!

-Está bien, Hermione –dijo Harry, adelantándose y tocándola en un brazo. -¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

-Sí. Yo sólo… disculpa. ¿Dónde está mi varita?

-Está bien –repitió Harry sacando su propia varita de la chaqueta. Apuntó hacia la pila de vidrio destrozado que yacía en el suelo. –_Reparo. _¿Dónde están los niños?

Hermione recuperó la cafetera reparada del piso y respiró con profundidad. –Molly se los quedó durante el fin de semana. –Puso café molido dentro de la canastilla de la cafetera muggle y llenó el recipiente con agua. –Hace eso de vez en cuando y así puedo tener un poco de tiempo para mí.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras que Hermione terminaba de alistar la cafetera y la encendía. Entonces se giró y pareció notar a Draco por vez primera. –Buen día –dijo inexpresiva.

Draco se obligó a sonreír. –Hasta ahora lo ha sido. No queremos representar un problema. Podemos irnos si…

-Tonterías –dijo bruscamente, y una expresión determinada se instaló en su rostro. –El desayuno sólo estará un poquito tarde, es todo. –Les señaló el sofá. -Por favor, pónganse cómodos. Voy a ir a vestirme. –Diciendo eso, desapareció.

-Parece que hemos llegado en mal momento –caviló Draco. –Y tú que estabas preocupado porque veníamos tarde.

Harry frunció el ceño. –Normalmente tiene todo listo antes de que yo llegue. Algo debe de estar mal.

Draco se sentó en el sofá. –La escuchaste: no tiene a los niños este fin de semana. Probablemente no duerme con mucha frecuencia.

Harry se sentó a su lado, recargándose sobre su hombro. –Supongo. Pero te dije que iba a estar esperándote a ti también –dijo mientras lo codeaba.

-O supo ocultar muy bien su sorpresa.

-Incluso está haciendo café para ti. Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía una cafetera eléctrica. ¿No es dulce?

Draco frunció el ceño. –Eso no cambia nuestro acuerdo, lo sabes.

-Ya veremos. Aún tienes que comportarte.

-Eso_ no _era parte del trato.

-¿En serio? –La sonrisa de Harry era genial y Draco sintió mariposas en el estómago. Harry lo miró fijamente, casi tentadoramente y Draco se inclinó hacia él para besarlo.

-¡Uuups! Por mí no se interrumpan. –Hermione había reaparecido, vistiendo vaqueros y una camiseta FCUK muy usada y con su espesa melena retirada hacia atrás a la altura de la nuca.

Harry se alejó de Draco. -¿Podemos ayudar?

-No, no –respondió Hermione. –Sólo dejaré todo empezado y nos tomaremos nuestro café. –Apuntó su varita en dirección del refrigerador y luego hacia varias alacenas, murmurando hechizos. Los objetos empezaron a volar alrededor de la cocina y por encima de su cabeza a velocidad peligrosa: los huevos se quebraron por sí solos sobre una sartén y comenzaron a freírse; dos rebanadas de pan flotaron hasta la tostadora mientras que una fila de rebanas formada en el aire esperaban pacientemente su turno; una lata de alubias en salsa de tomate se abrió por sí sola y vació su contenido en una olla; los platos y los cubiertos se colocaron ordenadamente sobre la mesa. Hermione agitó su varita y la cafetera sirvió obedientemente el café en tres tazas que habían aparecido a su lado. Llevó las tazas hasta el sofá, con un tarro de crema y un tazón de azúcar siguiéndola. Le pasó a cada uno su respectiva taza de café.

-Aquí tienen –anunció y se acomodó en una silla.

-Vaya –dijo Draco. En toda su vida, nunca había visto a alguien coordinar tantos hechizos de cocina. –Eso fue impresionante.

Hermione pareció no darse cuenta de que eso había sido un cumplido. –Deberías verme cambiando pañales. ¿Se divirtieron anoche?

Harry se sonrojó y de pronto se vio muy interesado en añadirle crema y azúcar a su café.

-Sí –respondió Draco, volteando hacia Hermione. –Tuvimos una cena fabulosa. El mejor curry que he probado en siglos.

Hermione sonrió. –Harry conoce todos los buenos restaurantes hindúes –le echó un vistazo a Harry, pero desvió sus ojos cuando se percató de que él todavía no se había recuperado muy bien de su vergüenza.

Draco abrió y cerró la boca pensando en un nuevo tema de conversación, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

-¿Ya te ajustaste al cambio de horario? –le preguntó Hermione, llevándose la taza hasta los labios.

-En eso estoy –respondió Draco. Había estado muy sorprendido cuando vio a Hermione en Heathrow la tarde del domingo; claro que había estado muy nervioso antes de eso. No había creído que estaría atónito al verla, aunque Manny había jurado que no permitiría que aquello sucediera. Pero Hermione había tomado con calma su aparición y hasta lo había acompañado a su hotel esa noche.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el silencio. –Entonces, Hermione… ¿qué hiciste anoche?

-Buenos días –escucharon y voltearon para ver a Manny bajando las escaleras.

Draco sonrió ampliamente dentro de su café. –Eso responde a_ esa _pregunta.

Manny le lanzó una perpleja mirada mientras que caminaba hasta quedar junto a una colorada Hermione. -¿A cuál pregunta?

-¿Café? –le preguntó Hermione, poniéndose de pie y golpeándolo en el proceso.

-Claro, gracias –respondió Manny y se sentó en el sofá a un lado de Draco.

Manny también estaba vestido con la misma ropa que había llevado el día anterior en la oficina y la cual se veía muy arrugada. Draco tuvo que resistir la urgencia de burlarse de él, limitándose a sonreír. Manny le devolvió la sonrisa y arqueó las cejas. Era una expresión que, Draco sabía, significaba: _¡Qué noche!_

-¿Así de buena, eh? –le cuestionó Draco.

Harry lo golpeó con el codo, pero Draco lo ignoró.

Hermione volvió después de un momento, luciendo un poco más serena. Le dio una taza a Manny y se acomodó en su silla de nuevo.

-Probablemente uno de nosotros deberá pasar hoy por el apartamento a regar las plantas –bromeó Draco.

Manny sonrió. –Oh, dudo que se marchiten por un solo día sin agua.

-No sé. Algunas son muy temperamentales.

Manny se rió por toda respuesta, pero Draco se percató dolorosamente de que él y Manny eran los únicos que parecían encontrar la situación divertida. Harry estaba mirando fija y torpemente dentro de su café, y Hermione se estudiaba las uñas.

Draco suspiró tan dramáticamente como pudo lograrlo. –Está bien, como parece que nadie más lo quiere hacer, yo lo diré. –Todos lo miraron y él movió la cabeza en dirección de Harry. –_Él _me folló anoche y la verdad, esta mañana lo hizo de nuevo. –Se volteó hacia Harry, quien estaba boquiabierto. –Y Manny jodió con _ella _anoche y probablemente le hizo otras cosas que no vamos a discutir. Y es posible que estuvieran haciéndolo de nuevo cuando llegamos aquí. –Hermione hizo un ruidito y se sonrojó aún más. Draco se giró hacia Manny, quien estaba mordiéndose el labio en un esfuerzo por no reír. –_Nosotros _solíamos follar el uno con el otro con regularidad. Y cierto o no, todos en la escuela creían que Harry y Hermione también lo hacían en aquellos días. –Draco interrumpió la protesta de Harry con un gesto. –El punto es, que todos hemos tenido sexo los unos con los otros y lo sabemos. Ya es demasiado tarde como para sentirse incómodos por eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando con fijeza hacia su café de nuevo. Hermione soltó una risita, lanzándole una furtiva mirada a Manny.

Draco no pudo contenerse: -¿Y se pondrán de nuevo a ello cuando nos vayamos de aquí?

El codo de Harry se enterró profundamente en su costado, pero no le hizo caso. Hermione agachó la cabeza, sonriendo. Era toda la respuesta que iba a darles.

**--------------------**

-Y creo que deberíamos incluir a más empleados en el entrenamiento para resistir el hechizo sofocante –dijo Hermione, con las manos entrecruzadas sobre su plato vacío. –El hechizo nos afecta a todos, por lo que no veo el motivo por el cual excluir al personal de más bajo nivel.

-Pero sólo podemos manejar a cierto número a la vez –rebatió Manny. –El plan es entrenar a los altos niveles y luego permitir que ellos mismos instruyan a su propia gente.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. –Pero no estoy convencida de que eso suceda. La mitad de ellos ni siquiera creen que esto sea verdad.

Draco sintió como se tensaba su mandíbula. No creían en _él_, por supuesto. Era personal y lo sabía. Siempre sería de esa manera, mientras él se quedara ahí.

-Eso es muy duro de tu parte –dijo Harry. Draco levantó la mirada para ver que los ojos de Harry se retiraban rápidamente de su cara. –Bass lo cree y el personal que le es leal también.

-Pero Fallin no –respondió Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos. –Y Bass no le haría frente al Ministro de Magia –las cejas de Harry se elevaron ante eso y Hermione suspiró. –No me malinterpreten. Creo que Arnold Bass es un gran hombre, un maravilloso director. Pero permite que Fallin se entrometa demasiado.

-Y Bass dejará que Fallin asuma la responsabilidad cuando demostremos que tenemos razón –dijo Harry. –Esto es grande, Hermione. Prueba que los Mortífagos han estado manipulando al Ministerio bajo las mismas narices de Fallin. Por supuesto que se opondrá a que la noticia aparezca en los periódicos.

Draco bufó y todo el mundo volteó a verlo. -¿Creen que esto aparecerá en los periódicos, aún cuando probemos que es verdad? Me parece muy difícil de creer que la prensa Mágica Británica haya cambiado tanto en sólo cinco años.

Harry suspiró y se alejó de la mesa. –No, no ha cambiado. –De repente parecía muy cansado.

-¿Estás consiguiendo algún progreso para resistirte al hechizo sofocante? –le preguntó Manny.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Sí, pero me ayuda el hecho de que haya estado lejos de él por un tiempo. No sé qué tan difícil sería si no hubiera estado consciente de la diferencia.

-No es fácil de bloquear –dijo Draco, manteniendo su voz en un tono suave. –No es tan difícil como resistir a un _Imperius_, pero es similar.

-Pero es algo de lo que me tengo que estar cuidando constantemente –suspiró Harry. –Resistirlo es extenuante e interfiere con mi capacidad de concentración.

-Así funciona el hechizo sofocante. Y Manny y yo también tenemos que trabajar para resistirlo.

-No es lo mismo. Ustedes no pasan tanto tiempo en el Ministerio.

Draco se tragó su enojo. Había estado genuinamente sorprendido ante la irritabilidad de Harry durante toda esa semana. En San Francisco no había parecido ser tan malhumorado. Más bien había sido dulce, seguro de sí mismo, fuerte y encantadoramente posesivo. A Draco le gustaba eso en un novio. _Él_ era el necesitado y malhumorado de la relación. No había cupo para otro más.

Realmente,_ realmente _necesitaba un cigarro.

Hermione se alejó de la mesa, invocó un par de hechizos y los platos se abrieron camino a la cocina, empujándose por un lugar en el lavaplatos muggle. Draco les había tomado aprecio a esas máquinas cuando vivía en los Estados Unidos, pero no había visto antes una en el hogar de un mago británico.

Harry miró fijamente por toda la habitación por un largo momento, entonces se excusó de la mesa y desapareció dentro del baño.

-¿Cómo está Harry en verdad? –preguntó Hermione cuando Harry ya no podía escucharla.

Draco se encogió de hombros. No se sentía cómodo hablando de Harry con nadie. Afortunadamente, Manny captó el mensaje y distrajo a Hermione al levantar una mano y tomarle un mechón de cabello, el cual colocó por detrás de su oreja. Ella se volteó hacia él, la besó y Draco percibió una punzada de algo que no había sentido por Manny en mucho tiempo. Manny susurró un par de palabras que Draco no pudo escuchar bien y Hermione soltó una risita. Draco apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos.

No estaba celoso. Claro que alguna vez había estado completa, absoluta y locamente enamorado de Manny Padilla. Siendo honestos, probablemente siempre sentiría algo por ese hombre. Trató de no recordar lo herido que se había sentido cuando Manny le había dicho que eso no funcionaría y que no lo amaba como Draco a él. El recuerdo del momento en que Draco le había dicho esas dos palabras le inundó la mente aún contra su voluntad.

Unas manos oprimieron suavemente sus hombros desde atrás y sintió los labios de Harry rozar su mejilla. Draco abrió los ojos para descubrir que todos lo estaban observando. Manny ladeó su cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. Draco se obligó a corresponderle la sonrisa y tomó una mano de Harry con la suya propia.

Draco sabía que Harry era la persona a quien podría amar. Y creía –esperaba, confiaba- que Harry también podría amarlo a pesar del pasado. De hecho, había apostado todo por ello.

Harry le dio un apretón en la mano. –Gracias por el desayuno, Hermione.

Draco suprimió las ganas de rodar los ojos ante el significado implícito de esa señal. Harry tenía muchos comportamientos de "esposo" y había empezado a usarlos con él durante esa última semana. Era encantador en algunas maneras y fastidioso en otras.

-Estuvo tranquilo y silencioso, para variar –dijo Hermione, sonriendo. –Casi temo el momento en que los monstruitos regresen a casa.

-No más sexo en la mesa del comedor; ¿eh? –bromeó Draco. Manny abrió mucho los ojos por una fracción de segundo antes de sonrojarse y apartar la mirada.

-Sí, bueno –masculló Harry, soltando la mano de Draco.

_Uuups_. Draco no había querido referirse a aquella noche ocurrida hacía un par de semanas, cuando había logrado convencer a Manny de hacerlo una vez más. Sin embargo, era bueno saber que todavía podía perturbar a Manny y poner celoso a Harry. Sonrió.

Completamente ajena la tensión, Hermione se puso de pie y agitó el cabello de Manny. –Ciertamente estaba pensando en algo más cómodo.

Se dirigieron hacia la chimenea, donde Hermione sorprendió a Draco al besarlo en ambas mejillas. Ella ignoró la expresión de su cara y se movió hasta Harry.

-Draco, tú sabes cómo hacer un _depilo_ decente; ¿verdad? –preguntó ella mientras miraba el rostro de Harry con los ojos entornados.

-Por supuesto –respondió.

-Bien –dijo Hermione, y le dio un ligero beso a Harry en la boca. –Alguien necesita que cuiden de él.

Harry consiguió parecer ofendido como toda respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Estarás en casa esta noche? –preguntó Manny.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Harry ha hecho una reservación para cenar, pero no sé qué haremos después de eso.

Manny enarcó las cejas y sonrió. Hermione lo codeó y rodó los ojos.

* * *

_Para los que no les ha quedado claro el prólogo, el sueño de Draco no es más que el recuerdo de lo que pasó la noche en que Lucius y el otro mortífago fueron tras Harry al cuarto de la posada. Lucius le había pedido ayuda a Draco para "controlar" a Harry una vez capturado, pero Draco usó la información para ayudarlo a escapar aún a riesgo de oponerse a su padre. Espero que esta breve explicación les ayude a entender la pesadilla de Draco, pero si les han quedado dudas, por favor pregúntenme con toda confianza._

_¡Un beso!_

_Mil gracias a **Allalabeth** y a **Clau Felton Black **por betear.  
_


	3. Capítulo 1B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 1, 2a parte**

Draco miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo por un largo rato antes de decidirse.

-_Dissimulo._–Su imagen brilló tenuemente, se transformó y se oscureció. Y entonces se estaba viendo a él mismo con unos ojos completamente diferentes. Sonrió. A Harry le iba a encantar.

-Estoy listo –dijo mientras salía del baño. Rodeó la esquina y se rió ante la expresión de Harry.

-Vaya –dijo éste, haciendo un obvio esfuerzo para no quedarse boquiabierto.

-¿Sexy?

-Sí –los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Draco tenía que aplicarse un encantamiento glamour cada vez que salían a un lugar público y había elegido una apariencia diferente cada noche. Esa vez, era un hombre negro muy sexy con pequeñas rastras que se levantaban por toda su cabeza. Le dio a Harry una sonrisa seductora y caminó hacia él. –Adelante.

Harry mordió su labio, levantó una mano hasta tocar el rostro de Draco y luego lo besó. Fue un beso tierno, del tipo que nunca fallaba en estimular a Draco. Continuamente se preguntaba cómo Harry había aprendido a besar así.

-Esto es siempre tan extraño –susurró Harry sobre sus labios. –Se siente como tú, pero no luce como tú. –Las manos de Harry se dirigieron hacia el cabello de Draco y levantó la vista. Lo que Harry veía eran ásperas trenzas, pero lo que sentía era el fino cabello de Draco. Sacudió su cabeza y Draco se rió.

-No me digas que no disfrutas la variedad.

Harry se encogió de hombros y lo condujo hacia la puerta. –Vamos.

Salieron a la avenida Sutherland y se encaminaron hacia la estación del metro. Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para fumarse un cigarro mientras caminaban, ignorando la mirada acusadora de Harry. Sabía que Harry quería que lo dejara. A él también le hubiera gustado dejarlo, pero por el momento su vida era demasiado estresante. Hasta entonces, Harry no había presionado el asunto.

Era agradable pasear por la avenida Warwick en esa fresca tarde de sábado. El sol se había puesto horas atrás y la calle estaba silenciosa. Pocas personas estaban caminando hacia la misma dirección que ellos, todos bien abrigados para contrarrestar el húmedo clima invernal. Draco le dio una larga calada a su cigarro, medio cerrando los ojos al sentir el tranquilizador golpe de nicotina. La manera en que había conseguido volverse adicto a esos tubitos mortales hechos por los muggles estaba más allá de su alcance de comprensión. Tal vez su padre tenía razón en cuanto a sus tendencias suicidas.

Tomaron la línea Bakerloo hacia Oxford Circus y transbordaron por Tottenham Court Road. Draco había pasado mucho tiempo en los trasportes muggles cuando trabajó de encubierto en Nueva York, pero no podía recordar la última vez que había subido al subterráneo. Todo eso le era familiar, pero era como si hubiera soñado al respecto: las largas escaleras, las multitudes, los anuncios de espectáculos a lo largo de la plataforma. Claramente, eso lo ponía nervioso.

Había empezado a lloviznar cuando salieron al exterior otra vez. A pesar del clima, la calle Oxford estaba atestada de personas y tuvieron que serpentear en algunas áreas particularmente llenas. Harry lo condujo fuera de la calle con rumbo a Soho Square.

-No había estado aquí en siglos –comentó Draco, mirando alrededor. –Solía haber algunos pubs fantásticos por la calle Greek.

-Siguen estando –respondió Harry, llevando a Draco hacia la parte alta de la calle Greek. –Y ahí es donde comeremos.

Draco levantó la vista ante la entrada de un restaurante llamado "The Gay Hussar". Le arqueó una ceja a Harry. –Muy apropiado.

-La asistente de Hermione, Peggy, movió algunos contactos para poder obtener esta reservación con tan poca antelación.

Draco bufó. –Creo que yo también necesito un asistente personal.

El restaurante era íntimo y acogedor, y cada mesa estaba ocupada. Se sentaron al fondo, cerca de unas estrechas escaleras y tomaron sus menús.

Draco miró hacia unos estantes que llegaban hasta el techo, todos llenos de libros. -¿Cómo encontraste este restaurante?

-El hermano de Ron, Charlie… adora este lugar –Harry sonrió y miró alrededor del pequeño comedor. –Dice que es lo más cercano que ha encontrado a la cocina de su mamá postiza de Rumania.

-¿Algo de beber? –preguntó el mesero. Era un enorme y bien vestido hombre con un acento que combinaba con el restaurante tipo Europa del Este.

-¿Quieres elegir la botella de vino? –preguntó Harry sin levantar la vista de su menú.

Draco sonrió. Harry había elegido el vino en su primera "cita" oficial a principios de esa semana y el resultado (una botella de Amarone haciendo pareja con pescado) fue un desastre. Draco se había burlado en serio, gimiendo en fingido éxtasis cada vez que daba un trago y Harry lo había obligado a elegir cada noche desde entonces. Draco señaló un Burdeos _segundo cru _de la lista de vinos y el mesero asintió antes de alejarse.

-¿Sopa de cereza? –especuló Draco, revisando el menú.

-Está buena –respondió Harry. –Se parece un poco al yogurt.

Cinco minutos más tarde, habían ordenado sus platillos y bebían su vino. Draco había invocado un hechizo de privacidad alrededor de su mesa. No impedía que los muggles escucharan sus voces; pero mejor aún, hacía que su conversación sonara increíblemente aburrida.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo crees que Manny se ha estado follando a Granger? –preguntó Draco por encima del borde de su copa. Harry hizo un ruido como si se ahogara y lo miró boquiabierto. –Disculpa, _Hermione._

La boca de Harry se abrió y cerró otra vez antes de que pudiera emitir sonido. –Eso no nos incumbe. ¿O sí?

-Yo diría que desde el lunes –continuó Draco. –Ha estado fastidiosamente alegre toda la semana.

-Tal vez sólo está feliz –rebatió Harry. –Tal vez realmente le gusta Hermione.

Draco tuvo en la punta de la lengua preguntarle qué quería decir entonces el mal humor que Harry había tenido toda la semana, pero se resistió. –No sé. Estar jodiendo constantemente con alguien también lo haría feliz.

Aparentemente contra su voluntad, Harry sonrió ante eso y cambió de tema.

El mesero colocó un plato con _dumplings_ de pescado entre ellos, mirándolos de manera extraña mientras lo hacía. Draco echó un vistazo alrededor del lugar y descubrió miradas curiosas de más de un par de personas.

-No estoy seguro que el hechizo de privacidad esté funcionado –susurró, tomando su tenedor. –La gente nos está mirando.

Harry observó alrededor por un momento. -¿Sabías que eres el único hombre negro por aquí?

Draco llevó un _dumpling _hasta su plato. –También somos los únicos obviamente gay por aquí; ¿sabes?

Harry no contestó y Draco levantó la vista para descubrirlo observando a su _dumpling _de pescado con un raro gesto en la cara. –No somos tan obvios. ¿O sí?

Draco le dio una larga mirada y se comió su _dumpling._

-He estado pensando en el hechizo sofocante –dijo Harry por fin. Con un dedo, trazó el borde de su copa de vino. –Tal vez ayudaría que yo entendiera más sobre la manera en que trabaja el hechizo.

Draco apretó los labios. –Harry…

-Lo sé –dijo Harry, todavía sin levantar la vista. –Y sé que tú entiendes más sobre eso de lo que me has dejado pensar.

Draco suspiró. La verdad sea dicha, no comprendía ese hechizo en ninguna manera útil. Hasta ese momento había logrado revelar lo menos posible sobre lo que sí sabía e intentaba mantenerse así. Era por el propio bien de Harry, se decía a sí mismo. Bueno, mayormente por el bien de Draco, lo que al final equivaldría a ser lo mismo… al menos, ese había sido su razonamiento. –Sólo sé lo que ya te he contado –dijo, concentrándose en su copa de vino. –Lo estás haciendo bien, Harry. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Para tratarse de alguien con una enorme laguna en su memoria? –El tono de Harry era forzado. –Tú no sabes lo que es eso.

-¿Cómo sabes qué no lo sé? –replicó Draco… y se arrepintió casi instantáneamente. No había querido decir eso… ni siquiera había querido pensarlo. Pinchó su comida con el tenedor, esperando que Harry dejara el asunto en paz.

Para el alivio de Draco, Harry así lo hizo. -¿Y cuánto tiempo viviste en Nueva York?

-Varios años –respondió Draco. –Lo suficiente para llegar a conocerlo muy bien.

-¿Y estabas ahí el día que atacaron las Torres Gemelas?

Draco levantó la vista hacia Harry. –Sí. Vivía en East Village, que está realmente cerca. Fue horrible porque no dejábamos de encontrar… -se interrumpió, fijando la mirada en su plato. Casi había dicho algo que no era apropiado para una conversación en la mesa. –Bueno… fue la situación más extraña, porque tuve un poco de _déjà vu_ acerca de todo eso.

Harry asintió. –Cómo todos aquí. Eso sucedió no mucho tiempo después de que los Mortífagos atacaron al callejón Diagon.

Draco frunció el ceño. -¿Qué?

-¿No escuchaste sobre eso? –preguntó Harry, incrédulo. Tomó un trago de vino y sacudió la cabeza. –Más de cincuenta personas murieron y una tercera parte de las tiendas del barrio fueron destruidas.

-No lo sabía –dijo Draco, sintiendo un extraño tirón en su estómago. -¿Estuviste ahí?

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. –No –dijo al final. –Más tarde me dijeron que ayudé con la limpieza y que hasta saqué algunas personas de los escombros, pero yo no tengo memoria de eso. Siempre había creído que debí haber bloqueado el recuerdo y ya, pero… ¿no crees que esté conectado a todo lo demás?

-No lo sé –respondió Draco. No sentía como si supiera mucho de aquellos días.

Harry lo miró fijamente por un largo momento antes de cambiar de tema otra vez y Draco trató de no demostrar su alivio.

Salieron a la calle un poco más de una hora más tarde, con sus estómagos placenteramente satisfechos y ambos significativamente más relajados. Draco resistió la necesidad de encender un cigarro… no quería afectar el delicado equilibrio que habían logrado obtener mientras hablaban de quidditch.

En vez de eso, se concentró en lo que harían a continuación. –Podríamos aparecernos dentro de uno de esos clubes que están rumbo a Leicester Square. O podríamos caminar de regreso a mi apartamento, considerando que estamos a sólo un par de calles de distancia. –La atención de Harry estaba clavada en un par de travestís que caminaron junto a ellos y Draco tuvo que repetir la sugerencia.

-No sé si tengo ganas de salir. ¿Y qué hay con Manny?

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Probablemente continúe en la casa de Hermione, aprovechando la ausencia de los niños para hacer travesuras con ella. –Para el desencanto de Draco, Harry no picó el anzuelo. –Si está en el apartamento podemos usar la red flu para irnos al tuyo. De todas formas, a él no le molestará.

Harry sonrió. –Y el tuyo está más cerca, después de todo.

Draco tomó a Harry de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y por primera vez, Harry no lo evitó. Empezaron a caminar calle abajo por Greek con rumbo a la avenida Shaftesbury. Por todos lados las aceras estaban atestadas de jóvenes en varias etapas de intoxicación. Un par de risueñas chicas pasaron junto, golpeando a Draco mientras lo hacían. Se tragó su molestia.

-¿Harry?. ¿Eres tú? –Una de las torpes chicas se había girado sobre sus talones y estaba mirando fijamente hacia Harry. Su compañera volteó también y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-¡Harry Potter!. ¡Dios mío!

Harry soltó la mano de Draco. –Susan, Hannah –dijo, empalideciendo un poco. –Tanto tiempo sin verlas.

Draco parpadeó ante las mujeres que tenía enfrente. Una era de cara redonda y su rubio y rizado cabello sobresalía por todos lados debajo de un gorro tejido de colores brillantes. La otra era morena y vestía una falda demasiado corta para el clima frío. Ambas le sonrían radiantes a Harry.

-¡Te ves muy bien! –dijo la rubia… ¿Susan?, acercándose a él. Draco nunca les había puesto mucha atención a las chicas de Hogwarts y menos a las que no eran de su Casa. De todas maneras, todas esas chicas de Hufflepuff parecían ser la misma: de mejillas regordetas y expresiones vacías.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? –preguntó Hannah, mirando con curiosidad hacia Draco.

No lo podían reconocer… ellas sólo veían el encantamiento glamour. Draco suprimió una sonrisa. Eso podría ser divertido.

Harry le dirigió a Draco otra mirada nerviosa. –Ehhh… no mucho. Sólo… salir. Ya saben.

Las chicas miraron a Harry sin expresión y Draco tuvo que resistir la necesidad de hacer un comentario sarcástico. En vez de eso, sonrió y actuó su mejor imitación del acento tejano de Manny: -Yo soy Derek Malone, ya que este pendejo tarda tanto en presentarme. –Las dos chicas se giraron a mirarlo. Él les extendió la mano y cada una lo saludó a su vez. Hubo un momento de deliciosa incomodidad, durante el cual Draco sólo se mantuvo sonriendo.

-¿Eres… eres norteamericano? –preguntó Hannah.

_Ja_. –Sí –respondió Draco, ignorando el codo de Harry en su costado. –Vine aquí de vacaciones y conocí a Harry hace un par de noches. Me está mostrando el lugar… ya saben, clubes, bares, los puntos a dónde van todos los chicos. –Arqueó una ceja sugestivamente y Susan abrió mucho los ojos. –Estábamos a punto de… ¡auch!

El codo de Harry lo había golpeado en las costillas suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle un cardenal. –Justo acabamos de cenar –dijo él, sonando como si tuviera la mandíbula apretada. No volteó hacia Draco.

-Ah, bueno… nosotras también íbamos a salir –dijo Hannah, todavía mirando de Draco hacia Harry. –Deberían venir con nosotras.

-Sí, sería fantástico poder charlar un poco –añadió Susan. –No te había visto desde hace siglos y Cho dijo… -las palabras de Susan fueron interrumpidas por un pinchazo del codo de Hannah y se sonrojó. –Quiero decir…

-Al menos de que ya tengan planes –finalizó Hannah, lanzándole a Susan una dura mirada.

Draco sonrió presuntuoso. -¿Tenemos planes, Harry?

La expresión de Harry era gélida. –No lo sé. ¿Tenemos?

Draco hizo gestos. Sólo había estado bromeando. Tanto que había hecho por mantener la paz.

-¿En otra ocasión, quizá? –dijo Susan, rompiendo el momento de tensión. –Mándame una lechuza alguna vez. –Sonrió, inclinando la cabeza. Sus rizos rubios le cayeron sobre los hombros y en el momento justo, una brisa los agitó.

-Eso se… está bien. Seguro –tartamudeó Harry. –Me dio mucho gusto haberlas visto. –Se veía más incómodo de lo que Draco lo había visto nunca. Hannah y Susan se giraron y se alejaron, volteando hacia atrás una vez más y murmurando entre ellas.

-No creo que me reconocieran –dijo Draco. Esperaba no haberse sobrepasado. Era mala idea haber llamado tanto la atención sobre él mismo, pero sólo había querido divertirse un poco.

Draco esperó que Harry dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente empezó a caminar.

-Oh, por… -Draco tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo. -¡Harry!. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Harry bufó y se mantuvo mirando hacia el frente. Draco estuvo tentado a dejar de caminar y quedarse atrás.

Se quedó detrás de Harry mientras que recorrían en silencio el camino hacia el apartamento que Draco compartía con Manny en la calle Dean. El área estaba llena de vida a esa hora de la noche, con las calles atestadas de personas que salían y entraban de pubs y restaurantes, todas sonrientes y pasando un buen rato. Todas excepto Harry y Draco.

Ante la puerta del edificio, Harry se paró a un lado para permitir que Draco la abriera y entonces lo siguió por las escaleras, todavía en silencio mientras que Draco abría la puerta del apartamento. Éste estaba silencioso y oscuro; no había señales de que Manny estuviera en casa. Draco encendió las luces de un golpe y se dirigió a la cocina por una bebida. Tenía el presentimiento de que la iba a necesitar.

Alcanzó a percibir su reflejo vislumbrado en la ventana de la cocina y se asustó… por supuesto, todavía estaba disfrazado. Susurró las palabras que rompían el hechizo y miró a su propio rostro reaparecer, con gesto aprensivo.

Odiaba su cara. Era demasiado angulosa y su piel demasiado pálida, y parecía tan delicado, mucho más de lo que realmente era. Toda su vida le habían dicho que era atractivo, pero no estaba seguro de creerlo.

Cuando Draco regresó con un par de cervezas, Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, mirándose las manos. –Lo siento –dijo.

Harry siempre se disculpaba primero. A Draco le gustaba eso de él. Le pasó una botella y esperó a que explicara por qué se estaba disculpando. En la última semana había aprendido que en esas situaciones era mejor quedarse callado. Harry terminaría confesando todo tipo de cosas interesantes.

-Yo sólo… -Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. –Sigo acostumbrándome a esto. –Dejó la cerveza intacta sobre la mesita enfrente de él.

-¿Acostumbrándote a qué? –respondió Draco.

-Lo sé, soy un imbécil, lo siento –Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos. –Pensé que estaría bien si la gente me veía con otro hombre, pero… Supongo que va a ser más difícil de lo que había creído.

Así que eso era. Harry había soltado su mano en el momento en que las chicas los habían visto y Draco no lo había relacionado en ese momento. Sintió a su mandíbula apretarse. –Eres… _eres_ un imbécil. ¡Dios, Harry! –apartó la mirada, temeroso de decir algo más, por miedo a lo que pudiera salir de su boca.

Sintió un agujero en el estómago cuando el descubrimiento lo golpeó. Sabía que eso pasaría. Después de todo, Harry ni siquiera era gay. Demonios, había estado observando a Susan Bones, así que tal vez pensó que era bonita y por eso había soltado la mano de Draco y lo había mirado furioso cuando estaba hablando de ir a clubes y de chicos y…

-¡Mierda! –Draco salió dando grandes zancadas con rumbo a su recámara y luego azotó la puerta detrás de él. Eso _no _estaba sucediendo. No había tomado ese camino y arriesgado tanto por Harry sólo para que éste decidiera que, después de todo, no estaba interesado en los hombres. Se sentó en la cama, aturdido.

Era mucho qué procesar. El antojo de nicotina que lo dominaba era casi tan aplastante como el sentimiento que palpitaba en sus tripas. Y pensar que no había fumado en horas, sólo por Harry.

Escuchó un tenue golpe en la puerta. Lo ignoró y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, jalando una almohada para cubrirse la cabeza. Si dejaba que Harry traspasara esa puerta, seguramente diría algo que no debía. No permitiría que eso demostrara que él era el vulnerable ahí. Harry tenía tanto poder sobre él y Draco no estaba listo para permitir que se diera cuenta de ello.

Harry se rendiría tarde o temprano. Draco podía esperar.

Pero tenía que salir a fumar. ¿Por qué había dejado que Manny lo convenciera de alquilar ese apartamento, donde ni siquiera podía fumar adentro?

Otro golpe. Estaba considerando decirle a Harry que se largara.

La puerta se abrió y un momento después la cama se hundió. Draco sintió que Harry tomaba su mano.

-Déjame en paz –masculló a través de la almohada.

Su mano fue levantada y luego besada. Mordisqueada, para ser más precisos. Una lengua serpenteó entre sus dedos y entonces un dedo fue absorbido dentro de una boca tibia. Draco luchó para no gemir, concentrándose en su enojo.

-Lo siento –dijo Harry, liberando el dedo de Draco. -¿Me dejas compensarte?

Draco percibió cómo su camisa era levantada. El aliento de Harry jugueteó por encima de la piel desnuda de su estómago un momento antes de que empezara a depositar suaves besos ahí. Draco permaneció quieto y con la almohada sobre su cara. Resistió las ganas de enroscar sus dedos entre el cabello de Harry.

Éste presionó su rostro contra el estómago de Draco y se detuvo, suspirando. –Me importas mucho. Lo sabes; ¿verdad?

Draco sonrió debajo de la almohada. –No tienes que recordármelo todo el tiempo; ¿sabes? No soy una chica.

La mano de Harry se arrastró hasta la entrepierna de Draco y le dio un apretón a su pene. –Sé que no eres una chica. –La mano empezó a acariciarlo.

Draco suspiró y abrió las manos sobre su cabeza. Los dedos de Harry bajaron torpemente la cremallera de sus pantalones y después una mano se deslizó dentro. Sus dedos siempre estaban un poco fríos, pero a Draco le gustaba el contraste.

Su miembro se endureció después de unos momentos de suaves caricias. Harry lo sacó de sus pantalones y plantó un beso en la punta antes de chuparla.

Dos mamadas en un día. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho ante este giro en los acontecimientos. La lengua de Harry lo rodeó mientras que lo chupaba y Draco suspiró ante la sensación. Acarició la cabeza de Harry y se quitó la almohada de la cara. –Deberías hacerme enojar más a menudo.

Harry se levantó para tomar aire y se rió. –Al menos en eso sí soy bueno. –Gateó por la cama y se estiró encima de Draco, sonriéndole. -¿Me perdonas?

Draco frunció el ceño. Un follón no iba a borrar su enojo o sus dudas. Pero la erección Harry se oprimía contra él y su boca estaba tan cerca. No lo iba a rechazar, bajo ningún precio.

Draco arremetió para besar a Harry y se encontró a sí mismo empujado otra vez contra el colchón. Harry empezó a pelearse con sus vaqueros, bajándoselos lo mejor que podía sin romper el beso. Draco se retorció fuera de sus propios pantalones, entonces rodó hasta quedar de lado y puso una pierna sobre Harry. Éste entendió la indirecta y se acostó de espaldas. Draco se montó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, pasando una mano entre ellos para oprimir sus erecciones juntas.

No les llevó mucho tiempo a ambos derramarse, con sus miembros rozándose el uno contra el otro dentro de la mano de Draco, resbalando entre ellos y besándose con las bocas suficientemente abiertas como para ventilar su frustración.

No hablaron después de terminar. Draco susurró un hechizo para limpiar su semen combinado y luego se estiró cuan largo era junto a Harry, cerrando los ojos. Harry hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por ser cariñoso, pero de todas formas Draco no estaba de humor. La respiración de Harry pronto se volvió superficial y Draco contó sus inhalaciones antes de quedarse dormido.


	4. Capítulo 2A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Y por qué debería yo de ayudarte? –preguntó Draco, dándole una última calada a su cigarro. Sopló el humo por encima de su cabeza y éste desapareció entre la ligera neblina que solía cubrir San Francisco.- Ni siquiera me dirás cuáles son esos planes.

Los ojos de Lucius centellearon mientras seguían la trayectoria del cigarro que Draco arrojó al pavimento y luego apagó con su zapato. Dio un paso adelante y acarició la mejilla de Draco con un dedo enguantado en negro. –Todo a su debido tiempo, muchacho. Hay algo que quiero que hagas.

Draco lo miró fijamente, sintiendo su estómago tensarse. –No he cambiado de opinión. No tengo intención de…

-Todo lo que te pido ahora es que ayudes con la captura de Potter. Sabemos dónde está. Podemos atraparlo fácilmente, pero necesitaremos tu ayuda para controlarlo, para convencerlo de que coopere.

Draco miró hacia otro lado y frunció los labios mientras pensaba. Había estado caminado por esa línea durante demasiado tiempo. Había sido capaz de evitar elegir partido durante más tiempo del que pudo haber creído posible, pero parecía como si el final hubiera llegado ya. Se giró hacia su padre, pero se encontró incapaz de hablar: su boca no estaba colaborando con su cerebro.

Lucius hizo una pausa y entonces se inclinó y besó a Draco en la mejilla. -Te contactaré de la manera habitual –susurró. Hasta su aliento estaba helado. Draco tuvo que suprimir las ganas de sacudirse mientras que Lucius se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

Draco se recargó contra la pared del callejón y exhaló. _Te contactaré de la manera habitual._ Hubiera corrido hacia otra dirección, si tan sólo hubiera visto que…

Una mano lo agarró por la muñeca y le dio vuelta en la oscuridad. Gritó y se arrojó hacia aquello.

Y se sentó en la cama, jadeando.

-Mierda –susurró, frotándose la cara con una mano-. Maldito sueño.

Una mano tocó su muñeca y se sobresaltó sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry. Miraba hacia Draco con los ojos entrecerrados en medio de la oscuridad.

Draco se obligó a relajarse. –Sí. Perdona si te desperté. –Se deslizó de nuevo bajo la manta y respiró profundamente.

-¿Tenías pesadillas?

-Sí –respondió Draco, volteando a verlo. Los ojos de Harry estaban oscuros y su cabello estaba extendido por toda la almohada. Lucía tan diferente sin sus gafas.

Harry tomó la mano de Draco con la suya y la apretó. –Odio las pesadillas. –Por un momento pareció como si fuera a decir algo más, pero no lo hizo.

Draco apartó la vista, mirando en cambio a sus dedos entrelazados. Harry sólo usaba dos piezas de joyería: un anillo que había pertenecido a Ron Weasley y un brazalete que había pertenecido a Draco. Ambos adornaban su mano derecha. Draco acarició el anillo con su pulgar y consideró la idea de preguntarle a Harry si él se lo había quitado.

Por supuesto que no tenía que preguntarle nada sobre el brazalete. Draco extrañaba el peso del mismo sobre su propia muñeca y la reconfortante suavidad contra su piel. Había sido un recuerdo constante de que su madre, muy en el fondo, sí lo había querido. Ahora sólo era un recordatorio de que él quería a Harry… y mucho. Tuvo la tentación de mirar a Harry a los ojos para comprobar si correspondía a sus sentimientos. Pero en vez de hacerlo, Draco cerró los suyos.

Harry suspiró. –Draco…

Un sonido ahogado provino desde el otro lado de la pared. Se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos. El sonido se escuchó de nuevo, un poco más alto esta vez, era claro que se trataba de una voz. De dos voces, mejor dicho; una de las cuales dijo: -Oh, Dios…

-Oh, Dios. –El sonrojo de Harry era visible a pesar de la tenue luz.

Draco se incorporó, recargando su oreja contra el muro. –Deben haber llegado más tarde que nosotros. Probablemente no saben que estamos aquí. –Hubo una serie de gemidos constantes, un chirrido que indicó un movimiento sobre el colchón, un jadeo y luego más gemidos. Draco le sonrió a Harry.

Harry se veía completamente mortificado. -¡No quiero escuchar esto! –siseó, bajándose para poder jalar la manta sobre su cabeza.

-Oh, por favor –bromeó Draco, quitándole la manta-. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan mojigato?

-No soy mojigato. Es sólo que no quiero… es privado y… -Harry rodó los ojos y soltó la manta en un gesto derrotado.- Oh, no tiene caso explicártelo a _ti_.

-Eres un mojigato. Sólo admítelo.

-No lo soy.

En ese momento, se pudo oír a través de la pared un gimoteo. Draco se estiró al lado de Harry, escuchando.

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró. –Podría haber estado muy bien sin saber que ella hacía tanto ruido en la cama.

Draco rodó hasta quedar de lado, se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró a Harry en el oído: -¿O sin saber cómo suena ella cuando le están haciendo sexo oral?

-¡No sabes qué están haciendo!

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír contra la mejilla de Harry. –Es la única que está haciendo ruido. Él nunca está tan callado al menos que tenga la boca ocupada. –Con la punta de la lengua trazó el canal de la oreja de Harry.

Harry tragó saliva. –Yo… supongo que sabes de lo que estás hablando.

Los gemidos de Hermione parecieron ir _in crescendo_ y luego todo se quedó en silencio por un momento. Harry aspiró temblorosamente, se volteó de lado y besó a Draco.

Harry era fantástico besando, pero Draco nunca se lo había dicho. En realidad, él nunca había pasado mucho de su tiempo besando a nadie. Los besos siempre habían sido un rudo y rápido preludio antes de tener sexo, pero con Harry eran algo que también podía ser un todo. Harry se retiró justo lo suficiente para que sus labios apenas sí se tocaran y sus alientos se mezclaran. Su mano acarició a Draco dirigiéndose hacia abajo, moviéndose con lentitud, casi tanteando. Draco se quedó tan quieto como pudo soportarlo. Adoraba la tensión y Harry estaba empezando a aprender a jugar muy bien con su cuerpo de esa manera.

El sonido de la cabecera de la cama golpeando rítmicamente contra la pared arruinó el momento. Se miraron el uno al otro por un par de segundos y entonces comenzaron a reír. Eso era más que un cliché, era ridículo; y ambos estaban al borde de la histeria después de dos minutos de aquello. Se esforzaron por permanecer callados, mirando fijamente hacia el techo mientras escuchaban los golpes de la cabecera, los gruñidos de Manny y los gritos de Hermione.

Después de cinco minutos, Draco comenzó a sentirse un poco incompetente. Echó una mirada furtiva hacia Harry, quien tenía una expresión pensativa en la cara.

-Nunca duraba tanto tiempo conmigo –murmuró Draco.

Harry soltó un bufido. -¿Quién podría?

-Buen punto.

-¿Es así…? –Harry hizo una pausa, mordiendo su labio.- ¿La mayoría de los hombres duran tanto?

Draco no estaba seguro si la duda de Harry era inseguridad o curiosidad genuina. –No en mi experiencia. Pero eso les gusta a las mujeres; ¿no?

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció.

El golpeteo aumentó en velocidad, se volvió errático y estuvo acompañado por sonidos intermitentes producidos por Manny y Hermione. Finalmente, todos los ruidos cesaron juntos. Draco le sonrió a Harry y luego aplaudió. Harry lo observó por un largo segundo antes de unirse finalmente a él con un grito de alegría.

-¡Que se repita! –gritó Draco, riéndose.

Hubo silencio detrás del muro y luego un inconfundible: -¡Váyanse a la mierda!

Draco sonrió ampliamente. Harry jaló el cobertor encima de ambos y se acostó de nuevo, cubriendo el pecho de Draco con un brazo. Tibio y cómodo, Draco cerró los ojos deseando no soñar más.

**--------------------**

_Martes 24 de febrero, 2004._

La lechuza era muy poco común, aunque nadie lo notara. Su plumaje era entre gris y café oscuro, y en cierto tipo de luz casi parecía negro. Pero su característica más extraña era una mancha blanca en el pecho: casi un círculo, como si alguien hubiera tomado una brocha y le hubiera dado un golpe en espiral con ella.

Revoloteó encima de una azotea, escudriñando las cornisas del edificio en busca de pichones que se hubieran quedado solos en sus nidos. Un pichón observó suspicazmente a la lechuza, levantando la cabeza, piando y acomodándose más adentro en su nido. Su compañero se paseó nerviosamente a su lado, también sin perder de vista a la lechuza.

El ave dirigió su mirada hacia la calle que estaba debajo, la cual bullía de gente que se encaminaba a su trabajo. Nadie miró hacia arriba. Los ojos de la lechuza siguieron a algunas personas mientras caminaban: un hombre anciano cargando un saco con fruta desde una verdulería; dos escolares charlando entre ellos y meneando sus carteras conforme avanzaban; una mujer joven que llevaba un maletín y que iba a toda prisa hacia su trabajo. La lechuza regresó su atención a los pichones.

La joven en la calle revisó su reloj de pulsera y frunció el ceño, entonces se introdujo por la puerta de un "Pret a Manger". Ordenó en la barra dos cafés con leche y un pastel, sonriendo cuando el cajero coqueteó con ella utilizando un marcado acento de Europa del Este. Ella se retiró el oscuro cabello de la cara, tomó sus compras y le cerró un ojo al hombre, obteniendo una sonrisa que le reveló demasiada información sobre su historia dental. Cuando alcanzó la salida, un hombre de mediana edad que vestía un fino abrigo le abrió la puerta. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa, inclinado la cabeza solo un poco.

De regreso a la acera, torció hacia una calle lateral y apenas si evitó chocar contra un hombre de elegante traje, quien se disculpó y trató de entablar una conversación antes de que ella le repitiera que estaba bien, que no se había hecho daño. Tenía que ir al trabajo, dijo ella con sus perfectos labios rojos curvándose en una sonrisa divertida. Él la observó alejarse con un suspiro.

Ella rodeó una esquina y se detuvo ante una tienda de antigüedades. Las vitrinas del lugar estaban llenas de polvorientos objetos y el letrero de la puerta estaba volteado del lado que decía: "cerrado". Siempre estaba cerrada, aunque nadie se percatara de ello. Era una tienda completamente mediocre en una calle tranquila.

La mujer echó un vistazo a ambos lados de la calle y entonces susurró una palabra hacia la pelada pintura de la puerta. Hizo una pausa durante un momento más antes de introducirse a través de la sólida madera hasta un edifico de iluminadas oficinas.

Pasó a un lado de la recepcionista, quien apenas si le dirigió una mirada, y se encaminó hacia las oficinas del fondo. Entró por otra puerta hacia una gran habitación con varios escritorios, computadoras, diferentes piezas de equipo y una variedad de exóticas plantas de interiores. Un hombre sentado en uno de los escritorios trabaja sobre un teclado y miraba fija e intensamente la pantalla de su computadora.

Ella lo contempló durante un momento, quitándose su abrigo y colocando los cafés y su maletín sobre un escritorio. Levantó una de las tazas y caminó hacia el hombre.

-Buenos días –dijo él, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella puso la taza junto a su teclado, luego se sentó en la orilla del escritorio. –_Latte_, con un chorrito de jarabe de avellana. –Cruzó las piernas y su falda corta se subió un poco. Bajó la voz al agregar: -Justo como a usted le gusta, señor Padilla.

Manny levantó los ojos hacia ella y pareció asustarse un poco ante la vista. –Buenos días –repitió y tomó su café.- Gracias.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó para poder ver el monitor. -¿En qué estás trabajando?

-En aquella pista que supuestamente tú estabas investigando –respondió él tomando un trago de su café.

Ella mordió su exuberante labio inferior pintado en rojo. –Ups. Iba a hacerlo esta mañana.

Manny arqueó una ceja. –Seguro que sí. Bueno, si llegas tarde, traerme un café ciertamente suaviza las cosas.

-¿Algo más que pueda hacer para compensar? –preguntó ella. Se pasó un mechón de su oscuro cabello tras la oreja y sonrió, abriendo los labios levemente.

-No –respondió Manny, regresando a su trabajo.

-¿Estás seguro? –se inclinó aun más hacia delante.

Los ojos de Manny se elevaron, primero a su expuesto escote y luego hacia su rostro. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer e hizo gestos.

La mujer sonrió. –Voy a decirle a tu novia que viste bajo mi blusa.

-Y yo voy a decirle a tu novio que estás coqueteando conmigo –replicó él.- Ahora; ¿serías tan amable de quitar tu adorable trasero de mi escritorio e irte a trabajar?

Ella sonrió ampliamente, pegó un saltito para ponerse de pie y se acomodó la falda. Un aullido lobuno se dejó oír a sus espaldas.

-¡Oye, nena! –Un hombre joven estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta.- ¿Dónde está mi café?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. –Consíguete tú mismo tu maldito café.

-Oooh, qué genio –respondió él, sonriendo.- ¿Estás en tus días?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda.

-Muy bien, chicos, es suficiente –los interrumpió Manny.- Hoy tenemos reunión. ¿Recuerdan? Ben; ¿ya terminaste aquel reporte?

-Casi –respondió Ben y desapareció por el pasillo.

-Y tú no vas a ir a la reunión luciendo así –dijo Manny, girándose hacia la mujer.

Ella se recargó contra su escritorio y sonrió. -¿Por qué, te distraigo?

-Sí –respondió él, regresando la atención a su teclado.

-Creo que te gusta.

La ignoró, poniéndose en cambio a revisar concienzudamente una hoja de cálculo.

Después de un momento, ella suspiró dramáticamente. –Oh, está bien. _Finite incantatem. _–Su imagen resplandeció y después Draco Malfoy estaba de pie en lugar de ella.- ¿Sabes? La gente es terriblemente amable con las chicas bonitas.

Manny sonrió presuntuoso. -¿Estás considerando hacerte el cambio permanente?

-Muy gracioso. –Draco se acomodó detrás de su escritorio.- Si no te importa mandarme esos archivos…

-¿Con los que _yo_he estado trabajando? –preguntó Manny con un tono de falsa indignación en la voz.

-Y sí que te lo agradezco –respondió Draco sin levantar la vista de su monitor, el cual estaba despertando a la vida. Empujó sus anteojos más arriba de su nariz e hizo su mejor imitación del acento de Brooklyn: -Que sea de volada; ¿si, _man_? –La computadora emitió un pitido.- Mierda. ¿Ya hay más actualizaciones para Wizard XM?

-Sí –resopló Manny.- Te dije que debíamos quedarnos con Linux. Tiene una interfaz mágica fantástica. Pero _no_…

-Ya sé, ya sé. Le he vendido mi alma a Microsoft.

Manny golpeó la pantalla del monitor con su varita: -_Epistula._

Varios archivos aparecieron en el monitor de Draco. Abrió uno, sólo para que de repente apareciera una ventana emergente diciéndole que tenía que reiniciar su computadora de inmediato para que las actualizaciones de Wizard XM pudieran ser instaladas. _"¡O se corre el riesgo de que el Sistema falle y se destruya!"_ advertía la ventana emergente, completada con la imagen de un mago de apariencia enojada frunciendo el ceño y sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Draco.

-Está bien –gruñó Draco y pasó una mano sobre la pantalla.

"_¡Actualizando!"_ mostró la pantalla con alegres letras. _"¿Por qué mientras espera no va a Starbucks por una deliciosa taza de café? La cafetería Starbucks más cercana a usted se encuentra…"_

Draco golpeó la pantalla con su varita para bajar el volumen del sonido y luego abrió su maletín. Tenía varias pistas a seguir, tantas que le era difícil saber por dónde comenzar. Normalmente eso habría sido un reto que habría aceptado con agrado. Le gustaban las actividades de espionaje, asumir identidades falsas y ganarse la confianza de personas sospechosas. Pero su cabeza tenía un precio y eso le restaba un poco de diversión al trabajo. El hechizo glamour era una manera de pasearse por el mundo muggle sin ser reconocido, pero no podría ayudarlo mucho cuando empezara a rastrear Mortífagos.

Y cuanto más pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que probablemente eso sería lo que tendría que hacer. No veía otro modo de salir del aprieto.

**--------------------**

A las once en punto se aparecieron en la oficina del Ministerio de la calle Farringdon, donde Harry y Hermione trabajaban. La asistente de Hermione, Peggy, los encontró en el salón de apariciones. Ella era una bonita y esbelta morena… y el modelo que Draco había copiado para su glamour de la mañana. Ben le dedicó una gran sonrisa californiana y ella le cerró un ojo. Manny y Draco habían apostado sobre cuánto tiempo tardarían esos dos en empezar a follar.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el salón de reuniones, Draco sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago. No había visto a Harry desde la tarde del domingo. No habían podido ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué hacer aquella tarde, por lo que la solución más simple había sido tomar caminos separados. El lunes había sido muy ajetreado y por la tarde Draco todavía no había escuchado nada de Harry. Así que, naturalmente, no lo buscó; esperó a que Harry lo llamara o le enviara una lechuza con una invitación a cenar, o que se apareciera mientras Draco estaba viendo televisión, o que llegara justo a tiempo para ir a la cama junto con él. Finalmente se había ido a dormir después de medianoche sin haber sabido para nada de Harry.

Harry ya estaba en el salón de reuniones dialogando en voz baja con el Director Bass y no levantó la vista cuando ellos entraron. Hermione los miró por encima de las notas que estaba estudiando y les sonrió. Ella había estado muy mortificada la mañana del domingo después de que la habían oído en la plenitud de su orgasmo. Draco se había estado burlando de ella de buena gana durante todo el desayuno. _"Esta mermelada está taaaaan buena, ohhh, Dios…"_ Harry había tenido que patearlo bastante duro para que finalmente se callara.

Harry no estaba todavía enfadado por _eso_... ¿o sí?

Tomaron asiento alrededor de la pequeña mesa de conferencias. Peggy llevó una tetera y algunas galletas, acomodándose luego al final de la mesa con una pluma para tomar dictado y un rollo de pergamino. Susurró hacia ellos y éstos empezaron a garabatear.

-Comencemos –dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie para repartir las copias de un informe.

Probablemente Manny se quejaría más tarde de que Harry simplemente podría haberles mandado con anterioridad el archivo por correo electrónico, con la finalidad de ahorrar tiempo. Por supuesto, el Ministerio todavía no tenía acceso a Internet, un hecho que había sorprendido tanto a Manny como a Ben. Cuando Draco se había mudado a los Estados Unidos hacía años, había estado impresionado de lo mucho que los magos norteamericanos utilizaban la tecnología muggle.

Harry todavía no hacía contacto visual con él ni lo había saludado de ninguna manera. Draco suspiró, subiéndose los anteojos por el tabique de la nariz. Los estaba usando ese día solamente porque a Harry parecía gustarle como se veía con ellos. Una cosa era cierta: la desesperación no le sentaba bien.

Dejaron caer una copia del informe frente a él. Había una notita en papel amarillo pegada encima que tenía escrito con la pequeña letra de Harry: _"Te extrañé ayer"._ Y tan sólo con eso, el nudo en el estómago de Draco se desvaneció. Levantó la vista para ver a Harry sentarse de nuevo en su lugar.

-Hemos escuchado reportes de actividad Mortífaga a las afueras de Durham –dijo Harry-, lo cual ordinariamente no sería del interés de nuestra investigación, pero en este caso la actividad ocurrió durante una visita oficial de personas no identificadas cumpliendo deberes clasificados para el Ministerio.

-¿Y no tienen idea de quienes eran esos visitantes? –preguntó Manny.

-Tenemos algunas pistas –respondió Harry.

-Pistas –repitió Draco, sacando una pluma y escribiendo con cuidado en la notita mágica: _"Yo también… ¿Almorzamos?"_- También eso es todo lo que tenemos nosotros. De hecho… -sacó su archivo de trabajo del maletín y pasó las páginas. Pegó la notita mágica en la parte superior de la hoja y le pasó la lista de sus pistas a Harry.- Aquí están las que estamos investigando en este momento. Un viaje sospechoso es uno de los indicativos que buscamos. Tal vez haya algo más encubierto.

-Desafortunadamente, no hay mucho que sospechar acerca de un viaje a Durham –bromeó Hermione.

-¿Se refieren a la ciudad de Carolina del Norte? –le susurró Ben a Manny. Éste le dio una larga mirada antes de negar con la cabeza.

Harry estudió la lista de Draco, haciendo algunas notas mientras la revisaba. –Podemos darles información clasificada de esto, arriba del nivel cinco. Más allá de eso… -volteó hacia Bass e intercambiaron una mirada significativa. Bass asintió y Harry le regresó los papeles a Draco.- Si me mandan una copia, veré que puedo hacer.

Draco le echó un vistazo a la notita pegada en la página superior, donde Harry había escrito: _"Tengo una reunión. ¿Cenamos?"_ Draco levantó la mirada y sonrió. –Eso sería fantástico.


	5. Capítulo 2B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar al Gris _

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 2, 2ª parte**

Manny y Hermione habían dejado entrever que no querían compañía a la hora del almuerzo, por lo que Draco tuvo que invitar a Ben a salir con él. Se había aplicado un glamour bastante ordinario para el gran disgusto de Ben… quien aparentemente había estado deseando poder almorzar con una réplica de Peggy.

-¿Por lo menos ya has hablado con ella? –le preguntó Draco mientras caminaban por la avenida Shaftesbury.

-Nunca hay tiempo –respondió Ben, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. –Me sonríe, pero siempre está ocupada y nunca parece haber tiempo de decirle nada sin que haya alguien alrededor escuchando. –Suspiró, luciendo ni más ni menos como un adolescente desconsolado.- ¿Crees que Hermione me daría su número?

-No todos los magos tienen teléfono aquí –le recordó Draco-. Pero no pierdes nada con preguntar. Después de todo, trabaja para Hermione, así que tal vez tenga un teléfono móvil. –Harry le había contado que el entusiasmo de Hermione por integrar la tecnología muggle con las operaciones del Ministerio, sólo se había intensificado desde que había conocido a Manny y aprendido más sobre la manera en que operaba el FBI.

Se detuvieron ante un restaurante hindú llamado "Mela", uno de los favoritos de Harry. –Aquí es –dijo Draco, estudiando el menú colocado en la ventana.

-Suena bien –dijo Ben, echándole un vistazo al interior-. Ummm… ¿Qué dijiste que iba a hacer Harry durante el almuerzo?

-Tenía una reunión –respondió Draco-. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ése que está ahí en el restaurante se parece mucho a él… y está almorzando con una chica realmente bonita.

Por un momento, los ojos de Draco no pudieron enfocarse. Pero era Harry, sentado ante una mesita cerca del fondo del restaurante. La mujer sentada enfrente de él era Cho Chang… o por lo menos, se _parecía _a Cho. Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que Draco la había visto.

-Es su ex esposa –se escuchó a él mismo decir-. Supongo que esa es su reunión.

-¿Ex esposa? –resopló Ben-. Para mí, eso luce demasiado cómodo. Si yo fuera tú, entraría ahí y diría algo.

Draco tragó y negó con la cabeza. –Se supone que no debo ser visto; ¿recuerdas?

-Estás disfrazado.

-Pero ella tiene entrenamiento de auror. –Draco no podía quitar sus ojos de esa mesa.- No puedo correr el riesgo.

Cho levantó la mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la de Harry. Draco retiró la vista. Suspiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar.

Ben corrió para alcanzarlo. –Oye... ¿estás bien?

Draco se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué tal si almorzamos tailandés? –Estuvieron caminando casi durante diez minutos antes de que Draco recordara que estaban buscando un restaurante.

**--------------------**

Harry citó a Draco en la Estación Paddington a las siete en punto. Draco había retomado su glamour Peggyesco de la mañana y Harry no lo reconoció de inmediato. Draco lo observó a la distancia durante un momento y luego se paseó tranquilamente directo a él, deteniéndose justo enfrente. Harry le dio una mirada inquisitiva que se convirtió en un aullido de sorpresa cuando Draco se inclinó y lo besó. Draco dio un paso atrás y le cerró un ojo.

Harry lucía entre impactado y divertido, pero rodó los ojos y le ofreció a Draco el brazo. Caminaron hacia el cercano "Cristini", un acogedor bistró italiano con soleadas paredes. Se sentaron cerca de la ventana y el camarero hasta le sacó una silla a Draco.

-Esto es muy extraño; ¿sabes? –afirmó Harry por encima de su menú-. No te cambiaría por un travestí.

Draco tuvo en la punta de la lengua hacer un comentario sobre si ése sería más del tipo de Harry, pero se abstuvo.

-Sólo estoy tratando de confundir un poco. Por otro lado, la gente es mucho más amable con una chica bonita que con un tipo lindo, no importa lo muy guapo que sea. –Sintió los ojos de Harry clavados en él, pero no levantó la vista.- Si te molesta, puedo cambiarlo.

-¿No se sorprendería el camarero? –Parecía ser una pregunta retórica.- ¿Quieres vino?

Draco ojeó la lista. -¿Qué tal un Chianti?

Ordenaron y el camarero les trajo pan y _San Pellegrino_. Draco convocó sin varita un escudo de conversación alrededor de su mesa.

-¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de los Inefables? –preguntó.

Harry parpadeó. –No mucho. No sé gran cosa al respecto, para ser honestos. ¿Por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Estaba investigando ese incidente cercano a Durham, el que mencionaste hoy. Durante el tiempo que ocurrió también hubo reportes de actividad extraña de lechuzas por el área. Un muggle local disparó a una de ellas y la llevó a las autoridades junto con el mensaje que iba cargando. El mensaje se autodestruyó en las manos del policía muggle, a quien tuvo que modificársele la memoria. La lechuza fue devuelta a la lechucería del Ministerio, donde fue identificada como una que había muerto oficialmente hace varios años.

-Entonces era una sombra –dijo Harry-. Interesante. Hay varios departamentos que usan lechuzas sombra y la mayoría de esos empleados encajan en la categoría de Inefables.

-De ahí mi interés. –El camarero llegó con el antipasto y sirvió el vino. Le sonrió melosamente a Draco mientras se alejaba. Draco meneó su copa y observó las piernas dejadas por el vino a los lados.- Querías saber cuan profundas han llegado a ser las conexiones de los Mortífagos. Pero... ¿hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar?

Harry estudió su propia copa de vino. –Tan lejos como para recuperar mi memoria, al menos. Después de eso, espero que todo lo demás empiece a encajar.

**--------------------**

Draco estaba tan tenso como aliviado cuando Harry le pidió que se quedara a pasar la noche con él. Hubo poco preludio; se dirigieron directo a la recámara. Draco dio por finalizado el hechizo glamour y Harry lo besó fuerte, quitándole la ropa a tirones y empujándolo hacia la cama.

Harry estaba siendo mucho más agresivo de lo usual. Por la mente de Draco cruzó el pensamiento de que Harry había estado apreciando su apariencia durante toda la noche y que por eso en ese momento parecía estar tan excitado. Pero empujó el pensamiento lejos y dejó que Harry lo oprimiera boca abajo. Éste llenó su espalda de besos mientras que sus manos parecían estar recorriendo toda la superficie del cuerpo de Draco. Sonrió: Harry era muy bueno con sus manos. Sintió como sus nalgas eran separadas y la punta de una varita se presionaba levemente ahí… y luego la hormigueante sensación de un hechizo inundándolo. Suspiró y se relajó sobre el colchón.

¿Qué había sido lo que lo tenía tenso? Lo que fuera, podría esperar hasta que tuviera un par de orgasmos.

Harry mordió juguetonamente su culo, causando que Draco soltara un grito. Después de varias mordidas más, Harry estaba sosteniendo a Draco para que se quedara quieto. Draco se rió y luego gimió cuando la lengua tibia de Harry se abrió camino entre sus nalgas.

Se sorprendía cada vez que Harry hacía eso. Era algo en lo que la mayoría de sus amantes se habían mostrado muy escrupulosos, incluso Manny. En cambio Harry realmente parecía disfrutarlo.

Antes que Draco se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba presionando su culo contra el rostro de Harry, suplicando para que esa lengua sondeara con más profundidad. Su pene estaba dolorosamente duro, colgando entre sus muslos y dejando pequeñas manchas de preyaculatorio en el cobertor de Harry. La lengua de éste lo acarició de adentro hacia fuera, lamiendo la piel alrededor de su entrada y descendiendo hasta probar sus bolas. Draco sólo podía murmurar incoherencias, deseando a veces que Harry se mantuviera haciéndole lo que estaba haciendo y otras veces deseando que se apurara y llegara a la parte donde se lo follaba.

Cuando Harry por fin se presionó dentro de él, fue un largo y lento ardor, justo lo suficiente para traerlo de regreso del borde del orgasmo. Harry había rehecho el hechizo de lubricación un poco, por lo que no había tanta fricción como a Draco solía gustarle, pero eso sólo suponía que Harry podría introducirse en él.

Draco terminó apoyado de manos y rodillas, aferrado a la cabecera de la cama mientras que Harry lo embestía. Era más rudo de lo que estaban acostumbrados a hacer, pero a Draco le gustó. A veces, fuerte y rápido era más fácil que lento y dulce.

Harry hizo mucho ruido cuando terminó, mucho más de lo usual. Se colapsó contra la espalda de Draco, sudoroso y jadeante. Finalmente logró salirse de él y se dejó caer pesadamente de espaldas a su lado.

-Oh, Dios, eso fue… -Tomó un profundo respiro.- Lo siento, sólo dame un minuto.

Draco se acarició su propia erección y consideró las cosas. Harry se recobraría y entonces, probablemente le haría una mamada. Pero la vista de Harry yaciendo sobre su espalda y con las rodillas abiertas le estaba dando a Draco otras ideas.

Gateó entre las piernas de Harry y se inclinó para besarlo. –Eso estuvo bien; ¿no? –Harry asintió y permitió que Draco asaltara su boca. La mano de Draco se deslizó entre ellos hacia abajo y entonces un dedo trazó círculos en la entrada de Harry.- Eres tan bueno con tu boca –susurró Draco.- ¿Te importaría si te devuelvo el favor?

Harry masculló una débil protesta, pero Draco ya se había resbalado hacia abajo y levantado las piernas de Harry hasta presionar sus muslos contra su pecho. Durante años había sido capaz de convocar un _elutus_ sin varita, pero nunca antes lo había hecho para Harry. Éste jadeó al sentir el hechizo y luego farfulló cuando la lengua de Draco golpeteó a través de su sensible piel.

Nunca antes había besado de esa manera a Harry; simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad durante esa semana. Debajo de él, Harry jadeaba de una forma que hizo que Draco se preguntara si nadie le había hecho eso antes. Se tomó su tiempo, circulando con la punta de su lengua y luego presionando suavemente en el centro.

Cuando su lengua irrumpió dentro del cuerpo de Harry, éste hizo un extraño sonido. -¿Por qué siento tan… raro que me guste esto?

-Porque es pervertido –respondió Draco, sumergiendo de nuevo su lengua en él.

-Oh, Dios –Harry jaló sus rodillas más arriba, como si tratara de abrirse aún más mientras la lengua de Draco lo acariciaba de dentro hacia fuera.

El miembro de Draco estaba tan erecto que le dolía. Deseaba más que nada enterrarse dentro de Harry, sentir su calor y su presión, mirar su rostro mientras le hacía el amor. Levantó la mano en busca de su varita y gateó de nuevo hacia arriba por el torso de Harry.

-Harry, realmente deseo…

-Está bien –susurró Harry con los ojos oscurecidos y sin parpadear.

Draco hizo una pausa. Quería preguntarle a Harry si estaba seguro, pero no deseaba darle una oportunidad de cambiar de parecer. Oprimió la punta de su varita dentro de Harry y murmuró el hechizo de lubricación, luego lo repitió en él mismo. Nunca era demasiado lubricante para la primera vez. Posicionó la cabeza de su erección y bajó la mirada hacia la cara de Harry.

Harry estaba un poco pálido, pero lucía como si estuviera tratando de relajarse. Draco sonrió y lo besó. -¿Listo?

Harry asintió.

Draco se oprimió contra él y de inmediato encontró resistencia. Sabía que tenía que doler, pero se empujó un poco más adentro. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron de golpe. Draco se detuvo, inseguro. -¿Estás bi…?

-Para-para-para –espetó Harry-. ¡Por favor… salte!

Draco se retiró con un suspiro y se acomodó a un lado de Harry, mirando su rostro.

-Lo siento, pero… realmente duele –dijo Harry. Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos continuaban cerrados.

Draco no dijo nada. Se imaginó que un "no estabas lo suficientemente relajado" no ayudaría. Sólo besó a Harry en el hombro y esperó.

Hubo un largo silencio. –Lo siento –dijo Harry al final, rodando para quedar de lado.- En serio deseaba intentarlo.

-Lo sé –dijo Draco-. Probaremos en otra ocasión.

Harry sonrió y miró hacia abajo, hacia la decaída erección de Draco. -¿Quieres que me encargue de eso?

-No ahora –dijo Draco. Se metió bajo el cobertor y le hizo señas a Harry para que se le uniera. –Tal vez más tarde.

**--------------------**

El golpeteo los despertó. Al principio Draco pensó que eran Manny y Hermione de nuevo, pero luego recordó dónde estaba. Harry se sentó, luciendo un poco desorientado.

El reloj marcaba las once y media y alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

-Quédate aquí –dijo Harry, poniéndose un par de pantalones de pijama y tomando su varita. Cerró la puerta de la recámara detrás de él.

-No soy precisamente un inútil; ¿sabes? –murmuró Draco. Se quedó tendido y escuchando en la oscuridad. Después de un momento, vio la luz llegar por debajo de la puerta y entonces oyó voces. Quien quiera que fuera, estaba hablando quedamente. No sonaba como un problema.

Se colocó sus bóxers y se acercó sigilosamente hasta la puerta, abriéndola con un crujido. Harry estaba sentado en su sofá con alguien y estaban charlando. La persona se arrojó a los brazos de Harry y ahí fue cuando Draco la reconoció: era Cho.

Estaba deprimida por algo y aparentemente, Harry estaba tratando de consolarla. Draco no pudo evitar la llama de celos que ardió en su garganta. Durante la tarde se había logrado convencer a él mismo que aquella "reunión" para almorzar no era nada de qué preocuparse, que era sólo un adiós, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Harry le había comentado algo acerca de papeles de divorcio, así que tal vez sólo se había reunido con ella para entregárselos.

Pero _eso_… ¿una mujer hermosa tocando a la puerta de su novio a medianoche y colapsando en sus brazos? Draco bufó. Abrió la puerta un poco más y se esforzó por escuchar la conversación.

-… di cuenta de que Aarón es un completo idiota, eso es todo. Era una de sus estudiantes y no le importó. –Ella se sentó derecha de nuevo y se limpió los ojos.

Harry la estaba mirando fijamente con una extraña expresión en la cara. Draco sólo sabía un poco del motivo por el cual habían terminado, pero estaba casi completamente seguro que tenía algo que ver con Cho engañando a Harry con ese mencionado Aarón.

Imbécil.

-Te extraño, Harry. He sido tan tonta y sé que probablemente tú ahora me odias, pero…

-Verás, Cho…

-Pero cometí un error, Harry. –Sus ojos oscuros se inundaron de lágrimas y tomó la mano de él entre las suyas.- No espero que me permitas regresar o algo parecido. Sólo quiero que… -se interrumpió, con el labio temblando.

Harry exhaló y observó hacia sus manos unidas. Parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

Cho bajó la vista a sus manos y tocó con un dedo el anillo de Harry. –Por un momento pensé que era tu anillo de bodas. ¿Desde cuándo tienes éste?

-Hace un par de años –respondió Harry, elevando la mirada-. Empecé a usarlo de nuevo recientemente. Era de Ron.

La cabeza de Cho se sacudió ante eso. Por un momento, pareció como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera. Finalmente, tomó con su mano libre la mejilla de Harry y se inclinó para besarlo.

Harry pareció congelarse en el lugar, como el típico animalito encandilado con las luces del auto que lo va a atropellar. Draco esperó que se moviera hacia atrás, que dijera que no, que la empujara lejos. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo se quedó sentado ahí, esperando a que ella lo besara.

Draco sabía que era una terrible idea, pero no pudo quedarse sin hacer nada durante más tiempo. Terminó de abrir la puerta y tosió. Harry saltó como si acabara de recordar en dónde se encontraba. Cho levantó la vista y jadeó.

Vestido sólo en bóxers y con el cabello revuelto, Draco estaba bien enterado de que debía verse como un pervertidor. Caminó hacia ellos, se sentó en el brazo del sofá detrás de Harry y le sonrió gélidamente a Cho, inclinándose hacia delante hasta poner una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

-¡Malfoy! –escupió ella con los ojos tan abiertos como platos-. Yo no… pero tú estás…

-¿En los Estados Unidos?. ¿Con los Mortífagos?. ¿Muerto?

-¡Aquí! –dijo ella. Su boca se abrió y se cerró de nuevo, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras que expresaran su conmoción.

Harry se recargó contra Draco y suspiró. –Él está trabajando con nosotros, y… esto es… Draco y yo…

-Es justo lo que parece –añadió Draco con amabilidad.

Cho se dejó caer de espaldas contra el respaldo del sillón, anonadada. –Esto es… oh, Dios mío. –Miró a Harry otra vez.- ¿Desde hace cuánto?

-Un par de semanas –respondió Harry, volteando hacia otro lado.

El rostro de Cho se ensombreció por un momento y luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco. Hubo en ellos una chispa de algo, de algo extrañamente familiar. Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron en respuesta y Cho presionó sus labios hasta formar una delgada línea. Se puso de pie, alejando su mirada de Draco como si fuera por simple voluntad. –Lamento haberlos molestado. Debo irme.

Harry se levantó y le puso una mano en un hombro. –Siento lo de Aarón. Es un estúpido pretencioso que te hizo perder el tiempo. Pero, de cualquier forma, tú y yo no teníamos mucho de matrimonio.

Cho le dedicó una forzada sonrisa. -¿Por qué entonces nos molestamos en casarnos?

-Porque pensamos que estábamos haciendo lo correcto –dijo Harry, rozando su mejilla con un dedo.

Cho parecía estar esforzándose por mantener una expresión de resignada tristeza. –Claro.

-Buenas noches –dijo Harry.

Cho asintió y abrió la puerta. Miró hacia atrás y le dio a Draco una cáustica mirada antes de cerrarla a sus espaldas.

Harry se volteó hacia Draco y suspiró. –Oh, Dios. Eso fue… interesante.

Draco le tendió una mano. -¿Regresamos a la cama?

-Todavía no. –Harry se sentó en el sofá y se jaló las rodillas hasta el pecho.

Draco se agarró de las manos por detrás de la espalda. –Harry, lo siento. –No tenía idea de porqué, pero eso era lo que se decía en esos casos; ¿o no?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –No puedo creer que ella… -hizo una pausa y apretó los labios. Draco lo miró fijamente, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer.- Viene a llorar sobre mi hombro porque la engañó con una chica universitaria, como si yo fuera… Después de que ella… -Harry tragó saliva y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no perder el control de sus emociones.

Draco exhaló y se sentó junto a Harry. No tenía idea de qué decir.

Harry miró fijo hacia el suelo durante un largo momento. –Disculpa.

-No es culpa tuya que tu ex esposa sea una perra egocéntrica. Puedo matarla, si gustas.

Harry se rió, pero continuó sin mirar a Draco.

-Vamos a la cama –dijo Draco otra vez, manteniendo su voz amable. -¿Por favor?

Harry por fin levantó la vista hacia él, con los ojos brillantes. –Adelántate. Te alcanzaré más tarde. Sólo necesito un par de minutos. ¿Está bien?

Draco sintió que el nudo de su estómago se formaba otra vez.

**--------------------**

Lucius entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba a Draco arrojar el cigarro al pavimento y apagarlo con su zapato. Draco se estremeció cuando su padre levantó una mano para tocar su rostro. –Todo a su debido tiempo, muchacho. Hay algo que quiero que hagas.

Draco se congeló en el lugar. ¿Por qué no podía moverse? –No he cambiado de opinión. No tengo intención de…

-Todo lo que te pido ahora es que ayudes con la captura de Potter. Sabemos dónde está. Podemos atraparlo fácilmente, pero necesitaremos tu ayuda para controlarlo, para convencerlo de que coopere.

Draco cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de salir de esa, pero su mente estaba dando vueltas de tal manera que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Qué gracioso, no recordaba haber bebido.

De hecho, no podía recordar nada de esa noche.

Lucius se inclinó y besó a Draco en la mejilla. -Te contactaré de la manera habitual –susurró. Draco tragó… en esas palabras había algo que lo aterrorizaba. Lucius se volteó y se alejó.

Draco se recargó contra la pared del callejón con las últimas palabras de su padre resonando en sus oídos. _Te contactaré de la manera habitual._

Una mano atrapó su muñeca y le dio vuelta en la oscuridad. Draco buscó su varita con una mano, pero no pudo cerrar los dedos a su alrededor. Levantó la vista y su muñeca fue liberada. No había nadie ahí.

**--------------------**

Draco se despertó asustado, sólo para encontrarse con que todavía estaba solo.


	6. Capítulo 3A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 3**

_Viernes 27 de febrero, 2004_

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Manny.

Draco levantó la vista de su monitor y se frotó los ojos. –Sí. Sólo estoy cansado.

-Espero que no te moleste que te haya traído un moka en vez de un _latte._ –Manny le pasó una taza de papel de "Pret" y sonrió ante la expresión de horror de Draco.- Dioses, estoy bromeando. Bien que lo sé.

-Gracias. –Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-¿No vas a darme ninguna réplica ingeniosa? Algo _anda_ mal. –Manny agitó la mano y la silla de su escritorio se movió obedientemente por el suelo. Se sentó y estudió a Draco por un momento. -¿Harry no te deja dormir por las noches o algo parecido?

-No. No de esa manera. No es nada.

-Me ofrecí a traerte un café porque durante toda la mañana te has estado durmiendo. No es típico de ti. –La expresión de Manny era de genuina inquietud a pesar de la ligereza del tono de su voz.

-No lo sé. He tenido problemas para dormir.

-¿Estás estresado?

-No es nada. Olvídalo.

-Deberías probar alguna poción para dormir. Mi tía Emilia tiene una receta maravillosa que…

Draco gimió. -¿Crees que no he probado pociones para dormir?

Los ojos de Manny se entrecerraron. -¿Estás tratando de dejar de fumar otra vez?

Draco se encogió de hombros; esa era una excusa tan buena como cualquiera. –Dos malditos días sin probar uno solo.

-Realmente debes estar muy enamorado –dijo Manny, moviendo su silla de regreso a su propio escritorio.

-O realmente estoy siendo un idiota de clase mundial –masculló Draco.

Después de diez minutos de mirar fijamente el informe decodificado que Hermione le había _epistulado_ aquella mañana, Draco podía sentir cómo perdía la consciencia. Estaba tan cansado que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Draco? –Manny estaba parado a un lado de él.

Draco parpadeó. Se había quedado dormido.

-Tal vez deberías tomarte el día libre –dijo Manny. Parecía preocupado.

-No puedo –respondió Draco. –Hay mucho qué hacer.

-Pero tú no estás haciendo nada. Necesitas dormir un poco. Vete a casa.

Draco suspiró. Lo último que necesitaba era irse a dormir y encontrarse de nuevo con esa pesadilla. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que estaba vinculada con todo lo demás: con la memoria perdida de Harry, con los Mortífagos infiltrados en los gobiernos norteamericano y británico, con la verdad acerca del destino de Voldemort. Pero no sabía de qué manera y odiaba recordar eso todas las noches.

Se inclinó hacia delante y oprimió la frente contra su escritorio. –Dios, yo no… no puedo hacer esto. No puedo trabajar en esta oficina. No puedo seguir escondido.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Manny se sentó al borde del escritorio de Draco.

-Conozco jodidamente bien el trabajo de oficina. No es esto en lo que soy bueno, Manny. Yo soy espía de campo. Me integro; trabajo clandestinamente; combato contra las personas. Aquí no estoy logrando nada. –Draco se enderezó y se pasó una mano por el cabello, quitándoselo de la cara. Los mechones rojos estaban empezando a crecer, cosa que lo fastidiaba sin parar. Era uno de esos tintes muggles, así que no había nada que pudiera hacer con ellos.

-Draco, lo estás haciendo bien. Tú…

-No, no es cierto. Necesito salir de aquí.

-Le han puesto precio a tu cabeza. Tu padre es solamente uno de todos los que estarían encantados de ponerte las manos encima y probablemente él es el único que no te mataría en cuanto te tuviera a la vista.

-Sé que es peligroso. Pero vine aquí a ayudar. De hecho, arriesgué mi _vida_ al venir aquí a ayudar.

-No –Manny negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos lo miraban comprensivos. –Viniste porque Harry te lo pidió. Viniste porque aquí es dónde él está.

Draco miró fijamente sus propias manos. Si Harry se enteraba de la verdad –de toda la verdad- Draco dudaba que entendiera. Y ése era el quid de su problema. Tenía que resolver ese misterio antes de que Harry se enterara de sus secretos… porque entonces nada importaría ya. Era su única oportunidad.

-Vete a casa –dijo Manny. Draco frunció el ceño y Manny suspiró. –Entonces; ¿salimos a caminar un poco?

**--------------------**

-Mamá dice que está lloviendo a lo bestia en San Antonio –dijo Manny echándole un vistazo al cielo gris. –Le conté que aquí está igual.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?

-Me mandó un correo electrónico.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. –Es increíble que tus padres usen el correo electrónico. No conozco ningún otro mago mayor de cuarenta años que lo haga.

-¿No sabes lo que cuesta mandar un ganso trasatlántico? Por otro lado, ella ha usado el correo electrónico desde hace años. Aunque el Instituto de Magia está oculto de los mundanos, continúa siendo parte de la Universidad.

-¿Ahí fue dónde estudiaste?

-No –respondió Manny con una carcajada. -Hubiera tenido a mi propia madre como profesora de Teoría de la Magia Occidental, lo cual habría sido un desastre en potencia. Fui a la Universidad de Michigan. Tiene un instituto de magia grandioso, uno de los mejores del país.

-Aquí no es muy común que los magos vayan a la universidad –dijo Draco. –Pero yo quería entrenarme para ser auror, así que eso no fue necesario para mí.

-En los Estados Unidos se necesita un grado de licenciatura para eso –señaló Manny. –Pero aún así… debes haber hecho enojar bastante a tu padre al seguir esa carrera.

Draco se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

-Yo me rebelé contra mis padres al casarme joven y sin haberme graduado de la escuela. Esa es la manera de hacer enojar a tus padres cuando tienen niveles académicos, en caso de que te lo preguntes.

-Hermione va a adorar a tu familia –dijo Draco, sonriendo.

Manny se sonrojó y se quedó callado por un momento. –Todo está sucediendo tan rápido. Yo no… ¿realmente puedes enamorarte de alguien en dos semanas?

Draco suspiró. –Sí… creo que sí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que Leicester Square se abrió ante ellos, rebosante de turistas aún en ese mes tan sombrío. Siguieron su camino hacia el centro de la plaza y se sentaron en un banco. El glamour de Draco estaba diseñado para ser lo menos interesante posible y absolutamente nadie le dirigía una mirada. Manny recibía varias miradas curiosas, pero Draco parecía ser invisible.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Harry? –el tono de Manny era casual, pero Draco sabía que la pregunta no lo era.

-Bien.

-Ben me dijo que el otro día lo vieron con su ex esposa.

Draco suspiró. –Sí, bueno… no fue nada.

Manny abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró otra vez. Se giró hacia Draco. –Sé que lo quieres… y parece ser muy buen chico… pero; ¿no existe la posibilidad de que para él esto sea sólo una aventura por despecho?

-Por supuesto que existe la posibilidad. –Draco observó cómo un montoncito de basura se agitaba por la brisa en el suelo frente a él.

-Es que no quiero que te haga daño.

-¿Cómo tú me hiciste, quieres decir? –preguntó Draco, levantando la vista para mirar a Manny a los ojos.

La expresión de Manny no se alteró. –Sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de eso. –Se quedó en silencio un momento y entonces evitó su mirada. –Estaba furioso con ella, con el mundo, con las mujeres en general. Y tú estabas ahí, tan dispuesto y… yo sentía curiosidad. Nunca tuve la intención de que eso se complicara tanto. –Manny se sujetó las manos sobre su regazo, casi como si lo hiciera para evitar tocar a Draco. –Pero te quiero. Siempre te he querido.

-Lo sé. Y yo confío en Harry. No te puedo explicar porqué. No tengo razón para hacerlo, pero estar con él me hace sentir muy… tranquilo. Aunque él continúa aclarándose las cosas, de algún modo sé que lo nuestro funcionará, siempre y cuando yo no lo eche a perder. –Draco frunció el ceño. No había tenido la intención de decir lo último en voz alta.

Manny le sonrió. –Entonces no lo eches a perder. Pero si él te lastima, tendré que asesinarlo.

Draco sonrió. –Me pregunto si él habrá tenido esta misma conversación con Hermione.

-Probablemente. ¿Tú crees que ellos dos alguna vez…?

-No, no lo creo. –Le sonrió ampliamente… y entonces una figura oscura llamó su atención justo detrás del hombro de Manny. Draco sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco.

-¿Qué? –dijo Manny, torciéndose para mirar hacia la misma dirección que Draco.

Draco parpadeó y la sombra se había ido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Manny.

Draco asintió. –Yo… por un momento creí haber visto algo.

-¿Visto qué? Parecía como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Draco trató de no estremecerse por la ironía del comentario. –No fue nada. Regresemos ya. ¿De acuerdo?

Manny le echó un vistazo a su reloj. –De hecho, tengo una junta de trabajo con Hermione.

-¿Una junta? –repitió Draco. –Puedo apostarlo.

Manny rodó los ojos. -¿Eso es en lo único que piensas?

-Por supuesto.

Mientras se alejaban, Draco volvió a mirar hacia atrás una vez más pero no había nada ahí. Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

**--------------------**

Cuando Draco regresó, el sobre estaba depositado sobre su escritorio junto con una lechuza de aspecto malhumorado. Y algunas bolas de alimento regurgitado.

-Argh –murmuró Draco, lanzándole al ave una desagradable mirada.

-Ha estado ahí desde hace buen rato –dijo Ben, asomándose desde el pasillo. –Se negó a darle el sobre a nadie más que no fueras tú. –Desapareció de su vista.

Draco le echó un vistazo al sobre: tenía escrito _Derek Malone _con la letra de Harry. Levantó una mano para tomarlo y la lechuza lo mordió.

-¿Qué diablos…? Ah, está bien. _Finite incantatem._ –La lechuza parpadeó una vez cuando el glamour se disipó y luego se alejó del paquete. Miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido hasta que éste le ofreció un bocadillo de una caja que guardaba en su cajón. Extendió las alas como si se desperezara, y entonces voló hacia el corredor y se perdió de vista.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Draco echó al cesto de basura las bolas dejadas por la lechuza y tomó el sobre. Estaba bastante abultado y lucía peor que desgastado. Draco se preguntó si Harry lo había magullado a propósito para hacer que luciera poco importante. Lo abrió y vació el contenido sobre su escritorio. Había varios fajos de pergamino, cada uno con un clip muggle de diferente color; algunas plumas de color oscuro; una fotografía muggle de un sonriente hombre que sostenía en una mano lo que parecía ser una lechuza muerta y tenía una escopeta en la otra; y muchas piedras.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Piedras?

Levantó un solitario pedazo de pergamino. Al igual que los otros, estaba en blanco y tenía un clip a pesar de que no estaba sosteniendo más que un solo papel. Draco le sacó el clip de color azul y un revoltijo de letras y números apareció en la página.

-Granger –murmuró Draco. Una de las primeras cosas que ella había hecho cuando la oficina del FBI estuvo instalada, había sido reunirse con cada uno de los miembros del personal de manera individual para explicarles cómo funcionaban sus propias claves de codificación, cómo codificar y decodificar los mensajes, etc. Los ojos de Draco casi se habían puesto vidriosos, pero se había marchado con un motivo más para admirarla.

Sacó su varita de uno de sus bolsillos y tocó con la punta al pergamino, susurrando el hechizo clave. Los caracteres de la página se movieron y se reacomodaron en frases coherentes.

_Draco:_

_He tenido que mover algunos contactos para poder hacerte llegar esta información. Es altamente confidencial, así que tengo que insistirte que la compartas con Manny sólo en caso de que sea estrictamente necesario. Las plumas y las piedras provienen de un sitio dónde ocurrió un "incidente mágico" (así es como se refieren a él en los informes) cerca de Durham la semana pasada. Han sido examinadas exhaustivamente en nuestro propio laboratorio, pero nadie ha sido capaz de determinar la fuente de la firma mágica dejada en ellas._

Draco hizo una pausa para echarles a las piedras una mirada suspicaz. Por lo que podía ver, eran trozos ordinarios de roca.

_Las plumas pertenecieron a la lechuza que mataron. No sé si te puedan ser de utilidad o no, pero las he robado del laboratorio junto con las piedras. También te envío algunos informes clasificados hechos por los Inefables y los Aurores que fueron enviados a limpiar el área después del "incidente". Notarás que tienen partes censuradas… fue lo mejor que Bass pudo darme sin quebrantar tan abiertamente la ley._

_Hazme saber si necesitas cualquier cosa más._

_Harry_

Draco decodificó los otros juegos de pergamino y se puso a leer los informes. Los Aurores habían seguido el procedimiento oficial después de lo que parecía haber sido un ataque terrorista de los Mortífagos en una aldea a las afueras de Durham. Una casa había sido destruida, pero sólo se habían presentado ligeros daños y relativamente pocos muggles habían sido afectados. Uno de los Aurores se había quejado amargamente de que le habían impedido llevar a cabo una investigación completa. Draco escudriñó al final del informe y se sorprendió ante el nombre: _N. Tonks._ Su prima.

Tal vez era hora de una pequeña reunión familiar. No la conocía muy bien, pero su padre siempre había dicho que la sangre era lo más importante de todo. Tomó una hoja de pergamino en blanco y una pluma de una bandeja en su escritorio.

_Srta. Tonks:_

_Estoy investigando el incidente ocurrido en Durham hace una semana y he leído su informe. Me gustaría reunirme con usted en persona para hablar sobre sus preocupaciones. Favor de responder con el día y la hora que se ajuste a su horario._

_Atentamente:_

_Derek Malone_

_Oficina Federal de Investigación, EU., División Londres_

Enrolló el pergamino y lo ató, dirigiéndose entonces a la oficina del frente. La recepcionista, una joven bruja llamada Grizabella, levantó la vista del monitor de su computadora cuando él atravesó la puerta. Ella tocó la pantalla un par de veces antes de dirigirle una mirada cargada de culpabilidad.

Draco resistió el impulso de bromear con ella. La chica apenas había terminado de estudiar en Hogwarts el año anterior y nunca había visto una computadora hasta que ellos la contrataron. Aún así, de inmediato había descubierto la pornografía en Internet y a partir de ahí no hubo vuelta atrás. Se había vuelto tan adepta a navegar por la red en busca de información que Manny estaba considerando mandarla a tomar un curso muggle de computación. Draco pensaba que si hacía eso, lo más probable era que ella dejaría el FBI por un trabajo de diseño de páginas pornográficas.

-Manda esto vía lechuza –le dijo, -a Nymphadora Tonks.

-Sí, señor –respondió ella, pasándose un mechón de cabello color castaño claro tras la oreja. Draco encontraba divertido que alguien sólo unos años menor que él lo llamara "señor". Una vez ella le había dicho que lo recordaba de la escuela, pero él no la había reconocido a pesar de que había estado en Slytherin. Por supuesto, aquellos últimos años él había estado un tanto preocupado.

Ella convocó una lechuza y luego se removió inquieta en su silla, mirando fijamente sus propias manos. Draco sabía que la intimidaba, pero no tenía planes de cambiar esa situación. No había razones para conocerla un poco más.

El arribo de la lechuza rompió la tensión. Draco le pasó el pergamino y regresó a su oficina.

Veinte minutos después, Grizabella apareció junto a su escritorio. –Es la respuesta de la señorita Tonks, señor –dijo. Le dio el sobre y retiró bruscamente la mano tan pronto Draco lo tomó.

La escritura en el sobre no le era conocida, pero bueno, él nunca había conocido a su prima muy bien. Grizabella se balanceó nerviosamente junto a su escritorio, apoyando su peso en un pie y luego en el otro y con las manos agarradas al frente.

-Gracias –dijo Draco sin levantar la vista.

-¿Señor?

Draco alcanzó a vislumbrar cómo se retorcía las manos. -¿Sí?

-¿Podría…? Bueno, es viernes, y está muy tranquilo…

-Supongo que deseas tomarte la tarde libre.

-Sí, señor.

Levantó los ojos y la vio sonrojándose. –Yo no puedo decidir eso. Deberás preguntarle al señor Padilla cuando regrese.

Ella puso mala cara y Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír. Manny nunca le daría la tarde libre y ella lo sabía. –Sí, señor. –Regresó a su escritorio en la oficina del frente.

Draco abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja de pergamino. _Encuéntreme en "The Dog and Duck" a las doce treinta. _Ni siquiera había firmado. Draco miró rápidamente hacia el reloj de la pared; ya casi eran las doce.

Tonks ni siquiera sabía quién era, pero parecía muy interesada en hablar con él.

**--------------------**

Draco no podía recordar haber estado nunca antes en un pub muggle de Gran Bretaña. Cuando era más joven había pasado mucho de su tiempo en clubes gay, pero hasta ahí llegaba su experiencia. Había tenido que pedirle ayuda a Grizabella para ubicar el lugar y en cuestión de segundos ella le había conseguido de Internet toda una serie de señas. Él se había impresionado al darse cuenta que el pub estaba literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina de su apartamento.

"The Dog and Duck" le recordaba a un Caldero Chorreante limpio y menos estrafalario. Era un lugar pequeño y estaba atestado de muggles con diversas formas de atuendos profesionales. Examinó el sitio en busca de un rostro familiar, pero no vio a nadie ahí abajo así que subió por las estrechas escaleras al piso superior. Rodeó la esquina después de los sanitarios y la escalera para llegar al bar, y vio a una mujer de largo cabello negro y con gafas oscuras sentada en la esquina más alejada, leyendo un periódico. No podría haberse visto más como alguien que está tratando de pasar desapercibida. Afortunadamente, estaban completamente solos en el salón. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia la mesa.

-Señorita Tonks, supongo.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando levantó la mirada hacia él. Había conjurado un encantamiento glamour, pero esperaba que ella pudiera verlo a través de él.

-Oh, Dios mío –dijo ella, quitándose las gafas. Sus ojos color violeta estaban muy abiertos y aunque la forma de su rostro le era conocida, estaba eficazmente enmascarada por su apariencia exterior. Él envidió su habilidad para disfrazarse sin tener que recurrir a encantamientos ilusorios. –Siéntate –dijo ella, dejando el periódico a un lado con un gesto dramático. Éste cayó hasta el suelo y se esparció por todos lados.

Draco se despojó de su abrigo y lo colgó sobre una de las muchas y diferentes sillas del lugar. Tonks convocó un hechizo de mampara alrededor de la mesa donde estaban sentados, a pesar de que no había nadie más ahí.

-Draco Malfoy –dijo ella, sonriendo. –No lo puedo creer. Bueno, había escuchado rumores de que habías regresado, pero…

-¿Rumores?. ¿En serio? –preguntó Draco. Habían tenido cuidado, pero sabía lo rápido que los chismes se esparcían en el Ministerio.

-Aquí tienes –dijo Tonks, empujando hacia él una de dos cañas de cerveza que estaban sobre la mesita. –Me tomé la libertad de ordenarte una bebida. Bueno, es que no sabía que serías_tú_, por supuesto.

-Gracias –respondió Draco, tratando de no arrugar la nariz. Le gustaba la cerveza, pero era un poco melindroso al respecto.

-Saluda a Harry de mi parte –dijo Tonks, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa de complicidad. –No lo he visto desde hace siglos.

-Le diré. -¿Así que todos sabían sobre eso, entonces?

-Estoy tan contenta de ver que ha salido adelante. Su esposa nunca me gustó mucho.

Draco sonrió. Tonks era una persona bastante adorable. Debía hacer un esfuerzo para empezar a conocerla mejor.

-Desafortunadamente, no tengo mucho tiempo para quedarme a charlar –continuó ella. –Debo regresar a una reunión. –Hizo una pausa y tomó un enorme trago de su vaso antes de proseguir. –En realidad, me da gusto que seas tú al que se lo tenga que decir. En estos días hay muy poca gente en el Ministerio en la que confío.

Draco trató de no mostrar su sorpresa. ¿Ella confiaba en él? Si difícilmente lo conocía.

-Me mandaron ahí después de que sucedió. Pasó cuando menos se esperaba; ni siquiera había habido ni un solo rumor de que algo así fuera a pasar. Los últimos años ha estado demasiado tranquilo, ya sabes. –Se detuvo para beber otros pocos tragos de cerveza, como si eso le diera valor. –Fue destruida una casa de una pequeña aldea y varios muggles fueron torturados… no tuvieron daños permanentes y después de interrogarlos, les borramos los recuerdos de ese día. Pero reportaron haber visto un inusual número de lechuzas en el área durante los días previos al ataque. Lechuzas extrañas y oscuras, no como las comunes. Incluso, un granjero le disparó a una… es que había matado a uno de sus gatos. Mi primer pensamiento fue que se trataban de sombras… y después descubrí que todos los registros de los asuntos oficiales del Ministerio ahí habían sido clasificados como secretos.

-¿Tú viste alguna? –Draco tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

-Sólo la que estaba muerta. Su cabeza había volado en pedazos y estaba un poco destrozada… aparentemente el perro del granjero la había agarrado. Pero parecía una sombra. ¿Sabías que hechizan sus plumas para oscurecerlas tanto que las hacen resistentes a encantamientos de iluminación y tal?

-Tu informe señalaba que habías querido investigar más –apuntó Draco.

-Sí –dijo ella, desplomándose en su asiento como si el sólo hecho de hablar de eso fuera extenuante. –Los Mortífagos no habían atacado al azar durante años. Ahí debió de haber estado un objetivo. Y las lechuzas… ¿por qué tantas y por qué eran sombras en particular? De alguna manera tiene que involucrar al Ministerio. Estoy bastante segura que hubo Inefables en la escena antes de que sucediera, aunque nadie lo admitirá.

-Entonces, tal vez los Mortífagos sabían que estaban ahí y querían interrumpir lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo –dijo Draco. –Pero; ¿quiénes se estaban reuniendo ahí, y por qué los Mortífagos sí sabían sobre eso y ustedes no?

-Tu suposición es tan buena como la mía. Cada uno de mis intentos por investigar fue frustrado. Me dijeron que dejara de hacer preguntas tontas; que el incidente había sido terrorismo coincidencial y que no había nada más que hacer que capturar a los Mortífagos involucrados.

-¿Alguien ha sido capturado ya?

-No –bufó Tonks. –No había mucha evidencia qué seguir y nadie parece interesado en hurgar en busca de más. De hecho, la investigación se ha estancado. –Se bebió de un trago su cerveza y colocó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo, como si fuera el punto final.

-Recogieron algunas piedras del sitio –dijo Draco.

Tonks asintió. –Eran fragmentos de la casa que fue destruida. Pero nuestro laboratorio no hizo nada con ellas. Dudo que siquiera lo hayan intentado. Lo pedí varias veces, pero nadie me permitió darles un vistazo.

Draco bebió de su cerveza. Probablemente era mejor no mencionar que esas piedras estaban sobre su escritorio en ese preciso momento.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo Tonks, colocándose sus gafas oscuras otra vez. –Si quieres verme de nuevo, házmelo saber. Pero tengo que tener cuidado.

-Estaré en contacto –respondió Draco.

Ella se puso de pie, golpeando la mesa al hacerlo y casi volcando el vaso de Draco. -¡Ups, lo siento! Y dile a Harry que me escriba; ¿eh? –Con eso, se escabulló del salón y bajó las escaleras, luciendo ni más ni menos como el personaje de una vieja película muggle de detectives. Era una buena noticia que la mayoría de los magos no vieran esos filmes, pensó Draco. El comportamiento de Tonks era mucho más sospechoso de lo que debería ser alguien que quiere pasar desapercibido.

Draco se terminó la mitad de su cerveza antes de que se decidiera a irse. Descendió por la angosta escalera para encontrarse con que el salón principal del pub estaba ya lleno de gente y de humo. Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo detenerse y tomar un profundo respiro. Había dejado sus cigarros en casa –después de todo, estaba tratando de dejarlo- pero el aroma de tabaco era demasiado atrayente.

**--------------------**

Las piedras estaban dispersas por todo su escritorio. Ahora que sabía lo importantes que eran, Draco se sintió un poco culpable de haberlas dejado a la vista de todos.

Levantó una y le dio vueltas en su mano. Pudo ver de dónde había sido quebrada recientemente. Las marcas que antes él había asumido eran coloración natural, eran claramente marcas de quemadura.

Draco apretó los labios. Había muchos hechizos con el poder de destrozar roca pero los mejores eran, por supuesto, los oscuros. Y la magia oscura dejaba un tipo de residuo muy particular. No podía imaginar que en el laboratorio no lo hubieran buscado. Colocó la piedra en el escritorio y le apuntó con su varita. Se concentró por varios segundos antes de susurrar: -_Resero_. –La piedra resplandeció ante sus ojos y él se concentró: observando, sintiendo y escuchando.

Cuando había tenido que aprender a sentir el residuo de magia en el entrenamiento de Auror, le había parecido muy difícil. Era una habilidad avanzada y compleja, y desafortunadamente había tenido poca aptitud para ella. De cualquier forma, había mejorado con el paso de los años… y se había dado cuenta de que tenía especial sensibilidad para detectar magia oscura. Era una habilidad útil y sorprendente a la vez.

Miró fijamente a la piedra, enfocándose en el débil brillo que ya podía distinguir a su alrededor. Era especialmente difícil de ver, casi como si… dejó de pensar y se concentró aún más. Sólo le quedaban unos pocos segundos antes de que el hechizo se desvaneciera y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Apretó los dientes y levantó la piedra. La envolvió entre sus dedos, cerrando los ojos. Si no podía verlo, tal vez podría sentirlo. Los bordes de la piedra estaban rugosos y el residuo se sentía helado al contacto de su piel. El frío se propagó, provocando que sus dedos hormiguearan incómodamente.

Y entonces se volvió tibio… y conocido. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y la piedra cayó al suelo.

Su padre había estado ahí cuando la casa fue destruida, estaba seguro de eso. Draco se colapsó sobre su silla, abrumado. Lo que haya sido que hubiese pasado en Durham, Lucius estaba involucrado. Así como quizás alguien no identificado del Ministerio… alguien que posiblemente había hasta censurado los intentos de Tonks por seguir investigando.

Y alguien había tratado de quitar ese residuo recientemente… de eso estaba bastante convencido.

De todas formas, no había manera de saber cómo había estado involucrado su padre. La presencia de residuos mágicos podría no significar nada; en la corte se la consideraba evidencia circunstancial porque sólo implicaba que un hechizo había sido conjurado en las inmediaciones del objeto.

Draco había estado huyendo de su padre durante un año, incluso en sus sueños, y ahora el primer claro en su investigación lo llevaba directo a él. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Iría e investigaría, pero no le diría a nadie que sabía que su padre estaba envuelto en eso… no todavía.

**--------------------**

-No –dijo Harry, recargándose en su silla. –Absolutamente no.

Draco maldijo por lo bajito y apartó la vista. -¿Por qué todos parecen creer que pueden decirme qué hacer?

-Porque algunos de nosotros realmente podemos –dijo Manny. Su voz era suave y calmada. –Sé porqué quieres ir, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. –Manny no lo sabía, por supuesto; probablemente él pensaba que eso se relacionaba con el arrebato que Draco había tenido en la mañana.

-Trabajé cinco años encubierto –replicó Draco, -en situaciones mucho más peligrosas. Diariamente trataba con gángsteres muggles y Mortífagos.

-Y eso fue antes de que supieran que en realidad no eres un agente doble –dijo Harry. –Ahora las cosas son diferentes. Necesitamos mantenerte a salvo. Alguien más puede ir a investigar.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Draco, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a Harry. -¿Quién entiende la situación como lo hago yo?

-Nadie –respondió Harry. –Pero eso no cambia nada.

Draco se alejó de la mesa de conferencias y se puso de pie, pasándose las manos por el cabello con frustración. Cuando había solicitado esa reunión, había esperado que todos lo elogiaran por su brillante trabajo de investigación y le pidieran que siguiera adelante. Nunca había esperado aquello.

-Draco… -empezó Manny.

-Oh, mejor cállate de una maldita vez –dijo Draco, girándose. –No me siento especialmente feliz de ser tratado como un niño.

-Entonces tal vez deberías dejar de actuar como si fueras uno –replicó Manny. Draco lo miró furibundo.

Harry suspiró. –Manny; ¿podrías darnos un minuto?

-Desde luego –respondió Manny, incorporándose. Se volteó hacia Draco como si fuera a decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, sacudió a cabeza y salió del salón, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Harry se inclinó contra la mesa. –Sé que sabes lo que estás haciendo. Nadie discute eso.

-¿Oh, en serio? –contestó Draco, volteando para encararlo.

-Sí, en serio. No es que creamos que no puedes manejarlo; es sólo que tú eres… un arma secreta, si podemos llamarte así. Ellos no saben con certeza dónde estás, pero si alguien llegara a encontrarte ahí…

-No lo harán –dijo Draco, cruzándose de brazos. –Todos parecen haber olvidado el hecho de que yo soy un experto en trabajo encubierto.

Harry se frotó la frente con una mano, revelando por vez primera su propia frustración. –Entonces no vayas porque _yo_ te estoy pidiendo que no lo hagas. Es un riesgo terrible y no creo que valga la pena. –Desvió la vista hacia otro lado. –No quiero perderte por algo como esto.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas, considerándolo. ¿Harry estaba siendo sincero, o sólo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos? –No es justo –dijo al final.

Harry se encogió de hombros y levantó la vista de nuevo. –Nada de esto es justo, lo sabes. No es justo que yo haya perdido una pieza importante de mi pasado. No es justo que haya tenido que ver a mis amigos morir. No es justo que el destino que se suponía yo tenía que cumplir… -No terminó la frase, pero suspiró y dejó caer los brazos como si se rindiera. –Y no es justo que apenas te haya encontrado de nuevo. Soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarte ir tan rápido.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. -¿De nuevo?

Harry suspiró. –Oh… entiendes lo que quiero decir; ¿no? –Le dirigió una sonrisa optimista a Draco.

La resolución de Draco se disolvió aún contra su voluntad. Cruzó el salón para pararse frente a Harry. –No tiene nada de malo ser egoísta. ¿Sabes?

Harry envolvió a Draco entre sus brazos y depositó un beso en su frente. –Es eso con lo que cuento.

Draco se permitió ser abrazado por un largo momento, sorprendido de lo bien que se sentía. Los brazos de Harry lo apretaban de un modo reconfortante y conocido, tibios y seguros. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos en su vida sin eso?

-Por favor, no vayas a Durham –susurró Harry. –Mandaré a alguien. Incluso, tú puedes encargarte de ponerlos al tanto.

Apoyado en el hombro de Harry, Draco asintió.

-Gracias –murmuró Harry. Draco oprimió su rostro contra el cuello de Harry y trató de convencerse que había tomado la decisión correcta.


	7. Capítulo 3B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar al Gris _

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Retomando esta historia después de haberla abandonado por mucho, estoy reeditando los capítulos para subirlos de nuevo más cortos (a la mitad, precisamente). Esto con la finalidad de que sean más ágiles en su lectura para ustedes y más ligeros para mí a la hora de traducir. Obviamente subiré los capítulos que ya estaban arriba y también colocaré la mitad de uno nuevo que acabo de traducir y que mis betas están revisando en este momento.

Si eres fan de esta historia y ya se te olvidó en qué iba, te recomiendo que la vuelvas a leer porque se pone cada vez mejor ;-)

Gracias por su comprensión y disculpen las molestias.

PerlaNegra

* * *

**Capítulo 3, 2ª parte**

-¿Te estás maquillando o algo así? –gritó Draco por encima de su hombro mientras examinaba su reflejo en el espejo que Harry tenía sobre su cómoda.

-Cierra el pico –respondió Harry desde el baño, aunque sonaba más divertido que enojado.

Draco agitó su varita e hizo algunos ajustes a su glamour y entonces asintió, satisfecho. Guardó su varita. -¿A qué hora quedamos de estar ahí?

-Tenemos quince minutos –dijo Harry, escuchándose como su tuviera el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

Draco levantó una fotografía enmarcada de la cómoda dónde aparecían Harry y Ron Weasley y la cual aparentaba haber sido tomada algunos años atrás. Cada uno tenía su brazo alrededor del hombro del otro, sonriendo como si estuvieran pasando muy buen rato. Draco no pudo evitar notar que los ojos de Harry tendían a persistir en el rostro de Ron mucho más tiempo que los de Ron en Harry. Después de un momento, el Ron de la foto se giró y le susurró algo a Harry, ambos se rieron y miraron hacia Draco.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y acomodó la foto de nuevo. -¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?

-¿Disculpa? –Harry parecía haber terminado de cepillarse los dientes.

-Tienes el cabello largo en esta foto –dijo Draco, aunque ahora había tomado una pequeña figurita de una lechuza blanca que estaba atusándose las plumas sobre su palma.

-Ah, sí –respondió Harry. –No lo sé. Supongo que me cansé.

-Debes dejártelo crecer de nuevo –dijo Draco, dejando la lechuza y levantando una cajita esmaltada. –Te queda muy bien. –Abrió la caja, pero estaba vacía. Bajó la tapa y la examinó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Le parecía conocida, como si hubiera visto con anterioridad una igual a ésa en algún lado. La volteó y casi la dejó caer cuando vio la marca _SW_en la parte de abajo. Con cautela, la puso de nuevo en la cómoda: los viejos productos Weasley no debían ser manejados a la ligera.

-Listo –dijo Harry, saliendo por fin del baño.

Draco se volteó hacia él y arrugó la nariz. -No me chingues. –Era su frase americana favorita.

Harry parpadeó. -¿Qué está mal?

-¿Pantalones caqui, Harry? Francamente. –Draco tomó a Harry de la mano y lo jaló hacia el armario. –Vamos a ir a un club, no a un torneo de golf.

-Creo que me veo bien –respondió Harry, pero no puso resistencia.

Draco sacó unos pantalones negros del guardarropa. –Éstos servirán. –Se los lanzó a Harry y empezó a buscar una camisa. –No tienes nada que sea vagamente sugestivo; ¿eh?

-Lo dudo –dijo Harry, sonando un poco desesperado. Draco volteó y lo vio parado en ropa interior, a un paso de ponerse los otros pantalones. El contorno de su pene, el cual estaba ligeramente inclinado a la izquierda, era claramente visible a través de sus calzoncillos.

Un segundo después, Draco estaba de rodillas ante Harry, presionando su boca contra la tela.

-¡Joder! –jadeó Harry, soltando los pantalones y acunando la cabeza de Draco entre sus manos.

Draco pudo sentir la erección de Harry endurecerse bajo sus labios… ráfaga de poder que siempre lograba excitarlo. Levantó la mirada y sonrió. –No pude contenerme. –Jaló los calzoncillos para bajarlos y el miembro de Harry quedó libre.

-Sé lo que se sien… ohhh. –Los ojos de Harry se cerraron cuando la boca de Draco lo engulló.

Draco había aprendido muchísimo sobre lo que a Harry le gustaba en apenas dos semanas. A Harry le gustaba la presión, pero no demasiada. A diferencia de otros hombres, no le molestaban los ocasionales rasguños ocasionados por los dientes y al principio hasta parecía disfrutarlos. Siempre contenía el aliento cuando Draco oprimía la punta de su lengua dentro de su hendidura y también le gustaba que recorriera la lengua bajo la piel de su prepucio.

Pero tenían un compromiso, así que Draco estableció un ritmo que sabía haría terminar rápidamente a Harry. Su lengua revoloteó y se arremolinó sobre la suave piel y Harry enloqueció.

-Eres tan bueno haciendo esto –suspiró Harry. –Oh, Dios.

Draco afianzó el miembro de Harry tomándolo de la base con una mano, acunando sus bolas con la otra y Harry abrió sus piernas un poco más para darle más acceso. Sus calzoncillos estaban en medio del camino, pero Draco no quiso detenerse el tiempo suficiente para poderlos bajar un poco más. Giró su mano y chupó fuerte.

-Unnhh –dijo Harry y se aferró al cabello de Draco. Éste había aprendido que ésa sería toda la advertencia que Harry le haría. Las rodillas de Harry casi se doblaron cuando se vino. Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados y la mano en el cabello de Draco se apretó hasta el punto de causarle dolor.

A Draco siempre le había gustado el sabor del semen. No comprendía porqué a tantos hombres no. Era una extraña mezcla de salado y amargo, pero cada vez era diferente. Había un sentimiento demasiado íntimo en permitir que alguien eyaculara en su boca… y también una sensación de poder.

Harry movió sus caderas hacia atrás: su pene normalmente quedaba muy sensible después de derramarse. Draco hizo un mohín como si hubiera querido seguir chupando un poco más.

O Harry no se dio cuenta o lo ignoró. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza. -¿Y eso a qué se debió?

Draco se sentó junto a él y sonrió. –No lo sé. Es sólo que me gusta tu sabor, supongo.

-Mmmm –dijo Harry, levantando la vista. Se incorporó hasta sentarse y rebuscó en el cajón de su mesita de noche, emergiendo con un tubo de lubricante. –Tu turno.

¿Lubricante? Draco miró a Harry con expresión vacía. ¿Harry no había aprendido nada en las últimas dos semanas?

Harry le sonrió. –Ya sé lo que estás pensando. Ven aquí. –Se arrastró hacia atrás encima del colchón hasta quedar inclinado contra la cabecera y dio unas palmaditas en el espacio que quedó entre sus muslos. Draco gateó hasta él y Harry le indicó que debía voltearse. Draco se sentó entre sus piernas, reclinándose contra su pecho. Los brazos de Harry lo rodearon y éste desabrochó la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

El pene de Draco ya estaba hinchado después de haber visto a Harry venirse y gimió ante el primer contacto de sus dedos. Harry hizo una pausa para vaciar un poco de lubricante en su palma, entonces ciñó sus dedos alrededor de su erección. Draco se sobresaltó levemente: el lubricante estaba helado, aunque pronto se templó debido a la moción de la mano de Harry.

Draco se relajó dentro del abrazo de Harry, sonriendo. –Esto es fantástico –suspiró. –Quizá deberíamos quedarnos. Podrías hacer esto durante horas.

Harry se rió. –No podrías durar tanto.

-¿Eh? –replicó Draco. Le encantaban los buenos retos.

También a Harry. –No durarás tres minutos. –Harry no había durado ni dos, pero eso no parecía venir al caso.

-¿Quieres apostar? –sonrió Draco.

-Claro –dijo Harry, continuando con sus lentas caricias. –La verdad, sí.

-¿Qué estamos apostando?

-Hmmm. –Harry hizo una pausa, sus dedos juguetearon en la piel de Draco. –No quiero bailar esta noche. Y tampoco quiero que me compres bebidas exóticas.

Draco resopló. –Nada exótico para ti, claro.

-Bueno, otra cosa es que esté haciéndote una paja en este momento. –Había un toque de humor en su tono.

-Está bien –dijo Draco, -cuando _yo_ gane, esto es lo que quiero: esta noche, vas a ser gay.

La mano de Harry se detuvo. -¿Disculpa?

-Gay, Harry. Vestimenta, comportamiento, todo. Quiero que bailes. Quiero que te diviertas. Y sobre todo, quiero que te relajes.

La mano de Harry reanudó sus suaves movimientos. –Eso no es muy justo. Yo no pedí mucho.

-Vamos a ir a un club. Si no vas a bailar tal vez sea mejor que nos quedemos en casa. –Draco dejó que su mano trepara camino arriba por el brazo de Harry, sus dedos se quedaron sobre un tenso músculo. –Si no te gustan los términos, sólo tendrás que ganar; ¿no?

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento, considerándolo. –Está bien, de acuerdo.

Draco abrió la palma de una de sus manos y su varita voló hacia él. Remolinó el aire con ella, diciendo: -_Trifarium clepsydra_. –Un pequeño reloj de arena apareció de la nada y se quedó suspendido sobre ellos, entusiasta. –Tres minutos. ¿Listo?

-¿Y tú? –susurró Harry y sus labios rozaron la oreja de Draco.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió… debía acusar a Harry de hacer trampa. En vez de eso, giró su varita y el reloj de arena se dio la vuelta.

La mano de Harry empezó a acariciar. Draco se relajó contra él y sonrió. Eso no iba a ser tan difícil.

-¿Sabes –musitó Harry, -cuántas veces he hecho esto pensando en ti?

-¿Masturbar a otro tipo y pensar en mí? Sólo una vez, que yo sepa.

Harry se pausó para añadir más lubricante. –No, tonto. Hacerme una paja, pensando en ti. –Su mano deslizó contra la piel de Draco, girando un poco, apretando. –Pensar en ti mientras te hacen una mamada en los baños de un club, con los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

Draco sonrió. Sabía precisamente a que noche se estaba refiriendo Harry.

-Fantaseaba que en vez de ese tipo, yo era el que… te chupaba la polla.

Draco sintió un jalón en el estómago. Harry casi nunca usaba palabras como "polla". Eso era prácticamente fuera de su personalidad.

-Y yo… me preguntaba si tú estabas pensando en mí entonces.

-Sí estaba –respondió Draco, deseando que su voz sonara relajada. –Quería que entraras… a ver.

-Te derramaste mientras yo miraba. –El aliento de Harry se sentía cálido y suave contra su oreja. Su otra mano ahuecó las bolas de Draco y aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias. –Quería verte hacer esto alguna vez. Quiero verte cómo te tocas tú mismo.

-Muchísimo… en realidad, como esto. –Draco tragó saliva. Harry era demasiado bueno con sus manos.

Algo húmedo estaba reptando por la oreja de Draco, circulando el pendiente de jade que Harry le había obsequiado un par de semanas antes. Harry apretó su mano. –Esta semana aún me he seguido masturbando, pensando en ti. En la ducha, por las mañanas cuando no estamos juntos.

-Te gustan los mañaneros –dijo Draco, tratando de que su voz no sonara tirante.

-Pienso en follarte y en lo bien que se siente. –Harry tampoco usaba la palabra "follar" casi nunca. Esas palabras de los labios de Harry estaban poniendo a Draco mucho más caliente de lo que podía haber imaginado.

_Millicent Bulstrode_, pensó Draco, evocando una imagen desagradable del pasado. _En minifalda_.

-Y a veces… -Draco percibió el aliento de Harry acelerarse contra su piel. –A veces pienso en… que tú eres el que me folla.

_Y masturbándose con… un sapo._

-Pienso que primero me follas con tu lengua, y luego con tus dedos… y entonces trato de imaginar tu polla dentro de mí.

_Sapo. Millicent. McGonagall_.

-Dura, caliente y follándome…

_Millicent CON McGonagall._

La mano de Harry estaba moviéndose tan rápido que Draco no podía concentrarse. La fricción era gloriosa y el calor era increíble, casi como…

_Sapo, sapo, sapo._

-Follándome muy fuerte… y se siente tan bien…

La imagen del sapo le trajo un recuerdo acontecido hacía mucho: en el séptimo año, una vez Draco se había metido sigilosamente bajo una mesa de la biblioteca ya tarde en la noche, mientras estudiaba con Neville. Había empezado con el proceso de mamársela a Neville cuando ese maldito sapo que tenía había salido de uno de sus bolsillos y dado a Draco el susto de su vida. Aunque Neville lo había compensado por eso. De hecho, lo había compensado de una manera bastante creativa… Draco hizo gestos. Esa imagen no estaba ayudando.

Miró hacia el reloj de arena con los ojos entornados. Estaba demasiado cerca. Podía lograrlo.

-Quiero sentirte correrte dentro de mí –dijo Harry con voz ronca. Estaba moliéndose contra él, todavía más fuerte que un momento anterior. Draco podía sentir la humedad de la frente de Harry presionada contra su mejilla. Y esas palabras, viniendo de Harry…

Draco apretó los dientes. La mano de Harry no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Le habían hecho rudas y rápidas pajas montones de veces, pero nada tan intenso como eso. Se esforzó por pensar sobre algo más, cualquier cosa más. El trabajo, tal vez. Pilas de escenas pervertidas llenaron su mente de inmediato, todas con Harry masturbándolo a él en áreas casi públicas del Ministerio. Un calor inundó su vientre y gimió contra su propia voluntad.

-Eso es –masculló Harry y entonces empezó a chupar el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco. Era algo que le gustaba bastante. –Vamos, nene.

_¿Nene?_ Esa palabra fue suficiente para traer a Draco de regreso del mismo borde del orgasmo. Obligó a sus ojos a enfocarse en el reloj de arena. Casi estaba vacío. "Nene", al carajo.

Pero su cuerpo estaba clamando por terminar y la lengua de Harry estaba caliente y resbalando sobre su oreja, lo que no ayudaba nada. Los dedos que habían estado acunando sus bolas se deslizaron hacia debajo de ellas para oprimirse contra la piel que estaba justo ahí.

Draco vio estrellas. Se mordió la lengua.

-Mierda –murmuró Harry.

Y Draco se derramó, fuerte.

Pasó un momento antes de que recordara levantar la vista. El reloj estaba vacío, pero no tenía idea si había ganado o no.

Harry envolvió a Draco entre sus brazos y suspiró sobre su cabello. -¿Cuán gay tengo que ser?

Draco sonrió.

**--------------------**

El día anterior, por fin el apartamento de Manny y Draco había sido incorporado a la Red Flu, lo cual facilitaba significativamente los traslados a cualquier lugar que estuviera protegido contra apariciones. Habían pasado una tarde entera conjurando hechizos para agrandar la chimenea y que cumpliera con los estándares de la RFRU (Red Flu del Reino Unido) y habían tenido que soportar dos inspecciones distintas. Conforme transcurría el día Manny se había ido exasperando cada vez más, quejándose constantemente sobre lo lento que progresaba eso. No se relajó un poco hasta que Draco había bromeado y dicho que podría llamar y ofrecerse a hacerle una mamada a alguien para agilizar las cosas. Después de eso, todavía había sido una semana antes de que recibieran la lechuza con la notificación de que habían sido agregados a la Red y que debían poner las protecciones apropiadas (detalladas en la página veinte del folleto adjunto).

Por eso fue que Draco sintió un poco de orgullo al entrar por la red a su propio apartamento y seguido muy de cerca por Harry. Salieron de la chimenea en medio de silbidos de las dos personas sentadas en el sofá de piel negra.

-Harry, sé muy bien que esa camisa no es tuya –dijo Hermione ahogando la risa.

Bajo circunstancias normales Harry habría tenido alguna respuesta ingeniosa, pero parecía estar demasiado avergonzado para eso. –Perdí una apuesta.

-Yo se la transformé a partir de algo soso que tenía en su armario –añadió Draco.

-Hmmm –respondió Hermione y se giró hacia Manny para sonreírle. Draco tenía que admitir que ella lucía muy bien con ese pantalón a la cadera y una blusa corta que mostraba su estómago. Tenía una figura adorable… la cual normalmente solía mantener bien oculta. Draco volteó hacia Harry y vio que estaba observando boquiabierto a Hermione. Draco lo codeó y movió los labios para decir sin voz: "gay". Harry frunció el ceño.

Draco lo mandó a la cocina por algo de beber y se sentó en el sofá junto a Hermione.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres? –le preguntó ella, estudiando la apariencia de su encantamiento glamour.

-Nadie –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿De nuevo te deshiciste de los diablillos?

-Sí –respondió, inclinándose de espaldas sobre Manny. –Mis padres se los quedarán esta noche. Parecían estar muy contentos de que yo fuera a salir.

-Sí estaban contentos; ¿no? –añadió Manny, sonriéndole a ella.

Draco arqueó una ceja, pero resistió el impulso de comentar. Harry reapareció con dos botellas de cerveza y se sentó en el brazo del sofá detrás de Draco.

-¿Y qué tipo de apuesta perdiste como para que tuvieras que vestir un color fucsia tan deslumbrante? -preguntó Hermione, inclinándose encima de Draco para poder tocar la tela. Harry se sonrojó y tomó un trago de su cerveza.

Draco atrapó la mano de Hermione con la suya y le sonrió ampliamente. -¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –Las cejas de Hermione se levantaron un poco como respuesta. –Deberías ponerte un _piercing_ en el ombligo –continuó Draco, acariciando en ese momento su estómago al descubierto con la mano que tenía libre. –Tienes la figura para hacerlo. ¿De verdad tú misma cargaste a esos bebés ahí?

-Oh, sí –respondió Hermione, riéndose. –Estaba tan gorda como una ballena. ¿Verdad, Harry?

-Sí –dijo Harry, tomando otro enorme sorbo de cerveza. –Como una ballena, en serio.

Draco enarcó una ceja ante la total falta de tacto de Harry, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto. -¿Y cómo se amamantan dos a la vez?

-¡Draco! –Harry lo codeó desde atrás.

Draco se reclinó de espaldas contra él, jalando el brazo de Hermione hacia un lado y mirando fijamente hacia su busto. –Bueno, tiene un par de adorables tetas. Fue la primera pregunta que surgió en mi mente. –Le cerró un ojo a Hermione.

Hermione y Manny se rieron, pero Harry cubrió la boca de Draco con una mano. –Suficiente. Ten un poco de respeto.

-No me molesta –dijo Hermione, sonriendo. Parecía disfrutar la atención.

Manny se agachó para besarla en el cuello, guiñándole un ojo a Draco. –Ya sabes, ella sólo está tratando de ganarse la simpatía de los gays.

Hermione jadeó y lo empujó lejos de ella, pero Manny la jaló hacia él y le hizo cosquillas a los costados. Ella soltó algunos grititos y se meneó contra el regazo de él, pero no parecía como si de verdad estuviera tratando de escapar.

Harry quitó su mano de la boca de Draco y éste le sonrió. -¿No son tiernos?

Harry tomó un sorbito de su cerveza. -¿Éste es el mismo sofá que tenías en tu apartamento de San Francisco?

-Sí –respondió Draco. –Hay montones de buenos recuerdos asociados a él. –Pellizcó a Harry en el muslo hasta que por fin él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Algunos en particular –respondió Harry, cerrándole un ojo.

El bar estaba a corta distancia del apartamento, al otro lado de la esquina de la calle Old Comptom. Ya había fila para cuando llegaron.

-¿La verdad en anuncios? -preguntó Manny, echándole un vistazo al nombre del bar, el cual se deletreaba "G-A-Y" en brillantes colores.

Draco deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y sonrió. Notó que Harry se tensaba ante su contacto. –Sobrevivirás, te lo prometo –susurró Draco contra su mejilla.

-Y espero ser bien recompensado –masculló Harry en respuesta.

Una de las manos de Draco resbaló hacia abajo hasta quedar encima de la entrepierna de Harry. –Si tú insistes.

Harry arrojó su mano lejos. Draco levantó la vista y descubrió a Hermione sonriéndoles. Le guiñó un ojo.

Una vez adentro del bar, encontraron una mesa en una esquina en la cual apoyarse y de donde podían observar la pista de baile debajo de ellos. Manny ordenó una ronda de bebidas para empezar. Draco pensó que Harry estaba tratando de entrar en ambiente. No se había quejado más que una vez por la camisa fucsia tan llamativa y no había rechazado ninguna de las muestras de cariño que Draco le había hecho. Bueno, excepto por aquella. Hasta estaba viendo hacia la pista de baile.

Draco colocó una bebida en la mano de Harry. –Tómatela. Ayudará.

Media hora y varias rondas después, Hermione finalmente convenció a Harry de bailar con ella. Draco pensó que sería un lindo calentamiento, así que le dio un buen empujón cuando empezó a protestar.

Manny le dio un codazo mientras observaban al par bailar debajo de ellos. –Entonces; ¿me dirás cuál apuesta perdió?

Draco le sonrió. –Digamos que yo pude durar un poco más de lo que él esperaba.

Manny bufó. –Sin comentarios. –Sus ojos perseguían a Hermione mientras bailaba, a su blusa levantándose con sus movimientos y acentuando la curva de su cintura.

Draco tenía que admitir que era bonito ver a Manny tan embobado con alguien. -¿A ella no le importa que tú hayas… estado también con hombres?

-De hecho, eso realmente la excita. Le gusta… -Manny hizo una pausa, como si sus pensamientos hubieran alcanzado a sus palabras sueltas por el alcohol.

-¿Qué le gusta? –preguntó Draco, presionándolo un poco más. –Dime.

El rubor de Manny era visible aún con la tenue luz. –Le gusta que le hable de eso cuando nosotros estamos… -Hizo una vaga señal que lo explicaba.

-¿Quiere saber los detalles? –Draco sonrió. -Parece ser de las chicas que les gustaría usar un arnés.

Manny lo miró boquiabierto.

-No me digas que no se te había ocurrido. Te encantaba ser pasivo más que a nadie.

Manny tomó un gran sorbo de su bebida. –Bueno, si vamos a hablar de cosas tan personales... ¿cómo le gusta a Harry?

-No sabría decirlo.

Harry y Hermione regresaron de la pista muy sonrientes y Harry sorprendió a Draco al besarlo. -¿Quieres bailar conmigo antes que recupere el sentido común?

Draco se permitió ser arrastrado por las escaleras hacia la pista de baile, a través de un océano de cuerpos y dentro de los brazos de Harry. La música golpeteaba a lo lejos y él se perdió en el sonido, las luces, la sensación del cuerpo de Harry oprimiendo el suyo. Las manos de Harry estaban posadas en su cintura manteniéndolo cerca de él y sus labios rozaban los de Draco. Por un momento, Draco sintió como si estuviera flotando.

Alguien le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y se giró para ver a un chico muy lindo sonriéndole. -¿Eres quién creo que eres? –le preguntó.

Draco se volteó a mirar a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros. Su glamour de esa noche era uno nuevo, basado en alguien que había visto antes. Podía haber sido alguna celebridad que había mirado en la televisión, no podía recordarlo. Le sonrió ampliamente al chico. –Quizá lo soy. ¿Por qué?

-Es que, _sabía_ que eras gay –dijo entusiasmado el chico, casi brincando de la emoción. –Sabía que ese asunto con Britney Spears era puro teatro.

Harry hizo un sonido de ahogamiento, como si tratara de no reír. El chico entornó los ojos mientras observaba a Harry, como intentando decidir si Harry también era alguien famoso. Si supiera.

-Baila con nosotros –dijo Draco, jalando al chico entre ellos. Lo volteó hacia Harry y lo presionó apretadamente contra él desde atrás.

-Oh, Dios mío –dijo el chico, llevando las manos hacia atrás para recorrer los costados de Draco con ellas. -¡Qué ardiente!

Draco le echó un vistazo a Harry, quien lucía un poco incómodo. –Sólo por diversión –murmuró Draco. Harry arqueó una ceja y bajó la mirada hacia el chico que estaba apretujado entre los dos. No debía tener más de dieciocho años y era del tipo de chicos que son llamados_twinks_ en Nueva York. Draco enganchó sus dedos en la cintura de los pantalones de Harry y lo jaló hacia él lo más que pudo, de modo que con cada movimiento se moliera contra el otro chico. Éste apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Draco y los ojos de Harry siguieron la línea de su cuello con algo más que deseo.

Draco le sonrió a Harry y Harry le correspondió la sonrisa. Eso no se trataba de ellos dos y ambos lo sabían. Era para que Harry pudiera sobreponerse a sus inhibiciones y para que cada uno aprendiera a confiar en el otro. Draco no tenía dudas de que podrían llevarse a ese chico a casa si lo quisieran así. Tal vez algún día.

Cuando la canción terminó, Draco recompensó al chico con un beso y lo alejó, jalando a Harry entre sus brazos una vez más. Volvieron a bailar con un tipo de renovada intimad, la energía entre ellos era casi erótica. Los labios de Draco rozaron los de Harry un par de veces antes de que sus bocas finalmente se encontraran.

Draco casi había olvidado dónde estaban cuando escuchó una voz cerca de su oído: -¡Búsquense una habitación! –Miró hacia un lado para encontrarse con un sonriente Manny.

-Vete a la mierda –le respondió, capturando de nuevo los labios de Harry. Harry gimió contra él, entregándose con un deseo que Draco no había visto nunca. Tal vez buscar una habitación no fuera tan mala idea después de todo.

-En realidad –dijo Hermione, acercándose lo suficiente para poder susurrarles: -quizá quieran reconsiderarlo. La ex de Harry está aquí.

Harry se sobresaltó ante eso, levantando la vista. Sus ojos se clavaron en alguien al otro lado del lugar y Draco sintió cómo se tensaba.

Draco se giró para mirar; un grupo de mujeres estaban de pie al borde de la pista de baile, riéndose. Una de ellas llevaba puesto un tipo de velo de novia bastante pervertido, decorado con penes de plástico. Cerca de ella, vestida para fiesta, estaba Cho Chang.

-Mierda –masculló Harry.

-Jodida despedida de soltera –dijo alguien cercano a ellos. -¿Tienen que venir a restregárnoslo en la cara?

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –preguntó Harry, luciendo como si quisiera arrancar y huir en cualquier momento.

-Bueno, claramente está acompañando a alguien que va a casarse –dijo Hermione, tomando fuertemente a Harry del brazo como si ella también creyera que trataría de correr. –Quizá es una pariente, lo digo por el parecido.

-Sólo ignóralas –dijo Draco, intentando llamar la atención de Harry de nuevo.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Cho miraba fijamente hacia Harry desde el otro lado de la pista con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara. Harry se tensó aún más.

-Vamos –suspiró Draco, jalándolo de la mano. –Vamos por algo de beber.

Los cuatro se retiraron de la pista de baile y subieron las escaleras de regreso a su mesa del rincón. Manny desapareció para ir por más bebidas.

-¿Quién se cree qué es, de todas formas? –resopló Hermione. –Ha sido una verdadera perra y actúa como si _ella _fuera la víctima.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

-No ayudes tanto –murmuró Draco, tomando un traguito de su bebida.

Hermione suspiró. –Oh, Harry, es solo que… ha estado diciéndole a la gente que la razón por la que terminaron fue que a ti te gustan los hombres, y…

-¿Y que no me ocupaba de ella? –bufó Harry. -¿Qué no se me paraba?. ¿También está diciendo eso?

Hermione lucía como si no supiera qué responder. Miró hacia Draco y él se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Eso no iba a terminar bien.

-Bien –continuó Harry, inclinándose contra la pared. –De todas maneras no me importa.

Draco se apoyó en él, tomándolo de la mano. Harry se la apretó una vez y lo soltó.

Manny regresó con las bebidas. Harry tomó una y se la empinó con alarmante velocidad. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pista, donde Cho estaba bailando con sus amigas, lanzando ocasionales miradas desdeñosas hacia la dirección de Harry.

-Esto es ridículo –dijo Draco por fin. –Este es un bar gay. No podemos dejar que los heterosexuales dominen la pista de baile. –Miró hacia Manny y Hermione. –Sin ofender.

Manny se encogió de hombros. –Entonces baila.

Draco jaló a Harry de la mano, pero Harry negó con la cabeza. Draco frunció el ceño con frustración y se dirigió solo a bailar. El chico que lo había "reconocido" anteriormente lo localizó pronto y pareció deleitado de tener la oportunidad de bailar a solas con él. Draco no escuchó el parloteo del muchacho sobre música y muggles famosos… se mantuvo echándole un ojo a Cho y a su grupo mientras bailaban.

Aparentemente ella no lo había visto y no estaba poniéndole atención. El chico se movía a su alrededor y comenzó a decirle lo mucho que le había gustado su último disco. Draco sólo sonrió y asintió, sintiéndose entre divertido y enfadado. Las manos del chico reptaron hacia abajo hasta acunar el culo de Draco, entonces se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró en la oreja: -De verdad que quiero chupártela.

Draco se rió y se quitó las manos del chico de encima. –No creo que a mi novio le guste mucho.

El chico sonrió y lo miró moviendo sus largas pestañas. –Se lo haré a él también. Incluso se los haré a ambos al mismo tiempo.

_Qué tiempos aquellos_, pensó Draco. Alguna vez había puteado así. O dos veces. Sonrió y besó la frente del chico. –Tendré que preguntarle a él y entonces te lo haré saber. ¿Está bien?

El chico hizo un puchero, pero captó el mensaje y se alejó. Draco echó un vistazo alrededor. Cho no estaba a la vista. Elevó sus ojos y pudo ver que Harry continuaba a salvo entre Manny y Hermione en el piso de arriba del club. Draco frunció el ceño y se deslizó hasta el fondo del salón. Quizá ella había ido al baño.

-Oye; ¿qué tú no eres…?

-Sí –dijo Draco, girándose a sonreírle a un hombre que lo miraba embelesado. –Pero estoy tratando de pasar desapercibido esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Me firmarías el pecho? –El hombre se quitó la camisa para revelar un torso verdaderamente impresionante.

Draco pestañeó. –Lo haría, pero… parezco haber olvidado mi nombre.

El hombre le pasó un marcador y le sonrió. –Oh, creo que yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

Tres autógrafos y un intento de beso después, Draco logró escapar con rumbo al baño de los hombres con la esperanza de cambiarse su glamour. Se introdujo en un cubículo y apoyó la frente contra la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya. Si no es otro que el escurridizo Draco Malfoy.

Se volteó para mirar fijamente a Cho Chang, quien de alguna manera había conseguido aparecerse precisamente en el cubículo que él había elegido. –Mierda –dijo.

-No has cambiado nada –comentó ella, blandiendo su varita. –Por cierto, nadie puede escucharnos.

-Qué conveniente –respondió Draco. Su varita estaba guardada en un bolsillo de seguridad en sus pantalones y no podría alcanzarla sin hacer ningún movimiento repentino.

Cho apuntó su varita hacia su pecho. –Inteligente disfraz para alguien que no debe atraer la atención hacia su persona.

Draco se obligó a sonreír fanfarronamente. –Tal vez eso es lo que quiero.

-¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?

-¿Porque eres sumamente desconfiada y no muy inteligente?

La punta de la varita se presionó dolorosamente contra su esternón. –Y tú eres un patán arrogante. Puede que Harry no sepa de lo que eres capaz, pero yo sí.

Draco sonrió presuntuoso, aunque su estómago se retorció un poco. -¿Cómo sabes de lo que soy capaz?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. –Oh, _por favor_, Malfoy. Yo estuve ahí.

_¿Ahí?_ Draco no tenía idea de qué era de lo que ella estaba hablando, pero no quiso que se diera cuenta. –Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. –Al menos, esperaba que así fuera.

-Tal vez –dijo ella, mirándolo fija e intensamente. –Pero no lo he olvidado. Harry quizá te haya perdonado, pero yo no.

-Por supuesto que Harry me ha perdonado –respondió Draco, haciendo su mejor intento de inyectarle un tono engreído a su voz. –En ese aspecto, él es demasiado dulce. Tú no te lo merecías.

Ella bufó y lo miró con furia. -¿Y Hermione?. ¿También ella te ha perdonado?

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? –preguntó Draco. Su mano libre ya estaba sólo a centímetros de su varita. Si podía seguir distrayéndola durante un momento más…

-Realmente eres despiadado –espetó Cho. –Ella no lo sabe; ¿verdad?

Una expresión de desconcierto cruzó el rostro de Draco demasiado rápido como para poderla evitar.

-Ella no lo sabe –dijo Cho, arrugando las cejas. –Y apostaría que Harry tampoco. –Se retiró un paso hacia la taza del baño y extendió su brazo, elevando la punta de su varita hasta el corazón de Draco. –Debería matarte ya y ahorrarle a alguien más el problema.

Su paso hacia atrás fue la oportunidad que Draco había estado buscando. Logró envolver sus dedos alrededor de su propia varita y ante la palabra "problema", la tuvo también presionando contra el pecho de Cho. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por un largo momento.

-Parece que hemos alcanzado un punto muerto –dijo Draco.

-¿Draco?. ¿Estás aquí? –Era la voz de Harry.

-Se lo diré si tú no lo haces –largó Cho y entonces desapareció.

Draco exhaló, sintiendo sus rodillas flaquear debajo de él. Abrió la puerta del cubículo y Harry entró.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry. Tomó a Draco de la mano. –Estás temblando.

Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas contra la endeble pared del cubículo. No tenía idea de qué era a lo que Cho se había referido, pero ella parecía estar diciendo la verdad. ¿Qué había hecho él que Harry no le perdonaría?. ¿Y por qué no lo recordaba?

-Sabes que te quiero; ¿verdad? –susurró.

-Por supuesto que lo sé –respondió Harry, jalándolo para abrazarlo. -¿Algo anda mal?

_Todo_, pensó Draco. _O lo estará si tú te enteras de lo que yo he hecho_. Pero Draco no respondió nada; en vez de eso sólo levantó la vista hacia Harry.

Sus ojos verdes lo miraron con consideración por un largo rato antes de que Harry acariciara una mejilla de Draco con un dedo. –Vayámonos a casa.

-Está bien –respondió Draco. Pero pasaron varios minutos más antes de que dejara que Harry abriera la puerta y lo condujera hacia fuera.

**--------------------**

Los ojos de Lucius eran grises y helados. -Todo lo que te pido ahora es que ayudes con la captura de Potter. Sabemos dónde está. Podemos atraparlo fácilmente, pero necesitaremos tu ayuda para controlarlo, para convencerlo de que coopere.

_Es un sueño_, pensó Draco. Quizá si lo podía decir en voz alta, podría hacer que parara.

Lucius se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Draco en la mejilla. -Te contactaré de la manera habitual –susurró, entonces se giró y se alejó.

_Es un sueño_, se repitió Draco. Abrió la boca para decirlo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Su padre desapareció entre las sombras.

Draco se apoyó contra la pared del callejón y dejó salir un suspiro de frustración. Abrió su boca otra vez, pero continuaba sin poder hablar.

Una mano atrapó su muñeca y lo hizo girarse en la oscuridad.

Draco se sobresaltó; se había olvidado de esa parte. Miró fijamente hacia las sombras, pero era como si estuviera viendo a través de un velo oscuro. La mano apretó más firmemente su muñeca, hasta el punto del dolor. Draco trató de alejarse, pero sólo pudo doblar las rodillas y hundirse. La mano lo liberó y una voz habló desde algún lugar cercano a su oreja: -Él tiene la llave.

Draco se sentó en la cama con el corazón desbocado. Harry se removió a su lado, pero no despertó. Draco se pasó los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y se estremeció.

* * *

**Nota de traducción:**

_**Twink:**__ Homosexual muy joven, delgado y de aspecto delicado, más lindo que guapo._


	8. Capítulo 4A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris _

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 4**

_Domingo 29 de febrero, 2004_

La lechuza se acicaló las oscuras plumas como venía haciendo desde que el sol había salido. Estaba somnolienta, pero no era hora de marcharse. No todavía.

Hizo una pausa para echar un vistazo a la calle que se extendía abajo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para obtener un mejor ángulo. Un gato se movía sigiloso por un callejón mientras caminaba pegado a los edificios. La lechuza parpadeó una vez y miró hacia otro lado. Tenía el estómago lleno. Se movió hacia atrás para acomodarse contra su percha bajo el alero.

Ocasionalmente pasaba alguien por la calle: una mujer con unos niños; una pareja de ancianos; un hombre cargando un saco. El hombre se detuvo ante la puerta del edificio y miró hacia ambos lados de la calle antes de encender un cigarrillo. Se apoyó contra el muro de ladrillo, exhalando humo en un constante flujo. Sostuvo firmemente el saco manteniéndolo junto a uno de sus costados; se quitó de la cara un mechón de cabello con la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo y después, se la llevó a los labios de nuevo.

Unas pocas y largas caladas más y el cigarrillo fue arrojado al pavimento. El hombre se enderezó y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Se encaminó hacia la entrada del edificio, metiendo una mano en los bolsillos para sacar un juego de llaves… y se congeló.

Se quedó muy quieto durante varios segundos y luego levantó la vista. La lechuza se removió en su percha, ladeando la cabeza. Los ojos del hombre lucían llorosos desde esa distancia, pero estaban mirando fija y directamente hacia el ave. La lechuza le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear.

El hombre bajó los ojos, metió una llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

**--------------------**

Un sonido de ráfaga provino de la chimenea. Draco levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Harry salir de ella, con un niño pequeño entre sus brazos.

-¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? –pidió el niño aún sosteniéndose del cuello de Harry.

-Más tarde, Harley. Él es Draco. Salúdalo.

El niño observó fijamente a Draco durante un momento antes de enterrar la cara en el cuello de Harry. Draco se obligó a sonreír.

Otro ruido ventoso anunció la llegada de Hermione, quien llevaba una niña consigo. Emergió de la chimenea y sonrió a manera de saludo, acomodándose a su hija sobre las caderas. –Cally, necesito que tú… ¡Ay! –Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor cuando su hija le jaló el cabello.

-Mami, tengo hambre.

-Comeremos pronto. –Hermione dejó a la niña en el piso y le sacudió las cenizas de la ropa. Levantó los ojos hacia Draco y sonrió. –Buenos días.

Draco le sonrió en respuesta a pesar de que su estómago estaba hecho un nudo; había pasado todo el fin de semana temiendo la llegada de ese desayuno.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –ofreció Hermione dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cocina del apartamento.

La cabeza de Manny se asomó desde otro lado del muro. –No, tengo todo bajo control.

-¡Manny! –gritaron los gemelos a coro, corriendo hacia él para aferrarse a sus piernas.

Manny emitió un jadeo de asombro, como si estuviera sorprendido de verlos ahí. -¡Ah, olvidé que ustedes dos iban a venir! Tendré que cocinar más brócoli.

Los niños se rieron. –Nosotros no desayunamos brócoli –lo regañó Cally.

-Oh, es cierto –respondió Manny sonriéndoles. –Entonces, espinacas.

-¡No!

-¿Coliflor?

-Niños –gruñó Hermione, jaloneando los brazos de Harley para quitárselo de encima a Manny. –Permitan que se vaya a cocinar o nunca comeremos. –Los arreó hasta sentarlos en el sofá, luego revolvió dentro de la bolsa que llevaba con ella y sacó un cuaderno para colorear y algunos lápices de cera.

-Mami, de veras no vamos a comer coliflor; ¿verdad? –preguntó Cally abriendo mucho sus azules ojos. Harley se rió de nuevo y tomó uno de los lápices.

-Si eso es lo que hay, eso comerás –le advirtió Hermione antes de voltear hacia Draco. –Buenos días.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. –Ya me habías saludado.

-¿Ya?. ¿De verdad? –Hermione se encogió de hombros y con una avergonzada sonrisa, se escabulló hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días –saludó Harry. Estaba parado tan cerca de Draco, que éste pudo sentir su aliento rozarle una oreja. Le cosquilleó y entonces levantó una mano para rascársela, tocando con los dedos el pendiente de jade que tenía en ella… aquel que Harry le había obsequiado varias semanas atrás, justo antes de su primer beso. Draco sintió un pinchazo de placer ante ese recuerdo y sonrió. Los ojos de Harry siguieron la trayectoria de los dedos de Draco y también sonrió. Y justo cuando Harry se inclinaba hacia él para besarlo, Draco recordó que no se había cepillado los dientes después de haberse fumado aquel cigarrillo a escondidas.

-¿Un café? –preguntó Draco, eludiendo el beso.

-Um, seguro –respondió Harry mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Draco se dirigió a la cocina, maldiciéndose a él mismo. Tendría que encontrar un momento para poder ir a lavarse la boca. Harry había estado tan complacido al enterarse de que estaba tratando de dejar el tabaco… y en verdad _estaba _tratando. Pero el simple pensamiento de ese desayuno, más la tensión por el último par de días lo tenían agotado. Sólo había sido un cigarro. Durante el camino de ida hacia el supermercado.

Regresó con dos tazas. Harry estaba sentado junto a Cally y actuaba como si estuviera impresionado por la habilidad artística de la niña.

-Sí, es un adorable… eh, árbol. Y es tan púrpura, también.

Cally le sonrió radiante. –Y éste eres tú –le dijo, apuntando hacia un garabato hecho de lápiz de cera. Señaló otro garabato más grande y dijo: -Y éstos son Mami y el tío Manny.

-¿Uno encima del otro? –preguntó Harry.

-Se están besando –respondió Cally con una risita.

-Ah –dijo Harry. Frunció el ceño mientras observaba el papel e inclinaba la cabeza, como si eso le proporcionara una mejor perspectiva.

-¿Café? –le ofreció Draco. Harry le sonrió y tomó la taza.

-Tío Harry… -Harley había aparecido junto a Harry y le jaloneaba la camisa. Draco le dirigió al niño una sonrisa y Harley le respondió el gesto con una mirada suspicaz.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry.

-¿Quién es él? –Harley continuaba mirando fijamente a Draco. Aunque Harry ya los había presentado, parecía como si Harley apenas se hubiera percatado de su presencia ahí.

-Es Draco –contestó Harry. –Es… mi novio.

-Ah –respondió Harley, parpadeando. Para sorpresa de Draco, Harley extendió su manita para agarrar la de él.

Draco no sabía si estaba más complacido porque Harry lo había reconocido como su novio o porque Harley parecía haberlo aceptado tan fácilmente.

Cally empezó a canturrear y tomó otro lápiz. Harley jaló a Draco de la mano, obligándolo a levantarse del sofá. Draco le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Harry, pero éste sólo le sonrió y luego se puso a admirar lo que Cally estaba dibujando. Harley dirigió a Draco hacia la cocina donde Hermione y Manny, de pie junto a la estufa, conversaban en voz baja.

-¡Mami, tengo hambre! –anunció Harley.

Hermione se giró hacia ellos y pareció genuinamente asombrada de ver a Draco parado ahí. Él le lanzó una mirada suplicante. –No falta mucho –le respondió ella al niño.

Harley hizo un ruidito quejumbroso y se volteó, presionando su cara contra la entrepierna de Draco. Éste pegó un brinco de la sorpresa.

Hermione se rió. –Es peor que un perrito cuando hace eso.

Draco se sonrojó sin estar muy seguro de qué responder.

-Draco es novio del tío Harry –informó Harley colgándose de la mano de Draco.

Hermione sonrió. –Sí, así es. ¿Y quién es el novio de mami?

-¡El tío Manny! –repicó Harley. Manny dejó de batir huevos para brindarle al niño una sonrisa brillante.

-No los molestemos más –dijo Draco llevándose a Harley de la mano. –Vamos a… eh, colorear; ¿de acuerdo? –Hizo una mueca, sabiendo que era malísimo para tratar a los niños.

Harley lo soltó de la mano y se arrojó en veloz carrera hacia donde estaban su hermana y Harry.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió a Draco. –Lo haces muy bien –dijo.

Draco bufó. -¿Bien?. ¿Yo?

Retornó al salón para encontrarse a Harry con el niño sobre su regazo y la niña agitando un papel justo frente a su cara.

-¡Mira!. ¡Tío Harry, mira!

-Sí, Cally, está muy bonito. ¡Auch! Cuidado con el pie, Harley.

Harry le sonrió a Draco; era obvio que estaba disfrutando de esa atención. Pero a Draco, el simple pensamiento de tener niños pequeños encima de él, le puso la carne de gallina.

-Son Draco y tú... ¿ves? –Cally le sonrió a Harry y luego a Draco.

Harry tomó el papel y lo examinó. Hasta donde Draco podía decir, era solamente un garabato multicolor.

-Aaah –respondió Harry, lanzándole una mirada de complicidad a Draco. –Parece que nos estamos besando en este dibujo.

Cally y Harley soltaron una risita. Harry sonrió y por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Draco sintió que algo se derretía en su estómago.

-Tío Draco –le habló Harley, jalándolo de la mano y Draco bajó la mirada hacia él. ¿No era confuso para estos niños creer que tenían tantos tíos?

-¿Sí?

Harley estaba oprimiéndose la entrepierna con una mano. –Tengo que hacer pipí. –Estiró su cuello para observar a Draco, expectante.

-Eh… bueno –respondió Draco. –El baño está justo detrás de esa puerta.

Harley pestañeó sin dejar de mirarlo y sin ni siquiera voltear hacia donde Draco le estaba señalando.

-Quiere que lo ayudes –aclaró Harry.

La mandíbula de Draco cayó hasta el piso. -¿Qué?

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa. –Vamos, Harley. –Se levantó y tomó a Harley de la mano, dirigiéndolo hacia el baño.

Cally empezó a cantar de nuevo mientras intentaba cubrir por entero su dibujo con rayones color de rosa. Draco se apoyó contra el brazo del sofá, sintiéndose muy incómodo por haberse quedado a solas con ella a pesar de que había adultos a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Nunca había convivido con niños pequeños, ni siquiera cuando él había sido uno.

Una risa estridente proveniente del baño precedió la aparición de Harley… desnudo de la cintura para abajo y corriendo alrededor del salón. Cally estalló en carcajadas, lo que solamente pareció provocar que Harley incrementara la velocidad de su carrera. Hermione salió de la cocina y por poco choca contra su hijo. Sacudió la cabeza con fingida frustración, pero parecía como si estuviera tratando de no reír.

Draco se preguntó por qué nadie más parecía estar molesto por el alboroto.

La cabeza de Harry apareció en el marco de la puerta del baño. -¡Harley, regresa aquí! –Harley dio una vuelta más y luego se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el baño. Harry le dio a Draco una afligida mirada. –Lo siento… ¿Está bien si utilizo un encantamiento para limpiar el desastre?

-¿El desastre? –repitió Draco. Caminó hacia el baño y se detuvo en la puerta. Alrededor del inodoro había un charco de un sospechoso color amarillo.

Harry estaba arrodillado ante Harley, intentando lograr que el niño metiera los pies dentro de unos pequeños calzoncillos. –Vamos. No puedes presentarte ante las damas con tu cosita al descubierto. ¿Verdad que no?

Harley se rió por lo bajo y permitió que Harry le pusiera su prenda interior. Harry lo ayudó a terminar de vestirse y luego le dio un beso en la frente. Draco se mordió el labio… Harley se parecía muchísimo a Ron. No se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ese momento, al observarlo junto a Harry como estaban en ese instante. Harley llevaba su roja cabellera bastante larga y se le rizaba en las puntas, de la misma manera que Ron la había llevado durante sus últimos años de escuela. Por mucho que Draco lo hubiese odiado en aquel entonces, no había sido capaz de evitar notar lo varonil y atractivo que Ron había sido. Igual que muchas de las chicas de Hogwarts… y que Harry, por supuesto. Draco tragó saliva.

-Qué buen chico –dijo Harry. –Vete ya. –Harley pasó zumbando junto a Draco y desapareció. Harry suspiró. –Lo siento. En su casa tienen un pequeño escalón que los ayuda a alcanzar más fácilmente el inodoro. Tuve que levantarlo yo mismo y… bueno, obviamente sigue necesitando ayuda con la puntería.

Draco arrugó la nariz y convocó su varita, la cual acudió desde su abrigo. Harry se puso de pie mientras Draco murmuraba un encantamiento de limpieza. Después de pensarlo por un momento, lo acompañó con uno desinfectante. Harry se apoyó contra la pared y le sonrió.

Draco giró la varita entre sus dedos. –Eres fantástico con esos niños.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Es sólo que estoy habituado a ellos.

-No, me refiero a… a que realmente los quieres a pesar de que no son tus hijos.

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió triste. –Pero la verdad es como si lo fueran. Son hijos de las dos personas que han sido lo más importante para mí la mayor parte de mi vida. Y tal vez son lo más cercano que podré estar a tener hijos propios. –Agachó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el punto que Draco acababa de limpiar.

-Quizá –dijo Draco, acercándose un paso. –Son muy afortunados de tenerte en sus vidas. –Harry no dijo nada y Draco suspiró. Había sido un giro en la conversación bastante incómodo. –Sus nombres son muy inusuales –dijo al final.

Harry sonrió. -Cally fue nombrada así en honor a una abuela de Hermione. Y Harley… le querían poner mi nombre, pero no se los permití.

-¿Por qué no?

Harry se encogió de hombros. –A ningún niño deberían endilgarle eso. –Estudió a Draco por un momento antes de alzar las manos hasta él y jalarlo a su lado. Y justo cuando lo iba a besar, Draco se tensó y Harry suspiró. –Ya sé que estuviste fumando; ¿sabes? Puedo olerlo en tu ropa.

Draco hizo gestos. -¿En serio?

-Sí, y es horroroso. Pero te perdono. –Los labios de Harry interrumpieron la protesta de Draco.

**--------------------**

-Taco, taco, taco –repetía Cally con la boca llena de la mencionada comida.

Draco mantenía la mirada fija en su propio plato, habiendo perdido el apetito desde hacia mucho. ¿Él había tenido ese comportamiento tan horrible en la mesa cuando era niño? Lo dudaba.

-Cally –le advirtió Hermione justo antes de darle un mordisco a un taco.

Harry se estaba sirviendo otro más, sosteniendo con una mano una tortilla rellena de huevo y utilizando la otra para prepararse uno de chorizo.

-¿En dónde encontraste tortillas frescas? –preguntó Draco. Empujó el recipiente de la salsa hacia Harry antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pedírselo.

-No fue fácil -dijo Manny mientras observaba a Harley cortar en tiras su tortilla y comerse cada pedacito por separado. –Al final fui a La Embajada de Texas y tuve que hacerme amigo de uno de los cocineros, quien me dio algunos consejos.

-¿Texas tiene una embajada en Londres? –preguntó Harry.

Manny se rió. –Es un restaurante. _De hecho_, Texas no es un país.

Harry se sonrojó. –Ya lo sabía.

Después de que Harry se comiera su cuarto taco, los niños empezaron a mostrarse más interesados en jugar con su comida que en consumirla. Hermione los llevó al baño para que se lavaran mientras Draco y Harry ayudaban a Manny a limpiar la cocina.

Sin embargo, los hechizos de limpieza de Harry no estaban a la altura de los de Draco, lo que resultó en algunas maniobras competitivas por los platos sucios. Después de dos platos quebrados (y su posterior reparación, tal como Draco lo señaló), Manny los desterró de la cocina.

Terminaron en el sofá, mirando como Hermione llevaba a sus niños hasta un rincón y los dejaba sentados ahí con algunos juguetes. Hurgó en su bolso y caminó hasta Harry y Draco con un gesto de preocupación en la cara. –He estado aplazando esto el mayor tiempo posible –dijo con un suspiro, mostrándoles un periódico.

Harry suspiró. –Y aquí terminan los meses que había logrado mantenerme fuera de los periódicos.

-Sí, bueno… -Hermione se mordió el labio y le echó un vistazo a Draco.

Con un presentimiento, Draco tomó el periódico que Hermione les ofrecía y empezó a hojearlo. En la página cuatro el encabezado rezaba: _"HARRY POTTER DE MARCHA GAY POR LONDRES"_. Hizo una mueca.

-Mierda –dijo Harry. –Eso es… oh, Dios.

Draco se obligó a echarle un vistazo a la página. Había una fotografía de Harry tomada algunos años atrás, donde reía y le sonreía a la cámara. La manera en que encajaba con el encabezado era impresionante.

Harry se hundió entre los cojines del sofá. –No puedo leerlo –gimoteó. –No quiero saber.

Hermione y Draco intercambiaron una breve mirada. Draco suspiró y empezó a leer el artículo en voz alta.

-_Harry Potter, antiguo héroe juvenil y ampliamente considerado como pieza clave en la desaparición de Tú-ya-sabes-quién ocurrida hace tres años, ha sido visto en últimas fechas de fiesta por el escenario de los clubes londinenses. Pero en vez de preferir regresar a los pubs muggles y a las discotecas que de manera tan escandalosa frecuentó después de la guerra, el señor Potter aparentemente ha decidido que los tíos son mucho más de su agrado._

Harry se colocó una almohada sobre la cabeza. Draco se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

_-Según las diversas fuentes que han informado a nuestro reportero, el anteriormente Auror estrella y ahora empleado de la División de Servicios de Investigación del Ministerio, ha estado visitando clubes gay todas las noches y llevando del brazo a una impactante variedad de hombres jóvenes._

Draco hizo una pausa para echarle una rápida mirada a Harry, quien continuaba ocultando el rostro. Si aquello no era una prueba de que su encantamiento glamour funcionaba, entonces no sabía cuál sería.

-_Amigos del señor Potter confirman que ha salido del armario. "Está bateando para el otro equipo y lo disfruta" dijo una de nuestras fuentes. "Ha ligado con algunos tipos bastante atractivos". Por si esto no fuera poco, otra fuente sugirió que el señor Potter ha sido visto haciéndose arrumacos ni más ni menos que con Draco Malfoy, hijo del convicto Mortífago Lucius Malfoy y quien actualmente se encuentra libre._

-¿Quiénes son esos "amigos"? –espetó Hermione.

-¿Importa acaso? –respondió la amortiguada voz de Harry.

-Parece que mi presencia aquí apenas sí es un secreto –dijo Draco con un suspiro. Recordó su reciente conversación con Tonks. –Esas "fuentes" podrían ser un número ilimitado de personas.

-Sigue leyendo –suspiró Hermione.

-_Más recientemente, el joven de veinticuatro años fue visto abrazando en público y de manera comprometedora a una estrella de pop muggle del género masculino. Mientras el señor Potter disfruta cada noche, sus amigos dicen que su esposa, la señora Cho Chang y de quien se encuentra separado actualmente, está inconsolable. "Está destrozada" reportó un amigo cercano. "Ella lo sigue amando y por supuesto que está muy dolida con todo esto". "Hace mucho tiempo que tenían problemas en su matrimonio" dijo otra fuente. "Ahora ya sabemos porqué". La señora Chang, quien trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia en un puesto no revelado, no estuvo disponible para comentar al respecto._

Harry soltó un bufido y arrojó la almohada a un lado.

Draco tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar. –_Mientras el señor Potter anda flirteando descaradamente por todos lados y haciendo ostentación de su nuevo estilo de vida, sus amigos y antiguo amor son quienes sufren las consecuencias. Este reportero se despide preguntándose... ¿El señor Potter no tiene vergüenza ni sentido de la responsabilidad? Tal vez ya no sea el héroe de nuestro mundo, pero continúa siendo un modelo a seguir para todos nuestros niños y debería comportarse de acuerdo a ello. _–Draco hizo una mueca de dolor. –Auch.

Los ojos de Harry estaban fuertemente cerrados. El salón estuvo en silencio durante un largo rato.

-Pero qué montón de mierda –dijo Manny, quien estaba parado detrás de ellos. Draco levantó la vista para mirar cómo le alborotaba cariñosamente el cabello a Harry.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. –Supongo que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, pero… Dios.

-Es horrible, Harry. –Hermione deslizó un brazo a su alrededor y Harry se apoyó contra ella.

Draco apretó los labios, obligándose a no sentir celos. También deseaba tocar a Harry, pero él era el causante de todo eso; ¿no? Quizá era mejor si le otorgaba un poco de espacio. Bajó de nuevo sus ojos hacia el artículo.

-No puedo creer que lo hagan sonar como si tú hubieras sido el que abandonó a Cho –bufó Hermione, descansando su frente contra la de Harry. –Y que ella no haga nada para corregir esa impresión.

_La señora Chang, quien trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia en un puesto no revelado, no estuvo disponible para comentar al respecto._

Draco frunció el ceño. -¿En qué trabaja Cho, por cierto?

Harry bufó. –No tengo idea. En los últimos seis meses apenas sí he hablado con ella, a pesar de que aparentemente me extraña con desesperación.

-Creo que es una Inefable –dijo Hermione.

Draco levantó la cabeza de golpe. Harry no comentó nada; continuaba acurrucado contra Hermione en busca de consuelo. -¿Una Inefable?

-Eso creo –respondió Hermione, arrugando la frente en un gesto pensativo. –Espera… eso no puede ser cierto. Trabaja en el Departamento de Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles, o en… -Una extraña expresión cubrió su cara. –Estoy segura que lo sabía, pero ahora no puedo recordarlo.

Por supuesto que eso era un efecto persistente del hechizo sofocante… lo que quería decir que alguna de las respuestas de Hermione podía ser la correcta, o podía no ser ninguna. –Si te acuerdas, házmelo saber –dijo Draco.

Un chillido proveniente del otro lado del salón atrajo su atención. Cally empezó a llorar y Harley, adelantándose a los hechos, estaba ya haciendo pucheros con gesto de culpabilidad.

Hermione liberó un suspiro. –Supongo que es hora de llevármelos a tomar una siesta.

-Yo te ayudo –ofreció Manny. Le dio un apretón a Harry en el hombro y cruzó la habitación para reconfortar a Cally.

-Llámame más tarde... ¿de acuerdo? –le pidió Hermione a Harry, agachándose para besarlo. Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Recogieron los juguetes y se retiraron por la red flu, uno a la vez y cargando cada quién a un lloroso niño. El apartamento se quedó sumido en un silencio sobrecogedor. Draco suspiró y se giró para encarar a Harry, quien estaba todavía desmoronado sobre el sofá.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Harry hizo una mueca. –En realidad, no.

-¿Quieres… mirar una película o algo así? Imagino que tendremos el lugar sólo para nosotros durante un buen rato. –Estaba bastante orgulloso de su impresionante equipo de _home cine_ y había tenido pocas oportunidades de usarlo ahí.

Harry suspiró. –La verdad, hoy pensaba ponerme al día con un poco de trabajo que tengo pendiente. ¿Qué tal más tarde?

-¿Vamos a cenar? –sugirió Draco. –Al otro lado de la esquina hay un restaurante marroquí que he estado esperando por…

-No, sin… No tengo ganas de salir. Ve tú y come algo. Y regresa más tarde, si te sientes con ánimos.

Draco no pudo suprimir la oleada de irritación que lo abrumó. -¿Quieres decir, si me siento con ánimos de follar?

Harry volteó a verlo por vez primera desde que había leído el artículo del periódico. -¿Qué?

-Sí quieres follar conmigo, pero las apariciones en público quedan pospuestas durante un tiempo; ¿verdad?

Harry suspiró. –Draco…

-No, lo entiendo –continuó Draco, poniéndose de pie. –Es difícil relacionarse con alguien que está saliendo del armario de esta manera. Yo debería saberlo. Después de todo, he tenido que enfrentarme a eso la mitad de mi jodida vida.

-No es…

-Tú no tienes idea de cómo es. Soportar abusos de gente extraña es suficientemente malo… que te digan todos los insultos habidos y por haber… ¿pero tener que escucharlos de tu propia familia también?

-Draco, detente. –Harry se cubrió de nuevo el rostro con sus manos.

-Oh, por… Ese artículo apenas sí ha sido homofóbico. Dicen que eres una puta e insinúan que abandonaste a tu esposa, pero esa no es la razón por la que estás abatido; ¿verdad?. ¡Ahora el mundo entero está enterado de que eres gay, y ésa es la jodida tragedia!

-¡Para ya! –gritó Harry poniéndose de pie. -¡No presumas de saber lo que siento! Siempre estás pensando lo peor de mí; ¿cierto? Ni siquiera me preguntas si eso es lo que me ha molestado, simplemente lo supones.

Draco se congeló. Deseaba con desesperación defender su posición y discutir; probar que él tenía la razón y Harry no. Pero... ¿qué ganaría con eso?

-Estoy sumamente cansado de lidiar con tus inseguridades –espetó Harry. –Es como si estuvieras esperando que yo te deje en cualquier momento. Nada de lo que hago parece tranquilizarte. Me estás volviendo loco.

Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero no podía pensar en nada qué decir. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y apartó la vista. ¿Era tan obvio que se sentía inseguro?

-Y ni siquiera así admitirás que tengo razón –continuó Harry. -¡Ya no sé qué puedo hacer!. ¿Quieres que te diga que te amo?. ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?

-¡No! –exclamó Draco, sintiéndose ya realmente enojado. –No seas condescendiente conmigo, Harry.

Harry lo miró con la boca abierta durante un segundo antes de que su frustración saliera de nuevo a la superficie. -¡No estoy siendo condescendiente!. ¡Mierda!

La urgencia de salir corriendo era fuerte. Draco quería alejarse de ahí, encerrarse en sí mismo y dejar a Harry fuera. Hubo un largo silencio donde ninguno de los dos miró al otro.

-Siento haber gritado –dijo Harry al fin con una voz que era mezcla de tensión y derrota. –Es sólo… que necesito un poco de tiempo para absorberlo; ¿de acuerdo? –Draco abrió la boca para responder y Harry levantó una mano. –Por favor, déjame terminar. Sé que no es nada comparado con la mierda a la que tú te has enfrentado, pero yo también he tenido que afrontar muchas cosas. Esta no es la primera vez que me difaman en los periódicos; ¿sabes? –Harry hizo una pausa momentánea y se giró para encarar a Draco. –Por supuesto que lo sabes… porque tú mismo fuiste el responsable de varias de esas ocasiones.

Draco rodó los ojos. -¿También tenemos que sacar a relucir nuestras peleas colegiales justo ahora?

-Estaba intentando hacer una broma –respondió Harry con media sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

-Ah.

-Voy a irme en este momento a hacer lo que usualmente hago cuando sucede algo como esto: convertirme en ermitaño y enfrascarme en el trabajo hasta que me siento demasiado cansado como para pensar en nada más. –Harry convocó su abrigo sin usar la varita y éste llegó desde la esquina donde colgaba. –Si quieres venir más tarde, yo estaré encantado. Sin expectativas. ¿De acuerdo?

Draco asintió, sintiendo cómo su estómago se revolvía. No quería que Harry se fuera. Deseaba que se quedara, así podrían acurrucarse en el sofá a mirar una película que alejara cualquier pensamiento de su mente.

Pero eso no reconfortaría a Harry. No era suficiente. _Draco_ no era suficiente. Sintió que los sentimientos le subían hasta la garganta.

Harry hizo una pausa como tratando de decidir si debía darle o no un beso de despedida. Draco desvió la mirada.

-De acuerdo, entonces –suspiró Harry. –Te veré más tarde. –Se encaminó hacia la chimenea y metió sus dedos en el recipiente de los polvos flu. Entró en el fuego y miró hacia Draco. –Número 4C de Warwick Court.

En un estallido de llamas verdes, Harry se desvaneció.


	9. Capítulo 4B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar al Gris _

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 4, 2ª parte**

Draco miraba fijamente hacia el techo, tan aburrido que estaba a punto de perder el juicio. Se había fumado medio paquete de cigarrillos mientras bebía varios cafés en el bistró que estaba en la planta baja, había visto una película completa, había hecho algunas pequeñas labores domésticas y había convocado tantos hechizos de limpieza para la ropa sucia que sus ojos empezaron a hacer bizcos. Finalmente, había puesto el canal de la BBC World en la tele y en ese momento la escuchaba a medias, dejando que los eventos de los últimos días se organizaran dentro de su cerebro. Sus pensamientos no cesaban de dirigirse hacia Cho Chang sin importar el esfuerzo que hiciera para alejarla de su mente.

_La señora Chang, quien trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia en un puesto no revelado, no estuvo disponible para comentar al respecto._

Cuanto más pensaba en eso, más se convencía de que la primera respuesta de Hermione había sido la correcta. Si realmente Cho era una Inefable (y considerando que ella parecía saber mucho acerca de eventos que ni el mismo Draco conseguía recordar) le añadía un toque de mucha más credibilidad a la teoría de Draco de que los Inefables estaban de alguna forma en complicidad con los Mortífagos y su implicación en el gobierno.

Se rió bastante de la idea. Sonaba ridículo, lo sabía. Nadie le creería. Y precisamente por eso no le diría a nadie hasta conseguir más evidencia… ni siquiera a Harry.

El reportero de la BBC empezó a hablar del último problema en que se había metido el Príncipe Harry, lo que le recordó a Draco del problema que estaba teniendo con su propio Harry. Frunció el ceño. Aquella era una tarde de domingo perfectamente adorable que deseaba pasar con su novio. Y en vez de eso estaba tumbado en su sofá, tan irritado que no podía ni hacerse una paja con propiedad.

Harry estaba trabajando, más o menos eso había dicho. Draco arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Y si Cho decidía visitar esa tarde a Harry en su apartamento? Su estómago se encogió ante el mero pensamiento. Harry y él habían estado juntos durante casi todo el fin de semana, pero en ese momento Harry estaba a solas. Y si Cho llegaba, lo encontraría vulnerable ante sus… bueno, _mentiras_ no era ya la palabra adecuada. ¿O sí?

Se oprimió una palma contra la frente. Eso era ridículo; Harry estaba enojado con Cho. Aún si ella tenía el descaro de ir a su apartamento, él no la vería.

Al menos, era probable que no.

Draco se sentó y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Tenía que _hacer_ algo. Sentarse ahí todo el día lo estaba volviendo loco.

**--------------------**

Su escritorio estaba hecho un desorden, ya que el viernes anterior se había ido completamente frustrado después de la sorpresa que se llevó al descubrir que Harry y Manny eran tan poco cooperativos. Le echó un vistazo a los informes que Harry le había enviado, buscando uno en particular. Un mago de Durham había sido entrevistado después del incidente, pero su nombre había sido eliminado del informe.

-Ajá –murmuró Draco, colocando la hoja de pergamino recién encontrada encima de las demás.

_(Nombre faltante) declaró haber sido testigo de la explosión y destrucción de la granja, aunque más tarde se contradijo y alegó que no tenía ningún recuerdo del evento. Su comportamiento fue consistente con el de alguien que ha sido intimidado. Se le realizó un barrido subrepticio y no se encontró evidencia de que se le hubiera aplicado un hechizo desmemorizante en las 12 horas anteriores._

Draco masticó la punta de su pluma. El informe describía al hombre como un cincuentón rechoncho de nariz aplastada. Sonaba muy parecido a alguien que Draco conocía.

Dudó un momento más antes de buscar en la computadora el mapa más reciente de puntos de aparición en el Reino Unido. Podía ir hasta Durham y regresar antes de que cayera la noche… si partía de inmediato.

**--------------------**

Después de aparecerse en cinco escalas diferentes y dar una larga caminata, Draco se encontró parado en la cima de una colina justo a las afueras del pueblo. Los escombros de la casa destruida habían sido removidos; no había ya ninguna evidencia notoria del ataque que había tenido lugar. Ningún residuo mágico, ninguna huella de incendio, ni siquiera un poco de cinta de la policía muggle.

Draco se ajustó la capa y meditó la situación. Había varias casas cercanas. Podía convocar un encantamiento glamour y entrevistar a los lugareños. Quizá algunos tendrían información que no contenían los informes que había leído.

Pero eso era poco probable; antes de que modificaran las memorias de los muggles, Tonks había hecho un trabajo concienzudo y no había averiguado mucho. Draco volvió a convocar su hechizo de ocultamiento y se colocó la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza. Existía otro lugar donde podría obtener información.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando llegó al pueblo. La entrada al barrio de magos en Durham estaba en un lúgubre pub de Gilesgate llamado The Harpy's Foot. Draco se quedó parado en la acera de enfrente y observó la puerta de la entrada. Era un tranquilo anochecer de domingo; por la calle pasó un grupito de estudiantes muggles, pero nadie parecía notar la puerta del pub. Tampoco vio a ningún mago entrar o salir del lugar.

Draco consideró sus opciones. Por el momento se encontraba oculto, pero no podía entrar al pub sin atraer la atención. Tampoco estaba seguro de que un glamour lo protegería. Tenía una buena razón para llevar casi un año evitando el mayor contacto posible con otros magos.

Pero necesitaba información, y la necesitaba ya. Bajó de la acera y cruzó la solitaria calle con dirección al pub mientras susurraba las palabras que daban por finalizado el encantamiento de ocultamiento.

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta cuando lo escuchó: un leve murmullo proveniente de un callejón cercano. Con el corazón en la garganta, giró su cabeza lentamente.

Era un hombre parado en las sombras, con el rostro oculto. Draco lo observó fijamente durante un largo momento y entonces, el hombre gesticuló bruscamente con la cabeza hacia el callejón y desapareció de su campo visual. Draco respiró para darse valor y lo siguió.

El hombre estaba al final del callejón, inclinado contra el muro. Los dedos de Draco recorrieron toda la extensión de su varita mientras caminaba hacia él, con todos sus sentidos en alerta. No parecía ser una trampa; había una puerta al final de la calleja que parecía ser la entrada de servicio del pub. El hombre tenía la espalda apoyada en ella, permitiendo a Draco permanecer en guardia. Era extraño lo sencillo que le resultaba volver a trabajar como espía.

El hombre dio un paso adelante y un rayo de luz procedente de una ventana alta iluminó su redonda tez.

-Avery –dijo Draco. Justo lo que había pensado.

Avery cruzó sus cortos brazos sobre el pecho y miró con dura fijeza el lugar donde estaría la cara de Draco si la hubiera podido ver bajo la capucha.

_Está nervioso_, pensó Draco. Avery avanzó unos pasos más y Draco empuñó su varita bajo la capa. El hombre estaba acercándose lo más que podía para lograr descubrir su identidad, idea que incomodó a Draco más de la cuenta. Se retiró un poco la capucha, sólo lo suficiente para revelar su rostro y Avery se sobresaltó.

-Lucius me dijo que pronto vendría alguien, pero no tenía idea de que serías tú.

Draco escuchó esas palabras sin permitirse sentir nada. Ahora tenía que representar su papel. –Sorpresa –respondió, inyectando a su tono el mayor sarcasmo que le fue posible manejar. -¿Tenemos que hacer esto en un callejón?

Avery se alejó un paso hacia atrás, moviendo los ojos rápidamente igual que una rata. –No, no… dentro del pub.

-¿Del pub? –resopló Draco en respuesta. -¿Estás convencido de que es seguro?

-Oh, sí –respondió Avery, abriendo la puerta. Le lanzó una significativa mirada a Draco antes de deslizarse al interior.

Draco no se detuvo a pensar… se cubrió el rostro con la capucha y lo siguió.

El pub estaba casi vacío. Avery consiguió una mesa en un oscuro y retirado rincón y esperó a sentarse como si no estuviera seguro si debía tomar asiento antes o después de Draco. Lucius siempre tenía ese tipo de efecto en la gente. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que Draco no había necesitado explotarlo por sí mismo.

Una vez sentado, Draco recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Era el tipo de sitios que a su padre siempre habían disgustado pero que consideraba como un aspecto necesario para hacer negocios. Avery se sentó después de Draco y colocó las manos juntas sobre la mesa. Parecía ansioso por mirar a lo que fuera menos a Draco.

Con un movimiento de mano, Draco convocó un hechizo de pantalla alrededor de la mesa y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, esperando.

Avery tragó. –Han sido... ¿cuántos…?. ¿Tres años, desde la última vez que nos vimos? Luces diferente.

Draco no respondió nada para mantener su fingida indiferencia.

-No sabía que habías regresado de América. Por lo que he escuchado, es un buen lugar para pasearse.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas. –No vine aquí para charlar trivialidades. –Por supuesto que no tenía idea del motivo por el que Avery creía que estaba ahí, pero si se armaba de paciencia, él se lo diría. Algunas personas eran así de estúpidas.

-Claro. Por supuesto. –Avery empuñó fuertemente las manos. -¿Te gustaría algo de beber?

-No.

-Correcto. Bueno. Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias para informar. –Avery suspiró, casi encogiéndose en su asiento mientras lo hacía. –Los aliados que tenemos aquí se están poniendo impacientes. He hecho cuanto he podido, pero estamos perdiendo su apoyo.

-Mi padre no estará complacido al escuchar eso –respondió Draco. Lucius rara vez estaba complacido por algo, así que eso no era una exageración.

-Lo sé, pero como te lo estoy diciendo, es la situación. Hicimos un pacto con el diablo, Draco, y sabíamos que podía convertirse en nuestra ruina.

Draco dejó que sus ojos se entrecerraran, provocando que Avery se removiera en su asiento. –Ciertamente si tú no haces bien tu trabajo, eso nos llevará a la ruina –le dijo. -¿Qué deberé decirle a Lucius?

Avery lucía aterrorizado y exhausto a partes iguales… era una expresión que revelaba mucho más de lo que probablemente sabía. –No lo sé. Dile que… está perdiendo apoyo aquí, y que algo debe cambiar. Necesitamos… tal vez necesitamos una prueba de su convicción. –Avery miró a Draco a los ojos como si se le acabara de ocurrir una brillante idea. –Sí, eso es. Lo único que Lucius necesita es recordarles a los fieles quién es el que manda aquí.

Draco mantuvo su expresión glacial, pensando rápidamente. No estaba completamente seguro de qué estaba hablando Avery. -¿Los eventos recientes no fueron suficiente?

Avery gimoteó. –Eso no fue culpa mía. No sabía que la seguridad había sido puesta en riesgo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Así que aparentemente Lucius no estaba detrás de la explosión, pero casi había sido la víctima de ella. -¿Acaso tu trabajo no consiste en saber?

-Hubo una época en la que yo podía asegurarle a tu padre la lealtad de cada Mortífago del país, pero ese tiempo ya pasó. Ahora las cosas son más complicadas. La gente está empezando a hacer preguntas.

-¿Preguntas?

-Acerca del Señor Oscuro –respondió Avery bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo reverente.

-Y yo aquí pensando que tal vez se estarían preguntando acerca de la política exterior de Blair.

-¡Creen que Lucius Malfoy los manipuló! No han visto ninguna de las recompensas que estaban prometiendo y están hartos de esperar. –Avery hizo una pausa, empalideciendo un poco. –Y muchos temen a lo que el Señor Oscuro hará cuando regrese. Sospechan que tu padre lo traicionó, y que _ellos_ sufrirán las consecuencias.

-Tú también tienes ese temor –comentó Draco. –Tal vez la confianza que mi padre ha depositado en ti está equivocada.

-¡No! –masculló Avery, buscando de inmediato los ojos de Draco. –¡Sabes que eso no es verdad! Pero las cosas están… difíciles. Necesito saber cuál es el plan y qué les puedo decir a los que están perdiendo la confianza. Estoy dando palos de ciego, debes entender lo duro que es eso.

Draco reprimió un resoplido. –Por supuesto que lo entiendo. Pero no estoy en libertad de revelarte nada.

Avery asintió, pero su expresión era de fracaso.

-¿Qué fue lo que salió mal la semana pasada? –preguntó Draco. Era un poco arriesgado hacer esa pregunta… después de todo, Lucius había estado ahí cuando sucedió.

-Fue una filtración de información. –La expresión de Avery se volvió de pesar. –Están consiguiendo seguidores, ya sabes. Cada vez que pasa algo como esto, más personas se unen a ellos. No quedan muchos en el Núcleo.

El Núcleo… era el nombre del círculo interno de Lucius, la élite de los mejores Mortífagos. -¿En quién confías?

-En Goyle, en Nott, en Snape… ya no son muchos. Los otros interrumpen nuestras reuniones, filtran información falsa a los idiotas incompetentes del Ministerio, intimidan a quienes permanecen fieles…

-¿Sabes quienes son?

-¿No lo adivinas? –bufó Avery. Draco lo taladró con la mirada, incitándolo a seguir hablando. Pero no lo hizo, sólo se retorció las manos y clavó los ojos en la mesa.

-Así que hubo una filtración –continuó Draco, confiando en no estar tentando demasiado su suerte. -¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Avery levantó la mirada de nuevo. –Ya se están haciendo cargo de eso. Los Inefables se aseguraron de ello.

Draco arqueó una ceja. -¿Los Inefables?

-No siempre estoy cómodo con ese _arreglo_, pero su eficiencia es admirable. –El gesto de Avery se convirtió en algo que podría haber sido descrito como una sonrisa sarcástica. –Puedes decirle eso a Lucius.

-Se lo diré –respondió Draco, cuya mente ya estaba dándole vueltas al asunto. -¿Algo más que tengas que informar? –Estaba listo para irse, antes de que apareciera el verdadero contacto de Avery.

-Eso es todo por ahora. Me da gusto que hayas regresado, Draco. ¿Al menos ya te casaste?

-No. –Draco apretó los dientes.

Avery sonrió ampliamente. –Mi muchacho, Charlie, también es así. Una chica diferente cada noche. Disfrútalo, hijo. Lo echarás de menos cuando alguna consiga amarrarte.

-Sí, eso he oído –dijo Draco. –Estaré en contacto. –Empujó la silla hacia atrás conforme se levantaba y luego se dirigió a la puerta que conducía al callejón. Desapareció un segundo después de que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas.

**--------------------**

Draco estuvo de pie frente a la chimenea de su apartamento durante diez minutos, mirando fijamente hacia las llamas. ¿Y si Harry no quería verlo?. ¿Y si había estado analizando su discusión y decidido que realmente ya había tenido suficiente?

Draco frunció el ceño. Harry tenía razón: sus propias inseguridades tenían la culpa, y si no las controlaba, seguro que terminaría perdiendo a Harry. Llevó su mano hasta el recipiente de los polvos flu y respiró profundamente.

Salió por la chimenea de Harry a un salón casi en penumbras. Después de un momento sus ojos se ajustaron a la poca luz y se dio cuenta que Harry estaba hecho un ovillo sobre el sofá, mirando la televisión. No volteó a ver a Draco.

Draco cruzó el salón rumbo al sofá y se sentó. Harry se había envuelto en una frazada y todo lo que Draco alcanzaba a ver de él era su cabeza. Draco tiró de una esquina de la frazada y Harry la liberó, dejando que Draco se cubriera con una parte de ella. Después de dudar un momento más, Draco deslizó un brazo alrededor de él. Para su alivio, Harry se inclinó hacia su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Permanecieron de esa manera durante un largo rato, mirando una absurda película francesa con subtítulos, sin hablar y sin mirarse el uno al otro. Harry no traía camisa y su piel irradiaba calidez por debajo de la frazada. Draco cerró los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente contento.

Harry se removió y una de sus manos se coló por debajo de la camisa de Draco. Recorrió su pecho y los dedos acariciaron el fino vello que tenía ahí. Draco bajó la vista hacia la coronilla de Harry, al punto donde su cabello ya mostraba señales de estar raleando. Por alguna razón, eso lo hizo sonreír. Lo besó en tal lugar mientras se imaginaba un futuro lejano donde él convencería a un Harry ya pelado de que peinarse el cabello todavía existente sobre la calva era algo horrible. Por supuesto que él no perdería su cabello. Ningún Malfoy lo perdía.

-Gracias por venir –dijo Harry. Su voz sonaba inusualmente baja.

Draco no respondió nada y volvió a besarlo en la coronilla. Harry levantó la cabeza; la televisión se reflejaba en sus gafas, ocultando sus ojos. Draco se las quitó y las puso en la mesita sin romper el contacto con la mirada de Harry.

Su expresión era de intensa tristeza, como si no hubiera sonreído en todo el día. Como si sólo se hubiera quedado sentado ahí desde que volvió del desayuno, dándole vueltas y vueltas a sus problemas. Draco lo besó en la frente.

Debió haber venido antes, quizá durante la tarde. Harry le había dicho que lo dejara tranquilo, creyendo que eso era lo que necesitaba, pero no era así. Había necesitado a Draco, y él había sido demasiado cabezota para comprenderlo.

Harry presionó la cara contra el pecho de Draco, suspiró y Draco lo envolvió con sus dos brazos. El instinto protector que surgió en él lo estaba abrumando. La gente parecía determinada a dañar a Harry a la menor oportunidad y Draco nunca había hecho nada para prevenirlo.

Hasta esa noche. Esa noche, por fin había hecho algo. Iba a arreglarlo todo y luego nada se interpondría de nuevo en su camino.

Harry se movió entre sus brazos, levantando la mirada hacia él. -¿Vamos a la cama?

Draco sonrió. –Por supuesto.

Harry apagó la televisión y lo dirigió a través de la oscuridad hacia su habitación. La luz ambiental de las farolas de la calle proyectaba franjas por todo el cobertor de la cama, franjas que pintaron la piel de Harry cuando se recostó sobre ella. Para sorpresa de Draco, Harry había estado desnudo debajo de la frazada.

-¿Estabas esperándome, entonces? –preguntó Draco, desabrochándose los botones de la camisa con deliberado cuidado. Harry observó el movimiento de sus manos y asintió. –Desnudo en el sofá, esperando… Creo que eso me gusta. –Dejó que la camisa resbalara desde sus hombros y luego alcanzó la cremallera de sus pantalones mientras Harry lo miraba en silencio. –Tócate –susurró.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, pero su mano se deslizó por sus pectorales y cruzó su abdomen hasta llegar a acariciar su creciente erección.

-Despacio –dijo Draco con los ojos clavados en el movimiento de los largos dedos de Harry. Se bajó los pantalones y salió de ellos.

-¿Sin ropa interior? –bromeó Harry. –Creo que eso me gusta. –Sonrió lo que pareció ser su primera sonrisa genuina de toda la noche.

-No tiene caso ponérmela, si me la voy a quitar de nuevo casi inmediatamente. –Se paró junto a la cama y se inclinó contra el colchón entre las rodillas de Harry. Hasta su miembro tenía franjas de luz. Sus dedos continuaban acariciándolo lentamente y Draco lo observó por un par de segundos antes de treparse a la cama y montarse a horcajadas sobre él. Su propia erección golpeteó la mano de Harry y entonces sus dedos la envolvieron también, presionando sus dos penes juntos, oprimiéndolos caliente y fuerte.

-Eso se siente bien –comentó Draco, dejando que sus manos acariciaran suavemente el pecho de Harry.

La sonrisa de Harry era una invitación y Draco no pudo resistir inclinarse y darle un tentativo beso, con sus labios rozando apenas los de Harry antes de alejarse otra vez. Los brazos de Harry lo rodearon para jalarlo hacia abajo, pero Draco se resistió, sonriendo.

-Qué impaciente –masculló, y usó la punta de su lengua para trazar el labio inferior de Harry.

-Lo siento –respondió Harry. –Es que… He estado pensando en esto durante todo el día.

-¿De verdad? –Draco le chupó el labio y luego lo liberó, pasando entonces su boca a la oreja de Harry, ahí donde tenía un punto en particular que le gustaba que le lamiera.

-Dios, sí.

-¿Qué era lo que pensabas? –El susurro de Draco fue tan leve que se preguntó si Harry lo habría oído.

Harry se estremeció un poco y exhaló. –Que quiero hacer algo para ti. Quiero hacerte sentir bien.

-Siempre lo haces.

-Yo… quiero que me folles.

Draco hizo una pausa, apoyando su peso en el torso de Harry y mirándolo a los ojos. -¿Por qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir con por qué?

-Quiero decir; ¿por qué?. ¿Por qué quieres que te folle?

Harry parecía confundido. –Porque… quiero hacer algo para ti. Tú siempre me dejas, y yo… Sé que tú quieres hacerlo.

-Ustedes los ex heterosexuales –suspiró Draco. –Piensan que todo se trata de la penetración. O peor, piensan que ser penetrados es algo que pueden ofrecer en sacrificio. –Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero Draco lo interrumpió. –Es algo que debes hacer sólo cuando realmente lo desees. Hace poco te presioné y todavía no estabas listo. ¿Estás listo ahora?

Harry suspiró y apartó la vista.

-Tomaré eso como un "no" –respondió Draco. –Y está bien. Hay todavía muchas cosas diferentes que podemos hacer en la cama; ¿sabes?

Harry buscó sus ojos de nuevo. -¿Cómo qué?

Draco sonrió ampliamente, entonces se bajó de Harry y se sentó. Giró su cuerpo y se recostó en la dirección contraria.

-Ah –dijo Harry, correspondiendo la sonrisa de Draco. Lo más seguro era que estuviera sonrojado, pero estaba demasiado oscuro cómo para asegurarlo. –No había pensado en esto.

La respuesta de Draco fue una lamida a lo largo de una de las franjas de luz proyectadas sobre el miembro de Harry. Él reaccionó conteniendo el aliento, lo que hizo a Draco sonreír. Harry no sería otra cosa, pero sensible sí era.

Draco sintió una boca tibia cerrarse alrededor de su propia erección. Harry estaba mejorando a la hora de hacer mamadas, y el hecho de que careciera de técnica lo compensaba muy bien con entusiasmo. Draco se apoyó sobre un codo y tomó entre sus dedos la base del pene de Harry, dándole algunas caricias antes de resbalar su lengua alrededor de la punta. Harry gimió con la erección de Draco en la boca, lo que a su vez provocó que Draco gimiera también.

Pero se obligó a concentrarse; bajando la piel del prepucio, cerró sus labios alrededor de la punta de la erección de Harry. A Draco le gustaba esa parte, la sensación de suave dureza de un pene contra su lengua. Le gustaba el salado sabor de la piel de Harry y el aroma a almizcle y sudor de su entrepierna. Chupó el miembro de Harry lo más lejos que pudo llegar, lo suficiente como para sentir vellos cosquilleando la punta de su nariz.

Harry respondió tragándose su miembro, pero acto seguido tuvo un breve acceso de tos cuando se activó su reflejo de dar arcadas. Draco habría sonreído si su boca no hubiera estado tan llena. Aferró la base de la erección de Harry otra vez y comenzó a chuparla suavemente, serpenteando la lengua contra la punta.

Harry hizo lo mismo y Draco se dio cuenta que estaba imitando sus propias acciones. A partir de ahí, fue bastante fácil dirigir a Harry a donde Draco quería llegar: si quería que Harry le lamiera un punto en particular, sólo lamía ese mismo sitio en Harry. Un momento después, Harry correspondería.

El acto de hacerle una mamada a Harry se convirtió en un extraño tipo de masturbación, y Draco se enfocó tanto en lo que deseaba que Harry le hiciera, que cuando repentinamente Harry se derramó, lo tomó por sorpresa. Rara vez le advertía de eso, pero en esa ocasión fue sólo una breve tensión en el cuerpo Harry y la sensación de su boca aflojarse alrededor de la erección de Draco… y entonces su boca estuvo llena y Harry estaba jadeando.

Draco se rió y casi ahogándose con el semen, también tosió. Harry se levantó apoyándose en sus codos y le lanzó a Draco una inquisitiva mirada.

-Disculpa –dijo Draco sonriendo y limpiándose la boca. –No lo vi venir. Por decirlo de alguna manera.

Harry le correspondió la sonrisa y se volteó para quedar en la misma dirección que Draco. -¿Continúo?

Draco se acostó de espaldas y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza. –Por favor.

Sintió el aliento de Harry contra la piel de su erección. -¿Qué deseas que haga?

-Lo que estabas haciendo está bien –respondió Draco, cerrando los ojos. –Lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Harry antes de pasar su lengua por toda la extensión del miembro de Draco. –Nunca lo sé. Eres tan callado y… a veces te lleva mucho tiempo terminar.

Draco abrió los ojos y clavó la mirada en el techo. –Pero sí lo disfruto. Y si me contengo es porque no quiero que termine.

-Ah. –Harry probó uno tras otro, algunos de los trucos que acababa de aprender y Draco trató de no olvidar hacer ruido suficiente como para hacerle saber a Harry cuáles le gustaban más.

Cuando Harry aferró la base de su pene y empezó a acariciar con movimientos opuestos a los de su boca, Draco gimió y enterró los dedos en el cabello de Harry. Él chupó más duro y lo acarició más rápido, apretándolo casi al punto del dolor; pero Draco estaba tan cerca de terminar que no le importó. Consiguió gruñir algo que sonó parecido a una advertencia; la boca de Harry desapareció, una mano ocupó su lugar y Draco se derramó sobre sus dedos.

Cuando su miembro recuperó cierta sensibilidad, miró hacia Harry y lo descubrió estudiando su mano.

Harry levantó la vista. –Perdona por no… No me gusta la manera en que se siente.

-Está bien –respondió Draco, sentándose. Y realmente, sí estaba bien. Draco hubiera preferido terminar en la boca de Harry, pero sólo si Harry también lo deseaba.

Harry tenía expresión taciturna. Draco tomó su mano y susurró: -_Fregoteo._ –El semen se desvaneció en el aire, yéndose a ése lugar donde las cosas sucias se van cuando las desapareces. En su tercer año de escuela, Draco le había preguntado al profesor Flitwick acerca de eso, pero nunca le había brindado una respuesta que lo satisficiera. Jaló la mano de Harry ahora limpia hasta sus labios y le dio un beso en la palma. –Gracias.

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa. –Lamento no ser muy bueno.

Draco pestañeó. -¿Qué?

-En la cama –respondió Harry, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado. Dobló las piernas de manera que las rodillas tocaban su pecho. –No importa, lo reconozco. Yo sé que no lo soy. –Intentó sonreír despreocupadamente. –Aunque me gustaría creer que puedo aprender.

Draco soltó un bufido. –Harry, tú eres grandioso en la cama. ¿Por qué crees que no lo eres?

Harry fijó la mirada en él durante un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. –Porque es la verdad. No es como si yo tuviera mucha experiencia haciendo mamadas y… esas cosas.

Draco le dio un golpecito con el pie. -¿Y esas cosas?. ¡No hace ni dos días que me hiciste la mejor paja que he tenido en toda mi vida! -Harry se encogió de hombros, como si no creyera mucho eso. -Puede ser que no tengas mucha experiencia, pero eso no es lo importante.

-No lo sé –respondió Harry. –No soy bueno en las relaciones amorosas, ni en el sexo, ni… en nada de esto, la verdad. No entiendo por qué me soportas.

Draco no estaba seguro cuál sería la mejor respuesta a ese inusual despliegue de inseguridad por parte de Harry. –Porque sé muy bien que bajo tu apariencia de macho, yace un enorme y afeminado maricón muriéndose por salir. –Harry lo miró escandalizado, lo que sólo azuzó más a Draco. Se incorporó hasta quedar a gatas y se lanzó sobre Harry, dirigiendo las manos a los lugares exactos donde tenía cosquillas. –Vivo esperando ese día, lo sabes. ¡Vamos, Harry!. ¡Deja que el maricón que llevas dentro fluya a la superficie!

-Deja de hacer eso –se rió Harry, intentando agarrar las manos de Draco. –Y no soy gay.

-Si, claaaro. ¿Sigues tratando de convencerte de que eres bisexual?

Harry logró rodar sobre Draco y lo sostuvo contra la cama. –Pues sí. Ésa es la verdad.

Draco tenía las manos lo suficientemente libres como para continuar haciéndole cosquillas. –Enfréntalo, Harry, eres un marica. Un mariposón. Un bujarrón. Un put…

Harry lo besó para callarlo y Draco se rió alrededor de su lengua. Cuando Harry se retiró, estaba sonriendo. –Bueno, me imagino que mi ex esposa estaría de acuerdo contigo. No es como si ella se hubiera beneficiado de mi destreza en la cama.

-Si no se te pone dura con una mujer bella, eso es una prueba de lo que te digo –bromeó Draco… e inmediatamente quiso patearse a él mismo. Lo que había dicho era un horrible y desconsiderado comentario de su parte.

Para su sorpresa, Harry sólo suspiró y apoyó su peso en el pecho de Draco. –¿Sabes? No era que no me sintiera atraído por ella. Es que… era muy difícil hacerla terminar.

Draco exhaló, sintiéndose simultáneamente aliviado y avergonzado de sí mismo. -¿Ah, sí?

-Yo nunca podía durar el tiempo que ella necesitaba –respondió Harry. –Lo intentaba, pero… ya sabes cómo soy. Finalmente llegué un punto dónde vivía temiendo el sexo. Trataba de bajarme al agua con ella después de la penetración, pero… -Levantó la vista hacia Draco. –Disculpa. ¿Es demasiada información?

-Está bien –respondió Draco. Después del comentario que había hecho, se merecía escuchar los sórdidos detalles de las experiencias heterosexuales de Harry.

Harry suspiró. –Para cuando yo terminaba y ella no, la besaba ahí abajo; pero ya estaba entumecida y por lo mismo, la mitad de las veces no lograba venirse. Entonces se enfada conmigo durante días y no había nada que pudiera hacer para compensarla.

-¿No podías bajarte al pozo con ella como primer movimiento? –Una parte distante del cerebro de Draco encontró que la idea de que él estuviera dando consejos para lograr orgasmos femeninos era perfectamente risible.

-Sí, pero ella quería venirse conmigo dentro. No era divertido y después de un tiempo, temía tanto eso que ya no podía… -Suspiró y apartó la vista.

Draco le acarició el cabello, preguntándose cómo alguien podía tenerle tanto rencor a una persona tan adorable como Harry. Y entonces, cayó en cuenta de un par de cosas.

-Eres maravilloso en la cama, Harry. ¿Y sabes porqué? –Harry volteó a verlo, con sus ojos muy abiertos y oscurecidos por la tenue luz. –Porque tú deseas fervientemente hacerme sentir bien. Y también deseabas hacerla sentir bien a ella, pero si no fue capaz de ver eso, fue ella quién se lo perdió.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero no logró articular palabra. Draco acunó su rostro con una de sus manos.

-Cuando estoy en silencio, no significa que no me esté gustando. Significa que se siente tan bien que mi boca deja de funcionar. Si me toma mucho tiempo terminar, eso sólo quiere decir que tú me estás haciendo sentir tan bien que deseo que se prolongue mucho más.

Harry sonrió y lo besó tan tiernamente que Draco perdió el aliento. Rodó hasta quedar encima de Harry y profundizó el beso, esperando poder eliminar con eso cada vestigio de aprensión. Si le hacía el amor suficientes veces, tal vez así borraría los malos recuerdos. Tal vez así se llevaría lejos cada huella que Cho había dejado impresa en él.

Se retiró y miró a Harry a la cara, la cual tenía nítidas franjas de la luz que entraba a través de las persianas. Su cicatriz estaba en la sombra, pero sus ojos reflejaban la luminosidad, casi como si centellaran.

_Te amo_, pensó Draco… Fue un pensamiento que le vino de la nada. Lo habría dicho en voz alta si hubiera estado seguro de que fuera verdad. Y si aquella mañana Harry no se lo hubiera dicho para apaciguarlo en un momento de frustración.

El alma se le cayó a los pies ante el recuerdo. Aquello le había dolido más de lo que había deseado admitir cuando sucedió.

-¿Pasa algo? –susurró Harry con gesto de preocupación.

Draco pestañeó. ¿Harry podía leerlo así de fácil? Fijó la mirada en su mentón. –Recuérdame hacerte un encantamiento _depilo_ en la mañana. Estás pésimamente afeitado.

-¿Pésimamente afeitado? –respondió Harry. –No es cierto.

Draco se apuntó hacia su parte inferior. -¡Me has dejado la piel irritada! Ahora no podré hacerme una paja durante días, gracias a ti y a tu navaja muggle.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que hacerte mamadas –contestó Harry guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Lo prometes? -Draco se acomodó junto a él y jaló el cobertor de donde lo habían apilado al pie de la cama. Cubrió a ambos con él y suspiró.

-Lamento lo de la mañana –murmuró Harry. –No fue mi intención hacerte sentir inseguro.

-Lo sé –respondió Draco.

-Te… te quiero. Y confío en ti, Draco. Confío en ti plenamente.

La mirada de Harry era de entera seriedad y Draco percibió cómo la culpa subía por su garganta, tangible y amarga.

-Espero que tú también puedas confiar en mí –continuó Harry. –Si no, quiero que sepas que intentaré ganarme tu confianza.

Draco lo besó en la frente y asintió. Harry sonrió otra vez antes de cerrar los ojos. Draco lo observó hasta que estuvo seguro de que se había dormido y entonces se tendió de espaldas para mirar fijamente hacia el techo.

Harry confiaba en él y Draco había ido a Durham a pesar de que le había prometido que no iría. ¿Y qué había logrado con ello? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber averiguado nada.

Excepto que cada vez jodía más las cosas y no conseguía dejar de hacerlo.


	10. Capítulo 5A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris _

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 5**

-Todo lo que te pido ahora es que ayudes con la captura de Potter. –La mirada de Lucius era dura, pero había algo más detrás de ella; algo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Draco. –Sabemos dónde está. Podemos atraparlo fácilmente, pero necesitaremos tu ayuda para controlarlo, para convencerlo de que coopere.

_Es un sueño_, pensó Draco. _Nada más._

El rostro de Lucius se contrajo con una sonrisa siniestra, una que le recordó a Draco la manera en que su padre siempre lo observaba cuando hacía alguna travesura. Y a pesar de sus veinticuatro años, bastó para paralizarlo.

La sonrisa desapareció de su campo visual conforme Lucius se inclinaba hacia él y posaba un beso sobre su mejilla. -Te contactaré de la manera habitual –susurró antes de girarse y alejarse de ahí.

_Es un sueño, _se repitió Draco. Se apoyó contra el muro del callejón y trató de concentrarse. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Sentía que debía saber lo que seguía a continuación, pero no podía enfocarlo.

Una mano lo tomó por la muñeca y lo hizo voltearse en la oscuridad. Draco gritó y para su sorpresa, pudo escuchar su voz. Intentó alejarse de su atacante, pero de nuevo se encontró rudamente oprimido contra la pared.

No recordaba haber cerrado los ojos: los abrió de nuevo y ese acto pareció costarle un gran esfuerzo.

Ron Weasley estaba de pie frente a él. Al menos, Draco se imaginó que era él: lucía tan alto como lo recordaba en los tiempos de escuela y llevaba su rojo cabello largo atado en una coleta. Con los músculos del cuello resaltados y una expresión amenazante en la cara, tenía sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Draco y lo sujetaba contra la pared. Draco parpadeó asustado y de nuevo trató de separarse del muro.

La enorme mano de Weasley se cerró alrededor de su cuello, oprimiéndolo contra el frío ladrillo. Durante un largo momento lo observó fijamente con una dura expresión en sus azules ojos. –Esto es obra tuya –le dijo. –Y tú tienes que arreglarlo.

A pesar de que le estaba aplastando la garganta, Draco logró emitir un débil: -¿Cómo?

-Él ya tomó la llave –respondió Weasley. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se congeló. Su rostro empalideció visiblemente mientras retrocedía, liberando a Draco.

Draco aspiró bruscamente y deseó con fervor que sus rodillas no flaquearan en ese momento. -¿Cuál llave?

Y Weasley se desvaneció en el aire.

-¡No! –gritó Draco con frustración. -¿Qué coño…? –se interrumpió al sentir que se quedaba sin voz otra vez… Lucius estaba de pie al final del callejón, observándolo.

Escuchó un extraño e inteligible grito sin que pudiera identificar su origen. Lucius y el callejón desaparecieron, y entonces Draco despertó.

A su lado, Harry estaba sentado en la cama. Draco pestañeó un par de veces para poder enfocar la vista.

-Disculpa –masculló Harry. Se estaba cubriendo la cara con las manos. –No fue mi intención despertarte.

-¿Tenías pesadillas? –preguntó Draco. Su voz estaba rasposa y no sonaba como la suya. ¿Estaba soñando todavía?

-Sí. Pero no es nada. Siempre tengo.

-Yo también –respondió Draco. Nunca antes se lo había dicho a Harry. Nunca había hablado con nadie de ese tema.

-Y siempre se trata de Ron. –Harry se pasó una mano sobre la frente como si se sacudiera una telaraña. -¿Por qué todavía sueño con él?

Draco miró fijamente hacia el techo mientras ahuyentaba un extraño sentimiento de pavor. Probablemente había sido una coincidencia que él también hubiera estado soñando con Ron. Después de todo, los sueños eran sólo la manera en que el subconsciente manejaba las cosas. La mañana anterior habían estado con los niños de Hermione, y ver a Harley junto a Harry le había traído recuerdos. Eso era.

Se volteó hacia Harry. –Lo echas de menos.

-Era mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

Harry se quedó en silencio durante un momento antes de girarse hacia Draco y sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Todavía estaba desnudo y eso sorprendió a Draco bastante. Harry solía usar pijama para dormir aún después de haber tenido sexo. Tal vez sí era un sueño después de todo.

-La situación es que no recuerdo qué sucedió –empezó a decir Harry, retorciendo la funda del edredón con un dedo. –Él y yo estábamos… haciendo algo. Algo importante. Él trabajaba para el Departamento de Defensa Mágica del Ministerio, desarrollando hechizos para operaciones de espionaje. –Harry hizo una pausa para mirar a Draco. –Me sorprende que ustedes dos nunca se hubiesen tropezado.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se acostó de lado para encarar a Harry.

-Tenía un carisma increíble… Sé que tú nunca lo conociste bien, pero la verdad es que era tan gracioso, e inteligente…

-Y nada gay –comentó Draco.

-Demasiado casado, diría yo. Amaba a Hermione más que a nada. –Harry hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos, los cuales se estaba retorciendo. –Solía cantarle unas cancioncitas; ¿sabes? Tenía una rima que quedaba bien con cualquier melodía. No puedo recordar la letra, pero… -Harry sonrió y fue la sonrisa más triste que Draco había visto nunca en su rostro. –Y estaba tan feliz cuando supo que iba a ser padre. Cuando los niños nacieron decía que su mundo ya no era el mismo. Antes de eso había estado comprometido con la guerra, pero después lo hacía porque quería asegurarse que Harley y Cally no crecieran temiendo a Voldemort.

Draco asintió mientras escuchaba. De algún modo la historia le sonaba conocida, pero no podía recordar haberla oído antes.

-Y entonces, un día desperté en el hospital y Ron estaba muerto –dijo Harry. Se silenció durante un largo rato.

-¿Cómo murió?

-La maldición asesina, dijeron. Aparentemente yo estaba ahí, pero no lo recuerdo.

Draco estuvo callado durante un largo momento. Había otra pregunta que quería formular, pero temía por la respuesta. Respiró profundamente y luego exhaló con lentitud. –Y… ¿cuándo ocurrió?

-Hace tres años y algunas semanas. Murió el nueve de febrero. –Levantó los ojos hacia Draco y le obsequió una rara sonrisa. –Supongo que tú estabas muy ocupado en Nueva York, infiltrándote en la Mafia y al mismo tiempo follando con toda la población masculina de la ciudad; alejado e ignorante de todo esto.

Draco se recostó otra vez. Él tampoco recordaba nada de esa época… se había dado cuenta de ello hacía aproximadamente un año y se había desconcertado bastante. Pero _esa _información era, como mínimo, inquietante.

_Esto es obra tuya_, escuchó que decía la voz de Ron.

La de Cho completó: _Harry quizá te haya perdonado, pero yo no._

Draco sintió que un sudor frío le surcaba la frente. ¿Él tenía algo que ver con todo eso?. ¿Los había traicionado de alguna manera? O peor aún… ¿había hecho algo que provocara la muerte de Weasley?

-Oye –susurró Harry y Draco abrió los ojos. Harry se había acostado a su lado y estaba apoyado sobre un codo, observándolo.

Draco trató de sonreír. –Disculpa –murmuró. –Probablemente lo estoy empeorando con mis preguntas.

-No. La verdad es que nunca había hablado de esto antes.

-Eso no es muy saludable.

-Tampoco lo fue el problema que tuve con las drogas no mucho después de eso. –Harry arqueó una ceja.

-¿Nunca averiguaron quién lo hizo? –preguntó Draco. Su voz tembló un poco al pronunciar la palabra _"hizo"_.

-No –dijo Harry, recostándose de espaldas. –Supongo que fue Voldemort.

-¿En serio?. ¿Entonces recuerdas algo sobre Voldemort?

-No –respondió Harry. –Pero tampoco puedo recordar que yo haya tenido algo que ver con su desaparición, y fue justo en aquellas semanas; ¿cierto? Es la única explicación.

_¿Lo es? _pensó Draco. Observó el techo durante un rato más antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches –susurró Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla. La ternura de ese gesto golpeó a Draco como un rayo y la culpa lo invadió completamente otra vez.

¿Él había tenido algo que ver en eso? Tenía que averiguarlo y componer las cosas antes de que Harry se enterara de la verdad. Pero no estaba seguro por dónde comenzar.

**--------------------**

_Lunes 1º de marzo, 2004._

-No puedo conseguir los documentos, señor –dijo Grizabella. Estaba de pie frente al escritorio de Draco, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. –Lo intenté, pero aparentemente la lista oficial de personas desaparecidas no es… -dibujó en el aire un par de comillas con los dedos, -_información pública._ ¿Quiere que vaya ahí y la robe? –Sus ojos relampaguearon ante la expectativa.

Draco sonrió. –No todavía. Primero lo intentaré de otra manera. Conozco a alguien en el Ministerio que tal vez pueda ayudar. –Rebuscó en su escritorio por algún pedazo de pergamino.

-¿La señorita Tonks? –preguntó Grizabella, retorciéndose un mechón de cabello con el dedo.

-Sí –respondió Draco. –Ve a buscar una lechuza; ¿quieres?

Grizabella se quedó un momento más a perder el tiempo y sólo se retiró cuando Draco hizo una pausa para darle una significativa mirada.

Al irse ella, él sumergió su pluma en el botecito de tinta.

_Tonks:_

_Todavía sigo trabajando __en el caso de Durham. Obtuve algo de información nueva, pero necesito más para que todas las piezas encajen. ¿Sería posible que me facilitaras una copia de la lista de personas reportadas como desaparecidas durante el pasado mes?_

_Gracias,_

_Derek._

Enrolló el pergamino y lo selló con magia antes de que Grizabella regresara con una lechuza sobre el brazo. Draco le ató la nota en la pata y le dio las indicaciones.

**--------------------**

Una hora después, Draco se encontraba en el cuartel del Servicio de Investigaciones del Ministerio leyendo subrepticiamente un archivo que conservaba bajo la mesa mientras que el resto de los asistentes a la junta hablaban entre ellos.

-Esto no está funcionando –dijo Harry al final, inclinándose contra el respaldo de su silla. Varios de los que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa en el salón de conferencias, asintieron en señal de acuerdo. –No podemos capacitar a la gente lo suficientemente rápido, y muchos de ellos simplemente no se lo están tomando en serio. Quiero cambiar de táctica. Creo que en vez de eso, deberíamos enfocarnos en localizar la fuente del hechizo sofocante.

-Eso mantendría a alguien ocupado durante un buen rato –apuntó una escéptica bruja. Arqueó las cejas hacia un hombre sentado frente a ella, quien le sonrió en respuesta.

-Motivo por el cual quiero ocuparme yo mismo de esa tarea –respondió Harry.

Su tono indicaba mucha más paciencia de la que el mismo Draco sentía en ese momento. Clavó sus ojos en la mujer mirándola con furia.

-Yo ayudaré –dijo Hermione mientras hojeaba los papeles que tenía frente a ella. –De hecho, tengo varias corazonadas de dónde podemos comenzar a buscar.

-Ben tiene experiencia en métodos de vigilancia mágicos, así que él también podría ayudar –añadió Manny. Volteó hacia Ben, quien asintió en respuesta.

-Parece que ya tenemos un equipo –dijo Harry. –Nos reuniremos esta tarde para comenzar. ¿Algo más? –Todos miraron alrededor de la mesa, pero nadie dijo nada. Harry asintió. –Entonces hemos terminado. ¿Los miembros centrales pueden quedarse un poco más?

El salón se vació rápidamente y Harry, Draco, Manny y Hermione se quedaron a solas.

-He estado pensando –empezó a decir Harry, cerrando las manos frente a él sobre la mesa.

-Los milagros nunca cesan de ocurrir –masculló Hermione.

Él la ignoró. –Pienso que después de todo sí deberíamos mandar a Draco a Durham.

Draco levantó la mirada del papel que había estado leyendo con anterioridad. -¿Qué?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Manny mirando a Draco de reojo. –Creí que habíamos acordado que eso era demasiado peligroso.

-Draco tiene buenos instintos –dijo Harry. –Si él cree que podemos averiguar algo ahí, entonces debería ir. –Se giró para mirar a Draco. –Iré contigo, si lo deseas.

-Pensé que hoy íbamos a comenzar a desenmascarar el hechizo sofocante –respondió Draco. Hizo una pausa, preguntándose cuál sería la mejor manera de manejar eso. No quería mentir sobre el asunto, pero tampoco quería confesarles que los había engañado. Le correspondió la mirada a Harry y se encogió de hombros. –En realidad, no creo que sea necesario hacerlo precisamente hoy.

Harry frunció el ceño. –El viernes estabas muy insistente.

-Sí, claro… les he dado otra revisión a ésos informes que me mandaste y parece que los Aurores y los Inefables fueron muy detallados en su investigación. De hecho, creo que podríamos tener más suerte si en vez de ir, los entrevistamos a ellos.

-Buena suerte con eso –dijo Hermione. –Están demasiado reservados con ese asunto, todavía más que con ningún otro. ¿Qué te hace pensar que le van a soltar información a una agencia americana?

-Mi incansable fe en su integridad y en su compromiso de verdad y justicia –bromeó Draco. -¿Nadie tiene algún contacto entre ellos?

-Yo puedo tratar de mover algunos –respondió Harry. –Pero son viejos contactos y no estoy seguro hasta dónde podré llegar.

-A mí me deben algunos favores que puedo cobrar, supongo –dijo Hermione. –Si realmente piensas que eso ayudará.

Draco asintió en respuesta.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es todo -dijo Harry mientras recogía sus carpetas y las amontonaba ordenadamente en una pila frente a él. Se giró hacia Hermione. -¿Nos reunimos esta tarde?

Draco esperó a que coordinaran sus agendas mientras le indicaba a Manny que se podía ir sin él. Cuando Manny y Hermione hubieron salido, Draco se puso de pie y caminó hacia Harry.

-Quie…

-Siento mucho la manera en que reaccioné el viernes –lo interrumpió Harry. –Me parece que últimamente no he hecho otra cosa más que disculparme, pero de verdad lo siento.

Draco sonrió y se apoyó contra la mesa. –No me molesta.

-Si, claro… ayer estuve pensando en muchas cosas. Sé que soy el peor novio del mundo, pero voy a tratar de cambiar eso.

-Harry…

-Estoy hablando en serio. Quiero que lo nuestro funcione, Draco. _Necesito _que funcione. Y sé que soy insensible y despistado y que he estado tratándote como si no supieras lo que estás haciendo, lo cual es ridículo.

-Sólo estabas intentando protegerme.

-Pero tú no necesitas protección. Ya estás crecidito y eres muchísimo mejor que yo en todo esto. Puedo entender el motivo por el cual crees que no confío en ti, y no te culpo por estar indignado conmigo. -Draco desvió la mirada. Debía decir algo en ese momento, antes de perder el valor. -Pero sí confío en ti. Aquí hay gente que no lo hace, lo sabes, e intentaba protegerte. Supongo que te he hecho más mal que bien.

Draco se encogió de hombros en respuesta y sintió que su valentía se marchaba muy lejos. Harry confiaba en él… ¿Qué caso tenía destruir eso por un detalle tan insignificante como haber ido a Durham? Después de todo, había asuntos mucho más importantes en el horizonte: Ron, los Mortífagos, la conspiración y el pasado turbio de Draco. Todo saldría a flote tarde o temprano, y Harry probablemente lo odiaría por eso. Deseaba prolongar el momento el mayor tiempo posible.

Harry tomó su mano y la apretó. Draco levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry fijos en él. Harry confiaba en él. Harry lo quería.

Draco sintió que algo se desmoronaba en su interior. Apartó la vista. –Debo irme.

-¿Cenamos juntos? –le preguntó Harry. Draco asintió y Harry lo jaló hacia él para besarlo. –Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

**--------------------**

-Hay una nota de la señorita Tonks –le dijo Grizabella a Draco tan pronto como se apareció. –Y su cita con el Director de Hogwarts está programada para las 2:30 de la tarde.

-¿De hoy? –No había esperado que sucediera tan pronto.

-Tenía un hueco en su agenda –respondió ella mientras le pasaba la nota de Tonks. Regresó a su escritorio, con sus zapatos crujiendo sobre el piso de concreto.

Draco se sentó ante el suyo y abrió la nota. Tonks la había sellado con un encantamiento que sólo respondería al toque de Draco, una práctica habitual entre Aurores. Draco se había metido en un problema durante su entrenamiento como Auror al comentar que esos mensajes sí se podían leer: bastaba con dejar fuera de guardia al destinatario y luego presionar su mano contra el mensaje sellado. Después de decir eso, el grupo entero recibió una lectura acerca de ética y ninguno de los colegas de Draco estuvo muy contento por ello.

_Draco:_

_¿Te puedes encontrar conmigo para almorzar? Podemos intercambiar información. En el Pret de la avenida Shaftesbury a las 12:30._

_Tonks_

Draco miró su reloj y suspiró. Su prima era un tanto impulsiva.

**--------------------**

Traía el cabello corto, rubio y peinado de punta, y al principio no la reconoció. Se compró un emparedado y una taza de yogurt, y luego la descubrió guiñándole un ojo desde la esquina. Se sentó frente a ella, sintiendo el hechizo de protección de conversaciones deslizarse sobre su piel cuando atravesó los límites.

-¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana? –le preguntó ella.

-Supongo. –El fin de semana había sido horrible, pero no se sentía con ganas de compartir los detalles con ella. Después de todo, apenas sí la conocía.

-Leí _El Profeta _el domingo. Auch. –Le dio un mordisco a su emparedado y esperó a que él entrara en detalles. Draco no dijo nada. -¿Cómo lo está llevando Harry?

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Bien. Está bastante habituado a este tipo de cosas, ya sabes.

-Sí, pero qué horrible manera de salir del armario. Y todos saben que su relación con Cho ya había terminado meses antes de que se separaran. No sé a quién cree ella que está engañando.

Draco tomó un sorbo de zumo e hizo todo lo posible para que su voz sonara despreocupada. –Hablando de ella... ¿qué es lo que hace?

Tonks arqueó las cejas como si la pregunta la sorprendiera. –Es una Inefable. No sé exactamente cuál es el tipo de trabajo que desempeña, pero no uno de oficina.

Draco mordió el emparedado para no mostrar su reacción demasiado abiertamente, y asintió para indicar que podía continuar.

-No sé en que división se encuentra ahora… los están cambiando todo el tiempo. Fue Auror durante varios años, luego fue Traductora y hace como seis meses la cambiaron al Hoyo Negro.

-¿Hoyo Negro?

Tonks acababa de darle otro mordisco a su emparedado y debido a eso hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que pudiera responder. –Así es como le llamamos al piso donde trabajan los Inefables. La gente entra ahí y en realidad nunca más vuelven a salir. Quiero decir, por supuesto que salen, pero suelen quedarse ahí y no son movidos a ninguna de las otras divisiones.

-¿Ella estuvo en Durham?

Tonks asintió. –Estaba en el grupo que nos echó a patadas de ahí. Se portaron realmente odiosos. –Mordió su emparedado de nuevo y empujó un sobre por encima de la mesa. -¿Para qué querías esto? –le preguntó mientras masticaba.

-Tengo información de que un Mortífago desapareció no mucho tiempo después del incidente de Durham. No tengo idea de quién es, y pienso que puede ser información de utilidad.

Tonks tragó su bocado y pareció quedarse pensativa durante un momento. -¿Tienes una fuente en Durham?. ¿Alguien con quien nosotros no hemos hablado?

Draco sonrió. –Tú hablaste con él. Y yo también.

-Gilipollas solapado. ¿Nos estamos ayudando mutuamente, o qué?

-Por supuesto. –Draco sonrió y se guardó el sobre dentro del abrigo.

Ella rodó los ojos. -¿Algo más en lo que pueda arriesgar mi pellejo para conseguírtelo?

-En algún lugar deben existir archivos sobre los Mortífagos conocidos. ¿Cómo puedo obtenerlos?

Tonks se rió antes de darse cuenta de que él estaba hablando en serio. -¡Maldita sea, Malfoy!. ¿Sabes qué es lo que estás pidiendo?

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Y voy a deberte una.

-Una jodidamente grande. –Ella se pasó una mano por su corto cabello y se mordió el labio. –Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada; ¿está bien? Y si los consigo, tú tendrás que decirme algo más y no sólo que compartimos una misma fuente.

-De acuerdo. –Draco abrió su yogurt y le sonrió.

**--------------------**

Draco le había dejado dicho a Grizabella que esa tarde iría a Hogwarts y eran casi las 2:00 cuando se despidió de Tonks. Caminó de regreso a su apartamento para tomar su túnica –después de todo, no podía aparecerse apropiadamente en la sociedad mágica vestido como un muggle- y estaba pensando detenerse por una taza de café cuando escuchó que alguien susurraba: -¡Malfoy!

Se congeló y luego miró hacia donde provenía la voz. Una persona con túnica estaba de pie en un angosto callejón formado entre dos edificios, a menos de una cuadra de donde él vivía. Draco entrecerró los ojos. Echó un vistazo a ambos lados de la calle y se introdujo en el callejón.

-Sabía que eras tú –dijo el hombre, dando un paso hacia él.

En menos de un segundo Draco tenía su varita presionada contra la garganta del tipo y de inmediato le lanzó un hechizo para atarlo. Las manos del hombre se refregaron contra la pared mientras jadeaba por respirar, dejándolo inmóvil en aquel lugar. No era nadie que Draco conociera, pero no por eso le tendría alguna consideración.

-Así que puedes mirar a través del encantamiento glamour –siseó Draco. –Qué conveniente. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Yo no… por favor…

Los ojos del hombre parecían salirse de sus órbitas y Draco frunció el ceño. Debía estar fuera de práctica… usualmente él no se excedía con esas cosas. Liberó al hombre del hechizo pero mantuvo su varita firmemente en posición.

El hombre respiró profundamente antes de hablar. –Pido disculpas… Sólo deseaba… Avery dijo…

Draco permitió que su mirada se endureciera pues sabía lo mucho que eso lo hacía parecerse a Lucius. -¿Avery te mandó?

-No, él dijo… -el hombre jadeó para respirar otra vez. -… que ustedes hablaron de tu padre y que te mostraste… -Se detuvo y su rostro empalideció un poco.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron aún más. -¿Qué?

-Razonable –gimoteó el hombre.

Draco sonrió con petulancia sin sobresaltarse ni dejar de actuar. –Supongo que sí soy razonable. Cualquier otro en mi lugar te habría matado a la primera por exponer a un agente encubierto como lo acabas de hacer.

-Soy un tonto y me disculpo. –El hombre estaba temblando.

Draco odiaba amenazar a aquellos cuya respuesta inmediata era una súplica lastimera. -¿Qué es lo que quieres? En este momento me encuentro bastante ocupado.

-Vengo de parte de los que continúan fieles a la causa pero tienen miedo. Hay rumores de que el Ministerio de Magia está a punto de averiguar lo que hemos hecho. Si el Señor Oscuro regresa…

-Él no regresará –dijo Draco, bajando el tono de su voz. –Y tu fidelidad será recompensada. –Al menos eso sonaba como algo que su padre diría. El hombre parpadeó y luego asintió. Draco se preguntó que tan lejos podría llevar la situación. -¿Deseas decirme algo más?

-¿Hablarás con tu padre acerca de nuestras preocupaciones?

-Por supuesto. Puedo asegurarte de que él las comparte. –Esa afirmación podría obligarlo a que después tuviera que morderse la lengua, pero por el momento no podía preocuparse por eso.

El hombre tragó saliva. –Tal vez podrías reunirte con algunos de nosotros. Tu sola presencia restauraría la fidelidad de muchos.

Draco miró fijamente el pálido rostro que tenía enfrente. Cada vez caía más profundo en ese agujero, a pesar de que presentía que era el camino correcto a seguir. Si lograba mantener el equilibrio necesario, sabía que descubriría la verdad. Por supuesto que siempre había sido bastante hábil para eso.

-Lo consideraré –contestó. –Pero si acepto será sólo bajo la condición de que todas mis preguntas sean respondidas. No puede haber secretos.

El hombre cerró los ojos y asintió. –Gracias. Te contactaré pronto.

Draco se retiró y el hombre se escabulló al otro lado de la esquina, perdiéndose de vista. Durante un largo rato Draco miró fijamente hacia el punto en la pared donde el hombre había estado. Avery había corrido la voz, lo cual significaba probablemente que también Lucius sabría que habían hablado. El hecho de que su padre estuviera conforme en dejarlo continuar con esa farsa, preocupaba y aliviaba a Draco al mismo tiempo.

¿Quién era el que tenía el control? No podía estar seguro. Sólo sabía que tenía que conservar la calma.

Llegó ante la puerta de su apartamento y miró hacia arriba. El ave de plumaje oscuro –la lechuza sombra de su padre, la cual era difícil de ver para los muggles al menos que supieran que era lo que estaban buscando- estaba todavía ahí, posada encima de una farola y observando la calle. No importaba que no lo pudiera ver a través del encantamiento glamour. Si estaba ahí esperando era porque Lucius sabía donde estaba Draco.

Y eso significaba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviera que encararlo.

**  
**


	11. Capítulo 5B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar al Gris _

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 5, 2ª parte**

Draco le dio otra calada al cigarro y observó fijamente el escudo ornamentado que estaba colocado encima de las puertas que llevaban al castillo de Hogwarts. No había creído que le sería tan extraño regresar ahí. Era, después de todo, el lugar donde había pasado seis años de su vida… seis años bastante formativos, por cierto.

Había transcurrido mucho tiempo, y mucho le había sucedido desde entonces.

El recorrido era largo y ya iba a la mitad del camino cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía continuaba con el cigarrillo en la mano. Lo desvaneció con un giro de su muñeca… los encantamientos anti incendios de los jardines de Hogwarts no eran para andarse con jueguitos, así como tampoco los hechizos detectores de humo dentro del castillo. Algunos Hufflepuff bastante desafortunados lo habían aprendido de la mala manera durante el sexto año de Draco. Sus moretones tardaron un mes en desaparecer.

Las puertas principales se abrieron y subió los escalones. Un grupo de risueños niños pasó a toda velocidad; algunos le lanzaron curiosas miradas pero ninguno se detuvo a observarlo. Su glamour no era nada fuera de lo común, así que no le extrañó no llamar la atención. Tuvo la tentación de voltear para mirarlos; para observar si estaban corriendo hacia la cabaña del guardabosque o hacia el estadio de Quidditch. Su mente se vio momentáneamente inundada de recuerdos, los suficientes como para hacerlo detenerse en el último escalón y tratar de controlar sus emociones.

Hubo una época en la que habría dado todo por regresar ahí, pero ese tiempo había pasado muchos años atrás. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy se sintió viejo.

Atravesó el umbral y fue casi inmediatamente detenido por una profesora que no reconoció.

-¿Le puedo ayudar? –le preguntó ella en un tono que realmente quería decir: _¿Quién se cree usted qué es para entrar a una escuela de esta manera?_

-Tengo una cita con el Director –respondió Draco dando un paso atrás. Ella era más alta que él y mucho más amenazante.

La profesora le brindó una escéptica mirada. –El Director no da citas a esta hora del día. Tendré que ir y confirmar…

-Eso no será necesario, profesora Finkley –dijo una voz. Draco se giró para ver a Severus Snape parado en las sombras. Snape caminó hacia delante apoyándose en un bastón. -¿No se supone que usted está en la Biblioteca supervisando al grupo de estudio de primer año?

La profesora Finkley miró a Snape con el ceño fruncido, le dio otra suspicaz ojeada a Draco y luego se giró sobre sus talones para alejarse de ahí.

Draco sonrió pero Snape no le devolvió el gesto. –Inteligente disfraz –comentó antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar por el corredor. Draco hizo una pausa momentánea y entonces lo siguió.

La cojera de Snape apenas sí era visible. Había sido terriblemente herido durante la guerra bajo circunstancias misteriosas. Draco no lo había visto en años; sólo escuchado rumores acerca de él.

Recorrieron su camino dentro del colegio pasando retratos que en su mayoría le eran familiares a Draco; subieron un tramo de escaleras que empezaban a cambiar de lugar en ese justo momento hasta que Snape siseó una palabra que Draco no comprendió. Entonces, la escalera regresó a su lugar de golpe y con evidente disgusto. Caminaron por otro corredor y se detuvieron ante una gárgola a la cual Snape le dijo: -_Incanesco_. –La gárgola se movió hacia un lado y una puerta se abrió detrás, revelando unas escaleras que se movieron sobre ellas mismas, de manera muy parecida a las escaleras eléctricas muggles. Draco siguió a Snape escaleras arriba hacia la oficina del Director.

El lugar lucía diferente a como Draco lo recordaba. La única vez que había subido ahí antes, había estado lleno de baratijas y aparatos. Ahora la oficina estaba ordenada y pulcra, sólo con algunos muebles y objetos funcionales. La mayoría de los anteriores Directores de las pinturas colgadas en las paredes estaban dormitando, aunque algunos de ellos despertaron para echarle un vistazo a Draco. Dumbledore estaba dormido en el suyo, el cual colgaba en la pared frente a la puerta. Su barba se agitaba con cada exhalación.

Snape se sentó tras un enorme escritorio y contempló a Draco. -¿Pudiera usted quitarse ese exasperante encantamiento glamour, por favor?

Draco enarcó una ceja ante el tono de voz, pero de todas formas hizo lo que le pidió. Se acomodó en una silla intentando con todas sus fuerzas parecer relajado, pero se encontraba bastante lejos de estarlo en verdad. Snape entrecerró los ojos y Draco tuvo la clara impresión de que el hombre tampoco aprobaba la apariencia que escondía bajo el glamour. Por alguna razón, eso lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Y bien?. ¿Qué era eso tan urgente?

Draco no había visto a Snape en años y había esperado algún comentario jocoso al menos. –Bueno… No había hablado con usted últimamente, así que creí que…

-Al grano –exclamó Snape.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas. –De acuerdo. ¿Qué sabe usted acerca de la división de Mortífagos de élite?

Snape torció los labios. –No estoy seguro de saber a qué se refiere.

Draco lo miró largamente. –No vine aquí a participar en juegos de palabras, Director. Sé que mi padre está envuelto en una conspiración de algún tipo, y eso también involucra a empleados del Ministerio. Sé también que no todos los Mortífagos de élite apoyan sus acciones. Y sé que él lo considera a usted como un aliado.

Snape arqueó una ceja. -¿En serio?

-Sí –respondió Draco, aunque en realidad estaba adivinando basándose en información poco fiable. –Necesito averiguar qué sucedió hace tres años, cuando Voldemort desapareció. Y creo que usted tiene información al respecto.

-¿Por qué piensa que yo sé lo que sucedió en aquel entonces? Aún si hubiera apoyado a su padre... ¿cuál información sería posible que yo pudiera tener y que _usted _encontrara de utilidad?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-A diferencia de usted, señor Malfoy, yo no estuve ahí.

Draco sintió que perdía el aliento. -¿Yo estuve ahí?. ¿Cómo pudo ser eso posible? En esa época yo estaba viviendo en Nueva York.

Snape se quedó en silencio durante un momento, observando a Draco de una manera que lo hizo sentirse más nervioso. Después de varios y largos segundos, Snape suspiró. -¿Por qué desea saberlo?

Draco bufó con incredulidad. -¿Realmente necesito responder a eso? No recuerdo nada. ¿No es razón suficiente?

-No.

Draco apretó los labios. –Estoy trabajando para el gobierno Americano. Mi tarea consiste en descubrir hasta qué grado los Mortífagos están controlando el Ministerio. –Trató de cerrar la mente sin que se notara que lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Con qué propósito? –preguntó Snape con voz sorprendentemente calmada. –Siempre ha existido un grado de tolerancia y complicidad entre ambas partes. Me impresiona que usted no supiera ya eso.

Draco desvió la vista. –No tengo ningún recuerdo del incidente aún si éste continúa en mi subconsciente. Mi padre ha estado persiguiéndome durante un año y no sé porqué. Sus lechuzas se quedan afuera de mi apartamento. Hasta creo que me espía en mis sueños.

-Deberías olvidar esta inútil cruzada y regresar a América. Confía en mí, Draco… esto es más de lo que quieres saber.

-Esa no es una opción. He hecho promesas. He hecho… compromisos.

-De igual manera sería aconsejable que dejaras al señor Potter en paz.

Draco levantó la mirada, sorprendido. -¿Cómo se…?

Snape frunció el ceño. -¿Quién sino tú se involucraría con la única persona que no debe? Revelar lo que sucedió aquel día no será bueno para ninguno de los dos. Imagino que eso no es lo que querías escuchar.

-No, no lo es –respondió Draco mientras resistía la urgencia de derrumbarse en su silla. –Mi padre tiene partidarios que me han estado contactando y solicitan mi ayuda. Harry y yo tenemos sueños perturbadores que no comprendemos. Los Inefables me están amenazando y hay un hechizo sofocante en el Ministerio de Magia que…

-No puedo ayudarte, Draco. Mi puesto me lo impide. Y aún si me lo permitiera, entiende que yo continuaría negándome a ello. Hicimos una elección, todos nosotros, y fue lo mejor. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

-¡Ni siquiera sé cuál fue la elección que yo hice! –espetó Draco perdiendo finalmente la compostura. -¿Cómo puedo saber que fue lo mejor?

-Deja de pensar con la entrepierna, muchacho, y considera las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Es ridículo –respondió Draco mirándolo furioso. –Y no estoy pensando con la entrepierna.

Snape sonrió presuntuoso. –Por supuesto que no. Supongo que crees que estás enamorado o algo así de estúpido.

Draco elevó su mentón, desafiante. –Simplemente necesito saber qué fue lo que sucedió. Necesito entender cuál fue mi papel en todo eso y cuál fue el de Harry. Puede ser que no cambie nada, pero no puedo soportar vivir a ciegas. Voy a volverme loco.

Snape lo miró pensativamente durante un momento. –Yo no poseo las respuestas que buscas, Draco. Pero hay alguien que sí las tiene y creo que sabes de quién hablo.

Draco tragó saliva.

-Tu padre fue entrenado para ser Legeremante, por lo tanto es bastante posible que te esté espiando en tus sueños. Si yo fuera tú, tendría cuidado con eso.

Draco asintió. Esa no era la respuesta que hubiera querido, pero era claro que le quedaba sólo una opción. Tendría que acudir a Lucius.

**--------------------**

Draco se apareció en uno de los puntos de Soho destinados para ese fin: una cabina telefónica con un letrero de rezaba "fuera de servicio". Estaba a un par de manzanas de su apartamento, así que caminó lentamente hacia su hogar mientras pensaba. La gente pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose del trabajo hacia sus casas y aparentemente sin notar al hombre de cabello castaño y vestido con una túnica negra. Draco hizo una pausa afuera de su apartamento y levantó la vista. La lechuza estaba sentada en su lugar habitual, acicalándose las plumas. El sol se pondría pronto y durante la noche ella tendría que salir a cazar.

Draco la observó durante algunos segundos hasta que ella dejó de acicalarse y le devolvió la mirada. Lo veía fijamente, sin parpadear. Draco la miró unos momentos más y entonces susurró: -_Finite incantatem. _Sintió sobre su piel el leve cosquilleo del encantamiento glamour disolviéndose y dejándolo al descubierto ante los ojos de la lechuza.

Ella parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si no estuviera segura de lo que acaba de ver. Draco le sostuvo la mirada y luego asintió con la cabeza. Un momento después, el ave le correspondió el gesto de un modo casi humano, despegó del techo y emprendió el vuelo.

**--------------------**

A las siete y media Draco llegó por la red flu al apartamento de Harry, vestido elegantemente cómo él se lo había requerido. No mucho después salieron de ahí, enfundados en sus abrigos para protegerse de la llovizna y dirigiéndose hacia la avenida Notting Hill. Harry había escrito la dirección del restaurante en un trozo de papel, pero se pasaron de largo en dos ocasiones antes de poder encontrar la entrada.

Assagi era un pequeño bistró italiano embutido en un tramo de escaleras sobre una silenciosa calle residencial. Draco echó un vistazo a la media docena de mesas, todas ostentando un letrerito de "Reservada" sobre ellas, y se inclinó hacia Harry. –Parece ser muy costoso.

Harry sonrió y posó los dedos sobre la espalda baja de Draco. –Te lo mereces.

Draco casi se ríe antes de darse cuenta de que Harry no estaba bromeando.

Les recogieron los abrigos y los sentaron en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana, desde donde podían mirar la oscura calle que pasaba debajo de ellos. Draco se mantuvo observando a una persona que paseaba a su perro por la acera hasta que le colocaron el menú enfrente. No lo quería así, pero estaba evitando mirar a Harry a los ojos. Seguramente Harry podría ver la culpa reflejada en su cara si lo observaba suficientemente duro.

-¿Esta noche estás tratando de lucir como alguien en particular? –preguntó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada hacia la sección de _Secondi Piatti _del menú. La verdad era que se estaba quedando sin ideas para su glamour. –No. ¿Por qué?

-Luces como… un viejo amigo de mi padre –dijo Harry, abriendo su propio menú.

Draco le frunció el ceño. -¿Quién?

Los labios de Harry dibujaron una sonrisa. -¿Quieres escoger el vino? –Empujó por encima de la mesa una delgada carpeta de piel.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada antes de abrir la carpeta y ver una lista de vinos franceses e italianos realmente extraordinarios, cuyos precios doblaban su costo normal. -¿Qué vamos a ordenar?

-Mmmm… ternera, supongo.

Draco se limitó a tres vinos toscanos y luego eligió el del precio intermedio. El sumiller asintió con aprobación mientras cogía de la mesa las copas de vino y se las llevaba consigo.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya habían ordenado la cena, les habían servido el vino y ellos continuaban sin haber conversado nada realmente importante. Draco levantó la vista para descubrir a Harry mirando fijamente hacia su copa de vino; tenía el ceño fruncido y Draco hizo gestos. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso a Harry? Después de todo, Harry se estaba esforzando realmente.

-El lugar es adorable –dijo. Harry lo miró, casi sorprendido. –Parece como si fuera todo un reto lograr una reservación aquí.

Harry sonrió. –Estoy empezando a preguntarme cómo es que Peggy logra hacer estas cosas. Quizá utiliza algunos Imperdonables.

-Posiblemente. ¿Celebramos alguna ocasión en especial?

-Sí. –Harry se sonrojó y retorció los dedos alrededor del pie de su copa. –Hace dos semanas que tú… que nosotros… -Se encogió de hombros.

-Oh –respondió Draco. No estaba seguro de qué responder. Aquello era dulce, conmovedor e increíblemente frustrante. Las últimas veinticuatro horas Harry había estado muy cariñoso con él después de dos semanas de mal humor e insensibilidad. ¿Por qué de pronto se había transformado en el novio perfecto?

Harry pasó la mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la de Draco. Durante un momento, Draco observó fijamente sus dedos entrelazados.

Una tos les indicó que el camarero había regresado. Colocó un plato de _antipasti _entre ellos y arqueó una ceja en un claro gesto que quería decir _"aquí no, chicos"_. Harry apretó la mano de Draco antes de dejarla ir.

Acordaron no hablar de trabajo durante la cena y para sellar el trato, no convocaron un hechizo de privacidad. Sin embargo, Draco estaba todavía paranoico; adondequiera que miraba notaba que la gente de las otras mesas los estaba observando. Las personas rápidamente regresaban la atención a sus platos de comida, pero no obstante, continuaban mirándolos.

Draco se recordó que probablemente era la cuestión gay lo que estaba atrayendo su atención… y nada más. No había ningún mago ahí. Ningún espía de su padre. Tenía que relajarse.

-Así que... ¿dos semanas? –dijo Draco una vez que estuvo seguro que el camarero no los escuchaba. –Pareciera como si fuera mucho más tiempo.

-Lo sé –respondió Harry, sacando un mejillón de su concha. –Siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho más que un mes.

-Me conoces desde hace trece años.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. –En realidad, no.

Draco contempló la aceituna que había pinchado con el tenedor. –Entonces; ¿ésta es una cena de aniversario? No hubiera creído que fueras del tipo romántico.

-Ron solía joderme con eso todo el tiempo. Decía que trataba a las chicas como si fueran tíos, y que ése era el motivo por el que me dejaban en cuanto terminábamos de follar.

Draco enarcó una ceja. -¿Eso te lo dijo _un amigo?_ En serio, Harry. Debes ordenar tus prioridades.

Harry parpadeó durante un momento y luego clavó la vista en el plato. –De hecho, hoy es… habría sido su cumpleaños. Me da gusto que este año Hermione no esté sola.

-¿Su cumpleaños? –Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

-Sí. Es difícil creer que no alcanzó a cumplir veintiún años. –La voz de Harry se había empequeñecido.

Si hubieran estado a solas, Draco habría tomado a Harry entre sus brazos; pero en ese momento ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder tomarle la mano. Terminó dándole un golpecito en la rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

En su sueño, Ron le había dicho a Draco que era obra suya y que tenía que arreglarlo. No estaba seguro si podía confiar en ese sueño, pero al menos podía hacer algo. Podía descubrir qué era lo que había sucedido.

Sólo esperaba que eso no significara perder a Harry.

Dos horas y dos centenas de libras después, emprendieron el regreso al apartamento de Harry por unas oscuras calles laterales llenas de sombras, que a Draco le recordaron demasiado a sus sueños. Harry insistió en tomarlo de la mano durante todo el camino, lo que al principio fue encantador. Pero a Draco empezó a sudar y logró zafarse un poco del agarre, pero un momento después la mano de Harry lo atrapó de nuevo. Se tragó su molestia y se recordó que debía estar agradecido de que Harry ya hubiera dejado de fingir que no era gay. Pero no era tan fácil dejar de estar nervioso nomás porque sí.

Apenas habían pasado la puerta cuando Harry lo oprimió duramente contra ella, besándolo con una pasión que no lo había poseído desde hacía más de una semana. Draco fue tomado por sorpresa pero permitió que Harry lo llevara hasta el sofá, que lo besara y acariciara, y que sus manos lo despojaran de toda su ropa.

Estuvo desnudo en cuestión de minutos. La desabotonada camisa de Harry colgaba floja, siendo esa la única prenda que conservaba puesta y la cual rozaba los costados de Draco cuando Harry se movía sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas en lugares en los que normalmente no era tan sensible. Harry lo presionó contra el sofá y Draco hizo gestos ante la sensación. Sentir el peso de Harry sobre él generalmente era placentero, pero esa noche le provocó claustrofobia.

Desde su llegada al apartamento no habían dicho palabra, excepto por algún gemido ocasional o por alguna disculpa debido a un golpe accidental. Draco había temido que al regresar se pondrían a charlar. Considerando la nueva rutina de Harry del "novio perfecto", eso no lo habría sorprendido.

-Toda la tarde he estado pensando en esto –susurró Harry contra sus labios. –Quiero hacerte el amor la noche completa.

Draco abrió los ojos. Nunca en su vida había estado tan tenso debido al sexo. Apoyando las manos en el pecho de Harry, lo empujó y casi lo tumbó hasta el piso. Harry pestañeó, confundido.

Draco no había tenido intención de empujarlo tan fuerte. Se relamió los labios. –Fóllame.

-¿Qué?

Draco se sentó y jaló a Harry del cuello de la camisa, forzándolo a arrodillarse sobre el sofá. –Quiero que me folles –repitió, rozando sus labios contra los de Harry. –Largo, duro y fuerte. Justo aquí, en este sofá.

Harry tragó saliva y Draco vio el deseo destellar en sus ojos. A la mierda el romanticismo. Eso era lo que ambos querían en realidad.

Harry levantó una mano abierta y su varita voló hasta él. Contempló a Draco durante un par de segundos, suficientemente largos como para que Draco se preguntara si lo había hecho enfadar con su petición. –Voltéate –le dijo.

Draco sonrió y se giró, sosteniéndose del brazo del sofá. Eso era más típico. Sin hablar. Sólo follar. Podría lidiar con eso si sólo follaban.

Las manos de Harry acariciaron su espalda antes de que sus pulgares se deslizaran dentro de sus nalgas y las separaran. Permanecieron así por un momento. Draco se sintió extrañamente expuesto, imaginando a Harry mirando fijo hacia su culo. ¿Por qué no habían apagado las luces primero?

Se dio cuenta que estaba sintiéndose vulnerable. Para su sorpresa, su miembro se endureció casi instantáneamente ante ese pensamiento. Sintió algo duro –la punta de la varita de Harry- presionarse dentro de él y se quedó esperando por el hechizo.

Pero no llegó. Draco continuaba apoyado sobre el brazo del sofá y con una varita metida en el trasero mientras Harry sólo _lo miraba_. Se mordió el labio, preguntándose porqué diablos encontraba tan ardiente esa situación. Los dedos de Harry se deslizaron por su espalda baja, deteniéndose en lugares poco comunes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Jugando –respondió Harry. La varita se introdujo un poco más y Draco retuvo el aliento. –Le gusto a tu dragón.

-Eso es porque tú me gustas a mí. –Draco no podía sentir el movimiento de su tatuaje y a veces se le olvidaba que estaba ahí. Deseaba que Harry continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, pero también disfrutaba esa tensión mucho más de lo que había anticipado.

Algo tibio y húmedo se posó en su piel… era la lengua de Harry.

Draco se resistió a la necesidad de girarse hacia atrás para mirar. -¿Lo estás _lamiendo_?

-Le gusta –murmuró Harry en respuesta. Su lengua se aventuró más abajo, alejándose del territorio usualmente ocupado por el tatuaje.

Draco sostuvo el aliento. La lengua de Harry revoloteó alrededor de la varita, provocando que Draco se estremeciera. –Eso es bueno, pero…

Sintió un susurro contra la piel, seguido de la sensación del hechizo de lubricación untándose dentro de él. Entonces la varita se retiró y las manos de Harry se aferraron a sus caderas.

-Quieres que te folle –masculló Harry.

Unos pulgares se introdujeron de nuevo entre sus nalgas para separarlas y la erección de Harry se oprimió dentro de él. El ardor debido a ello cogió a Draco fuera de guardia. Se aferró fuertemente al brazo del sofá, intentando concentrarse para relajarse.

-Te estoy lastimando –comentó Harry. No detuvo su lento avance.

-No –respondió Draco aunque sabía que mentir era ridículo. Estaba tenso, así que su esfínter también lo estaría. Pero lo había querido rudo. Se lo merecía. –Está bien.

Harry hizo una pausa cuando lo penetró completamente, deslizando sus manos sobre la piel de Draco. Acariciándolo de manera consoladora.

Draco apretó los dientes; no quería ser consolado. Se empujó contra Harry, urgiéndolo a empezar a moverse. Las manos de Harry regresaron a las caderas de Draco, lo agarraron fuerte y entonces comenzó a follarlo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Draco mantuvo los ojos cerrados, escuchándose a él mismo decir cosas como "más duro" y "más rápido". La áspera tela del sofá rozaba la piel de su miembro una y otra vez cada vez que se sacudía por la fuerza de las embestidas. Se afianzó firmemente del brazo del sofá en un intento de encontrar algo con que apalancarse y empujar hacia atrás. Por la mañana iba a pagar las consecuencias de eso.

Escuchó un extraño ruido y fue hasta un momento después que registró lo que había sido. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, pero era demasiado tarde… un horrorizado jadeo se dejó oír, proveniente de la chimenea. Se volteó para descubrir a Cho Chang parada ahí, con una mano sobre la boca y los ojos enormemente abiertos de la conmoción.

Harry se había salido de él y puesto de pie de un salto aún antes de que Draco se diera cuenta de quién era el intruso. Harry cogió sus pantalones del suelo y los sostuvo frente la entrepierna, fulminando a Cho con la mirada. -¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?!

Cho estaba pálida y casi sobrecogida. -¡No creí que fueras a estar en casa!

Harry estaba temblando de pura ira. -¡No creíste que fuera a…!. ¿Entonces a qué viniste?

Cho se cruzó de brazos, recuperando un poco la compostura. –Vine por la colcha.

-¿La colcha? –Harry alzó más la voz. -¡Ya habíamos discutido sobre eso!

-¡No es cierto! Tú te negaste a escucharme. No hubo ninguna discusión.

-¡A ti ni siquiera te gusta esa colcha! Sólo la quieres porque sabes que a mí me gusta.

-¡Fue un regalo de bodas! –gritó Cho. –Es tan mía como tuya.

-De cualquier forma, Molly no querría que tú te quedaras con ella. ¡Te odia!

Draco se deslizó para sentarse, jalándose las rodillas hasta tocarse el pecho. Realmente deseaba no estar escuchando aquello.

-En primer lugar, no me odia, y en segundo, eso es irrelevante –replicó Cho con voz aguda. -¡Tú decías que esa colcha era fea y nunca la ponías al menos que Molly viniera a casa!

-¡Oh, por…! –Harry tenía los puños firmemente cerrados. –¿Así que, entonces tú sólo viniste aquí a robártela?. ¿Qué otras cosas mías te has llevado ya?

-Yo solía vivir aquí; ¿sabes? Todo lo que hay en este apartamento es _nuestro_, en caso que lo hayas olvidado.

-¡Ya no más! –rugió Harry. Draco levantó la vista ante el tono de su voz… no pudo evitarlo. Cho retrocedió un paso, aunque todavía parecía estar furiosa. –Te daré la maldita colcha, pero eso será todo. Y voy a cambiar las protecciones para que ya no puedas entrar por la red flu tan tranquila a robarme lo que se te da la gana. –Harry se alejó dando grandes zancadas y desapareció por la puerta.

Draco le sonrió descaradamente a Cho y estiró las piernas al frente. Ella lo miró con rabia.

-Te ofrecería algo de beber –dijo Draco, -pero estoy seguro de que ya estás a punto de irte.

Cho bufó y desvió la mirada.

-¿O tal vez te gustaría quedarte a mirar? –continuó Draco, acariciándose su decaída erección.

Cho regresó sus ojos hacia él con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Era una mezcla de furia y asco, y era notorio que estaba tratando de dominarse con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ah, apuesto que sí te gustaría –susurró Draco. –Quizá te gustó lo que viste al llegar.

-Jódete –siseó ella. Sus ojos eran tan fríos como los del padre de Draco. –Eres tan patético, Malfoy. Esto es para lo único que eres bueno. ¿Cierto?

Draco apretó las mandíbulas. –No lograrás que regrese contigo, lo sabes.

Cho sonrió presuntuosa. -¿Eso es lo que crees que quiero?

Harry reapareció en ese momento y estiró un brazo ofreciéndole la colcha; se había puesto de nuevo sus pantalones. Cho tomó la colcha y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

Harry levantó un brazo para bloquearle el camino. –Ah, no… ¿crees que te daré oportunidad de convocar un encantamiento de puerta trasera en mi protección? Usa la puerta, como el huésped indeseable que eres.

La expresión de Cho no se alteró. Se giró y caminó alrededor de él con dirección hacia la puerta.

Un minuto más tarde se había ido. Harry se quedó parado en silencio, observando fijamente hacia la puerta durante un minuto más.

Draco apoyó la frente entre sus rodillas. Odiaba a Cho Chang por más razones de las que podía contar. Pero sobre todo, la odiaba por lo que le hacía a Harry. A partir de ese momento Harry estaría enojado y taciturno por el resto de la noche, y por lo tanto no habría sexo.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué había estado tan tenso anteriormente? Harry se estaba portando dulce y maravilloso, y Draco prácticamente lo había estado rechazando.

Harry se volteó y con una extraña mirada, encaró la chimenea. Tomó su varita y apuntó hacia el hogar, susurrando los encantamientos que desactivaban las protecciones. Luego las convocó de nuevo, estableciendo que sólo Draco y él podían pasar a través de ellas.

Ese gesto provocó que Draco se sintiera conmovido y casi envalentonado. Harry colapsó sobre el sofá todavía mirando hacia la chimenea. Draco se recostó a su lado, colocando la cabeza sobre su regazo y Harry le acarició el cabello como si fuera un gato.

-Espero que Hermione no intente llegar por la red –comentó Draco.

-Las cambiaré por la mañana. –Harry dejó la mano sobre la mejilla de Draco, acariciándole el pómulo con un dedo. Draco sintió algo helado contra su piel y se percató de que era el brazalete. Su brazalete.

Su mente se inundó con el recuerdo del brazalete cayendo de su muñeca, hecho ocurrido unas semanas atrás: había estado hablando con su padre en aquel callejón y Lucius lo había enterado de su plan para capturar a Harry. Le había pedido ayuda, pero a Draco nunca le pasó por la mente cooperar con él. Después de eso se había quedado apoyado contra el áspero muro de ladrillos de la callejuela, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, pensando en Harry y en lo mucho que deseaba protegerlo… y el brazalete había caído al pavimento.

Se había quedado mirándolo ahí en el suelo durante un largo rato, perplejo. Sabía lo que eso quería decir, el significado de ello se le reveló al momento. Pero no lo creyó. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que él estuviera enamorado de Harry Potter, a quien había odiado casi toda su vida y a quien no había visto en años? Alguien que sólo había aparecido en su ya complicada vida, sin que Draco lo hubiera pedido ni deseado.

Alguien con quien ni siquiera había _follado _nunca, por Merlín sacrosanto.

Draco no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Harry hasta aquel momento. Y en cuestión de horas todo había caído por su propio peso, seguido por una gloriosa noche que había cambiado a Draco lo suficiente como para hacerlo reconsiderar todo en lo que había creído hasta entonces.

Siempre había procurado estar libre para lo que se le antojara, siempre disponible al mejor postor. FBI, CIA, Mortífagos, Aurores… no importaba quién mientras él siguiera teniendo el control. Mientras que fueran sus propios intereses lo que resolviera primero.

Pero algo en Harry había cambiado eso, y Draco no sabía cómo o porqué. Y todavía ahora, sus propias paranoias e inseguridades casi habían arruinado todo.

Y si no tenía cuidado, todavía podía arruinarlo. Draco tomó la mano de Harry y volteó la cabeza de modo que pudo darle un beso en la palma. Los dedos de Harry continuaron acariciándole la mejilla.

-Por otro lado, no quiero más interrupciones –susurró Harry, bajando la mirada y buscando los ojos de Draco. –Y me tendrás que disculpar, pero tampoco quiero nada rudo esta noche. ¿Podemos tan sólo irnos a la cama y dejar de hacerlo así?

Draco sonrió.

Fue dulce, lento y silencioso; tranquilizador, cuidadoso y suave… fue todo lo que Draco no se había dado cuenta que buscaba en el sexo. Se tomaron su tiempo en explorar el uno el cuerpo del otro, sin prisas, sin urgencias. Y cuando Draco por fin se derramó, estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Harry, levantando y bajando las caderas con ritmo suave mientras que la resbalosa mano de Harry envolvía su erección. Un momento después Harry los volteó a ambos para quedar arriba y lo penetró una docena de veces más antes de colapsar encima de él con un gemido.

Draco deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Harry, la humedad de sus pieles hacía que su contacto fuera cálido y resbaladizo. Harry estaba completamente agotado y tenía su frente apoyada sobre el hombro de Draco.

Era perfecto. Nunca antes había habido mejor momento para decir las palabras que Draco estaba pensando. Fluyeron por su mente, casi abriéndose camino a través de sus labios. En vez de eso, cerró apretadamente los ojos y suspiró.

Decirlas, y aún así perder a Harry luego… sería lo peor de todo.


	12. Capítulo 6A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 6, 1ª Parte**

—Hola, Draco.

Draco se tensó ante el sonido de la voz de su padre antes de poder evitarlo. Se giró para descubrir a Lucius de pie en la entrada del estudio, luciendo tan elegante como siempre.

Draco intentó sonreír con suficiencia. —Padre. Siempre es un placer.

Lucius sonrió y la expresión fue escalofriantemente familiar. Caminó hacia un lado de la mesa y movió su mano encima de una botella de brandy, la cual obedientemente sirvió dos vasos. Le pasó uno a Draco y entonces señaló hacia un par de sillas de aspecto antiguo que estaban junto a la chimenea de piedra. Draco se acomodó en una y le dio un sorbo a su brandy, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no lucir alterado.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos —dijo Lucius, entrecerrando los ojos aunque su expresión seguía siendo fría—. Sin embargo, debo decir que aprecio el trabajo que has estado haciendo en mi beneficio.

Draco arqueó una ceja. —Yo no diría que ha sido en tu beneficio.

Lucius soltó una risita. —Pero lo mejor es que todos crean eso; ¿o no? Podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro, hijo. Las cosas que queremos no son tan diferentes.

_¿Quieres apostar? _pensó Draco, aunque mantuvo su rostro impávido. Se vio invadido por una fuerte sensación de déjà vu y sacó un cigarrillo del paquete que traía en el bolsillo. Lo encendió con un movimiento de mano y le dio una larga calada antes de soplar el humo en dirección de su padre. —Te llevó mucho tiempo descubrirlo.

—Sigues empeñado en suicidarte, por lo que veo. —Lucius alejó el humo con una mano llena de joyas—. Quiero hacerte una oferta. Te sugiero que me escuches con cuidado.

Draco miró fijamente el rostro de su padre a través de la neblina gris. —Estoy escuchando.

**--------------------**

_Jueves 4 de marzo, 2004_

Draco estaba soñando algo placentero, para variar. Harry estaba riéndose por algo que Draco había hecho y lucía muy feliz, y Draco estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Harry caía en sus brazos y ambos se tiraban hacia atrás, pero el piso era suave y la caída no dolía. Harry estaba sonriéndole, su cara enmarcada por un claro cielo azul. Draco cerraba los ojos, esperando que Harry lo besara.

Escuchó un extraño golpeteo.

Draco abrió los ojos y enfocó un techo encima de él. El golpeteo persistía, insistente y claro. Provenía de su derecha, de… la ventana.

Draco se sentó. Una lechuza estaba suspendida en el aire justo afuera de la ventana, picoteando el vidrio. La única lechuza que llegaría hasta la ventana de Draco de esa manera era la de Lucius.

—¿Qué demonios…? —A su lado, Harry se despertó.

Draco sintió una punzada de pánico. No era tiempo para que Harry se diera cuenta… no todavía. Su estómago se retorció mientras saltaba de la cama, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad. Podía abrir la ventana y ahuyentarla, enviándola de regreso. Podía decirle a Harry que había sido un error.

Ah,_ eso _era ridículo. Las lechuzas no cometían ese tipo de errores.

—¿Hedwig? —preguntó Harry.

Con una mano en la abrazadera dispuesto a abrir el vidrio, Draco entornó los ojos. Sin su hechizo para la visión, no podía distinguir nada a través de la ventana. Se volteó para echarle un vistazo a Harry. Él era miope; seguramente tampoco podía mirar más allá.

Draco giró el pestillo y forzó la ventana a abrirse. Una lechuza blanca como la nieve lo miró con enojo desde su precaria percha en el alféizar, como si le dijera _¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? _Draco liberó un suspiro de alivio: entonces no era la lechuza de Lucius. Abrió la ventana por completo.

La lechuza entró planeando y aterrizó en la cama, Harry se sentó y le rascó la cabeza. —Buenos días, Hedwig. ¿Qué es eso? —Le echó un vistazo a la nota atada a la pata de la lechuza, y su rostro se tensó—. Llévalo a la oficina, bonita. —Le palmeó la cabeza y ella le pellizcó los dedos antes de volar de nuevo hacia afuera de la ventana. Draco la cerró y exhaló antes de girarse hacia Harry.

—Cosas del trabajo —suspiró Harry, dejándose caer pesadamente de espaldas—. No entiendo porqué me la trajo aquí.

—Claro —dijo Draco. Echó un vistazo al reloj que estaba junto a la cama—. De todas maneras, la alarma estaba a punto de sonar.

Harry sonrió y se levantó, apoyándose sobre un codo. —Entonces, tenemos unos cuantos minutos extra. ¿Quieres tomar una ducha conmigo?

La ducha de Draco era demasiado pequeña para dos personas, pero se las apañaron. El hecho de que sus cuerpos se mantuvieran deslizándose juntos sólo añadía más diversión. Harry era particularmente travieso con las manos enjabonadas, lavando partes del cuerpo de Draco que estaba bastante seguro no necesitaban _tanta _limpieza.

Draco se volteó para encarar el chorro del agua, mojándose el cabello, y Harry presionó su miembro resbaloso de jabón contra su culo. Sus manos acariciaron el pecho de Draco, sus dedos haciendo una pausa sobre sus tirantes tetillas antes de dirigirse hacia el sur. Para cuando una de las manos de Harry rodeaba la erección de Draco, él ya estaba jadeando. Oprimió sus caderas hacia atrás, contra Harry, moliendo su trasero contra la entrepierna de Harry y la mano de éste lo acariciaba y oprimía.

—¿Sabes lo sexy que eres cuando estás así? —susurró Harry.

Draco se derramó ahí y en ese momento, dentro de la mano enjabonada de Harry.

Diez minutos después, estaban secos y casi vestidos. Harry miraba fijamente su propia imagen en el espejo. —¿Draco?

—¿Sí? —Draco estaba mirándose en un espejito del armario, considerando cuál encantamiento de estilo usaría en su cabello.

—¿Podrías…? El otro día, te ofreciste hacerme un _depilo._

Draco sonrió ampliamente y se asomó dentro del baño para ver a Harry arrugando el entrecejo ante su reflejo. —Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. —Harry se volteó hacia él y Draco estudió su cara durante un momento. El hechizo no era difícil; simplemente requería un poco de concentración. La mandíbula de Harry era mucho más cuadrada que la de Draco, y su nariz más ancha. Sus labios eran más carnosos —ante el pensamiento, Draco hizo una pausa para besarlos— y la barba era más densa en su cara que en la de Draco. Todas esas cosas eran importantes. Draco se concentró, arrugando las dos cejas. Harry parpadeó, luciendo nervioso.

—Relájate —dijo Draco, levantando la varita—. Pero no te muevas, o lo arruinarás todo. —Harry cerró los ojos, luciendo más tenso que antes—. _Depilo_. —La barba en la cara de Harry se desintegró ante los ojos de Draco.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, levantando una mano para tocarse la cara—. Todavía no puedo conseguir hacerlo por mí mismo.

Draco tuvo en la punta de la lengua ofrecerle a Harry enseñarle el hechizo, pero se dio cuenta de que le gustaba más la idea de hacerlo para él. Harry pasó junto a Draco y salió por la puerta, rozándole la espalda con su hombro, y Draco se inclinó hacia el espejo mientras apuntaba con la varita a su propio reflejo. Apretó los labios, concentrándose y dijo: —_Dispicio._—El mundo pareció enfocarse a su alrededor.

—Tampoco ese —suspiró Harry. Estaba parado en la puerta, abotonándose la camisa.

Draco se volteó para sonreírle. —Ese es un hechizo que no puedo hacer por ti.

—Eso me imaginé. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?

Draco dejó que su mano acariciara el estómago de Harry mientras pasaba junto a él. —Tengo una junta, de hecho.

—Yo también, ahora que lo pienso —respondió Harry—. Entonces; ¿cenamos?

Draco encontró sus zapatos y se sentó al borde de la cama para ponérselos. —Seguro. ¿Dónde?

—En mi casa. Yo cocinaré.

—¿Debo estar asustado?

Harry caminó hasta la cama y se arrodilló enfrente de Draco. —No soy un cocinero tan terrible; ¿sabes? Por otro lado, yo… tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Draco sonrió. —¿Una sorpresa?. ¿De verdad?

Harry se movió hacia delante hasta que quedó entre los muslos de Draco. —Sí. —Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en el cuello.

—¿Qué es?

La respuesta de Harry sonó ahogada contra la piel de Draco. —Es una sorpresa, tonto. No puedo decirte.

Draco dejó que sus manos bajaran entre las piernas de Harry. —¿Qué tal si me das una pista?

—Te gustará. Esa es la pista. —Harry atrapó sus manos, sonriendo.

Draco se puso de pie y jaló a Harry con él. —No es una muy buena pista; ¿sabes? —Besó a Harry, deleitándose con la sensación de la suave piel contra su cara. Ese hechizo llegaba con varios días de retraso.

Harry presionó su frente contra la de Draco. —No te lo diré. Vas a tener que esperar para descubrirlo.

Las manos de Draco cayeron hacia abajo hasta acunar el trasero de Harry. Lo apretó, empujando sus entrepiernas una contra la otra.

—No empieces algo que no podrás terminar —bromeó Harry.

—¿Quién dice que no lo terminaré?

Harry lo besó firmemente antes de alejarse de él, sonriendo ampliamente. La sonrisa decayó hasta convertirse en una extraña mueca.

Draco parpadeó. —¿Qué?

Harry abrió la boca, y luego la cerró otra vez. Pasó saliva audiblemente, pero no dijo nada.

Draco suspiró y abrochó un botón olvidado de la camisa de Harry. —Supongo que tendré que esperar; ¿no?

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió. —¿Puedes llegar a eso de las siete?

Draco asintió. —A las siete. —Tuvo que alejar su vista cuando Harry se detuvo a ponerse los zapatos. Una linda vista del trasero de Harry era la última cosa que necesitaba antes de irse a trabajar.

**--------------------**

—¿Señor? —Draco levantó la miraba para descubrir a Grizabella cerniéndose encima de su escritorio—. Estoy terminando con la lista de personas desaparecidas. —Ella parpadeó, como si esa fuera toda la información que necesitaba reportar.

Draco hizo un leve movimiento con su mano libre. —¿Y…?

—Nadie en un radio razonable alrededor de Durham ha desaparecido en las últimas dos semanas —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco suspiró. Había sido una total pérdida de tiempo. Sólo esperaba que Tonks no se hubiera arriesgado demasiado al obtener esa lista para él. —Gracias. Ah, y tengo una junta a la una, así que no me pases ningún mensaje.

Grizabella asintió, retorciéndose las manos. —¿Dónde es su junta?

—Aquí no —respondió Draco, girándose de nuevo hacia el monitor de su computadora. Ella era buena en su trabajo, pero a veces era bastante ruidosa.

Por supuesto, Draco tenía algo que esconder… de otra manera, no habría parecido ser una pregunta entrometida.

Los zapatos de Grizabella golpetearon contra el piso de concreto mientras se alejaba de ahí.

**--------------------**

El edificio parecía ser una destartalada bodega muggle. Descolorida pintura indicaba que una vez había sido propiedad de Los Hermanos Johnson, S.A., pero no había señal de que nadie lo hubiera usado en décadas. Draco se ciñó su túnica de lana más apretadamente, estremeciéndose por el aire húmedo. Su encantamiento glamour le daba la apariencia de un hombre de negocios común y corriente, vestido con traje y sobretodo, pero debajo del encantamieno lucía como el miembro de una distinguida familia de magos. Las apariencias eran muy importantes, por supuesto —particularmente entre estas personas.

Se sacó un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo, en el que estaba escrita una sola palabra con la clara letra de su padre. Dio un vistazo alrededor, entonces miró fijamente la enorme puerta de metal oxidado de la bodega y dijo: —_Resero._

La superficie resplandeció y una entrada apareció ante él. Draco miró a ambos lados de la calle una vez más antes de abrirla. El interior del edificio estaba oscuro, así que convocó un _lumos _antes de dar un paso adentro. La puerta se cerró detrás de él con un fuerte ruido metálico. El sonido apenas había remitido cuando Draco escuchó el susurro de una túnica.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó.

—Amo Malfoy… señor. —El hombre con quien Draco se había encontrado en el callejón unos días antes, dio un paso fuera de las sombras. Draco eliminó su encantamiento glamour y asintió con la cabeza ante el saludo del hombre. Éste hizo una leve reverencia y se volteó, indicándole a Draco que debía seguirlo.

Caminaron por un corredor oscuro, luego tomaron un ascensor para bajar varios pisos. Las puertas se abrieron hacia otro corredor, y al final de éste había una puerta cerrada. El hombre la abrió para revelar una cámara apenas iluminada y dos docenas de hombres en túnica reunidos ahí, conversando en voz baja. Todos guardaron silencio cuando Draco pasó entre ellos en su camino al frente del salón. El torrente de poder era estimulante, y Draco tuvo que aspirar fuertemente para calmarse. Había olvidado cómo era eso, ser temido y respetado, basado solo en su nombre.

Para cuando llegó al frente del salón, todos se habían sentado por sí solos en sillas que parecían haber sido conjuradas porque él había entrado. Todos miraban con atención a Draco, esperando.

Esperando que él solucionara sus problemas, tal vez. Suprimió un escalofrío. Estaba destapando la caja de Pandora, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Bien —dijo Draco, volteando su cara hacia ellos—. Entiendo que tienen preguntas.

Algunos se susurraron los unos a los otros; otros no respondieron nada.

Draco se cruzó de brazos. —¿He perdido mi tiempo al venir aquí?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —dijo el hombre con quien se había encontrado, girándose a mirar a los otros. Hizo un gesto que claramente quería decir _¡Pónganse a ello!_

Un hombre que estaba atrás soltó un bufido. —Yo estoy más interesado en escuchar lo que él tiene que decir.

—Sí —dijo otro—. ¿Qué hay de Lucius Malfoy y sus promesas? Nosotros ya nos hemos sacrificado lo suficiente, arriesgando nuestros propios pellejos. Queremos ver las recompensas que nos prometieron.

—No tendrán nada —dijo otra voz—. Todo lo que nos ha mandado ha sido al marica de su hijo…

—Suficiente —dijo Draco—. O me iré en este instante y le contaré a mi padre acerca de su inquietante falta de fe. —El lugar se quedó en silencio, pero los ojos continuaban mirándolo con suspicacia, sino con franca hostilidad. Draco apretó las mandíbulas. ¿Qué había estado esperando? Miró con furia al hombre que había hecho el último comentario: era alguien cuya cara no reconocía en absoluto—. Si tienes alguna otra opinión personal acerca de mí, será mejor que te la guardes para ti mismo. —El hombre sonrió con malicia, pero no respondió. El lugar se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato.

—Los… los aurores nos están hostigando a todos —dijo al fin un hombre que estaba casi al frente—. Mis hijos han sido interrogados en la escuela, y se pusieron en contacto con mi esposa en su trabajo.

—Sí —dijo otro hombre—. Están haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Estuvimos de acuerdo en apoyar esto porque teníamos miedo del Señor Oscuro, miedo de lo que podía suceder si continuaba ganando poder.

—Hay rumores —intervino un anciano—, de que el Ministerio ya no está bajo nuestra influencia, de que están cerca de descubrir lo que hemos hecho.

Draco levantó una mano. —Es verdad que se han dado cuenta del hechizo sofocante. Justo ahora están buscando la fuente del mismo activamente.

—¡No gracias a ti! —siseó alguien—. Todos nosotros sabemos que estás trabajando para ellos.

Una docena de pares de ojos miraron fijamente a Draco. Se obligó a sonreír. —Los mejores espías encubiertos son los que trabajan _con _el enemigo, caballeros. Les puedo asegurar que ellos no descubrirán la fuente.

—La fuente ha estado fuera de contacto durante años —dijo un hombre alto de piel oscura. Su acento era desconocido para Draco—. Ya no ha venido a las reuniones, ni tampoco responde a nuestras lechuzas. Debe haber abandonado la causa.

—Eso es ridículo —replicó Draco, controlando cuidadosamente su respuesta—. Él debe tener cuidado. No puede arriesgarse a hacer un solo movimiento sospechoso.

—Eso es verdad —dijo un hombre que parecía tener la misma edad que Draco—. No debemos sacar conclusiones así de fácil.

—¿Y qué hay de la _relación _del amo Malfoy con Harry Potter? —preguntó el mismo hombre que había hecho el anterior comentario sobre los maricas—. ¿Qué conclusión podría sacar uno de eso? —Varias personas que estaban cerca del hombre lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero nadie dijo nada.

—Me encargaré del señor Potter —respondió Draco con una sonrisa sombría—. Puedo asegurarles que no es asunto del cual preocuparse. No interferirá. —Hubo un poco de murmullo ante eso.

—¿Y si el Señor Oscuro regresa? —preguntó un hombre—. ¿Cómo será para nosotros? Él sabrá que ayudamos en esta conspiración, y nadie de nosotros escapará de su cólera.

—Sí —dijo otro—. ¿Malfoy nos protegerá, tal como lo prometió?

—¡Él no puede hacer eso! —respondió una voz desde atrás—. No nos han dado nada de lo prometido; ¿así que por qué deberíamos creerles cuando nos prometen otras cosas? —Hubo más murmullos de los demás, y varias cabezas asintieron con acuerdo—. Cuando los otros vengan a mi puerta y me exijan fidelidad; ¿por qué deberé negarme? Me uniré a ellos para proteger a mi familia. Declararé que Malfoy me obligó a meterme en esto.

Hubo una ansiosa emoción en el aire, una con la que Draco estaba bastante familiarizado. Fue la mayor razón de todas para aplastar eso de una vez.

—Si creen que el Señor Oscuro los perdonaría, sabiendo lo que han hecho, ustedes son mucho más estúpidos de lo que yo había creído. —Miró fijamente cada par de ojos que pudo localizar, y el lugar entero se quedó en silencio. Dejó que la tensión creciera durante un momento—. Caballeros, su fe es necesaria para nuestra causa. Si alguno de ustedes se hace a un lado, eso provocará que nuestra tarea sea más difícil. Pero juntos, nos aseguraremos de que el Señor Oscuro permanezca… —Draco hizo una pausa. No sabía cómo completar esa frase—… que no regrese.

El salón se quedó en silencio. Varios hombres asintieron y esperaron que Draco continuase. Otros parecían todavía más nerviosos.

Draco se tragó su propio nerviosismo… lo había dicho, y nadie lo había retado. Había tenido razón. Ellos habían, de alguna manera, conspirado en contra de Voldemort y ahora estaban aterrorizados.

—El hechizo de sofocamiento es de suma importancia —dijo el hombre de piel oscura—. Varios de los que trabajamos en el Ministerio hemos escuchado crecientes rumores de su existencia, y cada día tememos lo que pasará si desaparece.

—Caos masivo —dijo el joven—. ¡Estaremos peleando una guerra de dos frentes!

—¡Y si el Señor Oscuro regresa, será el final para todos nosotros!

—¡Yo juraré que Lucius Malfoy me obligó a hacerlo! —dijo alguien. Varias voces gritaron un "¡Sí!" a eso.

—¡Suficiente! —bramó Draco. Esperó a que le prestaran atención antes de continuar—. Le diré a mi padre que su apoyo es _inquebrantable_, que puede contar con cada uno de ustedes. —Dejó que su mirada recorriera todo el lugar, confiando en causarles la impresión de que estaba memorizando sus nombres y rostros, para reportarlo posteriormente con su padre—. Al menos que alguien prefiera que le diga lo contrario. —Su frase fue recibida en silencio—. Bien. Si no hay nada más que deseen discutir conmigo, saben cómo contactarme. He perdido mi tiempo aquí, aparentemente. —Los miró con furia y salió a grandes pasos del salón, agitando su capa detrás de él con el gesto más teatral que pudo conseguir hacer. Su salida fue aceptada por los demás en silencio, aunque estaba seguro que la conversación sería reanudada en cuanto él se hubiera ido. Todos ellos lo observaron dejar el lugar, sus ojos siguiendo su silueta. Todos menos uno, notó Draco… un hombre vestido con una elegante túnica que estaba parado cerca de la puerta y que aparentemente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Draco caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo ante ella, esperando que alguien la abriera para él como era adecuado para alguien de su talla. Dos hombres se pelearon por hacerlo, casi tropezando con ellos mismos en su prisa, pero el hombre que estaba parado junto a la puerta no se había movido. Justo cuando la abrieron para él, el hombre finalmente levantó su mirada hacia Draco, observándolo con sus oscuros ojos. Había algo familiar en ellos, algo que Draco no pudo ubicar. Desafío, quizá. Desconfianza. Ninguno de ellos confiaba realmente en Draco, y él no podía culparlos.

Resistiendo la urgencia de hechizar al hombre por su insolencia, Draco le dio una dura mirada antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla con fuerza detrás de él.

Nadie lo siguió, para su alivio. Tomó el ascensor de regreso al piso superior, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Estaba lloviendo. Odiaba mojarse. Aunque podía aparecerse de regreso al cuarto de apariciones que habían colocado en la oficina. Pero era un procedimiento común no aparecerse dentro de los cien metros alrededor de una reunión, en caso de que alguien estuviese buscando incidencias de magia.

Draco tuvo el presentimiento de que eso no importaba ya.

**--------------------**

Manny levantó la mirada cuando Draco entró a la oficina. —Grandioso, estás de vuelta. ¿Cómo estuvieron las entrevistas?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Como esperaba.

—¿Averiguaste algo nuevo?

Draco se sentó y volteó hacia la pantalla de su computador. —En realidad, no. —Odiaba mentirle a Manny de esa manera, pero no podía ver otro modo de hacer las cosas. Simplemente no podía contarle la verdad a nadie… que había estado en contacto con su padre, que había estado reuniéndose con recalcitrantes Mortífagos durante toda la semana, y que cada vez que lo hacía había escuchado la misma historia: tenían miedo. Que de alguna manera habían conspirado en contra de Voldemort. Que temían que la investigación del Ministerio —la cual sucedía que estaba siendo encabezada por el mismo Draco— trajera desastrosas consecuencias, afectando el delicado equilibrio que habían mantenido durante años.

Estaba empezando a preguntarse si ellos tendrían la razón.

Manny todavía lo estaba mirando fijamente. Draco se apoyó de espaldas en su silla y suspiró. —Hermione estaba en lo correcto. Los aurores son altamente reservados. —Eso, al menos, era verdad. No había escuchado nada de Tonks desde la última vez que habían hablado el lunes anterior. Él le había mandado dos lechuzas sin obtener respuesta.

—Hablando de gente reservada —dijo Manny, girando su silla para encarar a Draco—, Harry piensa que han logrado un avance en la búsqueda de la fuente del hechizo sofocador. Creen que se trata de una persona.

Draco lo miró por encima de su pantalla. —¿En serio? —Sintió que algo se le retorcía en el estómago.

—Sí. La fuerza del hechizo crece y mengua de acuerdo a la hora del día y hasta se mueve alrededor de edificio en edificio. Es más fuerte durante el día y se desvanece casi completamente durante la noche.

Draco frunció el ceño, tratando de decidir cuánta información revelar. —Pero eso no necesariamente significa que la fuente sea una persona. ¿No podría estar sólo en función de la cantidad de gente presente en el edificio? Quizá es amplificado por las personas que a las que afecta.

Manny asintió. —Ese podría seguir siendo el caso, aún si fuera mantenida por un solo individuo. ¡Bien pensado! —Se volteó hacia su computadora y comenzó a escribir en el teclado—. Le escribiré un correo electrónico a Hermione para decírselo.

Draco pestañeó. —¿Un correo electrónico?. ¿Desde cuando tienen acceso a Internet ahí?

Manny sonrió. —Desde esta mañana. Aparentemente, Hermione desarrolló algo con un servicio de Internet muggle, y han estado instalando el cableado durante toda la semana. El personal casi se vuelve loco, ya que no podían utilizar la magia cuando los técnicos muggles andaban cerca. Y tuvieron que vestirse como muggles durante dos días completos.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. —Eso debió haber sido bastante entretenido. ¿Alguno de ellos realmente sabrá cómo usar una computadora? —Había estado tan sumergido en su propio trabajo que no había escuchado nada al respecto.

Manny se rió. —Estoy seguro que Hermione ya está trabajando en eso.

En un arrebato, Draco abrió su bandeja de entrada. Y efectivamente, tenía dos correos, uno de Hermione y otro de Harry. —Vaya —masculló, abriendo el de Hermione.

_De: Hermione Granger Weasley (hgwmerlin.gov.uk)_

_Para: Draco Malfoy (d.malfoybeowulf.fbi.gov)_

_Enviado: 4 de marzo, 2004 11:22_

_Asunto: Nuevo correo electrónico_

_Draco:_

_¡Lo creas o no, ya tenemos acceso a Internet en el edificio! Te ahorraré los detalles del calvario que sufrimos para conseguirlo, pero seguramente comprendes lo emocionados que estamos todos ante la perspectiva de tener nuevas maneras de comunicarnos con otras oficinas. Continuaré revisando mi correo en Yahoo, pero este será la mejor manera de localizarme._

_Saludos,_

_Hermione_

_-_

_Hermione Granger Weasley_

_Directora Asistente de Comunicaciones_

_División de Servicios de Investigación_

_Ministerio de Magia, Reino Unido_

_Enviar lechuzas a: Hermione Weasley Granger_

_Correo Electrónico: hgwmerlin.gov.uk_

_Teléfono: 020 7276 1234_

_Fax: 020 7276 1279_

Draco soltó un resoplido. Dudaba que alguien más estuviera tan entusiasmado por eso como Hermione. Abrió el mensaje de Harry.

_De: Harry Potter (hpottermerlin.gov.uk)_

_Para: Draco Malfoy (d.malfoybeowulf.fbi.gov)_

_Enviado: 4 de marzo, 2004 11:41_

_Asunto: Correo electrónico_

_Ya tenemos correo electrónico por aquí, y Hermione promete empezar a trabajar con la codificación. Por tanto, quizá, no tendremos que mandarnos ya lechuzas con archivos el uno al otro. Ella está tremendamente emocionada, como seguramente lo podrás adivinar. De todas formas, aquí está mi nueva dirección de correo electrónico._

_Por otra parte; ¿todavía sigues queriendo venirte a las 7:00?_

_Harry_

_-_

_Harry Potter_

Draco sonrió y le dio clic a "Responder".

_De: Draco Malfoy (d.malfoybeowulf.fbi.gov)_

_Para: Harry Potter (hpottermerlin.gov.uk)_

_Enviado: 4 de marzo, 2004 15:01_

_Asunto: RE: Correo electrónico_

_Harry:_

_Me da gusto ver que el Ministerio por fin ha accedido a mudarse al siglo 21._

"Por otra parte; ¿todavía sigues queriendo venirte a las 7:00?"

_Creí que primero querías cenar ;-)_

_Draco_

_PD. Necesitamos tener una pequeña charla acerca de las comas._

_-_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Agente Comisionado Especial_

_División de Investigación de Magia y Ocultismo_

_Buró Federal de Investigación_

_Dirección: PO Box 1423-A, Nueva York, NY, 10016, USA_

_Teléfono: (212) 314-9935_

_Fax: (212) 314-9871_

Presionó "Enviar" y entonces notó que tenía otro correo de Hermione en su bandeja de entrada. Lo revisó: ella había recibido el correo de Manny y quería saber si Draco podía ir a la reunión que iba a tener lugar en quince minutos. Draco frunció el ceño ante la pantalla.

—Podíamos necesitar tu ayuda en esto; ¿sabes? —Draco levantó los ojos hasta Manny, sorprendido—. Ella me envió una copia del correo —explicó—. Sé que tienes montones de otras cosas qué hacer, pero esto está mucho más cerca de tu área de conocimiento que de la mía.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que eso es verdad. —De todas formas, si las cosas salían dentro de lo planeado, necesitaría mucha más información acerca del hechizo de sofocamiento. Su mente ya estaba formulando las preguntas que deseaba hacer.

Pero¿y si descubrían quién era la fuente del hechizo¿Qué haría él? Por el momento, no estaba seguro. La conversación acerca del caos y la guerra que había tenido lugar en la reunión a la que había asistido un par de horas antes lo había conmocionado, y ya no estaba seguro de que eliminar el hechizo sofocador fuera una buena idea… al menos no hasta que supieran más acerca de porqué estaba ahí.

—Últimamente Harry y Hermione han estado trabajando en desarrollar hechizos de detección —continuó Manny—. Así fue como descubrieron que la fuente era una persona.

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿Creen que la fuente es una persona, pero no tienen idea de quién podría ser?

—Hay demasiadas posibilidades. No pueden solamente andar por ahí lanzando hechizos sobre la gente del Ministerio de Magia, lo sabes. Tienen que encontrar una manera de hacerlo discretamente.

Draco le echó un vistazo a su agenda, pero estaba vacía. La había dejado así al no tener idea que cuánto tiempo se iba a demorar la reunión que había tenido en la tarde. —Supongo que iré.

—Gracias —dijo Manny, volteándose de nuevo hacia su computadora—. Podemos portearnos en unos minutos, si quieres.

Draco asintió. Su bandeja de entrada emitió un pitido.

_De: Harry Potter (hpottermerlin.gov.uk)_

_Para: Draco Malfoy (d.malfoybeowulf.fbi.gov)_

_Enviado: 4 de marzo, 2004 15:03_

_Asunto: RE: Correo electrónico_

_Ja, ja. Qué gracioso. Tomaré eso como un "sí"._

_Y por cierto; ¿qué tienen de malo mis comas?_

_Harry_

_-_

_Harry Potter_

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. Le echó un vistazo a Manny al otro lado de la oficina, pero éste estaba absorto leyendo algo en su pantalla. —Estoy listo para ir cuando tú lo estés.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por **Clau Felton Black** y dedicado a todos los fans de este fic que tuvieron la paciencia de esperar por él durante tantos meses. Gracias por eso, por leer y por comentar. Cualquier duda, será respondida con todo gusto.__ Besos!_


	13. Capítulo 6B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 6, 2ª Parte**

El cuarto de apariciones en la división Farringdon del complejo de edificios del Ministerio de Magia estaba inusualmente demasiado iluminado. Draco siempre olvidaba cerrar los ojos cuando se aparecía ahí.

—Joder —masculló, entrecerrándolos.

Manny se apareció junto a él un segundo después, con un par de anteojos de sol muggles puestos. Le sonrió ampliamente a Draco.

—Qué listo —dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Manny se quitó los anteojos. —Escucharte maldecir por esto es la mitad de la diversión al venir aquí.

—¿Y cuál es la otra mitad? —preguntó Draco mientras salían por la puerta al corredor principal.

—Hola —saludó Manny, mirando por encima del hombro de Draco y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Hola —respondió Hermione, caminando hacia él para besarlo. También estaba sonriendo—. Nos vamos a reunir en otro sitio, así que pensé en venir a encontrarlos. Harry va a llegar un poco tarde.

—Qué sorpresa —dijo Draco con un bufido. La impuntualidad habitual de Harry era hasta cierto punto simpática, pero Draco se reservaba el derecho a enojarse con él por eso.

El salón de conferencias estaba en un piso diferente al del cuarto de apariciones, dos hacia arriba y al otro lado del edificio. Hermione le sonrió a Draco mientras caminaban. —Gracias por haber venido a pesar de lo imprevisto de la invitación. Realmente podríamos necesitar tu ayuda.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —No hay problema. Suena como si ustedes ya hubieran hecho un gran avance.

—Así es. Pero probablemente deba hablarte de eso en un lugar más seguro.

Continuaron en silencio, Hermione y Manny se rozaban los hombros el uno con el otro mientras caminaban. Draco los seguía unos pasos atrás, observándolos. Manny estaba completamente enamorado, y también Hermione, por lo que Draco podía afirmar. En más de una ocasión había presionado a Manny para que le diera detalles, pero poco a poco Manny había enrollado su lengua hasta volverse increíblemente reservado en el asunto de su relación. Draco se imaginaba que eso era una buena señal, ya que Manny siempre había sido del tipo que daba un beso y luego iba y se lo contaba a todos.

Una punzada en las sienes de Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos… era el hechizo sofocante. Lo podía sentir trepando a su alrededor, como volutas de humo filtrándose dentro de su mente. Necesita concentrarse para mantenerlo a raya. No tenía idea si Hermione y Manny lo sentían tan fuerte como él. No podía imaginar el efecto de vivir con eso todos los días durante años, como habían hecho muchos en ese edificio.

El salón de conferencias a donde se dirigieron era el mismo donde Draco había visto a Harry por primera vez después de regresar a Inglaterra, hacía un par de semanas. No había estado ahí desde entonces y ver ese lugar le produjo una extraña emoción. Se desplomó en la misma silla que había usado aquel día y pasó una mano sobre la mesa. Harry lo había sentado justo ahí y lo había besado, aún después de que Draco había demostrado ser un idiota terriblemente enamorado.

Era por eso que había vuelto… por Harry. No por el hechizo sofocante, ni por las intrigas de su padre, ni por nada más. Sino porque amaba a Harry.

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró. Se detuvo cuando vio a Draco, luciendo extraordinariamente parecido a como lo había hecho tres semanas antes cuando caminó por esa puerta y vio a Draco por vez primera.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció.

—Yo lo invité —dijo Hermione, abriendo una carpeta—. Quiero conocer su opinión.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, claro —dijo Harry, tomando asiento enfrente de Draco—. Lo siento… es que me sorprendí de verte. —Sonrió, pero su sonrisa parecía un poco forzada.

—Harry; ¿por qué no comienzas tú? —dijo Hermione. Continuaba buscando entre varias hojas de pergamino.

Harry asintió y miró hacia Manny, al otro lado de la mesa. —Durante toda la semana hemos estado sospechando que el hechizo de sofocamiento está siendo aplicado por una persona —dijo Harry—. Y el día de hoy he recibido una pista anónima que lo confirma.

—¿Entonces estás completamente seguro? —preguntó Manny.

Hermione sacó una hoja de pergamino del legajo y se la pasó a Manny. —Acabo de hacer los cálculos hace apenas una hora. La red de detección que colocamos en el edificio registra patrones de incremento y disminución bastante regulares, que concuerdan con las horas en las que el personal está aquí. Las diferencias son estadísticamente importantes.

Harry arqueó una ceja. —No tenías que tomarte tantas molestias.

-Sí, sí tenía. —Le obsequió a Harry una mirada que Draco imaginó había perfeccionado con el paso de los años—. Vamos a necesitar este tipo de evidencia si queremos obtener permiso para colocar una red de vigilancia.

—¿Una red? —repitió Draco, mirando a cada uno por turno—. Están bromeando.

Hermione le dio a Draco su _mirada. _—Necesitamos rastrear los movimientos de las personas en el edificio si tenemos alguna esperanza de atrapar al culpable.

Draco colocó las manos sobre la mesa. —Me invitaste aquí para poder darles mi opinión, por lo que no les quitaré el tiempo. Esa es una terrible idea, por varias razones. Primero, las redes de vigilancia son hechizos muy difíciles de ejecutar. Necesitarían al menos seis personas trabajando simultáneamente para convocarlo en un edificio de este tamaño. Segundo, es tan difícil de hacer que no lograrán ejecutarlo sin que la gente se de cuenta y no les va a gustar. Inconscientemente, cambiarán sus patrones de comportamiento. Eso encubrirá los movimientos de la fuente y mandará tus estadísticas a la mierda. No tendrás oportunidad de usar tus datos originales como una referencia… al menos no durante una semana aproximadamente. —Hermione continuaba con el ceño fruncido, pero estaba escuchando. Draco hizo una pausa, intentando calibrar las respuestas de los otros con sus palabras—. Y tercero… bueno, quizá deba preguntarles esto primero: Si descubren quién es la fuente; ¿qué es lo que harían?

—¿Qué es lo que haríamos? —repitió Harry, mirando a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados—. Arrestarlos, seguramente. Eliminar el hechizo sofocante lo más pronto posible.

—¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea? —Los otros lo voltearon a ver, pero Draco le sostuvo la mirada a Harry—. Después de todo, mientras esté colocado, ellos no tendrán que actuar. Pero si ustedes lo eliminan, tal vez entren en pánico, haciendo algo desesperado.

—Pero eliminar el hechizo sofocante ha sido la meta durante todo este tiempo —respondió Harry—. Es el primer paso en la investigación.

—Si ustedes saben quién está generando el hechizo, simplemente podrían vigilarlo durante un tiempo —dijo Draco—. Sería una oportunidad para aprender más sobre la operación completa.

—Tiene razón —intervino Hermione.

Harry apartó la vista y apretó los labios. —Sí, lo sé. Es que… ¿Cómo sabremos que no nos estamos perdiendo de averiguar algo al no levantar el hechizo? Quizá la gente recordaría cosas, o encontraríamos nuevas pistas que nos hemos estado perdiendo.

—Sí, eso podría ser verdad —dijo Draco, manteniendo el mismo tono de voz. Tenía más de una razón para convencerlos de no quitar el hechizo sofocador y sabía que necesitaba andarse con cuidado en eso—. Pero entre más tiempo mantengamos el hechizo colocado, podría proveernos encubrimiento para investigar quién está trabajando con los Mortífagos. Si la fuente es capturada, habremos perdido esa oportunidad.

—Quizá podríamos esperar tan solo una semana —sugirió Manny—, y continuar nuestra investigación como si no hubiéramos averiguado nada. Si nada es revelado, podremos arrestar a la fuente.

Hermione pareció pensarlo. —De acuerdo. Si ellos no averiguan que los hemos descubierto, no tendrán que levantar la guardia.

Los tres se voltearon a mirar a Harry, quien permaneció en silencio durante un momento. Se oprimió la frente con los dedos y suspiró. —Parece que soy minoría. Pero quiero que quede registrado que yo pienso que es mala idea.

Hermione asintió. —Anotado. Está decidido, entonces.

—Claro que todo esto continúa siendo hipotético —dijo Harry, echándole un vistazo a Draco—. Y no tenemos manera de descubrir quién es la fuente.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo descubrirlo? —preguntó Draco.

—O_ descubrirla _—dijo Hermione—. No deberíamos de estar asumiendo nada todavía.

Draco estudió las uñas de sus manos y se encogió de hombros.

—A pesar de las objeciones de Draco, continuaremos con lo de la red —dijo Harry.

Manny negó con la cabeza. —Demasiado fácil de detectar. Estoy de acuerdo en que todos se enterarán de que está pasando algo. Debemos hacer esto lo más discretamente que podamos.

Todos se quedaron observando hacia la mesa durante un largo rato.

Draco se frotó las sienes. —Si pueden reducir el número de sospechosos a unos cuantos, podría ser posible que les arrojáramos hechizos de rastreo.

—Lo notarían; ¿no crees? —bufó Harry.

—No necesariamente —respondió Draco—. Existen maneras de convocar esos hechizos disimuladamente. Yo solía hacerlo bastante cuando trabajaba encubierto… aunque nunca en algo tan complejo como lo que ustedes necesitan aquí.

—Esa era la especialidad de Ron —dijo Hermione, torciéndose un mechón de cabello con un dedo—. De hecho, todavía tengo sus notas. Yo misma las codifiqué y las guardé después de que muriera. —Miró a Harry—. Él pudo haber encontrado algo que nos sea útil ahora. Tal vez debería echarles un vistazo.

Harry arrugó la frente. —¿Estás segura? Yo podría hacerlo, si quieres.

Hermione sonrió. —No, yo puedo. En realidad, quiero hacerlo.

Draco volteó hacia Manny. La expresión de éste era una mezcla de compasión y cariño. No estaba tratando de buscar los ojos de Hermione y no parecía nada incómodo con la emoción demostrada por ella al mencionar a su difunto esposo. Draco se preguntó cómo conseguía Manny no sentirse celoso de Ron… especialmente cuando Draco apenas sí podía dominar sus propios celos, y eso que Ron y Harry nunca habían estado involucrados el uno con el otro.

—Mientras tanto, vamos a repartir la lista de sospechosos —dijo Harry, sacando un pedazo de pergamino del legajo de Hermione—. Podemos reducirla a un número menor mientras tratamos de encontrar una solución. —Leyó la lista de nombres en voz alta.

Draco señaló algunos que él sabía eran aliados de su padre, creyendo que así podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Si alguien pensó que sus elegidos eran extraños, no le dijeron nada al respecto.

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Tonks no había respondido a ninguna de sus lechuzas esa semana, así que Draco no esperaba que respondiera a la que estaba por enviarle. Aunque claro, confiaba en que ella encontraría esa información un poco más intrigante.

_Tonks:_

_He hecho contacto. Tengo mucho que contarte, incluyendo un poco de información fresca del interior. Continúo necesitando esos archivos, si es que has sido capaz de obtenerlos. Por favor, responde indicando una hora para encontrarnos._

_Draco._

Dobló la nota y se preparaba para conjurar el encantamiento sellador, cuando notó a Grizabella parada a un lado de su escritorio. Tenía una extraña expresión en la cara… aún más extraña de lo normal.

—Hay un hombre todo vestido de color café preguntando por usted —dijo.

—¿En serio?. ¿En dónde?

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección de la entrada. —Afuera. Parece estar un poco agitado. Lo encontré allá golpeando la puerta. Dice que tiene algo para usted.

Draco la siguió hasta el frente, preguntándose quién demonios sabría que él estaba ahí. Sacó su varita y la mantuvo junto a uno de sus costados mientras Grizabella abría la puerta.

Un hombre con uniforme de la mensajería UPS estaba parado en la acera, con un sujetapapeles en una mano y un pequeño paquete en la otra. Parecía estar muy confundido.

Draco le sonrió a Grizabella y se enfundó la varita en una manga. —Está bien —le dijo antes de girarse hacia el hombre—. ¿Tiene alguna entrega para mí?

El hombre le pasó el sujetapapeles y le señaló donde debía firmar. —Llevo diez minutos aquí afuera. Pensé que no había nadie en el edificio. —Estiró el cuello para asomarse por la puerta abierta, pero Grizabella la cerró hasta que sólo su pie era lo único que la mantenía abierta.

—Estamos remodelando —le dijo Draco al mensajero—. Aunque nos llevará mucho tiempo limpiar el desorden. —Sonrió y le devolvió el sujetapapeles.

—Aquí tiene —dijo el hombre, entregándole un grueso sobre—. Buena suerte con la limpieza.

Draco esperó hasta que el hombre les dio la espalda antes de abrir la puerta lo suficiente como para entrar. —Es un servicio muggle de mensajería —le dijo a Grizabella.

—Ah —dijo ella, pero la extraña expresión de su cara no había cambiado.

—Oh, hay una nota en mi escritorio que necesita ser enviada vía lechuza a la señorita Tonks, en el Ministerio. ¿Te puedes hacer cargo de eso?

—Sí, señor —respondió y desapareció al otro lado de la esquina.

Draco le dio vuelta al sobre. La dirección del remitente era la de la oficina del FBI en la que había trabajado en Nueva York. Lo abrió mientras caminaba de regreso a su escritorio, sin levantar la vista cuando pasó junto a Grizabella en el corredor. El sobre contenía un grueso montón de papeles, y el primero de ellos era una nota escrita a mano.

_Draco:_

_Aquí están tus registros laborales de noviembre del 2000 hasta mayo del 2001, tal como lo pediste. Tuve que obtenerlos de una manera un tanto furtiva… técnicamente, uno necesita permiso especial para poder acceder a ellos. Ya son dos las que me debes. ¿Cuándo van a regresar a casa?_

_Jeff._

Draco extendió los papeles encima de su escritorio, revisándolos mientras tanto. Mucho de ese periodo de tiempo, Draco lo había pasado trabajando de manera encubierta, por lo que los registros no eran muy precisos. En noviembre había sido asignado para infiltrarse entre un grupo de magos canadienses que estaban pasando drogas por la frontera del Niágara. La misión había terminado a comienzos de enero, y el registro consistía mayormente en sus propios informes subrayando lo mucho que odiaba el clima de Búfalo. Pero esa misión casi había sido un éxito. No había tenido que comprar hierba durante meses después de eso, y todavía continuaba manteniendo contacto con algunos de aquellos tíos. Uno nunca sabía cuando ciertos contactos podían ser de utilidad.

A mediados de enero había trabajado encubierto otra vez, pero en esa ocasión había sido dentro de la ciudad. Su misión había consistido en investigar la muerte de un informante del FBI, ocasionada por un grupo de Mortífagos especialmente maliciosos que operaban en el bajo lado oeste. Se había infiltrado dentro del grupo fácilmente usando su propia identidad… el nombre Malfoy implicaba una sorprendente cantidad de influencia en la costa este de Estados Unidos.

Draco leyó todos los papeles dos veces, pero no encontró registros de las fechas comprendidas entre el 20 de enero y el 25 de febrero. Había mandado una breve nota al FBI informando su reciente éxito al infiltrarse al grupo, y después de eso no había nada hasta otro informe presentado más de un mes después, donde indicaba que había averiguado que el informante había estado brindándole al FBI información falsa, en primer lugar. Al igual que él, por supuesto, pero eso no venía al caso.

Draco se apoyó en su silla y se frotó las sienes. Recordaba el día que había archivado ese segundo informe. Acababa de regresar de una reunión particularmente interesante con los Mortífagos y se había percatado de que no había notificado nada en semanas. En aquella ocasión lo había aterrorizado el hecho de que hubiera cometido semejante error… había trabajado bastante duro para mantener un delicado equilibrio como espía independiente. Olvidarse de informar a uno de sus jefes no era una irresponsabilidad característica de él. Habían pasado otros dos años antes de que se diera cuenta de que no podía recordar nada de lo que había ocurrido durante aquel periodo de tiempo.

Había tenido la esperanza de que los registros del FBI revelaran algo más, pero parecía que se habían restringido a los propios informes elaborados por él mismo, junto con el resumen ocasional escrito por un supervisor. Había un registro indicando que Draco había estado fuera del país cuando había vivido justo enfrente de la frontera con Búfalo, pero ningún informe sugería que hubiera dejado los Estados Unidos durante esas semanas perdidas.

Quizá Snape estaba equivocado. Si Draco hubiera dejado los Estados Unidos, seguramente el FBI habría tenido registro de eso. En los últimos días había sellado su pasaporte tres veces, pero no había nada que indicara que había regresado al Reino Unido hacía tres años.

Era solamente otro callejón sin salida. Draco reunió los papeles y los arrojó dentro de un cajón de su escritorio. Era mucho muy frustrante. No tenía idea de qué era real y que no.

Quizá debería preguntarle a su padre después de todo. A excepción de su primera cita, la comunicación entre ellos sólo había consistido en unas pocas palabras enviadas por lechuza. Draco no quería pasar más tiempo de lo que era necesario en su presencia.

Al menos Lucius ya no lo estaba atormentando más en sueños.

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Al cuarto para las siete, Draco no pudo esperar más. Se trasportó por la red flu al apartamento de Harry.

El aroma de algo asándose llenaba el aire, provocando que el estómago de Draco rugiera. En la cocina, varias ollas estaban rebosando sus contenidos hasta los quemadores. Harry no estaba a la vista.

—¿Harry? —lo llamó Draco, quitándose el polvo. Puso dentro del refrigerador la botella de vino para el postre que había llevado.

—¡Aquí estoy! —escuchó que respondía desde la recámara.

Draco se asomó por la puerta para descubrir a Harry parado ante el espejo del tocador, observando su propio reflejo. Se pasó una mano por el rebelde cabello, luego cogió sus anteojos que estaban sobre el mueble y se los puso.

—Llegaste temprano —dijo, acomodándose el suéter negro que aparentemente acababa de ponerse. Aparte de eso, no vestía nada más que su ropa interior.

—¿Representa un problema? —preguntó Draco, inclinándose contra el marco de la puerta.

Harry se volteó hacia él y sonrió. —Por supuesto que no. Es que había planeado vestirme antes de que llegaras.

Draco caminó hacia él, sonriendo. —¿Para qué molestarse? Todo te lo vas a volver a quitar enseguida. —Sus manos se deslizaron por las caderas de Harry para apretarle el trasero.

Harry se rió. —La cena está casi lista.

—Oh, por favor —susurró Draco, sus labios recorriendo el cuello de Harry—. Si lo hacemos ahora, estaremos listos para otro asalto después del postre.

—Todavía no termino de cocinar —protestó Harry, aunque dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente como para darle a Draco más acceso.

—No demorará mucho —dijo Draco, poniéndose de rodillas.

Harry puso sus manos en las caderas y le sonrió ampliamente. —Oh, de acuerdo.

Draco le jaló los calzoncillos lo suficiente como para liberar su erección. Ésta se endureció ante los ojos de Draco y todavía más dentro de su boca. Un momento después, las manos de Harry estaban en el cabello de Draco y él estaba luchando por respirar.

—Dios, es… tienes que enseñarme cómo haces eso con la lengua.

Draco lo hizo de nuevo, y Harry se apoyó de espaldas contra el tocador, gimiendo.

—Espera —dijo Harry, empujándolo—. El temporizador del horno ha sonado… joder.

—Conjura un hechizo o algo.

—No puedo. Lo siento. Volveré enseguida; ¿de acuerdo? No te muevas. —Besó a Draco en la coronilla y se terminó de sacar los calzoncillos antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Draco se sentó en cuclillas durante un momento antes de seguirlo. Cuando dio vuelta en la esquina, Harry estaba sacando una fuente del horno. Iba desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo y su erección sobresalía de su cuerpo casi cómicamente. Colocó la fuente sobre los quemadores.

—No te vayas a lastimar —dijo Draco—. Es una pieza invaluable de tu anatomía ésa que estás poniendo tan cerca de la flama.

Harry sonrió. —¿Crees que nunca antes había cocinado desnudo?

Draco clavó los ojos en la erección de Harry. —¿Siempre es así de excitante para ti?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco por toda respuesta. Draco se paró detrás de él mientras quitaba el papel de aluminio de la fuente para revelar un pollo entero. —Huele fantástico —susurró Draco, atrapando el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry entre sus labios.

—¿Realmente es un buen momento para distraerme? —preguntó Harry.

Draco bajó una mano y alcanzó la erección de Harry. —Tal vez deba proteger esto por ti. —La acarició lentamente y sintió a Harry estremecerse contra él.

—Draco, por favor. —Harry consiguió arrojar el papel aluminio a un lado y entonces plantó una mano en la encimera a cada lado de los quemadores de la estufa—. Sólo dame un minuto; ¿de acuerdo? Necesito probar lo que hay en estas ollas y entonces seré todo tuyo, lo prometo.

—Pero yo necesito probarte a ti —respondió Draco, arrodillándose. Metió los dedos entre las nalgas de Harry para poder separarlas.

—Oh, Dios —dijo Harry. No quitó las manos de la encimera.

Draco revoloteó levemente su lengua encima de la expuesta entrada de Harry y éste gimoteó. Draco empujó sus nalgas para apartarlas aún más y continuó provocando lentamente con su lengua. El hecho de que a Harry le gustara tanto eso lo motivaba a ir lo más lento que podía soportar, a pesar de que su propia erección estuviera doliéndole bajo los pantalones. Presionó la punta de la lengua en el centro de la entrada y estuvo sorprendido de lo fácil que consiguió meterla.

Sonrió y empujó su lengua más adentro, y Harry gimió. Draco lo folló con la lengua lenta y constantemente, tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que deseaba hacer eso mismo con otra parte de su cuerpo. Quizá después. En ese momento Harry no estaba poniendo mucha resistencia y esa era buena señal.

Harry bajó una mano para acariciarse él mismo mientras Draco le besaba el trasero. La exhibición era casi impactante… Draco nunca antes había visto a Harry tocándose él mismo de esa manera. Desafortunadamente, desde la posición en la que estaba continuaba sin poder verlo bien.

Harry —jadeó—, quiero…

—Yo también —dijo Harry volteándose y jalando a Draco para levantarlo—. Quiero tocarte. —Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y brillaban salvajes, y la vista de eso derritió a Draco. Dejó que Harry se encargara de desabrocharle los pantalones y se los bajara, y todavía dejó que Harry le alejara sus manos de su espectacular erección y la cual Draco deseaba probar otra vez. Harry echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina y tomó una botella de aceite para cocinar.

—Espera, no vas a… —la protesta de Draco fue interrumpida por la boca de Harry sobre la suya. Sintió la mano resbalosa de Harry alrededor de su miembro, lo sintió a él presionarlo contra el suyo propio y acariciarlos a los dos juntos—. Mmmmphff —dijo Draco, envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello de Harry.

Harry los empujó a ambos hasta que quedaron apoyados contra el refrigerador y empezó a bombear con su mano, oprimiendo sus dos erecciones juntas. El aceite era resbaladizo y se puso tibio al segundo, y la sensación de la piel de la polla de Harry resbalando contra la suya se sentía mucho mejor que lo que Draco recordaba de haber hecho eso antes. Casi estaba quedándose sin fuerzas por el placer que experimentaba, por la sensación de la lengua de Harry alrededor de la suya, por el calor y el deseo manando en oleadas por su cuerpo que Draco apenas podía sentir. Pensaba que se estaba ahogando.

El orgasmo lo golpeó fuerte, tan fuerte que sus rodillas flaquearon. Fue sutilmente consciente de que Harry le estaba mordiendo el hombro, de que su mano estaba apretando rudamente sus erecciones, de que se había quedado quieto.

Draco se resbaló hacia abajo con la espalda apoyada en el refrigerador y Harry lo siguió. Abrió los ojos y con un gesto de la cabeza señaló hacia la sala. —¿Por qué estamos en la cocina cuando hay un sofá perfectamente cómodo por allá?

Harry estaba apoyando su sudorosa frente contra su cuello. —¿Y por qué no?

Draco dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, golpeándose con el refrigerador. —No creo haber tenido nunca sexo en una cocina.

—Estás bromeando —dijo Harry. Besó la mejilla de Draco y se puso de pie—. ¿Hambriento?

—Mmmm, claro —suspiró Draco, levantando la mirada y sonriéndole. La luz fluorescente que estaba encima de la cabeza de Harry enmarcaba su cabello, dando la impresión de un halo a su alrededor. San Potter. Draco sonrió.

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

El pollo estaba bueno, si no fantástico. Harry lo había acompañado con un vino _pinot noir _americano muy ligero, lo que sorprendió a Draco. O Harry había aprendido lo suficiente como para saber lo que combinaba bien, o era tan ignorante en materia de vinos que ni siquiera conocía la idea equivocada tan común de que todos los platillos de pollo debían ser servidos con vino blanco.

—Está muy bueno —dijo Draco, tomando un bocado de pollo.

—Gracias —respondió Harry, sonriendo—. En realidad es un gran recurso. Fácil de preparar cuando estás distraído.

Draco sonrió. —Es sólo que me da gusto que no estés enojado conmigo por lo de la reunión de hoy.

Harry pareció espantarse durante un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y cortar un espárrago por la mitad. —No hay que hablar de trabajo esta noche.

—De acuerdo. —Draco pensó durante un momento, buscando un tema de conversación—. ¿Restauraste ya las protecciones de tu red flu?

—He estado muy ocupado. Por otro lado, creo me gusta que tú seas el único que pueda entrar por ahí sin anunciarse.

—Nunca me aparezco sin anunciarme.

—Pero podrías hacerlo —dijo Harry, bebiendo de su vino.

—Prefiero que sepas que voy a venir, así podrás preparar un festín tan espléndido como este. —Harry rodó los ojos, y Draco se rió—. ¡No, está muy bueno, en serio!

—Solía odiar la cocina —dijo Harry, haciendo una pausa para tomar un bocado de pollo—. Mis tíos me obligaban a cocinarles todo una vez que fui lo suficientemente grande como para alcanzar los quemadores de la estufa.

Draco dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y cogió su copa de vino. Sabía muy poco acerca de la niñez de Harry, pero era un tema del que éste no solía hablar mucho. —¿Eso hicieron?

—Sí. Claro que mi tía era una terrible cocinera y una maestra peor, y todos ellos tenían un gusto prosaico en cuestiones de cocina. Podía hacer dieciocho tipos diferentes de guisado, pero eso apenas era cocinar.

Draco vació el vino restante en su copa. —¿Entonces quién te enseñó?

Harry apretó los labios. —La verdad, fue Cho. Su madre es una gourmet, o algo así, por lo que ella también es muy buena en el tema. Empezó a tenerle pavor a las noches en las que yo cocinaba y finalmente se dio a la tarea de enseñarme las cosas básicas.

Draco no estaba seguro de que le gustara estar charlando sobre algo bueno que había hecho la ex esposa de Harry. —Una vez yo tomé una clase de cocina en Nueva York.

—¿En serio? —Harry hizo su plato a un lado.

—Tuve un par de amigos que estaban en ese tipo de cosas. Yo crecí rodeado de vino y buena comida, y estaba cansado de tener que ir a los restaurantes todo el tiempo para poder obtenerlos. Decidí que aprendería cómo se las ingeniaban los muggles.

Harry se rió y luego pareció quedarse pensativo durante un momento. —Eres tan diferente a cuando estábamos en la escuela.

Draco terminó de beberse el contenido de su copa. —También tú. Traje un poco de vino para el postre. ¿Quieres probarlo?

—Seguro.

Draco sacó la botella del refrigerador y buscó entre los armarios por unas copas adecuadas. Como no pudo encontrar ninguna, sacó su varita y transformó las que estaban en la mesa en unas muy delgadas con bordes brillantes.

—Creo que estás tratando de decirme algo —bromeó Harry.

—Te llevó mucho tiempo darte cuenta. —Draco abrió la botella con un rápido hechizo y sirvió el vino en las copas—. Se llama vino de hielo —le dijo a Harry—. Es una especialidad del norte de Nueva York.

Harry meneó su copa, observando cómo el líquido se pegaba en los bordes. —¿Trajiste esto contigo desde América?

—En realidad, lo compré en la vinatería que está en la misma calle que mi apartamento.

—Qué dulce es —dijo Harry—. Me gusta.

Draco le sonrió. —Eso pensé.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia el sofá, haciéndole una seña a Draco para que lo siguiera. Se sentaron y se inclinaron el uno contra el otro, observando el fuego. Harry bebió de su vino durante unos silenciosos momentos, y luego bajó su copa. —Tengo algo para ti.

Draco sonrió. —¿Mi sorpresa?

—Abre tu mano —dijo Harry. Draco lo hizo y Harry dejó caer algo en ella.

Era una llave de aspecto ordinario. Draco la observó fijamente durante un momento, y luego levantó la mirada hacia Harry.

—Del apartamento —explicó Harry—. Pensé que deberías tener una.

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco, mirándola otra vez—. Gracias. —Había estado esperando algo un poco más interesante que eso.

—Y estaba pensando —comenzó Harry, atropellando un poco las palabras, como si estuviera nervioso—, que podrías mudarte. Si quieres. —Se mordió los labios y cogió de nuevo la copa de vino, apurando un enorme trago.

Draco sintió que el estómago se le caía hasta los pies. —¿Yo… mudarme? —Se quedó viendo fijamente hacia Harry.

—Claro —dijo Harry, torciendo los dedos alrededor del pie de la copa—. Mudarte.

—Estás hablando en serio —dijo Draco. No tenía idea de qué responder a eso.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Harry, levantando la mirada al fin—. De cualquier manera siempre estamos uno en el apartamento del otro, y…

—Tengo un contrato de alquiler —lo interrumpió Draco—. No puedo dejar a Manny con eso.

Harry parpadeó. —Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Podríamos pagarle la parte que te toca.

—_¿Podríamos? _—repitió Draco. El estómago se le estaba revolviendo—. Harry… ¿no crees que sea demasiado pronto como para estar pensando en vivir juntos?

—No —dijo Harry con la mirada seria.

Draco lo observó fijamente durante un momento. —Apenas tenemos dos semanas.

El rostro de Harry estaba cuidadosamente inexpresivo. —En realidad, casi un mes. Yo… yo creí que esto era lo que tú querías.

—¿Lo que yo quería? Oh, Dios. —Draco bajó su copa de vino y se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos en la cabeza. Aquello era aterrorizante en una manera que no podía haber predicho. Estaba enamorado de Harry, pero la idea de vivir con alguien que apenas conocía…

—Bueno; ¿entonces qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Harry. Su voz tenía un dejo de frustración—. Cuando llegaste aquí dijiste que querías casarte algún día y yo creí…

—¡Yo nunca dije eso! —explotó Draco, con un tono de voz mucho más brusco de lo que había pretendido. El dolor relampagueó en los ojos de Harry durante un segundo, y Draco sintió pánico total instalarse en su estómago—. Quiero decir, algún día es algo muy lejano. Apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro. ¿Por qué apresurar las cosas?

—¿Apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro? —repitió Harry—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Hemos pasado juntos la mayor parte del último mes. Me conoces mejor que nadie, aún mejor que Hermione.

Draco se encogió. Harry sólo creía conocer a Draco y eso hacía la situación completa mucho peor. —Por favor; ¿podemos tomarnos esto con calma durante un tiempo? Mi alquiler terminará en un poco más de dos meses. Se suponía que yo regresaría a Nueva York, pero…

—¿Sigues pensando en regresar? —Harry ya estaba de pie, mirando hacia Draco—. ¿He estado malinterpretando todo esto?

—¡No! —dijo Draco—. No es eso en absoluto.

Harry estaba mirando hacia la chimenea. —Soy el imbécil más grande del mundo; ¿verdad?

—Harry… no, por favor.

—Oh, Dios —suspiró Harry—. Creí que tú sentías lo mismo que yo.

—Sí lo siento, sólo que… —Draco jaló sus piernas hasta apoyarlas contra su pecho—. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, lo sabes. Nunca había estado metido en una relación seria, y tú… tú has estado casado. Quizá es fácil para ti volver a arreglar tu vida alrededor de esto, pero yo no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Harry, caminando de un lado a otro.

—Porque… no lo sé. Porque estoy aterrorizado. Porque no tengo idea de qué esperar. Porque necesito más tiempo.

—Porque continúas sin confiar en mí —dijo Harry.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—He tratado de ser lo que tú quieres que sea, Draco. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

—Quiero que seas tú mismo. No quiero que finjas ser algo que no eres. —Desvió su mirada lejos de Harry, acobardándose ante su propia hipocresía. La verdad era que Draco no creía que Harry lo seguiría queriendo después de enterarse de todo. Si sabía que Draco había estado encontrándose con Mortífagos durante toda la semana o que había estado mintiéndoles a todos todo el tiempo, durante años ya. No iba a comprometerse en esa relación antes de que todo eso se resolviera. Tenía que protegerse. Nadie más lo haría.

—Te amo —dijo Harry, en voz tan baja que Draco casi se pierde las palabras. Levantó la mirada—. Y eso es lo que soy en este justo momento. Alguien que te ama.

Draco sintió que los sentimientos le hacían un nudo la garganta y tuvo que tragárselos. No tenía dudas de que Harry hablara en serio, de que realmente amara a la persona que él creía era Draco.

Pero Draco no estaba seguro de que esa persona fuera real.

—Lo siento —susurró con voz ronca—. Por favor, sólo… yo quiero esto, Harry, realmente lo quiero, pero…

—Pero no me amas —dijo Harry.

—No, no es eso… te amo. Realmente creo que te amo. Es sólo…

—¿_Crees_ que me amas? —dijo Harry, volteándose a mirarlo a los ojos—. No me jodas, Draco, no ahora. Te he entregado mi corazón en una maldita bandeja de plata y lo has rechazado. No seas condescendiente conmigo encima de todo.

—¡No estoy siendo condescendiente!

—¿Esto sólo ha sido sexo para ti? —preguntó Harry mirándolo duramente—. ¿Eso ha sido?. ¿Sólo ibas a quedarte por aquí el tiempo suficiente para conseguir que me dejara follar por ti y luego regresar a Nueva York, con otra conquista más para tu lista?

—¡No seas ridículo!

—Creo que deberías irte —dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos y volteándose hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué? —La voz de Draco se elevó hasta sonar bochornosamente aguda.

—Vete —dijo Harry. No sonaba enojado, sólo cansado. Triste. Herido—. Esto va a terminar en una pelea y la verdad no quiero pelear contigo justo ahora.

¿No estaban ya peleando? Estupefacto, Draco se recordó en dónde estaba. Harry no podía estar hablando en serio.

—Por favor —dijo Harry con voz temblorosa—. Ya he hecho el tonto lo suficiente por esta noche. No lo hagas peor de lo que ya lo has hecho.

Draco se puso de pie y dio un paso adelante. —Harry, por favor…

—¡Sólo vete! —dijo Harry, casi gritando. Se limpió la cara con las palmas de las manos—. Por favor.

Draco tragó saliva y asintió, regresando hacia la chimenea. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera decir en ese momento, algo que arreglaría todo. Siempre había algo. ¿Por qué no podía pensar en nada?

—Tal vez… te llame mañana —dijo Harry, todavía sin voltear a verlo.

Los dedos de Draco estaban entumecidos cuando hurgaron dentro del recipiente de polvos flu. No quería irse. Quería quedarse justo ahí, caminar hasta el otro lado del salón y tomar a Harry entre sus brazos, hacerlo entrar en razón. Debía hacer eso.

Pero los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los suyos durante un momento y lo miraron tan duramente, casi fríamente. Draco sintió que se quedaba sin estómago. Era demasiado tarde. Cerró los ojos y entró en la chimenea.

Un segundo después, estaba de pie en su propio apartamento, temblando en la oscuridad. Una de sus manos le dolía, y se dio cuenta que todavía estaba apretando el puño alrededor de la llave que Harry le había dado.

—Oh, Dios —dijo en voz alta antes de cubrirse la boca con la otra mano. Le acababan de ofrecer exactamente lo que él deseaba, pero había estado muy temeroso como para tomarlo… y ahora parecía ser demasiado tarde. Un sollozo escapó del nudo que era su garganta mientras él se dejaba caer al suelo.

La llave golpeó contra el piso produciendo un sonido agudo. Se alejó dando tumbos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por **Clau Felton Black**... Muchas gracias, guapa!! Y también gracias a todos los que leen y comentan :-)_


	14. Capítulo 7A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 7, 1ª parte**

_Viernes 5 de marzo, 2004_

_De: Draco Malfoy (d.malfoybeowulf.fbi.gov)_

_Para: Harry Potter (hpottermerlin.gov.uk)_

_Enviado: 5 de marzo, 2004 08:01_

_Asunto: (sin asunto)_

_Harry:_

_Acabo de llamarte a tu oficina por si acaso habías llegado temprano. Por favor, llámame tan pronto como llegues. Siento mucho lo que sucedió anoche._

_Draco_

_-_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Agente Comisionado Especial_

_División de Investigación de Magia y Ocultismo_

_Buró Federal de Investigación_

_Dirección: PO Box 1423-A, Nueva York, NY, 10016, USA_

_Teléfono: (212) 314-9935_

_Fax: (212) 314-9871_

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

_De: Draco Malfoy (d.malfoybeowulf.fbi.gov)_

_Para: Harry Potter (hpottermerlin.gov.uk)_

_Enviado: 5 de marzo, 2004 08:57_

_Asunto; ¿Hola?_

_Harry:_

_He llamado tres veces a tu oficina y tú no estas o no estás respondiendo. Sé que anoche me porté como un completo idiota, y lo siento mucho. Por favor; ¿me dejas compensarte?_

_Draco_

_-_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Agente Comisionado Especial_

_División de Investigación de Magia y Ocultismo_

_Buró Federal de Investigación_

_Dirección: PO Box 1423-A, Nueva York, NY, 10016, USA_

_Teléfono: (212) 314-9935_

_Fax: (212) 314-9871_

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

_De: Draco Malfoy (d.malfoybeowulf.fbi.gov)_

_Para: Harry Potter (hpottermerlin.gov.uk)_

_Enviado: 5 de marzo, 2004 09:38_

_Asunto; ¿Me llamas?_

_Harry:_

_Sé que estás enojado conmigo, y tienes toda la razón en estarlo. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de suplicar tu perdón en persona. ¿Podemos encontrarnos para almorzar?_

_Draco_

_-_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Agente Comisionado Especial_

_División de Investigación de Magia y Ocultismo_

_Buró Federal de Investigación_

_Dirección: PO Box 1423-A, Nueva York, NY, 10016, USA_

_Teléfono: (212) 314-9935_

_Fax: (212) 314-9871_

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Draco oprimió la frente contra el escritorio. Había llamado tantas veces a la oficina de Harry durante la mañana que estaba comenzando a sentirse como un acosador. No había sido capaz de dormir nada la noche anterior y su cabeza le estaba punzando. Había tenido los ojos tan irritados esa mañana que no había podido lograr conjurar su encantamiento de la visión; había tenido que usar los anteojos ese día.

Y claro, no había logrado ningún avance en su trabajo. Manny había estado entrando y saliendo durante toda la mañana, y cuando estaba ahí Draco trataba de parecer ocupado. Cada pocos minutos recargaba la página de su bandeja de entrada, esperando que Harry respondiera. Hasta había corrido al baño y regresado lo más rápido que había podido, temeroso de perderse la llamada de Harry. Y su mente revivía una y otra vez la escena de la noche anterior.

—¿Hambriento? —preguntó Manny, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos.

—No, en realidad no. —Draco recargó su bandeja de entrada una vez más. Nada nuevo apareció.

—Te ves como mierda.

—Muchísimas gracias.

—No, lo digo en serio. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Manny se puso de pie. —Voy a conseguir algo de comer. Vamos.

Draco gimió. —De veras no…

—Oh, deja de ser tan noble. Algo anda mal y necesitas un descanso. Hasta voy a invitarte tu almuerzo. —Manny se cruzó de brazos y le dio a Draco una mirada fingidamente severa.

Draco suspiró y de nuevo le echó un vistazo a la pantalla de la computadora. Harry no había llamado ni le había mandado un correo todavía, y por más que Draco deseara quedarse sentado ahí y esperar por noticias suyas, cada vez era más patético.

Se encaminaron calle abajo hasta un lugarcito hindú al que Manny se había aficionado. Draco continuó esperando que Manny le preguntara qué era lo que pasaba, pero no lo hizo. Sólo caminó en silencio junto a Draco, charlando a lo tonto con él después de ordenar y diciendo muy poco mientras engullía su curry de cordero. Draco empujó sus camarones al vindaloo por todo el plato, mirando fijamente los diseños del mantel de la mesa.

El silencio comenzó a incrementarse incómodamente, y Draco al final no pudo soportarlo. —Y… ¿cómo van las cosas con Hermione?

Manny se detuvo a medio bocado y levantó la vista. —Muy bien. —Hubo una pausa mientras tragaba—. Quiero decir, ha sido un poco rápido para mi comodidad, pero Dios… ella es tan increíble. Y sus niños son adorables, y encajamos muy bien el uno con el otro. —Estaba sonriendo ampliamente y pasó un momento antes de que Draco se diera cuenta que lo último había sido un juego de palabras. Le dio a Manny una débil sonrisa, y Manny se encogió de hombros y continuó—: Como la veas, es una mujer maravillosa. Hermosa, inteligente, divertida… estoy empezando a pensar que esto podría ser real.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sé. Pero ya nos sentimos muy cómodos juntos. Me hace reír. Me hace que me tiemblen las rodillas. Cuando pienso en dónde estaré dentro de un par de meses o un año, pienso que ella también estará ahí, con Cally y Harley.

Draco consiguió sonreír. —Tu mamá va a adorarla.

—De hecho, hace un par de días les acabo de hablar a mis padres acerca de ella. —Manny hizo una pausa para tomar otro bocado de su curry—. Estaban empezando a hacerme preguntas. Creo que sabían que algo estaba pasando.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Estaban un poco preocupados de que ella tuviera hijos. Mamá me dio un discurso completo acerca de cómo los niños pueden ser los más heridos en estas situaciones. Pero yo le dije que era serio y que no lo habría comenzado si no creyera que íbamos a llegar a algún lado.

Draco esperó un momento antes de continuar. —Si Hermione te pidiera que te mudaras con ella; ¿qué le dirías?

—¿Qué? —Manny casi se ahoga con el agua—. Espera; ¿sabes algo que yo no?

—No —respondió Draco, riéndose por lo que pensó era la primera vez en el día—. Sólo me preguntaba… si tú ahora sabes que la relación está bien y deseas algo a largo plazo... ¿cómo sabes cuando hay que tomar el siguiente paso?

—Bueno, no _ahora._ Sólo han sido tres semanas, por amor de Dios. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y ambos sabemos que queremos una relación seria, pero todavía no estamos pensando en arreglos de convivencia. —Observó fijamente a Draco durante un largo rato—. Ah, ya veo. Pasó algo entre Harry y tú; ¿verdad?

Draco se hundió en su asiento. —Me pidió que me mudara con él.

—Vaya. ¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Dije que no. Y él no estuvo muy feliz que digamos.

—¿Le dijiste que no porque no quieres, o porque…?

—Sabes que quiero eso, más que nada. —Draco suspiró y se concentró en su comida casi intacta—. Pero es demasiado pronto; ¿no? Sólo han pasado tres semanas… aunque a veces se sienten como si hubieran sido tres años.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Manny giraba el vaso de agua entre sus manos, dejando huellas sobre la mesa causadas por la condensación. Draco observaba, preguntándose si ese había sido el fin de la conversación.

—Cuando le pedí a Victoria que se casara conmigo —comenzó Manny—, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba enamorado de ella, el sexo era grandioso y los dos estábamos muy emocionados por ir a la capital y cambiar el mundo. —Hizo una pausa, sonriéndole a Draco—. Así que nos casamos apenas un par de meses después de empezar a salir. Al principio estaba bien, pero no nos llevó mucho tiempo darnos cuenta de que había sido un error. No nos conocíamos el uno al otro muy bien, y ninguno de los dos había madurado realmente lo suficiente para ese tipo de relación. Por lo que falló miserablemente.

Draco asintió, escuchando. Con anterioridad sólo había oído partes y pedazos de esa historia.

—Pero lo peor fue que ambos nos rendimos; ¿sabes? Ninguno quiso nuestra relación lo suficiente como para luchar por ella. Fue más fácil alejarse en vez de tratar de arreglarla.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Manny negó con la cabeza. —En realidad, no. Fue difícil, pero aprendí mucho. En verdad sí la amaba. Y no hay nada como la intimidad que llega con el matrimonio. No crees que podrá cambiar, pero una vez que te casas es diferente. —Los ojos de Manny se clavaron de nuevo en los de Draco—. Lo siento… este tema es un poco doloroso para ti; ¿verdad?

—Las cosas están cambiando —dijo Draco con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pero nunca creí que fuera a ser algo que yo tendría. Durante mi vida completa, pensé que el matrimonio era para las personas heterosexuales… las personas _normales._ Lo más que pensé que lograría era tener un par de buenos amigos con quienes poder follar.

Manny alejó su plato de él. —No puedo imaginar eso. Desde que era pequeño, siempre supe que un día me casaría y tendría una familia. No tengo idea de qué otra manera vería la vida si esa no fuera una opción.

—Sí, bueno. —Draco apretó los labios—. El problema es que Harry quiere formalizar esta relación precipitadamente, a pesar de que esta estrategia no le funcionó en el pasado. Todavía está aceptando todo el asunto gay al mismo tiempo que se está adaptando a mí. No tengo idea de qué está pensando, o cómo se comportaría en público. Y claro, todo esto es nuevo para mí, y estoy… aterrorizado, de verdad. —Draco se estremeció: le acaba de decir a Manny mucho más de lo que había sido su intención, hasta mucho más de lo que había sido capaz de decirle a Harry. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

—He visto la manera en que te mira; ¿sabes? Te quiere. Esperará hasta que estés listo.

Draco apartó la mirada. —Después de anoche, no estoy tan seguro.

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

La bandeja de entrada de Draco estaba vacía cuando regresó a la oficina, y Harry continuaba sin contestar su teléfono. Se le quedó mirando fijo a la pantalla durante un largo rato, y entonces se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de apariciones.

Una vez en el complejo de los Servicios de Investigación, se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Harry. La puerta estaba abierta, pero no había nadie adentro. La pantalla de la computadora estaba encendida, y había varios papeles esparcidos por todo el escritorio junto a un tintero con una pluma dentro… así que Harry no podría haber estado fuera mucho tiempo.

Draco entró para esperarlo.

Diez minutos después, todavía continuaba esperando y sintiéndose más y más frustrado a cada minuto que pasaba. La punzada en su frente debido al hechizo sofocante no estaba ayudando. Draco presionó las yemas de sus dedos contra sus sienes, esperando rechazarlo. Ese día estaba demasiado distraído como para bloquearlo.

Levantó la vista para descubrir que la computadora de Harry finalmente se había puesto a hibernar. No pudo evitar sino preguntarse… Draco echó un vistazo hacia la puerta y entonces cruzó el salón, rodeando el escritorio de Harry. Sacudió el ratón y la pantalla volvió a la vida. La bandeja de entrada de Harry estaba abierta en el escritorio. Los correos de Draco estaban marcados como "leídos".

A Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies. Harry lo estaba evitando… era la única explicación.

—¿Draco?

Dio un salto hacia atrás y levantó la vista. Hermione estaba parada en la entrada, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Draco esperaba no parecer tan asustado como se sentía. Sabía que como mínimo, eso no se veía bien. —Estaba buscando a Harry.

—Está en una reunión, creo. —Hermione entró por la puerta, todavía observando a Draco con una extraña expresión en la cara—. No dijo que fueras a venir.

—Sí, bueno. —Draco caminó alrededor del escritorio y se detuvo ante Hermione—. Supongo que esperaré hasta que regrese.

Hermione apretó los labios. —Hoy está de un humor terrible. ¿Ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea o algo así?

—Algo por el estilo. De hecho, vine para disculparme.

Para el alivio de Draco, Hermione sonrió. —Esto puede necesitar más que una disculpa. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, por cierto?

Draco se encogió de hombros. No se sentía cómodo hablando con Hermione de eso. De todas maneras, Manny seguramente la informaría más tarde—. ¿Sabes a qué hora se termina la reunión?

—Tomará un rato. Fue convocada de último momento, y es a puerta cerrada. Mi nivel de seguridad no fue lo suficientemente alto como para participar. —El tono de su voz indicaba que estaba un poco amargada debido a eso.

Draco asintió. —¿Le dirás que lo estaba buscando? No responderá mis correos.

Hermione pareció pensativa durante un momento. —Draco… nunca creí que diría esto, pero Harry te necesita. Por favor no lo abandones. Sé que no es la persona más sencilla con quien tener una relación.

—Tampoco yo lo soy.

—Pero te quiere. Y sé que tú también lo quieres. Sólo no se dejen el uno al otro; ¿de acuerdo?

Draco sonrió. —No es mi intención hacerlo.

Pasó junto a ella y salió por la puerta, escuchando como Hermione la cerraba mientras él se alejaba. Estaba casi llegando al cuarto de apariciones cuando alguien lo llamó por su nombre.

Se volteó para descubrir a Arnold Bass sonriéndole. —Señor —dijo Draco a manera de saludo.

—He estado queriendo hablar contigo —dijo Bass—. ¿Puedo suponer que tienes un momento justo ahora?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Anteriormente, Bass apenas sí había mirado a Draco. Éste ni siquiera había estado seguro de que el hombre supiera cómo se llamaba.

Bass lo dirigió hacia abajo por el corredor hasta un saloncito de conferencias y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, y Bass miraba a Draco de una manera que lo ponía nervioso. La punzada en su frente estaba amenazando con convertirse en un dolor de cabeza completamente desarrollado, y eso lo tenía con los nervios de punta. Trató de no retorcerse en su silla.

—¿Cómo va su investigación? —preguntó Bass al fin.

—Lenta, pero progresando —respondió Draco. No estaba seguro de cuántos detalles deseaba conocer Bass, o cuánto sería seguro decirle.

—¿Entiendo que han hecho progresos con el hechizo de sofocamiento?

Draco asintió. —Aunque estoy seguro de que Harry o Hermione podrán hablarle más al respecto. Yo apenas me acabo de enterar ayer.

—¿Crees que su teoría es correcta?

—¿De que el hechizo está siendo generado por un individuo? Sí, sí lo creo.

Bass lo miraba pensativamente. —¿Por qué?

Draco parpadeó. —¿Por qué? Bueno… tiene sentido, supongo. Ellos tienen datos que avalan…

—Pero tú sabes algo más. Algo que no les has dicho.

Draco le brindó una inquisitiva mirada. —Eso es… ¿Por qué usted piensa eso?

—De hecho —continuó Bass—, creo que sabes muchísimo más de lo que nos has dicho a todos nosotros.

La expresión de Draco era una que había perfeccionado mientras trabajaba en Nueva York. —Con todo el debido respeto, eso es ridículo. Soy el que dirige la investigación en este proyecto. ¿Por qué le ocultaría información a alguien?

—¿Por qué, justamente? Aunque confío en que tengas tus razones. —Parecía estar estudiando a Draco.

La sonrisa de Draco se tensó. —De verdad tengo que irme, señor. Si no hay algo más que usted desee preguntarme…

—Hay muchas preguntas que deseo hacerte. Desafortunadamente, dudo que respondas cualquiera de ellas. —Bass empujó su silla hacia atrás y extendió su mano. Draco la tomó, confundido sobre qué era lo que acababa de suceder—. Gracias por tu tiempo. No te lo quito más.

Draco sintió los ojos de Bass sobre de él mientras salía del salón. No estaba seguro de si debía sentirse intrigado o alarmado, pero tenía la inconfundible impresión de que también Bass sabía más de lo que decía.

Alguien estaba en el cuarto de apariciones y Draco tuvo que esperar hasta que la luz sobre la puerta le indicó que estaba vacío. Su cabeza le punzaba tanto que no estaba seguro si sería capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para desaparecerse con seguridad.

Pero lo consiguió, y en cuestión de minutos estuvo de regreso en su escritorio. Encendió su pantalla y revisó su bandeja de entrada, sólo por si acaso. No había nada de Harry.

Draco miró fijamente la pantalla durante un rato, y entonces comenzó a escribir:

_De: Draco Malfoy (d.malfoybeowulf.fbi.gov)_

_Para: Harry Potter (hpottermerlin.gov.uk)_

_Enviado: 5 de marzo, 2004 15:52_

_Asunto; ¿Cenamos?_

_Harry:_

_Hablé con Hermione hace rato y ella me dijo que continúas enojado. Sé que he sido un completo imbécil, pero quiero arreglar las cosas. Te invitaré a cenar hoy… adonde tú quieras ir. Sólo dame lugar y hora y estaré ahí._

_Draco_

_-_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Agente Comisionado Especial_

_División de Investigación de Magia y Ocultismo_

_Buró Federal de Investigación_

_Dirección: PO Box 1423-A, Nueva York, NY, 10016, USA_

_Teléfono: (212) 314-9935_

_Fax: (212) 314-9871_

Draco le dio clic a "enviar" y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla. Si Harry no respondía eso, no estaba seguro de qué sería lo que haría. Probablemente debía darle algo de tiempo, un par de días para que se le pasara. Draco todavía estaba convencido de no haber hecho nada malo; hasta Manny había creído que Harry estaba apresurando un poco las cosas. Pero Draco no iba a humillarse.

Y encima de todo, había trabajado muy poco durante ese día. Continuaba estando nervioso después de su encuentro con Bass. El Director sospechaba de Draco, eso era seguro. Desafortunadamente, tenía razón para hacerlo.

Draco presionó las yemas de sus dedos contra sus sienes. Felizmente, su dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a amainar. No tenía idea de cómo Harry podía soportar trabajar bajo el hechizo sofocante todos los días. Seguramente esa era la razón por la que últimamente había estado tan ansioso y gruñón. Draco podría haber sido un poco más comprensible debido las circunstancias. En vez de eso, había insistido en que mantuvieran el hechizo colocado el mayor tiempo posible.

Había poco que pudiera hacer aparte de esperar a que Harry respondiera, así que también podía trabajar un poco. Suspiró y le echó un vistazo a su escritorio. ¿Por donde comenzar? Un sobre de pergamino en su bandeja llamó su atención. Estaba dirigido a él; la letra parecía ser de Tonks. Lo cogió y el sobre se abrió por sí solo.

_Draco:_

_Perdona que no haya estado muy comunicativa durante esta semana. Las cosas han estado difíciles por aquí y he tenido que ser muy cuidadosa. He conseguido tener acceso a los archivos que querías, pero es mejor si tú vienes aquí a verlos, ya que no quiero arriesgarme a sacarlos del edificio._

_Usa la entrada de la calle Rollings (la palabra de acceso es "Aberforth") y dirígete a la oficina de archivos en el tercer piso. Te encontraré ahí a las 6:00. Para entonces, todos se deberán de haber ido._

_Tonks._

Draco silbó. Esos archivos debían contener información acerca de la vigilancia de muchos Mortífagos reconocidos. Sólo necesitaba copiarlos —un encantamiento _duplicus_ debía bastar— y podría pasar el fin de semana leyéndolos en busca de pistas. Esperaba encontrar algún patrón de algún tipo.

Tonks realmente estaba arriesgando el pellejo por él. Tendría que hacer algo muy bueno por ella como agradecimiento.

Una hora después, había empacado en su bolsa un fajo de pergamino para el encantamiento de duplicación, y recopilado una lista de sospechosos cuyos archivos deseaba copiar. Tenía treinta nombres en total, ordenados alfabéticamente y codificados por colores según su prioridad. Algunos eran personas cuya fidelidad conocía, como Avery y Snape; y otros eran gente que él sospechaba nunca se pondrían de lado de su padre. Draco metió la lista en su bolsillo y revisó su escritorio.

Su bandeja de entrada emitió un pitido.

Draco casi brincó de su silla. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla… efectivamente, el remitente del correo electrónico era "Harry Potter". Le dio a su estómago un momento para tranquilizarse antes de abrirlo.

_De: Harry Potter (hpottermerlin.gov.uk)_

_Para: Draco Malfoy (d.malfoybeowulf.fbi.gov)_

_Enviado: 5 de marzo, 2004 17:03_

_Asunto: RE; ¿Cenamos?_

_Encuéntrame en el Mela a las 7:00_

_-_

_Harry Potter_

Draco estaba aliviado y preocupado a partes iguales. Aliviado porque finalmente Harry había respondido; preocupado porque el correo no revelaba nada acerca de su estado de ánimo. Aún así, eso era mejor que nada.

Una cena a las siete era demasiado riesgosa, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Tonks lo querría dentro y fuera del complejo del Ministerio lo más rápidamente posible. Podría dejar los archivos en su apartamento después de eso y caminar al restaurante.

No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido comida hindú dos veces en un día. Pero Harry quería verlo, y esa era buena señal.

**----------oOoOoOo----------**

Draco decidió aparecerse en casa y cambiarse de ropa antes de dirigirse al Ministerio. Escogió una camisa que a Harry siempre le había gustado… una de color gris oscuro y que se ceñía al cuerpo, hecha de una tela mágica parecida a la seda. La primera vez que se la había puesto, Harry le había preguntado si se la podía dejar mientras tenían sexo, diciendo que le gustaba la manera en que se sentía contra su piel. Draco sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Ejecutó un encantamiento glamour sobre él antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida con su bolsa de pergamino. El transporte público era la manera más segura de viajar al complejo principal del Ministerio, gracias a que las protecciones contra apariciones colocadas ahí eran muy sensibles. Era mejor que nadie supiera que había estado ahí.

El subterráneo estaba lleno de muggles que se dirigían a casa después del trabajo, y fue fácil para Draco mezclarse entre ellos. Pensó en Harry mientras esperaba por el tren, mientras se sentaba apretadamente dentro de un atiborrado carro y mientras la gente entraba y salía apresuradamente a su alrededor. Pensó en el dolor que había visto en los ojos de Harry la noche anterior. Pensó en el tono sincero con el que le había pedido a Draco que se mudara con él. Pensó en la manera en que había temblado su mano cuando le dio la llave a Draco.

La llave seguramente estaba bajo el sofá de su apartamento en ese preciso momento. Draco frunció el ceño. Debía haberla buscado antes de salir. Probablemente esa llave significaría mucho para Harry si la llevaba con él. La encontraría una vez que regresara a casa.

Transbordó en la estación Embankment, ya ensayando lo que le diría a Harry esa noche. Era tiempo de confiarle todo, todos sus secretos, aún los que había jurado nunca contarle a Manny. Lo confesaría todo, le diría a Harry lo mucho que lo amaba y entonces dejaría que él decidiera qué hacer. Harry podía aceptarlo como era, o podía romper con él.

Draco no estaba seguro de lo que haría en el segundo caso, pero no quería pensar en eso. Harry entendería. Lo perdonaría. Simplemente, _tenía_ que hacerlo.

En el siguiente tren no había lugar para sentarse, así que se quedó parado cerca de la puerta, sujeto de un pasamanos y fingiendo que leía los anuncios. Quizá no debería decirle a Harry que lo amaba. Tal vez parecería poco sincero después de todo lo demás. Por otra parte, honestamente así era como Draco se sentía… y no iba ya a ocultarle nada más a Harry.

Estaba lloviznando cuando salió a la calle de nuevo. Recorrió el camino hasta la entrada que Tonks le había descrito, tratando de ser cuidadoso pero sin parecer sospechoso. Una vez, cuando era pequeño, había usado esa puerta junto con su padre ya muy entrada la noche. Había sido muy emocionante salir a hacer un mandado con Lucius, y había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de permanecer callado y bien portado. Una linda dama lo había cuidado mientras Lucius desaparecía para hablar con alguien importante. Le había dado dulces y le había sonreído, diciéndole lo guapo que era. Hasta podía recordar todavía el aroma de su perfume.

La fachada de una tienda vacía marcaba la entrada. Se paró frente la puerta y presionó la mano contra el vidrio, y luego miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de decir "Aberforth". El vidrio resplandeció y Draco dio un paso a través de él. Sintió cómo desaparecía su encantamiento glamour mientras lo hacía; las protecciones del Ministerio estaban colocadas para disolver ese tipo de encantamientos como medida de seguridad.

Se encontró en un vestíbulo vacío. Había un escritorio en el cual asumió una asistente administrativa se sentaba durante el día, pero en ese momento ya estaba desocupado. Caminó por el corredor apenas iluminado hasta unas escaleras, y descendió hasta el tercer nivel, creyendo que eso llamaría menos la atención que si usaba los ascensores. Siguió los señalamientos hacia la oficina de archivos, serpenteando en su camino más y más adentro del complejo del Ministerio.

Finalmente torció en una esquina y vio a Tonks paseándose de un lado a otro cerca de un enfriador de agua. Traía el cabello corto y de color café, con mechas más claras. Eso la hacía parecer un poco enojada.

—Hola —le dijo, sonriéndole.

—Llegas tarde —respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos. Lucía bastante agitada. Draco sintió una oleada de ansiedad atravesarlo por primera vez desde que había entrado ahí.

—Lo siento. El tráfico.

—Vamos. —Ella hizo una seña con su cabeza hacia la puerta que estaba al final del corredor: la oficina de archivos.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, codeándola mientras caminaban—. Realmente te debo una.

Tonks apartó la vista sin decir nada.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella se detuvo y lo tocó en el brazo. —¿Estás seguro de esto, Draco? No es demasiado tarde para darte la vuelta e irte. —Había algo extraño en sus ojos, algo que él no podía ubicar.

Se encogió de hombros. —Esta información podría ser de mucha utilidad. Estoy realmente cerca de descubrir qué pasó tal cual. —Ella asintió, su cara empalideciendo, y Draco frunció el ceño—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo. —No. Es que ha sido una semana algo loca, y todo este secretismo me ha causado unos pocos líos.

—¿En serio? Lo siento.

Tonks miraba firmemente hacia el suelo. —Pero acabo de hacer un pequeño trato que me permitirá continuar en mi trabajo. —Hizo una pausa afuera de la puerta de la oficina de archivos—. Aquí estamos. Entonces, no te entretengas adentro.

Draco le sonrió. —Gracias, Tonks. Lo digo en serio.

—Draco —comenzó ella, y entonces hizo una pausa. Levantó la vista hasta él—. Siento no poder hacer más para ayudarte.

Él la miró inquisitivamente. La expresión en su rostro era indescifrable.

Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, así que sacó su varita y dijo: —_Lumos._

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, las luces se encendieron y no menos de cuatro varitas estaban apuntándole directamente. Su varita voló de su mano antes de que pudiera reaccionar… alguien al otro lado del cuarto había convocado un rápido hechizo de desarme.

Transcurrió una fracción de segundo antes de que fuera capaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cinco personas estaban ante él, todas apuntando una varita hacia su pecho. Vestían túnicas decoradas con una insignia que Draco no reconocía, y todos ellos lo estaban mirando con furia.

En el centro del grupo estaba Cho Chang. Dio un paso adelante, girando con facilidad la varita de Draco en su mano libre. —Draco Malfoy, considérate bajo arresto. Si pones resistencia, nos veremos obligados a atarte.

Draco sólo pudo fijar su mirada en ella durante un largo momento. Abrió la boca, pero nada salió por ella en el primer intento. —¿Bajo qué cargos? —consiguió decir al fin.

La sonrisa de Cho era gélida. —Con cargos suficientes como para asegurarte que permanecerás en Azkaban el resto de tu vida. Traición contra el gobierno. Conspiración con conocidos Mortífagos. Asesinato.

Traición y conspiración probablemente eran cargos justos; pero; ¿asesinato? Se permitió fulminar a Cho con la mirada. —¡Eso es ridículo!. ¿A quién se supone que asesiné?

Cho lo observó fijamente durante un largo rato antes de responder. —A Ronald Weasley.

Draco sintió que el aliento lo abandonaba en una enorme ráfaga. Había cientos de cosas que quería decir, pero su lengua simplemente no funcionaba. Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le indicó que guardara silencio, y eso fue lo que hizo.

No protestó cuando ejecutaron un hechizo de amarre sobre él. No luchó cuando fue volteado bruscamente y obligado a caminar por el corredor. Tonks no estaba ya a la vista, y Draco sacó de su mente los pensamientos acerca de ella, no deseando pensar en cómo había traicionado su confianza… o en lo tonto que había sido él.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba sentado en una celda de detención en los pisos más inferiores del Ministerio. Solo.

* * *

_Besitos y agradecimientos por leer y comentar!_


	15. Capítulo 7B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 7, 2ª parte**

_Sábado 6 de marzo, 2004_

Draco no tenía idea de qué hora era.

Asumía que ya era sábado, pero por todo lo que sabía podían ser las tres de la mañana o el mediodía, ya que su celda no tenía ventanas. La primera hora la había pasado completamente aturdido, y entonces la realidad lo había golpeado: había sido arrestado y lo más probable era que iba a cumplir una larga condena en Azkaban por un crimen que no recordaba haber cometido, si es que acaso lo había cometido en primer lugar.

Rápidamente había hecho a un lado ese pensamiento ya que era demasiado difícil de comprender, y en vez de eso se había enfocado en algo mucho más cercano a su corazón: en Harry.

Imaginó a Harry sentado a solas en una mesa del restaurante un cuarto después de las siete, empezando a enojarse por la tardanza de Draco. Después de media hora de espera, probablemente se había dado por vencido y ordenado algo para llevar. Draco lo imaginó sentado solo en su apartamento a eso de las ocho, comiendo su platillo hindú para llevar y echando humo porque Draco lo había plantado.

El pensamiento de que tal vez había perdido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Harry hizo que el estómago de Draco se tensara. Seguramente a esas alturas Harry ya sabía que Draco era puntual hasta la exageración. Quizá Harry estaba preocupado.

O quizá ya se había enterado del arresto. Ese pensamiento casi logró que Draco entrara en pánico. Se levantó y se paseó por todo lo ancho de su celda, envolviéndose apretadamente con sus propios brazos. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Nadie lo había visitado desde que lo habían dejado ahí. No le habían dado la oportunidad de comunicarse con nadie.

Y lo más probable era que no le darían esa oportunidad pronto. La ley mágica británica era bastante arcaica, y él tenía muy pocos derechos —especialmente con los cargos que habían levantado en su contra. Después de todo, el asesinato era un delito de primer grado. Draco sintió de nuevo el pánico subírsele por la garganta.

Se congeló cuando escuchó pasos que se aproximaban a la puerta. Un momento después, ésta se abrió y Tonks entró por ella.

Se obligó a verla a los ojos. Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante algunos segundos y luego apartó la vista. Entró finalmente, flanqueada por dos Inefables.

—Buenos días —dijo ella.

Draco bufó y se sentó en la única y dura banca de la celda. —¿Lo son?

—¿Podrían esperar afuera? —les preguntó Tonks a los guardias. Después de unos cuantos murmullos, los dos hombres salieron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Draco…

—¿Viniste a regodearte? —preguntó Draco, buscando su mirada. Ese día, Tonks llevaba el cabello rizado y de color de rosa, con tirabuzones cayendo alrededor de su cara. Aquello la hacía verse como una muñeca. Una triste, cansada, y derrotada muñeca.

—Sólo necesito saberlo. ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Hiciste todo eso que dicen?

—¿Qué se supone que fue lo que hice? No me han dicho con precisión cuales son los cargos.

—Dicen que has estado encontrándote con Mortífagos conocidos. Que realmente trabajas con ellos, que no estás investigándolos como nos has estado diciendo a todos.

—¿Es que nadie aquí ha escuchado hablar del trabajo encubierto?

—Y tienen una grabación donde dices cosas horribles sobre Harry.

—¿Una grabación? —repitió Draco, desconcertado—. ¿Qué es lo que dice?

—Pareces estar insinuando que sólo estás jugando con Harry, utilizándolo para sacarle información —respondió ella. Tenía la voz ronca, como si hubiera pasado toda la noche hablando—. Yo no creía lo que estaban diciendo de ti hasta que la escuché.

Draco empezó a discutir, pero entonces se detuvo. Era posible que alguien hubiera grabado sus comentarios en alguna de las muchas reuniones a las que había asistido. Y si Tonks había escuchado la grabación, quizá Harry también. —Esos comentarios fueron tomados fuera de contexto —dijo—. No es lo que parece. ¡Me están tendiendo una trampa, por todos los demonios!

—¿Realmente…? —Tonks pasó saliva y miró para otro lado—. ¿Realmente asesinaste a Ron?

Draco clavó la mirada en el piso. —No lo sé. No lo recuerdo. Y no entiendo porqué me están imputando eso ahora. Ron fue asesinado hace más de tres años.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Tonks arrugó el entrecejo, aparentemente escéptica—. Ellos afirman que tienen evidencia de que tú lo hiciste.

—Evidencia que no me han mostrado todavía. Nadie me cree, por supuesto.

—¿Podrías culparnos? —Tonks desvió la mirada y suspiró—. Mira, siento que las cosas tuvieran que ocurrir de esta manera.

—¿Tuvieran que ocurrir? —espetó Draco—. Creí que estabas de _mi _lado, no del de ellos. No tenías que traerme directo a esta maldita trampa. Pudiste darme una pista, ¿sabes?

—¡Te di una pista! ¡No estabas escuchándome!

Draco no respondió. La noche anterior había estado demasiado distraído y ya había pasado varias horas reprendiéndose por ser tan estúpido. Sabía muy bien en la situación que se estaba metiendo, pero había cometido un error.

—Confíe en ti —susurró, aunque eso parecía un comentario ridículo hasta para sus propios oídos.

—Y yo confiaba en ti —replicó Tonks—. Y también Harry, y Merlín sabe quién más. Has estado actuando a nuestras espaldas todo este tiempo, ¿y tienes el descaro de hablar de confianza? —Se volteó hacia la puerta.

Draco se presionó los ojos con las muñecas. Era cierto y lo sabía. Había estado pisando una línea tan delgada durante tanto tiempo que parecía ser normal. Ni siquiera había dudado en ocultarle también a Harry algunas cosas.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Pero tenía mis razones. Creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Pides mucha fidelidad a los demás, Draco, pero no la correspondes. —Tonks estaba todavía de frente a la puerta, pero se había quedado quieta, como si no pudiera salir de ahí todavía.

—Lo siento. —Sabía que sonaba frustrado y desesperado, pero no le importaba.

—Yo también. —Tonks se giró—. Mira, me pusieron entre la espada y la pared. Los Inefables fueron por mí el martes, y me mostraron toda la evidencia que tenían en tu contra. También sabían que yo te había estado ayudando, y me dijeron que si no cooperaba me levantarían los mismos cargos, como tu cómplice.

—Y la evidencia que tenían te hizo sospechar de mis intenciones —finalizó Draco—. Lo entiendo. Seguramente yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Tonks se frotó la cara con las manos. —Mira, si hay algo que pueda hacer…

—¿Harry lo sabe?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Se supone que tu arresto era un secreto. No querían que la gente entrara en pánico al enterarse de que había Mortífagos infiltrándose en el Ministerio.

—Es un poco tarde para eso. —Claro que eso significaba que podrían mantenerlo encerrado ahí todo el tiempo que ellos quisieran, y no había nada que Draco pudiera hacer para impedirlo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y levantó la mirada—. ¿Podrías decirle lo que pasó y pedirle que venga? Creo que le debo una explicación en persona. —La idea de encarar a Harry casi lo hacía vomitar, pero era lo único correcto a hacer.

—Se lo diré. Pero no te garantizo que pueda conseguir que lo dejen entrar a verte.

**--oOoOoOo--**

Una hora después, finalmente tuvo que orinar por más que había luchado por no hacerlo, y usó el baño expuesto que estaba en la celda. Lo había evitado lo más que había podido, como si por no orinar ahí de alguna manera significaría que no estaría atrapado en esa habitación durante el futuro inmediato.

Pero lo estaba. Se sentó en el piso, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? La noche anterior pudo tan solo ir y encontrarse con Harry. Quizá habrían arreglado sus diferencias y encima de todo habían tenido un lindo polvo. Pudo haber despertado junto a Harry esa mañana. A Harry le gustaba el sexo matutino. Y era sábado, así que podrían haberse quedado en cama, haberse duchado juntos, preparado el desayuno…

¿Y si Harry no quería volver a verlo nunca más?

Draco cerró los ojos. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Nada que pudiera decir. Nada con lo que pudiera negociar. Hacía menos de treinta y seis horas le habían ofrecido todo lo que siempre había deseado, y él lo había rechazado. Y ahora estaba sentado ahí, por Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo.

Las horas pasaron, y en algún punto se quedó dormido. Sus sueños fueron oscuros y retorcidos, llenos de imágenes de Harry y Ron juntos, riendo y sonriendo, y luego volteando hacia Draco con miradas de sospecha y odio. También soñó con Cho, pero ella era amable con él, tendiéndole la mano y riéndose por algo que Draco había dicho. Pero no podía escuchar su propia voz. Trató de gritar sin lograrlo.

Un extraño ruido lo despertó de golpe, y le llevó un momento recordar en dónde estaba y qué era lo que había pasado. Levantó la vista para descubrir a Cho Chang parada en la puerta de la celda, completamente irreconocible a la Cho de sus sueños. Lo estaba fulminando con la mirada e iba flanqueada por los mismos dos Inefables que habían acompañado a Tonks con anterioridad. Draco se preguntó si habían estado cuidando la puerta de su celda todo ese tiempo.

—Te ves como mierda —comentó ella. Dio un paso adentro y los guardias la siguieron. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

—Gracias —respondió Draco—. Tú también.

El rostro de Cho estaba extrañamente inexpresivo. —He estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo.

—Bien hecho. ¿Satisfecha?

—Lo estaré cuando estés encerrado sin posibilidad de salir. —Cho caminó hasta quedar justo frente y encima de él—. En esta ocasión ni siquiera tu padre será capaz de sacarte del lío en que te has metido.

Draco rodó los ojos. —Si ya terminaste con tu melodrama, me gustaría saber cuáles son mis derechos.

—Fuiste arrestado bajo nuevas regulaciones de seguridad, diseñadas para combatir el terrorismo mágico. Eres una amenaza a la tranquilidad y estabilidad de nuestra sociedad, así que podemos tenerte encerrado tanto tiempo como queramos.

—¿Puedo hablar con un abogado?

—No necesitarás ninguno.

—¿Tendré un juicio?

—Tal vez una audiencia ante una comisión judicial. —Los ojos de Cho relampaguearon—. Pero los integrantes de esa comisión simplemente seguirán nuestras recomendaciones, por supuesto. Nadie quiere que alguien como tú ande suelto. No hay forma de saber el daño que podrías hacer.

—Es bueno saber que soy inocente hasta probar lo contrario.

—No debiste haber regresado. Estoy asombrada de que fueras lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerlo.

Draco presionó los labios con frustración. Una réplica ingeniosa le hubiera venido bien en ese momento. —¿Puedo escuchar la evidencia en mi contra, o simplemente tengo que aceptar que estoy siendo acusado de crímenes que no cometí?

Cho entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. —Debí haberte arrestado hace años.

—Si en aquel entonces creías que yo había asesinado a Weasley, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—Pregúntale a tu padre —respondió ella—. Ciertamente, no fue por falta de evidencia.

—¿A mi padre? —Draco escuchó su voz quebrarse por la frustración, pero no le importó. No estaba seguro de querer saber qué tenía su padre que ver en todo eso—. No he visto nada de la evidencia que supuestamente ustedes tienen en mi contra.

—¿Por dónde te gustaría comenzar? ¿Quizá por los relatos de los testigos que te vieron en las reuniones de Mortífagos conocidos? ¿O por las grabaciones de tus conversaciones, o las copias de la correspondencia que has intercambiado con tu padre? Quien por cierto, actualmente es buscado por varios cargos relacionados con actividades de conspiración. —Sus ojos se iluminaron y Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal—. Por supuesto, esto es sólo en lo que has estado metido recientemente. Siempre podemos retroceder tres años hasta llegar al hechizo que mató a Ron Weasley… ejecutado por tu varita.

—¿Por _mi _varita? —Draco la miró boquiabierto—. ¡Eso es ridículo! Mi varita estaba conmigo en Nueva York cuando Ron Weasley fue asesinado.

—Ah, deja de hacerte el inocente, Malfoy. Yo estuve ahí, ¿recuerdas? Quizá seas capaz de mentirle a Harry ya que él no recuerda nada, pero no puedes mentirme a mí.

—¡Estaba en Nueva York! —chilló Draco—. Nunca salí de ahí. Mi pasaporte no muestra nada. ¡No fui yo!

Cho solamente lo miró fijo por toda respuesta. Draco sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el rostro cuando comenzó a asimilar la realidad de la situación. No importaba si lo que ella decía era verdad o no. Si el gobierno creía que la maldición asesina había sido ejecutada por su propia varita, la única posibilidad que aceptarían sería que Draco lo había hecho. Después de todo, su varita tenía un fuerte hechizo de protección como lo tenían las varitas de todos los Aurores.

¿Lo había hecho él? ¿Realmente era posible? No tenía ningún recuerdo de aquellas semanas, así que ni siquiera podía defenderse con alguna coartada. Pero Snape le había dicho que él había estado ahí, y Snape nunca antes le había mentido.

La mirada de Cho era penetrante, y demasiado tarde Draco se dio cuenta de que ella estaba dentro de su cabeza, sondeando.

—¡Detente! —gritó, cayendo de bruces sobre el frío suelo. Normalmente era bastante bueno defendiéndose contra ese tipo de cosas, pero Cho lo había cogido fuera de guardia.

Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, Cho había dado varios pasos hacia atrás. Su cara no tenía expresión y no lo estaba mirando directamente a él.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —gruñó Draco.

Ella no respondió. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Los Inefables la siguieron, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas una vez más.

Draco arremetió contra el suelo, gritando obscenidades. Lo golpeó hasta que le dolieron los puños, vociferando hasta que se quedó ronco. Nadie fue a decirle que se callara. No escuchaba nada al otro lado de la puerta. Por lo que sabía, la celda podía tener un encantamiento silenciador a su alrededor.

—Oh, Dios —susurró, poniéndose de pie. ¿Y si nadie se enteraba de que él estaba ahí? Podían estarlo reteniendo ilegalmente y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Después de todo, existían Inefables cooperando con su padre… ¿y si Cho estaba trabajando para el otro bando? ¿Y si todo eso había sido una elaborada operación para secuestrarlo, para impedir que delatara sus traiciones? Nadie sabría que estaba ahí. Nadie sería capaz de hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Tonks sabía, se recordó. Tonks le daría un mensaje a Harry. Tenía que confiar en ella. Pero, ¿y si Harry no quería ayudarlo una vez que se enterara qué era lo que Draco había hecho?

Se dejó caer en el suelo, justo al centro de la celda. Aún si lo estaban reteniendo legalmente, la situación no era mejor. Ciertamente parecía ser el responsable de la muerte de Ron. No había manera de encontrar una salida si la evidencia resultaba real. Nadie más podría haber ejecutado la maldición asesina con su varita. Había sido entrenado para poder resistir la _imperius _también, así que era altamente improbable que hubiera sido obligado a hacerlo. Y aparentemente, había estado ahí.

Las imágenes de sus sueños inundaron su mente: oscuros callejones, Ron parado ante él, mirándolo con furia, su _Esto es obra tuya _y una mano alrededor de su cuello… Draco ahogó un sollozo. Todo encajaba: sus sueños, la evidencia, la falta de recuerdos de él y de Harry, la historia de Snape.

Era un asesino. Y peor, había asesinado a alguien que Harry amaba profundamente. Harry nunca podría perdonarle aquello… sino por él mismo, por amor a Hermione.

Draco jaló las piernas hasta su pecho y se estremeció. Lo habían vencido. No había manera de salir de esa. Y la peor parte era que lo había provocado él mismo.

**--oOoOoOo--**

Uno de los Inefables le llevó comida. Ya antes el hombre le había parecido ligeramente conocido, y en ese momento Draco se dio cuenta porqué… había estado en la reunión de Mortífagos a la que Draco había asistido dos días antes. Quizá era el que había realizado la grabación. Draco apartó la vista cuando los ojos del hombre se encontraron con los suyos.

Su almuerzo era un tazón lleno con alguna sopa identificable. Draco no se la comió. No tenía hambre.

Varias horas pasaron, durante las cuales Draco alternó entre no pensar en nada y pensar en todo lo que había salido mal los últimos días. Odiaba no tener idea de qué esperar. Podría estar ahí por una semana, o por un año, o sólo por un par de horas más. Nadie se lo diría.

Debió haber sido muy entrada la tarde cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió otra vez. Draco no se molestó en levantar la vista hasta que escuchó la voz de Manny: —Draco.

Estuvo de pie y atravesó la habitación en menos de un segundo, abriendo sus brazos hacia Manny. —Oh, me da tanto gusto verte, no tienes idea de lo que…

Pero Manny se tensó y lo empujó para alejarlo. Draco se retiró todavía más, avergonzado… había estado tan contento de ver a un amigo que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Manny, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Lo hiciste?

Draco resistió la urgencia de envolverse con sus propios brazos; en vez de eso, los dejó colgar fláccidamente a sus costados. —¿Hice qué? Me están acusando de muchas cosas.

—¿Mentirnos a todos? ¿Conspirar con el enemigo? ¿Asesinar al esposo de Hermione? Tú escoge.

Draco se mantuvo en sus trece a pesar de que deseaba que el suelo se lo tragara. La cara de Manny le decía que él ya creía en todo lo que le habían dicho. Quizá ya había visto la evidencia que habían reunido los Inefables. —Lo están haciendo parecer peor de lo que es.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer que un _asesinato _parezca peor de lo que es? —Manny lo miró boquiabierto, negando con la cabeza—. Y las otras cosas también… ¿has estado reuniéndote con Mortífagos?

—¡Estaba tratando de infiltrarme! Estaba logrando averiguar mucho acerca de lo que hicieron con Vol…

—¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste a nadie lo que estabas haciendo? Si realmente fue parte de la investigación, ¿por qué infiltrarte a nuestras espaldas como lo hiciste?

Draco se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista. No tenía una explicación que satisficiera a Manny.

—Hemos sido amigos durante años, Draco. He arriesgado mi pellejo por ti docenas de veces. A estas alturas debías haber sabido que podías confiar en mí. El hecho de que no lo hicieras me dice que estabas completamente envuelto en algo más.

—Eso no es cierto. —La voz de Draco fue tan baja que se preguntó si Manny siquiera lo había escuchado.

—¿Y has estado hablando con tu padre después de lo que pasó en Nueva York, después de lo que trató de hacer con Harry?

Draco aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire. Tenía que confesar ya, o sólo se pondría peor. Levantó la mirada hacia Manny y le señaló el banco. —Siéntate. —Se acomodó en el suelo y esperó. Manny dudó durante un momento, pero al final cruzó la habitación y se sentó.

Draco respiró intentando tranquilizarse. —Hace cinco años empecé a trabajar para el FBI en Nueva York. Y seis meses después fui contactado por Mortífagos que reconocieron mi apellido, que habían escuchado de mi padre. Me ofrecieron un montón de dinero por hacer un poco de trabajo a su lado. Un año antes había despilfarrado todos mis fondos, lo que había sido el motivo por el que hice el entrenamiento de Auror en primer lugar. Y para cuando me mudé a Nueva York, estaba quebrado. No estaba acostumbrado a vivir pobremente, y no le tenía una particular lealtad al FBI.

—Así que realmente eras un agente doble. Colby tenía razón acerca de ti.

Draco asintió, manteniendo firmemente los ojos fijos en el suelo. —Pude haber dejado completamente al FBI, pero jugar para los dos bandos resultó mucho más lucrativo de lo que había esperado. —Draco les había dicho a todos que había invertido su dinero sabiamente, que el constante suministro de efectivo era el resultado de los dividendos que una compañía de Internet le estaba pagando… pero nada de eso era verdad—. Mi padre empezó a escuchar acerca de mí, acerca de lo exitoso que era y al final decidió que de alguna manera yo debía valer la pena. Quiso que regresara a casa y trabajara para él, pero de ningún maldito modo yo hubiera hecho eso. Así que comenzó a buscar cómo chantajearme, para obligarme a volver.

—Y ahí fue donde Colby hizo acto de presencia —dijo Manny. Su voz tenía un extraño tono. Draco lo miró a los ojos, pero la mirada de Manny estaba endurecida—. Así que nuestra completa amistad estuvo basada en una mentira, ¿cierto?

—No, no fue…

—Me mentiste y me usaste, ¿no es verdad? Incluso una vez me dijiste que me amabas, y siempre me he sentido culpable por no haberte correspondido. —Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y miró hacia otro lado.

—Sí te amé. Todavía te amo. Eso fue real.

—Dejé mi casa y arriesgué mi trabajo al huir a San Francisco para ayudarte, ¿y todo estuvo basado en una mentira?

_No realmente, _quiso decir Draco. _Realmente él estaba tras de mí. _Pero no lo dijo. En vez de eso, presionó la frente contra sus rodillas y susurró: —Sí.

—Y entonces te seguí ahí en una cruzada imaginaria, cuando en realidad tú estuviste trabajando para ambos bandos todo el tiempo. —Manny hizo un sonido que casi pareció ser una risa—. Soy tan jodidamente idiota.

Draco suspiró y trató de no demostrar desesperación en su voz. —Después de que mi padre quiso atrapar a Harry fue diferente. Quería descubrir qué era lo que había pasado. Quería ayudar a Harry.

—¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste eso a Harry? Si realmente lo amaras…

—¡_Sí _lo amo realmente! —dijo Draco, alzando la voz por vez primera.

—Entonces debes tener una idea retorcida de lo que es el amor. Amor es lo que sentía el esposo de Hermione por ella y por sus hijos. Y tú lo destruiste.

—¡No lo recuerdo! —espetó Draco—. ¡Me importa un carajo si nadie me cree, pero yo no recuerdo haber matado a nadie! Por lo que sé, esto podría ser una completa mentira y me han tendido una trampa.

—¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte? No has hecho nada más que mentirme desde el primer día que te conocí. Me manipulaste, y yo caí. —Se puso de pie y fulminó a Draco con la mirada—. Eres muy bueno en lo que haces, tengo que darte ese crédito.

—Espera —dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie rápidamente mientras Manny atravesaba la habitación hacia la puerta—. ¡Lo siento! No espero que me perdones…

—Qué bueno.

—… pero quería que supieras la verdad.

—¿Ahora que ya no tienes otra opción? —Manny se volteó para encararlo—. ¿Cuándo me lo habrías dicho si esto no hubiera pasado?

Draco tragó. No podía pensar en una manera de responder esa pregunta sin empeorar las cosas.

—Exactamente —dijo Manny—. No lo habías hecho porque no había sido de tu conveniencia hasta ahora. Pudiste haber elegido un bando hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo hiciste. Tomaste el camino que te pagó más, y nunca te importó una mierda la gente que lastimabas en el proceso. Siempre se trató de _ti, _¿no es cierto? Bueno, ¡pues _jódete_!

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás. Manny no decía cosas como esa al menos que realmente fuera en serio.

Manny se volteó de nuevo hacia la puerta. Cuando su mano tocó la perilla, Draco sintió que el pánico lo invadía. Caminó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo.

—Por favor, no…

Manny se sacudió su mano de encima y sacó la varita, apuntándola hacia Draco. —No me toques.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, nada que pudiera decir. Manny nunca lo perdonaría. Y Draco ni siquiera podía culparlo.

Manny bajó la varita, todavía mirándolo con furia. —Adiós, Draco.

—Espera… ¿y Harry?

—¿Qué hay con él?

—¿Está… él…? —Draco ni siquiera podía conseguir formular la pregunta.

—No tiene idea de qué pensar. Cuando Tonks nos lo dijo, no lo creyó hasta que ella nos mostró una grabación…

—Ya veo —dijo Draco, interrumpiéndolo con un movimiento de mano. No había nada que Draco pudiera hacer ya—. ¿Le dirás que lo siento mucho?

Manny empezó a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Asintió.

—Gracias —dijo Draco—. Por todo.

Manny abrió la puerta y salió por ella.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo eco en la pequeña habitación casi como un disparo muggle. Draco se quedó parado cerca de un minuto, temblando.

Se había acabado. Su vida estaba acabada. Había hecho todo de manera equivocada y por las razones equivocadas. Y acababa de perder lo que había sido más valioso para él.

Era lo que se merecía.

Colapsó en el suelo, demasiado agotado hasta para llorar.

**--oOoOoOo--**

Nadie más fue a visitarlo. Draco se había aferrado a la esperanza de que tal vez Harry escuchara su disculpa a través de Manny y decidiera ir… para gritarle, al menos. Eso habría sido mejor que el silencio, la ausencia, la _nada._

En algún momento le llevaron más comida, pero Draco ni siquiera la miró. No estaba hambriento. Si ésa iba a ser su nueva existencia, él no la quería.

Estaba durmiendo cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió, mucho después de medianoche. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la silueta de una persona encapuchada que estaba en la entrada. La silueta extendió una varita y entonces dijo: —_Lumos._

Draco no podía verle la cara, pero reconoció la voz. —¿Padre?

Lucius dirigió la luz de la varita directo a su propio rostro. Su expresión era casi serena.

Draco suspiró. Así que ésas eran sus opciones. Podía quedarse en esa celda y olvidarse de tener un futuro, o podía ir con Lucius. Sabía cuál sería el precio que tendría que pagar. Dejar esa celda significaría que se debería él mismo a su padre.

Lucius arqueó una ceja, como si dijera _¿Y bien?_

Draco dudó durante un momento más, entonces se puso de pie y siguió a su padre a través de la puerta.

* * *

_Hola STGmaniacos! Una disculpa porque les había prometido actualizaciones semanales, pero en esta ocasión no pude hacerlo porque estoy de nuevo en la escuela y me estaba poniendo al día con las tareas Pero de hoy en adelante intentaré poner medio capítulo nuevo cada miércoles, de acuerdo? ;-)_

_Besos y gracias por leer! _


	16. Capítulo 8A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 8, 1ª parte**

_Lunes 8 de marzo, 2004_

Draco soñó con Ron Weasley.

Weasley lo miraba con furia, oprimiéndolo contra la húmeda pared de ladrillo. Una de sus enormes manos sobre la garganta de Draco, tan apretado que no podía respirar.

—Esto fue obra tuya —dijo Weasley; su voz sonaba como si no proviniera de su cuerpo, sino de cualquier otro lado—. Debes arreglarlo.

Draco trató de hablar pero era inútil. Sólo pudo mirar impotentemente hacia Weasley. _Pero no sé cómo._

—Cada uno de nosotros tenía una llave —continuó Weasley—. Harry trae una. Encuentra las otras.

Draco estaba desesperado por respirar y los pulmones le dolían, pero no había manera. Comenzó a ver estrellas y entonces, Weasley lo liberó. Draco colapsó hasta el suelo mojado y levantó la vista para descubrir a Weasley fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Yo te maté, ¿cierto?

Weasley no respondió. Simplemente se desvaneció.

Draco abrió los ojos y miró el techo ornamentado que estaba encima de él. Parpadeó varias veces, desorientado. Fue solamente hasta que se sentó que recordó en dónde estaba.

La noche anterior había tenido el mismo sueño. Una vez más, los detalles se desvanecían como volutas de humo antes de que pudiera comprenderlos. Se trataba de Ron, era lo único que podía recordar. No estaba seguro si significaba algo o no. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder confiar todavía en su propia mente.

Caminó hasta la única ventana que había en la habitación y observó que el cielo ya estaba clareando: el sol estaba empezando a salir. Era la segunda mañana que despertaba en esa casa extraña, pero todavía no había salido de ese cuarto. La puerta había estado cerrada durante todo el día anterior. Un elfo doméstico se había aparecido para llevarle comida pero Draco se había negado a probar nada, demandando poder ver a su padre. El elfo se había encogido de hombros y desaparecido.

Desafortunadamente su tozudez sólo le había producido dolor de estómago. Y si a eso le sumaba la abstinencia de tabaco, estaba listo para volverse loco.

Draco se dirigió hasta la puerta y examinó el mecanismo de la cerradura. Sin su varita no había mucho que pudiera hacer. El día anterior había intentado un par de hechizos, pero no había sido capaz de convocar nada útil. Curiosamente, el _Alohomora _era casi imposible de ejecutar sin varita. Era lo suficientemente sencillo cuando se tenía una manera de enfocar la magia, pero sin un instrumento… apestaba. Se concentró, dándose cuenta que un simple hechizo de levitación podía ser la clave. Era una antigua cerradura muggle, de ésas que sencillamente metían una palanca en una ranura para mantener la puerta cerrada, en vez de una cerradura de seguridad.

Cerró los ojos y visualizó el mecanismo en su mente, enfocándose en la palanca. Sólo necesitaba levantarla… ¿por qué no había pensado en eso antes? Abrió los ojos y alzó su mano. —_Wingardium leviosa. _—La palanca se elevó lo suficiente para poder girar la perilla y liberar la cerradura con un clic. La puerta estaba abierta.

Draco se permitió una sonrisa engreída antes de desarrugar sus ropas y dar un paso a través de la puerta hacia un corredor profusamente decorado. Un par de armaduras estaban paradas en uno de los finales del pasillo y las paredes estaban revestidas con pinturas de paisajes. Frunció el ceño ante eso, y fue hasta que estaba a medio corredor cuando se dio cuenta el motivo por el cual las pinturas le parecían tan extrañas: no se movían.

Bajó por unas escaleras hasta encontrarse con otro corredor, así que continuó descendiendo hasta que las escaleras se volvieron más ornamentadas y anchas, abriéndose ante un enrome salón. Miró alrededor, sintiendo que de alguna manera eso debía ser conocido para él… pero no podía recordar haber visto ese lugar en toda su vida. ¿Por qué podría haber estado antes en una enorme casa muggle como ésa? Y a propósito de eso, ¿por qué su padre estaba viviendo ahí?

Su nariz y su ruidoso estómago lo condujeron hasta un salón comedor, donde los restos del desayuno de alguien permanecían encima de una enorme mesa de madera. Olfateó una pieza de tostada que habían dejado intacta y continuó hacia la cocina.

—¡El joven amo está despierto! —chilló una voz detrás de él. Espantado, Draco se giró. Un elfo doméstico estaba ante él, sonriendo ampliamente. Draco no sabía si era el mismo que había visto el día anterior o no. Por lo que sabía, podía haber sólo un elfo doméstico en esa casa. Todos ellos le parecían iguales.

—En efecto, estoy despierto —respondió. La criatura parecía feliz de verlo, así que quizás no estaba a punto de aprisionar a Draco de nuevo.

—¿Le gustaría desayunar al joven amo? ¿Quisiera un poco de té?

Draco asintió, todavía cauteloso. —¿Pudieras hacer café?

Quince minutos después estaba placenteramente lleno, así que decidió dar un paseo con su café y explorar más por el lugar. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia el salón que había pasado en su camino y lo atravesó para encontrar una puerta que conducía a un balcón. Caminó hasta la orilla y miró hacia abajo, descubriendo que estaba al borde de un alto acantilado con vista al mar. No tenía idea de dónde estaba. Escocia, quizá. O en el estado americano de Oregon(1), por lo que sabía.

Se volteó para admirar la residencia detrás de él y vio que era un viejo castillo. Sus desmenuzadas agujas le eran inquietantemente conocidas a Draco. Escocia, entonces.

—Tú debes ser Draco.

Se giró para ver a una joven mujer parada junto a él, vestida elegantemente y con una taza en la mano. Ella sonrió y pasó cautelosamente a su lado para sentarse en una tumbona. Colocó su taza de té encima de una mesita y le dirigió a Draco una radiante sonrisa. La chica era más joven que él y extremadamente atractiva. Su largo cabello rubio estaba despeinado y le caía sobre los hombros, casi aplastando su pequeña figura.

—Tienes los ojos de tu padre.

Draco cruzó los brazos y le dio una gélida mirada. —¿Dónde está él?

—Todavía en cama, como tú deberías estarlo. Después de todo, hace frío esta mañana. —Era imposible no captar la insinuación en su tono.

Lucius siempre había tenido ese tipo de juguetes desde que Draco tenía memoria. Su madre se hacía de la vista gorda ante eso, pero Draco las había odiado a todas y cada una de ellas. Farsantes, hermosas y normalmente muggles, se peleaban entre ellas por el privilegio de pasar una semana o dos en la cama de Lucius, intimidadas ante la novedad de la magia y el poder. Era típico que también adularan a Draco, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, besándolo en las mejillas y diciéndole lo adorable que era. Draco siempre se había ido a su habitación a lavarse la cara, no deseando pensar en otros sitios donde ellas habían puesto la boca primero. Las muggles eran sucias, le había dicho su madre. Siendo un niño Draco se había preguntado cómo su padre podía soportar tocarlas.

La recámara de su niñez había estado cerca de la de su padre, y en numerosas ocasiones había permanecido despierto debido a extraños sonidos provenientes de ella. Su único consuelo era que Lucius se cansaba rápidamente de ellas, y después de un par de semanas les ejecutaba un encantamiento desmemorizante y las mandaba de regreso a donde las había encontrado, dejándolas ignorantes del hecho que habían pasado las semanas previas con las rodillas junto a las orejas. Aproximadamente un mes después, aparecía otra y la historia se repetía una vez más.

—Me llamo Heather —dijo la chica después de un largo silencio. Sonrió y le dio palmaditas a la silla que estaba junto a ella—. No muerdo, ¿sabes?

Draco la contempló durante un momento. Estaba vestida como una muggle, así que probablemente no sabía nada de ese lugar y de lo que estaba ocurriendo aparte de lo que Lucius le hubiera dicho. Aunque era posible que se le hubiera soltado algo de utilidad para Draco.

Caminó hasta la silla y se estiró sobre ella, sorbiéndole a su café y sin mirar a la mujer. —¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

—Una semana. El castillo de tu padre es encantador.

Draco reprimió un gesto de desconcierto. No tenía idea si ese lugar le pertenecía a su padre o no, pero si lo era entonces tenía que ser una adquisición reciente. —Sí que lo es.

Heather se removió en su silla de manera que pudo inclinarse hacia Draco. —Tu padre me dijo que estabas aquí y yo me moría por conocerte. —Draco levantó la vista para verla lamerse los labios—. No me dijo que fueras tan guapo.

Draco luchó para no rodar los ojos. —Supongo que tampoco te dijo que soy gay, ¿verdad?

Heather pestañeó durante un momento, como si no supiera si Draco estaba hablando en serio o no. Él arqueó una ceja y una expresión de desencanto cubrió la faz de la chica.

—No mencionó eso —dijo ella, golpeteando los dedos sobre su taza—. De hecho, insinuó totalmente lo contrario.

—¿Lo contrario? Se hace ilusiones, por lo visto.

Heather sonrió otra vez. —De cualquier forma, ¿no te gustaría intentarlo? Si cierras los ojos, apuesto que no lograrás encontrar diferencia entre mi culo y el de un chico.

Draco se ahogó con su café y apartó la vista. No era como si nunca hubiera pensado en eso antes. En realidad, siempre había tenido la intención de preguntárselo a Harry.

Sintió que el alma le caía a los pies. Después de todo, no tenía idea de cuál era su lugar con Harry en ese momento. Había pasado la totalidad el día anterior acostado en la cama y mirando al techo; a ratos deprimido, enojado y abatido. En una ocasión hasta había soltado el llanto ante el pensamiento de que nunca más volvería a ver a Harry. O peor, que cuando lo hiciera sólo vería desprecio en sus ojos.

—Tengo novio —dijo al final. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Heather suspiró. —Siempre eso es suficiente.

—¿Supongo que no tendrás un cigarrillo contigo? —Ella negó con la cabeza, y Draco suspiró—. ¿Mi padre ha estado muy ocupado esta semana? —Deseó que su tono de voz hubiera sonado despreocupado.

—Oh, sí. Pero tú sabes más acerca de eso, estoy segura. Trabaja muchas horas, ¿verdad?

—¿Aún estando tú aquí? —Draco la miró mordazmente.

Heather sonrió. —No me importa. Puedo dormir cuando él no está.

—Ten cuidado, no te vayan a salir llagas.

Heather se rió. —No tienes una buena opinión de mí, ¿cierto?

—Mi padre ha tenido cientos de chicas iguales a ti, y tendrá cientos más. En una semana, cuando te lo haya hecho en todas las posiciones que se le puedan ocurrir, se aburrirá. Te regresará por donde llegaste y encontrará una sustituta adecuada. —Heather endureció la mirada, y Draco sonrió con malicia—. Así que no tiene caso que nos conozcamos el uno al otro, ¿no crees?

Heather miró hacia otro lado y no dijo nada. Draco apuró su café antes de arrojar la taza sobre la piedra y hacerla añicos. Los elfos domésticos encontrarían las piezas y la repararían… eso les daría en qué entretenerse.

Regresó a su habitación y se echó en la cama, pensando en Harry.

**--oOoOoOo--**

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, un elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación de Draco. Draco había estado practicando hechizos de levitación sobre objetos pesados, algo que nunca antes se le había ocurrido hacer. Solamente había aprendido a realizar sin varita el tipo de magia que le había parecido más conveniente cuando tenía las manos ocupadas, como los encantamientos sexuales. En ese momento se arrepentía de ello, por supuesto. Agarró con las manos la silla que había estado levitando, esperando que el elfo tal vez creyera que sólo había estado levantándola como ejercicio.

El elfo le dio una larga mirada. —El joven amo ha sido requerido por el amo Lucius para cenar con él.

Draco estuvo a punto de negarse. Debería hacerlo, pero en ese momento ya tenía hambre de nuevo. No le haría ningún bien estar así. Por otro lado, tenía preguntas qué hacer. Quizá Lucius se dignara a responderlas.

Dejó la silla en el suelo y asintió. El elfo lo miró fijamente durante un momento, como si hubiera estado esperando que se negara. Abrió la puerta y salió por ella, sin siquiera indicarle a Draco que debía seguirlo.

Draco se fue tras él, ya conociendo el trayecto y sin desear tener que ir caminando al ritmo de un elfo doméstico. Pronto, éste desapareció de su vista, aparentemente satisfecho de dejarlo encontrar el camino por él mismo. Draco no lo había visto con mucho detenimiento y se preguntó su era el mismo elfo que le había hecho el desayuno aquella mañana. Probablemente no… éste era demasiado gruñón.

Entró en el comedor y descubrió a su padre sentado a solas en la mesa, con una copa de jerez ante él. Se volteó cuando Draco se acercó, inclinando la cabeza a manera de saludo.

—Buenas noches, padre. —¿Qué tenía Lucius que hacía sentir a Draco como si tuviera doce años de nuevo?

Lucius sonrió. —Estoy complacido de que hayas decidido unirte a mí esta noche. ¿Confío en que hayas encontrado tus habitaciones confortables?

Draco se sentó y una copa de jerez apareció en la mesa ante él. —¿Era necesario que me encerraras bajo llave?

—Conseguiste abrir el cerrojo, ¿no es así?

Draco arqueó una ceja. —¿Eso significa que fue una prueba, entonces?

Lucius se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su copa. —Te llevó mucho más tiempo de lo que había esperado. Tu reputación me hizo creer que eras mucho más capaz de salir airoso de cualquier situación, con varita o sin ella.

—Estaba bastante más cómodo ahí dentro. ¿Has considerado que tal vez yo no quería escapar? —Draco le dio un sorbo a su jerez, sintiendo cómo retomaba el rol que siempre había jugado ante su padre. Verdades a medias, sarcasmo, amenazas veladas, bravuconería… todo eso formaba parte de sus conversaciones en la mesa.

Lucius tronó los dedos y un platito con un _amuse-bouche _apareció ante cada uno de ellos. —Estoy muy complacido de tenerte aquí, hijo. He estado muy impresionado con el trabajo que has estado haciendo en mi beneficio.

Draco se preguntó si Lucius realmente creía que ambos estaban del mismo lado, o si se daba cuenta que era sólo un arreglo por conveniencia. No era que importara mucho en ese momento.

—Hubiera deseado que pudieras continuar haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo más, por supuesto. Este arresto ha sido de lo más desafortunado.

Draco hizo muecas. No había hecho más que pensar en eso desde que había llegado. Se había convertido en un círculo vicioso en su mente y lo abatía mucho más por los errores que había cometido ese día, lo cual lo llevaba a pensar en Harry, lo cual solamente lo paralizaba de nuevo. Tomó un trago de jerez para cubrir el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta debido al sentimiento repentino.

—Puedo asegurarte que cada paso será dado con el objetivo de castigar al responsable —continuó Lucius—. Mientras tanto, tengo una tarea para ti, una que espero puedas encontrar realmente placentera.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, imaginando lo peor. —No dejaré que me trates como una vulgar puta.

Lucius le dio una divertida mirada. —No seas ridículo. Eres mi hijo.

—También hace cinco años era tu hijo.

—Has probado ser mucho más valioso de lo que yo me hubiera podido imaginar nunca. Por otro lado, ya he encontrado a alguien que cubra ese puesto.

—Creo que la conocí en la mañana.

Lucius no se dejó provocar. —Le gustas a Heather. Puedes tenerla si te apetece. Yo estoy empezando a cansarme de ella.

—Sabes que no estoy interesado.

—Al menos podrías tratar, Draco. Podrías tener a cualquier chica que quisieras y tantas como quisieras.

—Tú ya tienes suficientes por los dos. Por otra parte, ¿para qué molestarme si puedo tener todos los chicos que quiero? —Lucius apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea delgada y Draco sonrió presuntuoso—. Y he tenido muchos, eso puedo asegurártelo. He follado chicos y me han follado a mí, a veces las dos cosas al mismo tiempo si puedo encontrar dos chicos que me gusten lo suficiente. Y también doy estupendas mamadas, algo que tus muggles adolescentes no pueden lograr, me imagino.

La mueca de Lucius se convirtió en una mirada llena de furia. —He sido paciente, Draco. Es hora que dejes atrás esas actividades hedonistas y tomes el lugar que te corresponde en la sociedad.

Draco resistió la necesidad de discutir. No era buena idea. Su padre ni siquiera creía que la homosexualidad existiera. Durante años había creído que Draco sólo estaba rebelándose contra él, luego había pensado que Draco simplemente estaba enfermo. Aparentemente había progresado hasta creer que Draco era inmaduro, lo cual era una mejora irrelevante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga por ti? —preguntó Draco. El platito desapareció a pesar de que ninguno de los dos había tocado su contenido, y un tazón de sopa tomó su lugar.

Lucius se quedó en silencio durante un momento pero parecía aliviado por el cambio de tema. —Quiero que continúes con lo que estabas haciendo. Reuniéndote con mis seguidores; asegurándoles que todo estará bien. Intimidándolos si es necesario.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco. No iba a ser un prisionero después de todo. Hasta podría ser capaz de contactar a Harry. —¿Qué hay con mi arresto y huida? ¿No estoy considerado como un fugitivo?

—Sí. Al igual que yo. Pero tienes una muy buena reputación de poder trabajar sin que las autoridades lo detecten, así que confío en que sabrás cómo tomar las precauciones necesarias. —Continuó comiendo de su sopa con una naturalidad que impactó a Draco.

Lucius confiaba en él. Draco no tenía idea de porqué. No tenía ninguna razón para confiar en Draco. Frunció el ceño… no podría ser así de simple. Pero sabía que era mejor no presionar sobre el tema. Pronto averiguaría qué era lo que su padre realmente quería.

—¿Y cómo tranquilizaré a tus seguidores si no sé realmente qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó. El platillo principal apareció ante ellos, aunque Draco apenas si había tocado su sopa.

—Pronto estarás enterado de todo —respondió Lucius—. Al igual que yo.

Draco lo observó con sorpresa, pero su padre no dijo nada más. Terminaron de cenar en silencio. Incluso Draco se quedó para beberse una copa de brandy, esperando que su padre dijera más, pero no lo hizo. Sus párpados empezaron a sentirse muy pesados y se encontró con que tenía que obligarse a permanecer alerta.

Lucius lo miraba por encima de su propio brandy, y una sonrisa revoloteaba en sus labios. —Pareces cansado.

—Nstoy ansado. —Draco alejó la copa de brandy y bostezó. A su alrededor el mundo parecía estar girando con rapidez, a pesar de que no había bebido mucho.

—Buenas noches, entonces. —Lucius se bebió su copa de un trago y se puso de pie.

Draco caminó a tropezones hasta su habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos. Su padre sabía mucho más de lo que le había dicho —eso era algo seguro— pero también había algo que su padre no sabía, y parecía creer que Draco era la llave para averiguarlo.

Curiosamente, la palabra _llave _flotó por su mente durante un momento. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en llaves? Se tropezó con un escalón y consiguió sujetarse de la barandilla antes de caer. Estaba cansado y un poco atontado por culpa del alcohol y la cena… eso era todo. Pensaría más al respecto en la mañana. Y tal vez se daría una ducha y se haría una paja, pensando en Harry.

El pensar en Harry despertó algo en su interior, un sentimiento que era emoción y miedo a partes iguales. No sabía lo que Harry pensaba de él en ese momento, pero seguramente muy pronto Draco tendría la oportunidad de mandarle un mensaje. Podría contarle todo. Tal vez podrían continuar trabajando juntos para averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido, con Draco dentro de la organización de Lucius y Harry trabajando para el Ministerio.

Draco soltó un bufido ante su ingenuidad. Después de todo sí debía estar ebrio. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y conjuró un hechizo para encender los candelabros. Un par de ellos destellaron, pero la mayoría sólo humeó un poco. Draco frunció el ceño. Él siempre había sido bastante competente con ese hechizo, aún estando ebrio.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Una silueta se dibujaba encima de su cama, y él tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para distinguir quién era. La silueta se estiró y se puso de pie, todavía bajo las sombras.

—He estado esperándote.

—¿Heather? —Draco entornó los ojos. Debía estar soñando.

Heather caminó hacia él, sonriendo. El cerebro de Draco trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí, en su habitación? Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que efectivamente estuviera en su cuarto y no en el de alguien más.

Ella se desató la túnica de seda transparente que traía puesta y dejó que resbalara por encima de sus hombros, aterrizando alrededor de sus pies. Estaba completamente desnuda.

Una pequeña parte del cerebro de Draco encontró la situación tremendamente hilarante, pero no conseguía poderse reír. —Do ssiento, yo… —Hizo una pausa. Su lengua no estaba trabajando adecuadamente.

Heather pareció volar hasta él y de pronto lo estaba envolviendo entre sus brazos. Las manos de Draco encontraron la espalda de ella por voluntad propia, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta la curva de su cintura. Estaba sorprendido de lo suave que era la piel de la chica. Sus dedos apretaron las caderas de Heather, tratando de encontrar un punto de apoyo para empujarla y quitársela de encima… pero su cuerpo no estaba cooperando con su cerebro. Era como si sus músculos estuvieran reaccionando segundos después de lo que deberían.

Trató de hablar otra vez, y ella lo besó. Sus labios estaban tan suaves que eso lo impactó lo suficiente como para inmovilizarlo durante un momento. Una mano estaba alrededor de su pene, acariciándolo; una mano pequeña, más pequeña que la de Harry pero moviéndose y… ¿en qué momento se había quitado los pantalones?

—¿Quédi…? —farfulló. Trató de alejarse pero el mundo estaba girando y tropezó hacia delante, dentro de unos brazos cálidos y… Una de sus manos estaba encima de un seno. Consiguió quitarla de ahí. El mundo dio vueltas y estaba boca arriba en la cama, no muy seguro de cómo había llegado ahí. Apenas sí se percató de que una boca estaba sobre su miembro… el cual, curiosamente, no parecía estar afectado por el alcohol.

Todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar al mismo tiempo que todo empezaba a oscurecerse… había sido drogado de alguna manera, seguramente en la cena. Había sido un montaje. Su padre tenía que ser el responsable de eso.

_De eso. _Oh, Dios, eso… Draco no quería eso. Sabía en lo que terminaría y era algo que él nunca había hecho, algo que había jurado nunca haría, una cuestión de principios.

La empujó con las manos pero sólo pudo agarrarla del cabello. Trató de formular una palabra, pero su boca no cooperaba. La sintió subirse a horcajadas sobre él, entonces su pene fue devorado dentro de una tibia humedad y todo se volvió completamente negro.

**--oOoOoOo--**

_Martes 9 de marzo, 2004_

El sueño con Ron se desvaneció ante la luz de la mañana, una vez más. Tan pronto como Draco comenzó a ser consciente de que estaba despierto, se preguntó cuándo lo había atropellado un camión. Se sentía completamente como mierda. Su primer pensamiento fue tratar de apaciguar la resaca con un hechizo, y entonces recordó que no tenía su varita.

Abrió los ojos. Los eventos de la noche anterior llegaron a él en menos de un segundo, y se sentó en la cama. Realizar movimientos repentinos resultó ser un error… apenas consiguió llegar a tiempo al inodoro del baño de su habitación. Presionó la frente contra el mueble, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y rogando para que todo hubiese sido un sueño.

Regresó a la recámara dando traspiés y descubrió que estaba a solas. Quizá sí había sido un sueño después de todo. Se sentó en la cama y se oprimió la frente con una mano.

Estaba desnudo, y él no acostumbraba dormir así. No últimamente, por lo menos. Le echó un vistazo a las sábanas. Eran del tipo mágico que eliminaban manchas y se desarrugaban solas, así que no había pistas ahí de que hubiera sucedido nada. La cabeza le punzaba. Se rascó los testículos distraídamente y se encontró con un largo y pegajoso pelo rubio.

Estaba invadido por una sensación de enojo que apenas podía contener. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Sabía que era mejor no confiar en nadie, y mucho menos en su padre. Lucius tenía que estar detrás de toda esa mierda. Seguramente durante todo el camino del comedor a su recámara se había ido sonriendo engreídamente, pensando en lo que estaba esperando por Draco.

Nunca antes se había sentido violado, no así. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación donde estuviera incómodo o en peligro de ser… ultrajado. ¿Eso era lo que había pasado? No estaba seguro.

Se quedó bajo el agua de la ducha durante media hora, lo más caliente que pudo soportarla, frotándose varias veces sus genitales con jabón. El agua caliente, siendo muggle, finalmente comenzó a terminarse y el chorro se volvió templado. Pero Draco continuó ahí, temblando contra el azulejo.

Seguramente ni siquiera había usado condón. Una zorra como ella probablemente traía encima todo tipo de horribles enfermedades. O peor, había probabilidades de que quedara embarazada. Eso se lo tendría bien merecido Lucius, pensó Draco… un nieto mestizo. El pensamiento le revolvió el estómago aún más.

Si tan sólo tuviera su varita. Se sentía impotente sin ella.

El agua finalmente se puso tan fría que los dientes empezaron a castañearle, así que cerró el grifo. Observó fijamente su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía los ojos inyectados y su cara estaba comenzando a verse desaliñada. Se frotó distraídamente la barba rubia que tenía en el mentón.

Lucía patético. Se sentía como mierda. Y una mujer lo había violado la noche anterior. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de rechazarla a pesar de ser mucho más pesado que ella.

Regresó a su cama para volverse a acostar, pero eso sólo le recordaba lo que había pasado ahí. De nuevo presionó las palmas contra sus sienes en un intento por ahuyentar las punzadas. Habría dado su testículo izquierdo a cambio de un cigarrillo.

Y entonces se vistió lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo y salió como una tromba de su cuarto.

Encontró a Lucius sentado en una de las sillas del balcón. Tenía a Heather en el regazo, y ella estaba retorciéndose y riéndose. Draco atravesó el balcón a grandes zancadas, directo a ellos. Levantaron la vista mientras se acercaba, Lucius sonriendo perversamente y Heather inquisitivamente. Draco no lo dudó: la abofeteó tan fuerte que la derribó hasta el suelo.

Heather chilló y se oprimió la mejilla con una mano, alejándose a gatas por el piso de piedra. Draco comenzó a seguirla, así que ella luchó por ponerse de pie y corrió para ocultarse detrás de la silla de Lucius, con los ojos llenos de terror.

—¿Quién diablos es él? —gritó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Parecía completamente desconcertada—. ¿Qué está pasando? —Sus ojos se paseaban de Lucius a Draco y de nuevo a Lucius.

Lucius se rió, emitiendo un ruido sordo que mandó un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Draco.

Draco miró con furia a su padre cuando la comprensión lo iluminó. —Serás cabrón —siseó, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Lucius le había arrojado un _Obliviate _a Heather. Draco se tuvo que morder su frustración. No era buena idea tomarla con alguien que no podía recordar que lo había dañado.

—Déjanos a solas, cariño —le dijo Lucius a Heather, quien continuaba cubriéndose detrás de él y sollozando. Un enorme cardenal estaba formándosele en la mejilla. Fulminó a Draco con la mirada una vez más antes de salir de ahí a toda velocidad.

—¿Disfrutaste hacer eso? —espetó Draco, apabullando a Lucius lo mejor que pudo hacerlo—. Quizá hasta estabas mirando, maldito pervertido.

—La mayoría de los hijos agradecerían a sus padres semejante favor —respondió Lucius sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo—. Una hermosa mujer esperando en tu cama es uno de los grandes placeres de la vida, hijo.

Draco se apretó la cabeza entre las manos otra vez, apenas capaz de mantenerse de pie. Lucius pensaba que todo eso era una broma, y seguramente era mejor no dejarle saber el enorme daño que en realidad le había causado a Draco. Éste no necesitaba exponer más de sus debilidades ante él.

Sintió una oleada de náuseas y corrió hasta la orilla del balcón, vomitando espectacularmente hacia el vacío.

—Que pena —dijo Lucius con un suspiro—. Se le pasó la mano a Paksy, ¿verdad?

—Esa maldita elfina siempre me ha odiado —gimió Draco. Aquella elfina doméstica en particular había sido la ruina de su niñez. Su padre nunca había intervenido, alegando que Draco necesitaba aprender a exigir respeto de parte de los sirvientes. Aparentemente no había conseguido tener éxito. Le daría una buena patada la próxima vez que tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino.

—Le dije que te quería relajado, no en estado de coma. Haré que uno de los otros la golpee por haber hecho esto, por supuesto. Ven aquí. —Draco se puso de pie y caminó a tropezones hasta su padre—. Siéntate —ordenó Lucius, sacando su varita. Draco se sentó en la orilla de una silla y Lucius conjuró un hechizo que nunca antes había escuchado. Y sólo con eso, el dolor se fue.

La cabeza de Draco dio vueltas ante el repentino cambio. —Necesito aprender a realizar ese hechizo.

Lucius le dio palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un niñito con un golpe en la rodilla. —¿Mejor?

—Sí. —Curiosamente, Draco se sintió como un niño durante un momento. Un repentino recuerdo lo asaltó, uno de cuando era pequeño y se había arañado un brazo al caerse de un árbol. Su padre había corrido hasta su lado para sanarlo, y después había permitido que Draco se sentara en su regazo por el resto del día, acariciándole el cabello y mimándolo con exceso. Draco recordaba que adoraba la atención y la explotaba al máximo.

Levantó la vista hasta su padre, sintiendo una bizarra mezcla de sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía continuar sintiendo algo por ese hombre que no había hecho nada más que volver su vida miserable durante los últimos siete años?

Lucius le sonrió. Sintiéndose avergonzado, Draco se paró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Estaré en mi habitación.

—¿Enfurruñado, supongo? —Lucius sonrió con suficiencia y el encanto del momento se perdió. Draco lo miró con enojo y se alejó.

* * *

(1) **N/T:** Oregon es un estado del noroeste de EU, cuyos paisajes de acantilados junto al mar no tienen nada que envidiarle a los de Escocia.

_¡He cumplido, yeah!! Nos vemos el siguiente miércoles si nada lo impide ;-)_

_Besos y gracias por leer! _


	17. Capítulo 8B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 8, 2ª parte**

Para cuando Draco regresó a su habitación, la cama ya se había hecho por sí sola; se acostó sobre ella cubriéndose con una manta que encontró en el armario. Continuaba sintiéndose enojado y violado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, ninguna razón para seguir pensando en eso.

¿Eso significaba que había engañado a Harry? Oprimió la cara contra la almohada.

Estaba aliviado de que al menos la resaca se hubiera ido. Su mente estaba inundada con el recuerdo de él mismo dando traspiés con Harry por los alrededores de Haight Fair en San Francisco, buscando una poción anti resaca. Había estado aterrorizado de que Manny lo viera ahí aquel día y lo mandara al diablo por haber ido después de que se lo había prohibido expresamente. Cuando Manny se enojaba, Draco estaba obligado a andarse con cuidado.

Hizo gestos. En ese momento Manny lo odiaba también, y seguramente era lo que se merecía. Aunque nunca había sido su intención engañarlo. Lo quería, incluso lo amaba. Draco había pasado de desear un chico diferente cada noche a enamorarse locamente de Manny en el espacio de una semana, o eso fue lo que le pareció. Un día, Draco había sido compromisofóbico; y al siguiente, no había otra cosa que quisiera más en el mundo que tener un novio serio, ante su propio asombro.

No era que eso importara ya. Manny había sido dulce y maravilloso, y Draco realmente creía que su relación iba a funcionar. Había quedado tan descorazonado cuando no fue así, que se sumergió en el trabajo, concentrándose en hacer dinero. Dos años después, cuando Colby lo encontró y lo amenazó con desenmascararlo, había corrido a pedirle ayuda a Manny. No había sido su intención engañarlo, sólo…

Draco rodó hasta quedar boca arriba y se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso. No tenía caso insistir en el tema. Sólo le quedaba continuar adelante. Tenía que encontrar una manera de hacerle llegar un mensaje a Harry, y luego confiar en que Harry estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo.

**--oOoOoOo--**

El elfo doméstico que llegó para indicarle que bajara a cenar era diferente a la que había ido la noche anterior, por lo menos hasta donde Draco podía decirlo. Sospechaba que Paksy había sido la anterior elfina gruñona. Esperaba que la endemoniada criatura estuviera sufriendo esa noche. Más le valía evitar encontrarse con Draco.

—El joven amo es requerido para la cena —dijo el elfo.

—Bajaré pronto —respondió Draco, molesto porque le ordenaran hacerlo sin avisar. ¿Por qué su padre no podía mandarle un simple mensaje a la hora apropiada, preferiblemente con varias horas de anticipación? Estaba tratándolo como a un niño.

El elfo se retorció las manos y contorsionó la cara con lo que parecía ser ansiedad. —Hay huésped esperando, y el amo le dijo a Rolly que llevara al joven amo en este preciso momento.

—A la mierda. Bajaré a la maldita hora que me plazca hacerlo.

El elfo chilló y desapareció.

Draco estuvo echando chispas durante diez minutos más antes de cambiarse de ropas para bajar a cenar. Después de escapar de la celda del Ministerio sólo con la ropa que traía puesta, finalmente había conseguido obligar a los elfos domésticos para que le trajeran algunas prendas adecuadas para vestir. Había devuelto varias camisas hasta que le trajeron exactamente lo que él estaba pidiendo. Asumía que los elfos sólo las habían estado encantado y trasformado en lo que él les solicitaba, ya que dudaba que tuvieran idea de lo que era una Versace.

Finalmente emprendió camino al piso inferior, dejando que su mal humor ulcerara durante todo el camino. Sería más fácil tratar con su padre. Esa noche había hecho que uno de los elfos probara su comida, en caso de que Lucius tuviera algún otro truco escondido bajo la manga. Tal vez el invitado era uno de los amiguetes de su padre. Al menos no sería Heather… los juguetes de Lucius generalmente eran confinados a las habitaciones y no comían con la familia.

Draco abrió las puertas del comedor con una enorme sonrisa autosuficiente, sólo para tener que borrarla de la cara inmediatamente.

De pie cerca de la mesa, cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo, estaba Cho Chang.

Draco la miró, incrédulo. Ella y Lucius parecían estar en medio de una discusión, cosa que lo sorprendió aún más. Había sospechado que ella estaba trabajando con Mortífagos, ¿pero con su padre? Era algo que no se había esperado.

Mientras entraba, Cho le dirigió una severa mirada y luego volteó de nuevo hacia Lucius. —Y yo termino haciendo el tonto, por supuesto.

—Draco no iba a ser arrestado —replicó Lucius, sentándose indiferentemente en su silla y pasando los dedos por el pie de su copa de jerez—. Ese fue el trato.

—Se suponía que el trato también especificaba que él se mantendría en el exilio.

—¿Cuál trato? —preguntó Draco, atónito.

—Quédate al margen de esto —dijo Lucius al mismo tiempo que Cho siseaba: —¡Cállate!

Draco apretó las mandíbulas.

—En el instante que Draco pusiera un pie en suelo británico, aquel trato quedaría invalidado —continuó Cho, volteándose otra vez hacia Lucius.

Cho parecía sorpresivamente fuerte, con sus pies bien plantados sobre la alfombra turca y su cabello negro cayéndole sobre los hombros… casi como una de esas guerreras de las películas chinas, pensó Draco. Cho lo miró brevemente, como si hubiera escuchado su pensamiento.

—Si el trato queda invalidado, entonces yo no te debo nada —respondió Lucius—. Tú y tus colegas del Ministerio han perdido el control de la situación. No tuve más elección que proceder por cuenta propia.

—¡Eso es ridículo! El único motivo por el que usted está fuera de Azkaban es por este trato. Necesita nuestra cooperación mucho más de lo que nosotros necesitamos la suya.

—Siento no estar de acuerdo —contestó Lucius. Draco no pudo evitar sino envidiar su comportamiento calmado—. Sin _mi _cooperación, ustedes tendrán una guerra en sus manos. Soy el único que puede mantener el movimiento rebelde lejos de convertirse en una amenaza.

—¿Así de _bien_ como lo hizo en Durham?

—La situación estaba bajo control hasta que arribó tu patética unidad. Si aún así, el Ministerio cree que puede manejar esta amenaza por él mismo… —Deslizó una mano por el aire—… Adelante. Quitaremos el hechizo sofocador del edificio del Ministerio y los dejaremos probar suerte contra la gente, una mano de obra furiosa y traicionada, un populacho perspicaz…

—Esta discusión no tiene caso —dijo Cho, interrumpiéndolo con un tono mordaz—. No estoy aquí para disolver nuestro arreglo previo, sino para resolver los términos vigentes. Estoy decepcionada de que usted decidiera rebajar nuestra autoridad al liberar a Draco de nuestra custodia, pero…

—Y yo estoy impresionado, señorita Chang, de que consideres una venganza personal contra mi hijo de mayor importancia que la estabilidad de nuestra sociedad.

Cho apretó las mandíbulas, pero no miró hacia Draco. —No es venganza, señor Malfoy. Él cometió un asesinato y nunca fue llevado ante la justicia.

Draco retuvo el aliento ante esas palabras.

Lucius se encogió de hombros. —La muerte de Weasley fue en cumplimiento de su deber, como tú bien sabes. La gente muere en tiempos de guerra. ¿Debería levantar cargos en tu contra por las personas que has asesinado tú?

Cho hizo un ruido que sonó como una risa. —¡No discutiré acerca de moralidad con _usted_!

—Como gustes —respondió Lucius con una sonrisa divertida.

—Y como iba diciendo —continuó Cho, su voz adquiriendo un férreo acento—, estamos decepcionados de su indiferencia descarada hacia la ley, pero estamos dispuestos a pasarlo por alto. El hechizo sofocador permanecerá en su sitio. Usted continuará proveyéndonos de información acerca del paradero de los Mortífagos rebeldes y nosotros continuaremos arrestándolos.

—¿Algo más? —El tono de Lucius indicaba que no estaba intimidado en lo más mínimo por sus demandas.

—Sí. No vuelva a interferir.

El rostro de Lucius se ofuscó durante un momento, pero antes de que pudiera responder, un elfo doméstico se apareció de la nada y le susurró algo al oído. Lucius se puso de pie y les ofreció una rígida sonrisa. —Si me permiten un momento. —Con eso, salió el salón, dejando a Draco a solas con una furiosa Cho.

Estuvieron en silencio durante varios largos segundos antes de que Cho volteara a mirar a Draco.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hice? —preguntó Draco antes de que ella pudiera decir nada—. No es sólo lo de Weasley. Hay algo más.

—La ironía es que no lo recuerdas. Me di cuenta de eso apenas hace un par de días.

—Es ridículo odiar a alguien por algo que no recuerda haber hecho.

—Oh, pero tengo muchas más razones para odiarte —respondió Cho, luciendo casi melancólica—. Y me complace un poco el hecho que tú nunca entenderás porqué.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Casi siento lástima por ti.

Cho caminó hacia él, sacándose una varita del bolsillo de la túnica. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado. No tenía manera de defenderse.

Ella volteó la varita al revés, ofreciéndosela a Draco por el mango. Se dio cuenta de que era su varita. Desconcertado, levantó la mano y la tomó.

—Este es el único favor que te haré, Malfoy, y te aseguro que no lo hago solamente por ti. —Cho lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta por donde Lucius había salido—. Sé que tu padre está reteniéndote aquí contra tu voluntad. Quiero que uses tu varita para escapar y regreses a Nueva York. Y por el bien de Harry, quédate ahí.

Durante un momento, Draco observó detenidamente su varita. —¿Por qué es mejor para Harry que yo me vaya?

—Simplemente, es así —respondió Cho dando un paso atrás—. Sé que lo quieres. Antes tenía mis dudas, pero… —Apartó la vista—. Él está mejor sin ti, especialmente ahora.

—¿Cómo podrías tú saber lo que es mejor para él? —Draco apretó la varita entre sus dedos.

—Ah, deja de hacerte el tonto. —Ella bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Seguramente te has dado cuenta qué es lo que está pasando aquí. Tu padre no te quiere _a ti;_ quiere a Harry. Está tendiéndole una trampa y tú eres la carnada.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. No tenía ninguna razón en particular para creerle. Claro que Lucius había estado persiguiendo a Harry durante mucho tiempo antes. Casi lo había atrapado en San Francisco, y lo hubiera logrado si Draco no hubiera intervenido. Aparentemente, Harry tenía información que Lucius quería.

Draco tragó. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en eso. —¿Cómo está Harry?

—Ha estado escondiéndose de la prensa durante los últimos días, después de que la historia de tu arresto y dramático escape saliera a la luz, junto con todos los sórdidos detalles de tu romance con Harry y tu posterior traición. Naturalmente es la historia del año, así que yo no mostraría mi cara en público si fuera tú. —Sonrió satisfecha, y Draco se preguntó si ella había sido la responsable de que esa noticia en particular se filtrara a la prensa.

Pero el pensamiento de que le había causado tanta pena a Harry le provocó dolor de estómago. —¿En dónde está? ¿Está a salvo?

Cho resopló. —No tengo idea. Hermione sabe en dónde está, pero nunca me lo dirá.

—No me sorprende. Ella no te tiene especial cariño.

—Eso es gracioso viniendo del hombre que asesinó a su esposo.

Draco sintió que empalidecía ante esas palabras. No había pensado en Hermione, en lo que ella creería ahora de él.

La sonrisa de Cho era engreída. Se ajustó su capa y se giró para salir. —Dile a tu padre que lo contactaré esta misma semana. No puedo esperar más. —Con eso, salió rápidamente del salón, dejando a su paso un rastro de perfume barato.

Draco se sentó a la mesa, esperando a que Lucius regresara. Una copa de jerez apareció; Draco la olfateó antes de ejecutarle un rápido hechizo de detección para descubrir si estaba a punto de ser drogado otra vez. El vidrio destelló: estaba limpio. Draco suspiró, inmensamente aliviado por tener de nuevo su varita consigo. Eso iba a hacer toda la diferencia. Y a pesar de la grave advertencia de Cho, Draco no tenía ninguna intención de irse. Se guardó la varita dentro de la manga justo cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez.

Lucius caminó a grandes pasos hasta la mesa y se sentó. —¿La señorita Chang declinó la invitación a cenar?

Draco bufó por toda respuesta.

—¿Por qué te disgusta tanto? —El tono de Lucius sugería que conocía la respuesta a la pregunta.

—Porque rechacé sus pretensiones amorosas en la escuela —mintió Draco—. Nunca me lo perdonó.

—Creí que quizá era una vieja rivalidad a causa del quidditch.

Draco frunció el ceño. Su padre estaba siendo inusualmente amable esa noche. —No estás planeando drogarme otra vez, ¿verdad?

Lucius se rió. —No seas ridículo, Draco.

Draco se le quedó viendo fijamente a la copa que tenía en la mano, inclinándola para examinar el color rojo ladrillo de la bebida y la manera en que se quedaba pegada a los lados. La enderezó de nuevo y observó su propio reflejo en el vidrio, distorsionado y extraño. —¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Lucius arqueó una ceja. —¿Dónde más podrías estar?

Draco levantó la mirada. —Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué fuiste por mí? ¿Cómo supiste en dónde estaba? Y en primer lugar, ¿por qué has estado protegiéndome?

Platones de sopa aparecieron ante ellos, pero Draco no dejó de mirar a su padre a los ojos.

Lucius levantó su cuchara. —Tu prima Nymphadora fue lo suficientemente amable como para mandarle una lechuza a tus colegas en la oficina del FBI, enterándolos de tu ubicación. Tu asistente me contactó para pasarme la información. Asumí que apreciarías mi ayuda.

—¿Grizabella te contactó?

Lucius sonrió. —Adolfus York es su tío, ¿sabías?

Draco no lo sabía. York era un viejo compinche de su padre desde tiempos del colegio, y seguramente un Mortífago también. Manny había investigado la procedencia de Grizabella y había dicho que ella estaba completamente limpia. Quizá los había estado espiando durante todo ese tiempo por órdenes de Lucius.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Draco se le quedó viendo fijo a la sopa. —¿Soy un prisionero aquí? Si me quiero ir, ¿puedo hacerlo?

—¿Por qué querrías irte? Aquí estás a salvo.

—Si soy intocable, ¿no estoy a salvo dondequiera?

El suspiro de Lucius reveló un dejo de frustración. —Tu cara y el relato ridículamente detallado de tus recientes actividades, están en todos los periódicos. Desafortunadamente, eres el tema principal de todos los chismes lascivos en todas partes. Además estás considerado como un prófugo y criminal peligroso. Creería que en este momento tú preferirías discreción, no fuera que cierta joven Auror con sueños de grandeza decidiera tomar las cosas en sus propias manos.

Draco apretó los labios. Su padre tenía razón, por más que Draco se negara a aceptarlo. —Necesito saber qué es lo que quieres de mí. Si realmente esperas que trabaje contigo, debo conocer todo lo que ha sucedido, todo lo que tú sepas.

Lucius no levantó la vista. Le dio un sorbo a su sopa como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Draco lo miró fijamente durante treinta segundos, obligándolo a que lo mirara. Lucius no lo hizo. —¿Me escuchaste? ¡Necesito saber quienes son los rebeldes y contra qué es lo que se están rebelando! ¿Por qué tienes un trato con el Ministerio? ¿Quién es el responsable del hechizo de sofocamiento? ¿Qué le pasó a Voldemort? ¿De qué manera está involucrado Harry?

Lucius se inmovilizó y su mandíbula se tensó, pero no dijo nada.

Draco levantó su tazón de sopa y lo arrojó al otro lado del salón. Se hizo añicos contra la pared, salpicando líquido tibio por todos lados. —¡Dímelo! —gritó, poniéndose de pie—. O me largaré y me arriesgaré a que me atrape la prensa o los Aurores.

—No llegarás muy lejos sin una varita —replicó Lucius.

Draco dejó que su varita cayera desde su manga hasta su mano y apuntó con ella a su padre. —Eso no es problema.

Lucius abrió mucho los ojos. Colocó su cuchara junto al tazón y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, mirando a Draco otra vez. —Si de verdad deseas irte, no te detendré. Pero los dos queremos lo mismo, hijo. Queremos saber qué fue lo que sucedió hace tres años en la mazmorra que está debajo de este mismo salón. Ambos queremos saber qué pasó con Voldemort. Y ambos sabemos que Harry Potter es la clave para averiguar la verdad.

—¿Aquí? —Draco mantuvo su varita directamente hacia Lucius mientras miraba el piso debajo de él—. ¿Sucedió aquí?

Lucius suspiró y luego empujó su silla para alejarse de la mesa. La mano de Draco apretó su varita, pero Lucius lo ignoró. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta por la que Cho había salido.

Draco mantuvo su varita lista y siguió a Lucius por la sala. Bajaron un tramo de escaleras hacia un cuarto que todavía no había visitado, y lo cruzaron con rumbo a lo que parecía ser una simple y llana pared. Lucius susurró una palabra y la pared se desvaneció, revelando otras oscuras escaleras que conducían hacia abajo.

Lucius movió su mano y unas antorchas iluminaron el pasillo, revelando un corredor que parecía en desuso y que se estaba cayendo a pedazos: ideal para una película muggle de terror. La puerta se selló por sí sola detrás de ellos en cuanto pasaron por ella, y Draco comenzó a cuestionarse su propia salud mental por bajar con su padre hacia la oscuridad.

Descendieron unos cien metros quizá antes de que una enorme habitación se abriera ante sus ojos. Efectivamente era una mazmorra, casi en sentido medieval; con el techo negrecido por el hollín y nichos en la pared de los que quizá alguna vez pendieron cadenas. El centro del piso estaba cubierto con una serie de grandes marcas chamuscadas.

Draco deseaba que eso le pareciera conocido, hasta trataba de convencerse de que había visto ese lugar antes, pero no… no sentía ningún _déjà vu, _no tenía ninguna sensación de familiaridad en absoluto.

—En efecto, has estado aquí antes —dijo Lucius con voz baja y grave, como si la misma oscuridad de la cámara lo hubiera afectado—. Hace tres años.

Draco tragó. —No lo recuerdo.

—Lo que es de lo más desafortunado.

Draco se volteó a mirarlo, todavía sosteniendo firmemente su varita. —Asumo que tú tienes algo que ver con la pérdida de memoria que tenemos Harry y yo.

Lucius negó con la cabeza. —Ojala hubiera sido así. Aquí puedo responder tus preguntas. El Ministerio no ha conseguido entrar a esta cámara.

Draco trató de no mostrar la sorpresa que sintió… ¿el castillo estaba siendo vigilado? Debió de haberlo sospechado desde hacía mucho. Ahora que tenía su varita, tendría que revisar su habitación.

—Hace cuatro años, la guerra nos estaba saliendo muy cara a todos nosotros —comenzó Lucius—. Ambos bandos estábamos uniformemente empatados, y el progreso que se había logrado empezó a parecer muy poco. Para colmo, el Señor Oscuro… —Hizo una pausa, como si hablar le fuera difícil—. El Señor Oscuro comenzó a debilitarse, por razones que nadie de nosotros podía explicar. No encontramos huellas de que alguna maldición hubiera sido utilizada, y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Sin embargo, su debilidad no estaba limitada al aspecto físico… empezó a ser claro que también estaba afectando su mente. Continuaba siendo mágicamente poderoso como siempre, pero estaba perturbado. Corría riesgos. Nos daba órdenes bizarras.

_¿No fue así siempre?, _pensó Draco. Cambió su peso de un pie a otro y se sorprendió de que un sonido tan insignificante retumbara por toda la cámara. Lucius pareció asustarse y clavó sus ojos en Draco.

—Alguna vez tú supiste todo esto. ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—El Señor Oscuro empezó a obsesionarse por encontrar una solución a su deterioro físico. Nos asignó esa tarea a mí y a otros pocos… Snape, Avery, Driftwood. Magos que el Señor Oscuro nos reconocía como los expertos en magia oscura, si no magos en los que confiaba. No pudimos encontrar nada, y entre más buscábamos una cura, más comenzaba a ser claro para nosotros que no existía ninguna. El Señor Oscuro se comportaba cada vez más caprichoso. Los ataques que planeaba y llevaba a cabo fueron más que terrorismo indiscriminado. Asesinó a miles, aún a sus propios seguidores, sin pensar en las consecuencias. La situación se estaba volviendo de locura. Comenzó a hacer peligrar la causa.

—Y es por eso que tú iniciaste un complot contra él —susurró Draco. Las piezas de información que había averiguado fueron cayendo en su sitio, formando un retorcido paisaje.

Lucius apartó la vista. —Por decirlo de alguna manera, sí. Al principio, creímos que podríamos lograrlo nosotros mismos, contenerlo de alguna manera. Por el bien de nuestra causa, tuvimos que actuar. Tendríamos un nuevo líder, uno que pudiera sacar provecho del poder que el Señor Oscuro todavía conservaba y que continuara en su lugar, cambiando el transcurso de la guerra y asegurando la victoria.

—¿Tú? —Draco sabía que su tono era irrespetuoso, pero no le importó.

Lucius asintió. —Fui la elección más obvia. Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo, y comenzamos a concebir un plan.

—Pero no pudiste hacerlo solo. Tuviste que recurrir al Ministerio.

—Esa fue idea de Severus. Había gente dentro del Ministerio que compartía nuestros ideales, si no nuestros métodos. Me acerqué a uno de mis contactos, y en menos de una semana, estábamos colaborando juntos para derrocar a Voldemort.

Draco exhaló. Nunca hubiera creído posible que su padre traicionaría al Señor Oscuro, a pesar de la creciente evidencia que lo demostraba. Era casi demasiado como para comprenderlo. —¿Cómo pudiste mantenerlo en secreto?

—No pudimos. Voldemort pronto comenzó a darse cuenta que existía un complot en su contra y todos tuvimos que retroceder, negar nuestra participación. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ninguno de nosotros podía ser involucrado. Acordamos proveer con información a nuestros aliados del Ministerio, y ellos acordaron trazar un plan para capturar y contener a Voldemort.

—¿Es ahí donde Harry llega a escena?

—Contra mis deseos, por supuesto… pero el Ministerio y Severus estaban convencidos de que él era el único que podría completar la tarea. Temí que hubiéramos perdido el control sobre la situación, de que el Señor Oscuro sería destruido y que nosotros pelearíamos junto con él. Así que insistí en que un representante de nuestro bando formara parte del equipo de Potter. Él rechazó a todos los magos que le sugerí, y entonces hizo una extraña petición por su propia cuenta. —Lucius giró su cara para mirar a Draco.

Draco tragó. —¿Me requirió a _mí_?

—A ti, a quien considerábamos todo menos un traidor, viviendo en el exilio auto-impuesto. Pero era nuestra única oportunidad de mantener el control. Pasé un mes buscándote, y averigüé que lo estabas haciendo bastante bien en Nueva York. De hecho, tus servicios eran recomendados ampliamente por varias personas prominentes.

Draco se permitió una sonrisa engreída.

—Estabas reacio, pero nos diste tu precio: una considerable suma de dinero y la promesa de no volverte a contactar jamás.

Draco frunció el ceño. No recordaba que su cuenta del banco hubiese presentado algún incremento repentino. Aparentemente su padre no había cumplido con los términos del arreglo.

—No tenía idea si podías ser de confianza, pero me aferré al hecho de que odiabas a Potter y a Weasley. Asumí que tu fidelidad permanecería con tu sangre. —Lucius hizo una pausa, como si esperara a que Draco captara la ironía—. Tuve poco contacto contigo durante ese tiempo, pero al final me contactaste para decirme que era tiempo, y que había un plan en marcha para capturar e incapacitar al Señor Oscuro. Todo estaba puesto en movimiento.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mantener eso en secreto para Voldemort? Creí que era imposible mentirle.

—A esas alturas yo ya vivía en un constante estado de paranoia, pero afortunadamente él poseía menos de sus poderes legeremantes. No sospechó nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Hubo un largo silencio durante el cual Draco pudo escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón. —¿Y qué pasó?

Lucius observó detenidamente a Draco. —No lo sé. Cuatro personas estuvieron en este salón. Sólo dos lograron salir después de eso… y ninguno de ellos tenía ningún recuerdo de lo que sucedió durante las semanas previas.

Draco tragó. —¿Y Voldemort?

—No había rastro de él. No tenemos idea si escapó o si fue destruido.

—Y Weasley fue asesinado —dijo Draco, escuchando que su voz temblaba un poco—. Con mi varita.

—Yo asumí que Potter y Weasley habían tratado de traicionarte e intentaste detenerlos.

Draco se estremeció. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? ¿Había matado a Weasley en defensa propia o sólo se había dejado llevar por la furia de ser traicionado?

—Hubo algunos en el Ministerio que quisieron levantarte cargos por la muerte de Weasley. Te mandé de regreso a Nueva York antes de que pudieran capturarte. Nadie sabía qué era lo que había sucedido, y los esfuerzos para que Potter recuperara la memoria fallaron. Llegamos a un acuerdo de no revelar lo que sabíamos, que mantendríamos todo en secreto. —Lucius inclinó la cabeza, como si el recuerdo lo sobrepasara—. A los fieles que quedaban les dije que el Señor Oscuro se había retirado a un lugar secreto para recuperar fuerzas y que regresaría para terminar con lo que había comenzado… dejándome a mí al mando, por supuesto. Que solo nos pedía que tuviéramos paciencia y fe en la causa. Y en efecto, con eso la guerra terminó.

—¿Y el hechizo sofocante del Ministerio fue parte de eso?

—Algunos empezaron a sentir curiosidad por lo que había sucedido, incluyendo Potter. Necesitaban ser protegidos de ellos mismos. Si alguien averiguaba lo que habíamos hecho, habría sido el caos. —Se volteó hacia Draco—. Todo estuvo bien hasta hace apenas un año. Algunos de los nuestros comenzaron a sospechar que había existido una conspiración, que un grupo de nosotros había cooperado con el Ministerio y que éramos responsables de la repentina desaparición del Señor Oscuro. Varios empezaron a sugerir que yo… y otros, habíamos abandonado la causa. Surgieron rumores de que Voldemort estaba a punto de regresar y que castigaría a los que lo habían traicionado.

—Y fue por eso que fuiste a buscarme. Querías averiguar qué era lo que había pasado.

El rostro de Lucius estaba impávido. —Tú también quieres averiguarlo, Draco. Puedo sentirlo, revoloteando en los límites de tus pensamientos. Necesitas saber qué pasó. —Draco tragó, tratando de romper el contacto visual con los ojos de su padre—. Y también sabes que Potter es la clave para descubrir la verdad. Ambos queremos lo mismo. Podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro.

Draco le devolvió la mirada, inseguro. Harry y él deseaban saber con desesperación que era lo que había sucedido hacía tres años, pero, ¿y si revelaban secretos que debían permanecer ocultos? La idea de cooperar con Lucius para resolver ese misterio era desconcertante, por decir lo menos.

¿Y si Voldemort estaba por ahí oculto, haciéndose más fuerte, esperando para dar un golpe? Seguramente buscaría destruir a Harry. Si no averiguaban la verdad, ¿cómo serían capaces de defenderse?

Draco aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire. —No quiero poner en peligro a Harry. Tú debes quedarte fuera de esto.

—Ya cometí ese error hace tres años —respondió Lucius endureciendo la mirada—. No me harán tonto de nuevo.

Draco se permitió entrecerrar los ojos, pero no respondió. Quizá Cho había estado en lo cierto en cuanto las intenciones de su padre. Draco necesitaba mantener el control de la situación, y eso significaba mantener a Harry lo más lejos posible de Lucius.

—Quiero que esta noche vengas conmigo a una reunión —dijo Lucius al final—. Tengo una tarea para ti.

Draco asintió. Era una oportunidad. Necesitaba mandarle un mensaje a Harry, como fuera.

—Te estaré vigilando, Draco —dijo Lucius con los ojos entrecerrados—. Espero que tu cooperación sea completa.

Draco se permitió sonreír con sorna. —Como tú dijiste, los dos queremos lo mismo.

Lucius hizo una seña hacia la escalera, y Draco caminó delante de él hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

_¿Me permiten un poquito de auto-publicidad? xD, gracias! Ejem, bueno... estoy incursionando en el pecaminoso y retorcido mundo del **RPS** (Slash de gente real) con los actores **Dan Radcliffe y Tom Felton** (los que interpretan a Harry y a Draco, aunque supongo que eso ya lo saben todos aquí xDD). Bueno, les decía, estoy escribiendo una serie de oneshots sobre ellos y su historia durante la filmación de las siete películas (en versión slash, por supuesto). Pero como esta página no permite el fanfiction de gente real, no puedo publicarlos aquí. Si gustas leer, en mi perfil hay un enlace a la serie. Se titula **"Magic Works"**, porque también para los muggles la magia puede funcionar. ;-)  
_

_Besos y gracias por leer! _


	18. Capítulo 9A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 9, 1ª parte**

Lucius había sujetado a Draco apretadamente con un brazo alrededor de su pecho para poder aparecerse en el punto de la reunión. Draco no tenía idea de a dónde había ido. Aún después de que sus pies tocaron tierra firme de nuevo, continuaba sin saber con precisión el lugar donde estaban.

Dio un paso para librarse del abrazo de su padre, arrugando la nariz ante el aire húmedo y frío. Aparentemente estaban en una cámara subterránea. La única fuente de luz eran unas antorchas en las paredes, las cuales parecían estar labradas en la roca misma. La luz serpenteaba dentro de pequeños recovecos y desaparecía a lo largo de varios túneles, dando al salón la apariencia de una cueva.

—Ya que estás en posesión de tu varita, puedes ser de utilidad —dijo Lucius. Draco volteó para verlo sacarse sus guantes negros y guardarlos dentro de un bolsillo de su capa de viaje—. Revisa el salón para evitar espionaje.

Draco empuñó su varita. —No confías mucho en tus seguidores.

—Tú tampoco deberías.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero comenzó a convocar hechizos para detectar vigilancia. Cinco minutos después, estaba convencido de que el área estaba limpia. Lucius le indicó que conjurara sillas para la reunión, una ardua labor que dejó a Draco sudoroso y agotado.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Lucius llevó a Draco dentro de un túnel y luego a una pequeña cámara. Le colocó un frasco de plata en la mano. Draco olfateó el contenido y arrugó la nariz con asco.

—¡Absolutamente, no! —Empujó el frasco hacia Lucius.

—Los hechizos de glamour y de ocultamiento no servirán de nada aquí —respondió Lucius. Curvó los labios en una media sonrisa, como si la resistencia de Draco fuera más divertida que molesta—. Al menos que desees permanecer escondido en este salón mientras dure la reunión…

—De acuerdo, está bien —dijo Draco, rodando los ojos. Era una buena razón, por mucho que odiara reconocerlo. La Multijugos era virtualmente indetectable. Podría moverse libremente por todo el salón, participar y hasta buscar una manera de comunicarse con Harry. Volvió a olfatear el frasco y consideró preguntarle a Lucius de quién era el cuerpo en el que se transformaría. Claro que a esas alturas importaba muy poco. Con más de una cáustica mirada dirigida a su padre, Draco se armó de valor y se tragó el espeso líquido.

Era, extrañamente, peor de lo que recordaba. Después de varios segundos de estar en agonía, se dio cuenta de que sus ropas se habían vuelto holgadas en algunas partes y ajustadas en otras. Abrió los ojos y vio que Lucius le estaba sonriendo desde una posición más alta.

Draco sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. —¡Oh, no me jodas, no! —Cruzó los brazos, pero se encontró con unos senos en el camino. No necesitó un espejo para saber en quién se había convertido. Fulminó a Lucius con la mirada—. ¿Tienes la costumbre de traer a tus putas muggles a estas reuniones?

—Por supuesto que no, y por eso precisamente ella es la elección perfecta. Nadie aquí conoce a Heather, lo cual te facilitará las cosas a la hora de investigar entre la multitud a los recién llegados. Te los señalaré y tú averiguarás lo más que puedas sobre ellos. Después de todo, debemos tener cuidado con los espías y los elementos hostiles.

—No puedo creerlo. —Por costumbre, Draco levantó la mano para peinarse el pelo, pero sus dedos se quedaron atorados entre los largos mechones rubios. Draco entrecerró los ojos ante la expresión engreída en la cara de Lucius—. Estás disfrutando esto, estoy seguro.

Lucius dio un paso atrás y apuntó con su varita a Draco. Draco se tensó, pero exhaló cuando sintió que su ropa se movía para acomodarse a la figura de Heather. La cintura de sus pantalones se bajó hasta llegarle a la cadera, y su camisa se hizo más ajustada, revelando un poco de estómago. Heather tenía muy bonito cuerpo, se dio cuenta Draco cuando recorrió las manos sobre su torso. Acunó sus senos (bueno, los de _ella_) con sus manos, descubriendo que su peso le era extraño. Le arqueó una ceja a su padre.

La enorme y engreída sonrisa de Lucius cambió a una de ligera incomodidad. Draco sonrió y dio un paso hacia él, elevando la mirada a través de lo que estaba seguro eran unas largas y negras pestañas. —¿Satisfecho?

—Debemos irnos —dijo Lucius, apartando la vista.

—Lo que digas, cariño. —Draco enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lucius y le plantó un besito en los labios.

Lucius empalideció, situación que Draco había visto tan pocas veces en su vida que podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano. —¿Podrías comportarte, por favor? —Empujó a Draco para quitárselo de encima.

—Sí, papi —respondió Draco con el tono más afectado que pudo lograr. Lucius se estremeció y Draco bufó, divertido y asqueado al mismo tiempo—. Oh, no me digas que ella…

—Déjalo ya.

—Malfoy —dijo una voz conocida desde la entrada del túnel. Voltearon para ver a Avery parado ahí, con una mirada de lasciva en su cara llena de granos—. Perdona por interrumpir, pero ya estamos listos.

Lucius sólo asintió. Draco sonrió y tomó a su padre del brazo, apoyándose contra él. Lucius apretó las mandíbulas.

El enorme salón estaba lleno, para gran sorpresa de Draco. Todos debían haberse aparecido ahí con apenas unos minutos de diferencia unos de otros. Muchos de los rostros le eran conocidos de otras reuniones a las que había asistido, pero también había algunos extraños entre la multitud.

Hubo un murmullo cuando la gente comenzó a darse cuenta que Lucius había entrado. Muchos miraron a Draco con sorpresa, y de pronto fue sumamente consciente de que no había ninguna otra mujer en el sitio.

Lucius lo acercó hacia él con la excusa de besarle la mejilla. —Atrás, a la derecha, está un hombre vestido con túnica adornada en azul —susurró—. Averigua lo que puedas de él.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? —preguntó Draco.

—Hubiera creído que eso era obvio —replicó Lucius.

Draco resistió la necesidad de entrecerrar los ojos mientras se alejaba de él y se dirigía al fondo del salón. Las cabezas se giraban a verlo mientras pasaba, y tuvo dificultades en ignorarlas las miradas. Cuando trabaja encubierto, generalmente trataba de pasar lo mayor desapercibido posible. Esa atención era desconcertante, por decir lo menos.

Su objetivo estaba sentado en medio de la muchedumbre, escuchando a Avery presentar a Lucius. Draco se metió en un recoveco de la pared del fondo, desde donde podía observar al hombre. Tenía menos de una hora antes de que cesaran los efectos de la Multijugos, y no tenía idea de cuánto duraría la reunión. ¿Cómo se suponía que pillaría al hombre a solas bajo esas circunstancias?

Echó un vistazo alrededor del salón, buscando alguna cara conocida. Había esperado encontrarse ahí con alguien que pudiera llevarle a Harry un mensaje de su parte, pero eso parecía cada vez menos probable.

—Dios, pareces pez fuera del agua —habló una voz junto a su oreja.

Draco dio un salto. Los sentidos de Heather no eran ni remotamente tan agudos como los de él mismo. Volteó a ver quién le había hablado y apenas sí pudo contener su asombro.

Parado junto a él dentro del hueco, estaba Colby Hannick.

Draco tragó con dificultad y recordó agudizar el tono de su voz una fracción de segundo antes de abrir la boca. —¡Demonios, qué susto me diste!

—Eso no es todo lo q ue yo te daría —dijo Colby con una enorme sonrisa.

Draco no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso. Finalmente optó por poner la cara inexpresiva.

Colby suspiró. —Qué lástima que no lo recuerdes. ¿Así que Malfoy te puso a trabajar? Me estaba preguntando cuando se cansaría de ti.

Un bufido de indignación pareció ser la respuesta más adecuada.

—No te preocupes, dulzura. Debe haber visto algo especial en ti. Las otras chicas ni siquiera tenían permitido dejar la cama.

—Desaparécete —siseó Draco, echándose el cabello por encima del hombro.

Colby se deslizó más cerca de él, rozando con sus labios la oreja de Draco. —En serio, Heather… ¿es ésta manera de tratarme, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?

Draco frunció el ceño. Estaba casi encima de él, pero al menos conocía lo suficiente a Colby como para tratar de seguirle el juego. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú. Buscando sospechosos, seduciendo a los extraños para que revelen sus secretos.

—Estoy segura que eres bueno haciendo eso —bromeó Draco.

—Desafortunadamente, así es. —No dijo más, para la sorpresa de Draco… Colby siempre había sido bastante parlanchín.

—Debemos mantener nuestros valores en épocas difíciles como esta —estaba diciendo Lucius al otro lado del salón, con su voz mágicamente amplificada—. Debemos proteger a nuestras familias y nuestras tradiciones de aquellos que no tienen respeto por la magia, que amenazan nuestro estilo de vida…

Colby bostezó al mismo tiempo que Draco volteaba hacia él para observarlo. A pesar de que apenas había transcurrido un mes, lucía diferente: avejentado, cansado, perdido.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Draco.

Colby le lanzó una rara mirada. —¿Luzco como si tuviera alternativa? Mierda, realmente eres una rubia estúpida, ¿verdad? No hace ni una semana que tuvimos esta charla.

Draco decidió jugarse la carta del Obliviate. —¿En serio? —Puso un deje de desesperación en su voz.

La expresión de Colby se suavizó. —Jesús, ¿por qué no te largas de ahí mientras puedes hacerlo? No tienes idea de lo que te está haciendo, de cómo te está usando. Es patético.

Draco sólo se le quedó mirando. No se le había ocurrido sentir lástima por Heather.

—¿Ya conociste a Draco? —preguntó Colby, revisando el salón con la mirada.

—¿A quién?

Colby hizo un ruido de asco. —Eso seguramente significa "sí, íntimamente". El hijo de Malfoy, Draco. He escuchado que está ahí, en el castillo, escondiéndose del público después del escándalo en los periódicos. ¿Guapo, gay, un total sabiondo?

—No me suena —respondió Draco, haciéndose una nota mental de la descripción que Colby acababa de hacer de él—. ¿Por qué?

—Quiero que le lleves un mensaje de mi parte. —Colby se inclinó más cerca y le susurró a Draco en la oreja—: Dile que quiero hablar con él.

—Si es que lo veo, ¿acerca de qué deberé decirle que quieres hablar con él?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Si te lo digo, Lucius te sacará la información y eso sólo conseguirá hundirme más. —Apretó las mandíbulas.

Draco se dio cuenta que Colby estaba asustado. Podía usar eso en su ventaja. —Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que se pondrá en contacto contigo si quiere hablar?

—_Tú _puedes darme el mensaje —respondió Colby—. Sólo ten cuidado.

—¿Por qué debería arriesgarme por ti?

Colby le sonrió. —Porque estás secreta y locamente enamorada de mí. Debes estar harta de estar debajo ese viejo todas las noches.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. —Pensé que eras gay.

Colby suspiró antes de inclinarse y besar a Draco justo bajo la oreja. Para su horror, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre. —Me cambié de bando sólo por ti, nena. Qué malo que no recuerdes nuestra adorable noche juntos.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras los labios de Colby recorrían su cuello. Su propio cuello no era así de sensible como el de Heather. Estaba endemoniadamente incómodo, pero no era _su _cuerpo, se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo. A Heather seguramente le gustaba ese tipo de atención. —¿Por qué no me la recuerdas? —susurró antes de hacer muecas al darse cuenta qué era lo que acababa de pedir.

Una de las manos de Colby se deslizó desde su espalda pasando por encima de su trasero, sus dedos serpenteando entre sus muslos. Asustado ante las sensaciones que esas caricias estaban despertando en él, Draco se volteó para alejarse.

—¡No aquí! Me refería a que me lo dijeras.

Colby se rió en su oreja. —Te sentaste sobre mi cara durante media hora. Después de eso, yo parecía una dona glaseada.

Draco tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no hacer muecas de desagrado. Seguro que las mujeres no encontraban románticos los comentarios de ese tipo, ¿o sí?

—Necesitamos su apoyo continúo —continuaba diciendo Lucius—. Los rumores de que el Señor Oscuro está muerto son falsos, se los aseguro. Yo estoy en contacto con él, y él les pide que tengan paciencia mientras se recupera. Pronto estará listo para regresar a nosotros, y debemos estar preparados para su gloriosa resurrección. Los rebeldes que proclaman estar trabajando para él sólo quieren traer el caos y la destrucción a nuestro mundo. No comparten nuestros valores ni…

Colby se alejó un paso, para el alivio de Draco. —Ten —dijo, colocando algo en la mano de Draco—. Dale esto a Draco de mi parte. Él entenderá lo que quiere decir.

Draco sintió una oleada de emoción… un paquete de Marlboros. Resistió las ganas de sonreír y de besar a Colby. No había tenido un cigarrillo en días, y ya estaba a punto de jalarse de los pelos. Hasta había tratado de conjurar algunos, pero no habían significado ningún alivio. Consiguió darle una confundida mirada a Colby. —¿Cigarrillos a cambio de favores? ¿Estamos en una película de prisión y encarcelados, o qué?

Colby no se rió. —A veces pareciera que sí. Mira, sólo llévaselos y dile que quiero hablar con él, por favor. Te prometo que te recompensaré. Estaré en deuda contigo.

Draco asintió y se guardó los cigarrillos en un bolsillo. Miró su reloj… en menos de quince minutos se terminarían los efectos de la Multijugos. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para investigar a su objetivo y regresar al saloncito antes de que su apariencia cambiara. Pero esa situación prometía: la desesperación de Colby y su amistad con Heather podían resultar útiles.

El salón estalló en aplausos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—La reunión está terminando —dijo Colby, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Tengo que irme.

Draco asintió mientras Colby desaparecía. Buscó a su objetivo, sólo para descubrir que el hombre estaba caminando hacia otra dirección.

—Mierda —siseó. Trató de seguirlo sin que pareciera demasiado obvio que lo estaba haciendo. Ignoró las miradas y las descaras sonrisas lascivas que le dirigían los hombres al pasar, deteniéndose solamente una vez para mirar con furia a alguien que le había agarrado el trasero.

El hombre de la túnica había desaparecido por un corredor. Draco casi corrió detrás de él, pero parecía haber perdido su oportunidad: el corredor estaba oscuro y vacío. Soltó un juramento en voz baja, ya inventando lo que le diría a su padre. _Era sólo alguien que trabaja en el Ministerio… un don nadie, en realidad. Alguien que recuerdo haber visto por los pasillos una vez o dos._

Una mano le cubrió la boca y fue empujado contra la pared bajo aquella tenue luz. Estaba asustado, pero tuvo el sentido común de no responder: Heather seguramente no tendría idea de qué hacer en semejante situación. Parpadeó, tratando de forzar sus ojos a ajustarse a la oscuridad.

Era el hombre que había estado siguiendo. Draco casi soltó un suspiro de alivio. La cara le parecía extrañamente familiar, aunque Draco no podía ubicar de donde.

El hombre lo estaba observando como si tratara de atravesarlo con la mirada. —Tú viniste con Malfoy —susurró. Sonaba como una acusación.

Draco asintió bajo su mano, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Tengo un mensaje para su hijo, Draco. ¿Sabes en dónde encontrarlo?

Draco se permitió lucir sorprendido. Sólo tenía diez minutos antes de transformarse, así que necesitaba hacer eso lo más rápidamente posible. Asintió, tentativamente.

El hombre quitó la mano de encima de su boca. —¿Puedes llevarme con él?

—No —respondió Draco—. No sé con exactitud en dónde está, pero lo veré pronto. ¿De parte de quién es el mensaje?

El hombre dudó, entonces echó un vistazo al corredor antes de susurrar: —De Harry Potter.

Draco sintió que se le caía el estómago. ¿Harry estaba tratando de contactarlo a _él_? Claro que podía ser una trampa. Después de todo, Lucius lo había mandado detrás de ese hombre. —¿Cuál es el mensaje?

El hombre frunció el ceño. —Preferiría entregárselo yo mismo.

—Puedo asegurarte que lo recibirá.

El hombre dudó, mirando fijamente a Draco. Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para bajar la mirada y estudiarlo, mientras trataba de lucir asustado. El hombre definitivamente tenía puesto un hechizo glamour, pero era uno que Draco nunca había visto antes. Cuando trataba de ver a través de él, era como si no hubiese nadie debajo.

El hombre lo liberó y dio un paso atrás, con una extraña expresión en la cara. —Olvídalo. Encontraré otra manera.

Draco sentía que el corazón se le salía por las orejas. —¡No, espera! Se lo entregaré, te lo prometo. —Dio un paso adelante, bajando su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Él… ha mencionado a Harry Potter. Es importante, estoy segura.

—Trabajas para Lucius. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

Draco no tenía idea si la desesperación ayudaría o no. —No lo sé. Pero yo soy la mejor oportunidad que tienes para hacerle llegar tu mensaje.

El hombre dudó otro momento más, observando a Draco. Draco tragó, esperando que la poción no estuviera ya empezando a dejar de hacer efecto. No tenía mucho tiempo más.

Al fin, el hombre asintió. Sacó algo de su bolsillo, y lo colocó en la mano de Draco. Algo duro, liso y tibio.

Draco sintió como si su estómago hubiera caído medio metro: era el brazalete de su madre. El brazalete que él mismo le había dado a Harry hacía poco más de un mes, cuando había temido por su vida. Eso sólo podía significar que Harry sentía lo mismo por él. Que Harry continuaba queriéndolo. Que Harry…

Conteniendo el aliento, levantó la vista hacia la figura del hombre, quien ya se retiraba. Su manera de andar le era familiar. Draco tragó una vez, armándose de valor. Era mejor que estuviera seguro de eso.

—¿Harry? —preguntó, usando su propia voz.

El hombre se congeló a medio camino. Draco apretó el brazalete dentro de su puño, con el corazón en la garganta. El hombre se giró hacia él, mirándolo fijamente. Caminó de regreso hacia Draco, dando los pasos cada vez más largos conforme se acercaba. Draco se retiró hacia la pared con la mano sobre la varita, sólo por si acaso.

El hombre no se detuvo hasta que estuvo justo enfrente de Draco. Hizo una pausa y entonces, lo besó.

Draco estaba tan azorado que no se podía mover. Se había preparado para un ataque, pero no había estado esperando nada como eso. Entonces el beso se profundizó, una lengua se presionó dentro de su boca, los labios se movieron sobre los suyos y Draco _supo_. Lo supo al instante, con sus rodillas flaqueándose y una oleada de alivio recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Harry —consiguió decir entre besos.

Levantó la vista y entonces pudo verlo, por fin pudo verlo a través del glamour… efectivamente era la cara de Harry, observándolo fijamente con una mezcla de alivio y miedo, pero era innegable que estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado.

—Esperaba que fueras tú —susurró Harry contra sus labios y Draco se derritió, permitiéndose ser abrazado fuertemente por él. Sintió una extraña sensación en lo profundo de su abdomen antes de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que esta excitado… en el cuerpo de otra persona.

—¡Espera! —siseó, empujando a Harry—. ¡Detente… no es a mí a quien estás besando, es la jodida novia de mi padre!

Harry sonrió y se inclinó de nuevo. —No me importa. Te he extrañado.

La siguiente protesta de Draco fue interrumpida por un beso particularmente erótico, pero consiguió empujarlo para alejarlo. —Bueno, _a mí _sí me importa. ¿Tienes la costumbre de besar a mujeres desconocidas? —Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mente de Draco pudo registrar al fin sus últimas palabras—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Por supuesto que te extrañé. ¿Estás chalado?

—Pero… —Draco hizo una pausa, inseguro de dónde comenzar—. ¿Qué pasa con lo de Ron?

Harry se tensó pero no se alejó. —¿Tú lo hiciste?

—No lo recuerdo. No recuerdo nada de eso. Pero existe evidencia…

—Ya nos ocuparemos de ello más tarde. Necesitamos decidir qué haremos a partir de ahora.

Draco hizo a un lado sus sentimientos lo mejor que pudo. —No tengo mucho tiempo. Lucius debe verme antes de que pasen los efectos de la Multijugos.

—Podemos usar el sistema críptico de Hermione para comunicarnos entre nosotros e intercambiar información.

Draco asintió. —Bien, pero no por vía lechuza. Yo no tengo ninguna que sea de fiar. —Hizo una pausa, pensando. Colby podría ser de utilidad después de todo. Draco no estaba seguro de poder confiar en él, pero quizá eso no importaba a corto plazo—. Aunque tengo otro plan. Te mandaré un mensaje lo más pronto posible, explicándote todo lo que he averiguado.

—De acuerdo.

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro durante un momento, ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué decir.

—Siento mucho todo esto —susurró Draco—. Nunca tuve la intención de engañarte.

—Lo sé.

—Las cosas que escuchaste, lo que yo dije de ti…

—Lo sé —repitió Harry más enérgicamente. Se mordió los labios, luciendo nervioso—. Draco… yo estuve ahí.

Draco pestañeó. —¿Estuviste, dónde?

—En la reunión, en el sótano de aquél almacén de Londres. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía varias pistas y quise revisar por mí mismo. Y también he estado haciendo otras cosas, cosas de las que nadie está enterado, ni siquiera Hermione. Creí que tal vez ya lo sabías, porque tú me miraste una vez mientras estaba ahí, disfrazado, pero yo…

—Espera, espera —dijo Draco—. Todo este tiempo, ¿tú has estado haciendo tu _propia _investigación, yendo a reuniones de Mortífagos disfrazado además de otras cosas, y lo has mantenido en secreto?

—Sí.

—Dios, te amo —dijo Draco, enganchándose de Harry y besándolo, olvidándose de su anterior admonición.

—¿De verdad me amas?

—No tienes idea de cuánto —respondió Draco, presionando la frente contra el cuello de Harry. Harry suspiró y envolvió a Draco entre sus brazos, estrujándolo fuertemente. Pero la diferencia de estatura sólo le recordó a Draco que no estaba en su propio cuerpo… y por mucho que deseara estar con Harry en ese momento, los estaba poniendo a los dos en peligro. Besó a Harry otra vez y dio un paso atrás—. Me tengo que ir. Te contactaré pronto.

Con eso, se volteó y salió a toda prisa del corredor, alejándose de Harry y sintiendo el corazón más ligero de lo que lo había sentido en años. Se guardó el brazalete en un bolsillo con la intención de ponérselo en privado, después de que hubiera recuperado su propio cuerpo.

Recorrió la distancia hasta la pequeña cámara justo a tiempo antes de que la poción comenzara a perder su efecto. La transformación fue menos dolorosa esa vez, aunque Draco recordó quitar el hechizo de su ropa hasta después de que se reventó una costura de su camisa. Se dejó caer en el suelo, jadeando, con la mente trabajando a toda velocidad.

—Estuviste muy cerca —le dijo Lucius. Draco levantó la mirada para descubrirlo parado en el centro del salón—. ¿Qué averiguaste?

Draco se aclaró la mente lo mejor que pudo. —El hombre estaba disfrazado, pero es alguien que yo he visto antes en alguna reunión. Aunque no logré sacarle ninguna información útil… parecía ser cauteloso. No sé si regrese otra vez.

Lucius lo observó durante un momento, y luego asintió. —Muy bien. Debemos irnos.

Draco se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo, entonces permitió que Lucius los apareciera a ambos de regreso al castillo.

**--oOoOoOo--**

Lo primero que Draco hizo en cuanto entró a su habitación, fue revisarla en busca de aparatos de espionaje. En efecto, había uno en una esquina cerca del techo. Draco consideró desactivarlo o bloquearlo… pero quien fuera que lo hubiera colocado ahí sabía que él ya estaba ahí, ¿o no? Tal vez sería mejor si no se daban cuenta que Draco había descubierto que lo estaban observando.

Caminó lo más normal que pudo hasta ese lado de la habitación, deteniéndose bajo el aparato, justo afuera del rango de observación. Era de un tipo viejo, así que no trasmitía información; sólo la almacenaba hasta que alguien la retiraba. Draco había aprendido a ejecutar hechizos de recuperación de datos para ese tipo de aparatos cuando trabajaba en el FBI… afortunadamente, la magia que empleaban en ellos era demasiado simple, ya que eran usados en áreas sensibles donde hechizos más complicados serían detectados con facilidad.

Había una escena en particular que no quería que nadie más viera. Le llevó veinte minutos de cuidadoso trabajo, pero consiguió encontrar y quitar las imágenes que habían sido grabadas la noche anterior, cuando Heather lo había visitado en esa habitación. Mantuvo las imágenes destiladas girando dentro de una esfera brillante justo encima de su cabeza hasta que encontró una botella de vidrio vacía para poder guardarlas.

Una vez adentro de la botella, la esfera se expandió para llenar todo el espacio, causando que la escena se ejecutara sobre su superficie una y otra vez en un bucle interminable. Draco se obligó a observarla durante un momento, sin permitirse hacer ni un gesto ante el espectáculo de Heather montándose en él encima en su propia cama.

Debía destruir esa escena, por supuesto. Entonces desaparecería y no tendría que volver a pensar en ella. Era suficientemente malo que él hubiera tenido que usar el mismo cuerpo que le había hecho eso. Aunque eso podría ser de alguna utilidad, así que colocó la botella dentro del armario, escondida a la vista de todos.

Se estiró sobre la cama y se sacó el brazalete de su madre del bolsillo. Lo miró durante un momento, trazando sus curvas con las puntas de los dedos, dejando que los eventos ocurridos durante la noche lo inundaran. Ese día había sido uno de los más extraños en toda su vida.

Harry era su principal pensamiento, por supuesto. Estaba aliviado de que no lo odiara, pero también le preocupaba porque parecía estar reluctante a creer en la posibilidad de que Draco hubiera asesinado a Ron. Por primera vez, Draco se preguntó si era buena idea averiguar qué era lo que realmente había pasado durante aquellas semanas. Si en verdad él era el responsable de la muerte de Ron, ¿podría vivir sabiéndolo? ¿Podría hacerlo Harry?

Eran demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. Sacó el paquete de Marlboros de su bolsillo y encendió uno, inhalando profundamente. _Nicotina, cuánto te he echado de menos._

Se colocó el brazalete en la mano, suspirando ante la sensación de felicidad que lo llenó cuando éste se amoldó por sí solo a su muñeca. Ya había olvidado cómo se sentía traerlo puesto.

El brazalete había pasado de persona en persona durante siglos, con los hechizos de protección mezclándose y desarrollándose en cada una. Podía sentir los restos de la preocupación y amor que su madre había dejado en él, ahora combinados con los de Harry. Draco se había acostumbrado a la constante presencia del brazalete, el cual siempre le recordaba que alguien lo había amado. El mes que había pasado sin él había sido mucho más difícil de lo que había podido imaginar.

Pero ahora, su peso sobre su muñeca le recordaba a Harry, al hecho que Harry debió de haber estado tan desesperadamente preocupado por él que provocó que el brazalete cayera de su mano. Draco se preguntó en qué momento había ocurrido. ¿Harry habría estado tratando de encontrarlo durante todos esos días? ¿Por qué no había ido al Ministerio cuando Draco había estado preso ahí? Manny había insinuado que Harry estaba enojado con Draco… ¿Harry lo habría engañado para no despertar sospechas de sus actividades ocultas?

Sonrió un poco ante el pensamiento de Harry husmeando por ahí, trabajando por su propia cuenta como lo había hecho él. Se preguntó qué sería lo que había descubierto y si alguna vez Harry realmente habría sospechado de Draco, de que estuviera trabajando para el otro bando. Si aquella noche Draco hubiera aceptado su propuesta de mudarse con él, ¿las cosas habrían sido diferentes?

Alejó ese pensamiento. No estaría portando el brazalete en ese momento si Harry no lo amara completamente. Le dio varias y largas caladas al cigarrillo antes de que ese pensamiento lo pusiera demasiado sentimental.

* * *

_¡Les debo las respuestas a los reviews! Una enorme disculpa por eso y mi promesa de responderlos más tarde!_

_Besos y gracias por leer ;-)  
_


	19. Capítulo 9B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 9, 2ª parte**

_Miércoles 10 de marzo, 2004_

La elfina doméstica que le sirvió a Draco una taza de café parecía mucho más exuberante de lo normal. Él nunca les había tenido mucha paciencia a esas criaturas, pero esa —una nariguda llamada Ebby— estaba empezando a caerle bien.

—¿El amo Draco quiere huevos? —chilló la elfina.

—Sólo tostadas, por favor.

La elfina casi brincó de la emoción. —Ebby sabía que al amo Draco le gustan las tostadas. Ebby ya las tenía preparadas. —Un plato con una pila de tostadas, las suficientes como para alimentar a seis personas, apareció ante él.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. —Gracias. Con éstas bastará.

—Ebby está tan contenta de que el amo Draco haya regresado —dijo la elfina moviendo nerviosamente la nariz.

Draco untó una tostada con mantequilla. —Bueno, no estamos precisamente en la Mansión, ¿o sí?

—Ebby extraña la mansión Malfoy —dijo ella con los ojos brillantes—. Pero a Ebby le da gusto que el amo Draco esté de vuelta en el castillo.

Draco dejó de masticar. —¿Disculpa?

—La última vez que el amo Draco estuvo aquí, Ebby lo estaba ayudando. —Se detuvo y se llevó una mano a la boca, abriendo enormemente los ojos.

—¿Me ayudaste? ¿Cómo?

Ebby agachó la cabeza. —El amo Draco estaba pidiéndole a Ebby que nunca hablara de eso. ¡Ebby está siendo una mala elfina! —Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos saltones.

Draco arrojó la tostada a un lado y tomó a la elfina del brazo; seguramente era la primera vez que tocaba a una criatura de ésas con plena voluntad. —Ebby, ¿tú sabes qué pasó hace tres años, cuando yo estuve aquí?

Ebby asintió, dudosa. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas regordetas.

—Olvida lo que te dije entonces, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes.

Ebby ahogó un sollozo. —Pero el amo Draco estaba diciendo…

—¡Ebby! Por favor.

Ebby miró sus manos durante un momento, atrapada entre las dos órdenes contrarias que Draco le había dado. —Ebby está ayudando al amo Draco, ¿verdad? ¿Ebby no está desobedeciendo?

—Estás ayudándome. Te lo prometo.

Ebby se sonó la nariz con el mugroso paño de cocina que estaba vistiendo y suspiró. —Ebby le estaba trayendo cosas al amo Draco. Ebby no le dice al amo Lucius nada acerca de eso.

Draco la miró boquiabierto. —¿Qué tipo de cosas me trajiste?

—Ebby está trayendo bundimum, ortigas, plumas de jobberknoll…

—Interesante —dijo Draco mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad—. ¿Estaba preparando una poción?

Ebby asintió. —¡Sí, pero el amo Draco le dijo a Ebby que era un secreto!

—¿Sabes qué tipo de poción era?

Ebby negó con la cabeza. —El amo Draco sólo le pedía a Ebby que trajera cosas. Ebby no hace preguntas.

—¿Y no se lo has contado a nadie?

Ebby dio un paso atrás como si la hubieran pinchado. —¡No! ¡Ebby es una buena elfina! —Sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

—Por supuesto que lo eres —dijo Draco, sentándose de nuevo en la silla. Tomó un sorbo de café y de repente le llegó una idea—. Una cosa más… ¿sabes en dónde guarda el amo Lucius su reserva de poción Multijugos?

Ella asintió. —Ebby sí sabe donde. Ebby ayuda a prepararla.

—¿Podrías traerme un poco?

—¡Oh, sí! —chilló la elfina, aparentemente emocionada por ser de utilidad.

—Pero es un secreto. No le digas nada al amo Lucius.

Ebby asintió, apretando mucho los labios. Draco levantó su tostada y la premió con una cálida sonrisa.

**--oOoOoOo--**

Cuando la encontró en la biblioteca del castillo, Heather estaba sentada en una enorme silla, leyendo un polvoriento libro y con las piernas dobladas debajo de su cuerpo. Traía el cabello atado en una suelta coleta y, cuando vio a Draco, se congeló, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Hola —dijo Draco—. ¿Me recuerdas?

—¿Vienes a disculparte? —Draco notó que apretaba fuertemente el libro con las manos.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Eres el hijo de Lucius, el que me atacó sin nin…

—No es por eso que estoy aquí. —Estar en la misma habitación con ella estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había esperado. Se paró cerca de su silla, mirándola fijamente y colocando el brazo de manera que su varita estuviera al alcance—. ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

Era fácil penetrar los pensamientos de los muggles cuando los cogía fuera de guardia. Una imagen apareció en su mente a pesar de que entrecerró los ojos: un baño, una copa de vino, sus manos escabulléndose por abajo del agua. Draco dejó que su varita cayera dentro de su mano y pensó _Obliviate_ antes de que el recuerdo terminara.

Heather parpadeó. —¿Disculpa?

—Te pregunté que qué hiciste anoche. —Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia ella como si estuviera preocupado.

Heather abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. —No… no me… ¿por qué quieres saber?

—No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? —Draco caminó hasta su silla y se apoyó contra uno de los brazos.

Ella no se retiró. —Yo… qué raro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste anteanoche?

Heather levantó la vista y miró a Draco con expresión impactada. Sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—¿Y la noche anterior a anteanoche? —la presionó.

Su expresión cambió a una de ligero pánico. —No… mierda, ¿por qué no puedo recordar?

—Entiendes que mi padre es un mago, ¿no? —le preguntó Draco. Ella asintió, arrugando la frente—. Él ha estado borrando tu memoria.

Heather lo miró boquiabierta. —¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Por qué haría Lucius algo así?

—Porque está obligándote a hacer cosas que no quiere que recuerdes. Cosas que tal vez ni siquiera has hecho por propia voluntad.

Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía mirándolo con sus ojos cafés muy abiertos. —Eso es… ¿qué tipo de cosas?

Draco llevaba consigo, escondida tras su espalda, la botella con la escena que había quitado del aparato de vigilancia. Se la pasó a Heather con expresión sombría. Las imágenes se ejecutaban por la superficie de la botella en completo silencio. La chica pudo verse a sí misma empujando a Draco sobre la cama, atrapando sus brazos cuando él trató de quitársela de encima, desvistiéndolo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él… y al final, dejándolo desnudo e inconciente.

—¿Nosotros hici…? —empezó ella bruscamente—. ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

—Anteanoche.

Heather negó con la cabeza, brindándole a Draco una mirada acusadora. —Es un truco. De alguna manera tú has falsificado esto.

—Eso es imposible —replicó Draco, aunque en realidad no era así—. No tienes idea de cómo funciona la magia, ¿verdad?

Heather observó de nuevo la botella. —¿Qué era lo que pasaba contigo?

—Estaba drogado. Y me estaba resistiendo.

Draco pudo darse cuenta el momento en que ella comprendió; la expresión en su cara pasó del escepticismo al horror.

—¿Estás diciéndome que yo te _obligué?_ —Cuando él asintió, ella sacudió la cabeza—. Pero eso es imposible.

—Lucius me había drogado. Y luego borró tu memoria.

Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —¡Es ridículo! ¿Por qué nos haría una cosa así, a ti y a mí?

—Digamos tan solo que él no aprueba mi estilo de vida.

La resistencia de Heather se derrumbó ante sus ojos. Se hundió en su silla y se oprimió una mano contra la frente. —Por favor, vete. Déjame en paz.

—Puedo ayudarte —dijo Draco, inyectando su voz con la mayor calma que pudo lograr—. Lucius está usándote y tú no puedes recordar las cosas después de que ocurren.

—Él me ama. Nunca haría…

—Eres una _muggle _—dijo Draco, apenas aguantándose las ganas de abofetearla—. No eres más que un juguete para él; o peor, un instrumento qué usar y tirar. No te ama y nunca lo hará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡No entiendes nada! No sabes lo que él me dice cuando no hay nadie cerca.

—Me imagino que es exactamente lo que tú quieres escuchar.

El rostro de Heather se descompuso aún más. Se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato. —No eres el primero que me dice esto.

Draco estudió su cara, observando la manera en que ella demostraba sus sentimientos. —¿También Colby Hannick te lo advirtió?

Ella levantó la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Conoces a Colby?

Draco asintió. —No recuerdas en dónde estuviste anoche, ¿verdad? —Ella negó con la cabeza, y entonces Draco le narró la historia de la reunión de la noche anterior como si hubiera sido Heather la que estuvo ahí en vez de él, incluyendo el mensaje que Colby le había mandado—. Insististe en decírmelo tan pronto como regresaron, así que yo asumí que era importante.

Heather parecía completamente traumada. —Dios mío. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que está ocurriendo esto?

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás aquí?

—Tres semanas. Estaba en un pub de Edimburgo con unos amigos, y ahí conocí a Colby. Él estaba con un viejo horrible que era muy posesivo. Empezamos a charlar cuando su novio fue al baño, y me dijo que tenía un amigo que quería presentarme. Y… —Hizo una pausa, luciendo confundida—. Bueno, en algún momento me lo presentó y la siguiente cosa que supe fue que dejé de ir a trabajar y me estaba quedando aquí.

Draco asintió. —¿Y Colby te advirtió sobre Lucius recientemente?

Heather hizo una seña irrespetuosa. —Me dijo que yo había tratado de escapar y que Lucius me había traído de regreso. No le creí, pero… Hay muchas cosas que no logro recordar.

Empalideció y dejó que el libro se deslizara por encima de su regazo. Cayó en el piso, haciendo un ruido que resonó fuertemente. —¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Yo también estoy atrapado aquí. Podríamos ayudarnos el uno al otro. ¿Dijiste que sabías cómo hacerle llegar un mensaje a Colby?

—¿Lo dije? —preguntó ella. Ante el asentimiento de Draco, ella suspiró—. Bueno, sí. Normalmente le llamo a su móvil.

Draco casi se ahogó. —¿Tienes un teléfono móvil aquí? —No se le había ocurrido preguntarle eso.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, mirándolo de manera extraña.

Draco luchó por controlar su euforia. —¿Podrías… prestármelo durante un momento?

**--oOoOoOo--**

_Jueves 11 de marzo, 2004_

Heather tenía el ceño fruncido cuando abrió la puerta de su recámara. —Yo no quiero hacer esto, ¿sabes? La situación por entero me hace sentir muy incómoda.

—¿Podrías callarte, por favor? —siseó Draco mientras la empujaba dentro del cuarto y cerraba la puerta—. Confía en mí. Tengo todo bajo control.

—¿Y si Lucius se da cuenta?

—No será así. Bien, ¿qué estamos vistiendo? —Ella apuntó a un ligero vestido de verano, sin mangas y bastante corto, que estaba sobre una silla. Draco arrugó la nariz—. Odio el amarillo.

—Y soy talla ocho, no lo olvides. Espero que tengas gustos razonablemente buenos.

Draco le dio una larga mirada. —Podría vestirte mucho mejor de lo que tú misma lo haces.

—Muy gracioso. Cumpliendo cabalmente con el estereotipo, ¿verdad?

—¿Cuál estereotipo? —Draco pensó que tendría que ejecutarle otro _Obliviate _si no se tranquilizaba—. Ah, y necesito… —Cogió un largo cabello rubio de la camiseta de ella y se sacó la botella de poción Multijugos del bolsillo. En la mañana, cuando Ebby se la llevó a su habitación, había estado temblando, temerosa de que Lucius la atrapara. Draco le había dado palmaditas en la cabeza y le había pedido que le hiciera algo especial para almorzar. Eso siempre parecía alegrar a la elfina.

Heather lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Esto es una locura y lo sabes. Me llevó años convencerlo para salir.

—Cosa que te agradezco mucho. ¿Has hablado con Colby?

—Sí. Dice que estará "en contacto", lo que sea que eso signifique.

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿Te dijo de qué quería hablar conmigo? —No esperaba que Colby le hubiera dicho algo a Heather, pero nunca se sabía.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente el vial con la poción que traía Draco. —¿Estás seguro de que esto es buena idea? Porque yo podría…

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo —dijo Draco, echando el cabello dentro de la poción—. Esto… lo que va a pasar a continuación tal vez lo encuentres un poco inquietante. —Le dio una mordaz mirada a Heather, pero ella sólo se cruzó de brazos y le correspondió la mirada, desafiante.

Dos minutos después, Draco estaba levitándola hacia su cama desde el suelo, donde ella se había desmayado. Draco se quitó la ropa y se colocó el vestido, conjurando un encantamiento de sueño sobre Heather antes de dejar la habitación.

Hizo una pausa en el descanso de las escaleras y echó un vistazo a través del enrejado. Lucius estaba esperando abajo, con una expresión de molestia en la cara. Draco se envolvió con sus brazos y respiró hondamente… podía hacer eso. Era bastante bueno trabajando de encubierto. Se había mezclado entre gángsteres muggles y entre Mortífagos americanos en más ocasiones de las que podía contar. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas había estudiado las expresiones de Heather y practicado su acento del norte de Inglaterra. Estaba convencido de que podría engañar a su padre.

Su mano se deslizó por su brazo y se topó con el brazalete de su madre. Abrió los ojos, percatándose de que lo había olvidado. Si Lucius lo veía, todo estaría acabado. Lo transformó en un reloj, con el corazón palpitándole furioso. _Ah, esa es una buena señal, _pensó, dando otro profundo respiro. Consiguió esbozar una sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte —dijo Lucius, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Lo siento! —respondió Draco, tratando de no mirarlo fijamente. Nunca había visto a su padre vestido como un muggle: tenía el cabello recogido en una pulcra coleta y traía ropa hecha a la medida, completamente negra. Lucía como toda una celebridad, pensó Draco.

—Tú fuiste quien insistió en que te comprara un vestido. Me disgusta desperdiciar mi tiempo en ese pueblo muggle, como bien lo sabes.

—Lo sé —contestó Draco, tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para lucir recatado. Los ojos de Lucius se pasearon por las curvas del cuerpo de Heather, y Draco tuvo que resistir las ganas de retorcerse de la vergüenza.

—El auto espera —dijo Lucius, señalando hacia la puerta.

—¿El auto?

—Te la pasas recordándome lo mucho que odias viajar de manera mágica.

Salieron del castillo y bajaron las escaleras frontales hasta donde un enorme auto negro esperaba por ellos. El chofer muggle se apresuró a abrir la puerta para Draco, sonriéndole ampliamente. _Lucius debe de haberlo contratado, _pensó Draco. No tenía idea de que su padre podía manejarse así de bien en el mundo muggle.

Lucius le dio indicaciones al chofer para que condujera hasta la calle High en el vecino pueblo de Maybole. Entonces se apoyó en su asiento y le sonrió a Draco. Éste le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Te ves adorable —dijo Lucius, acercándose a él.

—Gracias —respondió Draco. Se obligó a tragarse su nerviosismo.

—Lo suficientemente buena como para comerte —continuó Lucius justo antes de inclinarse hacia él y besarlo.

Draco se tensó contra Lucius, horrorizado.

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo? —susurró Lucius sobre sus labios—. Te prometí que te compensaría.

_Relájate_, se dijo Draco. —S-sí. Aún sigo, y…

Se espantó ante la sensación de una mano posándose sobre su pierna desnuda. Lucius se aprovechó de su sorpresa para besarlo de nuevo, en esa ocasión con un extraordinario uso de su lengua. Draco gimió de terror —de verdad, él nunca hubiera deseado saber que su padre fuera tan bueno besando— y Lucius tomó su gemido como una señal para envalentonarse. La mano se introdujo por debajo del vestido, con su destino completamente claro.

El chofer se aclaró la garganta, dándole a Draco la oportunidad para alejarse de su padre. —Perdón, señor… ¿cuál tienda?

Draco se sintió casi liberado, mientras que Lucius era la personificación de la frialdad. —No lo sé. ¿Cariño?

Draco parpadeó. —Esto… Es una boutique llamada Emily's.

—Sí, señorita —dijo el chofer.

Draco no se atrevió a mirar hacia su padre por miedo a que lo sobara de nuevo.

Lucius se rió y lo tomó de la mano. —No te avergonzaré de nuevo, cariño. No necesitas preocuparte.

Draco sonrió a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de saber de qué estaba hablando Lucius. ¿Por lo regular Heather no estaría de acuerdo con ese tipo de demostraciones?

Los dedos de Lucius rozaron el brazalete/reloj, y Draco sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Le echó un vistazo a Lucius… pero él estaba mirando por la ventana y no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

La tienda lucía muy exclusiva aún desde el exterior. Lucius le dijo al chofer que esperara ahí, insistiendo aún cuando el hombre protestó al decir que ese no era lugar para estacionarse. Draco se permitió una sonrisita autosuficiente… tal vez, después de todo, Lucius no sabía tanto sobre el mundo muggle como había pensado.

Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro de la tienda, Draco se volteó para encararlo, sonriéndole ampliamente. —Ponte cómodo. Esto me llevará un buen rato.

La mirada que Lucius le dio fue una de lujuria cuidadosamente controlada, y Draco sintió que enrojecía. Inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió mientras Lucius se alejaba de él. Tal vez Draco quedaría marcado de por vida por culpa de esa experiencia, pero al menos estaba seguro de que Lucius no sospechaba nada. Por lo menos, no todavía.

Examinó los vestidos a lo largo del pasillo, pasándole de vez en cuando algo interesante a la vendedora que parecía determinada a besarle el trasero tanto como fuera posible. La chica parecía comprender que Lucius y él gastarían mucho dinero ahí. Escogió una docena de vestidos antes de sentir que alguien le jalaba el cabello.

Le hizo una seña a la vendedora y ella lo condujo a los vestidores, donde toda la ropa que había elegido lo estaba esperando. Le aduló su figura y varios de los vestidos que había escogido, y luego le dijo que si necesitaba algo, sólo la llamara.

Una vez que salió y cerró la puerta, Draco conjuró un encantamiento silenciador en aquel pequeño lugar. —¿Y bien?

Un borroso movimiento y de pronto Harry estaba frente a él. —Hola.

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿Hola? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

Harry suspiró. —Tuve problemas para encontrar la tienda. Ayer, cuando me llamaste, la conexión estaba fatal y además, te mantuviste cortando todo el tiempo. Apenas sí tenía una vaga idea de qué era lo que estaba buscando. —Hizo una pausa durante un momento más antes de inclinarse a besar a Draco.

Draco le correspondió el beso con entusiasmo antes de sentir una mano sobre su trasero… su cuerpo estaba ya lo suficientemente confundido antes de eso. Empujó a Harry. —No tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que escoger un vestido y regresar al castillo en menos de treinta minutos. —Se quitó el que traía puesto y cogió el primero de los que estaban colgados en el gancho—. Ah, toma. —Sacó un pedazo de pergamino doblado que había encantado en el interior del vestido. Estaba doblemente codificado y contenía toda la información que había averiguado hasta ese momento. Se lo puso a Harry enfrente, sólo para darse cuenta de que éste lo estaba mirando fijamente—. ¿Qué?

Harry cerró los ojos una vez y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera despejársela. —Lo siento… estaba un poco distraído.

Draco bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Heather. Se había puesto el vestido sin nada debajo, habiendo olvidado pedirle a Heather que le prestara unas bragas. Miró a Harry para descubrirlo con los ojos fijos en su pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que los hombres le ven a las tetas? —gruñó, poniéndose el primer vestido que descolgó.

—¿Disculpa?

Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras luchaba por meterse dentro de un vestido rojo. —No estás ayudando.

—Ah, cierto —dijo Harry. Se sacó un sobre del bolsillo—. Aquí está el mío. Lo más importante que he hecho son unos enormes progresos con la bitácora de investigaciones de Ron.

—¿Tú? —Draco examinó su reflejo en el espejo y arrugó la nariz. Comenzó a quitarse el vestido, una tarea un poco más difícil de realizar de lo que hubiera esperado—. Dijiste por teléfono que Hermione era la que estaba trabajando en eso.

—La convencí para que me dejara hacerlo a mí. Después de todo yo estuve ahí, así que creí que algo me podría sonar conocido. Aunque no ha sido así. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso…?

—No —respondió Draco, un poco más rudamente de lo que era su intención. Consiguió sacarse el vestido rojo y comenzó a rebuscar entre los que estaban colgados, ya cansado de estarse probando ropa. Cogió uno que parecía estar hecho con tiras de cuero cosidas a mano—. ¿Hermione sabe que tú… que tú estás aquí?

Harry asintió. —Se lo tuve que decir. No estaba muy contenta cuando le conté todo lo que hemos estado haciendo, pero accedió a ayudar.

—¿Lo que _hemos_ estado haciendo?

La expresión de Harry se volvió abochornada. —Les dije… a los dos, a Hermione y a Manny, que todo este tiempo hemos estado trabajando juntos, manteniéndolo en secreto hasta para ellos.

Draco frunció el ceño… no estaba muy seguro de que continuar mintiendo fuera una buena idea. —¿Y qué piensa Hermione acerca de… ya sabes qué?

—No ha querido juzgarte todavía. Ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho.

—Manny sí —masculló Draco. El vestido de tirantes estaba resultando todo un reto a sortear.

—Bueno, sí, pero… Hermione le ha metido un poco de sentido común. —Los ojos de Harry eran comprensivos—. ¿De verdad estuviste trabajando como agente doble en Nueva York?

—Sí —dijo Draco, volteándose para verlo a los ojos—. Lo hice por varios años, hasta que se volvió en mi contra. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero… bueno, eso ya no importa. —El rostro de Harry se ofuscó y Draco apartó la vista. Comenzó a retorcerse dentro del vestido, agradecido de tener una razón para evitar la mirada de Harry durante un momento—. Me fui a San Francisco porque quería estar fuera de eso. Y Lucius me quería trabajando para él, algo que yo… —Hizo una pausa, tratando de descubrir dónde acomodar los tirantes sobre su cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿esa parte es verdad? ¿Realmente estabas huyendo de Lucius?

Draco lo miró y asintió. —En ese momento no me di cuenta qué era lo que quería. —Y le contó a Harry acerca de la conversación que tuvo con Lucius en la mazmorra, acerca de cómo él y Harry aparentemente estuvieron presentes cuando Voldemort desapareció.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, asintiendo. —Tenía una firme sospecha acerca de eso. Cuando he estado encubierto, he escuchado varias veces tu nombre asociado con el mío y el de Ron, como si hubiéramos estado trabajando juntos.

—Lucius dijo que tú pediste que fuera yo quien trabajara con ustedes, y él tuvo que ir hasta Nueva York a buscarme sólo por ti.

Harry sonrió por primera vez desde que había aparecido. —¿Puedes culparme por eso?

Draco consiguió colocar en su lugar el último tirante del vestido. Sonrió ante su imagen en el espejo. —Ah, creo que éste es.

—Pareces una dominatrix —bromeó Harry.

—No es que suene como una queja, ¿verdad?

—¿Te das cuenta que tu padre se la va a follar con ese vestido puesto?

—Será a _mí_ a quien se folle si no me ando con cuidado. ¿Crees que sean de verdad? —Acunó los senos de Heather con las manos.

Harry parpadeó. —No. ¿Qué hicis…?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es obvio. ¿Lucius te hizo algo?

Draco arrugó la nariz. —De verdad no quiero hablar de eso.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared. —¿Es raro que me sienta celoso a pesar de que no estás en tu propio cuerpo?

_¿Es raro que me sienta completamente aterrorizado a pesar de que no estoy en mi propio cuerpo?, _pensó Draco. Pero le sonrió a Harry y lo abrazó. —No, es bastante adorable. —Lo besó, sintiéndose más audaz que antes. Harry suspiró y le correspondió el beso, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Draco se sintió culpable por pasar su precioso tiempo de esa manera en vez de hablar sobre estrategias, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Esto es sexy, ¿sabes? —susurró Harry—. ¿Puedo suponer que tú no querrás… intentar hacer esto alguna otra vez?

Draco sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su abdomen ante la mera idea. Sonrió y empujó a Harry para alejarlo. —¿Por qué no nos reservamos las cosas pervertidas para dentro de diez años, cuando necesitemos ponerle sabor a nuestra vida sexual?

La sonrisa de Harry fue una de las más genuinas que Draco le hubiera visto nunca.

Revisó su reloj y apretó los dientes. —Tengo que irme. ¿Algo más?

Harry asintió. —La última cosa que Ron escribió en su bitácora fueron las palabras _triple perfidio. _¿Significan algo para ti?

Draco negó con la cabeza. —No. Pero una elfina doméstica me dijo que hace tres años, cuando estuve ahí en el castillo, hice una poción de algún tipo. Ella me ayudó llevándome ingredientes a espaldas de Lucius. ¿Podrían tener alguna relación?

—Podría ser una poción. Aunque Hermione ha hecho muchísima investigación, y no hemos sido capaces de lograr nada.

—Si _es _una poción, existe una persona que probablemente lo sepa.

Harry arqueó una ceja. —Él sigue sin haberme perdonado, lo sabes.

—Entonces yo le preguntaré. Creo que Lucius me permitirá encontrarme con él.

Harry soltó un bufido. —Lo puedo apostar.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Draco, quitándose el vestido de tirantes—. Nada de eso.

—Sí, cariño —respondió Harry, sonriendo.

Después de un beso más, dejó a Harry en el vestidor y salió, entregándole a la vendedora el vestido de tirantes. La chica abrió mucho los ojos ante su elección, y luego le lanzó una rápida mirada a Lucius antes de cerrarle un ojo a Draco.

Lucius estaba sentado en una tumbona, mirándose las uñas. Sonrió cuando descubrió a Draco. —¿Confío en que ya has encontrado algo adecuado?

Draco se inclinó hacia él y le plantó un rápido besito en los labios. —Oh, sí. Uno bastante costoso.

—Entonces tendré que disfrutar cuando lo haga pedazos para quitártelo de encima —respondió Lucius, capturando sus labios antes de que Draco pudiera alejarse.

Draco sintió un fuerte jalón en el cabello. Trastabilló hacia atrás, fingiendo que había perdido el equilibrio, y soltó una risita. Lucius se puso de pie y fue a pagar el vestido.

—Eso fue repugnante —escuchó que Harry susurraba junto a su oreja.

Draco se volteó y fingió que miraba otro vestido. —No tienes idea —susurró también.

—Sólo… ten cuidado.

Draco asintió. Sintió que Harry apretaba su mano una vez antes de soltarlo. Luchó contra la urgencia de mirar fijamente el punto donde Harry debía estar parado.

En su accidentada conversación telefónica de la noche anterior, Harry le había ofrecido protección, diciéndole que podría quedarse en su apartamento de Londres. Después de pensarlo seriamente, Draco se había negado… por más incómodo que pudiera estar en su situación actual, la verdad era que estaba en una posición donde podía hacer mucha labor de investigación. Estaba seguro de que tenía más libertad bajo la mirada de su padre que la que tendría si las autoridades lo estuvieran buscando. Y considerando que el incidente con Voldemort había ocurrido en el castillo, sería bastante tonto dejarlo en ese momento.

Lucius besó a Draco en la mejilla y le pasó un paquete. —¿Lista?

Draco lo siguió hasta el auto.

Quince minutos después, Draco estaba de regreso en su propio cuerpo, parado junto a la verdadera Heather mientras ésta dormía en su habitación. Consideró despertarla, pero finalmente dejó el vestido en la cama y se dirigió hacia su propio cuarto, estrujando con una mano el mensaje codificado que Harry le había dado.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, se dejó caer hasta el suelo y se apoyó contra ella, cerrando los ojos. Todavía podía sentir los labios y las manos de Lucius sobre él, sin importar lo mucho que tratara de alejar esos pensamientos. El viaje de regreso en el auto había sido espeluznante, y el sentimiento de violación que tenía en ese momento competía con el recuerdo de la noche con Heather. Aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y trató de aclarase la mente… pero la sensación de esos dedos penetrándolo continuaba ahí.

Exhaló, presionó una mano contra su frente y entonces, abrió el sobre que Harry le había dado.

* * *


	20. Capítulo 10A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 10, 1ª Parte**

Harry había codificado la carta dos veces, primero con su código privado y luego con el código público de Draco. Para decodificarla, Draco tuvo que revertir el proceso. Ejecutó los encantamientos uno después del otro y, ante sus ojos, las palabras se reacomodaron solas sobre la hoja. Se apoyó contra la puerta y comenzó a leer.

_ Draco:_

_ No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de haberte encontrado al fin. Hay muchas cosas que necesito decirte y supongo que es mejor que las escriba. A veces, escribir es más fácil que hablar._

Draco sonrió; sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Últimamente ellos habían estado comportándose de manera demasiado parecida, por así decirlo. Tal vez, por alguna razón, el simple hecho de estar cerca de Harry hacía que Draco se volviera un poco irracional.

Harry explicaba que había estado siguiendo varias pistas desde que había sido claro para él quién era el que estaba manteniendo el hechizo sofocador en el Ministerio. Y que una semana atrás, en una reunión, él había planteado la idea de eliminar el hechizo, pero los otros la habían rechazado.

_Incluido tú, ya sabes, y sí entiendo tus razones… pero para mí, era muy importante averiguar más._

Harry había averiguado que el mismísimo Arnold Bass era el responsable del hechizo sofocador. Draco casi jadeó; debió haberlo sabido, pensó, después de la manera en que Bass se había estado comportando. Siempre callado, siempre permaneciendo en los rincones sin atraer la atención. Y estaba también aquella extraña reunión que Draco había tenido con él la mañana de su arresto. Harry había confrontado a Bass dos semanas antes, y Bass le había dicho que lo mejor para todos era que, la verdad de lo que había sucedido, no saliera a la luz hasta que fuera la hora.

_Le pregunté cómo sabría él cuando era la hora, y me dio la respuesta más extraña. Me dijo: "Tú me lo dirás". Y creo que me quedé mirándolo fijamente durante un largo rato, y él sólo se quedó ahí, parado y sonriendo. Luego le pregunté porqué habían colocado el hechizo en primer lugar, y me dijo (y nunca olvidaré la expresión en su cara cuando lo hizo): "Porque el Ministro de Magia me pidió que lo hiciera, Harry". Así que, ¿aparentemente Fallin es el responsable del hechizo sofocante? Francamente, nunca hubiera pensado que se le ocurrieran esas ideas._

Draco almacenó ese trozo de información para analizarlo más tarde, junto con todo lo demás que se le había revelado los últimos días. Las piezas estaban empezando a encajar unas con otras en un tipo de borrosa imagen. Pero todavía no lograba obtener una vista de la pintura completa.

Le echó un vistazo a las otras confesiones de Harry acerca de sus actividades: los Mortífagos con los que había estado en contacto y las reuniones a las que había asistido, en varias de las cuales Draco también había estado presente.

_Seguramente te estás preguntando porqué no te dije nada acerca de esas reuniones. Para ser honesto, estaba avergonzado de que si yo te lo decía, tú te preguntarías porqué había estado yo ahí. Ahora ya parece extraño, por supuesto, pero en ese tiempo tú parecías tener el control de todo, y yo pensé que mi presencia ahí sólo complicaría las cosas para ti. Tenía miedo de que fueras a creer que te estaba espiando._

Harry procedía a explicar cómo se había sentido cada vez más culpable después de la noche en la que habían tenido su gran pelea, y cómo había decidido que lo que necesitaba era un gesto de compromiso. Cuando Draco rechazó su oferta de mudarse con él, había estado seguro de que Draco sabía que Harry había sido de todo menos honesto.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se preguntó cuán diferentes habrían sido las cosas si hubiera aceptado la oferta de Harry aquella noche. Cuán irónico resultaba que él hubiera dicho que no por la misma razón por la que Harry había hecho el ofrecimiento en primer lugar.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, interrumpiendo su lectura. Escondió el pergamino bajo la almohada y abrió la puerta para descubrir a Heather parada al otro lado, luciendo furiosa. Pasó junto a él dando grandes pasos.

—¡Joder! ¿Qué es esto? —siseó, sacudiendo en una mano el vestido de tirantes que Draco le había comprado en el pueblo.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír altaneramente. —Es una pregunta retórica, ¿verdad?

Ella se colocó el vestido encima del cuerpo y lo miró con enojo. —Estaba esperando algo que pudiera vestir en público, ¿sabes? Pero esto es… —Hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si buscara a tientas por el aire las palabras que le faltaban.

—Mira —dijo Draco, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar tranquilizador—. A Lucius le encantó. No puede esperar a vértelo puesto.

—¡Ese es el problema! No tienes idea de lo que le gusta en la cama.

Desafortunadamente, Draco sabía al respecto más de lo que debería.

—¡Si mañana no puedo caminar, tú tendrás toda la culpa! —dijo Heather clavándole una uña de acrílico en el pecho—. Y créeme, soy muy rencorosa.

—Oh, por favor… Pensé que tú… —Draco hizo una pausa cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Recuperó su varita de la cama y convocó con un _accio _los lazos de la cortina más alejada. Con un golpe de varita, las transformó en un par de esposas muggles. Los ojos de Heather se abrieron cómicamente cuando Draco se las pasó.

—¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo? —le preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja.

Por toda respuesta, ella lo miró boquiabierta.

Draco la tomó de los hombros, la giró y la dirigió hacia la puerta. —Sé fuerte. Dominante. Ya sabes… haz de él tu perra. —Un extraño sonido, algo entre un sollozo y una risa, emergió de la boca todavía abierta de Heather, y Draco la empujó hacia el pasillo—. Y diviértete. A él le encantará.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Heather en el corredor con una expresión de horror en la cara. ¿Realmente Draco le acababa de dar un consejo de cómo complacer a su propio padre en la cama? Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó para continuar con la carta de Harry.

_Para ser honesto, por eso exageré las cosas. Te pedí que te fueras y luego me arrepentí casi inmediatamente. Decidí contarte todo al día siguiente, para bien o para mal._

Draco tuvo que releer para recordar a qué momento del tiempo se refería Harry. Ah, si, hablaba de la noche en que iban a encontrarse en el Mela. Harry le explicó que lo había esperado durante una hora en el restaurante, y cuando Draco no apareció, él pensó lo peor. Contactó a varias personas que conocía en el Ministerio, pero nadie sabía nada. Finalmente, había contactado a Cho. Después de una tensa conversación, ella le confirmó que Draco había sido arrestado. Por la descripción de Harry, eso sonaba como si hubieran tenido una tremenda pelea. Al final, Harry decidió que lo mejor en ese momento era que él no interfiriera.

_Todos los demás estaban lívidos, pensando que tú nos habías traicionado (nunca había visto a Manny tan enojado), pero yo no podía decirles en ese momento, enfrente de los Aurores, que yo ya sabía que tú habías estado haciendo eso. Tuve una conversación en privado con Tonks y me dijo que ustedes dos habían estado trabajando juntos. Se sentía terriblemente mal por todo y quería ayudar. Yo me quedé sin influencias en el Ministerio, ya no tenía a quien recurrir, al menos no a nadie que pudiera hacer una diferencia, así que le sugerí a Tonks que le contara a tu asistente. Yo recordaba que ella había estado en Slytherin y (perdona el estereotipo) creí que tal vez ella tendría mejores conexiones y podría contactar a alguien que te pudiera ayudar. Y, para ser honestos, sabía que ese contacto seguramente sería Lucius. Lo lamento tanto, si te sirve de algo saberlo._

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía lo mucho que Harry odiaba a su padre. Se preguntó si Harry sabía que Draco había estado intercambiando correspondencia con Lucius durante una semana antes de ser arrestado. Había olvidado mencionar ese pequeño detalle en su propia carta.

Después del escape de Draco, Harry le había confesado todo a Hermione y Manny. Ambos se enojaron con él durante días, tiempo durante el cual la historia salió a la luz en los periódicos y Harry había tenido que esconderse para escapar de la atención de los medios. Entonces había concentrado su atención en buscar a Draco y en trabajar en un plan para contactarlo. Al final, Hermione se acercó a él y lo enteró de lo que había averiguado acerca de las investigaciones de Ron.

_Ella no sabe qué pensar acerca de lo que le ocurrió a Ron, pero está de acuerdo conmigo en que es difícil imaginarte a ti convocando la maldición que lo mató. Manny dice que sólo creemos lo que queremos, pero, para ser perfectamente honestos, ambos deseamos descubrir qué fue lo que realmente sucedió._

Draco cerró los ojos durante un momento cuando la ansiedad lo invadió de nuevo. Parecía que había perdido a Manny para siempre, y ese conocimiento era mucho más doloroso que lo que podía haber anticipado. ¿Qué pasaría si también perdía a Harry? Aunque en ese momento no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, por supuesto. Mejor dejarlo por la paz hasta que tuviera que encararlo.

Después de mucha persuasión, Hermione finalmente permitió que Harry tuviera acceso al trabajo de Ron. No había sido nada iluminador, pero hasta el justo final de su bitácora, Harry había encontrado una sola página donde Ron había escrito las palabras _triple perfidio._

Draco las repitió varias veces. No sonaban como el nombre de una poción. ¿Y a qué se refería el "triple"? Aparentemente habían sido tres las personas involucradas, pero, ¿podía ser así de simple? Quizá eso no significaba nada en absoluto.

Draco volvió a codificar las hojas y se acostó en la cama, mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

**--oOoOoOo--**

Una hora después de cenar, Draco fue convocado al salón principal por un elfo de aspecto gruñón. Se detuvo frente al espejo para darle a su cabello un elegante aspecto despeinado antes de dejar la habitación. El elfo doméstico murmuró algo entre dientes y desapareció, habiendo completado la tarea de ir a buscarlo.

Bajó las escaleras e hizo una pausa afuera de las puertas dobles del salón para poder escuchar.

—… y no me gusta, Malfoy —dijo la voz de un hombre—. No entiendo cómo has logrado llegar tan lejos.

—La situación no está ni cerca de ser lo grave que tú pareces pensar —respondió Lucius. Draco pudo escuchar una sonrisa forzada en su voz—. ¿Coñac?

Draco dio vuelta a la esquina, con una astuta sonrisa en al cara. —Buenas noches —saludó.

El hombre que había estado hablando se giró para verlo. Era un mago de más edad que Lucius, aunque lucía como si tuviera el gran orgullo de mantener su apariencia juvenil lo más que le fuera posible. Su túnica era del tipo que gritaba que estaba en la _crisis de la edad media_, y había encantado su cabello para cubrir una enorme y obvia calva. Draco observó que los ojos del hombre recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo, sólo para alejar la mirada cuando clavó sus ojos en él. Draco se permitió una sonrisita autosuficiente. Entonces miró la silueta que estaba detrás del hombre, la razón por la que Draco había sido llamado a ese salón.

Colby Hannick casi se confundía con la carpintería del lugar. Estaba sencillamente vestido con negras y ajustadas ropas muggles, pero no por eso dejaba de ser provocativo; era claro que su misión era no ser visto ni escuchado. Su postura indicaba que entendía el lugar que le correspondía tomar. Mantenía la mirada baja, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba en el salón.

—Rodolfus, tengo que presentarte a mi hijo, Draco —dijo Lucius, observando la cara del hombre—. Draco, él es Rodolfus Abernathy, un viejo conocido mío.

Draco dio cuatro pasos adentrándose en el salón, sintiendo la mirada de Abernathy en él. —Todo un placer —dijo, cuidándose de no mirar a Colby para nada.

—Igualmente —respondió Abernathy. Le dio un generoso trago a su coñac, manteniendo la mirada fija en Draco. Draco continuó sonriendo a pesar de que sintió la urgencia casi irresistible de largarse de ahí.

—Rodolfus y yo tenemos mucho que charlar —continuó Lucius—. Draco, ¿podrías ver que su compañero se encuentre cómodo?

Entonces, Draco se permitió mirar hacia Colby. Éste pareció encogerse ante él, y continuó sin levantar la cabeza. La tímida persona que demostraba ser ahí, distaba mucho del odioso parlanchín que había sorprendido a Draco varias noches atrás. No sabía que Colby podía ser así de bueno.

—Sí, padre —dijo, dejando que su mirada se tornara voraz. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Abernathy se ponía tenso—. Ven conmigo, chico—. Colby asintió y cruzó el salón hasta quedar junto a él, luciendo más que reacio a marcharse del lado de Abernathy. Draco le sonrió con malicia a Abernathy, quién le respondió con una mirada levemente furiosa.

Lucius inclinó su cabeza ante Draco mientras se llevaba a Colby fuera del salón. Había arreglado esa reunión con la intención de obtener la información sobre Abernathy que Colby había averiguado, y le había dejado esa tarea a Draco. Lo que había resultado ser fortuito también para él.

Apenas se alejaron lo suficiente como para que los del salón no los escucharan, y Colby liberó un largo suspiro. Draco le echó un vistazo para descubrirlo con una enrome sonrisa en la cara. Había enderezado su postura, pareciendo haber aumentado varios centímetros de estatura, pero mantenía su mirada fija hacia delante. —Malfoy, por fin.

Draco no respondió. Dirigió a Colby escaleras arriba y luego por un corredor hasta la habitación donde él y Abernathy pasarían la noche. Era una enorme suite, mucho más grande que el cuarto de Draco. El punto central de la habitación era una cama inmensa, profusamente decorada con un cobertor con volantes y almohadas.

—Ponte cómodo —bromeó Draco mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos—. Pero al fin y al cabo, supongo que existen peores lugares que éste en donde acostarse.

—Tienes toda la jodida razón —dijo Colby, pasando a su lado y revisando la habitación—. ¿Y qué demonios es este lugar, un hotel?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Una vez, Heather había sugerido que el castillo había sido una posada muggle antes de que Lucius lo comprara. Draco nunca le había preguntado a su padre al respecto.

Colby se volteó como si esperara que dijera algo, y Draco caminó hacia él y lo besó. Pudo sentir la manera en que Colby se tensaba por la sorpresa.

—Nos están vigilando —susurró Draco, besuqueándole la mejilla.

—Me preguntaba porqué todavía no me habías golpeado —respondió Colby, con la voz más suspirante que un momento antes—. No es que me esté quejando. —Se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a devorar la boca de Draco con gran entusiasmo.

Draco lo empujó, caminando junto con él hacia atrás y hacia el baño. Había olvidado lo desastroso que era Colby para besar: lo que le faltaba en técnica lo trataba de compensar con una grandiosa cantidad de uso de lengua.

Draco había revisado la habitación con anterioridad durante la tarde, y había descubierto que el baño era un lugar seguro para hablar con libertad. Hasta había convocado un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Draco giró a Colby y lo oprimió contra la puerta cerrada. Dio un paso atrás y ejecutó un rápido hechizo de amarre, fijando los brazos de Colby contra la puerta.

La cara de Colby se iluminó con una sonrisa. —Eso duro bajo los pantalones, ¿es una varita en el bolsillo o es sólo que te alegras de verme?

Draco respondió golpeándolo en el estómago. Colby colapsó hacia delante, colgando de la puerta con sus brazos pegados a ésta y jadeando en un esfuerzo por respirar.

—Esa fue por casi haber matado a Harry —espetó Draco, frotándose el puño—. Acércate a él de nuevo y te quitaré la parte de tu anatomía que más te gusta.

—Joder… —gimió Colby, casi recostado en el piso—. Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? Yo no tenía idea.

—¿No tenías idea de que Lucius planeaba lastimarlo? Podrás ser un muggle, pero no eres tan estúpido, Hannick.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —tosió Colby, luchando por levantar la vista hacia Draco desde su incómoda posición—. ¿Crees que tenía otra opción?

—Siempre hay otras opciones. —Draco dio un paso atrás para dejar en claro que no iba a ayudarle a Colby a ponerse de pie.

Colby se removió y consiguió ponerse de rodillas. —Mira, lo arruiné, y nadie lo ha pagado tan caro como yo mismo. Daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y cambiarlo todo, todo desde el primer momento en que Lucius me ofreció un trabajo. No tenía idea que yo terminaría siendo… —bajó la voz hasta enmudecer e hizo gestos, jorobándose de nuevo.

—¿Un esclavo sexual? Qué gracioso, parece ser algo en lo que eres bastante bueno.

—No puedo darme el lujo de ser malo. Vine a pedirte ayuda, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que hemos tenido nuestras dificultades, pero…

—¿Tú quieres _mi _ayuda? ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que yo haría algo por ti, después de todo lo que has hecho?

Colby consiguió enderezarse de nuevo. —Estaba esperando que pudiéramos ayudarnos el uno al otro. Me doy cuenta que no tengo mucho qué ofrecerte, pero, créeme… haría lo que fuera. No puedo… —sacudió la cabeza y apartó la vista—. No puedo seguir viviendo así.

—Cualquiera diría que tienes lo que te mereces.

Colby se rió. Una risa patética y sin humor. —Nadie se merece esto.

Draco apretó los labios. Colby parecía estar desesperado, y eso lo volvía un poco más confiable de lo que había sido antes. Seguramente al menos podría obtener información útil de él, como último recurso.

—Dime todo lo que has visto y escuchado durante las últimas semanas —dijo Draco—. Y tal vez considere ayudarte.

—¿Todo? Eso llevará mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué, tienes otro lugar mejor al cual ir? —Draco se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y sonrió altanero—. Y no te molestes en mentir. Sabré que lo haces.

Colby pasó los siguientes veinte minutos detallando lo que había vivido desde que Lucius lo había secuestrado en San Francisco y obligado a entrar a su servicio. La tarea de Colby era seducir a los hombres que Lucius le indicaba. A veces lo hacía como un regalo para hombres que habían hecho algo por Lucius. En otras ocasiones, su trabajo era asegurarse que el hombre en cuestión se colocara en una posición comprometedora, así Lucius podía extorsionarlo.

Draco escuchó, obligándose a mirar a Colby a la cara, a leer su lenguaje corporal. Perfectamente podría haber sido él el que estuviera en esa posición. Hacía más de cinco años, Lucius lo había encontrado en Londres. Draco había huido después de cumplir los dieciocho, y sin contar con un futuro en el mundo mágico, rápidamente había despilfarrado todo su patrimonio. Una noche, al salir de un club, completamente drogado con una mezcla de coca y éxtasis, se había metido a un callejón a chupársela a un tío, cuando alguien se apareció detrás de él y lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Se había despertado en la Mansión, con Lucius despotricando contra él: _¡Si estás determinado a comportarte como una vulgar puta, puedes hacerlo sirviéndole al Señor Oscuro!_

La amenaza de Lucius había despejado la neblina de drogas, sexo y autodestrucción en la que Draco había estado viviendo durante meses. Sabía que iba en serio, y también sabía que Lucius no sentía ninguna estima por él. En cuanto se le presentó una oportunidad para escapar, se dirigió directamente hasta el Ministerio de Magia y solicitó amnistía. Los del Ministerio no habían sabido qué hacer con él, y después de un par de días de tenerlo en observación, Severus Snape se había presentado. Comprometiéndose personalmente a responder por Draco, ante la sorpresa de éste, y convenciendo al Ministerio de que le permitieran entrar al programa de entrenamiento de Auror.

Todavía más sorprendente fue el hecho de que el Ministerio aceptara a pesar de que Draco no estaba técnicamente calificado; él siempre había sospechado que los resultados de sus EXTASIS habían sido comprados por Lucius, ya que no creía posible que hubiera podido obtener tan buenas calificaciones. De mala gana, había entrado al programa, sabiendo que todos creían que él no se merecía estar ahí. El primer año fue largo, incómodo y solitario. Y peor, fue incapaz de ganarse una plaza de especialización en Bretaña, así que habría tenido pocas oportunidades si no hubiera salido fuera del país después de terminar, exiliándose él mismo del mundo en el que había crecido. Pero ese era un mejor destino que el que su padre había elegido para él: el mismo en el que Colby estaba atrapado ahora.

Colby le contó con quienes había estado involucrado y qué era lo que Lucius había deseado obtener de cada uno de los objetivos. Evitó detalles personales de lo que había significado adquirir mucha de esa información. Draco no le pidió que entrara en explicaciones.

—¿Por qué no has tratado de escapar? —preguntó Draco cuando Colby finalmente guardó silencio.

—Sí he tratado —respondió Colby en voz baja. Hizo una pausa momentánea y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa que el sexo se vuelva un arma usada en tu contra?

—Sí —respondió Draco antes de poder evitarlo. Frunció el ceño, pero no había manera de retractarse. Bajó la mirada para descubrir que los ojos cafés de Colby estaban fijos en él—. Desafortunadamente.

—Al menos Heather no recuerda. Mi castigo es que yo sí. —Colby clavó la mirada en la nada durante un momento. Parecía estar a punto de romperse. Cerró los ojos, y luego los abrió otra vez—. Sé que no tienes ninguna razón para hacerlo, pero, ¿me ayudarás?

Draco no era bueno con la legeremancia, pero con los muggles era más fácil que con los magos. No había nada más que desesperación y miedo en los pensamientos de Colby. Draco entrecerró los ojos. —Primero debes hacer algo por mí, para probar que puedo confiar en ti. Si lo haces, te prometo que te ayudaré.

—¿Y a Heather?

Draco estaba sorprendido. El Colby que recordaba sólo se preocupaba por él mismo. —¿Estás seguro de que ella quiere ser rescatada?

Colby asintió. —No puedo dejarla aquí. Es culpa mía que ella esté metida en este lío.

Draco asintió y liberó el hechizo de amarre con un movimiento de su varita. Colby colapsó en el suelo, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—Ahora, escúchame con cuidado —dijo Draco, parándose enfrente de él—. Hay algo que quiero que hagas.

**--oOoOoOo--**

El frío y rugoso ladrillo lastimaba la espalda de Draco, pero no era nada comparado a la mano que se aferraba alrededor de su garganta. El enojado rostro de Weasley se cernía sobre el de él; era la única cosa que tenía en su campo visual.

—Esto fue tu obra —gruñó Weasley, puntualizando la palabra _tu _con un apretón extra al cuello de Draco—. Debes arreglarlo.

Draco abrió la boca y consiguió liberar un ruido de protesta.

—Cada uno de nosotros tenía una llave —dijo Weasley—. Harry trae una. Encuentra las otras.

Draco asintió. Estaba empezando a ver estrellas.

—¿Me entiendes? —preguntó Weasley, con una extraña mezcla de enojo y preocupación en la cara—. Debes encontrarlas.

Liberó a Draco repentinamente, dando un paso atrás. Draco lo miró fijo, observando cómo su rostro pecoso empalidecía. Se frotó la garganta. —Llaves —consiguió decir, aunque sonaba como si tuviera laringitis.

—Y sangre —susurró Weasley, comenzando a desvanecerse. Draco podía ver una sombría figura a través de él, parada al otro lado del callejón—. Hay sangre —repitió, y entonces desapareció.

En la orilla opuesta del callejón, estaba parado Lucius, observándolo detenidamente. Draco se frotó otra vez su adolorida garganta.

**--oOoOoOo--**

_Viernes 12 de marzo, 2004_

Era media tarde cuando Draco salió por la chimenea de la oficina del director. Snape no estaba ahí, así que Draco se acomodó en una silla frente al escritorio.

Esa mañana, Lucius casi había parecido complacido cuando Draco le había pedido permiso para encontrarse con Snape. Draco había insistido en ir con el director en vez de invitarlo al castillo, por lo que Lucius tuvo que convencer al mago de que abriera temporalmente su red flu.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo una voz familiar.

Draco se volteó para ver el retrato de Albus Dumbledore sonriéndole ampliamente. —Profesor… señor —consiguió decir, sorprendido.

—Es bueno verte otra vez. ¿Confío en que Harry esté bien? No me ha visitado en años.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Cómo podía un retrato saber nada acerca de su vida amorosa? —Tan bien como podría esperarse, debido a las circunstancias, me imagino.

—¿Y tú?

Draco se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Había crecido con retratos de sus antepasados riñéndolo desde la tumba, pero todavía se sentía extraño conversando con la imagen de Dumbledore.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento Snape entró a la habitación, salvando a Draco de algo que era mucho más que una conversación trivial. Se sentó detrás de su enorme escritorio, con una conocida expresión de ceño fruncido en la cara.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que requirió que cancelara una reunión para verte a ti…? A un fugitivo de la ley, ni más ni menos.

Draco tragó. —Lo… lo siento. —Había planeado comenzar esa conversación diciéndole a Snape lo mucho que le agradecía que hubiera intervenido ante el Ministerio por él en los pasados años. Snape arqueó una ceja y Draco decidió zanjar de una vez la cuestión que lo había llevado ahí—. Iré al grano, entonces. ¿Usted ha escuchado de una poción llamada _perfidio_?

—No. ¿Estás seguro de que se trata de un tipo de poción?

—No, pero sé que yo estaba preparando una poción justo antes de… hace tres años, y la palabra _perfidio _ha surgido en nuestra investigación.

Snape suspiró y se inclinó sobre el escritorio. —Eres tan testarudo de adulto como lo fuiste de niño. Deberías seguir el consejo que te di respecto a ese tema.

—Ya es demasiado tarde —respondió Draco—. ¿Y por qué hay tanta gente interesada en conservar esto como un secreto?

—Todos, menos tú, el señor Potter y tu padre, como notarás. ¿Eso no debería decirte algo?

Draco suspiró y se hundió en su silla. —Estoy pidiéndole un favor personal, director. Sé que usted no me debe nada, pero… Averiguaremos lo que ocurrió. Ya estamos muy cerca. Si usted tiene alguna información que nos pueda ayudar, estaríamos agradecidos.

—¿Quiénes?

—Harry y yo. Lucius no se enterará más allá de lo que yo le deje saber.

Snape lo miró con burla. —Seguramente has aprendido ya a no subestimar a tu padre. Sospecho que él sabe mucho más de lo que tú crees.

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo ignorar el retorcijón de ansiedad que sintió en el estómago.

Snape agitó su varita y la tetera que estaba sobre el escritorio comenzó a arrojar vapor. Por sí sola, la tetera sirvió dos tazas y empujó una de ellas hacia Draco. Snape tomó la otra y suspiró. —¿Tienes conocimiento acerca del complot que hubo para contener al Señor Oscuro?

—Sí. Lucius me dijo que fue idea suya colaborar con el Ministerio.

Snape asintió. —Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, esa parecía ser la única salida. Sabía que ellos meterían a Potter en esto, y a pesar de mis diferencias personales con él, yo sí creía que era el único capaz de terminar el trabajo.

Draco resistió la urgencia de sonreír, y en vez de eso, le sorbió a su té.

—No sé nada de lo que sucedió entre el tiempo transcurrido desde la llegada de Potter y la desaparición del Señor Oscuro. Pero después de eso, Lucius me pidió ayuda. Tenía que mandarte lejos debido a los rumores de que eras el culpable de la muerte de Ron Weasley, y me dijo que ni tú ni Potter recordaban nada de lo que había sucedido. Yo mismo fui a San Mungo a interrogar a Potter, pero… —Snape hizo una pausa para tomar de su té—. Era como si ese recuerdo hubiera sido bloqueado. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer para descubrirlo, y sospechaba que tú y él se habían arrojado el uno al otro algún tipo de encantamiento desmemorizante.

—Pero los encantamientos desmemorizantes borran los recuerdos. Si hubiéramos querido olvidar, no nos hubiéramos dejado a nosotros mismos tantas pistas para ayudarnos a recordar. Eso debe significar que nuestra intención sí era recordar. No queríamos que permaneciera para siempre como un secreto.

—Quizá. Lucius estaba lívido, por supuesto, porque se suponía que el plan había sido contener al Señor Oscuro, usarlo como una fuente de poder. Pero no había rastro de él. Nadie sabía si había sido destruido. Y ustedes, que se habían visto envueltos en la conspiración, fueron dejados con el inquietante conocimiento de que si los fieles al Señor Oscuro se enteraban que nosotros habíamos estado involucrados… —Enmudeció y echó un vistazo a uno de los retratos en la pared, el cual había comenzado a murmurar algo entre dientes.

—Pero eso es lo que está ocurriendo ahora, ¿no? Ellos cada vez sospechan más y más de ustedes, y Lucius está perdiendo a sus seguidores. —Draco se inclinó hacia delante, colocando la taza en el escritorio—. Si no descubrimos qué fue lo que pasó, se desatará la guerra.

—¿Y si descubres qué fue lo que pasó, no se desatará?

Draco apoyó la espalda de nuevo contra la silla. No tenía una respuesta para eso.

Snape se puso de pie, sacudiendo su túnica. —Buscaré en mi biblioteca personal. Si averiguo algo sobre ese _perfidio, _te lo haré saber.

—Gracias —respondió Draco, parándose—. Y, señor… gracias por…

—Estoy muy ocupado —lo interrumpió Snape—. Te pido me disculpes. —Gesticuló hacia la chimenea.

Draco suspiró y asintió.

**--oOoOoOo--**

—No otra vez —gimoteó Draco—. ¿No puedo ir como alguien más?

Lucius le volvió a poner enfrente el vial con la poción multijugos, con una expresión de impaciencia en la cara. —El hombre que contactaste la vez anterior volverá a estar ahí. Será más fácil si tu apariencia le es conocida, ¿no crees?

Draco entrecerró los ojos, aunque era más por fingir que por otra cosa. Tan pronto como se había enterado de esa reunión, le había mandado un mensaje de texto a Harry a través del móvil de Heather, pero no sabía si Harry estaría ahí. Había tenido la esperanza de que al menos iría convertido en un hombre, ya que la transformación en Heather le traía demasiados malos recuerdos.

Cogió el vial, levantándolo en un burlesco brindis, y se lo tomó.

Diez minutos después, estaba parado en la parte de atrás de un oscuro pub, buscando entre la multitud. No sabía si Harry estaba ahí, ni tampoco sabía si se disfrazaría de la misma manera que la otra vez. Vio muchas caras conocidas entre la gente, algunas de las cuales lo miraban fijamente como si nunca antes hubieran visto a una mujer tan bella. Se apoyó contra la pared y se colocó la capucha para cubrirse la cara, agradecido de traer una túnica bajo la cual poder esconderse.

Lucius había dado un corto discurso, solicitando apoyo continuo, y en ese momento estaba moviéndose entre los grupos de personas, hablando en voz baja con ellos. Draco buscó entre los magos con los que se encontraba charlando en ese instante, y se asustó al darse cuenta que Harry estaba ahí. Al menos, parecía ser el mismo hombre en el que Harry se había disfrazado la vez anterior.

Los ojos de Lucius se encontraron con los de Draco y éste consiguió esbozar una sonrisa taimada. Lucius señaló a Harry con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, antes de caminar hacia la siguiente mesa. Draco sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. La mirada que Lucius le había dirigido había sido demasiado divertida, casi como si… Draco se sacó ese pensamiento y caminó a través del salón. Pasó junto al hombre que esperaba fuera Harry y lo empujó un poco, ronroneando una disculpa y alejándose rumbo a los baños. Abrió la puerta del de damas y entró.

Y abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Ese tenía que ser uno de los baños más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Había sido aumentado mágicamente de tamaño para añadir una espaciosa área para sentarse, con varios y cómodos sofás y mesitas, cada una con un servicio de té. Había tocadores por toda la pared, con espejos y una vasta colección de cosméticos, y un fuego ardía en una enorme chimenea de piedra. A la derecha había un largo corredor con una serie de puertas ornamentadas que parecían dirigir a lo que, Draco asumía, eran los mismos baños.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su tour visual. Abrió y vio al hombre-que-podía-ser-Harry mirándolo fijamente. —¡Este es el baño de damas! —dijo, sólo por si acaso.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —respondió el hombre con la voz de Harry.

Draco sonrió y dio un paso atrás. Antes de entrar, Harry echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estuviera viendo.

Draco lo jaló hacia el corredor. —Probablemente debamos meternos en uno de ésos.

—Joder —masculló Harry, observando el lugar—. ¿Es típico que los baños de mujeres sean así?

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí? —Abrió la puerta del tercer cubículo y ambos se metieron en él. Era mucho más grande de lo que solían ser, con un estilizado inodoro en la pared más alejada y flanqueado por un enorme lavamanos de mármol. Cerca de la puerta estaba un sofá que invitaba a sentarse en él.

—Esto no es justo, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry mientras entraba—. Ya estuve en el baño de hombres y es un completo asco. —Susurró un par de palabras y su disfraz se desvaneció.

Draco ejecutó un encantamiento para sellar la puerta y también un hechizo silenciador, luego revisó el lugar en busca de aparatos de vigilancia. —Está limpio —dijo antes de voltear hacia Harry y encontrarse con sus brazos, quedando su capacidad de hablar momentáneamente bloqueada. Un momento después, estaba sobre el sofá y sobre el regazo de Harry, atrapado fuertemente por unas manos que se sentían mucho más grandes de lo normal en ese cuerpo. Un extraño sentimiento llenó su pecho y empujó a Harry lo más fuerte que pudo, casi cayendo de él en el proceso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, preocupado—. ¿Qué pasa?

Draco lo contempló fijamente. No sabía porqué había hecho eso; sólo había sentido que entraba en pánico por alguna razón. —Lo siento —dijo, deslizándose más cerca de Harry—. Es que… me cogiste fuera de guardia.

—No puedo evitarlo —sonrió Harry, acariciando el trasero de Draco con una mano—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que he estado pensando en esto.

—¿En qué? —preguntó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos.

Harry pareció darse cuenta de su error. —En ti. Te extraño. Estoy tan caliente que voy a enloquecer, ¿sabes?

—¿Y _esto _es suficiente para ti, entonces? —replicó Draco. Trató de cruzarse de brazos, pero los enormes senos de Heather se interpusieron a medio camino. Bajó la vista hacia ellos y los miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No —respondió Harry con tono apaciguador—. Es a ti a quien yo quiero, lo sabes. No importa la manera en que vengas envuelto.

Draco le dirigió una cáustica mirada y se bajó de su entrepierna hasta quedar sentado a su lado en el sofá. —¿No deberíamos ponernos a trabajar, mejor?

—Tienes razón. ¿Hablaste con Snape?

—Sí, y no sabe nada acerca del _perfidio._ Ni siquiera está seguro de que sea una poción. —Le contó a Harry sobre las otras cosas que Snape le había dicho: de lo que ocurrió después del incidente y de sus esfuerzos por ayudarle a Harry a recuperar la memoria.

—Eso sí lo recuerdo —dijo Harry, arrugando el entrecejo—. No fui muy amable con él en esa ocasión.

—¿Cuándo lo has sido?

—Me temo que yo no he averiguado nada nuevo. Excepto… —Harry le echó a Draco una mirada de reojo y se sonrojó—. Esto va a sonar muy extraño, pero he estado teniendo unos sueños.

—¿Unos sueños? —repitió Draco, sorprendido.

—Sí, lo sé, pero déjame contarte. Sé que los sueños son poco fiables, pero desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá un año, he estado teniendo uno muy recurrente, acerca de Ron. Cada vez que lo sueño recuerdo un poco más de él, o tal vez el sueño llega más lejos cada vez. Estoy caminando por Hogwarts, pero está vacío. Estoy buscando algo desesperadamente, y cuando doy vuelta en una esquina, me encuentro con Ron. —Harry hizo una pausa mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, evitando mirar a Draco a los ojos—. Me pide disculpas por algo, y entonces comenzamos a hablar. Se vuelve borroso después de eso, porque hablamos de cosas sin sentido, como de llaves y de piratas y…

—¿Llaves? —preguntó Draco. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle fuertemente.

—Sí. Parece ser muy importante para él, pero yo no sé de qué me está hablando.

—Hay tres llaves —dijo Draco, las palabras saliendo solas, casi inconscientemente—. Cada uno teníamos una. Él dijo que era mi obra.

Harry lo miró. —¿Qué?

—Yo también he tenido sueños como ese, pero siempre creí que era sólo un sentimiento de culpa. Durante casi un año he estado teniendo los mismos sueños recurrentes, aunque últimamente han cambiado un poco, y Ron está en ellos. —Y Lucius, por supuesto. Draco se preguntó si eso era importante.

Harry había empalidecido considerablemente. —Oh, Dios, ¡tiene que significar algo que los dos hayamos tenido el mismo sueño!

—No es exactamente el mismo —dijo Draco, y le contó a Harry lo más que podía recordar del suyo.

Harry se hundió en el sofá, todavía luciendo impactado. —Bueno, tiene que haber una conexión entre las tres llaves y el _triple perfidio_. Sólo tenemos que encontrarla.

—Estoy seguro de que él dijo que tú tenías una de ellas —dijo Draco, acurrucándose junto a Harry. El largo cabello de Heather se había quedado incómodamente atorado detrás de su espalda, y lo jaló para sacarlo del camino—. Pero tal vez no signifique nada. Podría ser una metáfora, ya sabes, o quizá una contraseña especial que no recordamos.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Creo que es algo tangible. ¿Por qué más él diría que yo traigo una si no es algo…? —Se le quedó viendo al anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha.

—Es posible —dijo Draco, comprendiendo lo mismo que Harry—. Sin duda, eso explicaría el porqué tú lo tienes.

—Quizá. Pero, ¿y las otras llaves? No dijo nada de ellas.

—Excepto que teníamos que encontrarlas.

—No tiene sentido, al menos que averigüemos más acerca del hechizo, o poción o lo que sea que hayamos hecho. —Harry le dio vueltas al anillo en su dedo, y luego levantó la vista hacia Draco—. ¿De cuánto tiempo dispones?

Draco le echó un vistazo al brazalete de su madre, transformado en ese momento en un reloj. Tener uno había sido tan conveniente que no se había molestado en transformarlo de vuelta en el brazalete. —No mucho. Probablemente ya debería irme. —Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Harry sonrió y se la tomó, pero cuando Draco jaló, Harry lo tiró de nuevo hasta su regazo en un limpio movimiento. Draco suprimió las ganas de fruncir el entrecejo; no estaba acostumbrado a tener un cuerpo tan pequeño que pudiera ser empujado con tanta facilidad.

—¿No tienes al menos un par de minutos? —susurró Harry, atrayéndolo para besarlo—. No es posible que yo sea el único que está cansado de masturbarse en la ducha.

Draco trató de sonreír, pero la situación lo hacía sentir sumamente inseguro. Harry lo removió contra su entrepierna y Draco sintió su muslo rozando contra la creciente erección de Harry.

Y en lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento, fue que estaba encima del regazo de Lucius, dentro del auto al que se habían subido dos días antes, con su mano obligada a presionarse contra el hinchado miembro de su padre a través de los pantalones.

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció y se empujó para alejarse. —Lo siento. Ya tengo mucho tiempo aquí. Lucius sospechará.

Harry parecía decepcionado, pero sonrió. —Supongo que eso nos motivará más para terminar con esto cuanto antes.

—Claro. —Draco se sintió mareado, y deseó que no se le notara.

Harry se puso de pie y lo besó antes de murmurar una serie de hechizos. Un momento después, el hechizo glamour impenetrable estaba en su sitio.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso —dijo Draco.

—La siguiente ocasión —respondió Harry. Ejecutó un _finite _a la puerta y la abrió, desapareciendo por el corredor.

Draco esperó un par de minutos antes de seguirlo. El pub continuaba lleno de gente, así que fue fácil perderse entre la multitud sin ser notado. Vagó por ahí un par de minutos más, y luego revisó su reloj. Casi se le terminaba el tiempo. Comenzó a caminar hacia el baño de hombres, donde estaba seguro podría disponer de un poco de privacidad para el cambio que se avecinaba.

Pero alguien lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo jaló en otra dirección. Lucius lo estaba arrastrando dentro de la cocina del pub, cerrando las puertas con un movimiento de su varita.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con una expresión de molestia en la cara.

Draco parpadeó de la sorpresa. No tenía idea de qué le estaba hablando Lucius.

—Estás demasiado visible, ¿sabes? —siseó Lucius—. Y estuviste ahí mucho más tiempo de lo que debiste hacerlo. Debes ser más cuidadoso.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —replicó Draco, tratando de librarse del agarre de Lucius.

Pero Lucius lo apretaba lo suficientemente duro como para dejarle moretones. —No soy estúpido, Draco. Sé quién es ese hombre, y te he permitido que te encuentres con él. Pero ejecutar hechizos silenciadores y regresar luciendo como si hubieras tenido una cita en una esquina oscura, está acabando con mi paciencia.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas y le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante. —Tú fuiste el que dijiste que hiciera lo que fuera necesario, ¿no? Después de todo, Heather es bastante atractiva. Eso ha sido de mucha utilidad.

—¿Y no te molesta que Harry Potter la encuentre tan atractiva?

Draco sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara. No había nada que pudiera decir ante eso, no tenía modo de negarlo ya.

Lucius negó con la cabeza. —Desde hace mucho tiempo he sabido quién es él. Mis espías son muy buenos, ¿sabes? Esperaba que tú trabajaras con él con el objetivo de recuperar tu recuerdo, y en vez de eso estás… —Lucius se calló, poniéndose muy pálido. Estaba mirando la mano de Draco.

_Mierda. _Draco contuvo el aliento, no deseando que lo que pasaría a continuación fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—Tú… —Lucius tomó la muñeca de Draco y observó el brazalete-reloj, como si ese fuera el objeto de su rabia. Parecía incapaz de ver a Draco a los ojos y no dijo nada más. Pero la apariencia de su cara le indicó a Draco precisamente qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

—Así es —siseó Draco, jalando su mano para liberarla del debilitado agarre de su padre—. Era yo el que estaba en el auto contigo aquel día, no ella. ¿Cómo se siente saber que abusaste sexualmente de tu propio hijo?

Lucius lucía adecuadamente horrorizado. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

—Y apostaría que lo disfrutaste —dijo Draco, dando un paso hacia él—. Hasta hice que te corrieras, ¿no? Tú susurrabas en mi oído exactamente qué era lo que querías y pusiste mi mano derecha justo donde la necesitabas. —Lucius continuaba paralizado, todavía mirando hacia la muñeca de Draco. Fue sorprendentemente fácil para él decir esas palabras, a pesar de que había sido incapaz de pensar en lo que había pasado—. Es difícil creer que no te hubieras dado cuenta que no era ella. O quizá ni siquiera te importó.

Entonces, los ojos de Lucius se clavaron en los de él, su cara contorsionada de furia. —Tú, pervertido y asqueroso…

Pero Lucius no tuvo oportunidad de terminar la frase. Un ruido fortísimo y una luz brillante destrozó la pared del pub, arrojando escombros sobre ellos. Draco fue golpeado por algo y arrojado hasta la pared más lejana. Un dolor cegador lo envolvió y lo hizo gritar, pero no podía escuchar su propia voz. No podía ver, no podía respirar.

A su alrededor, el mundo se desvaneció lentamente.

* * *

_Bueno, como seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta, no he actualizado el miércoles como les había prometido. Resulta que los profesores de las clases que tengo ese día por lo general me dejan muchos deberes, así que podrán imaginarse que me es imposible. He decidido cambiar el día de actuallización al domingo. Espero ahora sí poder cumplir xD_

_Muchos besos y gracias por leer... ¿verdad que se ha quedado emocionante? ;-)_


	21. Capítulo 10B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 10, 2ª Parte**

De nuevo, Draco había soñado con Ron. Era exactamente el mismo sueño que había tenido antes, con Ron sosteniéndolo del cuello contra un muro de ladrillos. Excepto que en esa ocasión, cuando Ron se desvaneció, Draco estaba a solas en el oscuro callejón y Lucius no estaba a la vista.

**--oOoOoOo--**

Draco se dio cuenta que estaba cómodo y tibio, envuelto bajo un esponjado edredón sobre una cama suave. Trató de abrir los ojos y se percató que era difícil, como si su cuerpo no cooperara con su cerebro. Trató de moverse y ahí fue cuando recordó que había sucedido algo inusual.

Hubo una explosión en el pub y había discutido con su padre… aunque, tal vez, no en ese orden. Sintió que el estómago le caía hasta los pies cuando llegó a su mente el tema de esa discusión.

Consiguió abrir los ojos después de que pareció intentarlo durante minutos. Estaba en la recámara de Harry. En su cama. Por un momento se preguntó si había muerto. Podía escuchar voces lejanas provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, pero no podía comprender qué era lo que estaban diciendo; sus oídos le zumbaban un poco.

Intentó sentarse y sintió en diferentes partes de su cuerpo el inconfundible cosquilleo de encantamientos sanadores recientemente colocados. Con algo que era más que turbación, levantó el edredón y echó un vistazo ahí abajo. Parecía tener todos sus miembros en su lugar y (metió una mano debajo se sus calzoncillos) todo lo demás parecía estar intacto.

Tenía unas ganas endemoniadas de orinar y parecía necesitar una ducha con urgencia, pero al menos estaba vivo y de una pieza.

Y estaba en la cama de Harry, lo que sólo podía significar…

—¿Harry? —lo llamó con voz rasposa. Tosió.

La puerta se abrió y una silueta borrosa apareció en el marco. —¡Está despierto! ¡Harry, ven rápido! —Hermione dio un paso dentro mientras que otra silueta borrosa entraba a toda prisa.

Draco parpadeó en un intento de aclararse la visión. Logró enfocar a Harry justo cuando se sentaba junto a él en la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Se movía nerviosamente, como si quisiera tocar a Draco pero no supiera si debía hacerlo.

—No lo sé —respondió Draco. La cabeza le daba vueltas—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Hubo una explosión en la reunión, la otra noche —dijo Harry, acercándose un poco más—. Yo acababa de salir y estaba a punto de desaparecerme cuando la escuché, así que regresé y… te encontré.

Draco lo miró fijamente durante los varios segundos que le llevó asimilar eso. —¿La otra noche? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Casi dos días —respondió Hermione desde la puerta—. Hoy es domingo.

—¿Dos días? —repitió Draco. Se sentía mareado.

—Tenías heridas serias, pero logramos sanarte muy bien. Entre los dos conocemos muchos encantamientos y… —Harry frunció el ceño, preocupado—. Te ves un poco verde. Tal vez deberías acostarte.

Por una vez, Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Se deslizó de nuevo dentro del edredón, y las estrellas en su campo de visión comenzaron a atenuarse. —¿Y qué pasó con…? —Cerró los ojos. ¿De verdad quería saber que había sucedido con Lucius? El pensamiento de que las últimas palabras que su padre pudieran ser _aquellas_ lo hacía sentir enfermo.

Harry le retiró el cabello que tenía en la frente. —La explosión ocurrió en medio del pub, por lo que ustedes fueron muy afortunados de estar en la cocina. Dos personas murieron y una docena más sufrieron serias heridas, pero Lucius está bien. Pasó un día en San Mungo, de acuerdo con _El Profeta_. Nadie sabía que tú estabas ahí, por supuesto, así que tu nombre no salió a relucir. Bueno, un artículo se refirió a Lucius como "el padre del prófugo Draco Malfoy, acusado de asesinato".

—Apuesto que le encantó eso —dijo Draco—. ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Hay especulaciones de que la explosión fue perpetuada por Mortífagos que querían deshacerse de Lucius. Nadie lo sabe, pero… —Harry miró hacia Hermione—. El público está inmerso en ello, como lo podrás imaginar. Desacuerdo entre la gente común, los Mortífagos y tal.

—_El Quisquilloso _reportó que tu padre es en realidad un agente secreto del Ministerio —dijo Hermione con la voz cargada de sarcasmo—. Lo aclaman como a un héroe.

Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Sufrí un golpe en la cabeza, por causalidad?

Hermione sonrió. —Tuviste una conmoción cerebral. Te fracturaste una pierna y sufriste de varias hemorragias internas.

Draco gimió. —¿Y no se les ocurrió llevarme a un hospital?

Harry hizo gestos. —No estábamos seguros de que fuera buena idea, considerando tu estatus legal. Pero ambos habíamos tenido entrenamiento en encantamientos sanadores. —Como si quisiera probar ese punto, Harry tomó su varita y realizó varios hechizos desconocidos para Draco. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo atravesarle el cuerpo—. Tus huesos ya han sanado. Y te dimos una poción para reparar los daños internos. Pero si quieres ver a un sanador…

—Creo que sobreviviré, gracias.

—Pero si continuas sufriendo cualquier dolor, o si algo parece andar mal… —comenzó Hermione.

—Se los haré saber —la interrumpió Draco—. En este momento, lo que en verdad me gustaría es tomar una ducha. —Miró a Harry esperanzadoramente.

Harry sonrió.

**--oOoOoOo--**

En toda su vida, Draco nunca se había sentido tan feliz de tomar una ducha. Se quedó largo rato parado debajo del chorro caliente, enjabonándose suave pero minuciosamente. Después de secarse y lograr convocar un útil encantamiento de visión, observó su imagen en el espejo. Su rostro estaba inusualmente pálido, lo que acentuaba las bolsas que tenía debajo de los ojos. Su cabello, recién secado con la toalla, caía alrededor de su cara en gruesos mechones, urgentemente necesitado de un corte. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, aunque ese podía ser un efecto secundario del encantamiento de la vista. Estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer algo con la barba de varios días que ostentaba su cara.

Frunció el ceño… ¿qué demonios era lo que Harry veía en él? No le extrañaba que hubiera estado tan emocionado de ver a Draco en el cuerpo de Heather.

—Creo que nunca antes te había visto así —dijo Harry cuando Draco finalmente salió del baño. Ante la mirada interrogativa de Draco, Harry continuó—. Luces casi… desaliñado.

—¿Desaliñado? —se burló Draco, aunque también él lo creía así—. Es tu ropa la que estás insultando, ¿sabes? —Se había adueñado de una particularmente cómoda camiseta y un par de vaqueros de Harry, los cuales le caían hasta las caderas, revelando sus calzoncillos como si anduviera en ese tipo de molesta moda retro. Estaba demasiado agotado como para hacer algo para evitarlo, así que sólo se mantenía todo el tiempo subiéndoselos con la mano.

—No dije que no me gustara —respondió Harry, jalando a Draco para abrazarlo—. Dios, estás tan delgado.

—No he comido nada en dos días, ¿o sí? ¿Ordenaste la pizza?

En menos de diez minutos devoraron una pizza entera y Draco continuaba sintiendo hambre. Harry sacó un bote de helado del congelador y se sentaron frente al fuego, comiendo directamente del envase.

—Qué raro es esto, ¿no? —preguntó Harry. Draco levantó la mirada para ver a Harry observándolo fijamente—. Quiero decir, se siente tan normal estar sentado aquí contigo, después de lo que ha pasado. —Se detuvo y bajó la vista, con el ceño fruncido.

Draco le quitó el envase del helado de las manos, inseguro de adónde quería llegar Harry. —¿Qué sucede?

Harry levantó la vista de nuevo. Tenía los ojos brillantes. —Me da gusto que hayas despertado.

—A mí también. —Inexplicadamente, Draco se sonrojó y concentró su atención en el bote de helado.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Finalmente, Harry le quitó a Draco el envase de helado y lo puso a un lado, tomando la mano de Draco entre las suyas. Draco estaba asombrado de lo calientes que parecían estar.

—No quiero volver a joder las cosas —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Mientras estuviste inconciente, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar.

Draco se removió nerviosamente mientras un incómodo sentimiento lo envolvía por completo. Tuvo que obligarse a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

—Te amo y no me importa lo de Ron. Quiero decir, _sí me importa_, pero… si realmente fuiste tú quien lo mataste, eso no cambia lo que siento por ti.

—¿Cómo podrías no odiarme? Era tu mejor amigo.

—Fue hace tres años.

—¿Y si descubrimos que yo los traicioné a los dos? ¿Y si yo lo asesiné y traté de matarte a ti también? ¿Y si todo ese tiempo yo estuve trabajando para Voldemort? —Harry empalideció un poco y Draco tragó. Ése era su peor miedo, y lo había dicho. La idea pareció flotar entre ellos.

—¿Para qué preocuparnos por eso ahora? —dijo Harry después de un momento—. No tiene caso ponernos nerviosos cuando no sabemos nada de lo que ocurrió.

Draco suspiró. ¿No había estado repitiéndose lo mismo durante toda la semana? —Te amo, Harry, pero necesito estar preparado para afrontar la posibilidad de que me odiarás cuando descubramos qué fue lo que pasó. —Las manos de Harry estaban temblando, así que las apretó y trató de sonreír—. Estoy cansado de tener miedo. Quiero terminar con esto. Y creo que debimos haber intentado recordarlo. De otra manera, ¿no habríamos simplemente borrado nuestras memorias y ya?

Harry exhaló. —Quizá, en primer lugar, tú y yo no consentimos en absoluto que nos bloquearan esos recuerdos.

—No creo que eso sea posible. Se pueden quitar recuerdos de manera permanente, pero borrarlos sin el consentimiento de la persona… contradice una buena cantidad de teoría mágica.

—¿Y si es magia oscura? —preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

Draco tragó. No había pensado en eso, aunque dudaba que Harry en verdad lo creyera. Se movió hasta que pudo apoyar la espalda contra los cojines del sofá y subió sus pies desnudos al regazo de Harry. —Aún así, lo creo improbable.

Harry jugueteó con los dedos de Draco durante un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos. —¿Y si la muerte de Ron causó que el hechizo saliera mal? Quizá no podíamos romperlo sin él.

—Todos los hechizos pueden ser rotos. Bueno, casi todos. Y en realidad no sabemos si fue un hechizo… pudiera ser un antídoto de una poción lo que estábamos buscando.

—Hermione le mandó una carta a Snape para decirle que estabas a salvo —dijo Harry, acariciando la planta del pie de Draco—. Le dijo que nosotros podíamos hacerte llegar mensajes de su parte, en caso de que descubriera algo acerca del _perfidio_. —Frunció el ceño mientras miraba los pies de Draco—. Tú no tienes cosquillas, ¿verdad?

Draco sonrió ampliamente. —Sólo si quiero tenerlas.

Se quedaron sentados en el sofá durante una hora, conversando acerca de la explosión ocurrida en el pub dos días antes. Harry parecía creer que había sido un intento de asesinato en contra de Lucius.

—He estado en reuniones donde discuten cosas como esas —dijo—. En las facciones rebeldes piensan que Lucius traicionó a Voldemort.

—Y efectivamente, así fue —dijo Draco, incapaz de evitar un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

Harry arqueó una ceja. —Pero piensan que _él _es el responsable de su desaparición. ¿Tú crees que… sea posible que Lucius nos haya ayudado hace tres años?

Draco bufó. —Hace algunos días, yo te hubiera respondido que no. Pero ahora no estoy seguro. Últimamente hasta me ha pasado por la cabeza que él también fue parte del hechizo desmemorizante.

Harry lucía pensativo. —Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿no tendría que estar involucrado de alguna manera en nuestros sueños?

Draco casi se ahoga con el brandy que estaba bebiendo. —De hecho, _ha _estado en los míos.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. —¿De qué manera?

—Observando. Sólo me observa hablar con Ron. —Su mente giraba a toda velocidad—. Ha estado metido en mis sueños desde hace mucho.

—Podría no significar nada —dijo Harry, frotándose las mandíbulas distraídamente con una mano—. Podría no significar nada, en absoluto.

—Pero ambos hemos soñado con Ron y con llaves, ¿no? Quizá deberíamos concentrarnos en las cosas en común que tienen nuestros sueños.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto completo, escuchando el crepitar del fuego. Draco empinó su copa de brandy y bostezó.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama? —preguntó Harry, dejando su propia copa a un lado.

—¿Es una propuesta?

Harry gateó por encima de él y lo besó. Draco se dio cuenta que era el primer beso real que compartían —en sus propios cuerpos— desde que habían estado sentados en ese mismo sofá hacía más de una semana. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, tantas que provocaban que la cabeza de Draco diera vueltas. O quizá era solamente la manera en que la lengua de Harry estaba resbalando contra la suya.

—Ambos necesitamos una afeitada —susurró Draco contra los labios de Harry—. Recuérdame en la mañana darnos un buen _depilo _a los dos.

—Creo que me gusta así —susurró Harry—. Se siente interesante.

—Espera a que te raspe tu polla y verás.

Harry se rió antes de ponerse de pie y jalar a Draco junto con él. —¿Estás seguro de esto? Quiero decir, ¿te sientes capaz de…? —Enmudeció, meneando la cabeza y asintiendo en dirección de la recámara.

—¿Capaz de qué? —preguntó Draco, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer inocente—. Estoy un poco agotado, claro.

Harry sonrió travieso y lo llevó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Pero una vez que estuvieron de pie uno frente al otro en la oscuridad, Harry pareció dudar, como si no estuviera seguro de que Draco estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para tener sexo. Sin embargo, Draco estaba decidido. Besó a Harry con fiereza, despojándolo de su ropa y empujándolo sobre la cama. Harry gimió debajo de él, jalando la camiseta de Draco para quitársela y luego recorriendo su espalda con las manos. No fue hasta que los dedos de Harry se metieron debajo de sus calzoncillos, cuando Draco se dio cuenta que algo marchaba mal.

Harry lo acarició, pero nada sucedió. Draco continuó besándolo, continuó pensando en lo mucho que había deseado eso, estremeciéndose cuando la ardiente dureza del miembro de Harry se presionó contra su muslo… pero no conseguía tener una erección.

Draco experimentó un extraño sentimiento de pánico que nunca antes había tenido. Él _deseaba _eso… había estado pensando en eso durante todo el día, y ahora que al fin estaban los dos ahí, ¿su polla no cooperaría? El pánico rápidamente se convirtió en frustración y luego en vergüenza. Eso no iba a funcionar. No se le iba a poner dura para nada.

Harry retiró su mano después de un par de embarazosos minutos. Draco cerró los ojos, desando poder cubrirse la cabeza con el edredón. Harry no dijo nada; simplemente se acomodó a su lado y envolvió su pecho con un brazo.

—Lo siento —susurró Draco—. No tengo idea de porqué…

—No te preocupes —respondió Harry, besuqueándole el cuello—. Te entiendo.

—Nunca antes me había pasado esto.

—A mí sí.

—Sí, pero…

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a Draco a los ojos. —Sufriste heridas muy serias, lo sabes. Quizá es sólo que tu cuerpo necesita tiempo para recuperarse.

Draco frunció el ceño. Ya antes había sido herido de gravedad, y nunca nada le había impedido masturbarse. Quizá era una señal de que estaba envejeciendo.

Harry exhaló contra su piel, abrazándolo más apretadamente. Draco pudo sentir el miembro todavía erecto de Harry contra su cadera e hizo gestos.

—Pero yo realmente quería… Aunque puedes follarme, aún así, ¿sabes?

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Pero _yo _quiero que lo hagas.

Harry suspiró y besó a Draco tan tiernamente que éste creyó que se derretiría ahí mismo. —No es lo mismo. No lo disfrutaré si sé que tú no lo haces.

Harry bajó de nuevo la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de Draco, y éste se quedó viendo hacia el techo, frustrado. Se suponía que el sexo era algo fácil, ¿no? Se trataba de correrse, de darse placer mutuo. Lo disfrutaría, aún si no se corría. Al menos, creía que lo haría… Hasta ese momento no había tenido ninguna experiencia en qué basar esa afirmación.

¿Y si no era algo temporal, algo ocasional? ¿Y si…?

—Buenas noches —susurró Harry.

Draco se quedó despierto durante una hora antes de que su mente se callara lo suficiente como para poder dormir.

**--oOoOoOo--**

Una estridente alarma despertó bruscamente a Draco. Se sacudió el sueño de encima lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo, sin tener idea de qué era lo que estaba escuchando.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en preguntar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, Harry estaba encima de él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. —¡Agárrate fuerte de mí! —gritó, con una expresión de terror en los ojos.

Draco cogió su varita de la mesita, envolvió los brazos alrededor de Harry y enganchó una pierna tras las suyas para mayor seguridad. Un momento después, estaban siendo transportados por un traslador. Draco sintió uno de los puños de Harry enterrándose en su espalda, manteniéndolo fuertemente pegado a él. Viajar por traslador de esa manera era más peligroso que una aparición conjunta, pero Draco sabía que no estarían haciéndolo al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Con un golpe sordo, aterrizaron en un piso de madera, rodeados de oscuridad. Harry se puso de pie y dijo: —_Lumos._

Draco parpadeó, incapaz de enfocar los ojos en la luz brindada por la varita de Harry.

—Harry, ¿están bien? —escuchó, junto con el sonido de unos pies bajando unas escaleras. Todas las luces de la habitación fueron repentinamente encendidas, y Hermione estuvo a la vista. Estaba ajustándose su bata más apretadamente.

—Estamos bien —dijo Harry, extendiendo una mano hacia Draco.

Aferrándose a la sábana que accidentalmente había trasladado junto con ellos, Draco permitió que Harry lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. No estaba vistiendo nada más que sus calzoncillos, pero en ese momento estaba agradecido de traerlos puestos.

Harry estaba vistiendo sus acostumbrados pantalones de pijama verdes y azules. De alguna manera había tenido la sangre fría para coger sus anteojos junto con su varita, y en ese momento se los estaba colocando. En su mano izquierda traía la figurita de una lechuza.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hermione, haciendo una seña hacia el sofá. Harry no parecía estar interesado en sentarse. Sintiéndose mareado, Draco colapsó sobre el mueble; su anteriormente fracturada pierna estaba demasiado hormigueante para su gusto.

—Las protecciones contra intrusos se dispararon. Aunque no pude mirar quién era.

—Tenías razón acerca del traslador de emergencia —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás seguro de que no los pueden seguir?

Harry asintió. —Pero no quiero ponerlos en peligro a ti y a los niños. Nos iremos tan pronto amanezca.

—Podemos cuidarnos por nosotros mismos —dijo Hermione, aunque echó una nerviosa mirada hacia el techo. Como si los hubieran invocado, pequeños ruidos de pasos se pudieron escuchar, provenientes de arriba. Un momento después, dos caritas estaban asomándose desde el pasamanos de la escalera—. Vengan acá —les dijo Hermione, suspirando. Se giró hacia Harry y Draco—. De todas maneras ya no habrá nada que los haga regresar a la cama.

Harley y Cally, vestidos con pijamas de franela iguales, se apuraron a bajar las escaleras y se sentaron en el sofá, junto a su madre, con los ojos muy abiertos.

La chimenea estalló en llamas verdes y un muy despeinado Manny salió por ella, con la varita en alto.

—Todo está bien —dijo Hermione, frotándose las sienes con los dedos.

—Las protecciones —dijo Manny, echando un vistazo alrededor del lugar. Descubrió a Draco y sus facciones se endurecieron. Draco jaló la sábana más apretadamente a su alrededor.

—Alguien irrumpió en el apartamento de Harry, así que él y Draco se trasladaron a través de las protecciones de emergencia —explicó Hermione. Se giró hacia Harry—. Manny insistió en enlazar las protecciones de mi casa con las de su apartamento. Claro que esta es la primera vez que ocurre algo así.

—Qué buena idea —dijo Harry.

La expresión de Hermione era de ligera molestia. —¿Cómo he logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin hombres que me protejan? —Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie—. Mejor voy a hacer té.

Manny la observó irse, con una expresión de desconcierto en la cara, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Draco. —Escuché que estuviste a punto de volar en mil pedazos —dijo.

—¿Lamentas que no haya sido así?

Manny parecía avergonzado. —No, por supuesto que no. Sólo que… me alegro que estés bien. —Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la cocina.

—Gracias a Harry —dijo Draco.

Harry le dio una palmada a Manny en el hombro. —Voy a ayudarle a Hermione. Pórtense bien, chicos. —Les hizo una seña a los niños para que lo siguieran y los tres desaparecieron al otro lado de la esquina.

—Lo siento —explotó Draco, deseando eliminar la incomodidad lo más pronto posible—. No te culpo por odiarme. Pero nunca tuve la intención de engañarte.

—Lo sé —dijo Manny. Se movió torpemente durante un momento antes de sentarse en el sofá, en la orilla opuesta a Draco—. Y no te odio. Sólo que… desearía que hubieras confiado en mí antes. No puedo evitar sentirme como si me hubieras usado.

—Lo siento —repitió Draco. No creía que él hubiera usado a Manny, pero dudaba que nada de lo que pudiera decir convencería a Manny de lo contrario.

—Yo también lo siento. —Se quedaron sentados en silencio hasta que Harry y Hermione regresaron.

Hermione les dio a todos una taza de té y entonces se sentó en una silla. Cally se le trepó encima del regazo, parpadeando soñolientamente mientras miraba a Draco. Harley se acurrucó sobre el regazo de Manny, y Harry se sentó junto a Draco, mirando fijamente su taza de té.

—¿Snape se ha comunicado? —preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —En su última lechuza dice que no había encontrado ninguna poción llamada _perfidio, _y que incluso había hecho que Madame Pomfrey revisara la sección prohibida de la biblioteca por entero.

—_¿Perfidio? _—preguntó Manny, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

Harry miró a Manny y luego a Hermione. —¿No se lo contaste?

Hermione se sonrojó. —Bueno… la verdad es que no nos hemos hablado durante los últimos días. —Manny tosió y la miró duramente—. Encontramos una nota al final de la bitácora de investigaciones de Ron que dice _triple perfidio _—dijo ella sin ver a Manny a los ojos—. Y Draco averiguó que él estuvo preparando una poción durante el tiempo que…

—¿Conjuraron un _perfidio_? —espetó Manny, girándose para mirar fijamente a Draco—. ¿Están ustedes locos? —El tono de su voz pareció haber asustado a Harley, quien de repente se deslizó de su regazo para ir a sentarse al lado de su madre.

Durante un momento, Draco no estuvo seguro de cómo responder. —¿Tú sabes lo que es eso?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Manny.

—Porque yo no lo sé —le dijo Draco—. Claramente lo supe alguna vez, pero ahora no puedo recordarlo.

El salón se quedó en silencio durante un momento. La expresión de Manny era de incredulidad mientras volteaba a ver a Hermione y luego a Harry. —No me digan que ninguno de ustedes ha escuchado hablar de eso.

Hermione lucía ofendida. —¿Deberíamos? —Draco tenía que admitir que Hermione sería la más probable a saberlo después de Snape… y ninguno de ellos había escuchado nunca hablar de tal hechizo.

—Es magia negra antigua —dijo Manny con un dejo de exasperación en la voz—. Tiene su origen en el vudú caribeño de la época colonial. ¿Ustedes no estudian la historia de la magia del Nuevo Mundo?

—No —dijo Hermione con un poco de indignación—. ¡Después de todo, estamos bastante ocupados cubriendo varios miles de años de historia de la magia europea!

—¿Cómo si fuera la única magia que realmente contara en el mundo? —replicó Manny—. ¿Cómo si los aztecas no tuvieran siglos de magia propia también?

Hermione lucía levemente herida por eso. Harry interrumpió la difícil discusión. —Manny, apreciaríamos si nos explicaras un poco.

Manny frunció el ceño y se apoyó contra los cojines del sofá. —Es un antiguo hechizo, famoso por haber sido utilizado por los piratas y los ladrones de siglos pasados. Es legendario… de hecho, en los campamentos, los niños cuentan fantasmagóricas historias acerca de eso alrededor de las fogatas. —Echó un vistazo alrededor para ver si lo que decía le resultaba conocido a cualquiera de ellos, y negó con la cabeza cuando las caras de los demás permanecieron inexpresivas—. No puedo creer que no sepan nada. Como sea, de acuerdo con la leyenda, el hechizo era usado en situaciones donde la gente involucrada no confiaba la una en la otra pero eran obligados a trabajar juntos… ya saben, cuando los piratas querían robar tesoros y esconderlos en lugares seguros. El hechizo los ataba de tal manera que no podían mentirse entre ellos durante el atraco, o traicionarse el uno al otro después del acto. Tampoco eran capaces de decirle nada a nadie acerca de lo que habían hecho.

—¿Sabes cómo se conjura? —preguntó Harry.

—No realmente —respondió Manny—. No nos enseñan cómo hacerlo, ¿sabes?

—Pero dijiste que el encantamiento sólo evita que las personas involucradas les digan a otros lo que han hecho —dijo Hermione—. Y Harry y Draco no recuerdan nada de lo que sucedió.

—Sí —dijo Manny, luciendo inseguro—. No recuerdo los detalles, pero hay algunos incidentes famosos… quizá sólo leyendas, donde uno de los piratas fue asesinado antes de que el crimen fuera completado. Y entonces, siendo la magia negra lo que es, el hechizo se convierte en maldición.

—¿En maldición? —exclamaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo.

Manny les echó un vistazo antes de girarse hacia Hermione. —En uno de los casos, los sobrevivientes se volvieron locos. Y luego está la historia de Gardel el Gris. Él no era un mago, ni tampoco ninguno de sus hombres, pero quería robarles a los españoles una galera llena de oro inca. Así que él y sus secuaces consultaron a una sacerdotisa vudú que conjuró un _perfidio _sobre ellos. Pero Gardel fue asesinado durante el ataque al barco, y aunque sus hombres lograron el triunfo al final, no pudieron escapar de la maldición. Teóricamente, se masacraron entre ellos antes de que pudieran dividirse el tesoro. —Hizo una pausa—. No conozco ningún incidente donde los involucrados simplemente hayan perdido la memoria sobre lo ocurrido, pero como les dije, no soy un experto.

Hermione parecía escéptica. —Suena como si fueran leyendas y nada más. ¿Estás seguro que este hechizo realmente existe?

—Es ilegal en los Estados Unidos. Mi madre estudia la historia de la magia negra y sé que ha hecho trabajos en hechizos de esa naturaleza. Tiene un permiso especial del Departamento de Magia para publicar un poco acerca de sus investigaciones.

—¿Es ilegal? —repitió Draco.

—Y mucho —dijo Manny, volteándose a verlo—. Eso no te habría detenido.

—Era por una buena causa —masculló Draco. Al menos, eso pensaba.

—Creemos que existen unas llaves u objetos que están relacionados de alguna forma —dijo Harry—. ¿Sabes qué podría significar?

Manny frunció el ceño. —Bueno, no sé mucho acerca de cómo son conjurados estos hechizos, pero un rasgo común en la magia negra de aquella época era usar posesiones sentimentales o valiosas durante los hechizos, como una manera de atar la magia. En aquel entonces no tenían varitas, así que tenían que enfocar su magia de otras maneras.

—Él mencionó que cada uno de nosotros tenía una llave —le dijo Draco a Harry—. El anillo debe haber sido la de él, y estoy dispuesto a apostar… —señaló el brazalete de su madre, el cual había regresado a su forma original—, qué este es la mía.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada. —Hemos estado soñando con Ron —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Y en los sueños de los dos, Ron ha estado… dándonos pistas acerca de lo que ocurrió.

Hermione empalideció y no dijo nada.

—Pero no tengo idea de cuál podría haber sido la mía —dijo Harry—. Yo no uso joyería. Nunca he usado.

—¿Sabes si hay alguna manera de romper el hechizo? —le preguntó Draco a Manny.

Manny negó con la cabeza. —Nunca he escuchado de nadie que lo rompa. Ni siquiera he escuchado de nadie que haya logrado conjurarlo con éxito en últimas fechas. —Arqueó una ceja.

—Deberíamos contarte esto al profesor Snape —dijo Hermione. Todavía estaba pálida y apretaba fuertemente a Cally contra su pecho—. Tal vez él sepa dónde podemos buscar.

—Llamaré a mi madre —dijo Manny, echándole un vistazo a su reloj—. Allá todavía es de noche. Quizá ella sepa qué podemos hacer. O al menos, encontrará fascinante todo este asunto.

—Mientras tanto, quiero que ustedes dos se queden aquí —les dijo Hermione a Harry y a Draco—. Pueden usar la recámara de huéspedes.

—No podemos… —comenzó Harry.

—Reforzaremos las protecciones —dijo Hermione con las mandíbulas apretadas—. Debemos quedarnos juntos hasta averiguar más acerca de este hechizo y cómo romperlo.

—Si es que _podemos _romperlo —dijo Draco.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué creen? Les tengo una noticia estupenda! **Inefable** ha creado **el primer foro Harry/Draco** en español y es la cosa más linda y Drarryezca que he visto en mucho tiempo!_

_¿Les interesa unirse o aunque sea echar un vistazo? Vayan a mi perfil y ahí encontrarán el link. El nombre del foro es **Drarry**. Su inauguración es el martes 13 pero ya está funcionando y ya se pueden inscribir. No se pierdan la inauguración porque las administradoras están organizando un par de juegos (uno donde los lectores de STG ya llevan una parte ganada, tengo que decir xD).  
_

_Los esperamos ;-)_

_Mientras, un beso para ustedes y gracias por leer!_


	22. Capítulo 11A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 11, 1ª Parte**

—¿Tienes idea de por qué Manny y Hermione están peleando? —preguntó Draco. Él y Harry estaban acostados en la oscuridad.

—En realidad, es por ti. —Harry se volteó de costado y bostezó—. Hermione piensa que Manny está siendo poco razonable y exageradamente crítico, y él finalmente tuvo suficiente de que ella le diera la lata con eso, y… bueno, tuvieron una espectacular pelea la tarde del viernes.

Draco miró fijamente hacia donde estaría el techo si pudiera verlo. —¿Rompieron?

—Se quieren mucho como para eso. Él está aquí hoy, ¿no?

Draco jaló el edredón, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla. La idea de que Hermione lo estuviera defendiendo ante Manny lo preocupaba. ¿Por qué todos le tenían tanta fe? Después de todo, él no había hecho nada para ganársela. En el fondo creía que la reacción de Manny a su engaño era completamente comprensible.

—No puedo creer que durante todo este tiempo, Manny ha sabido de este hechizo —susurró Harry, casi como para él mismo—. Y me pregunto cómo tú supiste de él.

—No lo sé. Es otra de las cosas que no recuerdo.

Harry estuvo callado durante unos segundos. —¿Por qué no me contaste que tú tampoco recordabas cosas, la primera vez que viniste aquí?

—No me di cuenta que nuestras lagunas estaban relacionadas —respondió Draco, aunque era conciente que sonaba poco convincente—. Sabía que había cosas que no podía recordar, pero… no sabía que tenían algo que ver con lo que pasó aquí. —Sintió el asentimiento de Harry junto a su cabeza—. Siento mucho si yo… —Draco se detuvo, no muy seguro de qué era lo que estaba tratando de decir.

—No has hecho nada peor a lo que yo he hecho. Hay muchas cosas sobre las que no te he contado, ¿sabes? No me debes ninguna explicación de lo que hiciste en América. No tienen nada que ver conmigo.

—Pero creo que sí le debo una explicación a Manny.

Harry suspiró. —¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que él piense?

—Es mi amigo.

—Sí, pero… —Harry se detuvo—. Hermione le preguntó que si continuaba enamorado de ti, que si era por eso que estaba tan enojado.

Draco abrió los ojos. —¿Qué respondió él?

—Dijo que no, que ella sólo estaba celosa. Y Hermione dijo algo acerca de no poder evitarlo, ya que ella no podía competir contigo al no estar equipada apropiadamente.

Draco se giró a mirar a Harry. —¿Estabas escuchando por la cerradura o qué?

—Estábamos en mi oficina. No pude evitar escuchar.

Draco se mordió los labios. —Aunque puedo entender cómo se siente Hermione.

—¿Tú…? —Harry le correspondió la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Es por lo de la mujer en la que te convertías con la multijugos?

Por un momento, Draco consideró decir que no, pero estaba demasiado cansado para mentir, aún si eso significaba prevenir una discusión. —Es que… me molesta no poder darte lo que una mujer sí puede, y que yo nunca podré. Conmigo no tendrás matrimonio, ni familia, ni nietos, ni una vida normal. —Draco le sostuvo la mirada a Harry, a pesar de que sabía que él deseaba mirar para otro lado.

—Eso no es completamente cierto —dijo Harry al fin—. Por otro lado, ¿quién dice lo que es normal? Las cosas están cambiando.

Draco no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero no era la hora adecuada como para discutir de política. —Todo lo que puedo darte es a mí mismo. Y yo soy… —Se interrumpió y miró hacia el techo de nuevo.

—Lo que yo quiero —dijo Harry y lo besó en el hombro.

Draco cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué se estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué se estaba sincerando tanto ante Harry cuando al día siguiente todo podía derrumbarse?

Draco se volteó de lado, alejándose de Harry. Éste bostezó otra vez y lo abrazó por detrás, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su pecho. Draco cerró los ojos mientras el sonido de la respiración de Harry se volvía uniforme y superficial.

**--oOoOoOo--**

_Lunes 15 de marzo, 2004_

La luz del día ya entraba por la ventana cuando Draco se despertó. Harry continuaba acurrucado alrededor de él, el calor de su cuerpo lo reconfortaba del frío de la mañana. Draco se estiró y sacó un pie de debajo de las colchas sólo para probar que tan fría estaba la habitación.

Su movimiento causó que Harry se despertara. El brazo que tenía alrededor de Draco se movió y luego jaló a Draco más cerca de Harry, lo suficientemente como para que Draco pudiera sentir una erección contra su trasero. Durante un momento pensó en oprimirse contra ella, pero el abochornamiento que había sentido la noche anterior todavía estaba fresco en su memoria. En vez de eso se concentró en el sonido de la respiración de Harry y la sensación que producía contra su piel. Justo cuando Draco estaba empezando a quedarse dormido otra vez, Harry rodó hasta quedar boca arriba y bostezó audiblemente, quitándoles a los dos la colcha que tenían encima. Draco comenzó a gruñir por el frío repentino, pero se calló cuando vio el bulto que el miembro de Harry hacía bajo las sábanas.

—Buenos días —consiguió decir Harry, parpadeando. Siguió la mirada de Draco hasta la parte inferior de su cuerpo y sonrió—. ¿Deberé contarte lo que me estabas haciendo en el sueño que acabo de tener?

Draco sonrió. —Depende si quieres que se haga realidad o no.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó ante eso. Por puro impulso, Draco se metió bajo la sábana y empujó los muslos de Harry para abrírselos, colocándose entre ellos, boca abajo. Acababa de envolver la punta de la erección de Harry con sus labios cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

—¡Buenos días! —gritó Hermione.

Harry gimió; si fue de placer o frustración, Draco no supo decirlo. —Días —respondió. Draco sonrió alrededor de su bocado y chupó la polla de Harry lo más profundo que pudo llegar.

—¿Están despiertos? —preguntó Hermione tras la puerta.

—Más o menos —contestó Harry. Tenía la voz completamente normal, lo que fue tomado por Draco como una señal de que no estaba trabajando lo suficientemente duro. Usó los codos para acercarse más y dejó que su lengua revoloteara alrededor de la dureza de Harry mientras se movía, masajeando su prepucio.

—La madre de Manny llegó hace una hora, aproximadamente, y yo estoy preparando el desayuno. ¿Les apetecen huevos?

—Yo… seguro —dijo Harry con la voz un poco más ahogada. Abrió sus piernas aún más, dándole a Draco mejor acceso. Draco arañó con sus dientes la parte de abajo de la punta de su miembro, de esa manera que sabía a Harry le gustaba.

—¿Revueltos, fritos, o cómo?

—Ahhh… cómo sea, de verdad. —Harry ya estaba respirando agitadamente.

Draco se humedeció un dedo y lo llevó hasta debajo de los testículos de Harry, sonriendo ante la respiración contenida que pudo escuchar arriba de él. Toqueteó la entrada de Harry durante un momento antes de presionar el dedo dentro de él, tan lentamente como pudo hacerlo. Harry levantó las caderas de la cama.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hermione—. ¿Café o té?

—Ehm… ¿disculpa? —Una de las manos de Harry aferró la nuca de Draco por encima de la sábana, empujándolo hacia abajo. Draco se sorprendió, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tragarse toda la extensión de la erección de Harry. Curvó su dedo y acarició, y Harry se estremeció ante eso. Draco nunca le había introducido un dedo de esa manera sin antes preguntarle, pero en ese momento a Harry no parecía importarle mucho.

—¿Café o té? —repitió Hermione, un poco más alto.

—¿Pu… puedo tomar… los dos? —consiguió decir Harry entre jadeos.

—Los dos —repitió Hermione, sonando un poco perpleja—. ¿También quieres tostadas? Manny está planeando hacer panqueques, por si te gustan.

—Uh —fue la respuesta de Harry.

Draco chupó fuerte, usando su puño cerrado para acariciar en dirección opuesta a los movimientos de su boca, el dedo de su otra mano acariciando el interior del culo de Harry.

—Y tocino y salchichas, por supuesto.

—Sí, yo… —dijo Harry, y acarició la cabeza de Draco en lo que pudo asumir fue una advertencia. Un momento después, Harry se corría sin emitir sonido, su culo apretándose alrededor del dedo de Draco.

Cuando Draco emergió de debajo de las sábanas, Harry estaba cubriéndose la cara con las manos. —Suena genial, Hermione. Gracias.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Hermione tras la puerta.

Draco le sonrió a Harry, cuyo sonrojo le llegaba hasta el cuello. Harry lo miró a través de sus dedos y le correspondió la sonrisa.

—¿Supongo que puedo pedirte un omelet? —preguntó Draco, cerrándole un ojo a Harry—. Con queso quedaría magnífico.

**--oOoOoOo--**

Después de unos pocos hechizos de limpieza y algunas sábanas creativamente transformadas en ropa aceptable, ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente presentables como para salir del cuarto.

Los brazos de Harry rodearon la cintura de Draco justo cuando posaba la mano sobre el picaporte. —¿Al menos puedo…?

—Nos están esperando.

Harry lo besó en el cuello de una manera que normalmente habría derretido a Draco, pero la verdad era que estaba aliviado de tener una excusa para decirle a Harry que no. Cuando le había hecho la mamada ni siquiera se le había puesto ni un poco dura, y todavía no estaba listo para pensar en lo que eso quería decir.

La pequeña sala de estar lucía más ocupada de lo que Draco la había visto jamás. Los gemelos, todavía en pijama, estaban sentados en el suelo y rodeados de Legos mágicos, a los cuales les indicaban que se ensamblaran en figuras de animales y luego, que se desunieran otra vez. Manny estaba en el sillón observándolos con una expresión que rayaba en lo paternal. Levantó la mirada hacia Harry y Draco y asintió a manera de saludo.

La voz de Hermione se podía escuchar, proveniente de la cocina. —Oh, no se moleste, por favor…

—No es molestia, cariño —respondió otra voz de mujer—. Es obvio que tú haces demasiado sola.

Hermione apareció del otro lado de la esquina, seguida de una mujer que vestía una colorida túnica. Tenía el cabello oscuro con mechones grises, y lo traía atado en una floja coleta a la altura de la nuca. La mujer señaló hacia la cocina y una tetera y media docena de tazas flotaron ante ellos.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en Draco y ella sonrió. —Ah, sí —dijo con voz sonora y conocida—. Draco… ya recuerdo.

Draco se sintió extrañamente desnudo ante esa mirada. —Usted… ¿me recuerda?

La tetera y las tazas se depositaron sobre la mesita delante del sofá, a espaldas de la mujer. Manny levantó la mirada de los Legos para escuchar.

—Nos conocimos cuando di una conferencia en la Universidad de Nueva York, hace algunos años —dijo ella, acercándose un paso—. Fuiste a la fiesta que Manny dio para mí en su apartamento.

—Ah —respondió Draco cuando el recuerdo lo asaltó—. Cierto. —Le echó un vistazo a Manny.

—En ese entonces todavía no nos conocíamos bien —dijo Manny, también con un dejo de reconocimiento en la voz—. Yo me acababa de mudar a Nueva York y no conocía a nadie, así que invité a todos en la oficina.

La madre de Manny le sonrió radiante a Draco, y él se sonrojó; ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre.

Después de un torpe momento, Harry dio un paso adelante. —Yo soy Harry. Harry Potter. —Draco hizo gestos… ¿dónde estaban sus modales?

—Guadalupe Gómez-Padilla —respondió ella, extendiendo la mano. Los brazaletes de oro y cobre que traía en la muñeca tintinearon, recordándole a Draco a la profesora Trelawney, a quien no había visto desde sus días en Hogwarts—. Tu nombre también me es conocido, por supuesto.

Harry asintió, un poco incómodo.

Guadalupe se giró hacia Draco y lo contempló durante un momento. —Y tú, jovencito… entiendo que has estado haciendo algo bastante interesante.

—Y altamente ilegal —masculló Manny.

—Mijo, creo que Hermione podría necesitar tu ayuda en la cocina —le dijo ella sin mirarlo. Manny rodó los ojos, claramente molesto, pero dejó el salón sin decir nada. Guadalupe ignoró su salida, sus ojos oscuros chisporroteaban mientras le sonreía a Draco—. He estado estudiando magia histórica durante toda mi vida, y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver los efectos de convocar semejante hechizo fuera de un ambiente de laboratorio. Tendrás que perdonar mi entusiasmo.

—Bueno, supongo entonces que seremos sus conejillos de Indias —dijo Draco.

Guadalupe se rió. —¡Oh, ustedes son mucho más que eso! Por supuesto que espero obtener un par de publicaciones sobre esto, pero es una oportunidad que nunca creí que tendría. —Hizo señas hacia la mesa del comedor—. Ahora, vengan y siéntense. Deben contármelo todo.

Y eso hicieron. Sobre los huevos, las tostadas, las salchichas, el té y el café, Draco y Harry le contaron a Guadalupe todo lo que habían averiguado acerca de la situación sobre la que el _perfidio _había sido conjurado. Manny y Hermione escuchaban atentamente, tanto, que Draco se preguntó cuánto les habría contado Harry al respecto. Hasta los niños estaban muy callados.

—¿Y ustedes dos despertaron sin ningún recuerdo de lo qué había sucedido las semanas previas? —preguntó Guadalupe, añadiéndole azúcar a su café.

—Así es —respondió Harry—. No recordamos nada de las circunstancias que rodean la desaparición de Voldemort y nuestra participación en ello.

—Terrible mago, fue ése —dijo Guadalupe, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. El gobierno americano estaba esperando que la gente de ustedes pusiera orden antes de que sus seguidores posaran un pie en nuestro país.

—Estaban teniendo un pequeño problemita con la Mafia —bromeó Draco, echándole un vistazo a Manny.

Manny asintió y masticó un bocado de tostada. —Draco es algo así como un experto en la materia. —No había malicia en su tono, pero de todas maneras Draco sintió un retorcijón en el estómago.

—Si no le molesta —dijo Harry, dándole un golpecito a Draco con su rodilla por debajo de la mesa—, lo que a nosotros realmente nos gustaría saber es cómo romper el hechizo.

Guadalupe asintió y colocó su taza en la mesa. —Por supuesto. La primera cosa que deberán saber es que nunca se ha presentado una situación semejante.

Draco sabía que Harry debía haber sentido la misma sensación de hundimiento que él experimentó.

—Sin embrago, tengo una teoría —continuó Guadalupe, moviendo su mano llena de brazaletes—, una en la que he estado trabajando durante muchos años. Nunca esperé tener la oportunidad de probarla, claro. —Levantó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en Draco—. Mi primera preocupación es que ustedes deben haber alterado la poción usada en el hechizo. Hay algunos ingredientes involucrados que no puedo imaginar cómo los habrían conseguido con unas pocas semanas de anticipación.

Draco asintió, deseando poder haberle preguntado a Ebby más acerca de la poción que había hecho.

—Verán, no hay evidencia de casos de pérdida de memoria asociados con la maldicionificación del _perfidio. _Locura, sí… tendencias homicidas, depresión extrema…

Harry tragó audiblemente. —¿Depresión?

Guadalupe hizo una pausa para mirarlo evaluativamente antes de continuar. —El hecho de que los involucrados fueran personas altamente entrenadas y magos muy poderosos puede haber sido un factor. Pero mi sospecha es que ustedes alteraron el hechizo de alguna manera significativa. Y eso es bastante interesante. —Levantó su café de nuevo, casi luciendo emocionada por la perspectiva.

Harry hizo un ruidito de frustración. —Pero, ¿puede ayudarnos a romperlo? ¿Preferiblemente lo antes posible?

—Quizá. Mi contrahechizo ha funcionado en repetidas ocasiones bajo condiciones de laboratorio… claro que sólo hemos removido un _perfidio _controlado y no uno maldicionificado, así que no hay garantía de que funcionará bajo ese contexto.

—¿Maldicionificado? —preguntó Harry.

Guadalupe arqueó las cejas. —¿Ustedes no usan ese término para un hechizo que ha fallado y se convierte en maldición?

—No tenemos una palabra para eso —dijo Hermione, dándole una significativa mirada a Harry.

—Pero, al menos podemos intentar romperlo —intervino Draco—. ¿O no?

Guadalupe inhaló profundamente antes de responder. —Hay otro factor que me preocupa. La poción es el medio a través del cual la magia entra en el cuerpo, por supuesto. Pero en aquellos días, las brujas y los magos del Nuevo Mundo no usaban varitas para enfocar su magia. En orden de atar a las personas involucradas, un objeto de metal de gran valor para cada mago era arrojado dentro de la poción junto con una pequeña cantidad de sangre de cada uno. —Le echó un vistazo a Hermione antes de continuar—. Podemos romper el hechizo al invertir la poción en la manera usual, pero necesitaremos los objetos y la sangre para completar el proceso.

—¿La sangre? —preguntó Harry, poniéndose pálido. Miró a Hermione, quien estaba observando fijamente su taza—. Eso es imposible, desafortunadamente. Ron está…

—Me temo que no podemos proceder sin eso —suspiró Guadalupe—. La magia de la sangre es muy poderosa. La ciencia mágica moderna todavía no ha encontrado su camino.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando una sensación de desesperanza los invadió.

—Debe de haber otra manera de hacerlo —dijo Harry al fin—. Esto no se trata solamente de recuperar recuerdos. Estamos al borde de una guerra. Necesitamos descubrir qué fue lo que pasó con Voldemort, de una vez por todas.

—Entiendo —dijo Guadalupe—, pero…

Hermione contuvo el aliento y todo el mundo volteó a verla. Estaba mirando fijamente a sus niños con una extraña expresión en la cara.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Manny, girándose para examinarlos también.

—Harley —susurró Hermione. Estaba muy pálida.

—¿Harley? —preguntó Harry, levantándose de su silla.

Draco observó al niño, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que estaba mal.

—Podríamos… —Hermione cerró los ojos y pareció armarse de valor—. Es tan parecido a Ron. Hasta Molly dice que sus fotos de bebés son idénticas. ¿Y si usamos… su sangre? —Apartó la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzada de sugerirlo.

Todos se giraron a mirar a Harley, que estaba absorto tratando de meterse un Cheerio en la nariz.

Guadalupe asintió, tenía el ceño fruncido. —Es una idea genial, Hermione. La magia de la sangre usa el ADN como vinculante, lo sabes, pero sólo con ciertos genes. Puede ser que no sea necesaria la misma sangre, si tenemos suerte.

—Sí —dijo Hermione, asintiendo—. Eso es justo lo que estaba pensando. —Harry la miró sorprendido y Hermione se sonrojó—. _Sí _conozco algo acerca de la ciencia de la magia de la sangre, ¿sabes? —dijo, levantando la cabeza un poco—. No he tenido oportunidad de estudiarla formalmente, pero la Biblioteca Mágica de Londres tiene suscripciones a muchas de las revistas internacionales más importantes de la ciencia mágica y…

—¿Te pasas tus horas de almuerzo metida ahí, o qué? —preguntó Harry.

—A veces —respondió Hermione, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Miró de nuevo a Harley, quien ya estaba comiéndose su Cheerio glaseado con mocos.

—Entonces también sabes que el niño debe dar su sangre de manera voluntaria —dijo Guadalupe en voz baja—. De otra manera, la magia no funcionará correctamente.

Hermione asintió, luciendo preocupada otra vez. —Es lo suficientemente grande como para entender un poco. Le preguntaré. —Manny estiró su mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la de Hermione. Ella se la apretó en respuesta.

Draco miró a Harry, que estaba todavía mirando a Harley con una expresión tensa en la cara. —Esto es una locura —dijo Draco—. Ni siquiera sabemos si funcionará.

—Pero es nuestra única oportunidad —respondió Harry—. Si Harley accede, creo que debemos intentarlo.

Todos miraron a Harley, quien sonrió ante la mención de su nombre. —¿Me pueden dar más zumo? —preguntó.

**--oOoOoOo--**

Draco salió de la chimenea del apartamento de Harry con la varita en alto.

—Todo está bien —dijo Harry a un par de metros de distancia, sacudiéndose la ceniza de las mangas—. Ya no hay nadie.

—Ciertamente dejaron su tarjeta de presentación. —El apartamento había sido destrozado: los muebles estaban volcados, los platos, quebrados, papeles regados por todos lados.

Comenzaron a ejecutar hechizos de limpieza en silencio, moviéndose de habitación en habitación. Draco buscó residuos de magia mientras trabajaba, pero parecía que mucho del desastre había sido hecho a mano. El daño era indiscriminado, como si hubiera sido realizado apresuradamente.

—¿Alguna idea de quién fue? —preguntó Draco cuando ya casi habían terminado de poner todo en orden.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Me pregunto si estaban detrás de nosotros o si buscaban algo más.

—¿Detrás de qué piensas que estaban? —Draco se sentó en el sofá, sintiéndose un poco mareado.

—¿De la llave, tal vez? —Harry se encogió de hombros—. En realidad no sabemos quién más sabe algo acerca del hechizo. Quizá alguien no quiere que lo rompamos.

Inmediatamente, Cho Chang se le vino a Draco a la cabeza, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Tenía el presentimiento de que Harry lo objetaría. —¿Has pensado qué podría ser tu llave?

Harry se sentó a su lado, luciendo cansado. —No tengo idea. La madre de Manny dice que debió haber sido un objeto metálico de gran valor sentimental, y yo no tengo nada así.

Draco lo estudió durante un momento. —¿No serían tus anteojos? Quiero decir, no son completamente de metal, pero… eso explicaría el porqué te rehúsas a aprender el hechizo de corrección de la vista.

Harry bufó. —Si fueron mis anteojos, entonces estamos en problemas. Este par apenas tiene un año conmigo, los otros los doné.

—Ah. ¿No tienes elaboradas hebillas de cinturón? ¿Monedas de la suerte?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No.

—¿No podría ser que tengas la famosa espada de Godric Gryffindor guardada en una alacena?

Harry por fin sonrió ante eso. —Sí, seguro. Déjame ir a buscarla.

Ambos bostezaron al mismo tiempo y luego se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—Dios, estoy muerto —dijo Draco, frotándose los ojos—. ¿Dónde nos quedaremos esta noche?

—Hermione quiere que nos quedemos con ella. Seguramente está trabajando en reforzar las protecciones mientras nosotros hablamos. —Harry frunció el ceño—. Por supuesto, probablemente estaríamos bien aquí. ¿Por qué regresaría quienquiera que haya hecho esto, después de todo?

Draco reprimió una respuesta sarcástica. Se sentiría mucho mejor cuando regresaran a la casa de Hermione. —Me pregunto cómo se llevarán la madre de Manny y Snape.

—Seguramente de maravilla —respondió Harry, subiendo los pies a la mesita de la sala—. Por lo que Hermione dijo cuando Snape contestó su carta, parecía que él sabía quién era ella.

—Hubiera sido interesante estar en semejante reunión —dijo Draco, ahogando otro bostezo. Harry arqueó una ceja en respuesta, y Draco cambió de tema una vez más—. Manny y Hermione parecen haberse arreglado, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Harry arrugando el entrecejo—. ¿Él estará…? ¿Tú crees que realmente vaya en serio con ella?

—Manny piensa que está enamorado. Al menos, lo estaba hace dos semanas.

Harry parecía pensativo. —Eso fue demasiado rápido, ¿no? Quiero decir, apenas la conoce.

Draco decidió reprimirse de señalar que Harry y él básicamente estaban en la misma situación.

Recogieron suficiente ropa para los dos, por lo menos para un par de días, y luego tomaron turnos para ducharse mientras el otro vigilaba.

Draco encontraba difícil de creer que hubieran pasado apenas veinticuatro horas desde que había despertado en ese mismo apartamento después de dos días de estar inconciente. Sentía como si hubieran transcurrido varios días desde que había estado debajo de esa misma ducha, poniéndose el champú de Harry.

Le dio un breve ataque de tos mientras se secaba, lo que le provocó que su recientemente sanada costilla le molestara. Harry se asomó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Draco hizo gestos, frotándose el pecho—. Creo que es sólo la abstinencia… no puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que me fumé un cigarrillo. —El pensamiento de fumar provocó que su cabeza zumbara por la anticipación.

—Qué bueno. —Harry sonrió y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

—Ni tanto —gruñó Draco—. Me fumaría uno ahora mismo si pudiera.

—Entonces, qué mal que no puedas hacerlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí? —preguntó Draco un par de minutos después mientras se ponía uno de los suéteres de Harry.

—Tres años y medio —respondió Harry, mirando alrededor de la habitación cariñosamente—. Finalmente, en el 2000 conseguí vender la casa de mi padrino y compré esto.

—Pudiste haber comprado algo más grande —comentó Draco. Nunca había estado en la casa de los Black en Grimmauld Place, pero imaginaba que Harry la había vendido por mucha más cantidad de lo que le había costado ese apartamento.

—No necesitaba nada más grande —dijo Harry—. Y esto era mío, la primera cosa real que yo compraba, que yo mismo elegía.

Draco hizo gestos. —Bueno… ¿podrías costarte un decorador, al menos?

Harry rodó los ojos. —¿Listo para irte?

Draco asintió. Harry levantó la bolsa donde habían puesto su ropa y se dirigieron de regreso a la sala para usar la red flu.

—Tú primero —dijo Harry—. Necesito sellar las protecciones detrás de nosotros. —Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, reacio a marcharse.

Draco le sonrió. —Volverás pronto.

—Lo sé —respondió Harry con un suspiro. Distraídamente le daba vueltas a la varita entre sus dedos—. ¿Sabes? Cuando lo compré, no creí que estaría viviendo aquí yo solo.

—No viviste solo. Cho estuvo contigo aquí también.

—Sí, pero esos no son los mejores recuerdos. Y al final, terminé quedándome solo otra vez.

Draco respiró profundamente. —Bueno… si las cosas no salen mal después de esto… ¿tu oferta sigue estando en pie?

—¿Mi oferta? —Harry parpadeó y luego se sonrojó—. Oh, de mudarte. Sí, por supuesto.

Draco abrió la boca, pero no pudo pensar en otra cosa qué decir. Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro.

Al final, Harry sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Draco con el dorso de su mano. —No quiero presionarte. Tenemos tiempo, lo sabes.

Draco le correspondió la sonrisa, aunque personalmente presentía que tiempo era la única cosa que no tenían. Sumergió sus dedos en el recipiente de los polvos flu y se introdujo en las llamas verdes.

**--oOoOoOo--**

Hermione y Guadalupe estaban sentadas en el sofá cuando Draco salió de la chimenea. Levantaron la mirada hacia él y luego continuaron con su conversación.

—Tus niños son hermosos —dijo Guadalupe.

—Gracias —respondió Hermione mientras limpiaba la cara de Cally con un dedo ensalivado. La niña se retorció para zafarse, haciendo gestos.

—¿Te gustaría tener más hijos algún día?

—¡Mamá! —siseó Manny desde su asiento en la mesa del comedor. Estaba hojeando un ejemplar de _El Profeta._

Hermione le echó a Manny una mirada de reojo, sonriendo divertida. —Ah, no lo sé. Ya veremos. ¿Cuántos niños tuvo usted?

—Cuatro —respondió Guadalupe—. Pero Manny es mi bebé.

Manny hizo gestos de dolor y escondió la cabeza detrás del periódico.

—¿Por qué hablas gracioso? —preguntó Cally, observando la arrugada cara de Guadalupe.

—Porque soy de Texas, dulzura —respondió ella.

Draco sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba Manny. A pesar de que las cosas continuaban estando tensas entre ellos, Draco se sentía mucho más cómodo con él que con mujeres hablando de niños.

—Hay un reportaje aquí acerca de la explosión en la reunión de Mortífagos —le dijo Manny a Draco tan pronto se sentó—. Alguien se está adjudicando la responsabilidad.

—¿Quién?

—Un grupo que se hace llamar "Los Elegidos del Señor Oscuro" —Soltó un bufido—. ¿Qué obsesión tienen estas personas con los nombres raros, además?

—¿Qué más dice? —preguntó Draco.

—Declaran que estaban tratando de "asesinar al traidor Lucius Malfoy". Ciertamente, tu padre ha fastidiado a mucha gente.

—Siempre hace eso. ¿El reportaje dice algo sobre él?

Manny negó con la cabeza. —Sólo que no se ha dejado ver desde el sábado, cuando salió del hospital. —Manny levantó la vista del periódico—. ¿Dónde está Harry?

Draco se volteó hacia la chimenea. —Venía justo detrás de mí.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Mierda —espetó Draco, corriendo a toda velocidad de regreso a la chimenea. Cogió un puño de polvos flu y gritó la dirección de Harry. Casi inmediatamente, estaba de nuevo saliendo por la chimenea de Hermione.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Su chimenea está protegida, no pude entrar —dijo Draco—. Pero, no entiendo. Él debía ser el único que podía cerrarla. ¿A dónde ha ido?

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros durante un momento, inseguros. Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por el piso, con la mente trabajando a toda velocidad.

—Quizá alguien lo interceptó en su camino aquí —dijo Hermione con la frente arrugada de preocupación.

—¿Eso es posible? —preguntó Manny.

Draco asintió. —Aunque es muy difícil. Tendrían que hacerlo al mismo tiempo y ser muy precisos. —Sintió una opresión en el pecho… ¿y si algo le había pasado? ¿Y si…?

Detrás de él, hubo un despliegue de llamas verdes y Harry salió de la chimenea. Le sonrió a Hermione. —No sabía que ya habían regresado de su reunión con Snape. ¿Cómo les fue?

—¿Dónde coño estabas? —gritó Draco. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione y Manny dijeron algo parecido, con el resultado de que el salón estalló en gritos.

Harry retrocedió hasta la chimenea, impresionado. —¿Qué? ¡Sólo me desvié un poco en mi camino hacia acá!

—¡Debiste habérmelo dicho! —espetó Draco—. No teníamos idea de qué era lo que te había sucedido.

—¡Lo siento! —respondió Harry, levantando una bolsa de papel color café que traía en la mano—. En el último minuto, recordé que había algo que necesitaba recoger, eso es todo.

Draco apretó los dientes y apartó la vista, enojado y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno… gracias a Dios que estás a salvo —dijo Hermione, dándole a Harry una severa mirada.

Harry lucía entre aturrullado y molesto, pero no respondió nada. En vez de eso, retorció el anillo que traía en la mano, como lo hacía siempre que estaba perturbado.

Draco lo tomó de la mano y se la apretó. Su corazón todavía latía con fuerza, y estaba casi abrumado por la urgencia de abrazarlo.

Harry le correspondió el apretón. —Disculpa —susurró.

—Está bien —respondió Draco con un suspiro. Más tarde reñiría a Harry por eso. En ese momento tenían cosas más importantes de qué hablar. Se obligó a girarse hacia Hermione y Guadalupe—. Y… ¿cómo les fue en la reunión con Snape?

—Fantástico —dijo Hermione echándole un vistazo a Guadalupe—. Ya comenzó a trabajar con la poción de inversión. Estará lista para hoy en la noche.

—¿Hoy en la noche? —preguntó Draco, sintiendo dolor de estómago. ¿Tan pronto? Harry apretó su mano y luego la soltó.

—Y tiene varias y buenas ideas acerca de los sustitutos que ustedes pudieron haber usado en la poción —continuó Guadalupe—. Necesito hacer un poco de trabajo de laboratorio para revisar, pero es posible que hayamos encontrado una explicación para su pérdida de memoria.

—Estaba muy interesado en el trabajo de usted, ¿verdad? —le dijo Hermione a Guadalupe—. Hasta ha leído su artículo acerca del impacto de la magia europea en las tradiciones mágicas del Nuevo Mundo.

Guadalupe movió una mano en señal de modestia, aunque también estaba sonriendo. —Severus es un hombre muy inteligente y erudito.

—¿De verdad usted va a invitarlo a hablar durante su conferencia? —preguntó Hermione con un tono de sobrecogimiento en la voz.

Draco no tuvo que mirar a Harry para saber que estaba rodando los ojos.

—Sí, pero eso no es lo importante en este momento. —Guadalupe se giró hacia Harry—. Tengo entendido que están completamente seguros de quiénes estuvieron involucrados en el hechizo, y que han identificado dos de los tres objetos vinculantes.

—Sí —respondió Harry. Levantó su mano—. El anillo de Ron y el brazalete de Draco. Pero no sabemos cuál fue mi llave.

—¿No tienes ninguna joya con valor sentimental?

—No —respondió Harry—. Hasta revisé mi apartamento hoy, pero no pude encontrar nada. Simplemente no tengo idea de qué fue lo que pude haber usado como llave.

Guadalupe inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Por qué le dices _llave_?

Harry hizo una pausa, luciendo sorprendido. —Bueno, Draco y yo hemos estado soñando acerca de eso, y en nuestros sueños, él… Ron, habla de llaves.

Guadalupe frunció el ceño. —Nunca había escuchado que nadie usara ese término para referirse a un objeto vinculante. Al menos, no es el estándar en la literatura histórica. —Hizo una pausa, y entonces arqueó una ceja—. ¿Estás seguro de que el sueño no se refiere _literalmente _a una llave?

Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro.

Harry silbó. —Maldición. ¿Realmente es así de simple?

—Ron me dijo: "Harry ya trae una llave" —le dijo Draco—. Nunca se me había ocurrido que en realidad lo que quería decir era que traías una _llave de verdad._

Meneando la cabeza, Harry se rebuscó en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un llavero con tres llaves. Levantó una y la hizo brillar ante la luz de la lámpara. —En ese tiempo acababa de comprar el apartamento. Seguramente era el objeto metálico más importante para mí en ese momento. Tiene que ser.

Draco exhaló, aliviado, y se volteó a ver a Guadalupe. —Entonces, supongo que estamos listos. Sólo espero que lo hagamos todo bien.

—Hay una cosa más —dijo Guadalupe todavía con el ceño fruncido—. El director Snape y yo estamos de acuerdo en que para hacerlo posible, debemos intentar convocar el contrahechizo en el mismo lugar donde fue conjurado el original. Después de todo, la magia negra también vincula los lugares al igual que a las personas y los objetos. ¿Tienen idea de dónde pudo haber sido conjurado el hechizo?

Harry miró a Draco con el rostro inexpresivo, y Draco tragó. —En realidad… yo sí lo sé.

* * *

_Una disculpa por el retraso, me fue imposible tenerlo listo el domingo. Tampoco puedo prometer que este siguiente domingo estará el que sigue porque justo ahora estoy en las semanas finales en la Uni y los profes se emocionan dejando muchos trabajos xD Pero lo intentaré!  
_

_Un beso y gracias por leer ;-)_


	23. Capítulo 11B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 11, 2ª Parte**

Pasaron seis insoportables horas antes de que Snape les informara que la poción efectivamente estaría lista esa noche. Las noticias fueron recibidas con una mezcla de emociones de parte de todos, menos de Guadalupe.

Hermione había estallado en lágrimas tres veces ante el pensamiento de tener que ver a su hijo derramando sangre para la poción. Ella y Manny ya habían hablado con Harley ese mismo día acerca de eso, y Harley había accedido sin dudarlo.

—No creo que esté entendiendo —dijo Hermione otra vez, con voz temblorosa—. ¿Cómo podría entender?

—Cariño, no ha hablado de otra cosa desde entonces —dijo Manny, acariciándole el cabello.

—Pero no deja de preguntar cuánto le va a doler. ¿Y si…?

—Si no quiere hacerlo no lo obligaremos. Tiene que ser elección suya.

—Pero…

Harry jaló a Draco hacia él y le susurró: —¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar? Tengo un mal presentimiento…

—No te preocupes —dijo Draco—. Funcionará.

—No puedo creer que vamos a marchar a casa de tu padre y esperar que simplemente se quede a un lado mientras hacemos eso.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si está ahí —replicó Draco—. Por otra parte, no vamos a marchar. Entraremos caminando graciosamente, al menos.

Harry soltó una risa sin humor, negando con la cabeza y frotándose la barbilla con una mano.

—Ustedes dos necesitan un _depilo_ —dijo Hermione. Se giraron para verla negar con la cabeza y con una expresión de paciente exasperación en la cara—. Lucen bastante desaliñados.

—Me gusta estar así —dijo Harry, sonriéndole—. Creo que voy a dejar que me crezca la barba.

—Bonita barba de cactus vas a tener ahí —comentó Manny, sonriéndole a Harry.

Afortunadamente, la broma no fue entendida por Harry. Draco se rió tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Era también que necesitaba reírse… no estaba seguro de que pudiera volverlo a hacer más.

* * *

—_¿Diga?_

—Heather, soy Draco. ¿Puedes hablar?

—_¡Draco! Oh, Dios, estás… ¡Lucius estaba furioso por no poder encontrarte! Si supiera que yo estoy hablando…_

—Entonces será mejor que no se dé cuenta. ¿En dónde está?

—_Aquí. —_Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. _Ha estado reuniéndose con gente rara durante todo el día._

—Necesito que hagas algo para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Es muy, muy importante.

—_Lo intentaré, pero…_

—Necesito que esta noche lo saques de la casa y lo mantengas fuera el mayor tiempo posible.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado. —_No sé si pueda hacer eso._

—Heather, es asunto de vida o muerte. Sé que será difícil, pero… —Draco hizo una pausa, y entonces cambió de táctica—. Está en peligro. Creo que esta noche va a ocurrir algo. Si se queda en esa casa, será asesinado.

Heather jadeó. —_¿Él lo sabe?_

—No, y es extremadamente importante que no lo averigüe. Yo voy a encargarme de todo y él no debe verse involucrado. Ni siquiera debe saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—_Está bien. Ya pensaré en algo. Ten cuidado. —_Sonaba aterrorizada.

—Lo tendré. Gracias.

_Muggle estúpida, _pensó mientras apagaba el móvil de Hermione. _Será mejor que lo hayas entendido._

* * *

La silueta pálida y envuelta en túnica de Severus Snape lucía completamente fuera de lugar en la salita suburbana de Hermione. Soltó bufidos ante el mobiliario y frunció el ceño ante la decoración, negándose a sentarse y declinando la taza de té que Hermione le ofreció. Draco se habría reído si no fuera porque Harry estaba mirando a Snape con ojos furiosos desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Debo regresar al colegio —dijo Snape al fin con una expresión de molestia en la cara. Había ido a llevarles la poción de inversión y parecía poco dispuesto a quedarse más tiempo del necesario.

—¿No va a ayudarnos a romper el hechizo? —preguntó Hermione, todavía cargando en la mano la taza de té que había sido para él. Parecía estar viéndolo bajo una nueva luz debido a los elogios que Guadalupe le había otorgado.

—Voy a dejarlos en las muy capaces manos de la Doctora Gómez —respondió Snape acomodándose la capa—. Puedo asegurarles que tiene mucha más experiencia que yo en la materia. —Asintió hacia Guadalupe, que sonrió cálidamente.

Draco no podía recordar a nadie actuar como si realmente _le gustara_ Snape. Harry masculló algo en voz baja pero Snape pareció no darse cuenta.

—Buena suerte —dijo Snape mientras se giraba hacia la chimenea—. La necesitarán.

Un instante después se había ido, dejando un caldero de poción gris y burbujeante en la mesa.

—Bueno —dijo Guadalupe, juntando las manos—. Supongo que estamos listos.

Hermione miró a Harry, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. —Manny y Guada van a encargarse de llevar la poción. Voy a dejar a Cally con una niñera y luego, Harley y yo los encontraremos ahí.

Harry asintió y se giró hacia Draco. —¿Listo?

—Casi —dijo Draco, mirando fijamente sus manos—. Primero necesito hacer una llamada telefónica.

* * *

El camino que conducía al castillo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Draco se estremeció, su capa no era suficiente para mantenerlo arropado bajo ese helado clima primaveral. Harry caminó a su lado, mirando alrededor nerviosamente.

—No me gusta esto —susurró Harry. Tenían que llegar primero a la cámara bajo el castillo, donde Draco estaba seguro que el hechizo original había sido conjurado.

—Heather me prometió que lo mantendría ocupado —dijo Draco—. Y tengo un plan de apoyo. Traes contigo el móvil de Hermione, ¿verdad?

—Es la tercera vez que te digo que sí. Y sigo creyendo que eso no tiene nada de apoyo.

Draco no respondió; en privado, estaba de acuerdo con Harry y confió en no necesitarlo.

El castillo surgió ante ellos, oscuro y aprensivo. No parecía que hubiera nadie adentro, pero eso no consiguió eliminar los nervios de Draco. Se detuvieron ante la enorme puerta principal.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —preguntó Harry. Draco asintió y entonces observó a Harry conjurar una serie de hechizos para detectar protecciones y encantamientos de seguridad.

—Nada —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. Eso no puede estar bien.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo. —Pero es un lugar enorme. Tal vez…

—Espera —dijo Harry, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado—. _Focusmenta. —_Brillantes hilos de luz verde aparecieron a todo lo ancho y largo de la puerta.

—Ah —dijo Draco—. Parece ser la misma maldición que usábamos para resguardar la puerta principal de la Mansión. Qué listo.

—¿Puedes quitarla?

Draco sonrió presuntuoso. —Por supuesto. —Requiere de una serie de hechizos complejos, pero no era un problema… yo era capaz de hacerlo antes, cuando era adolescente y andaba medio borracho, aquellas noches en las que me escapaba a los clubes gays.

Una vez que quitó la maldición de la puerta, giró el picaporte y la abrió. El recibidor estaba a oscuras y en silencio. No había ninguna luz encendida a lo largo del corredor en el piso superior. Parecía que no había nadie. Draco respiró profundamente y entró.

Sus pasos fueron amortiguados por la alfombra persa mientras cruzaban la entrada directamente al recibidor, y luego hasta el salón al que Lucius había llevado a Draco la semana anterior. Se detuvieron ante una pared desnuda.

Harry se giró hacia Draco y frunció el ceño. —¿Y ahora?

—Ebby —dijo Draco.

—¿Ebby? —repitió Harry.

—¡Ebby está feliz de ver a su amo Draco de nuevo! —dijo una vocecilla desde la altura de sus rodillas.

Harry dejó salir un sonido de sorpresa y dio un paso atrás, ya apuntándole a la criatura con su varita.

—Necesitamos entrar al cuarto que está ahí abajo —le dijo Draco a Ebby—. ¿Puedes abrirnos la puerta?

—Oh, sí —chilló Ebby, un poco más alto de lo que a Draco le hubiera gustado. Meneó su mano de dedos largos frente al muro, y entonces apareció la puerta.

—Quédate vigilando, Ebby. Si viene mi padre, quiero que encuentres una manera de avisarnos.

Ebby asintió y desapareció con un pop.

Harry miró fijamente el lugar donde había desaparecido la elfina, luciendo confundido.

—Vamos —dijo Draco—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Descendieron las escaleras internándose en la oscuridad, sólo con la luz de sus varitas guiándolos. Entre más descendían, más fantasmagórico, húmedo y frío se volvía el ambiente. Cuando la cámara subterránea se abrió ante ellos, Draco escuchó un jadeo detrás de él.

—He soñado con este lugar —susurró Harry, sus palabras haciendo eco sobre las paredes sombrías.

Draco sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerlo. —Ayúdame a encender esas antorchas.

En la temblorosa luz, el salón parecía más pequeño de lo que Draco lo recordaba. Se giró en su sitio, y entonces le asintió a Harry. —Es hora.

Harry se sacó un pequeño disco del bolsillo, lo colocó en el piso y agitó su varita sobre él. Después de que pasara un minuto completo, Draco y Harry se miraron el uno al otro. ¿Algo había salido mal?

Y entonces, Hermione se apareció junto a ellos, con un Harley blanco como la cera entre sus brazos. —¡Lo siento! Estaba discutiendo con este pequeño y no vi cuando apareció la señal. —Bajó a Harley y éste, rápidamente, se abrazó alrededor de sus piernas y enterró la cara en una de ellas—. Nunca antes se había aparecido —explicó Hermione—. ¿En dónde están Manny y Guada?

—Todavía no llegan —dijo Harry, echando un vistazo a la habitación.

—Este lugar es espantoso —comentó Hermione, arrugando la nariz—. Y a propósito, ¿en dónde estamos?

—En Escocia —le dijo Draco.

Con un curioso ruido húmedo, un caldero apareció junto a la señal. Todos pegaron un brinco, asustados. Segundos después, Manny y su madre aparecieron, junto con un muy reacio Severus Snape.

Draco le sonrió ampliamente. —¿Al final decidió venir?

—Necesitábamos su ayuda para portear la poción con seguridad —respondió Manny.

—Y supongo que esto es un evento interesante —contestó Snape, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer molesto.

—Muy bien —dijo Guadalupe, alejando a todos del caldero—. No perdamos el tiempo. —Metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una bolsita, cuyo contenido vació alrededor del caldero formando un círculo.

—Es sal —dijo Manny, aparentemente en respuesta a una pregunta de Hermione—. Mantiene alejados a los malos espíritus. —El tono de su voz sugería que él creía que eran tonterías.

—Ah, sí —dijo Hermione, sonando como si estuviera estudiando un bicho particularmente fascinante—. En la época de donde proviene este hechizo, se consideraba que la sal tenía grandes cualidades mágicas.

Harry se acercó a Draco, y éste se dio cuenta, asustado, que no había tenido oportunidad de decir lo que había planeado. Había querido decirle a Harry una vez más que lo amaba, que siempre lo amaría sin importar lo que ocurriera esa noche. Harry se giró para mirarlo, y los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro.

—Estamos listos —dijo Guadalupe. Ella estaba parada afuera del círculo de sal, la temblorosa luz provocando sombras fantasmagóricas sobre su cara. Snape se quedó de pie al otro lado del círculo frente a ella, mirando a Draco y a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, dando un paso delante.

—Los tres entrarán al círculo. Una vez dentro, ninguna parte de su cuerpo puede salir de él hasta que el hechizo se complete. —Guadalupe miró a Harley, que finalmente se soltó de la pierna de Hermione—. ¿Lo comprendes?

Harley asintió con un gesto inexpresivo en la cara.

—Cuando entren en el círculo, lleven con ustedes los objetos vinculantes en la mano izquierda. Entren al mismo tiempo.

Se posicionaron alrededor del círculo, moviéndose un poco cuando Harley insistió en pararse en cierto punto específico. Harry le dio el anillo de Ron, envolviendo sus deditos alrededor de él.

—Agárralo fuerte —le dijo Harry, acariciándolo del cabello. Harley asintió y miró hacia el techo. Harry sacó su llavero de un bolsillo y le retiró la llave del apartamento. La apretó firmemente dentro de su puño.

—Ya —dijo Guadalupe, y los tres entraron dentro del círculo de sal.

La poción continuaba burbujeando. Olía raro, como a agua de mar, y casi parecía tornasolada bajo las luces de las antorchas.

Draco le echó un vistazo a Snape y lo vio estudiando la escena con interés. Sus ojos se encontraron, y una máscara de indiferencia cubrió sus facciones una vez más.

—Primero, la sangre —dijo Guadalupe. Agitó su varita y tres viales pequeños aparecieron en el aire frente a ellos.

—¿Cómo vamos a…? —preguntó Harry.

—Con eso —dijo Snape, y un diminuto cuchillo plateado emergió del mismo caldero. La grisácea poción resbaló por su superficie y el cuchillo brilló bajo la tenue luz.

—¿Quién primero? —preguntó Draco.

Guadalupe se encogió de hombros. —No importa. Pero debemos añadir la sangre al mismo tiempo.

—Yo lo haré primero —dijo Harry, alcanzando el cuchillo con una mano.

—Será mejor en el antebrazo —dijo Snape con característico desinterés.

—¿En serio? —masculló Harry—. Nunca lo habría adivinado. —Tomando el cuchillo con la mano derecha, se hizo un pequeño corte en la parte interna de su antebrazo. Susurró un hechizo y la sangre brotó de la herida, formando glóbulos en el aire por encima de su piel. Atrapó la sangre dentro del vial más cercano y luego le pasó el cuchillo a Draco.

Draco repitió el proceso, consciente de que los ojos de Harley estaban sobre él mientras se hacía el corte. Apretó las mandíbulas para evitar hacer muecas del dolor, no queriendo asustar al niño más de lo que era necesario. Cuando su sangre llenó el vial, le pasó el cuchillo a Harley.

Harley lo tomó y lo observó durante un momento. Draco contuvo el aliento; si Harley se negaba, ahí acababa todo. Pero entonces Harley asintió, como si tomara una decisión. Presionó la navaja contra la pálida piel de su antebrazo, enterrándola dentro de su propia piel.

Hermione sollozó, aunque el sonido fue sofocado contra la camisa de Manny. Todos los demás guardaban silencio.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Harley mientras se observaba la sangre que cubría la herida que se había hecho, pero no caía ni una gota. Harry convocó el hechizo para recoger sangre y Harley la miró dirigirse y llenar el vial, casi fascinado.

No había dicho ni una palabra y lo hizo todo sin cometer ni un error. Todos habían estado preocupados de confiar semejante responsabilidad a un niño tan pequeño, pero hasta ese momento lo estaba haciendo bien.

Su rostro se quedó sin expresión durante un momento, y entonces miró hacia Hermione, que continuaba sollozando contra la camisa de Manny. —Está bien, mami.

—Muy bien, Harley —le dijo Harry—. Presiona tu mano contra la herida. —Harley asintió y miró de nuevo hacia el techo, luciendo aturdido.

Guadalupe caminó una vez alrededor del círculo, examinando los viales llenos de sangre. —Estamos listos para continuar. ¿Severus?

Snape avanzó y agitó su varita. Los viales se vaciaron por sí solos dentro de la poción. En segundos, humo púrpura comenzó a brotar en espiral. Snape lo estudió y asintió, satisfecho.

—¿Tienen sus objetos listos? —preguntó Guadalupe.

—Oh, no —dijo Harry. Draco se giró y lo vio mirando fijamente su llave. La sangre pareció abandonarle la cara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Esta no es —respondió Harry, negando con la cabeza—. Oh, Dios. Esta es una copia. Tiene el logotipo del cerrajero. Me la hicieron hace apenas un año. —Levantó la mirada hacia Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos—. No puede ser la que yo usé.

Draco gimió cuando se dio cuenta. —La otra llave, la que me diste…

—¡Sí! Ésa debe ser. —Expectante, Harry miró a Draco.

Draco tragó. —No la tengo conmigo. Está en el apartamento. —Apartó la vista, la pesada sensación en su estómago se estaba convirtiendo en náuseas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, inseguros de qué hacer.

—¡Amo! —chilló una voz. Cuatro varitas apuntaron a la elfina doméstica que se acababa de aparecer, y ella se encogió cubriéndose con las manos.

—¡Ebby! —Draco sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

—¡El amo Lucius viene! —gritó ella, mirándolos a todos entre los dedos—. ¡Ha estado golpeando a la muggle mentirosa y ahora viene aquí con otros magos! Ebby está avisando al amo Draco, como se lo prometió.

—Mierda —siseó Draco.

Ebby desapareció con un pop, y se escucharon pasos de gente bajando las escaleras.

Fue uno de esos momentos, Draco lo reflexionaría después, en los que el tiempo parecía ir más lento. Vio con absoluta claridad qué era lo que tenía que hacer y no se dejó dominar por el pánico.

—Harry, dame el móvil —le pidió.

Harry se rebuscó en los bolsillos y lo sacó. Fue un milagro que tuviera señal. Era bastante débil, apenas con una barra, y Draco contuvo el aliento mientras buscaba el último número marcado y presionaba _enviar_. En cuanto respondieron, no esperó y gritó: —¡Ya! ¡Ya! —sobre el auricular.

—_Entendido —_escuchó justo antes de finalizar la llamada.

—Tenemos solamente unos pocos minutos antes de que la poción se deteriore —dijo Snape. Su voz era espantosamente calmada.

—¿En dónde está la otra llave? —preguntó Hermione, sonando casi sin aliento—. Puedo aparecerme dentro del apartamento y tomarla.

—En alguna parte del piso —le dijo Draco. Notó la mirada de Harry clavada sobre él y sintió una punzada de remordimiento, pero lo hizo a un lado—. Estaba parado ante la chimenea cuando se me cayó.

Hermione asintió, y luego miró a Harry con la frente surcada de arrugas. —Prométeme que no le pasará nada a Harley.

—¡Ve! —dijo Harry, haciéndole señas—. Estaremos bien.

Hermione miró a Harley y luego desapareció. Harley lloriqueó, observando el punto donde su madre había desaparecido un momento antes. Harry acercó a Harley hacia él, con la varita lista.

Los pasos en la escalera se escuchaban más cerca cada vez, y todos se giraron hacia la puerta. Draco vio a Manny y a Guadalupe intercambiar una mirada y levantar sus varitas. Él apuntó la suya hacia la puerta justo cuando una silueta imprecisa estuvo a la vista.

La túnica de Lucius se remolinó a su alrededor cuando éste se detuvo justo al entrar al salón, levantando polvo del suelo. La luz de las antorchas arrojaba sombras sobre sus facciones angulosas, provocando que su expresión de enojo se viera más severa. Varios magos lo flanqueaban; de inmediato, Draco reconoció a Avery y a Snead, y las otras caras le resultaban también familiares. Ninguno de ellos parecía muy contento.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —bramó Lucius, ya apuntándole a Draco con su varita. Los otros magos a su lado apuntaron a los demás en la habitación.

—Haciendo una pequeña barbacoa —bromeó Draco—. ¿No recibiste la invitación?

La expresión de Lucius se ensombreció aún más. —Debí haber sabido que no podía confiar en ti. Debí haber adivinado que me traicionarías a la primera oportunidad.

La mano de Draco apretó más la varita. —Sí, debiste haberlo sabido. ¿Por qué debería yo tenerte lealtad a _ti_?

—¡Y tú! —Lucius giró su atención hacia Snape—. Todo este tiempo has fingido ser leal a mí pero hace tres años le ayudaste, ¿verdad?

Los labios de Snape se torcieron en una sonrisa sarcástica. —Como siempre, Lucius, eres incapaz de ver más allá de tu mezquina ambición. —Su varita estaba apuntándole a Snead.

—No volveré a hacer el tonto —dijo Lucius, de nuevo girándose a mirar a Draco—. Si este secreto va a ser revelado, será en mis propios términos.

—Tú quieres saberlo tanto como nosotros —replicó Draco—. ¿Qué diferencia hay que sea con tus términos o con los nuestros? El resultado es…

—¡Porque es mi vida la que está en riesgo! —siseó Lucius—. Mi reputación, mi posición, mi mera existencia depende de que esa información permanezca en secreto. —Dirigió su furiosa mirada hacia Harry, que empujó a Harley detrás de él. Los ojos de Lucius se clavaron en los de Draco—. ¿Y si fallaron al contener al Señor Oscuro? ¿Y si fuera posible que él regresara?

—¿Y si está muerto? —preguntó Harry.

Lucius palideció, lo cual sólo lo hizo parecer más enojado. —Cualquiera que haya sido su destino, yo fui parte de él. Y seré culpado… no por el Ministerio, pero sí por ésos que le son fieles al Lord. Si esto continúa, sellará mi destino.

—¡Estás hablando tonterías, Malfoy! —espetó Snape, su tono lleno de molestia—. Lo hecho, hecho está. Si ellos recuerdan o no, no cambia nada.

—Te equivocas —gruñó Lucius—. Todo cambiará. Es imposible mantener tales secretos.

—Te equivocas _tú _—respondió Snape—. Siempre se puede hacer un _fidelius._

Draco se giró a mirar a Snape. ¿Realmente estaba ofreciéndole…?

—¡He sido personalmente responsable de mantener la paz y estabilidad en nuestra sociedad durante estos tres años! —espetó Lucius, la mano que sostenía su varita le temblaba mientras apuntaba a Snape—. ¡_No_ permitiré que me quiten eso!

—Está alardeando —masculló Harry, negando con la cabeza.

—He estado trabajando durante más de un año para obtener esta información —continuó Lucius con voz baja y ronca—. Una vez que ustedes terminen con su hechicito para contrarrestar, por el bien de todos les borraré la memoria. Yo seré el único que sabrá la verdad.

Harry hizo un sonido que pareció una risa. —¿Y crees que vamos a cooperar contigo? Estás demente.

—Los mataré, entonces —respondió Lucius.

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo. —La varita de Harry estaba ya apuntándole de nuevo a Lucius, su rostro deformado con una expresión de odio que Draco no le había visto en años—. De hecho, _insisto_ en que lo hagas.

Era difícil decir quien lanzó la primera maldición, pero rayos de luz comenzaron a volar por toda la habitación, zumbando sobre sus cabezas y rebotando en las paredes. Guadalupe cayó rápidamente y Manny se abrió paso hasta ella, rugiendo. Snape consiguió bloquear todo lo que Avery le mandaba, pero pronto estuvo eludiendo también las maldiciones de Snead.

—¡Nada entra aquí! —gritó Harry, luchando por mantener a un curioso Harley detrás de él—. Y tampoco podemos lanzar ningún hechizo. ¡El círculo de sal realmente funciona!

Draco gimió de frustración. —¡Pero los superan en número, y nosotros sólo podemos quedarnos aquí y mirar!

Manny se dejó caer sobre la magullada figura de su madre al otro lado de la habitación, y Snape fue dejado a solas contra cinco adversarios.

—Voy a salir —dijo Harry con una expresión de fiereza en la cara—. Quédate aquí con Harley.

Draco lo tomó del brazo. —¡No puedes hacerlo! El hechizo…

—De todas maneras no conseguiremos romperlo —dijo Harry, mirando hacia Snape con algo parecido a la preocupación reflejado en la cara—. Snape no aguantará mucho contra ellos.

—Nadie querría que nos rindiéramos —dijo Draco, señalando hacia el bulto que Manny y su madre formaban en el suelo—. ¡Todo habrá sido para nada!

—¡Ya se ha acabado! —replicó Harry, torciendo su brazo para liberarse.

Escucharon un grito al otro lado del salón y se giraron para ver a cinco magos con túnica parados ahí, todas sus varitas apuntado hacia Lucius y sus lacayos. Uno de ellos era alguien que Draco reconoció inmediatamente.

—Ríndete, Malfoy —dijo Rodolfus Abernathy.

Lucius se quedó desconcertado durante un momento, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. —Abernathy, llegas justo a tiempo. Estos…

—Dije, _ríndete _—repitió Abernathy, dando un paso delante y presionando su varita contra la garganta de Lucius.

—¿Cómo te atreves…? —comenzó Lucius.

—Estúpido arrogante —gruñó Abernathy con expresión gélida—. ¿Realmente creíste que podías chantajearnos?

—Usaste a ese chico muggle contra nosotros —dijo el mago que estaba a su lado—, ¿y pensaste que nunca nos íbamos a dar cuenta que no estábamos solos?

—¿Ustedes…? ¿Colby? —preguntó Lucius, impactado.

—Él nos contó lo que has estado haciendo —dijo un hombre alto y delgado—. Nos contó a todos acerca de los demás. Y nos puso sobre aviso de que ibas a traicionarnos esta noche.

Lucius comenzó a responder, pero pareció cambiar de opinión. Miró fijamente hacia Abernathy con ojos penetrantes.

Abernathy le hizo una mueca de desprecio. —Al principio yo estaba sorprendido de que te hubieras vuelto en contra mía, especialmente porque tu propio hijo es… —No pudo terminar la frase, como si no pudiera decir la palabra—. Estaba temeroso y avergonzado. Pero _ahora, _Malfoy… ahora estoy simplemente furioso.

Se veía furioso, pensó Draco. Se veía como si estuviera lo suficientemente furioso como para matar a Lucius ahí mismo.

—No tenemos ninguna razón para volver a confiar en ti nunca más —dijo otro de los hombres de Abernathy, manteniendo su varita firmemente fija en Snead—. Queremos saber la verdad, y tú no interferirás.

En ese momento, Hermione apareció junto a la señal, apretándose el pecho y respirando agitada.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Harry. Draco tuvo que tomarlo de nuevo del brazo para prevenir que dejara el círculo.

Hermione gritó; acababa de descubrir a los recién llegados. Apretó algo firmemente en su mano. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Todo está bien —le aseguró Harry—. ¿La tienes?

Ella asintió y abrió su mano para revelar la llave.

Harry apuntó su varita hacia ella, y Draco contuvo el aliento. La llave atravesó la barrera de sal y llegó hasta la mano de Harry.

—Sólo les quedan algunos segundos —resolló Snape. Había sido golpeado con varias maldiciones justo antes de la llegada de Abernathy.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Draco.

Harry miró hacia el caldero, con los ojos muy abiertos. —No lo sé. Creo que se supone que debemos arrojar estas cosas dentro y beber la poción.

Draco sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara por lo que debió haber sido la décima ocasión durante ese día. —¡Pero yo no me lo puedo quitar! —dijo, señalando hacia su brazalete.

Harry lo observó. —Tampoco debiste quitártelo la vez anterior, entonces, ¿qué fue lo que hicimos?

—Tenemos que meter las manos dentro —dijo una vocecita.

Ambos se giraron a ver a Harley, que estaba parado junto al caldero y mirando fijamente la poción. Ésta burbujeaba y brillaba, humo de color lavanda se seguía formando sobre su superficie.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, mirando a Harley.

—Tenemos que agarrar las cosas y meter nuestras manos dentro —dijo Harley, como si fuera demasiado obvio—. No está caliente.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Draco, ya temeroso de escuchar la respuesta.

Harley les sonrió. —Mi papi me lo dijo.

Se le quedaron viendo. Draco sintió un extraño escalofrío. Harry parecía mareado.

—Tiene razón —dijo Draco—. No… sé cómo lo sé, pero…

Harry asintió, todavía mirando hacia Harley. Apretó fuertemente su llave dentro de su mano izquierda, pero le continuaba temblando. Parecía incapaz de hablar.

Los tres colocaron sus manos por encima del caldero. Draco respiró profundamente, nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Eso podía ser un terrible error o una grandiosa idea… y en ese momento no había modo de saberlo.

Draco se giró a ver a Harry. —Quiero que sepas…

—Lo sé —respondió—. Yo también.

Ambos miraron a Harley, cuya expresión en la cara era de intensa concentración.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Draco. Su mano comenzó a temblar—. Tres… dos… uno.

Sumergieron sus manos dentro de la poción. No estaba caliente en absoluto; de hecho, estaba placenteramente tibia y cubría su piel como si fuera aceite. Durante un momento, Draco se preguntó si no iba a ocurrir nada. Sabía que la piel absorbiendo las pociones tomaba un poco más de tiempo que…

Fue como si alguien hubiera encendido una luz muy brillante. La vista era cegadora, sobrecogedora, ensordecedora… tanto que Draco se escuchó a él mismo gritando de agonía. Escuchó que Harry y Harley también gritaban, sonando como si estuvieran muy lejos de él.

Y luego todo se oscureció.


	24. Capítulo 12A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 12, 1ª Parte**

_Jueves 18 de enero, 2001_

Draco le dio otra larga calada al porro que Li le había pasado.

La música del club retumbaba en su pecho mientras soplaba el humo de sabor acre, formando una columna sobre sus cabezas. Era el tipo de música que odiaba por regla general, pero cuando salía de ligue a los clubes gays muggles con un amigo —y este amigo siempre traía drogas particularmente buenas tanto del mundo muggle como del mágico— descubría que esa música le gustaba.

—Mierda —dijo roncamente.

—Es jodidamente bueno —respondió Li, cogiendo el porro entre sus dedos—. Esta mierda es totalmente dulce, tío. Marcus se la compró a un tipo Vudú por allá en el pueblo, y es una chingonería.

—_Una chingonería_ —repitió Draco con una enorme sonrisa, tratando de decir la palabra a toda velocidad. Se rió y le pasó un brazo a Li por encima de los hombros—. _Chingonería. _Se oye jodidamente bonito.

La respuesta de Li fue un suspiro exasperado. Draco comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los golpes de bajo y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás hasta golpearse contra la endeble pared del cubículo del baño.

—Muy bien —dijo, empujándose de la pared y enderezándose—. Estoy listo.

Li soltó una risita y le dio una última calada al porro. —¿Listo para qué?

—Para ir a _follar_. ¿Para qué más?

Se tambalearon de regreso a la pista de baile, zigzagueando entre la multitud de hombres escasos de ropa. Draco cogió a Li de la mano y lo acercó a él.

—Ése —casi gritó Draco, gesticulando con la cabeza hacia un joven que estaba a su izquierda.

Li arqueó una ceja en respuesta. —Últimamente te ha dado por joder sólo con _twinks_. Ése apenas tendrá la edad legal.

—Mejor aún —respondió Draco, sonriendo—. Tú te puedes quedar con su amiguito.

—Odio estos clubes mundanos —dijo Li, arrugando la nariz—. ¿Podemos ir solamente a echarle un vistazo al B-Boy, por favor?

—Yo ya he follado con todos los de ahí. Por otra parte, hoy es la noche de los 70. Todos los maricas vejetes salen a bailar.

—Mi madre estaría horrorizada si supiera que estoy follando con mundanos —dijo Li, envolviendo el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y haciendo un puchero. La madre de Li era una vieja bruja china cuyos prejuicios contra los muggles hacían que el padre de Draco pareciera benevolente.

Draco se rió. —¿Tu madre sabe al menos que eres gay?

Li ignoró la pregunta. —Sabes que tampoco me gusta tener sexo sin magia.

—Entonces vete al B-Boy y lígate un anciano agradecido —replicó Draco, empujándolo—. Yo quiero ese lindo _twink, _y lo quiero ahora. —Dejó a Li atrás y cercó al chico que había llamado su atención, bailando cada vez más próximo hasta que el chico levantó la vista y lo vio.

—Hola —dijo Draco, metiéndose entre el chico y el hombre con el que estaba bailando hasta ese momento. El hombre le lanzó una mirada furiosa y luego se dio la media vuelta.

—Hola —respondió el chico con una enorme sonrisa. Tenía el cabello color rubio rojizo, brillantes ojos azules, y era _sexy._

Draco lo jaló para acercarlo a él, sonriendo. —¿Quieres follar?

El chico se rió y su sonrisa se ensanchó. —Eres el tercero que me ha ofrecido eso esta noche.

—Qué afortunado fuiste al no aceptar las otras dos —dijo Draco, y lo besó.

* * *

Subieron a tropezones por las escaleras del edificio sin ascensor donde Draco tenía su apartamento, sobre la Avenida B, sin dejar de reír. El chico tenía dieciséis, se le salió, y esa noche se había escapado a hurtadillas de su casa. No tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir, había lloriqueado, así que si Draco quería follárselo, también tenía que dejarlo dormir en el apartamento.

El chico era más alto que Draco, y más fuerte también. Empujó a Draco contra la puerta de su apartamento y se molió contra él, ya con la polla dura. Draco susurró un hechizo para abrir la puerta, y lo que hizo fue abrir la bragueta de los vaqueros del chico: su erecto miembro golpeó el estómago de Draco.

—Uups —masculló Draco.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí —dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Draco envolvió sus dedos alrededor de esa erección desnuda y repitió el hechizo, ahora sí consiguiendo abrir la puerta.

El apartamento estaba en penumbras, así que Draco tuvo que guiar al chico rumbo a su pequeña habitación, todavía con la mano encima de su miembro. Se dejaron caer sobre la cama de Draco, chocando sus bocas juntas y recorriéndose y apretándose con las manos. En cuestión de minutos, Draco tuvo al chico boca abajo y un condón colocado en su propia erección.

Acababa de empezar a empujarse dentro del chico debajo de él, cuando éste se puso tenso.

Draco gimió. —No me digas que eres virgen.

—Bueno… —La voz del chico sonaba forzada.

Draco hizo gestos, pensando. Un poco de magia facilitaría las cosas. Simplemente, bastaría con aplicarle un encantamiento para borrarle la memoria después.

—_Diffundo _—susurró, presionando un dedo contra la apretada entrada del chico.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —gritó el chico. Draco pudo penetrar el relajado cuerpo con facilidad, y el chico gimoteo debajo de él—. Dios, eso… ohhhh…

Inmediatamente, Draco se abalanzó contra el chico con enorme rudeza. No era que importara ya a esas alturas, ya que al día siguiente le borraría la memoria. Tendría problemas para caminar, pero seguramente le achacaría la pérdida de sus recuerdos al alcohol.

El chico se acarició a él mismo y se corrió un minuto completo antes que Draco, aunque los espasmos de su ano alrededor del miembro de Draco eran mucho más que placenteros. Draco se salió de él después de terminar y se sacó el condón. El chico rodó hasta quedar boca arriba, sonriendo.

—¡Fue increíble! Al principio me dolió, pero luego fue… ¡vaya! —Hasta bajo esa tenue luz, Draco podía ver las estrellas en los ojos del chico.

_Oh, diablos, _pensó. _¿Por qué lo dejé quedarse a pasar la noche?_

—Mira, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano —dijo, jalando el cobertor para cubrirse—. Así que ya duérmete.

—De acuerdo. —El chico se volteó de lado, todavía mirando a Draco—. ¡Dios, tu acento es tan sexy! ¿Eres de Inglaterra?

—Sí —respondió Draco, cerrando los ojos. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido traer a casa a otro parlanchín?

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Duérmete —dijo Draco, y se giró para darle la espalda.

* * *

_Viernes 19 de enero, 2001_

La alarma estaba colocada a las 6:00 de la mañana, pero el sonido que despertó a Draco a las 5:45 fue un grito. Se sentó y apretó algunos botones de su reloj de alarma. Debía haber estado soñando.

Se giró para mirar detrás de él… el chico no estaba ahí. Draco frunció el ceño, y entonces se levantó de la cama. Tenía algunas plantas voraces en la sala, y si el estúpido muggle había tocado cualquiera de ellas…

Se quedó congelado en la puerta, con la boca abierta de la impresión. En el sofá, vestido con túnicas de viaje y luciendo extremadamente descontento, estaba sentado su padre. Draco no lo había visto en dos años, no desde que había huido de él para convertirse en auror.

—Buenos días —dijo Lucius, ignorando deliberadamente al muggle desnudo que estaba mirándolo con la boca abierta al otro lado de la sala.

—¿Cómo conseguiste entrar? —preguntó Draco. El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero logró mantener la compostura. Su varita estaba guardada en su habitación, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no la había cogido antes de salir?

—Extrañamente, la puerta no estaba cerrada con seguro —respondió Lucius—. ¿Y sin protecciones? Creía que no deseabas ser encontrado.

El chico miraba alternadamente entre Lucius y Draco, confundido acerca de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Vete —le dijo Draco al chico—. Ahora.

Durante un momento, el chico pareció querer discutir, pero en vez de eso se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación, reapareciendo casi enseguida con su ropa entre los brazos. Todavía desnudo, salió por la puerta principal.

Lucius lo había ignorado, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Draco. —Veo que no has cambiado. ¿Muggles, Draco? Honestamente.

—Dicen que de tal padre, tal hijo. —¿Lucius creía que Draco nunca se había dado cuenta de que él usaba zorras muggles?

Lucius apartó la vista. —¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa, al menos?

Draco soltó un bufido. —Soy tu hijo. No es como si no me hubieras visto desnudo antes.

Lucius lo miró otra vez, una sonrisa sarcástica cruzando su rostro. —Estoy aquí para hacerte una oferta bastante lucrativa, y yo no hablo de negocios bajo estas circunstancias.

Sorprendido, Draco se cruzó de brazos y lo pensó durante un momento. ¿Lucius estaría hablando en serio? Si hubiera ido ahí a raptar a Draco (o algo peor) seguramente ya lo habría hecho. Draco asintió, manteniendo su expresión neutral. —Muy bien. No toques nada.

Pocos minutos después, salió vestido con vaqueros y un jersey negro, uno que se había robado del armario de Li un par de meses atrás. Lucius arrugó la nariz ante la descarada demostración de atavío muggle, pero se contuvo de comentar nada.

Esa fue la segunda señal para Draco de que la oferta iba en serio. El estómago le dio un vuelco ante la idea de que Lucius realmente le iba a hacer una proposición, de que lo iba a tratar como a un igual. La última vez que su padre le había ofrecido un trabajo, no había sido una propuesta placentera, por decir lo menos.

Draco se contuvo de fruncir el ceño y caminó hacia la pequeña cocina del apartamento. —¿Café? —ofreció. Se había vuelto cada vez más adicto a la ráfaga de cafeína que esa bebida proveía, mucho más fuerte que el té. Lucius declinó el ofrecimiento, pero observó a Draco encantar la cafetera muggle para ponerla en operación. Draco colocó una silla junto al sofá, tratando de parecer despreocupado y relajado.

—¿Y bien? —Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer aburrido, molesto incluso.

—He estado buscándote durante casi un mes —dijo Lucius—. Y he escuchado buenas referencias acerca de ti, tengo que admitir. Has comenzado a formarte un nombre por ti mismo aquí.

Draco arqueó una ceja en respuesta. Pensaba que la mayoría de sus actividades ilícitas las había mantenido en secreto. Si el FBI se enteraba de qué era lo que había estado haciendo…

—No te preocupes —dijo Lucius con una mueca de burla—. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

Draco hizo gestos. Había olvidado que su padre era bastante bueno con la Legeremancia. Debía ser más cuidadoso.

Una taza de café golpeteó su mano, y él la cogió en el aire. Desafortunadamente, esa mañana lo había preparado más fuerte de lo usual, pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy ocupado. Tengo una reunión importante dentro de poco a la que…

—Quiero que regreses a casa conmigo para que ayudes con una muy importante tarea —dijo Lucius—. Yo no me veré directamente involucrado, y me temo que ni puedo darte muchos detalles en este momento. Pero puedo asegurarte que la recompensa será fabulosa.

—¿Ah, sí? Tendría que ser sumamente pasmosa. Porque, ¿sabes? Por mí solo lo hago muy bien.

—Cien mil galeones.

Draco luchó para no reaccionar. En efecto, esa era una suma pasmosa. Cualquiera que fuera la tarea, era claro que era muy importante para Lucius.

Draco tomó otro sorbo de su café y luego se encontró con la mirada de su padre. —Quiero ciento cincuenta. Y después de eso, tu promesa de que no volverás a contactarme jamás.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos. —Ni siquiera sabes cuál tarea es.

—Por ciento cincuenta mil galeones, no me importa.

Lucius lo consideró un momento más, y luego asintió. —Muy bien. De acuerdo. —Se puso de pie, oprimiendo su bastón contra el suelo—. Debemos partir inmediatamente.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero no le sorprendía eso. Tendría que hacer varias llamadas telefónicas, pero esa cantidad de dinero, no era un problema. —Necesitaré unos pocos minutos para empacar —dijo, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Diez minutos después, salió con una mochila cargada al hombro. Ejecutó varios hechizos de limpieza en dirección a la cocina. Lucius levantó la mirada del ejemplar _Wizarding Times _del día anterior.

Draco buscó su móvil y llamó a Li. Se disculpó profusamente por despertarlo y luego le explicó que se iría por algunos días. Li se ofreció a regar sus plantas, justo como Draco había esperado que lo hiciera. Después, llamó a la oficina y dejó un mensaje explicando que tenía una emergencia familiar y estaría fuera hasta nuevo aviso. Confiaba en que su supervisor no fuera demasiado inflexible con eso. Aunque el hombre era sexy… Draco se preguntó si una mamada ayudaría a suavizar las cosas. Había descubierto que hasta a los chicos heterosexuales les costaba trabajo decir no a una chupada.

—Estoy listo —le dijo a Lucius mientras apagaba su móvil y se lo guardaba en un bolsillo.

Un golpeteo en la ventana señaló la llegada del correo matutino. —Sólo un segundo —dijo Draco, caminando hacia ella para abrirla. Una lechuza grisácea entró volando, con un sobre abultado amarrado de una pata.

Draco cogió el paquete y le ofreció al ave una golosina que tomó de un tarro que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. No reconoció la dirección del remitente pero tenía un _¡Correo Prioritario! _impreso en letras rojas y parpadeantes. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera, así que se guardó el sobre en la mochila.

—Tenemos un traslador esperando por nosotros en el aeropuerto Kennedy —le dijo Lucius—. Podemos aparecernos ahí si no te importa.

Draco asintió, y entonces percibió una oleada de inquietud. ¿De dónde había salido ese repentino "casi-respeto" de parte de su padre hacia él?

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó, dando un paso atrás—. He sido un don nadie en tu vida desde hace más de un año. ¿Por qué ahora me tienes confianza?

La mirada de Lucius era de piedra. —No soy yo quien desea que te involucres en la operación, Draco. Si dependiera solamente de mí, nuestros caminos seguramente nunca se hubieran vuelto a cruzar.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Entonces, ¿quién ha pedido que sea yo?

Lucius dudó un momento, y entonces dijo: —Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación de su niñez y echó un vistazo alrededor. No había estado en ese sitio en años, pero todo estaba justo como él lo recordaba, desde las almohadas de su cama hasta la colección de muñecos de acción de quidditch acomodados en su armario. Los elfos domésticos debían haber mantenido todo así… Draco se preguntaba si Lucius se los había ordenado. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó sobre ella, sintiendo un extraño retorcijón en el estómago mientras lo hacía.

Claro que él sólo había ido ahí por el dinero. En cuanto terminara con ese trabajo, sería capaz de volver a Nueva York con el dinero suficiente para poder comprarse un apartamento, incluso uno de tamaño decente, y dejar atrás todo eso por su propio bien.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que su padre lo puso al tanto de los detalles. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el edredón bordado en verde, mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

—¿El amo Draco requiere de algo? —preguntó una vocecilla.

Draco pegó un respingo, pero no se sentó. —Una botella de agua caliente —dijo—. Y una poción para dormir, si puedes encontrar alguna. —Era casi medianoche y estaba completamente despierto gracias al cambio de horario. Se iba a reunir con Potter en la mañana y prefería estar bien descansado.

—Por supuesto —respondió el elfo, y desapareció con un pop.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró. Deseaba haber podido pedirle al elfo algunos cigarrillos, pero dudaba que la criatura tuviera idea de qué era de lo que le estaba hablando. Había olvidado un paquete nuevo en la mesa de la cocina en su apartamento de Nueva York. Seguramente Li ya se lo había robado, el muy imbécil.

—Mierda —masculló Draco, frotándose la cara con una mano. Ahí estaba él, de regreso a un lugar al que había jurado no regresar jamás y a punto de ser parte de una conspiración demente para capturar al Señor Oscuro. Soltó un bufido. No le sorprendía que Lucius hubiera accedido a pagarle el precio que Draco le había dado sin haber discutido; seguramente Lucius dudaba que Draco saliera vivo de semejante tarea.

Otro ruidito de pop, y una pequeña botella apareció en la mesita de noche. Draco se sentó y la bebió, sonriendo ante el sabor conocido. Era una vieja receta familiar, una que Draco nunca había logrado preparar bien por él mismo.

Se desvistió, y apenas consiguió deslizarse debajo de las sábanas antes de sentir los ojos tan pesados como para poder mantenerlos abiertos. La botella de agua caliente estaba ya ahí, entibiando placenteramente sus pies. Bostezó y sus pensamientos rápidamente se convirtieron en sueños.

* * *

_Sábado 20 de enero, 2001_

Cuando la madre de Draco vivía, el desayuno en la mesa de los Malfoy siempre había sido suntuoso. Ella lo había mimado en exceso, ordenando a los elfos domésticos preparar cantidades ridículas de sus platillos favoritos todas las ocasiones que él estaba en casa. Lucius, sin embargo, tenía un enfoque mucho más espartano: tostadas, mantequilla y té.

Draco miró fijamente su taza de té y suspiró. No había esperado sentir la ausencia de su madre tan fuertemente, pero ahí estaba adondequiera que Draco mirara. No podía quedarse ahí mucho tiempo más… no podría soportarlo.

—¿A qué hora vendrá Potter? —le preguntó a Lucius tan pronto como éste entró al comedor.

—A las nueve —respondió Lucius, sentándose al lado opuesto de la enorme mesa.

Draco apretó los labios, sopesando sus palabras cuidadosamente. —A pesar de que aprecio tu hospitalidad, no me quedaré. Buscaré una habitación en algún hotel de Londres.

Lucius levantó la mirada de la tostada que estaba untando con mantequilla. —Eso es absolutamente innecesario.

—Estoy seguro de que mi horario será largo, y de esta manera no tendré que viajar tanto todos los días.

—No seas ridículo, Draco. No te llevará más tiempo aparecerte o transportarte por la red flu desde aquí que desde un hotel.

Draco cambió de táctica. —No deseo causarte problemas.

—No me causas problemas. La casa es grande y está vacía. Si lo que requieres es privacidad…

—Eso es —lo interrumpió Draco—. También me gustaría tener la libertad de caminar hasta una cafetería o un restaurante, poder salir y entrar a placer. —_Y llevarme chicos a la cama cuando lo desee, _pensó—. Estoy acostumbrado a vivir en la ciudad. Será más fácil de esa manera.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos. —No se trata de lo que sea fácil, Draco. Tú comprendes lo que está en juego.

Draco sospechaba que Lucius quería tenerlo en la Mansión para así poder controlarlo más fácilmente, no porque le tuviera cariño o algún sentido del deber. —Lo comprendo. Me comunicaré contigo frecuentemente, tal como lo planeamos.

—Amo —dijo un elfo a un lado del codo de Lucius. Se paró de puntillas y susurró algo cuando Lucius se dobló hacia él.

Lucius asintió y regresó su atención a la tostada. —El señor Potter está aquí.

Harry Potter estaba esperando en el salón, observando a través de una ventana con vista al nevado jardín. Se giró hacia ellos en cuanto entraron.

Se veía diferente a como Draco lo recordaba. Traía el cabello más largo y desordenado, casi hasta la altura de los hombros, y vestía una túnica oscura de apariencia costosa. También parecía más ancho de lo que Draco recordaba… más grande. Potter entrecerró los ojos cuando los posó en Draco, y entonces se enderezó, luciendo todavía más alto. Era extraordinariamente raro verlo ahí, parado en el hogar de la niñez de Draco, como si mucho del pasado de ambos simplemente no hubiera ocurrido.

—Malfoy —saludó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Hubo tensión en su mandíbula, un dejo de dureza en su tono, una sensación de energía apenas contenida, como si estuviera listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

—Potter —respondió Draco.

Los ojos de Potter recorrieron a Draco casi distraídamente antes de girarse hacia Lucius. —Asumo que ya le has informado acerca de la situación.

—Así es —respondió Lucius, haciéndole una seña hacia un sofá, invitándolo a sentarse.

Potter no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que fuera a tomar asiento. —¿Ha comprendido los detalles de nuestro acuerdo?

—Por supuesto —dijo Lucius con una extraña sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

—¿Se quedará aquí?

—Estoy parado aquí, ¿sabes? —dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño. Esperó a que Potter clavara sus ojos en él otra vez—. Encontraré un hotel en la ciudad. Algo cercano a donde sea que vayamos a trabajar.

Potter asintió en respuesta, cruzándose de brazos, sus manos desapareciendo dentro de las mangas de su túnica. —El lugar de nuestra oficina es inubicable, pero si te quedas en un sitio vecino a Paddington, estarás lo suficientemente cerca. —Potter lo miró fijamente durante un momento más, y Draco tuvo que luchar para no removerse nerviosamente.

—¿Deberé enviarte una lechuza cuando esté instalado?

—No en esa parte de la ciudad. —Potter metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó lo que parecía ser una cajita esmaltada. La soltó en el aire, y la cajita flotó hacia Draco.

Draco la atrapó y la giró para admirarla. —¿Qué es?

—Es una caja de mensajes. Yo tengo su gemela. —Potter sacó una caja idéntica del mismo bolsillo—. Me enviará el mensaje a mí, y solamente a mí. Úsala para contactarme cuando estés listo.

Draco asintió y se guardó la caja en su propio bolsillo. —Partiré para Londres ahora mismo.

La mirada de Potter era gélida. —Bien. Será mejor que comencemos lo antes posible.

* * *

_Si no han entendido qué ha pasado aquí, les sugiero que se fijen en las fechas y entonces comprenderán todo ;) Así es, Draco está recordando día a día lo que había olvidado antes con el hechizo xD (Verdad que Emma es genial?)_

_Y sí, la actualización ha llegado rápido porque este cap. es corto, y supongo que la siguiente vendrá así de pronto también. Espero que les siga gustando el fic, verán que interesante se pone. Un beso y gracias por leer (y muchas gracias por sus reviews) :)_


	25. Capítulo 12B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 12, 2ª Parte**

Sólo le llevó unos pocos minutos rehacer su mochila. Se la colgó sobre el hombro y bajó hacia la biblioteca de su padre, haciendo una pausa antes de golpear la puerta.

Se abrió con un chillido, revelando a Lucius sentado ante un escritorio antiguo y estudiando un libro igual de antiguo. Levantó la vista hacia Draco, pero no sonrió.

—Me voy —le dijo Draco—. Supongo que te gustaría que te enviara una lechuza en cuanto averigüe más acerca de los planes de Potter, ¿no? —Claro que Draco no se imaginaba cómo se las ingeniaría para hacerse de una lechuza en tan corto tiempo. No había poseído una desde que era niño.

—Yo te contactaré —respondió Lucius. Se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla y entrecruzó los dedos de las manos. —Recuerda que eres mis ojos y mis oídos en esto. No confío en Potter ni tampoco en el Ministerio.

Draco suprimió una sonrisa sarcástica. —Entonces, ¿por qué estuviste de acuerdo con este arreglo, en primer lugar?

—No tuve otra opción —contestó Lucius. Hizo una pausa, luciendo casi nervioso—. Seguramente esto será una sorpresa para ti, Draco, pero el Señor Oscuro se ha convertido en un problema para nuestra causa desde el año anterior. Muchos de nosotros sospechamos que su intención no es, o que quizá nunca lo fue, otorgar poderes a la comunidad de magos de sangre pura ni de proteger nuestros intereses. Creemos que su intención será destruirnos a todos al final.

Draco observó a su padre, impactado. Sabía que las palabras eran traicioneras y estaba profundamente impresionado de que su padre se atreviera a decir eso, aún en su propia casa. —¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Los ojos de Lucius no miraron directamente a los de Draco. —Sí, pero no puedo explicarte porqué. Pero tengo que internarme en este camino, y sospecho que el Señor Oscuro lo sabe. Puede ser que en este mismo instante yo ya me encuentre marcado. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, al menos que tú y Potter tengan éxito.

Draco tragó. —Desearía que me hubieras dicho esto antes.

—No parecías interesado en hacer preguntas. Al menos, no cuando fijamos el precio por tu trabajo.

—Touché —respondió Draco sin molestarse en esconder el desprecio que lo llenaba. No quería ser responsable por la vida de su padre. Apenas sí quería ser responsable por su propia vida.

Se giró y salió del salón, sintiendo la mirada de su padre clavada en él mientras lo hacía.

* * *

El Hilton Paddington era un enorme y encantador hotel de negocios. El lobby quedaba justo encima de la estación de trenes y estaba a corta distancia de los pubs, restaurantes y tiendas de la estación. Había hasta un Sainsbury's, donde Draco entró a comprarse un emparedado antes de registrarse en el hotel.

Su habitación era casi tan grande como su apartamento en Nueva York, y definitivamente más limpia. La ventana tenía vista hacia la calle Praed, una ocupada vía llena de peatones y autobuses de dos pisos. El cielo estaba gris y sombrío, de esa manera especial que a Draco siempre le recordaba a Londres sin importar en donde se encontrara.

Se sentó en la cama, hundiéndose en el suave y esponjoso cobertor blanco y sacando de su mochila la caja esmaltada que Potter le había dado. Garabateó una nota en un papel para carta del hotel:

_Me estoy quedando en el Hilton de la estación Paddington._

Casi firmó con su nombre antes de darse cuenta que eso era una tontería. Dobló el papel, lo puso dentro de la caja y cerró la tapa. Lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si produciría algún ruido, algún resplandor, o algo que indicara que estaba funcionando. Después de diez segundos, abrió la tapa y vio que la caja estaba vacía. No tenía idea si la caja le avisaría cuando tuviera un mensaje de contestación. Le dio vueltas en su mano y notó una marca conocida grabada en la parte inferior: _SW. _Otro producto Weasley.

Cerró la caja, la puso a un lado y procedió a comerse su emparedado. El frío recibimiento por parte de Potter allá en la Mansión no lo había sorprendido, aunque continuaba desconcertado ante el motivo por el cual Potter había solicitado su presencia en primer lugar. Claro que eso podría haber sido en beneficio de Lucius. Tal vez las cosas cambiarían cuando Potter tuviera oportunidad de ponerlo al tanto del plan.

Sintió un estremecimiento ante el pensamiento… ¿Era posible que Potter pudiera tener un plan para atrapar e incapacitar al mago oscuro más poderoso que el mundo hubiera conocido? La mera idea era ridícula, casi suicida. Draco siempre había pensado que Potter tenía deseos de morirse. Por supuesto, nunca había creído que él interpretaría un papel secundario.

Hizo una pausa en su comida para echarle otro vistazo a la caja. Era su imaginación, o acababa de… ¿resplandecer? La cogió con una mano y levantó la tapa. Dentro, había un pedazo de pergamino doblado. Lo sacó y lo leyó.

_Encuéntrame en el lobby dentro de una hora._

Draco se tragó una oleada de irritación junto con el último bocado de su emparedado. No apreciaba que nadie le diera órdenes. Después de todo, él no estaba trabajando para Potter.

Bueno, no era como si tuviera algo mejor qué hacer.

Una hora después, frescamente recién duchado y vestido con un informal atuendo muggle, bajó hasta el lobby. Estudió su reflejo en el espejo del ascensor, pasándose los dedos a través de su cabello corto y peinado de punta. Para su disgusto, se dio cuenta que lucía cansado. Había dormido bien pero su cuerpo todavía traía cinco horas de retraso.

Con los dedos, acarició las lisas líneas del brazalete de plata de su madre, sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento. No había vuelto a verla después de la noche en que ella se lo había dado, y apenas sí había escuchado acerca de su muerte acaecida algunos meses después. Esa mañana había querido visitar su tumba antes de dirigirse al hotel, pero lo había olvidado en su prisa por llegar a Londres.

—_Nivel del Lobby —_dijo una voz grabada en tono agradable. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Draco dio un paso fuera hacia el bar del lobby. El hotel estaba en silencio debido a que era el fin de semana, pero había un par de personas sentadas ante las mesitas, sorbiendo sus tazas de té y café y charlando. Draco miró a su izquierda y vio una solitaria silueta parada cerca de las puertas giratorias.

Potter estaba vestido con unos gastados vaqueros y una descolorida camiseta de Ramones, y traía una chaqueta de cuero colgando sobre el hombro. Con su cabello alborotado y su elegantemente andrajosa apariencia, podría haberse hecho pasar por el miembro de una banda muggle de rock.

Draco caminó hacia él, notando que varias de las mujeres que trabajaban tras el escritorio de registros estaban observándolo con gran interés. Draco se detuvo ante Potter —inseguro de cuál sería la manera exacta de saludarlo— y le dedicó una tensa sonrisa.

Potter no se la correspondió. —Vamos —dijo, poniéndose su chaqueta a toda prisa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Draco hizo muecas y lo siguió, ajustándose una bufanda alrededor del cuello.

Emprendieron recorrido bajando por tantas callejuelas que Draco estuvo seguro de que no podría encontrar el camino de regreso al hotel. Finalmente, se detuvieron ante de lo que parecía ser una verdulería cerrada.

—La contraseña es _bowtruckle _—le dijo Potter, mirando hacia la puerta tapiada de la tienda. Y entonces pasó a través de ella, dejando a Draco solo en la calle.

Draco miró a ambos lados de la vía antes de dar un paso delante… y golpearse justo con la puerta. —Joder —siseó, frotándose la nariz con enojo—. De acuerdo… bowtruckle. —Otra vez caminó hacia delante, y en esa ocasión la puerta le permitió la entrada.

Estaba de pie en una habitación enorme y muy bien iluminada. Una mesa larga colocada en uno de los extremos del lugar, estaba cubierta con hojas de pergamino, algunos de los cuales mostraban diseños que habían sido encantados para moverse. Un estante detrás de la mesa estaba lleno de volúmenes gastados y pilas de periódicos viejos. Al otro lado del salón estaban varios escritorios, un sofá y una chimenea. Una puerta dirigía a lo que debía ser el baño, al juzgar por el dibujo humorístico que habían pegado en ella.

Potter estaba colgando su chaqueta en un perchero colocado junto a la chimenea. Señaló hacia uno de los escritorios vacíos. —Puedes usar ése si quieres. Ron estará aquí de un momento a otro y él te explicará la situación.

—¿Weasley? —Draco apenas sí suprimió un gemido. Era como si una de sus viejas pesadillas escolares se volviera realidad.

Potter sonrió con burla, pero no dijo nada. Se sentó ante un escritorio y hojeó entre un montón de pergaminos.

Draco lo miró fijamente. No había esperado que alguien del pelaje de Potter tuviera muchos modales, pero eso iba más allá de lo aceptable. Estaba comenzado a creer que Potter no lo quería tener ahí, lo que no tenía ningún sentido.

Potter no levantó la vista cuando Draco se quitó su abrigo y su bufanda y las colgó en el perchero. Draco se quedó de pie durante un minuto completo, pero Potter ni siquiera respondió a su silencio. Finalmente, Draco atravesó la habitación para echarles un vistazo a los pedazos de pergamino que estaban regados sobre la mesa. Algunos eran mapas de lugares que no reconocía, y otros parecían ser organigramas, quizá planes de acción. Levantó uno para estudiarlo más de cerca.

—No toques eso —dijo Potter, que parecía haberse materializado al lado de Draco. Le arrebató el pergamino de la mano. Draco apretó las mandíbulas y se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero un ruido llamó su atención. Ambos se giraron para ver a Weasley de pie frente la chimenea.

—Malfoy —saludó, quitándose la capa y colgándola en el perchero—. Al fin llegaste. —Weasley era mucho más alto de lo que Draco recordaba, fácilmente medía un metro con ochenta. Traía el cabello todavía más largo que Potter y usaba una coleta tras la nuca para atarlo. No se veía como el tipo de persona con quien Draco le gustaría pelearse… Por lo menos, ya no.

Y ante la enrome sorpresa de Draco, Weasley caminó hasta él y le extendió una de sus descomunales manos.

Draco se la tomó, inseguro de si Weasley estaba tomándole el pelo o si era genuino. Se arriesgó a echarle un vistazo a Potter, y lo descubrió frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Entonces, era genuino.

—Debes estar cansado —dijo Weasley con expresión seria—. Me imagino que el cambio de horario es un poco rudo. ¿Cómo es eso que los muggles llaman… descarne?

—Desfase —lo corrigió Potter mirándose las uñas.

Draco trató de no sonreír. —Estoy bien, gracias.

—Qué bueno —dijo Weasley, asintiendo—. Bien, Harry, ¿qué le has dicho ya?

—Nada —respondió Potter, colocando sobre la mesa el pergamino que le había confiscado a Draco. Weasley lucía sorprendido.

—Acabo de llegar —dijo Draco, e inmediatamente se preguntó porqué estaba defendiendo la mala educación de Potter. Un incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos.

—Bueno —dijo Weasley al fin, girándose hacia Potter—. Comencemos.

Potter señaló hacia el sofá. Draco se sentó en un extremo y Weasley se sentó en el otro. Con un despreocupado giro de su varita, Potter transformó un banco de metal en una butaca de apariencia acolchada y se hundió en ella.

—Esto es lo que hay —dijo Potter, mirando a Draco a los ojos en lo que parecía ser la vez primera desde que éste había llegado a Londres—. Vamos a llevar a Voldemort hacia una trampa. Y una vez capturado, lo noquearemos hasta la inconsciencia, ya sea con un hechizo o con una poción inyectable (todavía no nos decidimos cuál de las dos cosas vamos a usar) y entonces lo entregaremos al Ministerio, quienes tienen planes para él que no se han molestado en divulgar. —Su tono era extrañamente monótono, como si estuviera recitando esas palabras de memoria.

Draco se giró a mirar a Weasley, que estaba viendo a Potter con algo más que diversión en la cara. —¿Me he perdido de algo? —preguntó Draco.

Weasley se encogió de hombros. —Eso es lo que se supone debemos hacer. El problema es que no tenemos idea de cómo llevarlo a cabo.

Draco se rió, y luego se dio cuenta que Weasley no estaba bromeando. Regresó sus ojos a Potter. —Así que, básicamente, no tienen un plan. ¿De eso se trata?

—Oh, cierto, por supuesto —respondió Potter con la voz cargada de sarcasmo—. Estábamos esperando por tu llegada porque no somos lo suficientemente listos como para pensar en nada por nosotros mismos.

Draco bufó, ya no le preocupaba esconder su molestia. —Mira, tú fuiste el que pidió que yo viniera. ¿Quieres mi ayuda sí o no?

—Yo no quería que tú vinieras —replicó Potter—. Pero no tuve alternativa. Lucius se rehusó a cooperar con el Ministerio al menos que uno de sus gusanos sin carácter estuviera en nuestro equipo, y de ninguna maldita manera iba yo a trabajar con alguno de ellos.

—Ah —dijo Draco, comprendiéndolo—. Así que mi nombre salió a flote, y tú creíste que podrías soportar mi presencia por más que un par de horas.

—Fue idea de Ron —dijo Potter, apartando la vista.

—Harry dijo cosas buenas de ti cuando estuvieron en su primer año de entrenamiento de auror —dijo Weasley—. Bueno, sí lo _hiciste_ —reprendió cuando la expresión de Potter se tornó asesina—. Sabíamos que al menos no eras un mortífago, y nos imaginamos que tu padre accedería a traerte aquí.

—Y así fue. —Draco se apoyó contra los cojines del sofá, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza gestarse detrás de sus ojos.

—Y le llevó un mes completo encontrarte —continuó Weasley—. Fue tranquilizador, tengo que decirlo. Él insinuó que tú no querías ser encontrado… al menos, no por él.

—Así es. Y después de esto, estoy planeando desaparecerme aún mejor. —Captó una extraña mirada de parte de Potter, pero la ignoró.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos. Al final, Potter suspiró.

—Así están las cosas, Malfoy. Tú no quieres estar aquí, y francamente, nosotros no queremos ni necesitamos tu ayuda. Así que puedes tomarte unas pequeñas vacaciones, perder el tiempo en tu habitación de hotel y hacer lo que sea que hagas para divertirte, y nosotros continuaremos por nuestra propia cuenta. Sabemos que Lucius te está pagando muy bien, así que le diremos que estás haciendo un gran trabajo y todo eso.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto durante un momento, y luego se giró para mirar a Weasley, que se estaba estudiando las manos. Su expresión era cautelosa, como si supiera qué era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y no quisiera formar parte de ello. Draco se giró hacia Potter. —¿Estás hablando en serio?

Potter asintió, todavía observando a Draco a la cara.

Draco hizo una pausa, inseguro de qué pensar. Había pasado mucho tiempo en la mañana y un buen cacho de la noche anterior preocupándose por esa tarea. Por ello, la idea de que quizá, después de todo, no tendría que hacer nada le hacía experimentar un poco de alivio. Ciertamente, podría aprovechar para vacacionar: dormir, pasar un par de horas al día en el gimnasio del hotel e ir cada noche a los clubes de Soho a ligar.

Por otra parte, había acudido ahí a realizar un trabajo. Había sido detestable admitirlo, pero se había sentido honrado al creer que Potter había pensado en él, que se habían causado tantos problemas sólo porque Potter quería la ayuda de Draco en esa tarea. Draco había soñado despierto con ser mencionado en El Profeta con ese mismo tono de reverencia que usualmente se reservaban para el Niño Dorado del mundo mágico, con ver su nombre asociado con algo que valiera la pena, para variar…

Pero Potter no quería su ayuda. Para nada. Sólo había solicitado a Draco para quitarse a Lucius de encima, y nada más. Draco percibió un raro sentimiento de hundimiento en el estómago y estuvo sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba decepcionado.

Y también, justificadamente enojado.

Levantó la vista hacia Potter, con su decisión tomada. —Yo vine aquí a realizar un trabajo, no solamente a perder el tiempo y robar el dinero de mi padre. Si ustedes no quieren mi ayuda, regresaré a Nueva York para hacer algo útil con mi tiempo… y _ustedes _podrán lidiar con mi padre. Pero si me quedo aquí, estoy dentro. No se desharán de mí tan fácilmente. —Se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

La mirada de respuesta de Potter fue de evaluación. Estudió a Draco durante un largo rato; tanto, que Draco aclaró su mente, sólo por si acaso. Finalmente, Potter volteó hacia Weasley.

Weasley sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Potter suspiró y se rebuscó en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Sacó un puñado de galeones de oro, los cuales arrojó hacia Weasley. Weasley los atrapó con una mano y se rió.

—Sí, sí, jódete —dijo Potter, hundiéndose en su silla—. Me equivoqué.

Draco miró a los dos alternadamente durante un momento antes de descubrir qué era lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido una prueba —habían querido saber si Draco los abandonaría si tuviera oportunidad— y la había pasado. Sintió una ráfaga de irritación de saber que lo tenían en tan bajo concepto, pero se la tragó.

—¿Qué fue eso, alguna penosa rutina de "el policía bueno y el malo"? —preguntó, apoyándose contra el respaldo y dejando que una sonrisa bravucona se formara en sus labios.

La mueca de Potter se desvaneció hasta convertirse en algo que era casi una sonrisa; era la primera vez que Draco veía una expresión remotamente amistosa en su cara. —Queríamos estar seguros de que no fuiste obligado a venir aquí. Bienvenido abordo, Malfoy. —Le tendió la mano.

Draco se la tomó y sintió un extraño cosquilleo al hacerlo.

—Puedes arrepentirte de tu decisión, lo sabes —dijo Potter.

—Ya me arrepentí —respondió Draco, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Potter y Weasley pasaron la siguiente hora poniendo a Draco al tanto de lo que habían planeado hasta ese momento, de las ideas que habían considerado y descartado, de los hechizos que habían probado y desechado últimamente. Ya para el final, la cabeza de Draco le daba vueltas… no podía pensar en ninguna otra posibilidad que a ellos no se les hubiera ocurrido ya. Parecía como si hubieran pasado un montón de tiempo planeando, y hubieran progresado muy poco.

—Odio decepcionarlos —dijo Draco mientras miraban los planos diseminados encima de la mesa—, pero no tengo nada que añadir a este punto.

—Bueno, no es como si estuviéramos esperando un relámpago de genialidad —bromeó Potter. Su sonrisa era de naturaleza bondadosa—. Consúltalo con la almohada y el lunes haznos saber qué piensas al respecto.

—Ah, se está haciendo tarde —dijo Weasley, echándole un vistazo a su reloj—. Le prometí a Hermione que hoy la llevaría a cenar fuera.

—¿Por fin encontraron una niñera? —preguntó Potter.

—Mi mamá va a ir a casa. Los gemelos tienen apenas cuatro meses de edad —le dijo a Draco, notando su expresión confundida—. No hemos salido ni una sola vez desde que nacieron.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. —¿Tienes _hijos_?

—Claro —dijo Weasley, quitándose un mechón de cabello de los ojos—. No habíamos planeado que sucediera tan pronto, pero… —Se encogió de hombros.

Draco no podía imaginarse teniendo hijos a la edad de veintiún años. Mejor dicho, no podía imaginarse teniendo hijos a ninguna edad.

—¿Vendrás a casa mañana a desayunar? —le preguntó Weasley a Potter.

Potter asintió. —Claro. —Sus ojos se quedaron sobre la silueta de Weasley mientras éste se colocaba su capa y desaparecía en medio de las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

—Bueno —dijo Draco cuando el lugar se quedó de nuevo en silencio—. ¿Tú…? Quiero decir… —Hizo una pausa, no deseando sonar tan desesperado por compañía como realmente se sentía. No estaba seguro de porqué había pensado en eso, para empezar—. ¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?

Potter se giró a verlo. —No, creo que no.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Es sábado, y el pensamiento de pasar esta noche encerrado en mi habitación del hotel es un poco deprimente. ¿Puedo suponer que estás hambriento?

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Potter se torció hacia arriba. —Apenas son las cuatro de la tarde.

—Podemos tomar el té, por supuesto —dijo Draco sin perder el ritmo—. Oh, demonios, aún estoy con el horario de Nueva York. Realmente necesito tomar algo.

Potter pareció considerar la idea durante un momento, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros. —En realidad, creo que podría acompañarte por un trago. Hay un pequeño pub al otro lado de la esquina.

—Entonces, cogeré mi abrigo —dijo Draco. Tronó los dedos y su prenda voló hasta su mano. Potter arqueó una ceja y Draco sonrió.

* * *

Fue en algún momento en medio de su quinta pinta cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba ebrio. Era la única explicación posible.

Había estado tartamudeando cada vez más frecuentemente, había estado diciendo cosas ridículas, y había estado observando a Potter demasiado. Y durante la última hora o algo así, se le había ocurrido de repente que —desde cierto punto de vista, al menos— Potter era que lo que cualquiera consideraría… sexy.

No era sexy en la manera convencional en la que Draco consideraba sexy a alguien. Potter era modestamente sexy, informalmente sexy… encantadora, adorable, torpe e _increíblemente _sexy.

Draco hizo muecas y empujó su pinta a un lado. Tenía suficiente por esa noche.

—Y debiste haber visto la expresión que puso Fallin —estaba diciendo Potter.

Draco se había perdido la mitad de la historia, así que sólo asintió. Potter continuó, ignorante del hecho que era un horrible narrador.

El cabello alborotado de Potter —el cual Draco había descartado a primera vista como fastidiosamente retro— le caía sobre la cara, obligando a Potter a hacer frecuentes pausas para retirárselo de los ojos o para sacudírselo hacia atrás, revelando una extensión de pálido cuello mientras lo hacía. Tenía los ojos mucho más verdes de lo que Draco recordaba, y había cambiado sus anteojos de gilipollas escolar por otros más pequeños y estilizados.

Hasta la ropa de estrella de rock le había comenzado a gustar a Draco con el paso de las horas. Potter era ancho de hombros, y la camiseta le quedaba un poco pequeña, por lo que, cuando levantaba la mano para retirarse el negro cabello de la cara, la manga se ajustaba tentadoramente alrededor de sus bíceps y la tela se ajustaba justo sobre su pecho. A la hora que Potter tuvo que ir al baño, los ojos de Draco se habían pegado a su trasero mientras se alejaba… esos viejos vaqueros estaban gastados en los sitios precisos.

_Estoy ebrio y desesperado, _pensaba Draco. _Cuando el alcohol se esfume de mi sangre, voy a sentirme como un tonto acerca de esto._

_—_¿Tengo algo en los dientes? —preguntó Potter.

Draco parpadeó. Había estado observándolo fijamente otra vez. —No, disculpa. Es sólo que… te ves tan diferente a como te recordaba.

Potter entrecerró los ojos. —Tú también te ves diferente. Supongo que hemos crecido. —Se encogió de hombros y empinó su vaso.

—Claro —suspiró Draco. Fijó los ojos en su propio vaso, medio lleno de cerveza rubia. Estar bebiendo a esas alturas era una espada de doble filo, pero él había pagado por ella, después de todo. Le dio otro sorbo.

Una joven con minifalda pasó junto a ellos, y los ojos de Potter siguieron la vista de su trasero mientras caminaba por el pub. Draco sintió una punzada de decepción y se regañó a él mismo. No era como si realmente hubiera abrigado esperanzas… después de todo, sabía que Potter era heterosexual.

—¿Quieres otra? —preguntó Potter, señalando su propio vaso vacío.

Draco le echó un vistazo. —¿No tienes que ir a algún lugar mañana?

—Sí —respondió Potter encogiendo los hombros—. Pero todos los domingos desayuno con ellos. No es ningún lío si no puedo ir de vez en cuando.

—¿Quieres ir a algún otro lugar? —preguntó Draco, revisando el pequeño pub con la mirada—. ¿Tal vez un sitio con música?

Potter hizo gestos. —Oh, no… Debí haber sabido que a ti te gusta bailar.

Draco bufó, deseando no lucir tan estúpido como realmente se sentía. —¿Puedo asumir que a ti no?

Potter negó con la cabeza. —Soy un terrible bailarín. Me veo como un completo idiota.

—Es una manera genial para ligar con chicas… o eso he oído. —No estaba seguro si Potter sabía que él era gay. No pensaba ocultarlo, pero también estaba reacio a sacarlo a la luz. Después de todo, tenían que trabajar juntos.

—No en mi experiencia. Normalmente las chicas huyen en otra dirección cuando me ven bailar. —Potter pareció eliminar la indirecta de Draco.

Draco le echó un vistazo al viejo reloj que colgaba detrás de la barra. —Bueno, es un poco temprano para ir a los clubes, de todas formas. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

De nuevo miró a Potter, sólo para descubrirlo observando a un tío que acababa de pasar a su lado. Los vaqueros del hombre estaban gastados y ajustados —no diferentes a los del mismo Potter. Draco parpadeó varias veces para obligarse a enfocar los ojos. ¿Se había imaginado eso o realmente Potter estaba _observando _a un hombre?

Potter se giró hacia Draco otra vez. —¿Disculpa?

—A cenar —repitió Draco—. A esta hora ya tienes que estar hambriento.

Potter se quitó el cabello de la cara, revelando su famosa cicatriz durante un breve instante. Se bajó de su banco y se puso de pie. Parecía que las piernas le temblaban. —Seguramente comer es la mejor idea en este momento, claro.

Draco se terminó su pinta de Stella, entonces hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Potter la abrió para él y ambos salieron a la fría y oscura calle. No habían caminado ni media manzana cuando Draco tropezó con un pedazo de pavimento levantado y se precipitó directo hacia Potter.

—Oye, cuidado —dijo Potter riéndose. Durante un mísero momento, Draco sintió el cuerpo tibio de Potter presionándose contra él, y luego sus brazos envolviéndolo, tirando de él hacia arriba para ayudarlo a enderezarse.

Draco cerró los ojos. No quería ver a Potter a la cara estando él encima suyo, bajo esa tenue luz, tan cerca. Draco estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para tratar de besarlo y eso sería un desastre.

Potter todavía se estaba riendo. —Sí que eres un peso liviano, ¿verdad?

Draco dio un paso atrás y se acomodó el abrigo, tratando de fruncir el ceño, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. —Vete al diablo —le dijo, y se encogió cuando Potter deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en un gesto amistoso—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—¿Qué te parece comida india? —preguntó Potter, aún sonriendo.

—Genial —respondió Draco. Se dirigieron calle abajo, y Draco mantuvo sus ojos clavados firmemente en el concreto frente a ellos.

* * *

_Gracias por leer! :)_


	26. Capítulo 13A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 13, 1ª Parte**

_Domingo 21 de enero, 2001_

El sol estaba alto en el cielo cuando Draco se despertó. Se sentó muy cuidadosamente esperando sentir una ráfaga de dolor en la frente, tal vez hasta un poco de náuseas.

No sintió nada. De hecho, se sentía bastante bien. La resaca lo golpearía pronto, pensó. A veces le llevaba un rato.

Media hora después salió de la ducha y continuaba sintiéndose bien, lo cual era extraño considerando lo mucho que había bebido la noche anterior. Frunció el ceño ante su reflejo en el espejo del baño y decidió que debería regresar a la cama sólo por si acaso. Salió del baño y casi grita de la sorpresa; una elfina doméstica estaba parada junto a su cama, sonriéndole resplandeciente.

—Buenos días, amo Draco —dijo la elfina sin preocuparse por el hecho de que Draco estaba completamente desnudo—. Mi estar aquí para entregar un mensaje del amo Malfoy.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Draco, escudándose la entrepierna con una mano. No era que le importara lo que pensara la mugrienta criatura, sino que estaba justo a esa altura.

—Ebby ser buena encontrando cosas —respondió la elfina, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Ebby está encontrando al amo Draco para entregar mensaje.

—Un mensaje, claro —dijo Draco, buscando con la mirada por algo con qué cubrirse. Localizó un par de boxers en el suelo, los convocó con un _accio _sin varita y se los puso—. ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

La elfina se enderezó en toda su estatura y sacó un rollo de pergamino de la nada. Draco lo desenrolló y vio la elegante escritura de su padre.

_Draco._

_Confío en que hayas encontrado alojamiento apropiado. He mandado a esta elfina para atenderte. Si deseas mandarme un mensaje, ella lo entregará._

Draco hizo una pausa y le echó un vistazo a la elfina. Le estaba sonriendo estúpidamente. Draco no tenía deseos ni necesidad de poseer un elfo doméstico en esas circunstancias… y estaba completamente seguro que la verdadera tarea de la elfina era espiarlo para Lucius.

_Pasaré las siguientes dos semanas en la propiedad en el campo de Escocia. Apreciaría tu presencia a cenar a las 7:00 de la noche del viernes._

_Saludos,_

_Lucius._

—¿Tenemos una propiedad en Escocia? —murmuró Draco.

—Oh, sí —chilló la elfina—. ¡Es un castillo grandioso!

Draco enrolló el pergamino de nuevo y le dio a la elfina una severa mirada. —No tengo necesidad de un elfo doméstico aquí. Hay sirvientes muggles.

Los ojos de la elfina saltaron. —¿El amo Draco no desea que Ebby le sirva a él? ¿Asquerosos _muggles _son mejores sirvientes que un leal elfo doméstico? —Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Draco rodó los ojos. Los elfos podían ser criaturas un tanto melodramáticas. —Mira a tu alrededor. No hay espacio aquí para ti. Es el cuarto de un hotel.

—Ebby no necesita espacio, señor —sollozó la elfina—. Ebby puede dormir detrás de la taza del baño, en un cesto de basura…

—Cállate, ¿si? —espetó Draco. Tener a un elfo debajo de los pies seguramente estropearía su vida sexual. Quizá eso era precisamente lo que Lucius tenía en mente—. No tendré… —comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando se le ocurrió una idea—. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes para ti, Ebby. Quiero que vayas a la propiedad en el campo y esperes por mí. No permitas que mi padre se entere de que estás ahí. Cuando te necesite, te llamaré.

La elfina resplandeció ante eso. —¡Oh, sí, amo, sí! Ebby irá y se quedará muy callada. Ebby esperará a que el amo Draco le llame.

—Muy bien —dijo Draco, apartándose—. Puedes irte. —Enrolló el pergamino y escuchó a la elfina desaparecer.

* * *

Pasó mucho tiempo de la mañana holgazaneando en su habitación. Deshizo su mochila y clasificó la ropa que había traído, decidiendo inmediatamente que tenía que ir de compras lo antes posible. Abrió el sobre que le había llegado con la lechuza del correo la mañana que salió de Nueva York, el cual resultó contener la copia de un artículo académico acerca de un hechizo del que nunca había oído hablar, junto con una nota escrita a mano.

_Señor Malfoy._

_Espero que esta carta lo encuentre a usted bien. Ayer estuve pensando en nuestra conversación acerca de las diferencias entre la magia negra de Europa y la de América, la cual disfruté enormemente. He anexado el borrador de un artículo que estoy presentando a la Revista Norteamericana de Historia de la Magia Indígena. Tal como le dije a usted cuando nos conocimos el mes pasado, es un tema cargado políticamente, por lo que tengo mis dudas si será o no aceptado. Si usted tiene algún comentario, me encantaría conocerlo._

_Mis mejores deseos:_

_Dra. Guadalupe Gómez-Padilla_

_Profesora del Departamento de Historia de la Magia Mesoamericana_

_Universidad de Texas, San Antonio._

Draco leyó el resumen y luego le echó una ojeada al papel. Vagamente recordaba haber conocido a la doctora Padilla en una fiesta en el apartamento de su nuevo supervisor. Había estado demasiado ebrio esa noche, y ella había sido la que había hecho la mayor parte de la conversación. Draco siempre había sido bueno a la hora de agradarle a la gente importante, pero era obvio que debía haberla impresionado bastante para que ella le mandara eso.

El teléfono sonó. Lo miró fijamente antes de responder, preguntándose quién podría estar llamándolo.

—¿Diga?

—_Buenos días, señor Malfoy. Habla Jeshira de la recepción. Hay un caballero en el lobby preguntando por usted, señor… un señor Potter._

—Ah —respondió Draco—. Sí.

Hubo una pausa y un ruido susurrante, y entonces Draco escucho la voz de Potter. —_Hola. Uh… Parece que anoche intercambiamos los abrigos._

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco. Echó un vistazo al otro lado de la habitación… en efecto, la chaqueta de cuero de Potter estaba colgando del respaldo de una silla. ¿Cómo había pasado eso?—. Supongo que querrás recuperar tu chaqueta, ¿no?

—_Bueno, sí… tiene valor sentimental. En este momento estoy en el lobby. Obviamente. ¿Podrías bajármela?_

—Todavía no estoy vestido. ¿Podrías darme un par de minutos?

—_Bueno… yo podría subir. Tengo un poco de prisa._

—Seguro —respondió Draco—. Habitación 928.

Colgó el teléfono y cruzó la habitación para levantar la chaqueta. Estaba maltratada y vieja, llena de manchas en los lugares más raros. Draco se preguntó cómo no había notado que se la había llevado consigo en vez de su propio abrigo de lana. —Debo haber estado perdido de borracho —masculló. Todavía mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Se puso la chaqueta y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero no se le veía mal. El forro se sentía bien sobre su piel desnuda. Se giró para verse de perfil, admirando su reflejo. Se veía muy bien con esa chaqueta. Debía…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo asustaron, y se quitó la chaqueta mientras caminaba para abrirla. Potter estaba parado en el corredor, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, con la chaqueta en la mano.

Potter la tomó y le pasó a Draco su abrigo de lana. Parecía incómodo. —Lo siento. Pensé que te vestirías antes de que yo llegara aquí.

—_Estoy _vestido —respondió Draco, echando un vistazo hacia sus bóxers—. Todo lo que legalmente requiere ser cubierto, lo está.

Potter alejó la vista, enrojeciendo. —Te mandé un mensaje esta mañana, pero nunca me respondiste, así que imaginé que podía presentarme así. Lamento el problema.

—No es problema. —Se había olvidado de la caja de mensajes.

Potter se veía un poco pálido. Dobló su chaqueta sobre su brazo y se pasó una mano a través del cabello.

Draco sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. Maldita resaca. —¿La estás sintiendo tú también?

Potter levantó la vista hacia él. —¿Qué?

—Creo que anoche bebí mucho —dijo Draco, inclinándose contra el marco de la puerta—. Espero no haberme comportado como un completo idiota.

Potter se encogió de hombros. —No lo hiciste. Y yo estoy bien. Fueron sólo un par de cervezas.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Sí era un peso ligero después de todo? Bajó la vista hacia la chaqueta de cuero que colgaba del brazo de Potter. —Bueno, como sea, siento lo de la chaqueta. ¿Dices que tiene valor sentimental? Parece vieja.

—Era de mi… —comenzó Potter, y entonces dudó—. Perteneció a alguien que conocí.

—Ah. —Draco trazó toda una lista de posibilidades en su mente.

Potter se alejó un paso de la puerta. —Debo irme. ¿Te veo mañana?

—Seguro. ¿Vas a pasar de nuevo por mí?

—Oh, casi lo olvido —dijo Potter, rebuscándose en un bolsillo y sacando algo que parecía ser una tarjeta de presentación muggle. En la parte superior tenía escritas las palabras _¡Encuéntralo Rápido! _Se la dio a Draco. —Está encantada para darte las señas. Sólo dale un golpe con tu varita, di "ayuda" y ella te dirá qué camino debes tomar.

—Creí que la oficina era inubicable.

—Lo es. Esto te llevará al pub que está en la misma calle. Confío en que podrás encontrar el camino a partir de ahí, ¿no? —Con eso, se giró y caminó por el pasillo, poniéndose su chaqueta mientras lo hacía.

Draco lo miró alejarse. El tío lucía completamente bien en vaqueros. Qué lástima que fuera heterosexual.

* * *

La semana que siguió, establecieron una rutina.

Draco se presentaba justo a las 10:00 en punto todas las mañanas, a la hora que le habían dicho comenzaban a trabajar… pero usualmente ya encontraba a Potter y a Weasley trabajando. La tarjeta Encuéntralo Rápido probó ser de utilidad aunque fastidiosa, con sus regaños de _¡Tu OTRA izquierda! ¡No, no, gírate hacia el otro lado! _Draco estaba ansiando el momento en que pudiera romperla en mil pedazos una vez que se hubiera aprendido el camino.

El lunes, había llegado a la oficina con un plan. No era nada terriblemente sofisticado, sino algo que simplemente había pensado mientras andaba de compras el domingo por la tarde, pero Potter y Weasley parecían más que felices de pasar horas hablando de él. Al final, decidieron que era irrealizable, pero Draco estuvo contento de que hubieran tomado su sugerencia en serio.

De hecho, Draco se había sentido bienvenido en casi todas las maneras posibles. Había estado esperando cierto nivel de tensión entre ellos, pero sencillamente no existía tal. Weasley y Potter habían aceptado su presencia como si se trataran de viejos amigos. Lo cual no eran, por supuesto… pero Draco no veía ninguna importancia en analizar eso.

Tenían un horario corto, trabajando de 10:00 a 12:00 en la mañana, tomando un largo almuerzo y finalizando alrededor de las 5:00 de la tarde. Las mañanas las pasaban analizando y pensando diferentes ideas, y las tardes las empleaban en realizar investigaciones de manera individual.

Weasley y Potter usualmente corrían un largo rato a la hora de almorzar. El primer día habían invitado a Draco, pero él había tenido la impresión que lo habían hecho sólo por cortesía. De todas maneras, a Draco no le gustaba dárselas de atleta; él pasaba sus descansos haciendo compras o tomándose un café en la cafetería que estaba al otro lado de la esquina. Todos habían acordado que lo mejor era que su presencia permaneciera lo más discreta posible, así que Draco conjuraba encantamientos glamour en él mismo antes de salir… algo que encontraba entretenido, por decir lo menos.

Para el miércoles, Draco comenzó a preguntarse cuán seriamente Potter y Weasley estaban tomando su completa misión. Parecían tener muy pocos avances, a pesar del hecho de que estaban siempre en la oficina y trabajaban antes de que él llegara cada mañana. Estaban simplemente estudiando algo que habían planeado ese día, decían, pero a ninguno de los dos se le ocurrían ideas mejores que al propio Draco. Casi parecía como si no les preocupara en lo más mínimo la manera en que todo eso iba a llevarse a cabo.

Draco salió con Potter a cenar todas las noches de esa semana. El miércoles, Weasley fue a tomarse una copa con ellos antes de irse a casa, pero las otras noches fueron sólo los dos. Cada vez, Draco bebía un poco más de lo que era prudente, y cada vez, se encontraba mirando a Potter a los ojos como una colegiala enamorada.

Afortunadamente, Potter era demasiado corto de luces para darse cuenta. Hablaban de muchas cosas, aunque ambos evitaban todo lo relacionado con sus últimos años en la escuela. Ninguno de los dos hablaba tampoco de su vida personal, lo que estaba bien para Draco.

Comenzó a entretenerse al coquetear con Potter de maneras sutiles. La mayor parte de esos flirteos sucedían cuando estaban a solas: comentarios discretamente sugerentes, un roce de brazos, un toque que no era estrictamente necesario. Para el final de la semana, Draco se había vuelto lo suficientemente osado como para juntar su muslo contra el de Potter bajo la mesa mientras trabajaban con Weasley.

No estaba seguro si Potter entendía o no qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero parecía disfrutar la atención que Draco le brindaba. Y hasta en su propia manera Potter le correspondía los coqueteos, lo que le daba a Draco un montón de material para fantasías masturbatorias. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que Potter parecía gozar de la compañía de Draco. Y la noche del jueves, después de cuatro pintas de Stella, Draco tuvo suficiente valor líquido como para preguntárselo.

—¿Por qué has sido tan amable conmigo toda la semana? No es que me esté quejando, pero…

Potter se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué no habría de serlo? No te pedí que vinieras desde tan lejos sólo para poder abusar de ti.

—Tal vez a mí me gusta que abusen de mí —respondió Draco con un guiño. Potter bufó y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza—. Pero estoy hablando en serio. ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera?

—Pensamos que eras el único en quien podíamos confiar. —Potter miraba fijamente su vaso. Era difícil decirlo con la luz tan tenue del pub, pero podría haber estado sonrojado.

—¿Por el año de entrenamiento de auror que pasamos juntos?

Potter asintió. —Lucius quería a uno de los suyos. Contigo, al menos estábamos seguros de que eras alguien con quien podríamos lidiar.

Draco frunció el ceño, no muy seguro si tomarse aquel comentario como una ofensa o no. —Pero eso no explica por qué has estado pasando el tiempo conmigo toda esta semana. Seguramente tienes amigos que has rechazado todas las noches por ir a cenar conmigo.

—En realidad, no. Desde que salimos de la escuela, solamente tengo a Ron y a Hermione. Y ellos siempre se han tenido el uno al otro. Y ahora, tienen a sus gemelos, así que…

—Supongo que hablarán de eso todo el tiempo.

Potter asintió antes de soltar una extraña risotada. —Debo parecer tan patético, ¿no? No es tan malo como eso, pero sí. Son tan pocas las descripciones de lo mal que huelen los pañales matutinos que puedo soportar antes de desear estrangular a Ron.

Fue en ese momento cuando Draco finalmente admitió ante él mismo que estaba loco por Potter.

* * *

_Viernes 26 de enero, 2001_

—Bowtruckle —le dijo Draco a la puerta de la verdulería abandonada antes de pasar a través de ella. La tienda estaba vacía; Potter y Weasley todavía no debían haber llegado de su carrera diaria.

Draco se acomodó detrás de su escritorio y sacó un libro de su bolso. Después de un rápido almuerzo se había dirigido a la Biblioteca de Magia de Londres al haberse dado cuenta esa misma mañana que Weasley tenía membresía, cortesía de su esposa. El carné hasta lucía bien empleado, para sorpresa de Draco.

Acababa de comenzar a tomar notas de un capítulo acerca de hechizos de entrampamiento chinos, cuando Potter y Weasley entraron por la puerta tapiada, jadeando. Draco frunció el ceño ante su apariencia; normalmente ellos regresaban y se cambiaban antes de que él volviera de su almuerzo, por lo que no los había visto antes sudando tan profusamente.

—Estoy muriendo de hambre —dijo Weasley, caminando hacia su escritorio—. ¿Qué nos trajiste para comer, Malfoy?

—Puedes comerme a _mí _—bromeó Draco, y sonrió ampliamente cuando Weasley le hizo una seña con un dedo.

—No hay respeto —dijo Weasley con la voz llena de fingida exasperación. Se rió y se sacó la camisa por encima de la cabeza… y Draco no pudo evitar mirar fijamente debido a la sorpresa. Weasley tenía una figura espectacular, ancho de hombros y con una pizca de vello rojo en su musculoso pecho.

Y entonces, Weasley se desprendió del resto de su ropa de deporte, justo ahí en medio de la oficina. Draco sintió cómo la sonrisa sarcástica que tenía en la cara se desvanecía. Trató de no mirar, pero no podía evitarlo, especialmente cuando Weasley se giró de frente a él. El hombre la tenía _enorme._

Draco escuchó el sonido de algo que se quebraba entre sus dedos y se dio cuenta que había presionado tanto su pluma contra el pergamino que había roto la punta. Encontró su varita y conjuró un _reparo _no verbal, sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba. Le echó un vistazo a Potter, esperando que no lo hubiera atrapado mirando.

Potter también se estaba quitando su camiseta, pero había hecho una pausa en medio de su desnudamiento para mirar a Weasley. Draco parpadeó… ¿estaba viendo cosas o Potter estaba observando el culo de Weasley? Potter reparó en la mirada de Draco y se giró, con las mejillas mucho más sonrosadas de lo que las había tenido un momento antes.

_Vaya, _pensó Draco. _Qué interesante. _Dejó que sus ojos se pasearan en la silueta de Potter. Era más pequeño que Weasley, pero continuaba siendo mucho más musculoso de lo que Draco hubiera adivinado. Potter se bajó sus pantalones de deporte y Draco no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido ante la vista de su trasero desnudo.

Weasley y Potter se giraron a verlo.

—¿Esto tiene pinta de ser un vestidor? Espero que ustedes dos conozcan algunos hechizos de ducha. —Regresó su atención al libro, y un segundo después fue golpeado en la nuca por un par de calzoncillos empapados de sudor.

Sin girarse, Draco hizo una seña obscena por encima de su hombro y escuchó la risa de Weasley y Potter. Sonrió.

* * *

Lucius le había mandado la dirección de la "propiedad en el campo" junto con Ebby en respuesta al pedido de Draco. A las 6:45 se apareció en un punto justo afuera del pueblo de Maybole, el cual había localizado en un mapa que el conserje del hotel le había obtenido de Internet, y se encontró de pie al final de un largo camino que ondulaba alrededor de una colina hasta el castillo. El aire era húmedo y frío, y el cielo estaba ya oscuro, por lo que se apareció lo más cerca que las protecciones se lo permitieron. Subió la escalinata de piedra y vaciló ante la enorme puerta ornamentada, inseguro si debía golpear o no.

Abrió la puerta y entró a un amplio pasillo de entrada, casi tan grande como el lobby de un hotel. Era tan diferente al hogar de su niñez, que Draco pasó un momento observando con conmoción. Había tapices y pinturas en las paredes, pero era claro que eran de variedad muggle. El mobiliario parecía pertenecer a diferentes estilos; no habían consultado a un decorador. Era sorprendentemente soez.

—Buenas noches —escuchó, y se giró para ver a su padre parado bajo el umbral de una puerta. Lucius estaba vestido con elegantes túnicas y traía su largo cabello atado con una coleta detrás de la nuca.

Draco enderezó su postura sin pensarlo. —Padre —dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

—Estamos esperando por ti en el salón.

Lucius se volvió y se introdujo por otra puerta. Draco lo siguió, ya preguntándose quiénes serían las otras personas.

Sentados en sillas barrocas mal emparejadas alrededor de la chimenea, estaban dos magos que Draco reconoció en seguida: Snape y Avery. Saludaron a Draco con una inclinación de cabeza cuando entró, pero no se pusieron de pie.

—Caballeros —dijo Draco, deteniéndose ante ellos y haciéndoles una ligera reverencia.

Snape asintió en respuesta, pero Avery sólo miró fijamente a Draco con sus oscuros ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Brandy? —preguntó Lucius, agitando su varita hacia una licorera que estaba encima de la chimenea. Draco se encontró con una copa en su mano antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder. Lucius volvió a agitar su varita y la puerta de la licorera se cerró. Señaló hacia una silla que acababa de aparecer junto a la de Snape—. Ponte cómodo, Draco. Tenemos mucho qué discutir.

* * *

Eran casi las 11:00 cuando Draco se apareció directamente en la habitación de su hotel. Se sacó la túnica, se cambió la ropa por un atuendo más casual y salió a toda prisa del cuarto. Después de días de estar insistiéndole, Potter finalmente había aceptado acompañarlo a un club, y habían planeado verse esa noche alrededor de las once. Draco no había esperado que la cena con su padre demorara tanto.

Tampoco había esperado que tuviera otros invitados. Snape y Avery eran sólo dos de todo un grupo de Mortífagos que estaban conspirando junto con Lucius para derrocar al Señor Oscuro; un concepto que hacía que la cabeza de Draco le doliera tan sólo de pensarlo. Había escuchado cuidadosamente mientras ellos explicaban cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto, cómo el comportamiento del Señor Oscuro se había vuelto cada vez más errático los últimos dos años, cómo se había puesto cada vez más débil físicamente los últimos seis meses. Voldemort siempre había liderado debido a la intimidación y el miedo, pero en ese momento su ira era impredecible e irracional. Draco dedujo a partir de la conversación, que su padre había sido víctima de uno de esos incidentes.

Lo habían presionado para que revelara detalles de los planes de Potter, y teniendo a Lucius y a Snape ahí, le fue imposible mentir. Les había dicho que todavía no tenían un plan, pero que los tres estaban trabajando en eso todos los días. Respuesta que no satisfizo a ninguno de ellos, y Draco había salido de ahí temblando y mucho más preocupado acerca del problema en el que se había metido. Weasley y Potter apenas parecían estar tomando eso con seriedad, y esa última semana Draco se había contagiado de su actitud despreocupada. Casi había olvidado qué era contra lo que se estaban enfrentando, y no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo de nuevo.

Eran exactamente las 11:00 cuando cerró su puerta para bajar a toda prisa hacia el lobby, con su abrigo en la mano. En el ascensor, convocó un hechizo sobre su pelo después de espantarse al ver su imagen en el espejo, y salió esperando ver a Potter ahí aguardando por él.

El lobby estaba lleno de gente sentada alrededor del piano bar, tomando bebidas y charlando… pero Potter no estaba a la vista. Draco se sintió ligeramente aliviado; prefería que fueran otros los que llegaran tarde y no él, por supuesto. Se acomodó en una silla dispuesto a esperar.

Diez minutos después, le ordenó un trago a un camarero que pasó por ahí. Veinte minutos después, su copa estaba vacía… y aparentemente, él había sido plantado. Esperó unos pocos minutos más hasta que su reloj indicó las 11:30, y entonces caminó hacia la puerta trasera y bajó a la estación del metro.

_A la mierda Potter, _pensó mientras se paraba en la plataforma a esperar por el tren a Bakerloo. Seguramente Potter ni siquiera había querido salir con él en primer lugar y sólo había accedido para que así Draco dejara de hablar al respecto. Gruñó todo el camino hasta la estación Picadilly Circus, luego miró con el ceño fruncido al enjambre de muggles borrachos que lo empujaron en el corredor mientras se dirigía a la fila para tomar el tren Picadilly. Como fuera, no tenía idea de porqué había esperado que Potter se presentara. Draco le había prometido llevarlo a uno de los clubes de baile en Leicester Square, confiando que Potter atrajera alguna chica muggle y se la llevara hasta el baño para un rápido magreo. Después de todo, no había sido como si pensara llevarlo a un club _gay_.

Finalmente emergió a la avenida Charing Cross Road y se dirigió hacia Soho. Sorpresivamente, la escena de los clubes habían cambiado poco desde hacía diez años, y pronto Draco encontró un lugar que lucía prometedor. Pasó frente al portero con una sonrisa encantadora y emprendió camino hacia la barra.

En menos de quince minutos, encontró lo que estaba buscando: un joven de piel pálida y cabello oscuro, bailando con un grupo de amigos. Draco se terminó su bebida y se dirigió hacia él.

Siempre había creído que le resultaba ridículamente fácil ligar. Nunca se había considerado particularmente bien parecido, pero había aprendido que la seguridad era mucho más importante que la apariencia.

Media hora y varias bebidas después, el chico y él estaban en un taxi dirigiéndose de regreso hacia el Hilton.

* * *

_Sábado 27 de enero, 2001_

Draco estaba teniendo un extrañamente erótico sueño con lechuzas cuando despertó. Parpadeó hacia el techo durante un momento antes de darse cuenta que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta. Gimió… debió haber olvidado poner el letrero de "No molestar". Se sentó y haciendo bizcos, miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. Frunció el ceño. Era muy temprano para la limpieza de la habitación.

El sonido de golpeteo se volvió a escuchar otra vez. Draco se quitó el cobertor de encima y se paró, inspeccionando el cuarto. El chico que había traído continuaba durmiendo; en ese momento sólo su cabello era visible debajo del cobertor. Resultó que había sido exactamente lo que Draco necesitaba: joven, sexy, ardiente y prácticamente insaciable. Draco se había corrido tres veces antes de convencer al chico que lo dejara dormir.

Los golpes en la puerta se convirtieron en aporreo, y Draco cruzó la habitación hasta ella. —¿Qué? —gritó—. Es jodidamente temprano.

—¿Malfoy? —escuchó. Era Potter.

Draco se sorprendió cuando el enojo que había sentido la noche anterior regresó con todas sus fuerzas. Alzó el pestillo y abrió la puerta para ver a Potter parado ahí, luciendo un poco despeinado.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —espetó Draco.

Una pareja que pasaba por ahí miró a Draco de manera extrañada.

Potter les echó un vistazo y luego regresó sus ojos a Draco. —¿Puedo entrar?

—No —le dijo Draco. Dudó un momento antes de añadir—: Tengo compañía.

—Lo que explicaría porqué no tienes ropa puesta —replicó Potter, desviando de nuevo la mirada.

Draco sintió que el rubor cubría todo su cuerpo. Estaba completamente desnudo… en su furia, ni siquiera lo había notado. Se internó en su cuarto y buscó una toalla dentro del baño. Para cuando se había envuelto la toalla alrededor de la cintura, Potter había entrado a la habitación y cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

—Mira —comenzó Potter—, acerca de anoche…

—Me importa un carajo qué fue lo que pasó anoche. No es la gran cosa. Salí a divertirme por mi cuenta.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Estuve ocupado con… con algo más y…

—Disculpa. —Draco se giró a mirar al chico de cabello oscuro del club, parado detrás de él—. ¿Puedo usar tu baño, por favor?

Draco dio un paso atrás y el chico se deslizó entre ellos. También iba desnudo… y estaba bastante bueno, como Draco no pudo evitar notar mientras pasaba junto a él. Había estado oscuro durante la mayor parte de sus actividades de la noche anterior. La puerta del baño se cerró y Draco miró de nuevo hacia Potter.

Éste estaba mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada con una expresión de conmoción en la cara. Draco lo observó durante un momento antes de suspirar y rascarse la nuca. Así que Potter no lo sabía. Vaya manera endemoniada de enterarse.

—Tal como te lo dije, tengo compañía. —Draco hizo una seña hacia la puerta del baño.

Potter abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Continuó observando la puerta durante unos segundos más y entonces se giró hacia Draco. Lucía completamente aturrullado. —Eh…

Escucharon el sonido del agua del inodoro y la puerta del baño se abrió otra vez. El chico los miró a ambos, deteniendo sus ojos un poco más en la cara de Potter. —Ya me estoy yendo —dijo y volvió a escurrirse entre los dos, desapareciendo al otro lado de la esquina.

Potter sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera aclarársela. —Lo siento… He llegado en un pésimo momento. Yo… regresaré más tarde.

—Seguro, como sea —respondió Draco. Trató de sonar despreocupado, pero dudaba que Potter se hubiera perdido la frialdad en su tono.

Sin embargo, Potter no hizo ningún intento por irse. Parecía haber echado raíces en el lugar. —Sólo quería decirte que lo sentía. No creí que… quiero decir…

Draco gimió. —Vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿si? —Se giró hacia el chico del club, que estaba poniéndose sus zapatos en ese momento—. Me lo ligué anoche, lo traje aquí y follamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Eso es lo que yo hago, ¿de acuerdo? Siento mucho si lo encuentras demasiado impactante.

El chico trató de escabullirse a un lado de Draco en su camino hacia la puerta, pero Draco tiró de él y lo besó. —Gracias —le dijo.

—Cuando quieras —respondió el chico con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció de su cara cuando vio la expresión de Potter—. Fue sólo un polvo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, alejándose—. Ahora es todo tuyo. —Potter lo miró boquiabierto en respuesta. El chico lo rodeó para evitarlo y abrió la puerta.

Draco y Potter brincaron cuando la puerta se cerró de un golpe.

—Es que… no sabía que eras gay —dijo Potter. Parecía confundido.

—Siempre fuiste tan lento. No es buen presagio para la misión que estamos tratando de completar.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste, si es tan importante? ¿Se supone que debo traer un gafete anunciándolo, o qué? ¡Hola, soy un maricón! —Potter lucía extremadamente trastornado, y Draco sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Suspiró—. Mira, si te molesta tanto, no volveré a mencionarlo. Y si tú no irrumpieras en mi cuarto en horas inapropiadas, no verías nada desagradable.

—No es eso —dijo Potter, presionándose la frente con una mano—. Es que… pensé que… Oh, diablos, no importa.

—No, creo que sí importa. Si tienes problemas con que yo sea gay, sólo dilo.

—No tengo problemas con eso —dijo Potter, sonando casi cansado—. No es eso, en absoluto. No importa. —Hizo un gesto de impotencia y se giró hacia la puerta—. Lamento haberte importunado. Y lamento lo que pasó anoche. —Abrió la puerta y salió por ella. Volteó de nuevo hacia Draco mientras parecía armarse de valor—. ¿Supongo que no me permitirás compensarte?

Draco parpadeó. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Vamos a cenar? Y si todavía quieres llevarme a bailar… bueno, te lo debo.

Draco no estaba seguro de qué decir al respecto, así que sólo asintió en respuesta.

—Mándame una nota haciéndome saber la hora. —Potter desapareció por el corredor, dejando a Draco sintiéndose extrañamente vacío.

* * *

_Gracias por leer! Y más gracias por comentar! (no olviden que Emma también viene de vez en cuando a leer sus comentarios, díganle lo que piensan de su historia, se lo merece! Verdad?) ;)  
_


	27. Capítulo 13B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 13, 2ª Parte**

Potter jugueteaba con la samosa que estaba en su plato, y Draco suspiró. La cena había sido un asunto incómodo hasta ese momento. Los eventos de la mañana parecían haber cambiado algo entre ellos, y Draco se sorprendió de lo mucho que eso lo decepcionaba.

—Snape y Avery estuvieron en la cena de anoche —dijo Draco. Potter levantó la vista, su expresión era indescifrable—. Para ser honesto, me sorprendió ver a Avery ahí. Nunca me di cuenta que mi padre confiaba tanto en él.

—El sobrino de Avery fue asesinado por Voldemort hace un par de meses —dijo Potter, toqueteando con los dedos el pie de su copa.

—No lo sabía. —Eran noticias sorprendentes, ya que la familia de Avery había sido bastante cercana al Señor Oscuro por más de medio siglo—. Como sea, mi padre dijo…

El camarero llegó con sus platillos principales. Potter había conjurado algún tipo de hechizo que hacía que su conversación fuera difícil de entender para los demás, pero continuaban teniendo cuidado. Un plato con arroz y varios platones con curry fueron colocados ante ellos, casi cubriendo por completo la pequeña mesa. El camarero comenzó a describir cada platillo con más detalles de los que eran necesarios, demorándose tanto que Draco comenzó a desesperarse. Por el contrario, Potter parecía muy paciente, casi hasta relajado. Eso sólo irritó más a Draco.

—Mi padre dijo que el Señor Oscuro ha estado comportándose más y más erráticamente —continuó Draco cuando el camarero finalmente se fue—. Los que aún le son fieles han comenzado a aislarlo de aquellos que encuentran sospechosos. Mi padre no lo ha visto desde hace más de un mes… Lestrange no le permite ni acercarse a él.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Potter. Parecía medio sorprendido, pero continuaba jugueteando con el aloo matar en su plato.

—Y Snape ha estado investigando un poco, intentando descubrir porqué Voldemort se está deteriorando. Dice que no puede encontrar ninguna causa posible.

Potter asintió, como si estuviera absorbiendo esa información pero no pensara mucho en ella.

Draco suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que Potter no iba a decir nada. —¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

Potter acababa de tomar un bocado de naan, así que hizo una larga pausa. —¿Ellos creen que ahora va a ser más difícil atraparlo?

—Bueno, si _lo están _pasando mal, sí. Pero me refiero al deterioro. ¿No crees que sea algo que debamos investigar?

Potter se encogió de hombros. —Si Snape no ha progresado mucho, dudo que nosotros seamos capaces de averiguar nada.

—¿Estás bromeando? Snape está ocupado en Hogwarts la mayor parte del tiempo, enseñando maldiciones. Nosotros podemos disponer de una cantidad mayor de tiempo que él para investigarlo.

—Necesitamos enfocarnos en nuestra tarea, en encontrar una manera de atraparlo —respondió Potter entre bocados.

—Pero comprender el motivo por el qué se está deteriorando podría ayudarnos. Por otro lado, atraparlo es sólo una parte de esto. No hemos pensado en nada acerca de cómo vamos a incapacitarlo. —Tuvo un estremecimiento ante la idea… El hombre continuaba siendo el mago más poderoso y peligroso del mundo. Existían grandes probabilidades de que todos ellos fueran asesinados, algo en lo que Draco prefería no pensar mucho.

—Nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde —dijo Potter con tono desdeñoso.

—Mucho más tarde, a este ritmo que vamos —gruñó Draco. Levantó la vista, pero Potter estaba concentrado en su cena. Draco comenzó a juguetear con su propia comida por todo el plato, tratando de no demostrar la frustración que sentía.

Podrían hablar de trabajo el lunes en la oficina, pensó. Esa noche quería divertirse, y discutir con Potter cuando las cosas estaban ya tan tensas entre ellos no iba a ayudar en nada.

—Este restaurante es encantador —dijo Draco por fin. Probó un bocado del curry de pollo cremoso, el cual resultó estar muy bueno, y echó un vistazo a los coloridos tapices que colgaban de las paredes del lugar—. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—Pasé caminando por afuera, un día —respondió Potter—. Es un buen lugar para comidas de negocios.

—Y eso es conveniente para donde vamos a ir a continuación.

La sonrisa de Potter parecía forzada. —Prometí ir, pero no prometí que bailaría.

—No puedes ir a un club y no bailar —replicó Draco—. Sólo tendré que encontrar a alguien que baile contigo, ¿no? Alguien a quien no te puedas resistir. —Una expresión de pánico cruzó la cara de Potter y Draco se rió—. Por favor, confía en mí. Hasta podrías acostarte con alguien esta noche, si eso es lo que quieres.

Potter soltó un resoplido y rodó los ojos.

La sonrisa de Draco se volvió irónica. —Y justo eso es lo que lo necesitas, según veo.

* * *

El ambiente en el club empezaba a estar en su apogeo, por lo que parecía. La pista de baile estaba llena de gente escasamente vestida, que se movía junta en grupos del mismo sexo. La mayoría traían bebidas en la mano y conversaban entre ellos por encima de la música, girándose ocasionalmente a echarles significativas miradas a las personas de los grupos del sexo contrario. Música insulsa retumbaba fuertemente, luces de colores destellaban… y Harry Potter se veía completamente miserable.

—Toma —le dijo Draco, pasándole uno de los tragos que había comprado en la barra—. Esto ayudará.

—Tendré que animarme —respondió Potter. Se empinó la bebida e inspeccionó el vaso vacío—. Pero necesitaré más de éstos.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora observando la escena y tomándose más tragos de los que Draco sospechaba eran prudentes. Observaba la mirada de Potter paseándose por todo el club, tratando de encontrar a alguien que llamara su atención, pero parecía que estaba más interesado en mirar que en participar.

Draco lo codeó cuando una curvilínea rubia pasó a su lado. —¿Qué te parece ella? Es linda.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

Draco rodó los ojos. —Soy gay, no ciego. Es sexy. Deberías ir y hablarle, invitarla a bailar.

Potter la observó caminar hacia la barra y negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé. Parece estar fuera de mi alcance.

—¿Estás loco? —replicó Draco.

Miró a Potter durante un momento, preguntándose si él tenía idea de cómo lucía. Estaba vistiendo su uniforme estándar de vaqueros que le sentaban de maravilla y su camiseta clásica de rock, y traía el cabello suelto hasta los hombros, astutamente alborotado. En un brazo sostenía su chaqueta de cuero y estaba casualmente apoyado contra la pared, viéndose sexy y distante. Draco había visto una docena de mujeres y hasta varios hombres dirigiéndole miradas de interés, pero Potter no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

—Cierto. Discúlpame por un momento. —Le pasó su bebida a Potter y se dirigió hacia la barra.

—¿Qué estás…? —comenzó a preguntar Potter, pero Draco lo ignoró.

Se paró justo detrás de la rubia curvilínea y le tocó el hombro. Ella se giró a verlo, y Draco sonrió. —Disculpa, pero tuve que venir a preguntarte, ¿dónde te _compraste _tu camiseta?

La rubia parpadeó durante un momento, como si no pudiera recordar qué era lo que estaba vistiendo. Su ropa _era _adorable: una camiseta spandex sin mangas con un dragón bordado sobre el pecho. Sus enormes tetas hacían que el dragón se viera un poco retorcido, pensó Draco, pero de todas maneras era una camiseta bonita.

—Ah, la he tenido por años —respondió ella, sonriendo.

—Me _encanta _—dijo Draco—, y se ve tan bonita en ti. Justamente le estaba diciendo a mi novio lo mucho que me gustaría tener una camiseta con un dragón como ése, cuando tú pasaste junto a nosotros, luciendo tan buena que te podrían comer.

La rubia se rió y se echó hacia atrás el largo cabello por encima del hombro. —Oh, eres tan amable, de verdad. ¿Dónde está tu novio?

Draco se giró y señaló hacia Potter, sonriendo travieso ante la expresión de sorpresa que el otro tenía en la cara. —Allá está, se llama Harry. Sólo que es un poco tímido.

—Oh, es adorable —dijo ella, saludando a Potter con una mano. Potter se sonrojó y le regresó el saludo débilmente.

—Es estupendo, pero no le gusta bailar. Le da vergüenza _verse gay_ en público, ¿sabes?

—Oh, no debería —canturreó ella—. No aquí.

—Bueno, eso piensa. Supongo que tendremos que irnos temprano.

—¡Oh, no! —dijo ella, y entonces arrugó la frente; aparentemente estaba pensando—. ¿No crees que querría bailar conmigo?

—¿Harías eso? —preguntó Draco, cerrándole un ojo a Potter—. Yo creo que él sí aceptaría, si se lo pides amablemente.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente y emprendió su camino entre la multitud derecho hacia Potter, que pareció quedarse petrificado en su lugar al verla dirigirse hacia él. Draco observó la manera en que ella le susurraba algo al oído y luego tiraba de él hacia la pista de baile.

Resultó que Potter en realidad sí era un bailarín terrible. Se movía engarrotado y tímidamente, y se puso todavía peor cuando la chica lo obligó a que la tomara de las caderas y ella le envolvió los hombros con sus brazos. La rubia estaba hablándole mientras se giraba contra él, y después de media canción Potter pareció relajarse visiblemente, lo cual ayudó: mejoró un poco su estilo de baile.

La chica le susurró algo y él se rió, y a continuación tiró de ella para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Draco se apoyó contra la barra y suspiró. _Qué desperdicio, _pensó.

—Hola —escuchó, y se giró a ver a un hombre parado junto a él. La sonrisa del hombre le recordaba extraordinariamente a Ewan McGregor.

Draco le correspondió la sonrisa. —Hola.

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro durante un momento más, y entonces el hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la pista de baile y alzó una ceja. Draco sonrió ampliamente en respuesta.

El hombre resultó ser un gran bailarín. Casi no hablaron nada, sólo se miraban fijamente el uno al otro mientras se movían; brazos y piernas rozando cada vez más frecuentemente hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron presionándose el uno contra el otro firmemente. En la bruma causada por el alcohol, la música y las hormonas, Draco no se había dado cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que el hombre se inclinó hacia él y le susurró en el oído.

—Ahora es el momento en el que te preguntaría si quieres ir a mi apartamento, pero no creo que eso le guste mucho a tu novio.

A Draco le llevó un momento procesar esas palabras. El hombre estaba mirando hacia el otro lado del club, donde Potter estaba parado, solo y fulminando a Draco con la mirada.

—Mierda —dijo Draco, dando un paso atrás para alejarse del hombre—. Pero él no es mi novio. Solamente es…

—Lo que sea, no quiero interponerme —dijo el hombre. Le puso a Draco una tarjera dentro de la mano y sonrió—. Si no funciona, llámame. —Con eso, se giró y desapareció entre la multitud.

Draco aspiró una profunda bocana de aire y se giró hacia Potter. No tenía idea de porqué estaba tan enojado… después de todo, ¿no era a eso a lo que habían ido a ese lugar? Potter no lo miró mientras se acercaba a él. Había comprado otra bebida en algún momento; se la empinó de un trago antes de que Draco se parara frente a él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco.

—¡No puedo creer que le dijeras que yo soy tu _novio_! —dijo Potter arrastrando las palabras un poco.

—Bueno… —comenzó Draco.

—Y luego te vas y te enredas con ese Obi-Wan Kenobi, dejándome a mí con todo el lío. La chica trató de convencerme de que me fuera con ella y sus amigas.

—Debiste haberlo hecho —respondió Draco con un resoplido—. Pudiste haber actuado el teatrito de "odio a los hombres, así que tal vez necesito experimentar con las mujeres".

Potter parecía horrorizado. —¿Es ése el tipo de persona que tú eres en realidad? ¿Vas por ahí mintiéndole a la gente para que se acueste contigo?

—Yo no tengo que mentir —replicó Draco, casi riéndose—. Puedo acostarme con quien quiero y cuando quiero.

—¿Y crees que yo no? ¿De eso es de lo que se trata? Sientes lástima por mí, ¿verdad?

—¡Yo no _siento_ nada por ti! —dijo Draco, meneando la cabeza con incredulidad—. Joder, sólo quería pasármelo bien. Perdóname por creer que tú querías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Esta es tu idea de pasárselo bien? Creo que soy yo quien siente lástima por _ti_.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente presuntuoso? ¡Lo que yo hago es mi jodido problema, así que jódete!

Potter rodó los ojos. —¿Podrías jurar un poco más? Creo que no nos está mirando suficiente gente.

Draco echó un vistazo alrededor para descubrir que la mayoría de las personas cerca de ellos, efectivamente, los estaban observando con curiosidad. Soltó otro improperio y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta. Salió hacia el abarrotado Leicester Square, estremeciéndose ante el clima de enero.

Potter estaba justo detrás de él, gritándole. —¡Espera!

Draco continuó caminando. Estaba enojado, mucho más enojado de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo. Buscaría un callejón oscuro y se aparecería justo en la habitación de su hotel, donde podría fumarse un cigarrillo, tomar una bebida del mini-bar y olvidar todo acerca de Potter.

Sintió una mano tomarlo del brazo y se giró hacia atrás, furioso. —Sólo olvídalo, ¿quieres? Vete a casa y haz lo que sea que hagas las noches de los sábados. No volveré a invitarte a salir.

—¿Puedes detenerte, por favor? —dijo Potter con expresión desesperada—. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

Draco lo miró frunciendo el ceño e hizo un gesto hacia la multitud que los rodeaba. —¿Aquí?

—Ven —dijo Potter, caminando hacia una de las calles laterales que salían de la plaza.

Se detuvieron cuando el sonido proveniente de la plaza se perdió en la distancia y salieron de la calle, introduciéndose en un oscuro hueco. Draco se apoyó contra la pared de ladrillos y miró a Potter con rabia. —¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme cuán jodida es la vida que llevo? ¿Sigues tratando de fingir que no eres homofóbico?

Potter hizo gestos. —¿Podrías dejar de decir eso? No tengo problemas con que seas gay. ¡No se trata de eso en absoluto!

—¿Entonces, qué es? —preguntó Draco, incapaz de evitar el sarcasmo en su tono.

Potter apretó las mandíbulas y negó con la cabeza. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Sólo miraba fijamente hacia Draco.

Y entonces, Draco lo comprendió: Potter se sentía atraído por él y no sabía qué hacer con eso. Draco se preguntó porqué no lo había visto antes, pero entonces todo tenía sentido: el coqueteo, la manera en que Potter miraba a Weasley, su reacción cuando veía a Draco con otros hombres, su propia falta de vida sexual… Potter estaba en el armario, y estaba luchando contra eso.

Draco sintió algo explotando en su pecho, algo que no se había atrevido a permitirse esperar. Correspondió la mirada de Potter, sabiendo que su propia cara estaba medio iluminada por la luz de las farolas, suavizando su expresión y convirtiéndola en una que esperaba fuera alentadora. El rostro de Potter se suavizó también, y se inclinó hacia él. Draco humedeció sus labios y dejó sus ojos clavados en los de Potter.

—Adelante —susurró—. Está bien.

Potter contuvo el aliento y dio un paso atrás, negando con la cabeza. —Lo siento —respondió, presionándose una mano contra la frente—. Estoy comportándome como un completo imbécil, y lo siento mucho. No eres tú…

—Si dices "soy yo", te _estrangularé _—dijo Draco. Suspiró y se rodeó con sus propios brazos—. Mira, yo…

—No —lo interrumpió Potter, saliéndose del hueco en el que se habían metido—. Ambos bebimos mucho y… y las cosas se pusieron un poco raras, pero todo estará bien por la mañana. Así que, yo… —Se despidió con una mano y suspiró—. Buenas noches.

Desapareció, dejando solo a Draco.

* * *

_Domingo 28 de enero, 2001_

Draco observó su reflejo en el espejo, enderezándose el broche de su túnica y peinándose el cabello. A su madre no le habría gustado así de corto… le habría besado las mejillas y dicho que debía traerlo tan largo como su padre.

Draco le dio la espalda al espejo y se desapareció.

Estaba de pie en un lugar que no había visitado en muchas ocasiones con anterioridad, a pesar de que pertenecía al terreno propiedad de su familia. Husmeó entre las lápidas hasta que encontró la que estaba buscando, una relativamente nueva con el nombre de su madre grabado en ella.

La miró fijamente durante un momento, sintiéndose helar. Desde hace mucho tiempo sabía que su madre había muerto, pero estar parado ahí lo hacía más real de lo que había sido antes.

Se arrodilló cerca de la lápida, tratando de pensar en algo qué decir o hacer. No sabía qué era lo que se suponía uno debía hacer cuando se visitaba una tumba. Sólo había estado en ese cementerio familiar unas pocas veces en toda su vida, usualmente cuando su madre lo obligaba a ir. Sus abuelos y bisabuelos estaban enterrados ahí, junto con muchas generaciones de Malfoys de las que no había persona viva que pudiera recordarlos. Malfoys que miraban a Draco con el ceño fruncido desde sus retratos, cuando éste era niño y caminaba por ciertos corredores, asustándolo.

Aferró el pasto seco entre sus dedos, deseando haber puesto más atención a aquellas visitas. Deseaba muchas cosas, por supuesto. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, e intentó tragárselo. ¿Cuál bien le haría llorar en ese momento?

Su madre siempre llevaba flores cuando iba ahí. Draco transformó un puñado de pasto en un ramo de flores silvestres y lo colocó junto a la lápida. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera sabía cuál tipo de flores le gustaban más a su madre.

—Buenas tardes —escuchó detrás de él.

Se limpió los ojos, levantándose y girándose para encontrarse con su padre. —¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—No lo sabía —dijo Lucius, dando un paso adelante. Miró hacia la lápida—. Vengo aquí todos los domingos.

—Ah —respondió Draco. Se quedaron de pie, juntos y en silencio durante varios minutos, ambos mirando fijamente el nombre Narcisa grabado en el granito. Debajo de su nombre estaban las fechas de su nacimiento y muerte—. No sabía que había muerto —susurró Draco al fin—. Lo supe meses después de que había ocurrido.

—Traté de encontrarte —respondió Lucius—. Me llevó dos meses averiguar a dónde te habías marchado. Desapareciste sin dejar rastro.

Draco metió las manos en las mangas de su túnica. —No se me ocurrió que necesitarías buscarme por esta razón.

Lucius aspiró profundamente, dudó durante un momento y entonces dijo: —Ella preguntó por ti durante toda su última semana.

El nudo en la garganta se apretó otra vez. Draco cerró los ojos. —Escuché que fue una larga enfermedad.

—No —dijo Lucius con voz apenas audible—. Fue una maldición.

Draco se giró a verlo, impactado. —¿Una maldición?

Lucius apretó la mandíbula y miró algún punto fijo en la distancia. —Una terrible maldición, una que no podía revertirse. Severus trabajó durante semanas, pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer por ella. Trajimos un especialista de San Mungo, pero él también estaba desconcertado.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —preguntó Draco. Su voz apenas era más que un susurro.

Lucius no respondió. Continuó mirando hacia la lejanía.

Draco sintió que su estómago se contraía. Existía un solo mago que podría y conjuraría tan terrible maldición. —Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó. Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, ya sabía la respuesta.

—Para castigarme —dijo Lucius, mirando de nuevo hacia la lápida.

* * *

_Martes 30 de enero, 2001_

Potter no se presentó en la oficina la mañana del lunes. Draco había pasado el día leyendo un montón de material que había sacado de la Biblioteca de Magia de Londres y tomando notas detalladas. Weasley también se había mantenido ocupado, alternando entre escribir rollos de pergamino y conjurando hechizos en diversos objetos regados sobre su escritorio, percatándose apenas de la presencia de Draco. Cuando había llegado el mediodía y Weasley se vistió para salir a correr, Draco le preguntó por Potter. Weasley le dijo que no se sentía bien y que se había tomado el día libre.

El martes, Potter tampoco fue a trabajar.

Draco esperó por una explicación, pero Weasley no le ofreció ninguna. Después de una hora de silencio, Draco se apoyó contra su escritorio y miró fijamente hacia Weasley, obligando al hombre a que levantara la vista hacia él.

—No sé en dónde está —dijo Weasley después de diez minutos.

Draco suspiró. —Si está enfermo, ¿no debería estar en su casa?

Weasley se obligó a sonreír y levantó los ojos. —Seguramente. No he sabido nada de él. Por lo que sé, hasta podría estar en el hospital.

—¿Y dices ser su mejor amigo?

Weasley lo miró de manera extraña, pero no respondió. Draco negó con la cabeza y comenzó a revolver el montón de notas que había tomado el día anterior.

Dos horas después, para sorpresa de Draco, Weasley lo invitó a almorzar.

La conversación que sostuvieron mientras se comían sus emparedados fue educada, pero insustancial. Draco aprendió más sobre cuidado infantil de lo que hubiera deseado. Podía ver porqué Potter estaba tan desesperado por compañía. Para cuando llegó la hora del café, Draco no podía soportarlo más.

—Sé que sabes dónde está Potter —dijo, mirando su café—. Y no estoy pidiéndote que me lo digas. Sólo quiero saber porqué me están dejando al margen.

Weasley le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada. —¿Al margen? ¿No te estás comportando un poco paranoico?

—Por una buena razón. Estuve con él la noche del sábado y estaba bien. Parece extraño que haya caído enfermo con tanta rapidez.

—La noche del sábado, ¿eh? —preguntó Weasley. Claramente, esa información era nueva para él—. ¿Qué hicieron?

—Salimos a cenar y a bailar, pero eso no es lo importante. Yo…

—Ustedes dos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos —dijo Weasley. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco y Draco no pudo saber si era de humor o de suspicacia.

Draco también entrecerró los suyos. —¿Y qué si ha sido así?

—Nada que me importe. —Tomó un sorbo de su latte.

—Él es tu amigo.

—Así es. Y te mataré si lo lastimas.

Draco casi se rió. —No es… ¿estás insinuando…?

—No estoy ciego —dijo Weasley, sus ojos perforando los de Draco—. Y conozco a Harry mejor que nadie. Veo la manera en que ustedes se miran el uno al otro.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto durante un momento. ¿Cómo Weasley había visto eso, cuando él mismo no lo había descubierto hasta el sábado? —No lo… No está pasando nada.

—Tal como dije, nada que me importe —dijo Weasley, frotándose el puente de la nariz—. No quiero saberlo. _De verdad._

Draco miró fijamente hacia su café. El último par de días había pensado en Potter muchísimo, lo que lo hacía sentir confundido y frustrado la mayor parte del tiempo. En ese momento no deseaba involucrarse con nadie, mucho menos con alguien que ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser gay.

Además, él _no tenía_ novios. Y tenía la impresión de que Potter era del tipo de persona que buscaba una relación.

—Bueno, hora de irse —dijo Weasley, parándose—. Voy a tomarme el resto del día libre. Voy a darle una sorpresa a mi mujer.

—Salúdamela de mi parte —dijo Draco, e inmediatamente se sintió avergonzado. Después de todo, no era como si realmente la conociera.

Weasley apretó los labios. —No puedo. Ella no sabe que estás aquí. De hecho… —Se rascó la nuca, haciendo gestos—… no sabe nada acerca de lo que estoy haciendo.

Draco estuvo momentáneamente impactado. Siempre había pensado que Potter y Weasley no harían nada sin Granger. —¿Por qué no?

—Se preocuparía demasiado. Esto va a ser terriblemente peligroso. —Weasley suspiró y estudió sus manos—. Por otra parte, querría venir con nosotros y es demasiado arriesgado. Los niños necesitan a su madre.

—También necesitan a su padre —dijo Draco, pero Weasley sólo se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y qué piensa ella que haces todos los días?

Weasley sonrió. —Lo mismo que hacía antes… desarrollo de hechizos e investigación para el Ministerio. Claro que continúo trabajando para ellos. Esto es sólo una misión especial. —Le pasó a Draco algunos billetes muggles y se puso su abrigo—. Te veo en la mañana, entonces.

No fue hasta que desapareció de la vista de Draco, cuando éste se dio cuenta que Weasley nunca había contestado su pregunta original.

Miró su taza vacía con el ceño fruncido. Entre más pensaba en eso, más le parecía que había algo que Potter y Weasley no le decían. Y apostaría su nueva elfina doméstica a que los dos días de ausencia de Potter tenían relación con eso.

* * *

_Je! Ahora sí actualicé rápido, verdad? ;) Gracias por leer!  
_


	28. Capítulo 14A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 14, 1ª Parte**

_Miércoles 31 de enero, 2001_

—Fillywig —le dijo Draco a la puerta. Pasó a través de ella, comenzó a quitarse el abrigo y entonces se congeló en el sitio: después de dos días de ausencia, Potter estaba ahí, sentado ante su escritorio y buscando entre un montón de pergaminos, con la frente arrugada de la concentración. Le echó un vistazo a Draco y asintió a manera de saludo como ni nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Draco mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio de Potter. Éste se veía pálido y cansado, como si no hubiera dormido o comido bien en días. Si ni hubiera sido por un corte reciente que tenía en la mejilla, Draco casi podría haber creído que realmente había estado enfermo.

Potter se encogió de hombros. —Más o menos. —No miró a Draco a los ojos y parecía incómodo ante su cercanía.

—Claro —dijo Draco. Buscó a Weasley con la mirada y lo encontró sentado con los pies encima de su escritorio y leyendo _El Profeta—. _Weasley estaba tan preocupado por tu salud que ayer se tomó libre casi todo el día.

—En realidad, lo que quería era ir a follar con mi mujer —dijo Weasley desde atrás del periódico—. El doctor por fin nos dio su permiso.

—¿Necesitabas tener permiso? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

—Sí. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero estaba mortalmente aburrido de las mamadas.

—¡Ron! —Potter se veía horrorizado.

Draco sonrió presuntuoso. —¿Demasiada información, Potter?

Potter lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿Terminaron algún trabajo mientras yo estuve fuera?

—Define la palabra "trabajo".

Pasaron la mañana discutiendo ideas en las que habían comenzado a trabajar la semana anterior, pero era claro que Potter y Weasley lo estaban haciendo sin ganas. Ambos se veían cansados, casi derrotados. Draco se encontró a él mismo observando la manera en que ellos se veían el uno al otro, las sutiles formas en las que se comunicaban. Ambos estaban pensando en otra cosa, lo que frustraba a Draco sobremanera. Al principio lo habían hecho sentir que era bienvenido, pero en ese momento le era claro que todo eso había sido una fachada. No era real. Ellos no le confiarían lo que fuera que en realidad estuvieran haciendo.

Potter y Weasley salieron a su carrera diaria, situación que a Draco le hubiera parecido extraña si realmente hubiera creído que Potter había estado enfermo durante dos días. Se aseguró de no estar ahí a la hora que ellos regresaban, pasando casi dos horas en una cercana cafetería Pret y leyendo un libro de pociones antiguas que había sacado de la biblioteca.

Su mente continuaba recordando los eventos sucedidos la noche del sábado. Después de leer tres veces la misma página sin entender nada, se rindió y cerró el libro. Durante el domingo ya había pasado mucho tiempo holgazaneando en su hotel y pensando en Potter, preguntándose si éste también estaría pensando en él. Hasta le había mandado una nota utilizando la caja esmaltada que Potter le había dado, pero nunca recibió una respuesta.

Lo único que necesitaba era pillar a Potter a solas. Estaba desesperadamente curioso por ver si todavía continuaba ahí la chispa de conexión que había surgido entre ellos. Estaba seguro que el sábado la había sentido.

Hizo gestos por estar pensando en eso… él no era así. Generalmente él nunca se preocupaba por _conexiones, _ni tampoco le importaba si le gustaba a alguien o no. Por lo regular Draco sólo buscaba acostarse con alguien, sin ataduras y preferiblemente sin intercambiar nombres. Tenía amigos pero no follaba con ellos. Los amigos no estaban para acostarse con ellos; estaban para poder alardear frente a ellos acerca del sexo que tenía. Había comenzado a ver a Potter como un amigo, pero también como un posible candidato para follar. Eso era más que inquietante.

Y claro, en ese momento no podía estar seguro si nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos era real o era parte del acto que Potter y Weasley estaban representando.

* * *

Cuando Draco regresó, Potter y Weasley estaban discutiendo en frenéticos susurros. Dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro cuando vieron a Draco, y ninguno volvió a decir palabra por el resto de la tarde. Draco trató de fingir que no se había dado cuenta, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco paranoico.

Alrededor de las 4:00, Weasley cogió su abrigo y su maletín. —Los veo mañana, chicos —dijo y desapareció dentro de la chimenea sin esperar respuesta. Draco observó a Potter mirar fijamente hacia las llamas y tomó su decisión. Era hora de obtener algunas respuestas.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó. Potter bufó y de nuevo se concentró en el pergamino que tenía ante él. Draco caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó en una orilla, paseando la mirada sobre el corte que Potter tenía en la cara—. ¿Y qué tipo de fea enfermedad te dio?

Potter levantó la mirada. —No estaba enfermo. Tenía que encargarme de algo, eso es todo.

Draco no se permitió cambiar su expresión a pesar de la sorpresa ante la respuesta tan honesta. —¿Y te hiciste cargo, entonces?

Potter suspiró y apartó la vista. —Eso ya no importa.

—Le importa a Weasley.

—Sólo… déjalo así, Malfoy.

—Mira, sé que hay algo que ustedes no me están diciendo —comenzó Draco, manteniendo su voz tan calmada como pudo lograrlo—. Y está bien. Entiendo los motivos por los que no confían en mí, pero…

De nuevo, Potter lo miró a los ojos. —No tiene nada que ver con la confianza. No tiene nada que ver _contigo._

—No seas condescendiente. Sé cuando alguien me está mintiendo.

Potter se alejó del escritorio y se frotó la cara con una mano. —Nadie está mintiéndote.

—Supongo que eso es técnicamente verdad. No decirme lo que realmente está sucediendo no es lo mismo que mentirme.

Potter se levantó y caminó para coger su abrigo, sin responder.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Draco.

—Supongo.

Draco sintió una punzada de pánico eliminar su resentimiento. Si Potter se iba en ese momento mientras las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos, tal vez Draco no volvería a tener oportunidad de hablar con él a solas. —¿Te… gustaría ir a tomar algo? ¿Salir?

Potter suspiró. —Mira, Malfoy…

—Demonios —gimió Draco. Se paró y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Si esto es por lo que pasó el sábado, no te molestes. Es obvio que ahora te sientes incómodo conmigo.

Potter bufó. —Debe ser cansado preocuparse constantemente por mantener la posición como el centro del universo. ¿Realmente crees que la discusión que tuvimos tiene algo que ver contigo?

—¿Qué es lo que se supone debo pensar? Primero estás a punto de besarme en un callejón, y luego desapareces, dejándome…

—¡No estaba a punto de besarte! —espetó Potter abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¡Dios, eres un iluso!

—Y tú eres un terrible mentiroso. —Draco caminó hacia Potter, observándolo encogerse contra la pared—. Te gusto y no quieres sentirte así. Estás tratando de fingir que no lo sientes.

—Yo no siento nada por ti. ¡Y ahora, aléjate!

—¿De qué se trata esto, entonces? —Draco colocó las manos sobre la pared a cada lado de la cabeza de Potter. Éste se encogió contra el muro como si tratara de permanecer lo más lejos posible de Draco. Pero había algo en sus ojos, y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír con altanería—. Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

Potter presionó los labios hasta formar una línea delgada. —No te tengo miedo_._

—Claro que a mí no. A _esto _es a lo que le tienes miedo_._

Draco se inclinó hacia delante hasta que estuvo sólo a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de Potter. Vio algo revolotear en su rostro, y eso hizo que su estómago se contrajera. Se humedeció los labios y sonrió, bajando su voz hasta convertirla en un ronco susurro: —Te encantaría que fuera yo el que te besara y así librarte de esto, ¿no?

—¿Por qué querría algo así? —preguntó Potter con la voz un poco quebrada.

Draco se inclinó más cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento de Potter sobre sus labios. —Porque no tienes los huevos para hacerlo por ti mismo a pesar de que lo deseas. Mucha valentía Gryffindor.

Potter cerró los ojos y Draco vio que estaba temblando. Draco se mordió los labios. Debía hacerlo ya, tomar lo que deseaba. Potter ni siquiera sabría qué fue lo que lo golpeó. Seguramente hasta dejaría que Draco se la chupara justo ahí contra esa pared. Draco observó de nuevo la cara de Potter, mirando fijamente la manera en que sus pestañas revoloteaban sobre su pálida piel. Las pecas pequeñitas que tenía en la nariz. Sus anteojos sucios.

Sintió de nuevo otra sacudida en el estomago, y en esa ocasión, Draco entendió lo que era: Potter significaba problemas, el tipo de problemas que Draco no podía permitirse el lujo de tener. En su vida no necesitaba complicaciones como ésa, especialmente no de alguien en quien ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder confiar.

Draco se empujó de la pared para alejarse y se giró hacia la puerta, apretando fuertemente las mandíbulas.

Una mano lo tomó del brazo y lo giró de nuevo, tan rápido que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio. Potter lo miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos durante un breve segundo, y entonces lo besó.

En realidad no fue un beso propiamente dicho —estuvo demasiado húmedo y frenético, completamente ausente de gentileza— pero de todas maneras hizo que el alma de Draco cayera hasta sus pies.

—Ahí tienes —dijo Potter, alejándose y tratando de sonreír—. Te dije que no tenía miedo.

Draco trató de liberarse de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que la situación hubiera tomado ese giro tan rápidamente? —Bueno… si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no me extraña que no folles con nadie.

Potter sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y se colgó la chaqueta de piel sobre el hombro. —Buenas noches, Malfoy.

—Todavía no son las 4:30 —dijo Draco, deseando no sonar demasiado desesperado—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a tomar algo?

—Tal vez tengo una cita esta noche.

—¿Con tu mano derecha?

—Con la izquierda, de hecho —respondió Potter inexpresivamente—. Un cambio viene bien de vez en cuando, ya sabes.

—O tal vez alguien te podría _echar_ una mano.

Potter no perdió el ritmo. —Tal vez. ¿Estás ofreciéndote?

—No. Sólo estoy… —se detuvo, ansioso. Cada vez empeoraba más las cosas.

Potter entrecerró los ojos. —¿Sólo estás, qué?

Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y la liberó, luchando por no moverse nerviosamente. —No puedo decidir si estás hablando en serio o no. Tú sabes en dónde estoy parado, pero yo no sé nada sobre ti. Un momento pienso que estás interesado en mí y al siguiente… —Ahora estaba balbuceando como un idiota. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con él?

—No soy gay —dijo Harry.

—Podría habérmelo creído.

—Y _no es cierto_ quesé en dónde estás parado. Eres promiscuo por regla general y yo no. ¿De verdad crees que quiero convertirme en otro nombre más en tu lista de conquistas?

—Si no eres gay, ¿qué importancia tiene?

—Sólo porque no sea gay no quiere decir que no esté interesado. Tú eres… atractivo, en tu propia manera.

Draco negó con la cabeza de pura exasperación. —Gracias. Creo. —Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro durante un momento.

—Mierda —dijo Potter al fin. Respiró profundamente—. Seguramente voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero… ¿todavía quieres ir a beber algo?

Draco convocó su abrigo con un _accio _y se adelantó hacia la puerta.

* * *

Un trago se convirtió en cuatro, y los tragos se convirtieron en cena. Encontraron un pequeño restaurante italiano que ninguno de los dos había visto antes y ahí conversaron entre la pasta y el Chianti. Después de evitar compartir detalles personales lo más que le fue posible, Draco le contó a Potter acerca de su vida en Nueva York; de los clubes, de sus amigos, de su apartamento en Alphabet City y de cómo se veía el Times Square en la noche y lleno de gente. Potter escuchó amablemente, y hasta se mostró interesado.

Eran cerca de las 10:00 de la noche cuando se pararon ante las escaleras frontales del Hilton Paddington. Draco se mordió los labios y pensó en el cigarrillo que seguramente se fumaría en un par de minutos, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Nunca en toda su vida había tenido que trabajar tan duro para meterse en los pantalones de alguien… y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

—Bueno, buenas no… —comenzó Potter.

—¿Quieres subir? —reventó Draco. Potter lo miró fijamente y con gesto inexpresivo, y Draco se encogió de hombros en una manera que esperaba fuera casual—. Quiero decir… si quieres.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Potter—. Nunca debí haberte besado.

Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos y frunció el ceño. —No es la gran cosa, Potter. Puedes decir que no. No voy a ofenderme.

—No es que no quiera.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones… no soy una chica. O quieres o no quieres.

—No es eso… quiero decir… —Potter aspiró profundamente y apartó la vista—. Tenemos que trabajar juntos. Y quizá tú puedas dormir con alguien y luego simplemente fingir que no pasó nada, pero yo no puedo.

—¿Quién dice que tenemos que fingir que no pasó nada?

Potter abrió mucho los ojos. —Yo no soy gay, para empezar. No quiero que creas algo que no es.

Draco se rió tan alto que el portero le brindó una suspicaz mirada. —Dios, Potter, de verdad que eres un ingenuo. Sólo te estoy ofreciendo una cosa: sexo. Sexo realmente fantástico, sin ataduras. Si lo quieres aceptar, genial. Si no, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

Potter parecía totalmente indeciso. —Yo… debo volver a casa.

—Entonces, vete —dijo Draco, dándose la vuelta hacia las puertas giratorias—. Vete a hacer una paja. —Se metió a través de ellas y no miró atrás.

Caminó a través del lobby hasta el ascensor, subió al noveno piso y usó su llave para abrir la puerta. En completa oscuridad, se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo los cobertores. Había tenido la intención de hacerse una paja, pero ya no tenía ganas.

Era mejor que Potter le hubiera dicho que no. Draco nunca había permitido que nadie se le metiera dentro de la piel de esa manera, pero Potter lo había logrado sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Estoy tan, pero tan _jodido _—susurró en la oscuridad.

Escuchó un sonido parecido a un golpeteo contra la puerta. Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al techo. ¿Se lo había imaginado? Después de un momento, lo oyó otra vez.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla… efectivamente, era Potter parado ahí en el corredor y se veía mucho más agitado que lo que había estado en la calle. —¿Qué? —gruñó Draco.

—Soy yo, Harry. ¿Puedo entrar?

Draco suspiró y quitó los cerrojos. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para asomarse a través de ella y miró a Potter con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué quieres?

Potter rodó los ojos. —Entrar. ¿Por favor?

Draco dio un paso atrás y mantuvo la puerta abierta. Potter pasó junto a él, introduciéndose en la oscura habitación. No pareció darse cuenta que Draco estaba desnudo, así que éste no hizo ningún intento por cubrirse. Que el cabrón se sintiera incómodo.

Potter se paró en medio del cuarto y miró alrededor, al desorden que Draco tenía. Esa mañana se había levantado tarde y tirado ropa dondequiera en su prisa por vestirse. El servicio de limpieza sólo había aseado alrededor del tiradero. Los ojos de Potter se clavaron en el arrugado cobertor.

Draco cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, esperando. —¿Y bien? ¿Quieres explicar un poco más el motivo por el cual me rechazaste?

Potter se giró a verlo, pero no respondió. Bajo la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, la expresión en su cara se veía fiera y determinada —una combinación que Draco deseaba no encontrar tan sexy.

Draco suspiró, agradecido de que estuviera oscuro. —Si tu intención era que hiciera el tonto, lo has logrado. Así que por favor lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz.

Entonces, Potter caminó rápidamente hacia él, con un gesto en la cara que parecía enojo. Draco soltó un juramento en voz baja; su varita estaba al otro lado del cuarto. Dio un paso adelante, pero Potter lo empujó de nuevo contra la puerta, tan duro que su cabeza se golpeó con ella.

Y antes de que pudiera haber registrado el dolor, Potter estaba besándolo.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Draco se encontrara en capacidad de corresponder. No fue como el rudo y apresurado beso que le había dado en la tarde, si no uno de los mejores besos que Draco nunca había experimentado. Se derritió contra la puerta mientras sus manos buscaron camino bajo la chaqueta de cuero de Potter para enredarse en su camiseta. Una de las manos de Potter estaba en su cabello, aferrándolo de la nuca y tirándolo hacia él; con la otra lo estaba agarrando del hombro tan fuerte que dolía.

Draco gimió contra de la boca de Potter, casi abrumado por la sensación de esa lengua deslizándose contra la de él, la sensación de ese cuerpo vestido en cuero y tela de vaqueros apretándose contra él, de sentirse tan completamente desnudo y vulnerable. Era la situación más erótica que había experimentado en un largo tiempo.

Potter se removió contra él, con una inequívoca erección bajo sus vaqueros. El beso ya se la había puesto medio dura a Draco, pero el saber que Potter también estaba tan excitado terminó de hacer el trabajo. Era eso por lo que Potter había regresado: por Draco.

Draco se empujó de la puerta y dirigió a Potter hacia la cama, ingeniándoselas para bajar la cremallera de sus vaqueros mientras tanto. Potter chocó de espaldas con el colchón, rompiendo el beso. Draco le bajó los vaqueros, pero éstos se quedaron atorados con las botas que traía puestas. Pero eso no importaba —Draco lo empujó hasta sentarlo y se arrodilló entre sus piernas, observando su erección.

Era más grande de lo que había esperado: de alguna manera siempre se había imaginado que el comportamiento melodramático de Potter era compensación por la falta de otras cosas. Por supuesto que comparados con Weasley, todos ellos la tenían pequeña. Se dio la oportunidad de echar un vistazo hacia arriba, y vio que Potter lo estaba observando con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No tienes que… —comenzó a decir.

—¿Estás bromeando? —respondió Draco. Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió la punta de su miembro. Cuando sopló encima del lengüetazo que había hecho, escuchó que Potter contenía el aliento. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras deslizaba la punta de su lengua hacia abajo, plantando un húmedo beso en la base de la erección.

Draco adoraba chupar pollas y sabía que era bueno haciéndolo. Cuando finalmente envolvió la punta entre sus labios, Potter estaba gimoteando. La introdujo en su boca lo más lejos que pudo, estabilizándola con una mano, revoloteando la lengua sobre ella y chupándola, y Potter se estremeció mientras Draco se movía hacia arriba.

Se tomó su tiempo, deseando hacerlo lo mejor que le fuera posible. Pero los tobillos atrapados de Potter pronto iban a ser un problema. Draco pescó su varita de la mesita que estaba junto a su cama y consiguió concentrarse lo suficiente como para convocar hechizos y quitarle a Potter sus botas y vaqueros.

Potter ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta. Se acostó sobre la cama apoyándose en los codos, abriendo las piernas y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. —Oh, Dios, eres bueno.

Draco separó sus muslos aún más y lo liberó el tiempo suficiente como para decir: —Está a punto de ponerse mejor. —Con un dedo guió su varita hacia debajo de los testículos de Potter y rozó con ella su entrada. Potter se tensó—. Shhh. Confía en mí —le dijo Draco antes de presionar la punta de su varita justo en el interior de su entrada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido la oportunidad de utilizar esos hechizos ya que últimamente sólo había estado follando con muggles. La cara que hizo Potter inmediatamente después, no tenía precio. Draco volvió a meterse su polla en la boca y no podía esperar a mirar lo qué sucedería cuando remplazara la varita por uno de sus dedos. El hechizo de lubricación preparó el camino y Draco rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba. Sincronizó las caricias de su dedo con el movimiento de su boca, escuchando los sonidos que Potter estaba haciendo. Presionó otro dedo más dentro de su culo.

Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Potter un segundo antes de que la mano que estaba en su cabello tirara de él. Draco gimió antes de poder evitarlo —ese momento, justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer que alguien más se corriera, siempre le resultaba sumamente erótico. Nunca había estado seguro si era porque le gustaba la manera en que se sentía cuando se corrían en su boca, o si le gustaba el modo en que las pollas se endurecían al punto de lo imposible justo antes del orgasmo, o si era simplemente la sensación de tener semejante poder sobre otra persona, pero eso nunca fallaba en mandar una ráfaga de placer directo a su entrepierna.

Potter jadeó mientras se corría, casi como si no fuera capaz de conseguir formular palabras. Draco continuó follándolo con los dedos mientras tragaba y chupaba hasta dejar su miembro limpio.

—Oh, joder —murmuró Potter con una mano sobre los ojos—. Eso fue… Dios.

—Muévete un poco hacia atrás —dijo Draco. Potter obedeció, con los dedos de Draco aún en su trasero. Draco se arrodilló sobre el colchón entre las piernas abiertas de Potter y susurró—: Quiero follarte. —Giró sus dedos y observó su rostro.

—Yo… está bien. —Potter se veía un poco pálido.

Draco removió sus dedos y posicionó su erección. Con una sola palabra renovó el hechizo de lubricación y se empujó hacia delante. Potter jadeó.

—Empuja —le dijo Draco—. Eso ayuda. —Potter asintió pero no parecía sentirse más cómodo. Draco se detuvo a medio camino y lo acarició en el muslo—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Algo así —dijo Potter entre dientes—. Creo que no. Pensé que se suponía que esto se sentiría bien.

—La mayoría esperan que duela.

—Había asumido que nadie lo intentaría si doliera.

—Te sorprendería saberlo —dijo Draco con una enorme sonrisa—. Pero se sentirá mejor. Trata de relajarte.

Después de un momento, sintió que Potter se relajaba un poco, así que se empujó más. Potter estaba gloriosamente apretado y caliente, y Draco tenía que poner todo su empeño para no follárselo de una vez. Deseaba que eso valiera la pena; era probable que no volvería a tener la oportunidad, y seguramente no la tendría si a Potter no le gustaba.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó entre jadeos.

Un par de segundos después, Potter asintió y Draco comenzó a moverse tan lento como pudo soportarlo. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la cara de Potter, tratando de encontrar un ritmo que se sintiera bien para él. Experimentó con diferentes ángulos hasta que notó que la expresión de Potter cambiaba a una de sorpresa.

—Te lo dije —susurró. Entonces trabajó más duro, levantando las caderas de Potter por encima de la cama para tener un mejor nivel.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Potter, abriendo los ojos.

—¿Te gusta? —Draco ya estaba sudando pero no le importaba. El gemido de respuesta de Potter fue interrumpido por el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando el uno con el otro—. Estoy… estoy muy cerca —murmuró Draco, cerrando los ojos—. Lo siento.

—No, está bien.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, empujando los muslos de Potter hasta su pecho. Se abrazó a él para sostenerse y lo penetró con fuerza.

El mundo se redujo a la sensación que se estaba gestando en su entrepierna. Escucha a Potter jadear debajo de él y de vez en cuando hacer algún ruidito que bien podía ser de dolor o de placer. Se preguntó si lo estaría lastimando, y entonces su orgasmo lo asaltó tan fuerte que no le importó nada más.

Inmediatamente después de terminar, colapsó encima de Potter, con los oídos todavía zumbándole. Fue hasta un momento después que se dio cuenta de que una de las manos de Potter estaba en su espalda, acariciando su piel sudorosa. Potter continuaba con la camiseta puesta, lo que se sentía extraño contra su pecho desnudo.

Draco se empujó para levantarse, sintiéndose incómodo. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, y no tenía idea de qué esperar a continuación. Se recostó a un lado de Potter y se arriesgó a echar un vistazo hacia su cara.

Potter lo estaba mirando fijamente con ojos oscurecidos.

—Bueno —dijo Draco.

—Bueno. —La expresión de Potter era cautelosa, tal vez hasta un poco embarazosa.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Potter miró hacia el techo. —No puedo quedarme. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

Draco enarcó una ceja. —Trabajamos en el mismo lugar, ¿sabes?

—Ni quiero molestar. Después de todo, tú dejaste en claro que era sólo sexo.

Draco apretó los labios, ya arrepintiéndose de esas palabras. —Sí, pero podría haber más. Ni siquiera es medianoche todavía.

Potter hizo un ruidito sarcástico. —No creo que mi culo pueda soportarlo.

—Hay hechizos para eso —bromeó Draco, obligándose a sonreír.

Potter se sentó y miró alrededor, buscando su ropa. —De verdad necesito irme.

Draco lo observó vestirse en la oscuridad, sintiéndose más y más incómodo. Normalmente era él quien se largaba lo más pronto posible. ¿Así era como Potter se sentía respecto a lo que había pasado? Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Te veo en la mañana? —Potter estaba poniéndose su chaqueta.

—Sí, mañana —respondió Draco, arropándose con el cobertor.

Potter asintió y metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Correcto. Mañana. —Se giró para irse.

—¿Potter? —lo llamó Draco. Potter se giró de nuevo, y Draco respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Potter dudó por un momento, y Draco no estuvo seguro de que hubiera entendido la pregunta. Potter se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa avergonzada—. Temía que no volvieras a pedírmelo.

Draco sonrió. —No suelo rendirme así de fácil.

Potter se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Por otra parte, estaba más caliente que el infierno. —Le cerró un ojo a Draco y desapareció.

* * *

_Jueves 1º de febrero, 2001_

El siguiente día transcurrió como en si la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Potter y Weasley fueron los únicos que hablaron durante la reunión matutina, y fingieron no notar que Draco estaba inusualmente callado. Potter no evitaba mirarlo ni hablarle, y no parecía sentirse incómodo en absoluto.

Draco, por su parte, quería ponerse a gritar. No podía mirar a Potter sin pensar en la manera en que se había visto su cara cuando Draco había estado dentro de él, o escuchar su voz sin recordar los gemidos de placer que había emitido cuando Draco le hizo la mamada. Los pensamientos de Draco no dejaban de convertirse en fantasías, lo que lo llevaba a preocuparse por saber si alguna vez volvería a tener la oportunidad de follarse a Potter de nuevo.

Finalmente se disculpó y fue al baño. Observó su reflejo en el espejo que estaba encima del lavamanos, tratando de recuperar el control. Él jamás se había comportado de esa manera. Claro, de vez en cuando tenía ocasionales fantasías después de alguna noche particularmente buena con un chico sexy, pero nunca se había sentido incómodo o incierto después de tener sexo. Él siempre había sido el seguro, el que estaba a cargo, el indiferente y el distante cuando los otros eran una lapa.

Una terrible idea lo asaltó mientras se lavaba las manos: ¿Y si se estaba enamorando de Potter? Hizo muecas y alejó la vista del espejo.

Potter y Weasley dejaron de susurrar y se alejaron el uno del otro cuando Draco abrió la puerta del baño. Draco apretó los dientes y caminó hasta su escritorio. Su presencia ahí era un completo chiste. Tal vez era por eso por lo que Potter había regresado la noche anterior: para someterlo mediante el sexo. Después de todo, sólo para eso era bueno, ¿no?

Una hora después, un pedazo de pergamino apareció encima del montón de notas que Draco había estado releyendo. Escritas con una desprolija letra, estaban las palabras: _¿Anoche dijiste que existían algunos hechizos?_

Draco miró el papel durante un par de segundos antes de levantar la vista hacia Potter, quien escribía intensamente en un largo rollo de pergamino. Él no miró hacia Draco.

Draco sonrió antes de poderlo evitar. Escribió dos hechizos junto con una breve y discreta explicación de lo que hacía cada uno, y luego golpeó la nota con la punta de su varita. Desapareció.

Un par de minutos después, Potter se dirigió al baño. Cuando regresó, se le veía significativamente más relajado.

Draco lo observó durante un largo rato mientras masticaba distraídamente la punta de su pluma. Si era honesto con él mismo, tenía que admitir que cuando estaban en el colegio, siempre había encontrado fascinante a Potter. También había creído que era molesto y odioso, pero, si no hubiera estado rodeado siempre por psicópatas, ¿quién sabe cómo hubiera sido? Tal vez hasta hubieran podido ser… bueno, quizá no amigos, pero tal vez tampoco enemigos.

Echó un vistazo hacia la derecha de Potter y descubrió a Weasley mirándolo a él. Draco bajó la vista al libro que tenía en el escritorio.

Weasley observó a Draco de vez en cuando durante el resto de la tarde. Eso hizo que Draco se sintiera tan cohibido que le fue imposible concentrarse. ¿Weasley sabía lo que había sucedido? ¿Potter se lo había dicho? O tal vez era demasiado obvio.

—Me voy —dijo Draco alrededor de las 4:00, poniéndose de pie y guardándose un par de libros en la bolsa—. Los veo mañana. —Sintió los ojos de Potter clavados en él mientras se iba, pero no miró atrás.

* * *

_Gracias por leer! Un beso enorme para todos..._


	29. Capítulo 14B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 14, 2ª Parte**

La caminata de regreso al hotel le pareció mucho más larga de lo usual. Extrañamente era un día impresionante: fresco y vigorizante, y el cielo había estado despejado la mayor parte de la jornada. Draco se enroscó la bufanda alrededor del cuello como desafío al sol. El clima no tenía derecho a estar tan encantador cuando él se sentía como una mierda.

Se dejó caer en la cama y pasó unos diez minutos mirando fijamente el techo, justo como lo había hecho la noche anterior después de que Potter se fuera. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente reviviera el momento en que Potter lo había besado. Todavía estaba adolorido en el punto donde su cabeza había golpeado la puerta.

No podía evitar sentir amargura. A pesar de que Potter le había dicho que no era capaz de tener sexo sin compromiso, esa mañana había parecido encontrarse muy bien. Draco había sido el que estaba languideciendo con añoranza como si tratara de una colegiala.

—Basta —se dijo a él mismo, sentándose. Eso era ridículo. Estaba actuando como un idiota.

Aparte, si no hacía algo pronto, Potter y Weasley lo dejarían completamente fuera de la empresa. Quizá hacía dos semanas no le habría importado, pero en ese momento se había convertido en algo personal. Ya no era solamente un trabajo más para su padre.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escritorio, buscando entre un montón de pergaminos y libros que había sacado de la Biblioteca de Magia de Londres. Cogió el artículo de la profesora norteamericana y consideró el leerlo. En el resumen decía algo sobre una poción antigua, y él había estado leyendo libros acerca de ese tipo de magia.

Algo resplandeció a su derecha, llamando su atención… era la caja esmaltada que Potter le había dado. Se había olvidado de ella. Levantó la tapa y encontró un pedazo de pergamino dentro.

_Te fuiste antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntarte si querías hacer algo esta noche._

Draco lo miró, sintiendo un destello de algo que no podía nombrar. Debía romper ese pergamino en mil pedazos y mandárselos de regreso. Debía tirarlo al cesto de la basura e ignorarlo. Definitivamente, _no _debía responder. Si pasaba otra noche con Potter, dudaba poder evitar enamorarse de él.

Se paseó por el cuarto durante diez minutos, pero finalmente terminó cogiendo una pluma.

* * *

El apartamento de Potter era pequeño y tenía pocos muebles, pero estaba en un vecindario costoso. Draco se sintió incómodo mientras se quedaba de pie en la pequeña cocina, observando a Potter sacar platos y cubiertos.

La sugerencia de Potter de que Draco fuera ahí lo había cogido por sorpresa. Esa cita se sentía mucho más íntima que cualquiera de las otras que habían tenido. Potter le había dicho que estaba cansado de comer fuera y que deseaba pasar un poco de tiempo en casa. Draco había asumido que eso significaba que sólo deseaba pasar de inmediato a la parte del sexo. No era él quien fuera a discutírselo.

Después de una serie de confusas notas que fueron y vinieron, Potter finalmente re-encantó la tarjeta Encuéntralo-Rápido para darle a Draco la dirección de su apartamento. La tarjeta no se puso muy feliz cuando Draco se detuvo en una vinería que estaba en el camino para comprar una botella de viognier para la cena, pero de todas maneras lo ayudó a llegar a su destino.

Potter había comprado comida india para llevar. Por alguna razón no tenía mesa en el comedor, así que se sentaron en el sofá y equilibraron sus platos sobre el regazo.

—¿Desde cuándo vives aquí? —preguntó Draco, buscando un tema de conversación inofensivo.

—Desde hace un par de meses. Finalmente conseguí vender una propiedad que había heredado, y compré este sitio. —Echó un vistazo alrededor con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Necesita algunos arreglos, pero es fantástico tener algo de mi propiedad, por fin.

Draco nunca había tenido nada de su propiedad. —Deberías contratar un decorador. Sin ofender, pero tu gusto por el mobiliario es… bueno, inexistente.

Potter bufó. —He estado un poco ocupado los últimos meses.

Mantuvieron una conversación ligera y bromista mientras comieron, pero para la hora que colocaron sus platos a un lado y se terminaron sus copas de vino, un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos.

—Entonces… —Potter comenzó a decir con forzada naturalidad—, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Draco sonrió y estiró las piernas, depositando sus pies desnudos sobre el regazo de Potter. —No lo sé. ¿Ver tele? ¿Jugar cartas?

Potter le acarició la planta de un pie. —No tengo cartas. Y la tele está en la habitación.

—¿En serio? Entonces supongo que tendremos que…

Potter levantó el pie de Draco y depositó un beso en el arco. Draco lo observó mientras plantaba un camino de besos hacia los dedos y luego tomaba uno de ellos con la boca.

Un gemido bastante indigno escapó de los labios de Draco, quien se derritió sobre el sofá. Potter le chupó cada uno de los dedos por turno, rodeándolos con su lengua y mordisqueándolos. Draco nunca se había enterado de que algo tan simple pudiera sentirse tan bien. Para cuando Potter terminó con eso, él ya la tenía un poco dura.

—Entonces, ¿tele, no? —preguntó con la voz un poco más aguda de lo que había sido su intención.

La sonrisa de Potter era casi traviesa. Procedió a desvestir a Draco mucho más lentamente de lo que éste podía haber creído posible, besándolo y lamiéndolo en lugares donde nadie más nunca se había molestado en hacerlo. Draco no sabía cómo corresponder, así que dejó que Potter hiciera lo que quisiera y trató de relajarse.

Para el momento en que Potter concentró su atención en la polla de Draco, éste la tenía dolorosamente dura. Potter estaba arrodillado en el suelo con una de las piernas de Draco colgando del hombro. Había recorrido todo el interior de ese muslo a besos hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Se quedó mirando fijamente y Draco se preguntó si ya antes Potter habría visto alguna vez un cuerpo masculino desnudo desde ese ángulo.

—Si no quieres… —comenzó Draco.

—No, sí quiero —respondió Potter, levantando la vista—. Sólo que… —Se sonrojó y de nuevo bajó la vista hacia las piernas de Draco—. Nunca he hecho esto, así que no estoy muy seguro de dónde empezar.

—Haz lo que te gustaría que te hicieran a ti. —Potter envolvió la base de su miembro con los dedos y Draco suspiró por el contacto—. Demonios, haz lo que sea. Tú sabes cómo es. Lo que hagas es bueno.

La lengua de Potter se deslizó por la parte de debajo de su erección y Draco contuvo el aliento. —Lo sé, pero no quiero… —Potter hizo una pausa y se rió, y Draco lo miró—. Estuve a punto de decir "no quiero joderla". Pero ese sería el punto, así que…

Draco sonrió ampliamente. —Sí, ese sería el punto.

Potter pareció darse valor y entonces, tomó la erección de Draco con la boca. No era la primera vez que Draco recibía una mamada de un novato, y Potter no hacía un mal trabajo. Pareció tener algunos problemas para encontrar una posición cómoda, y casi nunca usaba su lengua para nada. Draco dejaba salir sonidos alentadores cuando Potter hacía algo bien, confiando en que captaría la indirecta.

Después de un par de minutos, Potter se sentó y se limpió la boca. —Lo siento, me… me duele la mandíbula.

Draco sonrió sin estar muy seguro de qué decir. —Está bien.

Potter se retiró el cabello de la cara e hizo gestos. —Claro que no está bien, pero gracias de todas maneras. En rato volveré a intentarlo.

Se dirigieron a la habitación y pasaron las siguientes dos horas explorándose mutuamente. Por lo regular, el sexo era una ruda y breve experiencia para Draco; la meta era correrse lo más rápido posible y en seguida pasar a lo siguiente. Pero esa noche hubo un nivel de intimidad entre ellos y eso era excitante e inquietante al mismo tiempo.

La primera vez que se corrió, fue con la mano de Potter acariciándolo, algo en lo que resultó ser muy bueno. La segunda vez casi se derrama en la boca de Potter… Draco había gruñido una advertencia y Potter saltó hacia atrás tan rápido que casi se cayó de la cama.

Draco rara vez era pasivo, pero cuando Potter le preguntó si le permitía follárselo, no lo dudó. Conjuró en él mismo un par de encantamientos preparatorios antes de colocarse boca abajo. Potter batalló un rato para lograr penetrarlo, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

—Joder —siseó, jadeando—. No te estoy lastimando, ¿verdad?

—No —mintió Draco. Tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando Potter comenzó a moverse, pero finalmente consiguió menear las caderas hasta encontrar un ángulo que se sentía bien. Desafortunadamente, los movimientos de Potter lo regresaron a la posición anterior.

—Intentemos otra cosa —dijo al final. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Potter y él mismo se dejó caer sobre su erección, acariciándose mientras se movía. Para el instante en que Potter se corrió, a Draco le estaban temblando las piernas, pero él no se demoró más.

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando Draco se recostó a un lado de Potter y cerró los ojos, exhausto. —Me quedo —dijo, cubriéndose con una manta—. Así que ni se te ocurra echarme.

—No iba a hacerlo —respondió Potter, bostezando. Sorprendió a Draco cuando se abrazó de él, su pecho contra su espalda.

La respiración de Potter se volvió superficial, pero Draco continuaba despierto, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. En algún punto de la noche se había dado cuenta de que la última vez que había dormido con alguien de esa manera había sido en el colegio… con Neville.

Hacía años que no pensaba en Neville. Al principio había sido sólo sexo, pero después de una noche muy parecida a esa fue cuando Draco se había dado cuenta, por primera vez, que estaba comenzando a querer a Neville. Eso lo había aterrorizado, y se había alejado de él durante semanas. Fue sólo gracias a que Neville había sido paciente y determinado que no rompieron por completo.

Draco se estremeció en la oscuridad y se acercó a Potter. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien en realidad. No tenía idea de qué pasaría en la mañana, y eso lo espantaba. No le gustaba ser tan vulnerable, que Potter lo hiciera sentir algo que no había sentido en años… algo que había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de no volver a sentir, si era honesto con él mismo.

Suspiró e intentó no pensar más en eso.

* * *

_Viernes 2 de febrero, 2001_

—Draco.

Draco abrió los ojos y vio a Potter sentado a la orilla de la cama, mirándolo fijamente. Aparentemente se había duchado y vestido mientras Draco estaba dormido.

—Buenos días —dijo Draco, sentándose.

—Tengo que irme. Hay una reunión en el Ministerio. —Dudó durante un momento antes de continuar—. Me enviaron una lechuza anoche, justo antes de que tú llegaras. Algo va a pasar la próxima semana.

—¿Qué? —Draco no podía enfocar la mirada. Parpadeó ante Potter.

—Tu padre nos pasa información de vez en cuando. Es parte del arreglo que hicimos con él. Nos dijo que la próxima semana habrá un ataque mortífago en Londres.

Draco lo observó fijamente y se preguntó si debía extrañarle que su padre no le hubiera dicho a _él _nada sobre eso. —¿Estás seguro?

—La última vez que nos advirtió de algo, hubo un ataque al norte de Inglaterra. No nos lo tomamos en serio, porque parecía demasiado improbable, y… nos equivocamos. Murió mucha gente.

Draco apretó los labios. Deseaba saber más, pedirle a Potter que le contara todo… pero no quería abusar de su buena suerte. Necesitaría un acercamiento más sutil. —¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

—Se supone que no debía contarte nada. Por motivos de seguridad y esas cosas, como sabrás. Pero si tú pudieras obtener un poco más de información… —Le dio a Draco una significativa mirada.

Draco asintió. —Veré qué puedo hacer.

—He vuelto a conjurar las protecciones para que puedas desaparecerte —le dijo Potter, poniéndose de pie—. Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras. —Dudó un momento más antes de inclinarse y besar a Draco.

Impactado por el gesto, Draco sólo pudo mirar a Potter salir de la habitación. Un momento después escuchó el sonido de la chimenea estallando, y luego, sólo silencio. Subió las rodillas hasta el pecho y suspiró. No quería pensar en lo que ese beso había significado, ni en cuáles deberían ser sus sentimientos hacia Potter, ni en lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior.

Se acostó y trató de volver a dormir, pero no pudo. Se sentía raro estando a solas en el apartamento de otra persona. No podía imaginarse a él mismo saliendo a trabajar y dejando a alguien quedarse en su propio apartamento. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad pensando cosas acerca de Potter, de su padre y de la posibilidad de un ataque mortífago. ¿Qué pasaría si él podía hacer algo para detenerlo? ¿Potter y Weasley confiarían en él entonces, le contarían qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Se levantó y se vistió; intentó hacer la cama y se aventuró al salón. La noche anterior no se habían molestado en limpiar, así que conjuró algunos hechizos para levantar el desorden de la cena. Echándole un último vistazo al apartamento, Draco se apareció de regreso al Hilton.

* * *

—Ebby.

La mugrienta criatura se apareció arrodillada a sus pies. —¡El amo Draco está llamando a Ebby! Ebby estaba preocupada de que el amo estuviera enojado…

—Deja de ser tan rastrera. ¿Dónde está mi padre?

La elfina se paró y parpadeó. —El amo Lucius está en la propiedad del campo.

Draco asintió. —Quiero que le lleves un mensaje y que esperes ahí por mí.

* * *

—Asumí que no te contarían todos los detalles —dijo Lucius, sorbiendo té en una taza antigua y muy valiosa.

—Yo no estoy autorizado por razones de seguridad, por supuesto, pero me dijeron lo suficiente. —No era verdad, pero Draco confiaba en que Lucius no presionaría ese punto—. Suficiente para saber que tú tampoco les estás diciendo todo.

La sonrisa de Lucius era gélida. —Tú puedes comprender la posición en la que me encuentro, Draco. Si yo les dijera todo lo que sé, el Señor Oscuro sospecharía que la información provino de mí. Eso arruinaría nuestras oportunidades de llevar esto a término.

—Así que, ¿le das al Ministerio sólo la información suficiente para que tengan una posibilidad casi nula?

—Supongo que podríamos llamarlo así.

Draco trazó con el dedo el borde de su taza y no miró a su padre a los ojos. —Tampoco estoy seguro de que Potter y Weasley me estén contando todo. Considerando quién soy yo, no puedo culparlos por no confiar en mí.

Lucius sonrió con presunción. —Habría creído que podrías manejar eso por ti mismo, considerando tus muchos _talentos._

Draco no pescó el anzuelo. —Vine aquí a pedirte más información, algo que pudiera ayudarme a ganarme su confianza.

Lucius lo miró fijamente durante un momento, entonces colocó su taza en la mesa y tronó los dedos. Un elfo doméstico se apareció, haciendo una reverencia tan marcada que su frente casi tocó el piso. —Tráeme el libro que está abierto encima de mi escritorio. Ten cuidado de no ofenderlo.

El elfo abrió mucho los ojos, pero asintió y desapareció.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante un rato. Cuando el elfo reapareció, llevaba un libro de apariencia antigua suspendido en el aire delante de él. Levitó el libro hasta la mesa con enorme cuidado, sudando por el esfuerzo. Cuando el libro se depositó en la mesa, el elfo liberó un suspiro de alivio y desapareció.

Draco se levantó para mirar mejor.

—No lo toques —dijo Lucius, blandiendo su varita—. Está hechizado. —Agitó la varita y las páginas dieron vuelta, emitiendo un ruido sordo. Las páginas amarillentas estaban cubiertas con una escritura ornamentada que Draco no conocía y no podía leer. Lucius hizo una pausa para estudiar una página, luego señaló con su varita—. Severus y yo hemos estado trabajando durante casi un mes para traducir este hechizo.

Draco observó la página. —¿Cuál lengua es?

—No sabemos el nombre —dijo Lucius, todavía mirando la hoja—. Tiene más de dos mil años de antigüedad.

Draco miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Qué hace el hechizo?

Lucius apartó los ojos de la página, algo que pareció conllevarle mucho esfuerzo. —Hace lo que necesitamos que esté hecho. —Se interrumpió durante un momento, tanto que Draco se preguntó si acaso continuaría—. Estoy contándote esto porque sospecho que Potter intentará asesinar al Señor Oscuro si tiene la oportunidad. Eso no debe suceder.

—Yo creía que nada podía matarlo.

—También yo, pero si Severus está en lo correcto, existe la posibilidad. —Lucius bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro y Draco tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para escucharlo—. Este hechizo proviene de una secta oscura, una que devoraba la magia de otros para obtener más para ellos. Nos permitirá mantener al Señor Oscuro con vida y usarlo como una fuente de supremo poder. Nuestra causa ha perdido mucho durante su deterioro, pero esto nos ayudará a recuperar el control. Sus seguidores más cercanos no abren los ojos ante la locura que lo está consumiendo.

—Y no saben nada de este plan —dijo Draco, mirándolo fijamente. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es posible?

—Ya lo comprobaremos. Pero es por eso por lo que te necesito, Draco. Si el plan de Potter es asesinar al Señor Oscuro, debes intervenir… o perderemos todo por lo que hemos estado trabajando para cuando esté destruido.

* * *

Weasley estaba solo en la oficina cuando Draco llegó, un poco después de las once de la mañana.

—Me estaba preguntando si vendrías —le dijo a Draco mientras éste se quitaba el abrigo. Frunció el ceño ante la expresión que Draco tenía en la cara—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Draco se sentó ante su escritorio y suspiró. —Creo que mi padre se ha vuelto loco.

—¿Apenas te acabas de dar cuenta?

Draco se presionó una mano contra la frente. —¿Tú sabes cuál es su plan, una vez que hayamos atrapado a Voldemort?

—Atrapar a Voldemort, _hipotéticamente _hablando —lo corrigió Weasley, dándole una extraña mirada—. En realidad, no. Sólo nos han dicho que lo incapacitarán. ¿Por qué?

Draco se mordió el labio y apartó la vista. —Te lo explicaré cuando Potter esté aquí.

Weasley lo observó durante un rato más, entonces asintió y regresó a su lectura del periódico.

Draco se quedó sentado ante su escritorio, todavía mareado por lo que había descubierto. Después de todo, había creído que no tenían gran oportunidad de atrapar al Señor Oscuro. Asesinar a alguien que era inmortal difícilmente era una opción, al menos de que Potter supiera algo que los demás no. Pero, ¿qué tontería era esa de querer usarlo como una fuente de poder? Draco se oprimió más la frente y cerró los ojos.

¿Él había sido traído ahí de manera fraudulenta? ¿Lucius estaba loco? ¿O estaba mintiéndole a Draco, usándolo por alguna razón que éste no podía ver todavía? ¿Por qué nadie era honesto con él?

—Buenos días —escuchó que decía una voz. Sorprendido, Draco se giró sobre su asiento para mirar hacia la puerta. En las últimas dos semanas, nadie, excepto ellos tres, había estado en ese lugar. Pero había una mujer que tenía que ser Cho Chang, parada justo dentro de la puerta. Se sacó su elegante abrigo de lana y les sonrió radiantemente.

—Mira cómo vienes, hecha todo un desastre —le dijo Weasley—. ¿Dónde habías estado?

—Por todos lados —respondió ella, echándose el oscuro cabello hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Se giró hacia Draco y sonrió—. Draco Malfoy. Escuché que estabas aquí. Qué gusto verte de nuevo.

Draco echó un vistazo hacia Weasley, quien detectó su confusión ante ese comentario. —Cho trabaja para los servicios de inteligencia, así que sabe todo lo que está pasando.

—Mínimamente —dijo ella, dejando caer su abrigo sobre la silla de Potter y apoyándose contra su escritorio—. ¿En dónde está Harry?

—En una reunión en el Ministerio —le contestó Weasley. Su sonrisa parecía forzada—. ¿Sabe que estás de regreso?

—Debe saberlo. Le mandé una lechuza hace una semana, pero no me respondió nunca. Va a tener que llevarme a cenar a un lugar muy bonito para compensar eso.

—Por favor —dijo Weasley, guiñándole un ojo a Draco—. Ya lo conoces cómo es.

Draco sonrió. En efecto, él sí que lo conocía.

—Como sea, vine a recordarle que esta noche tenemos reservación para cenar. No dudo que haya olvidado que hoy es el aniversario de nuestra primera cita.

La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció. Vio que Weasley lo miraba de reojo antes de regresar sus ojos a Chang.

—¿Su aniversario?

—¿Puedes creer que he estado aguantando a Harry durante un año completo? —dijo con un suspiro dramático—. Tuve que posponer varias cosas para estar aquí a tiempo y no es como si él me lo fuera a agradecer.

Weasley entrecerró los ojos. —Por lo mucho que te quejas de él, me sorprende que no lo hayas dejado.

Chang se rió, echándose de nuevo el cabello hacia atrás. —Así de extraño es el amor, ¿no?

Draco sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

Y en ese momento, Potter entró por la puerta y todos se giraron a verlo. Por la expresión en su cara, estaba bastante sorprendido de ver a Chang parada ahí.

—¡Harry! —chilló ella y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Potter lucía impactado, pero consiguió fingir una sonrisa torpe cuando Chang se separó y lo encaró.

—Regresaste —dijo, deliberadamente evitando mirar a Draco.

—Y voy a estar aquí durante una semana entera —dijo ella, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa—. Y tú te has olvidado qué día es hoy, ¿verdad? —La expresión en la cara de Potter dejó constancia de que sí lo había olvidado. Chang hizo un ruidito de fingida exasperación y lo besó—. Entonces fue una buena idea que yo me hiciera cargo de todo. Pasaré por ti a las siete. —Dio un paso atrás y les sonrió a Draco y a Weasley—. Tengo que irme; reuniones toda la tarde. —Diciendo eso, desapareció.

El lugar se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos. Potter se había sonrojado intensamente y estaba mirando fijamente el suelo frente a él. Weasley parecía muy incómodo.

El corazón de Draco había aterrizado en algún sitio debajo de su estómago. Respiró profundamente y entonces, dirigió una furiosa mirada hacia Potter.

—¿Tienes… _novia_?

La cara de Potter pasó del rojo al blanco. —Bueno… algo así.

—¿Algo así? —repitió Draco, negando con la cabeza. No sabía cómo describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba todo revuelto en su pecho, una mezcla de furia, celos y decepción. Y dolía—. ¿Tienes _algo así _como una novia?

—Draco… —comenzó Potter.

—¿Cuándo diablos ibas a mencionarlo? —preguntó Draco. Estaba débilmente consciente de que estaba elevando la voz, pero no le importó.

—Creo que iré a comprarme un café —soltó Weasley, alcanzando su abrigo. No miró a ninguno de los dos mientras salía por la puerta.

—Por favor, no —le pidió Potter, inclinándose contra su escritorio.

—¿No, qué? —replicó Draco—. ¿Que no me enoje por esto? ¿Que no me moleste porque deliberadamente me engañaste?

—Nunca te engañé —espetó Potter—. Nunca me preguntaste si estaba saliendo con alguien.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. —¡Supuse que el hecho de follarme descartaba la pregunta!

—No es nada serio. Sólo ha sido para pasar el tiempo.

—A mí me pareció bastante serio. Al menos, ella parece pensarlo así.

Potter lució confundido durante una milésima de segundo y entonces, frunció el ceño. —Como sea, ¿por qué te importa? Creí que esto sólo se trataba de sexo.

Transcurrió un momento antes de que Draco pudiera responder. Ese comentario lo había lastimado mucho más de lo que se habría imaginado. — Sabes que eso no es cierto —dijo, y no pudo decir nada más.

Potter sólo lo miró fijamente con una extraña expresión en la cara. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios segundos. Draco hizo todo lo que pudo para no lanzarse sobre Potter, para no golpearlo, para no gritarle o estrangularlo por haberle hecho eso.

Draco se había dicho a él mismo que eso no significaba nada. Se lo había dicho hacía menos de dos noches, y en aquella ocasión lo había creído. Pero no era verdad… había significado algo, algo que no se había admitido hasta ese momento.

—Tengo que regresar —dijo Potter por fin, con voz ronca—. Vine sólo para recoger algunos papeles. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde? ¿En la noche?

—Tienes una cita —respondió Draco con voz monótona—. Es tu aniversario. —No pudo mirar a Potter, no en ese momento. Realmente estaba aliviado de que Potter tuviera que marcharse; no creía poder soportar estar en la misma habitación que él durante mucho tiempo más.

—Cierto —dijo Potter—. Me… Tengo que irme. —Cogió un paquete de su escritorio y salió por la puerta.

Draco se dejó caer en su silla, completamente entumecido.

* * *

Weasley regresó quince minutos después con una taza de café en cada mano. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la oficina y pareció aliviado de que Draco estuviera a solas. Se paró ante su escritorio y le ofreció una de las tazas de papel. —¿Gustas un latte?

Draco lo tomó, levantando la vista hacia él. —Seguro. Gracias.

Weasley agitó su varita y la silla de su escritorio se deslizó desde el otro lado de la oficina hasta él. Se sentó frente a Draco. —Así que, ¿Harry no te había contado nada acerca de ella?

Draco bufó en respuesta.

Weasley le dio un sorbo a su taza y asintió. —No me sorprende. Han estado saliendo desde hace un año, pero él no parece pensar que sea algo serio.

—¿Cómo puedes salir con alguien durante tanto tiempo y no pensar que es serio? —Draco ni siquiera intentó ocultar el tono de amargura que tenía en la voz.

—Cho viaja mucho, para empezar. Solamente se ven una semana de cada mes. —Draco frunció el ceño y Weasley se encogió de hombros—. No estoy tratando de disculparlo, pero esa relación es… A Harry realmente no le gusta Cho tanto como para eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no termina con ella de una vez?

Weasley le dirigió una extraña mirada. —Bueno, para empezar, Cho está muy buena. También he escuchado que es una fiera en la cama. ¿Cuál chico le diría que no a eso? —Draco lo miró largamente y los labios de Weasley dibujaron una sonrisa—. Como sea, en realidad Harry nunca había salido mucho con nadie, y cuando ella lo buscó, él simplemente se dejó llevar. Hermione cree que fue más fácil para él estar con ella que estar solo.

—Si estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor…

—Claro que no. Harry es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero. Quiero que sea feliz.

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Weasley se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. —Mira, desde hace varios meses, Hermione y yo hemos tratado de hablar con él sobre esto, pero simplemente no nos escucha. Harry no es feliz con Cho, pero no romperá con ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. Quizá tiene miedo de su reacción. Ya tiene demasiados problemas en su vida. —La expresión de Weasley cambió, y parecía culpable y preocupado—. Odio la manera en que ella lo trata. Una vez fueron a cenar con nosotros, y Hermione y yo casi nos volvemos locos de verla tratar a Harry como si fuera un niño.

—¿A Hermione tampoco le gusta Cho? —Draco estaba empezando a disfrutar esa conversación.

Weasley se mordió el labio, titubeando mientras le daba vueltas a un anillo que tenía puesto en la mano derecha. Levantó la mirada hacia Draco. —Voy a decirte algo, Malfoy, pero si tú osas repetirlo, yo lo negaré completamente.

—De acuerdo.

—Quiero que lo hagas romper con ella. Que terminen, que se manden al diablo… Haz lo que sea necesario. —Miró a Draco a los ojos con una expresión solemne en la cara—. Si de verdad lo quieres, aléjalo de ella.

Draco no pudo hablar durante un momento. Miró fijamente a Weasley, boquiabierto. —Yo… pero tú dijiste el otro día…

—Lo sé. Pero prefiero verlo con el corazón roto por culpa tuya que casado con ella. Y eso es lo que va a pasar… Cho se lo dice a Hermione todo el tiempo, y yo conozco a Harry. Aceptará casarse con ella porque creerá que eso es lo que se supone debe hacer. Sería miserable por el resto de su vida, y él no se merece eso.

—Pero Harry dice que no es gay —respondió Draco. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Weasley torció los labios, y le dio un sorbo a su café. —Bueno, pues tampoco es completamente heterosexual. Lo sé por experiencia propia.

Draco se encontró con que lo único que podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza. No había esperado que Weasley se portara comprensivo con él, mucho menos alentador.

—Bueno —dijo Weasley, parándose y mandando su silla de nuevo hasta su lugar—. Regresemos al trabajo, entonces.

Después de eso, Draco estuvo un largo rato mirando los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Potter.

* * *

_Que levante la mano quien quiera matar a Cho... o a Harry como mínimo. xD (y para que yo diga eso de Harry, uf...). En fin, ¿les ha gustado? Y cada vez se pone mejor, verdad? No dejen de leer!_

_Una disculpa por la demora y un beso enorme por leer y comentar! ;-)_


	30. Capítulo 14C

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 14, 3ª Parte**

Esa noche, Draco cenó en la estación del tren —un sushi de comida rápida ridículamente costoso— y luego compró unas botellas de cerveza en Sainsburys antes de regresar a su habitación. Vio una película en la televisión y bebió hasta ponerse un poco ebrio, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en lo que Potter y Chang estarían haciendo en ese momento.

Despertó cuando el colchón se movió al sentarse alguien en su cama. Se incorporó y buscó a tientas su varita, maldiciendo. Después de un instante, sus ojos se ajustaron a la tenue luz que brindaba la televisión encendida y pudo ver quién era el intruso.

—¡Joder, Potter!

Potter le sonrió ampliamente. —Si no quieres que magos extraños se aparezcan aquí, deberías poner protecciones.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y dejó su varita a un lado. Potter tenía razón, por supuesto. —¿Qué hora es?

—Pasa de medianoche. —Potter se deslizó para acercarse a él, mirando a Draco casi con avidez.

Draco sintió un escalofrío de placer ante esa mirada. Su molestia disminuyó rápidamente debido a eso. —¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

—La verdad, no quiero hablar de eso en este momento.

Potter lo besó y Draco se removió para alejarse. —Tuviste sexo con ella, ¿verdad?

Potter puso cara larga y se sentó de nuevo. —Bueno… ella me atacó, o algo así.

—¿Dónde, en el restaurante?

—No. —Potter se pasó una mano por el cabello, algo que Draco se había dado cuenta lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso—. En mi apartamento.

Draco sólo pudo mirarlo boquiabierto. —¿La llevaste a tu apartamento?

Potter lucía frustrado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. —Sí, pero yo sólo podía pensar en ti. Hasta podía oler tu aroma en las sábanas, y yo… —Se interrumpió y apartó la vista.

A pesar de sus celos, Draco sintió una oleada de regocijo ante el pensamiento de Chang siendo follada en sábanas manchadas con su propio semen. _Aléjala de ella_… Las palabras de Weasley aparecieron en su mente otra vez mientras observaba el rostro de Potter. Éste no parecía feliz. El hecho de que hubiera ido con Draco después de estar con Chang, aparentemente todavía excitado, decía mucho.

—Date una ducha —le dijo Draco con voz firme y fría—. Y usa jabón. No quiero percibir su olor en ti, _en ninguna parte._

Potter lo miró durante un momento más y entonces se puso de pie. La luz de la televisión parpadeó sobre él mientras se quitaba toda la ropa. Mantuvo los inexpresivos ojos fijos en Draco todo ese tiempo. Cuando por fin estuvo desnudo, dejó que los ojos de Draco lo recorrieran durante un par de segundos antes de girarse y caminar hacia el baño.

Al instante que estuvo fuera de su vista, Draco suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas. No iba a perder la cabeza. Iba a disfrutarlo y ya. Potter lo deseaba, y por el momento con eso le bastaba.

Potter se tomó muy en serio lo de lavarse bien; estuvo en la ducha casi diez minutos. Cuando salió y se acostó junto a Draco, todavía estaba mojado y olía a la barra de jabón francés del hotel. Miraba fijamente a Draco bajo la tenue luz y se veía casi ansioso.

Draco esperó un momento más antes de besarlo, duramente. Esa noche iba a hacerlo a su manera: sería fuerte, rápido y rudo. Si a Potter le gustaban las mujeres que eran agresivas en la cama, entonces Draco le mostraría algo mejor.

Llevó los brazos de Potter hacia arriba de su cabeza y los mantuvo así con una mano mientras que con la otra alcanzaba su varita. Rompió el beso sólo el tiempo necesario para conjurar un encantamiento: hilos rojos de luz emergieron de su varita y ataron las muñecas de Potter a la cabecera. Éste abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Draco no perdió el tiempo en preliminares. Conjuró un par de hechizos preparatorios y se presionó contra Potter, ignorando el gesto de dolor que tenía en la cara. Se inclinó hacia delante, lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Te la follaste? —susurró contra sus labios justo cuando comenzó a salirse de él.

—Sí —siseó Potter, con la mirada clavada en la de Draco.

El lento deslizar hacia fuera fue exquisito. Draco contuvo el aliento y de nuevo se empujó hacia delante. Potter cerró los ojos. Su rostro lucía más relajado que un momento antes, pero continuaba pareciendo adolorido.

—¿Te la chupó? —Draco dejó que sus labios rozaran los de Potter mientras hablaba. Sintió la manera en que éste jadeó.

—Sí.

—¿Tú se lo chupaste a ella?

—Sí. —Potter trató de besarlo, pero Draco se retiró justo lo suficiente como para que no lo pudiera alcanzar.

Cambió el ángulo de sus estocadas y Potter abrió completamente la boca. —Pero ella no puede hacerte sentir esto, ¿o sí?

La respuesta de Potter fue un gemido estrangulado. Draco llevó una mano entre ellos para acariciarle el miembro mientras lo penetraba, observando su cara. Se veía tan vulnerable retorciéndose debajo de Draco, con las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza, y la mezcla de dolor y placer que tenía en la cara era insoportablemente erótica. Draco deseaba besarlo, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se movía, concentrándose en hacerlo tan bueno para Potter como le fuera posible.

Tenía en la punta de la lengua el exigirle que no volviera a acercarse a Chang nunca más. Seguramente Potter aceptaría, como estaba en ese momento, al borde del orgasmo. Draco cerró los ojos. No se lo pediría esa noche, tal vez después. Esa noche, simplemente quería recordarle qué era lo que él le podía dar.

En cuestión de minutos Potter se corrió, fuertemente, mordiéndose los labios y gimiendo. Al fin Draco lo besó, ahogando sus gritos y penetrándolo mucho más duro que antes. Debajo de él, Potter se relajó, jadeante.

Draco se había concentrado tanto en Potter que no se había dado cuenta lo cerca que estaba él mismo de terminar. Apretó las mandíbulas cuando sintió su orgasmo comenzar, tratando de no gritar. Se aferró a la cama con las manos, a cada lado del cuerpo de Potter, gimiendo a través de los dientes cerrados.

—Dios —dijo Potter cuando Draco finalmente dejó de moverse. Se removió y Draco se salió de él, acostándose a su lado. Potter parpadeó, con los ojos en Draco—. ¿Vas a…?

—Te puedes quedar, Potter. No voy a echarte.

—¿Desatarme, en realidad?

Draco sonrió ampliamente. —Creo que voy a dejarte así. Me gusta.

Para la sorpresa de Draco, Potter le correspondió la sonrisa. —¿Al menos podrías atarme en otra posición? Me está empezando a dar un calambre.

Draco buscó su varita y la agitó en dirección de las manos de Potter sin mirar. Un momento después, Potter estaba frotándose las muñecas y mirando hacia el techo.

—No sabía que se podía sentir así.

Draco bostezó. —¿Así, cómo?

—Así de bien. Así de intenso.

Draco sonrió. —Duérmete, Potter.

—Al menos podrías llamarme "Harry", considerando que me acabas de follar atado a tu cama.

—Duérmete, Harry.

* * *

_Sábado, 3 de febrero, 2001_

—¿De verdad ésa es la hora? —murmuró Potter, inclinándose sobre Draco para mirar el reloj.

—Sí —respondió Draco, rodeándolo con un brazo. Potter se sentía tibio y Draco no quería que se levantara todavía.

Potter apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Draco. —Tengo que irme.

—Pero es sábado…

Potter suspiró y besó a Draco antes de pasar por encima de él para levantarse de la cama. Desapareció en el baño.

Draco bostezó e hizo bizcos para ver la hora. Eran casi las diez de la mañana. Buscó a tientas el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Veía la imagen borrosa y tuvo que usar un _accio _para convocar sus gafas. Comenzó a cambiar de canal y se detuvo en el de la BBC.

—_… y eso es lo que nos están diciendo ahora, Richard. _—La pantalla de la televisión mostraba a un corresponsal en una concurrida calle de Londres y a un presentador en el estudio.

—_¿Así que los testigos que declararon haber escuchado múltiples explosiones, ahora están cambiando sus relatos? ¿No es eso un poco extraño?_

El corresponsal asintió. —_Por supuesto que parece extraño, pero una docena de personas están ahora negando haber escuchado esas explosiones en el centro de Londres. Las autoridades no han sido capaces de localizar la fuente del ruido, así que parece que todo está bien._

El presentador sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a la cámara. —_Ahí lo tienen. Los varios informes generalizados sobre coches bomba parecieron haber sido…_

Draco se giró para descubrir a Potter que, parado junto a él, veía la televisión. Parecía horrorizado.

Draco jadeó cuando la comprensión lo iluminó. —¡El Callejón Diagon!

Se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Discutieron durante un momento si debían aparecerse o no así en un lugar donde ignoraban cómo estaba la situación, pero al final decidieron hacerlo espalda a espalda, con las varitas en alto. Draco se colocó un gorro tejido en la cabeza, esperando que eso y los anteojos volvieran difícil el reconocerlo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que encontraron.

Enormes secciones del Callejón Diagon habían sido reducidas a escombros humeantes. Gente herida con diferentes estados de gravedad caminaban a trompicones, llamando a gritos a sus seres queridos o sólo luciendo aturdidos. Parecía que había habido una serie de explosiones plantadas al azar a lo largo de las callejuelas serpenteantes. Los Aurores ya estaban en la escena, lanzando encantamientos para estabilizar los escombros y para poner a la gente herida a salvo. Una cortina de polvo se mantenía en el aire, dándole a la escena la apariencia de un sueño.

—¡Harry! —gritó alguien. Un hombre se acercó a ellos, agitando los brazos—. Allá abajo podríamos necesitar tu ayuda. —Señaló hacia una dirección, y Potter asintió y se dirigió hacia allá.

Draco caminó con dificultad atrás de él. —Entonces esto era —jadeó mientras corrían por la calle adoquinada—. Esto era lo que mi padre dijo que iba a pasar.

Potter no respondió, y Draco sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. ¿Él podría haber prevenido eso? Podría haber tratado con un poco más de empeño que Lucius le dijera qué era lo que iba a suceder.

Dieron vuelta en una esquina, llegando a un área donde nadie más había acudido para ayudar, y Potter se detuvo en seco. Se puso tan pálido que casi parecía estar de color verde. Draco siguió la trayectoria de su mirada hasta la fachada de una tienda medio destruida, y fue en ese momento que reconoció el lugar del que se trataba.

—¡Fred! —gritó Potter, caminando trabajosamente hacia las ruinas—. ¡George!

—¡Harry, espera! —gritó Draco, corriendo detrás de él—. No sabes si está estable, o…

Potter desapareció de su vista, introduciéndose en los escombros. Draco se quedó parado en la calle, sin estar seguro de seguirlo o no. Escuchó ruidos extraños provenientes del interior en llamas, como si objetos enormes estuvieran siendo movidos con gran fuerza. Un momento después, Potter apareció enfrente de él, cargando una figura inmóvil en sus brazos. Era uno de los gemelos Weasley; Draco no sabía cuál.

—Llévalo a…

Un gemido proveniente de la siguiente tienda interrumpió a Potter. Se miraron el uno al otro y escucharon. Podían oír gente gritando a su alrededor… gritos de dolor, gritos pidiendo ayuda, gimoteos sin sentido.

Draco respiró profundamente, tratando de no sentirse abrumado. —¿Está vivo?

La cara de Potter no tenía expresión. —No lo sé. Tengo que volver adentro.

Draco ayudó a Potter a colocar el cuerpo en el suelo y luego lo observó desaparecer. Bajó los ojos hacia el pálido rostro del gemelo, cubierto de suciedad y cuyos ojos le devolvían la mirada inexpresivamente.

Durante veinte minutos, Draco y Potter estuvieron trabajando cada uno por su lado, sacando cuerpos y sobrevivientes de los escombros. Lanzaron al aire luces pidiendo ayuda, pero todavía no había suficientes personas en la zona y nadie acudió a auxiliarlos.

—Maldito Fallin —siseaba Harry mientras colocaba en el piso al otro gemelo Weasley, quien gemía y se agarraba una pierna—. Mandó Aurores a obliviatar a todos los muggles que escucharon el ataque, ¿pero no puede mandarnos ayuda aquí?

Draco no pudo responder. Había estado escarbando entre los escombros para sacar a un niño cuyo brazo había visto, pero resultó que el brazo era lo único que quedaba de él.

El trabajo se prolongó durante horas, tantas, que Draco perdió cualquier noción del tiempo. Al fin comenzaron a llegar más personas; sanadores, aurores, sobrevivientes que no habían resultado heridos. El sol se puso y continuaron trabajando bajo la luz de las varitas y de las antorchas. Draco no tenía idea de qué hora era cuando alguien lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó calle abajo hacia una cafetería que no había sufrido daños. Le dieron una taza de té y una pasta, y él se sentó apoyado contra la pared sin poder comer nada.

Nadie lo miró ni le habló durante un largo rato. Su cara estaba cubierta de suciedad y sangre, así que dudaba que alguien pudiera reconocerlo. Después de lo que parecieron ser horas, alguien se colocó a su lado y le tocó el hombro.

—¿Draco?

Era Chang. Su cara estaba tan sucia como la de él, tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre y traía el cabello lleno de polvo atado con una coleta. Parecía preocupada. —Sabía que eras tú. ¿Estás bien?

Draco sólo la miró. ¿Qué podía responder a esa pregunta? ¿Cómo podía ella preguntar eso ante esas circunstancias?

—Harry te estaba buscando. —Ella se paró; su expresión era adusta—. Tenía que decirle a Molly Weasley que su esposo y uno de sus hijos están muertos.

Draco sintió un escalofrío. —¿Ron?

—Lo último que supe de él era que estaba trabajando en otra parte del barrio. Ignoro si ya lo sabe.

Entonces, Draco recordó los ojos sin vida de uno de los gemelos Weasley y se obligó a ponerse de pie. —¿Dónde está Harry en este momento?

Lo encontraron sentado en las ruinas de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, completamente solo. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando se acercaron a él.

—Me iré en la mañana —dijo con voz hueca—. Tengo que terminar con esto.

Cho lo miró fijamente, y Draco no estaba seguro si ella sabía o no a lo que Potter se estaba refiriendo. —Quiero ayudarte —dijo Cho.

—No puedes —le respondió Potter, levantando la vista al fin—. Nadie puede, ya no.

—Nos quieren en el Ministerio en menos de media hora —dijo ella con voz indecisa.

—No voy a ir. No cuando me necesitan aquí.

Cho lo observó durante un momento más, entonces asintió y le dio a Draco un apretón en el brazo antes de marcharse.

Draco miró a Potter durante un momento antes de sentarse en el suelo enfrente de él. Se quedaron así, en silencio, durante un largo rato.

—No puedo decirte adónde voy —le dijo Potter al fin.

—Está bien —respondió Draco—. No tienes que hacerlo.

Potter se apoyó contra él y suspiró, sonando inmensamente cansado.

* * *

Draco apuntó su varita a las enormes puertas de madera del castillo, y éstas se abrieron con un gemido. Atravesó el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas y se dirigió al comedor donde hacía apenas un par de días había desayunado con su padre. No sabía porqué había esperado encontrarlo ahí a esa hora, pero así fue.

Draco sabía que su aspecto estaba terrible, pero no le importó. Se detuvo ante Lucius y lo miró con furia.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos, pero no parecía sorprendido de ver a Draco. —Me preguntaba a qué hora llegarías.

—¿Lo sabías? —soltó Draco. Sus dedos apretando su varita.

Lucius ni siquiera parpadeó. —No sabía que sería de semejante consideración. Tenía la impresión de que los objetivos eran algunas tiendas pertenecientes a nacidos de muggles, pero…

—¿Y no pensaste que otras personas resultarían heridas? Cinco magos que fueron al colegio conmigo y que eran _sangre pura, _ni más ni menos… ¡están muertos! Y eso sin contar los niños y…

Lucius se puso de pie y enfrentó a Draco, mirándolo con enojo. —¡No acepto ser culpado por esto! No te atrevas a insinuar…

—¡Podrías haberlo evitado! —gritó Draco—. ¡Podrías haberme dicho algo, y yo podría…!

—No lo sabía —dijo Lucius entre dientes.

—¡Podría haber sido yo una de las víctimas!

—Esa _fue _tu madre —gritó Lucius—. ¿Por qué crees que he estado trabajando contra el Señor Oscuro durante todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué crees que he estado haciendo todo esto? —Los ojos de Lucius centellearon, y Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no retroceder con miedo—. Desde hace meses, magos y brujas han estado siendo asesinados… gente buena que siempre había apoyado nuestra causa. El Señor Oscuro los ha asesinado y mutilado igual que a muggles y sangre sucias. —Se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un ronco susurro—. He sacrificado mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar con tal de pelear contra él, mientras que tú has estado haciendo Merlín sabe qué cosas en América, sin ni siquiera molestarte en venir a ver a tu madre moribunda…

Draco apretó la mandíbula, la furia invadiéndolo con tal fuerza que apenas sí podía contenerla. —No te atrevas a decir que no la quería. No ha pasado un solo día en el que no me haya arrepentido de haber permitido que me alejaras de ella.

—Tú fuiste el que se marchó. Yo traté de ayudarte a cambiar, a que te convirtieras en un adulto responsable y tomaras tu lugar en la sociedad, pero te negaste a cooperar.

—Al menos mi madre me amaba por quien soy —replicó Draco.

—Y murió preguntándose porqué tú no la amabas lo suficiente como para regresar a su lado al final de su existencia, a convertirte en el hombre en el que ella deseaba verte transformado.

—¡Cállate! —rugió Draco, presionando su varita contra la garganta de Lucius. Estaba temblando y a punto de perder el control de sus sentimientos, pero no podía contenerse—. O te mataré… lo juro.

La sonrisa de Lucius era cruel, y no parecía estar asustado.

Draco se alejó de su padre antes de que éste pudiera ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

* * *

_Lunes 5 de febrero, 2001_

Draco estuvo solo en la oficina durante todo el día. Weasley estaba con su acongojada familia, y Potter todavía estaba fuera. Draco había pasado todo el domingo trabajando en el Callejón Diagon, pero al final del día comenzó a recibir miradas suspicaces de parte de los aurores que efectuaban la operación de limpieza. Nadie sabía que Draco estaba en el país, y no necesitaba atraer la atención sobre él mismo. Por otra parte, a mitad del día el esfuerzo estuvo más organizado, y la ayuda ya no era tan necesaria.

Weasley tenía una suscripción a El Profeta, por lo que esa mañana le fue entregado a Draco por una lechuza de aspecto zarrapastroso. En la primera plana estaba una historia acerca del comportamiento heroico de Potter en la escena y su misteriosa ausencia posterior. Se especulaba que había ido por su propia cuenta a encontrar a los responsables de aquello. Y por lo que Draco sabía, eso era cierto. Potter no le había escrito para nada, y Draco no sabía si debía esperar que fuera de otro modo.

Dio vuelta a la hoja del periódico y le echó un vistazo a las historias publicadas. Los detalles aún se continuaban recibiendo de parte de la oficina de información del Ministerio. Una tercera parte de los edificios en el Callejón Diagon habían sido destruidos y cuarenta y siete personas habían muerto. Más de doscientas habían resultado heridas y San Mungo estaba lleno hasta su capacidad. Los funerales apenas estaban comenzando, y la limpieza política todavía estaba por venir.

Draco se removió en su silla y gimió… sentía dolor en partes donde ni siquiera sabía que tenía músculos. Se sentía perdido e inútil, y estaba inseguro de qué debía hacer con eso. No quería pensar en la devastación que había visto, pero de todas maneras ahí estaba, esperando por él cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Pasó la tarde revisando los escritorios de Potter y de Weasley, buscando alguna información acerca de su plan. No encontró nada.

Al final del día, cuando Chang apareció ahí para invitarlo a cenar, Draco estuvo aliviado de tener al menos alguien con quien hablar.

* * *

—Ya había estado aquí antes —comentó Draco, echando un vistazo alrededor del colorido interior del restaurante de comida india—. Con Harry.

Chang sonrió. —A él le gusta este lugar. Él es así de raro… encuentra un par de restaurantes que le gustan y se queda con ellos. No es precisamente del tipo aventurero…

Draco mantuvo los ojos fijos en su menú y sonrió. —Eso supongo.

—Y, ¿has tenido noticias suyas?

—No. Me sorprende que tú tampoco, considerando quién eres.

Chang suspiró. —Sólo por que sea su novia no significa que me cuente todo.

—Quise decir que me sorprende, considerando para quién trabajas. ¿Por qué crees que yo sabría en dónde se encuentra?

Chang bebió un sorbo de agua y se encogió de hombros. —Están trabajando juntos en este proyecto. Y parece que le caes muy bien. Creí que podría haberte confiado esa información.

—Si Potter me lo hubiera confiado, él no querría que se lo dijera a nadie más.

La sonrisa de Chang parecía forzada, lo que hizo que Draco sonriera un poco más.

—Así que, ¿ustedes han estado saliendo durante un año? Eso suena como algo serio.

—Creo que lo es. Pero ya conoces a Harry… puede ser tan inconsciente. El otro día ni siquiera recordaba que era nuestro aniversario. —Sonrió y guiñó un ojo—. Aunque tuvo que compensarme por eso.

Draco arqueó una ceja. —¿De verdad?

Chang hizo una pausa, como si estuviera soñando despierta. —¿Tú qué piensas de él?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Me cae bien, supongo.

—Él habla de ti como si ustedes dos estuvieran volviéndose los mejores amigos.

—Me alegra saberlo. Espero que así sea.

Chang sonrió. —Yo también. Sería fantástico que todos pudiéramos ser amigos. Odio juntarme con Ron y Hermione todo el tiempo. Yo no les caigo bien.

—¿En serio? —Draco trató de lucir impactado.

—Ellos creen que no soy lo suficientemente buena para Harry, supongo. Pero no tienen idea de lo mucho que él me quiere. —Sonrió otra vez—. Así que, cuéntame… ¿estás saliendo con alguien en este justo momento?

Draco se obligó a sonreír. —No. En realidad, no.

Los labios de Chang se torcieron un poco, como si encontrara algo demasiado divertido. —Yo conozco a una persona que adoraría salir contigo. ¡Ustedes dos tienen tanto en común!

—¿Sí? —Draco se preguntó si ella sabía que él era gay.

El camarero les trajo su primer platillo, interrumpiendo su conversación. Chang esperó hasta que se alejó. —Trabaja en el Ministerio, y es un chico adorable. Tiene que ser tu tipo, me imagino.

Draco sonrió presuntuoso. —¿Y tú cómo podrías saber cuál es mi tipo?

Chang sonrió ampliamente y no respondió.

* * *

Draco despertó a mitad de la noche porque Potter lo estaba besando. Al principio pensó que debía estar soñando, pero cuando la boca de Potter envolvió su miembro, la ráfaga de sensaciones lo hizo jadear.

Potter gateó por encima de él y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de sus erecciones, presionando juntas las pieles empapadas con saliva. Él se corrió primero, y entonces se tomó su tiempo para acariciar a Draco hasta hacerlo terminar. Draco se acurrucó junto a él después de su orgasmo y volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

_Martes 6 de febrero, 2001_

Despertó y estaba solo.

Había una nota para él en la cajita esmaltada: _Perdona por haberte despertado. Es que necesitaba tocarte._

Draco se metió la nota en el bolsillo y le escribió otra como contestación: _Puedes tocarme cuando quieras. _

Esa mañana, Weasley regresó a la oficina, se veía cansado y aturdido.

—Siento mucho lo de… —comenzó Draco, parado torpemente frente al escritorio de Weasley.

Weasley asintió y le ofreció una débil sonrisa. —Los funerales fueron ayer.

—Yo habría ido. —Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntarle a nadie acerca de eso. Por supuesto, la realidad era que no tenía a nadie a quién preguntarle.

—Está bien —dijo Weasley—. Después de todo, se supone que nadie sabe que estás aquí.

Draco tomó un profundo respiro. —¿Sabes en dónde está Harry?

Weasley negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué está haciendo?

—Sí. Pero no puedo decírtelo.

—Lo sé —respondió Draco, apartando la vista—. Es que… quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlo. Me siento tan inútil.

Weasley suspiró. —Todos nos sentimos así, Malfoy.

Poco antes del almuerzo llegó una lechuza de parte de la madre de Weasley y éste se marchó, avisando que seguramente ya no regresaría ese día a trabajar. Draco revisaba la cajita esmaltada cada media hora, buscando una nota de parte de Potter, pero continuaba vacía.

Chang se apareció justo a tiempo para invitarlo a almorzar, y Draco no dudó en aceptar la oferta. Después de comer fueron a realizar unas compras, algo que fue medianamente entretenido. Chang parecía emocionada ante la perspectiva de hacer amistad con Draco, y él fingía estar igual de entusiasmado. Era mejor que estar a solas.

Ambos evitaban hablar acerca del desastre ocurrido en el Callejón Diagon, pero a Draco no le sorprendía realmente. Caminando por el Londres muggle, era fácil fingir que aquello no había sucedido en absoluto. Era cuando estaba a solas que las imágenes llenaban su mente. Conversar con Chang acerca de que si a Potter se le vería mejor una camiseta verde o roja, era mucho más fácil.

—¿Has tenido noticias suyas? —le preguntó ella, levantando ambas camisetas y mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No. Estoy intentando no preocuparme.

—Supongo que no puede enviar lechuzas desde el lugar de donde está —dijo Chang, apartando la camiseta verde—. Pero al fin que nunca ha sido bueno para escribirme.

Draco sonrió, tocando con los dedos la nota que traía en el bolsillo.

—Tengo que regresar al trabajo —dijo ella cuando salieron de la tienda—. ¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche? Deberíamos salir.

Draco mantuvo su expresión neutral. Con todo lo que había sucedido, la última cosa que deseaba hacer era ir a ligar a los clubes. —¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Podemos encontrarnos para tomar un trago. No sé tú, pero para entonces yo necesitaré uno.

Draco suspiró. —Yo también.

* * *

Potter le mandó dos notas esa misma tarde. La primera simplemente decía _¿Cómo estás?, _a lo que Draco respondió honestamente. La segunda decía, _Intentaré visitarte esta noche._

Draco luchaba por concentrarse en algo más que no fuera Potter o los ataques al Callejón Diagon, ero era difícil. Revolvió el contenido de su mochila en busca de un libro que tenía un interesante capítulo acerca de encantamientos de recuerdos, y en vez de eso encontró el artículo escrito por la profesora norteamericana, el que ella le había enviado por correo el mismo día que salió de Nueva York. Draco recordó haberlo guardado en su mochila un par de días antes.

Fue al Pret que estaba calle abajo y leyó el artículo mientras se bebía un latte. Iba apenas a la mitad de la lectura cuando se dio cuenta que había encontrado la respuesta que necesitaba… que todos ellos necesitaban. El artículo describía un viejo hechizo que ataba o vinculaba personas que deseaban cometer y perpetrar una traición o robo, algo para lo que necesitaban ser capaces de confiar el uno en el otro para completar la acción y poder mantener el secreto posteriormente. Inclusive, el artículo proporcionaba suficiente información para que Draco pudiera descubrir cómo se realizaba el hechizo. Requería una poción que parecía bastante sencilla de elaborar, aunque algunos ingredientes podrían ser difíciles de conseguir.

El corazón de Draco palpitaba furiosamente mientras lo pensaba. Potter y Weasley tenían un plan para capturar a Voldemort… él estaba seguro de eso. El hechizo vinculante les proveería una razón para confiar en Draco lo suficiente como para permitirle ayudarlos. Ellos lo necesitaban, mucho más de lo que sabían.

Pasó el resto de la tarde estudiando el hechizo y escribiendo el procedimiento para preparar la poción. Recopiló una lista de los ingredientes que necesitaría y, cuando regresó al hotel, se la dio a la elfina doméstica Ebby. La elfina parecía agradecida de tener por fin una tarea a realizar, y le dijo "gracias" al menos una media docena de veces antes de que Draco amenazara con patearla si no se iba derechito a trabajar.

* * *

Potter no fue esa noche a verlo. Draco había pensado todo el tiempo en eso durante su salida con Chang, e incluso la había cortado rápidamente, arguyendo estar muy cansado.

Se acostó en la oscuridad y miró el techo, esperando y preocupándose. Sus dedos recorrían las líneas del brazalete de su madre, algo que por lo regular lo tranquilizaba… pero no esa vez. Se sentía impotente, y odiaba esperar.

Y entonces ya era de mañana, y él continuaba solo.

* * *

_En esta ocasión quise publicar antes de la semana (y lo logré!) como compensación por todo el tiempo que han esperado. De verdad espero poder seguir a este ritmo, pero si no lo logro será por razones ajenas a mí, en cuyo caso pido disculpas de antemano (aunque ya saben que puedo demorar, pero nunca dejaré de traducir xD). Un beso enorme a todos y gracias por leer!_


	31. Capítulo 15A

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 15, 1ª Parte**

_Miércoles 7 de febrero, 2001_

Draco bostezó —no había dormido bien, y era demasiado temprano para andar ya por la calle. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado en Londres no había podido conseguir llegar a la oficina a esa hora de la mañana. Estaba haciendo frío, lo que le hacía alegrarse por la taza de café que se había comprado camino a la oficina. Se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro y con sus manos, envolvió la taza.

—Elphaba —dijo y pasó al interior de la tienda de antigüedades a través de la puerta curtida.

—¿… a deshacernos de Malfoy? —fue la primera cosa que escuchó. Weasley y Potter ya estaban ahí. Se giraron a verlo con expresiones de sorpresa en la cara, y hubo un segundo de aturdidor silencio.

Draco también los miró, apretando la mandíbula. Había estado esperando que eso sucediera en algún momento, y aunque debía haberse sentido aliviado por ver a Potter de nuevo, sólo se sintió molesto. —¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van a deshacerse de mí, entonces?

Weasley hizo muecas y apartó la vista, pero Potter le sostuvo la mirada. —Draco…

—No seas condescendiente. —Draco bajó la mochila y el café y se cruzó de brazos—. No soy estúpido, ¿sabes? Todo este tiempo ustedes han tenido un plan, pero no confían lo suficiente en mí como para decirme cuál es.

Potter suspiró y se apoyó contra su escritorio. —No se trata de confianza. Se trata de no arrastrarte a una situación que no es tu problema.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. —¿Detener a Voldemort no es mi problema?

—No —dijo Weasley, mirándolo de nuevo—. No lo es. Tu padre te está pagando para asegurarse de que hagamos las cosas a su manera, lo cual no tenemos planeado hacer.

—Ron —le advirtió Potter, pero Weasley solo le dio una dura mirada. Potter se giró de nuevo hacia Draco—. Esta pelea no es tuya. Es mía. Y tengo la intención de hacerlo solo.

Weasley gimoteó. —No vas a hacerlo solo.

Potter se giró hacia él, y Draco notó por vez primera lo exhausto que parecía estar. Tenía ojeras alrededor de los ojos como si no hubiera dormido bien durante días. Traía en el brazo un corte de apariencia dolorosa, y mantenía una mano presionada contra su estómago como si le estuviera doliendo. Negó con la cabeza. —Tú tienes hijos que necesitan de ti. Sé lo que se siente ser huérfano, y no es eso lo que quiero para ellos.

—Lo que yo quiero para mis hijos es que puedan crecer en un mundo que no esté aterrorizado por un Señor Oscuro demente —respondió Weasley—. Si tú fallas porque yo no estuve ahí para apoyarte, eso es lo que ellos tendrán.

—No vas a ir —dijo Potter.

—Te prometí que lo haría, y estaba hablando en serio. —El rostro de Weasley estaba pálido; él también se veía cansado—. No podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.

—Tampoco de mí —dijo Draco. Ambos se giraron a verlo, y Draco respiró profundamente—. Él asesinó a mi madre. Quiero hacerle pagar.

—Él ha asesinado a mucha gente —dijo Weasley en tono duro—. Tu rencilla personal no es lo suficientemente buena.

—Ron, no… —dijo Potter con voz áspera—. No es que no confíe en ustedes dos. Es sólo que… No espero sobrevivir a esto, y no hay razón para llevarme a cualquiera de ustedes conmigo.

Ron lo miró con reproche, pero Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —A la mierda tu complejo de mártir, Potter. Necesitas ayuda, y nosotros estamos dispuestos a dártela. Tres somos más fuertes que uno. Por otro lado, ¿cómo esperas atrapar al Señor Oscuro tú solo?

Weasley y Potter intercambiaron una mirada. —Tenemos un plan —dijo Weasley—. Y no necesitamos tu ayuda.

—De hecho, sí necesitamos algo —dijo Potter—. Necesitamos que le digas a Lucius que ya es hora.

Draco lo miró con furia. —Puedes enviarle una maldita lechuza.

—¿Para qué molestarnos, si te tenemos a ti? —replicó Weasley.

—Jódete —espetó Draco—. He jugado su jueguito desde el instante que llegué aquí. He sido paciente. Incluso, he sido amable. Aún así, me han tratado como el patito feo… algo que tú debes entender bien, Weasley. El punto es que ninguno de ustedes parece captar el detalle de que yo no le guardo ninguna lealtad a mi padre.

—Tú no le guardas lealtad a nadie —respondió Weasley—. _Ése _es el problema.

Draco miró a Potter. —Eso no es verdad, y tú lo sabes.

Potter lo miró también durante un momento, y algo pareció relampaguear en sus ojos antes de que tomara una resolución. Apartó la vista y suspiró, presionándose la frente con la mano que había tenido en su estómago. —No tiene caso discutirlo. Durante años hemos tenido este plan, y el último obstáculo fue eliminado anoche. Es hora. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, Draco.

Draco miró primero a uno y luego al otro, pero las caras de ambos eran de piedra. Hablaban en serio al decir que lo excluirían, como si él fuera solamente otro obstáculo en el camino. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y entonces buscó en su mochila, sacando el maltratado artículo. Las esquinas estaban dobladas y él había escrito notas en todos los márgenes, pero lo tomó entre sus manos como si fuera un texto sagrado. —Ustedes no confían en mí, y no puedo culparlos. Pero existe un hechizo para eso.

Weasley rodó los ojos. —¿Cuál, _imperius_?

—_Perfidio —_dijo Draco, señalando el artículo—. Es un hechizo antiguo, algo que encontré mientras investigaba. Si lo conjuramos, nos vinculará a los tres. No seremos capaces de mentirnos ni de traicionarnos, y después de terminada la tarea… —Hizo una pausa mientras los veía a ambos a los ojos—. Terminada la tarea, no podremos decirle a nadie jamás qué fue lo que hicimos.

Potter parpadeó durante unos segundos, y entonces cogió el artículo. Hojeó rápidamente su contenido, pasando página tras página.

—No puedes estar considerando esto como algo serio —le dijo Weasley a Potter—. ¿Un hechizo que nos vinculará a los tres?

Potter no respondió durante un largo rato, y entonces levantó su mirada hasta Draco. —¿Tú harías esto?

—Así es —dijo Draco.

—Dice que el hechizo debe ser conjurado solamente unas pocas horas antes de ejecutar el acto —dijo Potter—. Tendrías que estar de acuerdo con nosotros aún antes de saber cuál es el plan.

Draco respiró entrecortadamente. —Y entonces será muy tarde para negarme a participar. Me comprometería a realizar esta tarea sin saber cuál es.

Potter parpadeó, quedándose temporalmente sin palabras.

—¿Simplemente _confiarás_ en nosotros? —le preguntó Weasley—. ¿Por qué harías algo así?

Los ojos de Draco estaban fijos en los de Potter. —Tengo mis razones. —Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro durante un largo momento.

—De acuerdo —dijo Potter al fin.

—¿Qué? —espetó Weasley, girándose hacia él—. ¿Estás loco? Harry…

—Dijiste que querías ayudarme —le dijo Potter—. Entonces, esto es lo que quiero que hagamos. ¿Estás conmigo, o no?

Weasley apretó las mandíbulas y los miró a los dos por turno. Al final, suspiró y se frotó los ojos. —Está bien. Acepto. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

* * *

Draco repasó los detalles del hechizo con Weasley y Potter hasta que éstos se fueron a almorzar con la familia del primero. Draco no estaba invitado, pero no le molestó.

Claro que deseaba tener otra cosa qué hacer en vez de verse con Cho Chang para almorzar. La noche anterior habían hecho los planes y Draco no quiso meterse en problemas al cancelar de última hora. A su manera, Chang le resultaba entretenida.

—Harry me mandó una lechuza esta mañana —dijo ella, sonriéndole a Draco desde el otro lado de la mesa del bistro que habían elegido—. Estoy tan aliviada de que haya regresado.

Draco frunció el cejo detrás de su taza de té. ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? Esa mañana no había visto a Harry mandar ninguna lechuza, ni tampoco lo había contactado a _él _antes de llegar. Draco se tragó sus celos y se obligó a sonreír. —Yo también.

Chang jugueteó con su lechuga por todo el plato, con una expresión de ensoñación en la cara. —Me he estado preguntando… ¿qué te cuenta Harry de mí?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Draco, evadiendo la respuesta. La primera cosa que se le había venido a la mente había sido _Que eres terrible dando mamadas._

—Harry debe hablarte de mí de vez en cuando. ¿Qué es lo que te dice?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —No hablamos de ese tipo de cosas.

—Pero… ¿tú sabes qué es lo que va a decirme hoy en la noche?

—¿Hoy en la noche? No estoy seguro de saber a qué te refieres.

Cho se sonrojó, luciendo como una niñita. —En la carta que me envió esta mañana, me pidió que fuera a su apartamento a las ocho. Dijo que tenía algo importante qué hablar conmigo. —De nuevo, sonrió ampliamente.

—Ah —fue todo lo que Draco pudo decir. Los celos lo recorrieron por completo, e hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¿No crees que él…? Quiero decir, ya llevamos un año, y con todo lo que ha sucedido esta semana… —Hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia delante, continuando en un susurro—. Creo que va a pedirme que me case con él. —Se mordió los labios y esperó por la respuesta de Draco.

Éste mantuvo su expresión lo más neutra posible. —No me dijo nada. —Su estómago se había convertido en un nudo.

Eso no podía ser cierto… no después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. No con Potter y su ferviente deseo de morir. Por otro lado, él ni siquiera consideraba su relación con Chang como algo serio. Ella estaba sacando conclusiones por su propia cuenta, por supuesto. Se estaba haciendo ilusiones. Seguramente.

—Claro que tendremos que tener un largo compromiso. No es apropiado hacerlo todo apresuradamente. ¡La gente podría creer que estoy embarazada! —Soltó una risita.

Draco torció los labios. Chang era una crédula… eso tenía que ser. Jugueteó con la idea de decirle que últimamente él había estado follando con su novio más frecuentemente que ella misma. Adoraría ver la expresión en su cara. No tenía idea de qué era lo que Potter iba a decirle esa noche, pero dudaba que fuera a llevarlos a levantar una mesa de regalos.

—¡Espero que puedas venir a la boda! —dijo ella, haciendo señas con su tenedor. Se había olvidado por completo de su ensalada—. No debería estarme adelantando a los hechos, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Oh, Draco, espero que algún día encuentres a alguien como Harry!

Draco se ahogó con su té, pero Cho tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, sonriendo… seguramente pensando en las diferentes variaciones de _Cho Potter _y _Cho Chang Potter. _Draco se peleó contra la urgencia de enterrarle un cuchillo.

Cho jadeó como si hubiera olvidado algo importante. —¡Oh! Conversé con Nigel… el chico del que te he estado hablando, y por el momento está soltero. No le dije cómo te llamas, por supuesto, pero le conté que tengo un amigo que quiero presentarle. —Sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Qué vas a hacer el viernes por la noche? Deberíamos salir todos juntos, los cuatro… ¡Y así, podrás conocer a Nigel!

Draco apretó los dientes. —En realidad, en este momento no estoy interesado en salir con nadie.

—Lo adorarás —replicó Cho, ignorando su respuesta—. Creo que necesitas una relación. Sería muy bueno para ti. Alguien con quien hablar y con quién pasar el tiempo. Bueno, ¡alguien más aparte de mí, por supuesto! —Asintió y le sonrió a Draco, como si el trato estuviera hecho.

Draco le dedicó una gélida sonrisa y no respondió nada.

La conversación continuó de esa manera durante todo el almuerzo. Draco estaba aliviado cuando por fin los dos terminaron de comer. Estaba pensando visitar a su padre esa tarde, y después de estar una hora con Chang, realmente lo estaba deseando.

Chang envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor del de Draco cuando salieron a la calle. —No estoy segura sobre lo que debo ponerme esta noche. ¿Qué piensas tú? Si Harry fuera a pedirte matrimonio, ¿cómo te gustaría verte?

—No como una mujer —respondió Draco.

Cho se rió. —Al menos, unas tangas bonitas, ¿no crees? Harry va a verse ampliamente recompensado esta noche. Te lo contaré todo mañana. ¡Espero no ponerme a llorar! A él no le gusta cuando me pongo a llorar.

—Yo voy para allá —dijo Draco, quitándosela de encima.

—De acuerdo, ¡te veo después! —gritó ella y comenzó a caminar calle abajo.

Draco la observó durante un momento, incluso encontrando su alegría como algo molesto. Era una ilusa, pero dudaba que Potter fuera a sacarla de su sueño. Seguramente se estaba sintiendo culpable por estar teniendo sexo con Draco. Quizá hasta había planeado una tarde romántica para distraerla de cualquier sospecha que pudiera tener. Después de todo, Potter no los estaba tomando en serio a ninguno de los dos. Draco frunció el ceño.

Y entonces, una idea lo iluminó. Casi se puso a reír… simplemente, era demasiado inteligente.

—¡Cho! —la llamó, corriendo detrás de ella. Cho se giró—. Casi lo olvido… cuando salí de la oficina para venir contigo, Harry me dijo que te dijera que estuvieras ahí a las _siete. _En ese momento no sabía a qué se refería, pero supongo que se trata de hoy en la noche, ¿no?

—¡Ah, gracias! —dijo Cho—. Quizá no puede esperar. —Sonrió mucho más y soltó un gritito—. Si averiguas algo más, mándame una lechuza, ¿de acuerdo? Odio las sorpresas, así que preferiría saber qué es lo que está planeando.

Draco sonrió, casi con malicia. —Por supuesto que lo haré.

* * *

—Estoy sorprendido de que hayas conseguido pasar a la profesora Balikka —dijo Snape, sentado tras su escritorio—. Tiene una capacidad extraordinaria para detectar intrusos en los terrenos del colegio.

—Supongo que tuve suerte —respondió Draco. Tal vez era mejor no mencionar el encantamiento de ocultamiento que había aprendido con los del FBI—. ¿Está usted bien?

—Estoy muy ocupado, Draco. ¿Dijiste que era una emergencia?

Draco sacó de su mochila la lista de ingredientes que continuaba necesitando para la poción _perfido _y se la pasó a Snape. —Necesito adquirir algunas cosas que no están disponibles en Bretaña… al menos, no con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

Snape arqueó una ceja. —No puedo imaginar para qué alguien podría necesitar bilis de lagarto.

Draco mantuvo su expresión reservada. —Tenía la esperanza de que usted podría sugerirme algún sustituto.

—No estoy seguro de cuáles propiedades mágicas contienen algunos de los ingredientes. —Snape frunció el ceño—. Supongo que lo mejor será que no te pregunte qué es lo que estás haciendo.

—Supongo.

Los oscuros ojos de Snape se movían rápidamente mientras leía el pergamino. Se veía casi como había estado tres años atrás cuando Draco dejó Hogwarts, aunque los años lo habían envejecido mucho más de lo que Draco se hubiera imaginado.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, Snape cogió una pluma y comenzó a hacer anotaciones en la hoja.

* * *

Ebby apareció cuando Draco la llamó, haciendo una reverencia tan marcada que su frente dejó huella en la nieve.

—Lleva esto al castillo —le dijo Draco, entregándole el paquete con los ingredientes que acababa de comprar en Hogsmeade, envueltos en papel—. Ya casi es hora de que comience a preparar la poción, así que necesitaré un lugar seguro para hacerlo dentro de las propiedades del castillo. –La elfina hizo otra reverencia y desapareció.

Diez minutos después, Draco estaba en el salón del castillo, esperando que su padre hiciera acto de presencia. Había estado temiendo ese momento desde que había salido como tromba de ahí mismo la noche del sábado… pero había sabido que estaba aproximándose. Era inevitable. Se sirvió un escocés y se acomodó en el sillón favorito de su padre.

Un minuto después, Lucius entró majestuosamente en el salón, luciendo irritado por haber sido convocado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando vio a Draco.

Draco le obsequió una fría sonrisa. —Es hora —dijo, levantando el vaso con el escocés hasta la nariz e inhalando el terroso aroma.

La expresión de Lucius pasó de la sospecha a la resignación. —¿Cuándo?

—El viernes. Le dirás al Señor Oscuro que tienes a Harry Potter cautivo aquí en el castillo. Que le cedes el honor y el placer de que sea él quien lo mate.

Lucius arqueó una ceja. —¿Y cómo logré capturarlo?

—Tú no lo hiciste —dijo Draco, meneando su bebida—. Lo hice yo, bajo tus órdenes. Lo seduje, lo sometí, le di una pequeña paliza y luego te lo traje aquí. Después de todo, yo siempre lo he odiado.

—¿Qué más necesitan?

—Un lugar para tender la trampa. La elfina me dijo que existe una cámara secreta debajo del castillo. Nos servirá bastante bien. —Se bebió todo el escocés de un solo trago.

Lucius asintió y se giró para dejar el salón. —Sígueme.

* * *

A las seis treinta, Draco se apareció en el apartamento de Potter. Para su alivio, Potter no había cambiado las protecciones para impedirle la llegada. Había una bolsa de comestibles en la encimera de la pequeña cocina, y se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha.

Draco suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá para esperar. Diez minutos después, Potter emergió de la habitación, desnudo. Se asustó cuando descubrió a Draco.

—¿Tienes una cita, o qué? —preguntó Draco, intentando sonar indiferente.

Potter frunció el ceño y desapareció. Regresó un momento después, con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No he tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo desde que regresaste —le dijo Draco.

—Sí, bueno… —Potter se cruzó de brazos por encima de su pecho desnudo—. Estoy un poco ocupado en este justo momento.

—Puedo verlo. ¿A qué hora llegará Cho?

—A las ocho —dijo Potter. No parecía sorprendido de que Draco lo supiera.

Draco apretó los dientes. —No fingiré que no estoy celoso.

Potter dudó por un momento antes de caminar hacia el sofá y pararse enfrente de Draco. —No deberías estarlo.

—¿Ah, en serio? Has invitado a tu novia a tu apartamento para tener una romántica cena con ella, la cual seguramente terminará con una noche de sexo, ¿y no debería sentirme celoso?

—Voy a romper con ella —dijo Potter. Se apoyó contra el reposabrazos del sofá, su muslo desnudo tentadoramente cerca.

Transcurrió un segundo completo antes de que Draco pudiera procesar las palabras. —¿La invitaste para romper con ella? —Potter asintió, y Draco sintió una oleada de emoción—. Entonces, ¿por qué te molestas tanto? ¿Por qué simplemente no la ves en algún sitio y te la quitas de encima?

—No sé —respondió Potter, atrapando un hilo suelto de la tela del sofá que estaba entre sus muslos—. Creí que sería mejor hacerlo en privado. Ella es… sentimental.

—Pero estás preparándole de cenar.

—Bueno…

—Y te duchaste.

—Acabo de llegar de correr. Estaba sudoroso.

Draco apretó los labios, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad. Consideró decirle a Potter que Chang creía que su conversación de esa noche sería demasiado diferente… pero Potter parecía tan preocupado de dar ese paso que podría cambiar de opinión si se enteraba de eso. La situación no era nada que Draco hubiese anticipado. Había estado preparado para llegar ahí esa noche y pelear por Potter, pero tal vez no iba a ser necesario. Claro que asegurarse un poco más, no haría daño.

De nuevo levantó la vista hacia Potter, incapaz de quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. El cabello de Potter continuaba mojado y le caía alrededor del rostro, y la toalla que traía envuelta en la cintura estaba deslizándosele. Bajó los ojos hacia Draco y sonrió. Se veía tan vulnerable y tan dulce, que la titubeante resolución de Draco se fortaleció. Chang no se lo merecía. Draco lo quería, y cuidaría de él mucho mejor de lo que ella lo hubiera hecho nunca. Comenzando en ese mismo momento.

Draco metió una mano debajo de la toalla y sonrió. Potter abrió mucho los ojos, pero no se movió. Draco se bajó del sillón y se arrodilló frente a él, quitándole la toalla. El miembro de Potter ya presentaba una media erección, y Draco se imaginó que había sido sólo por el espectáculo de tenerlo a él de rodillas.

—Sí tienes tiempo de esto, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Potter tragó y asintió.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y la erección de Potter aumentó de tamaño ante sus ojos. Trató de ir despacio, pero la sensación de esa dureza bajo su lengua era difícil de resistir. Enterró el rostro en la entrepierna de Potter, inhalando el tenue aroma de él mezclado con el del jabón, revoloteando su lengua contra esa piel ardiente y gimiendo por el puro placer de hacerlo. Encima de él, Potter estaba jadeando y con los dedos aferraba la cabeza de Draco en aquellas partes donde su cabello era demasiado corto como para sujetarlo. Draco se hizo una nota mental de dejárselo crecer.

Potter hizo un ruido estrangulado y Draco se alejó. Se limpió la boca con el antebrazo y sonrió. —No tan rápido, Potter. Voltéate.

Potter tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero sonrió. Se puso de pie, cubrió el reposabrazos del sillón con la toalla y se giró. Draco lo empujó hacia delante de manera que lo dobló encima del reposabrazos. Le dio un par de juguetones pellizcos en las nalgas y entonces, deslizó sus pulgares entre ellas y las separó.

—¿Qué estás…? —comenzó a preguntar Potter.

Draco sopló justo sobre su entrada y sonrió. —Voy a chuparte.

—¡¿Qué?! —Potter se tensó bajo sus manos y Draco se rió.

—Me oíste —dijo, y arrastró la punta de la lengua hacia su hendidura, deteniéndose justo encima del objetivo. Ahí la movió rápidamente, alrededor y hacia abajo, casi sin tocar su entrada.

Potter se removió nerviosamente debajo de él. —No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea —dijo con voz forzada—. Quiero decir… —Draco paseó la lengua alrededor de su entrada y la queja de Potter se convirtió en un gemido.

—Confía en mí —dijo Draco. Dejó que su lengua hiciera movimientos de espiral antes de presionarla levemente contra la hendidura de Potter. Éste dejó salir un gimoteo.

Draco se tomó su tiempo, intentando enloquecer a Potter con ligeros golpeteos y suaves penetraciones, luego con besos y chupando completamente. Era obvio que nunca antes nadie le había hecho eso, y Draco adoraba la idea de ser el primero.

Potter se relajó bajo el toque de su boca, y Draco presionó la punta de su lengua dentro de él, encontrando poca resistencia. Lo escuchó gemir algo incoherente mientras empujaba la lengua lo más profundo que podía y la agitaba. Se retiró un poco y lo penetró otra vez, follándoselo lentamente. Selló los labios contra la piel que tenía bajo la boca y chupó mientras se movía, sintiendo a Potter estremecerse en respuesta.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Potter con voz sofocada—. Joder, esto es… _joder._

—Sí —susurró Draco antes de regresar al trabajo. Percibió cómo Potter se relajaba completamente, abriéndose aún más a su boca y a su indagadora lengua. Constantemente había pensado en chupar a Potter de esa manera, pero la realidad estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Potter era mucho más sensible de lo que Draco había esperado, gimoteando ante cada caricia de su lengua, empujándose él mismo para obtener más. Draco presionó la lengua mucho más profundamente de lo que había pensado podía hacerlo, y gimió sobre el trasero de Potter. Agitó la punta de la lengua y se preguntó si Potter podía sentirla.

—Fóllame —dijo Potter, casi en un susurro.

Draco no esperó a que se lo pidiera dos veces. Su propia erección estaba presionando su pantalón y se puso de pie, oprimiéndose contra el trasero de Potter, cerrando los ojos. —Dios, sí —dijo, desabrochando su bragueta lo más rápido que pudo. Manoteó para alcanzar su varita y ejecutó los encantamientos de rigor antes de empujarse al interior de Potter.

La penetración fue mucho más sencilla de lo usual, pero después de aquel particular trabajo de _rimming, _a Draco no le sorprendía. Enterró los dedos en las caderas de Potter y se quedó quieto durante un momento, completamente enterrado en él. La primera noche entre ellos había comenzado con Potter vestido y Draco desnudo, y en ese momento la situación estaba al revés. Draco observó la espalda de Potter, maravillado ante la manera en que todo eso había ocurrido tan rápidamente. Aun cuando se había dado cuenta de la atracción que sentía hacia Potter, de alguna manera nunca había pensado en que terminaría follándoselo de aquella manera y sobre su propio sofá. Y si todo salía como él quería, no terminaría ahí.

Se inclinó hacia delante, deslizando una mano por toda la extensión de la espina dorsal de Potter hasta llegar a su nuca, entonces aferró con su puño el negro cabello y tiró de él para levantarle la cabeza. —Quiero que recuerdes esto —le susurró en la oreja—, la manera cómo se siente. Cuando rompas con ella, continuarás sintiéndome dentro de ti, follándote, _poseyéndote. _

—Sí —jadeó Potter.

Soltó la cabeza de Potter y se movió, saliéndose lentamente de él. Entonces lo penetró nuevamente, siseando ante el calor y la presión. No quería parar, pero se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Ya casi eran las siete… Chang llegaría pronto, y Draco realmente deseaba terminar con eso.

Como si la hubiera invocado, vio una ráfaga de llamas verdes a su derecha, seguidas por un grito de espanto. Chang estaba parada justo fuera de la chimenea, con un gesto de horror en la cara.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles y enmudecidos por varios segundos.

—Llegaste temprano —exclamó Potter al fin. Era precisamente lo peor que podía haber dicho, y Draco tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo para no reír. Chang abrió la boca como si fuera a protestar, pero entonces sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Draco, mirándolo con incredulidad y conmoción. Él no pudo resistir la urgencia de sonreírle con autosuficiencia. Entonces, Chang entrecerró los ojos, y Draco supo que ella había comprendido todo.

—¿Tú… ustedes… hace cuánto tiempo que ha estado sucediendo esto? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Desde hace como veinte minutos —le dijo Draco con una sonrisa sarcástica y perezosa en la cara—. Qué mal que no pudieras haber esperado un poco más. —Su erección continuaba dentro de Potter, y se salió un poco antes de empujarse de nuevo, incapaz de resistirse a follárselo justo delante de Chang.

—¡Draco! —siseó Potter, removiéndose.

—Estaba a punto de terminar —masculló Draco, pero se salió completamente y se retiró.

Potter se puso de pie y cogió la toalla, sosteniéndola delante de su entrepierna… algo que Draco pensó era extraño considerando que las dos personas en esa sala ya lo habían visto antes desnudo y excitado.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté —dijo Chang con voz ahogada. Tenía los ojos brillantes y parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no soltar el llanto. Caminó hacia Potter con la cara contraída de dolor—. No puedo creer que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me engañaras… con _él. _—Miró a Draco furiosamente.

—No te estoy engañando —dijo Potter, luciendo un poco como un niño atrapado con la mano dentro del tarro de las galletas—. Nuestra relación no era de exclusividad.

Chang lo miró boquiabierta, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. —¡Por supuesto que lo era! ¡Hasta hablamos de eso!

—_Tú _hablaste de eso —dijo Potter con un dejo de dolor en la voz—. Hablaste sobre muchas cosas, pero nunca me preguntaste a mí qué es lo que quiero.

—¿Y _esto _es lo que quieres? —replicó ella, señalando a Draco—. Porque si es así, no puedo competir. ¡Ni siquiera lo intentaré!

Potter no podía ver la sonrisa triunfante en la cara de Draco, pero Chang sí. Ella se giró hacia él, con las mejillas enrojecidas de la furia.

—Y _tú_… Debí haber sabido que me apuñalarías por la espalda en cuanto se te presentara la primera oportunidad. Fingiste ser mi amigo. Te sentaste junto a mí mientras almorzábamos y me escuchabas hablar sobre Harry. Sabías lo que sentía por él, y durante todo ese tiempo… —Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y se detuvo—. Oh, Dios. ¡No puedo creer que esté sucediendo esto!

—Cho —comenzó Potter, dando un paso hacia ella.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —dijo Chang, dándole la espalda—. ¿Cómo pudiste, Harry? La otra noche, cuando me hiciste el amor, ¿estabas pensando en él?

Potter la miró fijamente, como si no fuera capaz de responder.

Chang hipó y se limpió la cara con una mano. —¿Y eres _gay_? ¡Creí que me amabas! ¿Cómo pudiste tirar por la borda todo lo que teníamos, así, tan fácil?

Draco rodó los ojos ante las palabras melodramáticas, pero Potter parecía estar tomándolas todas en serio.

—Lo siento —respondió, desmoronándose—. No sabía que tú te sentías así. Yo nunca habría…

—Entonces, debes tenerme en un concepto muy bajo. —Cho se enderezó como si estuviera tratando de reunir toda la dignidad que le quedaba y se cerró más apretadamente el abrigo—. Algún día te darás cuenta de qué es lo que has perdido, pero será demasiado tarde.

—Cho, por favor —dijo Potter, caminando hacia ella.

—Adiós, Harry —dijo Cho en voz alta y llena de sentimiento—. Espero que seas feliz. —Sin embargo, eso no había sonado sincero. Le dirigió a Draco una última mirada furiosa—. Se merecen el uno al otro.

Potter dio otro paso hacia ella, pero entonces, Chang desapareció. Ambos se quedaron viendo el punto donde había estado parada y ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios segundos.

—Oh, Dios —dijo Potter—. Yo _no_ quería que las cosas pasaran así.

Draco sintió una punzada de culpa mezclarse con su alivio. Se abrochó el pantalón y suspiró. —¿Cómo querías que pasara?

—Confiaba en que pudiéramos terminar como amigos, al menos.

Draco bufó. —En el instante que ella descubriera todo sobre mí, se habría acabado, y lo sabes. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Potter se giró y lo miró fijamente con una extraña expresión en la cara. —Oh, no… por favor, no. No lo hiciste tú.

Draco parpadeó. —¿No hice, qué?

—Ella llegó una hora temprano. No fue un accidente, ¿verdad?

Draco hizo muecas. —Mi intención no era que nos encontrara como lo hizo. Creí que nos atraparía abrazados y que entonces, ataría cabos. —Esa casi era la verdad. Draco _habría_ preferido que ella llegara un par de minutos después.

Potter negó con la cabeza, atónito. —No puedo creerlo. ¡Joder!

—Harry…

—No —lo interrumpió Potter, caminando a grandes zancadas hasta Draco—. No quiero escucharlo. Cuando llegaste, estaba feliz de verte. Y Dios, me hiciste sentir… —Tragó y apartó la vista—. Pero no se trataba de mí. Simplemente estabas usándome para fastidiarla a ella, ¿no?

—¡No seas ridículo! —replicó Draco—. Por otra parte, ¿quién está usando a quién? Tú primero me dijiste que no creías en el sexo casual, pero tuviste bastante sexo conmigo sin mucho alboroto… ¡y luego resultó que ya tenías un año con una novia! Tú fuiste quién la engañó, ¿y es _mi _culpa?

—¡Por favor, no estás siendo justo!

Draco sintió una ráfaga de furia. —Querías ambas cosas, sin tener que establecer ningún compromiso, pero no puedes hacerlo, Harry. No puedes tenernos a los dos.

—Y pensaste en obligarme a elegir, ¿verdad?

—Cho creía que esta noche le ibas a pedir que se casara contigo. ¿Sabías eso? —Draco observó la cara de Potter palidecer, y negó con la cabeza—. Ella no te habría dejado que terminaras con ella. Te habrías rendido al instante en que ella comenzara a sollozar, y entonces, ¿dónde estarías? ¿Dónde _estaríamos_?

—¡Eres tan jodidamente arrogante! —espetó Potter—. Y es claro para mí que no me conoces lo suficientemente bien. _Iba _a terminar con ella y le iba a contar todo sobre ti. Estaba aterrorizado por ello. Pasé la última semana tratando de aceptar la mera idea de tener una relación con un hombre, y cuando finalmente me di cuenta… —Se interrumpió y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire—. Pero eso ya no importa, si eres capaz de hacer algo como esto, es claro que no eres alguien con quien yo podré estar. He cometido un error.

Draco no dudó ni por un momento de su sinceridad, y sintió cómo su estómago caía en picada mientras que su enojo se desvanecía. —Lo siento —dijo, el pánico invadiéndolo—. Tienes razón… fue estúpido y desconsiderado, y lo siento. Te quiero, Harry. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme un poco, y yo…

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo Potter. Tenía los ojos brillantes y la expresión en su cara era demasiado seria—. No importa lo mucho que lo desee, simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Esto es lo que tú eres, y no estoy esperando que cambies. Lo mejor será detenernos ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —Apartó la vista y señaló hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches, Draco.

—Harry, espera —dijo Draco, dando un paso hacia él.

—Vete —susurró Potter—. Por favor, simplemente vete.

Draco parecía haber echado raíces en el sitio. No quería irse. Si se iba, todo acabaría. —No —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. No me iré.

—¡Vete! —dijo Potter con voz tensa—. ¡Lárgate! ¡Desaparece! ¡No te quiero aquí!

—No lo dices en serio.

Antes de que Draco supiera qué era lo que había pasado, tenía una varita oprimiéndose contra su garganta. Potter lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, con una furia que Draco no le había visto en años. —Vete ahora —siseó—, antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta después.

Draco asintió y se movió hacia atrás. Cogió su abrigo y su varita, caminando hacia la puerta. La varita de Potter no dejó de apuntarle hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle, sintiéndose aturdido.

Nada había salido como esperaba.

Se apareció de regreso en su cuarto del hotel y se acostó sobre la cama, mirando fijamente hacia el techo durante un largo rato.

* * *

_Viernes 9 de febrero, 2001_

—¿El amo Draco necesita algo? —Los ojos saltones de Ebby reflejaban las llamas que ardían debajo del caldero.

—No —le respondió Draco, observando la mezcla burbujeante. En un par de segundos más debía ponerse de cierto color azul, y entonces añadiría las plumas de jobberknoll... las cuales él esperaba fueran suficientes. Las plumas de tucán de pico amarillo eran difíciles de conseguir en esa parte del mundo.

La poción se aclaró ante sus ojos y él esperó, balanceando la bolsa con las plumas encima del caldero. La poción se tornó del color del cielo y Draco volteó la bolsa. Las plumas cayeron flotando y se depositaron sobre la superficie del líquido. Un momento después, comenzaron a hundirse. Draco las observó desaparecer dentro de la poción una por una, y continuó mirando. La poción resplandeció y entonces, se volvió verde.

—Gracias —susurró, sentándose en cuclillas. Hasta ese momento, cada sustituto que Snape le había sugerido parecía haber funcionado. Confiaba en que eso significaría que no había alterado la poción de alguna terrible manera.

Aunque ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse de eso. Potter y Weasley llegarían pronto, y entonces todo se pondría en marcha.

Draco cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en la gélida y furiosa mirada que Potter le había dirigido el día anterior, cuando todos se habían reunido en la oficina para ultimar detalles. Draco había intentado disculparse, pero Potter no estaba interesado en escucharlo. Hasta Weasley se había llevado a Draco a un lado para preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

—Cho nos sorprendió… en medio de algo —le había contado Draco—. Yo fui quien le tendió la trampa para que nos pillara. Harry no está muy feliz conmigo.

Los labios de Weasley se habían curvado, como si estuviera tratando de no sonreír. —Dale tiempo. Ya volverá.

Pero Draco lo dudaba. Le había mandado tres mensajes a través de la cajita desde la tarde del día anterior, y no le había respondido nada. Si Draco era honesto con él mismo, comprendía el punto de vista de Potter, y eso sólo lo volvía peor.

La poción comenzó a burbujear, lo que indicaba que era tiempo de activar el hechizo para mezclar. A partir de eso, sólo era cuestión de esperar. Draco les había recordado a Potter y a Weasley que llevaran con ellos un objeto de metal con valor, para poder enfocar el hechizo. Draco había hecho todos los preparativos en el castillo. Había arreglado un traslador para llevar a Potter y a Weasley directamente al salón donde él se encontraba en ese momento. Lucius le había mandado una carta a Lestrange para avisar sobre la captura de Potter, y ella había respondido que el Señor Oscuro llegaría ahí poco después de la puesta del sol.

Todo estaba listo, y a Draco le preocupaba que hubiera sido tan fácil. Y claro, todavía continuaba sin saber cuál era el plan.

* * *

_¡Sé que debo las respuestas a los reviews! Ahora mismo me pongo a responder Muchas gracias por leer y por escribirme. Nos leemos pronto ;-)_


	32. Capítulo 15B

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 15, 2ª Parte**

Draco estaba parado en la terraza de piedra y observaba el mar que se extendía ante él. El cielo estaba gris y encapotado, y la marea era alta. Las olas golpeaban las rocas con una furia rítmica que resultaba hipnotizante. De niño, Draco nunca había pasado mucho tiempo junto al mar —a su madre siempre le preocupó que pudiera quemarse la piel.

Ebby se apareció junto a él con un _pop_, asustándolo. —Amo Draco —dijo, su aguda vocecilla dejándose oír a través del sonido del viento—. Llegaron magos. Harry Potter y…

—Gracias —respondió Draco y se giró en dirección al castillo.

Era hora, entonces.

Encontró a Potter y a Weasley en el vestíbulo en compañía de su padre. Weasley y Lucius estaban mirándose con furia el uno al otro, y la expresión que Potter tenía era glacial. Draco no pudo evitar hacer una pausa ante el espectáculo. ¿Quién habría pensado que ellos cuatro trabajarían en conjunto para lograr derrocar a Voldemort?

—Le agradeceré que no vuelva a mencionar a mi padre —dijo Weasley. El tono de su voz era el más tenso que Draco le hubiese escuchado nunca. Weasley no había dicho nada delante de él, pero Draco sabía que culpaba a Lucius por el desastre ocurrido en el Callejón Diagon, por no haber hecho nada para prevenirlo. Draco estaba de acuerdo con él en ese punto, pero no había reunido la valentía como para decírselo.

—Aún así, recibe mis condolencias —dijo Lucius, dándole a Weasley una fría mirada. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo, un gesto que Draco sabía significaba que se encontraba incómodo. Weasley solamente frunció el ceño por toda respuesta.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo Draco para anunciar su presencia. Potter y Weasley se giraron a verlo, ambos luciendo más aliviados—. Si me acompañan, podremos comenzar con los preparativos.

De inmediato, Lucius le lanzó una significativa mirada, pero Draco lo ignoró. Sabía que su padre deseaba conocer con precisión qué era lo que iba a suceder esa noche cuando Voldemort llegara. Igual que Draco, en realidad.

Dejaron a Lucius parado ahí en la entrada y bajaron el tramo de escaleras que llevaba al cuarto subterráneo donde estaba la entrada a la cámara oculta debajo del castillo. Draco susurró el hechizo que su padre le había enseñado un par de días atrás, apuntando con su varita al pedazo de pared desnuda. La puerta se materializó ante ellos y chirrió mientras se abría, revelando unas estrechas escaleras que descendían a la oscuridad.

Draco escuchó que, detrás de él, Potter soltaba una risita mientras bajaban por ahí. —Me siento como si estuviéramos en una película muggle de terror.

—Cuidado con lo que deseas —masculló Draco. Bajaron rápidamente, usando sus varitas para iluminarse. Después de un momento, pudieron ver la parpadeante luz de unas antorchas, proveniente de la cámara.

—Por lo que parece, este lugar pudo haber sido una mazmorra —dijo Weasley cuando entraron en ella. La poción que Draco había preparado con anterioridad estaba burbujeando en un caldero colocado al centro del salón, emitiendo una débil luz—. ¿Tu padre encierra a los hijos de muggles aquí, o para qué lo usa? —preguntó Weasley.

Draco bufó. —Él compró este sitio cuando mi madre murió. Dice que el hogar familiar le recuerda demasiado a ella. —Weasley y Potter se giraron a mirarlo, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera muy difícil de creer. Draco se encogió de hombros—. Nos sirve para nuestros propósitos, ¿o no?

—Entonces, ¿eso es parte del hechizo _perfidio?_ —preguntó Potter, gesticulando hacia el caldero.

—Sí, y deberíamos comenzar lo más pronto posible. —Draco sacó de su bolsillo la lista con las instrucciones.

—De hecho, hay algo que necesitamos hacer primero —dijo Potter, moviéndose hasta quedar de pie delante de él—. Golpéame.

Draco sólo pudo mirarlo inexpresivamente. —¿Disculpa?

—Necesito parecer como si me hubieran dado una paliza, ¿o no?

A pesar de que Draco continuaba enojado con él, no deseaba golpearlo. —¿No puedes usar un hechizo?

—Cree que puede dejar residuos mágicos —dijo Weasley, quien parecía molesto—. Yo ya le dije que yo no lo haré.

—Vamos, Malfoy —dijo Potter, casi burlándose—. He sido un patán contigo los últimos dos días. Sé que te gustaría darme uno bueno.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. —No voy a caer en tu jueguito de provocación. Si quieres que lo haga, lo haré, pero no te engañes al creer que es por una razón personal.

—Pero _así es_ —dijo Potter, acercándose un paso—. Entre tú y yo, todo siempre ha sido personal.

—Tendrás que intentar algo mejor que eso —respondió Draco.

—¿Qué, tienes miedo de romperte una uña?

Draco rodó los ojos y entonces lo golpeó directamente en la mandíbula. Potter se tambaleó hacia atrás, haciendo gestos de dolor, y Draco se le dejó ir encima de nuevo, golpeándolo tres o cuatro veces más. Dio un paso atrás y sacudió su adolorida mano. —Ahí tienes. ¿Satisfecho?

Varios cardenales enormes estaban apareciendo en la cara de Potter, y le goteaba sangre hasta la barbilla desde el labio que Draco le había partido. —Sí, creo que eso bastará —gruñó, poniéndose de pie—. Das más duro de lo que había esperado.

Una imagen de Potter retorciéndose debajo de él mientras Draco embestía su trasero le pasó por la mente, y sonrió presuntuoso. —Sí, ya me lo han dicho antes. —Se giró hacia el caldero y lo observó antes de alisar el pergamino que había arrugado en su puño—. Se está haciendo tarde. Necesitamos hacer esto ya.

—Correcto —dijo Weasley, lanzándole una preocupada mirada a Potter, quien continuaba frotándose la mandíbula—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Esto necesita sangre de cada uno de nosotros —dijo Draco. Conjuró tres viales de vidrio y dejó que flotaran en el aire justo encima del caldero, entonces sacó una pequeña navaja de su mochila. Se cortó él mismo primero, luego le pasó el cuchillo a Potter. Se mantuvo concentrado en su propia sangre goteando dentro del vial para no observar a los otros dos mientras se herían. Cuando su vial contuvo suficiente sangre, se oprimió la herida con los dedos y esperó.

—Permíteme —dijo Potter, y pasó un dedo por todo lo largo del corte de Draco. Cuando alejó su mano, sólo quedaba una tenue línea rosada.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, levantando la mirada hacia él.

Potter asintió y apartó la vista.

Los tres añadieron el contenido de sus viales a la poción al mismo tiempo, y observaron cómo ésta se volvía de un profundo color morado. Draco le echó un vistazo a sus instrucciones escritas. No había ninguna indicación que dijera de qué color debía ser la poción en ese punto, así que sólo pudo rogar que todo estuviera saliendo bien.

—De acuerdo. ¿Traen sus objetos de metal? —les preguntó.

Wesley levantó la mano derecha para mostrar un anillo con un jade incrustado. —Era de mi abuelo —dijo.

Draco asintió y se arremangó para enseñar el brazalete de plata en su muñeca. —Esto era de mi madre.

Los dos miraron a Potter, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño. —La verdad, yo no poseo ninguna joya. Así que traje esto. —Les mostró una llave oxidada.

—Eso no será suficiente —le dijo Draco, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago—. No puede ser un objeto ordinario… tiene que tener un gran valor sentimental.

—Lo tiene. Es… era la llave de Grimmauld Place, donde vivía mi padrino. Cuando me compré mi apartamento, la transformé para poder usarla ahí.

—No lo sabía —dijo Weasley, mirándolo fijamente—. Entonces, ¿ésa era _su _llave?

—Sí —dijo Potter, quien parecía avergonzado—. Al menos, eso creo. Y el apartamento es la cosa más importante que poseo, así que pensé que…

—Seguramente bastará —le dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Sólo tenemos que dejar caer las cosas en la poción? —preguntó Weasley.

—No, nuestra piel tiene que estar en contacto con los objetos al mismo tiempo para poder conjurar el hechizo —dijo Draco—. Tenemos que sostenerlos y meter la mano, así. —Hizo una demostración.

—Pero la poción está burbujeando —dijo Potter, echándole una preocupada mirada al caldero.

—Pero no está caliente —respondió Weasley, poniendo su mano justo por encima de la superficie—. Está bien.

Todos se miraron entre ellos durante un momento.

—Bien —dijo Draco, levantando la mano—. Meteremos las manos y diremos _perfidio _tres veces. ¿Listos? —Ninguno se molestó en ocultar su nerviosismo cuando se acomodaron alrededor del caldero.

Weasley miró a Draco. —¿Estás seguro de esto? Porque si no funciona o si las cosas salen mal, personalmente te culparé a ti.

Draco resistió la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco. —A la cuenta de tres. Una, dos, tres. —Sumergieron las manos en la poción, presionando los objetos de metal todos juntos mientras lo hacían. Wesley tenía razón, no estaba caliente; de hecho, tenía una temperatura muy agradable, e hizo que las manos les hormiguearan. Draco sintió dos manos envolviendo su muñeca por debajo de la superficie, oprimiéndose contra su brazalete. Era extrañamente reconfortante.

Levantó la vista y les hizo una seña a los otros dos.

—_Perfidio. Perfidio. Perfidio._

Draco sintió que el cosquilleo en la mano se intensificaba y comenzaba a recorrerle el brazo completo. No era desagradable, pero sí desconcertante. Se extendió por su pecho y subió hasta su cabeza, haciendo que la punta de su cabello se erizara. Bajó por su torso y llegó hasta sus piernas, hormigueándole las plantas de los pies. Entonces desapareció de repente, mientras los tres jadeaban cuando sus manos fueron expulsadas de la poción debido a una enorme fuerza.

—Vaya —dijo Weasley, abriendo mucho los ojos. La poción se volvió de color rojo brillante y formó un remolino como si estuviera vaciándose desde abajo. En cuestión de segundos, el caldero estaba vacío.

—Eso fue completamente bizarro —dijo Potter—. Nunca había sentido algo así en toda mi vida.

Draco sonrió pícaramente. _Eso es porque no has probado droga de la buena._

Potter y Weasley se giraron simultáneamente hacia él, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco.

—No ví que moviera los labios —dijo Weasley con sus ojos azules enormemente abiertos.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto. —Esperen… ¿escucharon lo que dije?

—Sí —respondió Potter—. ¿Se supone que debe pasar eso?

—No lo sé —respondió Draco.

_¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? _No hubo duda de que esa pregunta había provenido de Weasley.

Draco soltó un bufido. —El artículo sólo decía que el hechizo nos vincularía para realizar la tarea… no decía nada acerca de telepatía.

—Estoy seguro de que nos será de utilidad —dijo Potter—. Pero mientras tanto, deberemos tener cuidado con lo que pensemos. —Hizo una leve seña con la cabeza en dirección a Weasley, dándole a Draco una significativa mirada.

Draco puso su mochila dentro del caldero y los desapareció con rumbo a su cuarto de hotel en Londres, tratando de mantener la mente en blanco. —Bueno, el plan, entonces. ¿Por qué no comenzamos con eso?

Potter aspiró profundamente, mirando primero a Weasley y luego a Draco. —De acuerdo. Es bastante simple. Voy a matar a Voldemort.

—¿A _matarlo_? —Draco lo miró fijamente, impactado.

—Sí, a matarlo —repitió Weasley con tono exasperado—. Ese ha sido el plan desde hace años. Teníamos la esperanza de mantenerte fuera de esto, pero ya estás dentro, y eso es lo que hay.

Draco negó con la cabeza, sin creer mucho en lo que estaba escuchando. —Pero se suponía que íbamos a…

—Sé lo que se suponía que íbamos a hacer —dijo Potter—. Pero matarlo es lo que se supone que _yo _tengo que hacer. Durante casi veinte años, eso ha sido lo que se supone voy a hacer, y una insignificante promesa hecha a tu padre difícilmente va a detenerme.

—Pero Voldemort no puede morir —dijo Draco, comenzando a entrar en pánico—. Es inmortal. Nos asesinará a todos y…

—No es inmortal —dijo Potter en voz baja—. Ya no.

Repentinamente, el cerebro de Draco estuvo lleno de imágenes de Potter acechando callejones oscuros, excavando tumbas, escondiéndose de criaturas oscuras, destruyendo un objeto brillante en medio de una lluvia de chispas, y nada de eso tenía sentido. Y tan rápido como habían aparecido, las imágenes se fueron, como si Potter se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y las estuviera reprimiendo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela. —¡Es una locura! Todos vamos a morir, lo sabes.

—Yo, tal vez —respondió Potter. Se veía completamente serio, y por alguna razón, Draco sabía que de verdad creía que iba a morir.

—No si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo Weasley, sacando algo del interior de su abrigo. Era la capa de invisibilidad de Potter, la que había tenido en el colegio—. Harry fingirá ser tu prisionero, pero yo me esconderé debajo de la capa —le explicó a Draco—. Si algo ocurre, puedo apoyarlos.

Draco se presionó una mano contra la frente. —¿Así que tu plan era simplemente esperar mientras yo traigo al Señor Oscuro, con Weasley ahí escondido, y luego matarlo? ¿Matar al Señor Oscuro? ¿Así, nada más?

Potter asintió. —Así, nada más.

—No va a funcionar —dijo Draco, riéndose de la completa imbecilidad de todo aquello—. No puede ser que ese sea todo tu plan.

—Seguramente Voldemort querrá torturarme un rato —dijo Potter con expresión reservada—. Las últimas veces que lo he encarado, otros se llevaron la peor parte, pero esta vez estoy listo. Tendré mi varita y esperaré una oportunidad para hechizarlo.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Tú esperas, todos esperamos, y cuando _tú _decidas que ya está bien, lo haces? —Draco dejó escapar una risa frustrada—. Joder, no me sorprende que ustedes dos no hayan hecho nada durante las últimas semanas. Ya tenían trazado este plan demente y suicida. No necesitaban pensar en otra cosa más complicada.

Potter parecía molesto. —¿Ya terminaste?

—No, no he terminado. ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos harán los Mortífagos si tienes éxito? Después de todo, asesinar al Señor Oscuro no es parte de su plan. Ellos no lo quieren muerto, lo quieren…

—Son unos ingenuos —espetó Potter—. Están cegados, y son unos estúpidos si realmente creen que podrán mantenerlo cautivo o lo que fuera que quisieran hacer con él. Esto termina con su muerte o con la mía, y termina hoy.

—¿Y no te preocupa que también todo termine para nosotros? —replicó Draco. Sintió una oleada de angustia que no provenía de él mismo.

—Eso no es justo —dijo Harry, observándolo tan intensamente que Draco casi sintió el peso de su mirada—. Sabes que no es cierto.

—No es justo… tienes razón. —Draco respiró profundamente, pero su pánico no disminuyó. Ese era el plan, y él ya se había comprometido a aceptarlo. No tenía opción—. ¿Al menos estás seguro de que es posible matarlo?

—Sí —dijo Potter—. No me preguntes cómo lo sé. No puedo decírtelo. —Draco trató de leer sus pensamientos, pero esa vez no encontró nada. La mente de Potter parecía estar cuidadosamente en blanco.

Draco suspiró. —Es igual. Sólo creería que eres más iluso de lo que ya creo. —Su estómago estaba retorciéndose del miedo, pero no había marcha atrás. El hechizo no le permitiría retroceder. Aunque la ironía era mayúscula… le había confiado su vida a Potter, y Potter iba a dirigirlo directo a la muerte.

—No morirás —dijo Potter, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Mírame, Draco. No vas a morir. Voldemort no sabrá qué fue lo que lo golpeó. No sabe que ya no es inmortal. Y no sabe que estás de mi lado.

Draco apretó los dientes para contener el sentimiento que le hacía nudo la garganta. Era real. Potter hablaba en serio; estaba dispuesto a morir si era necesario y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Se preguntó si Weasley había tratado de persuadirlo de esa locura y fallado en el intento.

Weasley bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tampoco Ron morirá, al menos que haga alguna estupidez —continuó Potter, dándole a Weasley una mirada inquisitiva.

Weasley suspiró. —Lo que es bastante probable que haga, lo sabes. Eso te exime a ti, Draco. —Dio un paso adelante y puso su mano encima del otro hombro de Draco con expresión repentinamente solemne—. Y si no sobrevivimos a esto, quiero… —Hizo una pausa y tragó—. Háblale a Hermione de esto. Dile lo que hicimos, y porqué lo hicimos. Dile que… —Se detuvo y apretó los labios, apartando la vista—. Dile que los amo, a ella y a los niños más que a nada, y que hice esto por ellos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo haré —susurró Draco. No pudo pensar en otra cosa qué decir.

—Vamos ya —dijo Potter con voz firme—. Estaremos listos para cuando regreses. —Los dos soltaron a Draco.

Draco miró fijamente a Potter, todos sus sentimientos tambaleándose. Las cosas habían salido terriblemente mal entre ellos y Draco no se había imaginado que tal vez ya no tuvieran oportunidad de arreglarlas. Era demasiado tarde. No tenían tiempo de hacerlo.

Potter le sonrió, y con una oleada de alivio, Draco supo que él había comprendido. Draco dio un paso adelante y lo besó, evitando cuidadosamente el lugar donde sus labios estaban heridos. Se quedaron así durante un momento hasta que la incomodidad de Weasley llenó sus mentes. Draco le sonrió a Potter y se alejó.

**oOo**

Lucius le ofreció un escocés, pero Draco se negó. Necesitaba enfocarse en la tarea que enfrentaba, y en mantener su mente lo suficientemente cerrada para que ni Lucius ni el Señor Oscuro pudieran averiguar que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedo serles de ayuda? —preguntó Lucius. Draco no lo había visto nunca tan tenso como esa noche.

Asintió, y entonces se sobresaltó al sentir un pinchazo de sentimientos que no eran suyos. No podía escuchar los pensamientos de Potter y de Weasley desde esa distancia, pero de vez en cuando sí lograba sentir algo.

—Debes relajarte —siseó su padre—. El Señor Oscuro lo sabrá.

—No te preocupes —dijo Draco, mirando fijamente el tapiz de la pared en un esfuerzo por aclararse la mente—. No lo hará.

Transcurrieron diez agonizantes minutos más antes de que una figura encapuchada se apareciera en el salón. Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sacar su varita.

—El Señor Oscuro llegará pronto —dijo Bellatrix Lestrange, quitándose la capucha de la cabeza—. Está ansiando poder eliminar a Potter, al fin. —Le sonrió maliciosa a Draco—. Lucius, debes sentirte sumamente orgulloso del logro de tu _hijo._

Draco le correspondió la sonrisa. —También para mí es un placer verte de nuevo, tiíta Bella.

Bellatrix caminó hacia Draco hasta que quedó de pie delante de su silla, inclinándose sobre él con una mueca burlona en la cara. —Te pareces tanto a tu madre… estúpidamente leales a la gente que no deben y por las razones equivocadas. Qué lástima.

Draco, en respuesta, sólo la miró. Había olvidado cómo eran las políticas familiares.

—Suficiente, Bellatrix —dijo Lucius, poniéndose de pie—. No es educado hablar mal de los muertos. —Bajo esa calma exterior, Draco imaginaba que le estaba bullendo la sangre—. No dejemos que el Señor Oscuro nos encuentre discutiendo. Es un día para celebrar. Finalmente, Potter será eliminado, la profecía se cumplirá y nada se interpondrá en el camino del Lord.

—Potter no ha sido más que un incordio para él —espetó ella, entrecerrando sus oscuros ojos—. Sólo un lacayo más de Dumbledore, demasiado tonto como para rendirse cuando el viejo murió. —Se inclinó más hacia delante, mirando a Draco intensamente—. ¿En dónde está? Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

Lucius sonrió como si estuviera regañando a una niña traviesa. —Ya, Bella, Potter está para que el Lord disponga de él. No debe ser tocado por nadie más.

—Tal vez resulta que yo no confío en ustedes —respondió Bellatrix, todavía con los ojos clavados en los de Draco—. Se han escuchado demasiados rumores acerca de ti, Lucius. Habemos muchos que sospechamos que nos traicionarás.

Lucius se rió, y el sonido se escuchó amargo y hueco en su garganta. —Estoy consciente de los rumores, motivo preciso por el cual recluté a Draco para que me ayudara a capturar a Potter. Es mi regalo para nuestro Lord como muestra de mi lealtad.

Bellatrix bufó como si no creyera ni una palabra de lo dicho por Lucius, y frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué tienes la mente cerrada, chico? ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

Draco sonrió con sorna. —Si tanto deseas examinar los recuerdos de cómo me follé a Potter hasta someterlo, estoy feliz de permitirlo.

—Mariquita pervertido —escupió ella, apartándose un paso de Draco—. Tu madre estaría tan avergonzada de ti.

—¿De que me haya rebajado a trabajar con una lunática delirante como tú? Sí.

Bellatrix siseó y arremetió contra Draco.

La varita de Lucius estuvo en la garganta de Bellatrix en un instante. —No amenaces a mi hijo —le dijo con voz grave y baja. Draco sintió una extraña punzada de cariño por su padre. Dudaba que durara mucho.

Bellatrix se congeló, levantando la cabeza como si escuchara algo. —El Señor Oscuro está llegando —susurró, y una expresión de loco regocijo se instaló en su cara.

Draco se concentró en sus pensamientos y dejó que todo se desvaneciera —sus miedos, sus dudas, su enojo— y poniendo la mente en blanco lo más que pudo hacerlo.

Esperaron, el silencio y la tensión eran ensordecedores. Al fin, se escuchó un siseo y una silueta apareció en el centro del vestíbulo. Vestía una túnica oscura y parecía estar envuelto en bruma.

Draco obligó a su corazón a no desbocarse y a sus pies a permanecer en su sitio. No era la primera vez que estaba ante la presencia del Lord, pero siempre se había sentido así… como si estuviera caminando por la delgada línea entre una torturada vida y una muerte dolorosa.

La silueta se giró y unos ojos rojos brillaron debajo de la capucha. Draco no podía ver ninguna boca moviéndose, pero una voz silbante emergió de dónde la cara del Señor Oscuro estaba amortajada. —Llevadme a él.

Draco no miró a su padre ni a Bellatrix. Asintió e hizo un ademán hacia el corredor antes de empezar a caminar. Pudo escuchar voces susurrantes discutir detrás de él, y luego, las pisadas de una sola persona. Exhaló, aliviado. Si Bellatrix hubiera ido con ellos, la situación hubiera sido muchísimo más difícil.

—Por aquí —dijo Draco, agitando su varita ante la puerta que llevaba a la cámara subterránea. Se abrió con un quejido, y Draco escuchó una risa estruendosa detrás de él.

—Qué apropiado. Lucius dejará de ser todo, menos predecible.

Draco no se permitió pensar nada en respuesta. Los dos bajaron las escaleras, y a cada paso, Draco sentía cómo su resolución se fortalecía. Podía hacerlo. Podían tener éxito. Era posible. No sabía si era el hechizo aumentando su confianza o si en verdad creía que eso era cierto, pero en ese momento no importaba.

Entraron a la cámara y se encontraron con que estaba casi a oscuras; varias de las antorchas habían sido apagadas, y las que quedaban encendidas estaban parpadeando, provocando sombras fantasmagóricas en las paredes de piedra. Potter estaba desplomado contra la pared del fondo, luciendo bastante como un prisionero derrotado, y Weasley no se encontraba a la vista.

Potter entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a Voldemort, pero aparte de eso, no demostró ninguna otra reacción. Permaneció sentado en el suelo, mirando al Lord acercarse a él. Draco caminó hasta quedar un paso atrás, observando.

—Al fin —dijo Voldemort, su voz era un ruido sobrenatural—. ¿Quién habría pensado que el gran Harry Potter se postraría a mis pies debido a una causa tan abyecta? —Draco se imaginó que estaba sonriendo maniáticamente.

Potter lo miró fijamente sin ni siquiera estremecerse. —¿Quién dice que estoy postrado a tus pies? —Se puso de pie, lo que pareció costarle mucho esfuerzo. En aquella tenue luz, los golpes en su cara parecían mucho más graves y la sangre seca que tenía en el labio brillaba en color negro. Mantuvo sus ojos firmemente clavados en la cara de Voldemort, y no se veía asustado.

Draco había esperado encontrarse temblando a esas alturas, pero no era así; se sentía seguro, incluso algo aturdido. Iban a conseguirlo; sólo necesitaban concentrarse en su tarea. Rápidamente, convirtió su cara en una máscara cuando el Señor Oscuro se giró hacia él.

—Quédate a mi lado, Draco. Observa y aprende.

Draco caminó hacia delante y el Lord levantó su varita. Draco observó, pero Potter no respondió, no buscó la suya. Sólo le sostuvo la mirada a Voldemort.

—He esperado tanto tiempo por este día, que creo que debo disfrutarlo un poco más. _¡Crucio!_

Draco se encogió cuando sintió la oleada de sufrimiento atravesar el cuerpo de Potter. No podía sentir el dolor, pero sí la respuesta de Potter a él, lo que era extrañamente peor. A pesar de que ya había presenciado el uso de esa maldición muchas otras veces, nunca la había experimentado de aquella manera. Potter cayó al suelo y se retorció de la agonía, haciendo ruidos extraños. Draco apretó fuertemente los puños a los costados.

El Lord bajó la varita y Potter colapsó sobre el suelo de piedra, jadeando. Levantó la furiosa mirada hacia Voldemort, desafiándolo.

—Cuán patético eres —dijo Voldemort, su voz sonando casi empalagosa en los oídos de Draco—. He sido paciente, Potter. He esperado años y he matado a muchos otros, sólo para llegar hasta este momento. Esta noche finalmente terminaré contigo. —Hizo una pausa, como si esperara que Potter le respondiera. Pero no lo hizo, y Voldemort dejó salir un ruido que parecía una risa—. Sólo desearía que Dumbledore pudiera haber vivido lo suficiente para ver la derrota. Cómo me hubiera gustado que presenciara el momento de tu muerte.

Potter continuó sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Draco se preguntó qué era lo que estaba esperando. ¿Por qué no terminaba ya con eso? Tenía su varita y podía sorprender al Lord.

—Draco —dijo Voldemort, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Debe sufrir mucho más antes de morir. Tortúralo.

Draco estaba agradecido de que casi no hubiese luz; así podía ocultar la palidez de su rostro. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Si se negaba, el Señor Oscuro podría sospechar, pero no podía imaginarse cómo conjurar esa maldición en particular, en alguien a quien amaba.

Pero no tenía opción. —Sí —dijo por fin, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad—. Debe sufrir. —Levantó su varita y abrió la boca, pero nada sucedió. No podía recordar la palabra que conjuraba la maldición. Parpadeó y dio un paso adelante, apuntando su varita hacia Potter más firmemente. Su mente continuaba en blanco.

Potter lo miraba, y Draco escuchó claramente en su mente: _¡Hazlo! _Pero no podía.

_Es el hechizo, _pensó. _No me permite lastimarte. _Pudo notar que Potter lo había escuchado por la manera en que abrió los ojos.

Draco bajó la varita y dio un paso atrás. —Pensándolo bien, ¿para qué perder el tiempo? He esperado durante años para verlo morir.

—Muy bien —dijo el Lord, su voz desintegrándose en un siseo—. Mátalo.

—¿Qué? —espetó Draco antes de poder evitarlo—. Pero usted es el que… el honor es suyo, mi Lord. Yo no me atrevería…

—Te estoy cediendo el honor a ti —respondió el Señor Oscuro, girándose a mirar a Draco—. Eres el que ha conseguido traerlo hasta mí cuando muchos otros antes que tú habían fallado, ¿no es verdad? Así que, mátalo. Inmediatamente.

Draco levantó su varita una vez más, con una expresión fiera en la cara. Matar a Potter no era ni remotamente posible, aún si deseara hacerlo, y el Lord lo descubriría en cualquier momento.

Tragó y miró a Potter, anhelando que éste le diera una pista de qué era lo que debía hacer. Potter sólo correspondió su mirada y la expresión que tenía en el rostro era indescifrable.

—He soñado con esto durante años, ¿sabes? —le dijo Draco, obligándose a hacer una mueca de burla.

—Qué curioso —respondió Potter—. Dijiste exactamente lo mismo justo antes de chupármela.

Draco se acercó a él, frunciendo el ceño, su mente sin dejar de pensar. ¿Cómo iban a salir de ésa? Insultarse mutuamente sólo les permitiría ganar un poco de tiempo, pero entonces…

Vio una pequeña figura negra moviéndose en la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de Potter. Era una cucaracha. Draco juró recordar darle las gracias a cada dios que conociera cuando todo eso hubiese terminado.

—Adiós, Potter. —Entrecerró los ojos y pensó: _Hazlo ya. Usa esto como distracción. _Sintió que Potter había comprendido justo cuando apuntó con su varita al insecto y decía—: _¡Avada kedavra!_

Potter se agachó hacia un lado y la maldición golpeó la pared detrás de él, abriendo un agujero en la piedra. Draco se dejó caer al suelo.

Varios hechizos fueron disparados y flashes de luz volaron por encima de la cabeza de Draco. De repente el salón pareció llenarse de humo y escombros, y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba desorientado debido a un fuerte sentimiento de pánico. Pasó un segundo completo antes de que se percatara que ese sentimiento no era de él.

Se puso de pie y vio que Voldemort tenía la varita de Potter en la mano izquierda. Draco sintió una oleada de miedo que nunca antes había experimentado. No tenía idea si era suyo o de alguien más, pero no importaba.

Voldemort se giró hacia Draco, sus ojos rojos estaban destellando furia. —_¡Immobilus! _—gritó, y Draco estaba paralizado—. No creeré ni por un momento que tú hayas sido tan incompetente como para haber olvidado quitarle su varita a Potter. —Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta Draco, quien no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo con terror—. Sospechaba que tu padre se había vuelto en contra mía, y tuve razón. Pero esta insignificante rebelión terminará esta noche. No seré derrotado por un traidor.

Draco sintió la manera en que Potter y Weasley analizaban la situación a toda velocidad, pero sus pensamientos eran demasiado rápidos como para seguirlos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente la pálida y cadavérica cara oculta bajo la capucha.

—Está de más asegurarte que en breve me encargaré de tu padre —continuó Voldemort—. Y creo que a ti te dejaré en manos de Bellatrix. Después de todo, ella tiene _cierta debilidad _por ti.

El Lord se giró hacia Potter y levantó la varita. Potter pareció congelarse en el sitio, aunque Draco sólo podía verlo de reojo. _¡Muévete! _pensaba frenéticamente, _¡Al menos conviértete en un blanco difícil! _Pero Potter no se movía; simplemente esperaba ahí tirado en el suelo.

—Esto fue mucho más sencillo de lo que hubiera esperado —dijo Voldemort—. Nunca te he considerado como un igual, a pesar de lo que dice la profecía.

_Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? _Ese pensamiento fue de Weasley, y Draco vio que Potter se removía al escucharlo. ¿Por qué no hacía nada?

_¿Ganas de suicidarte, Potter? ¿Quieres arrastrarnos contigo? _No hubo respuesta, era como si Potter estuviera tratando de mantener su mente en blanco.

Por supuesto (Draco se dio cuenta demasiado tarde), el Lord era altamente eficiente usando la legeremancia y Potter no era nada bueno con la oclumancia. Estaba luchando para mantener a Voldemort fuera de sus pensamientos para que así, no descubriera nada de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Weasley era su única esperanza en ese momento.

La risa atronadora de Voldemort llenó el recinto. —¿Qué es lo que está esperando tu amigo, el que está escondido? —Movió una mano y retiró la capa de invisibilidad de encima de Weasley. La expresión de éste era de fiereza, y al instante su varita estaba apuntando hacia Voldemort—. ¿Esto es lo que el Ministerio envía tras de mí…? ¿Tres magos que no son más que unos colegiales? Qué patético. —Regresó sus ojos hacia Potter, aparentemente despreocupado de que Weasley estuviera amenazándolo con su varita—. Pero tú continúas siendo el primero. —Apuntó su varita directo al corazón de Potter.

Hubo una oleada de pánico que parecía provenir de Weasley, una sensación de que las cosas no estaban saliendo de acuerdo al plan, de que Harry no estaba haciendo lo que se suponía iba a hacer, de que deberían haber incluido a Draco desde mucho antes, y muchos otros pensamientos que Draco no alcanzaba a seguir. Hubo una sensación de calma forzada de parte de Potter como respuesta, pero no pareció aminorar la creciente determinación de Weasley.

_¡No! _pensó Draco, no muy seguro de que Weasley pudiera escucharlo. _¡Está provocándote!_

—¡No! —La voz de Weasley hizo eco por toda la cámara—. _¡Ava…!_

Pero la varita de Weasley voló de su mano y cayó hasta el otro lado de la habitación antes de que pudiera terminar de decir las palabras. Voldemort se rió, blandiendo las dos varitas capturadas en una sola mano y apuntando con la suya a Weasley. —Tan estúpidamente predecible. _¡Avada kedavra! _—La maldición le dio de lleno a Weasley en el pecho e hizo que se golpeara de espalda contra la pared.

Hubo una ráfaga de sorpresa, y entonces Draco sintió como si algo hubiera sido arrancado de su cuerpo. El dolor debido a eso era cegador, pero se fue tan rápido como se había presentado. El instinto de Draco lo empujaba a retirarse a su propio interior, lejos de esas orillas toscas que habían sido dejadas en su mente, lejos de la sensación de shock que Potter presentaba, igual a la de él.

—¡No! —estaba gritando Potter, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Ron!

Pero Voldemort avanzó hacia él, riéndose socarronamente. —He estado esperando por este momento durante años, Potter. Estás muerto, y los Malfoy también. Y todos los que se opongan a mí. Nadie se atreverá a seguir haciéndolo.

Potter se aplastó contra la pared y levantó una mano, pero Voldemort apretó rápidamente las varitas confiscadas.

Draco podía sentir la suya propia entre sus dedos, lisa y firme, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer con ella. En cuestión de segundos todo terminaría, tal como él había sospechado que ocurriría, y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

_Lo siento mucho, _escuchó. También percibió un gran sentimiento moverse a través de su cuerpo junto con esas palabras, dichas con toda claridad dentro de su mente.

_Lo sé, _pensó, y cerró los ojos.

Sus ojos… sintió un cosquilleo viajar por su cuerpo ante el descubrimiento. Se podía mover, a pesar de que no sabía cómo o cuando había sucedido. No dudó ni un segundo más; levantó la varita y dijo las palabras del conjuro asesino.

Todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta después de aquello. Draco vio el cuerpo del Lord sacudirse ante el impacto de la maldición, lo vio caer al suelo, vio a Potter luchar por recuperar su varita y luego, caminar rápidamente hacia el Señor Oscuro, apuntándole con ella, con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando agitadamente.

Draco se dejó caer de rodillas, agotado. ¿Cómo era que eso había pasado? Un momento antes había estado completamente inmovilizado, y al siguiente, no. ¿Había sido obra del hechizo _perfidio _o lo había conseguido por él mismo?

Potter observó al Lord durante lo que parecieron ser minutos completos, antes de girarse hacia Draco, estupefacto. —Lo hiciste tú. Mataste a Voldemort.

Draco sólo pudo mirarlo en respuesta. —Yo… —comenzó, y entonces sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el rostro. No podía pensar con claridad. Un solo pensamiento surgió en su mente—: Mi padre va a matarme por esto.

Potter lo miró durante un segundo más, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Negó con la cabeza y entonces se giró hacia donde Weasley estaba tirado, caminando a tropezones hasta él. Draco pudo sentir la conmoción y la profunda pena que invadieron a Potter otra vez, y fue mucho más de lo que pudo soportar. El dolor de Potter lo atravesó, arrancando sollozos en él, haciéndolo comprender qué era lo que esa pérdida significaba, lo que Potter acababa de perder. No pudo obligarse a caminar hasta ellos. No podía soportar estar más cerca.

En vez de eso, se giró hacia el cuerpo del Lord, retorcido y exánime sobre el piso, y el pánico llenó su mente. —Tenemos que esconderlo —susurró, limpiándose la cara con las manos. Se puso de pie y se tambaleó hasta donde estaba tirado el cadáver de Voldemort, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas—. Sí, esconderlo. Así ellos nunca lo sabrán.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Potter con voz ahogada—. Está muerto. Todo ha acabado.

—Nos matarán —dijo Draco—. Se suponía que esto no debía haber ocurrido. Bellatrix Lestrange está con mi padre en este preciso momento y traerá a los demás Mortífagos.

—Dijiste que el hechizo no dejaría que le dijéramos a nadie lo que pasó —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie—. Dijiste…

—¡No sabía que esto iba a pasar! —chilló Draco—. No tienes idea de lo que nos harán. Si el mundo se entera de la muerte del Lord, ellos perderán todo, y entonces irán tras nosotros. No seremos capaces de contarle a nadie, pero no importará. Nos torturarán, nos matarán…

—No me importa —espetó Potter—. Esto era lo único que quería hacer. Era el motivo de mi existencia. Dumbledore murió por culpa mía. Ron también. Si alguien acaba conmigo por haber hecho esto, adelante. ¡Me lo he ganado!

—No —dijo Draco—. Tú… ¡auch, mierda! —Se presionó la frente con una mano, y vio que Potter hacía lo mismo.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó Potter con una mueca de dolor.

—No lo sé. Puede ser el hechizo. No sé de qué manera, todo esto… —gesticuló hacia el cuerpo de Weasley—… lo afecta. —El dolor comenzó a disminuir después de un momento, pero continuaba estando presente, zumbando debajo de sus pensamientos. Señaló el cuerpo del Lord con su varita—. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Lo enterraremos debajo del piso.

—¿No crees que lo buscarán ahí? —gruñó Potter, aunque no parecía ser una objeción.

—No, si no se enteran de que está muerto —respondió Draco—. Ellos creen que no puede morir, ¿cierto? Les diremos que se dio cuenta de que era una trampa, que asesinó a Weasley, que nos dio un poco de pelea y finalmente se desapareció.

—¡Es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida! —dijo Potter, señalando el cuerpo—. ¡Nunca nos creerán! Por otro lado, no podemos ocultar la verdad.

—Se supone que el hechizo nos impide decir la verdad, ¿recuerdas? Sólo necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo con la historia que nos encubrirá. —Potter lucía exasperado, y la frustración de Draco aumentó—. ¡Por amor de Dios, ayúdame! No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Está bien —dijo Potter con voz temblorosa—. Oh, Dios, no puedo creer esto… —Hizo un gesto de impotencia.

Draco le habló de un hechizo para crear un espacio debajo del suelo, donde cabría el cuerpo, que lo colocaría ahí y entonces, ocultaría cualquier rastro de ello… Era algo que había aprendido trabajando con los gángsteres de Nueva York, pero jamás había pensado que lo utilizaría él mismo. Potter y él trabajaron juntos para conjurarlo, y de pronto, todo estaba hecho. Sólo quedó la marca de una quemadura en el centro del suelo.

Potter rompió la varita de Voldemort en tres pedazos y los quemó con un encantamiento. Mientras observaban el humo elevarse hasta el techo, el dolor los invadió de nuevo, esa vez mucho más severamente que antes. Los dos cayeron de bruces en el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

—Ya vienen —masculló Draco, sintiendo que comenzaba a desmayarse. Podía escuchar pasos en la escalera, haciendo eco, acercándose. Vio a Potter arrastrarse hasta el cuerpo de Weasley, lo vio tomando su mano entre las suyas, y entonces la oscuridad lo consumió.

* * *

_Pronto... ¡el capítulo final! :-)_


	33. Capítulo 16

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

**Capítulo 16**

_Martes 16 de marzo, 2004_

—¡Está despertando!

Draco bizqueó para lograr enfocar las caras borrosas que estaban encima de él, parpadeando varias veces.

—¡Ve por los aurores, rápido! —Era la voz de Hermione.

—¿Estoy siendo arrestado otra vez? —preguntó Draco, su lengua atrancándose con las palabras.

—Todo está bien, Draco, no te preocupes. —Ésa era la de Manny, y la mano que acariciaba su brazo también parecía pertenecer a él.

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco, y tosió. Tenía la boca terriblemente seca. Trató de sentarse, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En San Mungo —dijo Hermione—. Eres el último en despertar, ya estábamos preocupados.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…?

—Más de doce horas —dijo Manny, sonriéndole—. Despertaste justo a tiempo para el almuerzo.

—¿Sólo ha pasado una noche? —preguntó Draco, sorprendido. Se sentía como si hubieran sido semanas.

Y entonces, todo lo inundó. Los recuerdos, todo lo que había sucedido. Especialmente…

—¿Dónde está Harry? —Sus ojos estaban comenzando a enfocarse, y miró frenéticamente por todo el cuarto, buscándolo.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione con voz muy baja y calmada—. Se despertó hace un par de horas.

Draco se congeló cuando notó que ella tenía gesto preocupado. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Hermione echó un vistazo hacia la puerta y se inclinó hacia Draco. —No quieren que hables o veas a nadie de los que estuvieron involucrados en el incidente. Van a nombrar una comisión y tú vas a tener que testificar…

—¿No puedo ver a Harry hasta…? ¡Debes estar bromeando! —Después de todo que había recordado, Draco _necesitaba _ver a Harry, tocarlo, hablarle, saber que aquello había sido real. ¿Y si no lo era?

—No estoy bromeando. Y lo siento, pero…

La puerta se abrió y Hermione se alejó rápidamente de la cama. Manny también retrocedió un paso, aunque no con tanto apuro. Una bruja de aspecto severo entró al cuarto y se paró junto al lecho, inclinando su enorme nariz hacia Draco.

—Es bueno verlo despierto, señor Malfoy. ¿Puedo asumir que mañana se sentirá lo suficientemente bien como para testificar ante de la comisión?

Draco frunció el ceño. —No accederé a nada al menos de que me digan qué es lo que está pasando.

La bruja parecía cansada de eso. —Señor Malfoy, por favor recuerde que usted recientemente escapó de nuestra custodia después de haber sido arrestado por homicidio. Difícilmente está en posición de realizar demandas.

_Un homicidio que yo no cometí, _pensó Draco. El alivio lo recorrió por completo, tangiblemente reconfortante, y sonrió.

La bruja lo miró extrañada. Enderezó sus hombros y sacó un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica, desdoblándolo. —Una comisión de investigación ha sido nombrada por el Ministro de Magia en persona para investigar el incidente ocurrido la noche del nueve de febrero del 2001 en uno de los domicilios de Lucius Malfoy, y para establecer la relevancia de la nueva información recientemente descubierta acerca de dicho incidente. —Levantó los ojos del papel—. En otras palabras, queremos que nos diga lo que ahora recuerda, en una audiencia, bajo _veritaserum._

—No tengo otra opción, supongo.

—No, señor Malfoy. Me temo que no la tiene.

Draco miraba la puerta con el ceño fruncido cuando la bruja se hubo ido. —¿Cuántos detalles están esperando escuchar, de todas formas? —preguntó. Había ciertas partes de su recién recuperada memoria que quería mantener en privado. Otras, en cambio, estaría feliz de gritarlas a los cuatro vientos.

El auror que estaba vigilando la puerta tosió, y Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Se supone que no debes hablar nada de eso hasta que estés mañana ante la comisión.

—¿Y por qué nombraron una comisión especial? ¿Por qué no vamos a ir ante el Wizengamot?

—Políticas —respondió Hermione, arqueando una ceja—. Fallin es el único que podría negarle al Wizengamot el derecho de escuchar tu testimonio. Quizá piensa que tú sabes algo que lo podría incriminar.

—La hora de visita se ha terminado —dijo el auror con cara de seriedad.

Hermione lucía profundamente enojada. Tomó la mano de Draco y se la apretó. —Te veremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Harry me dijo que te dijera… —El auror tosió otra vez, y Hermione hizo gestos—. Bueno… adiós, por ahora.

Manny le cerró un ojo y siguió a Hermione hasta la puerta, dejando a Draco a solas con el auror de cara agria.

* * *

Fue bueno tener la oportunidad de reponer horas de sueño, se dijo más tarde ese día. Había dormido mal durante semanas, casi desde que había llegado a Londres, y estaba más cansado de lo que se había percatado.

Pero cuando estaba dormido, soñaba… revivió cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado con diferentes grados de detalle, a veces con finales que diferían de la realidad. Todos los sueños lo hacían despertarse sobresaltado, dejándolo confundido y preocupado. ¿Y si todo había salido mal con él? ¿Lo sabrían los demás? ¿Y si, a pesar de haber conjurado el contrahechizo del _perfidio, _ellos no pudieran ser capaces de hablar sobre lo que había pasado? Después de todo lo que había tenido que vivir —aunque ahora él sabía que no había cometido el asesinato que le habían imputado—, ¿qué pasaría si continuaba existiendo algo por lo que pudieran mandarlo a prisión?

Un pensamiento llenó su mente, uno que lo que aterrorizaba mucho más que cualquier otro: _Yo maté a Voldemort._

Draco deseaba no haber sido el que lo hizo. Cerraba fuertemente los ojos ante el mero pensamiento. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, no deseaba más que alejarse de todo junto con Harry y comenzar una nueva vida, muy lejos del pasado y del presente. Si Harry continuaba deseando estar con él, claro.

Draco suspiró y se frotó la frente con una mano, regañándose a él mismo por su inseguridad. Por supuesto que Harry deseaba estar con él… se habían encontrado el uno al otro dos veces, ¿no? Y Hermione y Harry habían tenido razón: no había sido él el asesino de Ron. A pesar de que el dolor por la consciencia de Ron, siendo arrancada de la suya propia, continuaba fresco en su mente, Draco sintió una punzada de miedo de que ese recuerdo no fuera real. ¿Y si sus recuerdos y los de Harry no eran los mismos? ¿Le creerían los demás?

Consiguió quedarse dormido de nuevo, pero tuvo un sueño particularmente lindo con Harry y un sofá, que lo dejó despierto y excitado. Pidió permiso para ir al baño y hacerse una paja, pero después de un par de minutos, el auror, un mago regordete llamado Dermond, golpeó la puerta para preguntarle por qué estaba demorando tanto. Eso le quitó completamente las ganas.

Dermond, sentado en una silla, jugó snap solitario por el resto de la tarde, y Draco tiró de las sábanas hasta cubrirse la cabeza, deseando que el día siguiente llegara rápidamente.

* * *

_Miércoles 17 de marzo, 2004_

La auror que relevó a Dermond era una bruja bajita que tenía unos diez años más que Draco. Le sonrió tensamente en cuanto Dermond dejó el cuarto y le pasó un vial con un líquido claro.

—Veritaserum —le dijo—. Tiene que tomárselo antes de salir.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos? —preguntó Draco, bostezando.

—Tan pronto como se lo beba —respondió ella cerrándole un ojo.

Se aparecieron directamente en la sala donde se iba a llevar a cabo la audición. Era pequeña y carecía de ventanas, y por lo que Draco sabía, podían estar en cualquier lugar del país. Draco y su auror fueron los primeros en llegar, y durante un par de minutos, Draco se preguntó si tendría que rendir su testimonio en solitario.

Pero otras personas comenzaron a arribar: un par de magos que parecían ser miembros de la comisión, por como iban vestidos; Cho Chang, quien vio a Draco y empalideció inmediatamente; Severus Snape; su padre, que iba acompañado por dos aurores de aspecto severo; el director Bass, de la oficina de Servicios de Investigación; y finalmente, Harry, que iba acompañado por Hermione y por otro auror.

Los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de Draco en el instante que entró a la sala, pero el auror que lo custodiaba lo tomó del brazo y lo dirigió en dirección contraria a donde estaba Draco. Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa.

La mujer de cara afilada que lo había visitado un día antes en San Mungo, entró al salón; iba vestida con túnica formal. Se sentó en el estrado junto a los otros magos del Ministerio.

—Hazel, si nos haces el favor —dijo ella, girándose a mirar a una bruja que estaba en el rincón de la sala. La joven bruja apareció un rollo de pergamino y una pluma para tomar dictado, poniendo la pluma a trabajar para anotar todo el procedimiento. Los miembros de la comisión asintieron a manera de aprobación y se giraron de frente hacia el resto de los ocupantes de la sala, que estaban sentados en un semicírculo—. ¿Podrían acercarse los aurores que custodian a los testigos?

Los aurores se pusieron de pie y se congregaron alrededor de los miembros de la comisión y los del Ministerio, dándole a Draco la oportunidad de mirar hacia el otro lado de la sala donde estaba Harry. Harry también lo miró, y ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente durante algunos segundos. Cuando Draco sonrió, Harry le correspondió el gesto, y Draco se sintió mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en días.

Los miembros de la comisión se aclararon la garganta y los aurores se dispersaron, saliendo de la sala por una puerta trasera. Se quedaron a solas con la comisión. —Ahora que hemos verificado la administración de veritaserum a los testigos, estamos listos para comenzar —dijo una miembro de la comisión—. Mi nombre es Gwenog Horton, y he sido nombrada por el Ministro de Magia para presidir esta comisión. —Hizo un ademán hacia los magos que estaban sentados a ambos lados de ella—. Mis colegas, el señor Pritchard y el señor Warkbeck, me asistirán en mi esfuerzo. Por la presente, ustedes están advertidos de que cualquier testimonio que proporcionen el día de hoy puede ser usado en su contra si son acusados de algún crimen.

Draco suprimió la necesidad de fruncir el ceño. Era típico de parte del Ministerio de Magia avisarles eso _después _de haberlos obligado a ingerir veritaserum.

—Los interrogaré para obtener una versión cronológica de los hechos ocurridos en la residencia del señor Lucius Malfoy el nueve de febrero del 2001. Los detalles del evento discutido aquí permanecerán como información clasificada y no serán revelados a nadie fuera de este procedimiento sin el permiso explícito de la comisión. —Les dio a todos una severa mirada.

El interrogatorio comenzó con Lucius, a quien le fue solicitada una narración de los eventos que lo llevaron a conspirar en contra de Lord Voldemort. Lucius describió el inexplicable deterioro del Señor Oscuro, de cómo lo asignaron para que se encargara de la búsqueda de la causa, y de su descubrimiento final de que Voldemort era un perjuicio para la lucha a la que Lucius se había dedicado su vida entera.

—Cuando salí de Azkaban, debí haber encontrado una manera de dejar las filas del Lord —dijo—. Pero estaba temeroso. El Señor Oscuro estaba enojado porque no podía descubrir la razón de su deterioro, y su castigo fue infligir un destino similar en mi esposa. Severus y otro amigo de confianza estuvieron trabajando conmigo, pero yo fui el único que fue culpado por nuestra falla. —Hizo una pausa momentánea—. Ella se consumió, y nada pudo convencer al Lord para que le retirara la maldición o al menos para que disminuyera su sufrimiento.

Al otro lado de la sala, Draco se envolvió con sus brazos, tratando de mantener a raya sus remordimientos.

Lucius continuó explicando cómo reunió a un grupo de magos en los que confiaba, otros que también habían sufrido a manos de Lord Voldemort a pesar de serle fieles. En ese punto, la atención de la miembro de la comisión se giró hacia Snape.

En muy raras ocasiones Draco había visto al director más molesto que en ese momento. Imaginó que Snape preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio menos ése, obligado a testificar ante la presencia de esas personas y en día de clases, ni más ni menos.

—Lucius no fue el único castigado por nuestra falla —dijo Snape con voz cortante—. Pero eso no es relevante. Después de la muerte de Narcisa, Lucius estaba determinado a obtener venganza. Comenzó a conspirar, a reunir a otros, y estaba casi seguro de que fracasaría. Yo fui el único que le aconsejé que se acercara al Ministerio para pedir ayuda.

—¿Y por qué hizo usted esa sugerencia? —preguntó la comisionada.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. —Tenía muy pocas probabilidades de éxito si actuaba solo. Sé cuán difícil puede ser engañar a alguien tan poderoso como… —Snape se interrumpió, e hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Cooperar con las autoridades era una ruta más prometedora que la que él había planeado.

El interrogatorio se mantuvo entre ellos dos, revelando la inconformidad de Lucius de derrocar completamente al Lord —él quería asumir el liderazgo de los Mortífagos restantes, algo que sólo podría hacer si ellos creían que el Señor Oscuro había desaparecido y dejado a Lucius a cargo— y revelando que había sido idea de Snape pedirle al Ministerio que trajera a Harry a escena.

—Potter era el único auror que podría trabajar con Lucius de semejante manera —dijo Snape—. Y yo sabía que al final mataría al Lord, la cual era la mayor de todas mis preocupaciones.

El gesto de Lucius se endureció, pero no respondió nada.

—¿Usted sabía eso? —preguntó la comisionada.

—Sí —dijo Snape—. Desafortunadamente, estoy demasiado familiarizado con la indiferencia demostrada por el señor Potter hacia las indicaciones de otros cuando él tiene su propio plan a seguir. Y era bien sabido por todos que él consideraba que su destino era asesinar al Señor Oscuro. —Lo último había sido dicho con algo más que un poco de sarcasmo, y Draco estuvo sorprendido de ver a Harry sonreír en respuesta.

El interrogatorio se dirigió hacia Harry, cuya explicación de cómo se había visto involucrado coincidía con las historias de Snape y Lucius. —Se mostraron suspicaces desde el principio, pero yo asumí que Snape sabía que yo nunca estaría de acuerdo en nada que no contemplara la muerte de Voldemort. Insistieron en que uno de ellos tenía que trabajar en mi equipo, y yo me negué a ello lo más que pude. —Le echó un rápido vistazo a Draco—. Y entonces Ron sugirió que fuera Draco. Sabíamos que se había ido a trabajar a América, y nos imaginamos que sería muy difícil que lo convencieran de regresar, que no querría trabajar con nosotros. Pensamos que al menos así ganaríamos un poco más de tiempo.

—Yo estaba reacio a integrar a Draco —dijo Lucius. Su voz se tornó más rígida que la ocasión anterior que había hablado—. Tuve varias dificultades para encontrarlo, ya que él trabajaba encubierto. Pero Severus me había señalado que yo debería ser capaz de confiar en mi propio hijo. —Hizo una pausa y miró furioso hacia Draco—. Asumí que él sabría en dónde debían estar sus lealtades.

La comisión se concentró en Draco entonces, y él contó su propia historia de cómo trabajó con Harry y Ron, de cómo se dio cuenta de que ellos no lo estaban incluyendo dentro de su plan, y comenzó a hablar bastante abiertamente de su naciente relación con Harry antes de que los comisionados lo interrumpieran. El veritaserum era un hormigueo zumbante dentro de la cabeza de Draco, haciendo que se desinhibiera. Alguna vez se había entrenado para resistir esa tendencia a decir más de lo que le era preguntado mientras estaba bajo la influencia de la poción, pero estaba fuera de práctica. Se sonrojó y miró hacia Harry, pero en ese momento éste estaba siendo interrogado otra vez.

La comisionada Horton entretejió los testimonios de todos con sorprendente habilidad, retomando el hilo en cada persona donde fuera que se hubiera quedado la anterior. Draco comenzó a preocuparse cuando llegaron al punto en la historia donde Cho hacía su aparición. Para su alivio, Horton evitó preguntarles acerca de detalles lascivos.

Sin embargo, ella estaba bastante interesada en las desapariciones de Harry durante las semanas previas al incidente. —Señor Potter, ¿esas actividades ilícitas de usted, estaban relacionadas de alguna manera con la decadencia mental y física de Lord Voldemort?

Harry no lució sorprendido ante la pregunta. Evitó mirar a la mujer a los ojos y pareció concentrarse muy duro para resistir el impulso de responder.

—Señor Potter —le habló ella de nuevo, observándolo con expresión pensativa—. Le ha sido formulada una pregunta.

—Tengo el derecho de negarme a responder —replicó él.

Draco echó un vistazo a los demás en la sala; todos parecían sorprendidos del giro en los eventos. Todos menos Hermione, que estaba mirándose las uñas intensamente, y Snape, que observaba fijamente a Harry con expresión de suspicacia.

—Si puede resistirse al veritaserum, sí, sí puede negarse —respondió Horton—. Y yo tengo el derecho de levantarle cargos por el desacato.

—Comprendo —dijo Harry. Sonaba como si estuviera hablando entre dientes.

La comisionada les echó un vistazo a los dos magos que estaban sentados junto a ella, y ambos se encogieron de hombros. Era claro que esa era una pregunta que ella deseaba fuera respondida, y Draco también se sintió tremendamente curioso acerca de eso. ¿Durante todo ese tiempo Harry había sido la causa del deterioro del Lord?

—Hice una promesa —dijo Harry cuando Horton volvió a pedirle por tercera ocasión que lo explicara—. Y no la romperé. —Harry la miró a los ojos, y así se quedaron, sosteniéndose las miradas durante un momento.

—Muy bien —dijo ella al final, y resopló antes de girarse hacia Draco. —Entonces hablemos ahora del ataque al Callejón Diagon.

* * *

Cuatro horas después, finalmente llegaron al momento que Draco sabía estaban esperando todos los presentes en la sala. La tensión era palpable, y no se atrevió a mirar a su padre.

—Y Draco estaba inmovilizado —dijo Harry. Se veía exhausto, como si hubiera estado luchando contra el veritaserum durante todo ese tiempo—. Voldemort sabía que era una trampa, y estaba ejecutando legeremancia en mí en un esfuerzo por descubrir más. Se dio cuenta que no estábamos solos, y de que Ron estaba en el lugar. —Harry hizo una pausa, repentinamente pálido, y Hermione lo tomó de la mano.

Draco estuvo agradecido de que hubieran permitido que ella pudiera estar en la audiencia y de que estuviera sentada a un lado de Harry en ese momento. —Provocó a Ron —dijo Draco, prosiguiendo la historia en el punto en el que era claro Harry ya no podía continuar—. Harry estaba indefenso en ese momento, y yo estaba inmovilizado, y Ron… Estoy seguro de que él creyó que era la única opción. El Señor Oscuro ejecutó la maldición asesina tan rápidamente, y con tanta facilidad. —No miró hacia Hermione… no podía atreverse a hacerlo.

La sala se quedó en silencio, y Draco hizo una pausa para echarle un vistazo a su padre. Lucius estaba pálido y tenía una rara expresión en la cara. Cho Chang se estaba cubriendo la cara con las manos y Draco no pudo mirar su expresión.

—¿Qué pasó a continuación? —presionó Horton.

—Pensé que todo había terminado —dijo Harry—. Pensé que todos moriríamos, pero Draco, de alguna manera, rompió el _immobilus _y… —Se giró a mirar a Draco con una expresión de asombro en la cara, como si apenas acabara de recordar todo eso.

—No sé cómo sucedió —continuó Draco—. Sospecho que fue un efecto del hechizo _perfidio, _pero de repente estaba libre, y el Lord estaba a punto de… —tragó—. Así que lo maté. —Hubo una serie de jadeos por toda la sala, y Draco mantuvo los ojos fijos en la cara de la comisionada—. Y todo terminó. Escondimos el cuerpo debajo del piso, y entonces perdí la conciencia. No recuerdo nada más.

—¿Señor Potter? —preguntó Horton, girándose hacia él. Harry asintió en respuesta, demostrando su acuerdo con el testimonio de Draco. Horton se giró hacia Lucius—. Señor Malfoy, ¿qué ocurrió después?

Durante un momento, Lucius pareció incapaz de hablar, pero finalmente se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó en su silla. —Yo estaba arriba con Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus y otros magos llegaron entonces, y todos esperamos. Comenzamos a ponernos ansiosos, y fue imposible distraer más a Bellatrix. Los conduje a todos escaleras abajo, a la cámara. —Hizo una pausa y aspiró profundamente—. Había tres cuerpos en el suelo, y ninguna señal del Señor Oscuro. Pronto nos dimos cuenta que solamente Weasley estaba muerto, pero no pudimos discernir qué era lo que había ocurrido con Draco y con Potter. Asumimos que el Lord había escapado.

—Lestrange huyó de la escena —dijo Snape, luciendo mucho más interesado en el procedimiento de lo que había estado durante todo el día—. Mandé una carta al Ministerio para avisar que algo había salido mal, y enviaron aurores al lugar. —Se giró hacia Cho, quien estaba mirando el suelo fijamente con expresión pétrea.

—¿Señora Chang? —le habló Horton—. Entiendo que usted fue de los primeros aurores en arribar a la escena.

Ella asintió y apretó los labios. —Antes de esa noche, yo no sabía nada acerca del plan para atrapar a Voldemort. Sabía que Harry estaba trabajando en algo secreto, pero muchos de nosotros lo hacíamos, así que no era raro. En lo personal, fueron tiempos difíciles para mí porque… —Frunció el ceño, aparentemente tratando de contenerse para no hablar libremente—. Lideré el equipo que recogió toda la evidencia forense del lugar. Harry había sido golpeado, y Draco tenía marcas en las manos que indicaban que él era el probable autor de los golpes. Hicimos pruebas en las varitas, y la de Draco fue la única que había conjurado la maldición asesina. —Hizo una pausa y levantó la vista hacia la comisionada—. En ese punto, tuve razones para creer que Draco había conducido a Harry hacia una trampa, intentando entregarlo a Voldemort. El interrogatorio que le hice a Lucius Malfoy, y el que posteriormente le realicé a Bellatrix Lestrange, sólo reforzaron mi teoría. La evidencia apuntaba a que Draco Malfoy era el asesino de Ron Weasley.

—¿Usted no consideró el hecho de que Lord Voldemort había estado presente en el sitio? —preguntó Horton.

—Pero, ¿por qué Harry había permanecido con vida? —preguntó Cho, un timbre de desesperación en su voz—. Era Harry a quien él quería asesinar. En primer lugar, Harry era la razón por la que él estuvo ahí esa noche. En ese momento, la explicación más razonable fue que Draco había estado trabajando para Voldemort todo ese tiempo, y que no se había enterado de que Ron estaba ahí. Y cuando Ron interfirió, Draco… —Hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. En aquella ocasión, mi teoría fue que Draco había distraído a Harry para que el Señor Oscuro pudiera escapar. Puede leerlo en mi informe… continúa permaneciendo clasificado.

—Yo tampoco sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido —intervino Lucius—. No había ninguna razón para no creer que el Lord había escapado. Durante todo el tiempo anterior, Draco se había comportado muy escurridizo, y cuando la señora Chang sugirió que tal vez nos había traicionado a todos, encontré la idea convincente. Y admitiré que también sentí admiración por mi hijo. —Frunció el ceño, como si no hubiera querido decir eso.

—¿Por qué Draco no fue arrestado por el crimen?

Lucius le echó un vistazo a Cho antes de continuar. —Iba a ser arrestado, pero cuando finalmente despertó, un par de días después, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Me dijeron que el señor Potter se encontraba igual, y me di cuenta de que esa era una oportunidad. No había señales del Señor Oscuro, y sospeché que el equipo de Potter sí había tenido éxito y lo habían atrapado de alguna manera. Decidí proceder con el plan original.

El director Bass se aclaró la garganta y todos se giraron a verlo. —El señor Malfoy se acercó a mi oficina con una intrigante propuesta. Me aseguró que Lord Voldemort estaba incapacitado, y que sólo él podía mantenerlo en ese estado. Yo conocía suficientes detalles de la terrible experiencia sufrida por Harry Potter como para convencerme de que me estaba diciendo la verdad. Malfoy quería mantener la desaparición de Lord Voldemort en secreto y me aseguró de que, a cambio, no volveríamos a tener problemas con los Mortífagos. No más ataques tan terribles como el del Callejón Diagon. Que la guerra terminaría, en efecto.

—Hicimos el arreglo —continuó Lucius—. Me llevé a Draco de regreso a Nueva York, dejándolo donde lo había encontrado, y obliviaté de su mente los detalles de los días que había pasado despierto, para que así no guardara ningún recuerdo en absoluto.

—Bajo órdenes de Fallin, se colocó el hechizo de sofocamiento —dijo Bass—. Yo mismo lo supervisé.

—Y a mí me cambiaron de división —añadió Cho, en voz tan baja que parecía un susurro—. Me dijeron del nuevo arreglo, y me aseguraron que era crítico para proveer seguridad y estabilidad a nuestra sociedad. Y… —Hizo una pausa y tragó—. Yo fui asignada para mantener vigilado a Harry, para asegurarme de que no recordara nada de lo que había pasado.

Draco echó un vistazo hacia Harry, que había soltado la mano de Hermione. —¿Fuiste _asignada _a mí?

Cho parecía estar luchando para no llorar. —No tuve opción. Y después de todo aquello, tú no recordabas a Draco. Volviste a comportarte dulce y cariñoso, y yo… —Levantó la mirada hacia Harry, tenía los ojos brillantes—. Fue fácil olvidar que me habías dejado por él, por un tiempo. Y yo sólo tenía que asegurarme de que continuaras bajo la influencia del hechizo sofocante.

—Me convenciste para dejar la acción y trabajar en la oficina del S.I. —dijo Harry, mirándola fijamente.

—En ese momento creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Creí que Draco te había seducido y conducido a una trampa para Voldemort. ¡Creí eso durante tres años! Perdóname si fue un poco difícil darse cuenta de que todo era una mentira.

—Una mentira que tú ayudaste a crear —replicó Harry—. ¿Al menos me amaste de verdad? ¿Estuviste realmente embarazada, o eso también fue una mentira?

Cho lo miró boquiabierta. —¿Cómo te atreves? Después de lo que me hiciste, después de todo lo que he pasado, ¿cómo te atreves a sugerir…?

—¡Espera un momento! —dijo Harry con voz tensa—. Tú me _mentiste. _Tú me manipulaste. Dios, ¡incluso te casaste conmigo!

—Tú lo querías, Harry —respondió ella con labios temblorosos—. Tú fuiste el que insistió en que podíamos hacerlo funcionar, todavía después de que perdimos al bebé. Te dejé tres veces, y cada ocasión me suplicaste que volviera contigo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que era para mí, sabiendo que tú me habías hecho a un lado por culpa de él, pero no poder enojarme contigo porque no podías recordarlo? ¿Que mi _trabajo_ fuera asegurarme de que nunca lo recordaras?

—Ah, ¿quieren callarse? —gimió Draco, incapaz de permanecer al margen un momento más. Cho se giró a verlo, y Draco le correspondió con una enojada mirada—. Sus turbios asuntos, como el divorcio, no necesitan guardarse en el acta, ¿saben? Grítense el uno al otro en privado, como la gente normal, y evítennos la pena a los demás.

Cho apartó la vista y no dijo nada más. Draco no pudo obligarse a mirar a Harry; sabía que él ya no estaba enamorado de Cho, pero la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia ella lo hacía sentirse molesto.

La comisionada Horton se aclaró la garganta. —Creo que hemos terminado con esto. Deberá constar en el acta la presunta localización de los restos de Voldemort. Como encargada de esta comisión, daré la orden para que sean exhumados. Mientras tanto, no veo razón para no liberar a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy de la custodia. —Se giró hacia Lucius y entrecerró los ojos—. Usted, por otra parte, continuará respondiendo a los cargos de abuso de muggles, señor Malfoy. Permanecerá en custodia hasta que sea concertada otra audiencia.

Lucius frunció el ceño en respuesta. Draco intercambió una mirada con Hermione, quien se encogió de hombros.

—La comisión preparará un informe basado en estos testimonios, y el Ministro de Magia decidirá cuáles detalles podrán ser revelados al público y de qué manera. Hasta entonces, todos los presentes están comprometidos a guardar el secreto. —Se puso de pie—. Se levanta la sesión.

Los comisionados se levantaron y salieron en fila de la sala. Otra puerta se abrió, y los aurores entraron para escoltar a Lucius. Éste se alisó la túnica mientras se aproximaban a él, y no miró a Draco ni una sola vez.

Snape le dio a Draco un breve asentamiento de cabeza antes de salir, y el director Bass le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro cuando pasó junto a él. Cho se quedó perdiendo el tiempo durante un momento, como si estuviera esperando poder hablar con Harry, pero éste la ignoró por completo. Ella suspiró y se fue, cerrando la puerta de la sala a su espalda.

Harry estaba parado junto a la silla que había ocupado durante todo el día, mirando a Draco como si no supiera qué hacer o qué decir. Hermione le dio un empujoncito. —Sólo ve y bésalo —le dijo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, y un momento después, Draco se encontró siendo intensamente besado.

* * *

_Sábado 20 de marzo, 2004_

Draco se estiró bajo la manta, no deseando despertase todavía. El aroma a café impregnaba el aire, pero él estaba demasiado abrigado y cómodo.

—¿Café? —escuchó y abrió los ojos. Harry estaba parado junto a la cama, llevaba una humeante taza en la mano y le sonreía alegremente.

—No —gimió Draco y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta. Una mano helada se abrió camino debajo de ella y se presionó contra su estómago, haciéndolo gritar. Escuchó el inconfundible ruido de la taza siendo colocada sobre la mesita de noche y luego, sintió la cama hundirse mientras Harry se deslizaba bajo la manta y se oprimía junto a él.

—Sólo tendría que decirles que no podemos ir —dijo, recorriendo con sus labios el cuello de Draco—. Ellos entenderán.

Draco suspiró. Ese día tenían almuerzo en casa de Hermione, con Manny y su mamá, y los niños… ya lo había olvidado. —No, tenemos que ir. Ya me estoy levantando. —La mano fría de Harry se deslizó un poco más lejos, y Draco sonrió—. Quiero decir que me estoy levantando de la cama, no otra cosa.

—Tenemos tiempo —susurró Harry, acariciando lentamente el miembro de Draco.

—¿No estás adolorido por lo de anoche? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Ni por lo de antenoche?

—Ya no —respondió Harry, inclinándose para besarlo—. Ese encantamiento hace maravillas. Por otro lado, tenemos que recuperar tres años perdidos.

Draco le sonrió. —Eso supongo.

—Y también estaba pensando —comenzó Harry antes de hacer una pausa para besarlo—, que tres años es muchísimo tiempo para estar saliendo con alguien.

—Mmmm, así es —respondió Draco.

—Así que si todavía quieres mudarte…

—Ya me he mudado, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta —dijo Draco sobre sus labios—. No he salido de tu habitación en dos días. Sólo me falta traer mis cosas.

Harry le sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos y el codo sobre la cama. —¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. No tienes manera de deshacerte de mí. Pero debemos hablar acerca de tu horrible decoración, ¿sabes? —Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de los dedos de Harry sobre su miembro.

—Como sea, Cho fue quien decoró el apartamento. Estaba empezando a aburrirme de verlo así.

—¿Sigues enojado con ella?

—Sí, pero… —La mano de Harry dejó de moverse, y él se estiró a un lado de Draco—. Es complicado. Me da un poco de lástima. Todo lo que ocurrió fue una situación terrible. Y la cosa es que, en parte, también fue culpa mía. Después de la muerte de Ron me sentí tan vacío, que lo único que deseaba era tener una relación como nunca la había tenido antes. Yo fui quien la persiguió, sin importar lo mucho que ella se resistía. Siempre creí que era debido a una reacción por la muerte de Ron, pero… —Se acostó de lado para mirar a Draco a los ojos—. Ahora pienso que era porque te extrañaba a ti. Sólo que en ese momento no lo sabía.

Draco se acurrucó a su lado, presionando la frente contra el hombro de Harry. Se quedaron en silencio durante casi un minuto. —Cuando regresé a Nueva York, las cosas fueron bastante extrañas para mí. Me sentía desesperadamente solo, y dejé de salir con mis amigos. Perdí todo interés por ir a los clubes y ligar chicos. No tenia idea de qué era lo que me ocurría. —Los brazos de Harry lo abrazaron con más fuerza, y Draco suspiró—. Y fue por ese tiempo que Manny y yo comenzamos a conocernos. Lo nuestro se volvió serio demasiado pronto, y era completamente raro. No entendía lo que pasaba. Yo pensaba que me había enamorado de él, pero… ahora creo que estaba buscándote a ti.

Harry lo besó en la coronilla. —¿Él lo sabe?

—¿Cómo podría? No sé si deba decírselo.

—¿Necesita saberlo? Ahora es feliz con Hermione, y sabe que tú también eres feliz. ¿Para qué abrir viejas heridas?

—Sí, bueno… eso trae a colación otro tema. —Draco hizo una pausa, y con un dedo trazó un círculo sobre el estómago de Harry—. ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirle a Hermione acerca de Ron?

—Ya le he contado todo lo que recordé. Pero no le he dicho… —Bajó la voz hasta enmudecer, y Draco sintió que tragaba.

—Esa tarea es mía. Supongo que Ron lo deseaba así.

* * *

Salieron de la chimenea al salón de estar: Hermione andaba caminando a toda prisa con una tetera en las manos, Manny estaba en el suelo luchando con los gemelos, y Guada y Molly Weasley estaban riéndose estridentemente.

—Bueno, miren quiénes decidieron al fin salir de la cama —dijo Manny, consiguiendo de alguna manera ponerse de pie con los bracitos de Cally enredados alrededor de sus piernas.

—Buenos días —gritó Hermione, sonriéndoles alegremente—. Pondré a preparar café para ti, Draco.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, sonriendo ante la escena que tenía frente a él. Era tan diferente a todo lo que había experimentado en su vida, pero aún así era maravilloso. Eso era una familia, pensó. Una familia de la que él, extrañamente, formaba parte.

Harry lo codeó y señaló hacia la cocina.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Draco.

—¿Por qué no? Ella te lo agradecerá, Draco. Y es lo que él quería.

Draco asintió y cruzó la pequeña sala, haciendo una parada cuando Harley insistió que mirara un dibujo que acababa de realizar. Era un garabato tenebroso, y Draco se sintió intranquilo tan sólo de verlo.

Harley se alejó corriendo, dejando el dibujo en la mano de Draco, así que él se lo llevó consigo hacia la cocina. Hermione estaba poniendo agua en la cafetera muggle, y se giró para sonreírle.

—Ha estado dibujando esas cosas sin parar —dijo ella, echándole un vistazo al papel que Draco tenía en la mano.

—¿Recuerda algo?

Hermione suspiró y se inclinó contra la encimera. —Todavía no estamos seguros. De vez en cuando dice cosas extrañas, pero no lo sabremos durante un buen tiempo. Puede ser que recuerde mucho de lo que Ron vio, pero lo más probable es que no le encuentre sentido.

—¿Cómo te sientes tú?

—No lo sé —respondió ella, luciendo preocupada—. Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver. Los sanadores dicen que en un par de años podrán enseñarle a usar un Pensadero, si se vuelve demasiado.

Draco aspiró profundamente, tratando de sacar valor.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Estaré bien. Son muchas cosas para procesar, y de momento todo está un poco revuelto en mi cabeza. Los recuerdos están muy frescos, y me siento un tanto confundido acerca de qué fue lo que pasó la semana pasada y lo que sucedió hace tres años.

—Puedo imaginarlo. Pero aún así, creo que es sorprendente que tú y Harry… —Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente—. Que ustedes se hayan conocido dos veces, y que en ambas ocasiones se hayan enamorado.

Draco sonrió. —Eso supongo. —Él no creía en el destino, pero tenía que admitir que era una gran coincidencia.

—Qué maravillosa historia de amor —dijo Hermione, y sonrió—. Deberías escribirla.

—Apesto como escritor —respondió Draco. Hermione se rió, y Draco la tomó de la mano—. Hermione… —Hizo una pausa, y la expresión de ella se tornó seria, como si supiera qué era lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Draco… —comenzó. Él pudo sentirla temblar.

—Tengo un mensaje para ti —dijo Draco, luchando por mantener su voz estable—. De parte de Ron.

Hermione cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —Draco, por favor…

—Se lo prometí —dijo Draco, incapaz de no demostrar sus sentimientos en la voz—. Le prometí que lo haría.

Hermione abrió los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Aspiró temblorosamente y asintió.

Draco tiró de ella para abrazarla y le susurró las palabras de Ron junto al oído, sintiéndola temblar mientras lo hacía. Lo dijo una vez más, y luego otra más, hasta que el nudo en su garganta le impidió decirlo de nuevo. Hermione sollozó sobre su hombro y él la sostuvo, recordando la sensación de la conciencia de Ron siendo arrancada de la de él, recordando la agonía que había sentido de parte de Harry, y el vacío posterior. ¿Su padre habría sentido algo similar cuando su madre murió?

Hermione se colgó de él y susurró: —Gracias. Gracias por todo.

Diez minutos después, salieron de la cocina, ambos con los ojos enrojecidos pero sonriendo. Manny tomó la mano a Hermione cuando ella se sentó junto a él, y le retiró el cabello de la cara.

Draco se sentó junto a Harry en el sofá, apoyándose contra él. Harry lo envolvió con un brazo y lo acercó más.

—Mira cuánto amor juvenil —suspiró Molly, dándole a Guada una significativa mirada.

—Eso me recuerda algo —dijo Manny—. Hace un par de días encontramos a Colby y a Heather.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Harry—. ¿En dónde?

—En el aeropuerto, tratando de dejar el país —respondió Manny—. Los llevamos a la oficina para interrogarlos, y les ofrecimos alojamiento durante el tiempo que les lleve testificar contra Lucius Malfoy.

—Me preguntaba de dónde habían venido los cargos por abuso de muggles —dijo Draco—. ¿Qué pasará con ellos después de eso?

—Vamos a solicitar una visa de trabajo para Heather, para que pueda quedarse en los Estados Unidos con Colby. Fue la única manera en que accedieron a testificar… También pidieron que sus recuerdos no fueran modificados después de que todo termine.

—No puedo culparlos —dijo Draco, acercándose más a Harry.

—Pero, ¿realmente eso es buena idea? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Y si le dicen a alguien lo que saben?

Guada bufó. —¿Y quién les creería?

Draco sonrió. —Yo conozco una bruja que escribe para uno de los tabloides más importantes de América. Tal vez debería darles su número.

Harry puso una mano sobre la boca de Draco. —No más ideas brillantes, por favor.

—Bueno, me muero de hambre —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie. Les dirigió a todos una avergonzada sonrisa antes de agitar su varita hacia la mesa vacía. En un remolino de color, ésta se llenó con más comida de la que Draco había visto desde sus días en Hogwarts—. El desayuno está listo —dijo ella, jugueteando con la varita entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué demonios…? —dijo Harry, mirándola boquiabierto.

Hermione le sonrió a Guada, quien le cerró un ojo.

—Es el hechizo del Día de Acción de Gracias[1] —dijo Manny, poniéndose de pie y estirándose—. Mi mamá es una experta en él.

Todos se pararon y comenzaron a hacer fila alrededor de la mesa, pero Draco tomó a Harry de la mano y lo alejó un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, apretándole la mano—. Por todo. No he sido tan feliz en años, y todo es gracias a ti.

Harry sonrió. —Esta es la calma antes de la tormenta, lo sabes. Sólo espera a que el informe de la comisión sea dado a conocer y el mundo sepa que fuiste tú quien acabó con Voldemort.

—Sshh —siseó Draco, echando un vistazo hacia la mesa donde todos estaban sirviéndose comida en sus platos—. No quiero que nadie sepa. No me importa quién se queda con el crédito, mientras no sea yo.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero —respondió Harry, sonriendo—. Pero no te preocupes. Ya pensaremos en algo.

—Simplemente no quiero que las cosas cambien. Al menos, no todavía. Necesito algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, tirando de él para acercarlo—. Yo también. Pero por ahora, esto es a lo que necesito acostumbrarme… a tenerte a ti en mi vida, todos los días.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Podrías ser más ñoño, por favor?

—Claro que sí —respondió Harry, y dijo en voz mucho más alta de lo necesario, considerando la distancia entre ellos—, te amo, Draco Malfoy.

Hubo un grito de alegría y un par de declaraciones de "ahh" provenientes del comedor, y entonces la ingeniosa réplica de Draco fue interrumpida por un beso.

Pero no le importó. Ya se lo cobraría a Harry más tarde… en unos diez años.

oOo

oOo

oOo

* * *

[1] **N/T: **Día de Acción de Gracias: Celebración norteamericana cuya característica principal es que la familia se reúne ante una mesa rebosante de comida. Se festeja el cuarto jueves de noviembre.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Ahora sólo nos falta el epílogo y habremos terminado con esta hermosa e increíble historia._

_Si les ha gustado lo que han leído, quisiera suplicarles que en vez de dejarme un review a mí, vayan al siguiente sitio y se lo dejen directamente a Emma Grant. Ella entiende español si se lo escriben claro y sin abreviaturas, así que siéntanse libres para decirle todo lo que piensan acerca de sus fics. Ella lo vale, ¿a que sí? ;-) La dirección es (hay que quitarle los espacios al pegar):_

_http: //emmagrant-fic. livejournal. com/1332. html?mode=reply_

_Gracias! Por todo. Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto.  
_


	34. Epílogo

**Surrender the Grey**

_Renunciar__ al Gris_

**--oOoOoOo--**

Por:

**Emma Grant**

traducido por:

PerlaNegra

________________________________________

**E P Í L O G O**

_21 de diciembre, 2005_

Draco observó su reflejo y se preguntó por decimocuarta ocasión porqué demonios había accedido a eso. Era algo que deseaba hacer, por supuesto, pero no de esa manera… no tan públicamente.

—Qué gran día —dijo Hermione con voz fastidiosamente alegre. Draco dejó de mirar su imagen en el espejo y se giró a verla asomarse por la puerta—. ¿Estás listo?

—No —respondió Draco, cogiendo la corbata que colgaba del respaldo de la silla que estaba detrás de él. Se la colocó alrededor del cuello y comenzó a atarla, mirando fijamente sus propias manos en el espejo. Estaban temblando. Frunció el ceño.

—Permíteme —dijo Hermione, cerrando la puerta y caminando hasta él. Draco entrecerró los ojos, pero dejó caer las manos. Si había algo que había aprendido ese año, era que Hermione era una testaruda—. Gryffindor —suspiró ella al ver la corbata, y sonrió.

—Fue idea de Harry —respondió Draco, observando las manos de Hermione hacer rápidamente el nudo—. Él se pondrá la mía.

Hermione tiró del nudo hasta dejarlo en su sitio y lo acomodó. —Estoy tan feliz por ti, Draco. Sé lo que esto significa para ti.

Draco hizo gestos y regresó su vista al espejo. —La única razón por la que estamos haciendo esto, es para que tú accedas a casarte con Manny justo a tiempo para que, ese chichón de ustedes dos, sea legítimo.

Hermione se acarició el hinchado vientre con una mano y le obsequió a Draco una fingida mirada severa. Lo observó mientras éste se aflojaba un poco la corbata, y se le empañaron los ojos. —¿Sabes? Cuando Harry me dijo por primera vez que iba a pedirte que te casaras con él, estaba muy emocionada. Le prometí que haría lo posible para poder hacerlo realidad.

Y eso era lo que había hecho. Hermione se había tomado una licencia en su trabajo para comenzar una campaña masiva para legalizar el matrimonio gay bajo las leyes mágicas británicas. Había trabajado durante meses, pero desafortunadamente para todos ellos, la comunidad mágica era todavía mucho más arcana que la muggle en cuanto a los derechos de los gays. Pero al menos Hermione había conseguido crear consciencia, lo que ya era un comienzo, como Harry se lo pasaba diciendo. Draco se mostraba más resentido y pesimista con el asunto completo… pero eso era típico de él.

—¿Lo que explicaría el motivo por el que estamos fingiendo ser muggles por un día?

—Tenemos que comenzar por algún lado —dijo Hermione, levantando una mano y peinándole el cabello con los dedos—. Al menos la comunidad muggle está lista para aceptar que dos personas se aman la una a la otra. Por otro lado, ustedes dos son los magos más famosos de nuestra generación, y esto va a significar un tremendo avance para la causa.

—Justo lo que siempre soñé —gruñó Draco. Odiaba ser la imagen representativa de los derechos de los magos gays. Anteriormente, Harry ya había tratado de convencerlo de que eso distraería la atención pública del asunto de la muerte de Voldemort, algo por lo que a Draco tampoco le gustaba ser reconocido. Y así había sido, en mayor parte. Todavía no estaba seguro cuál de las dos cosas le disgustaba más—. Y, ¿tú y Manny, para cuándo?

Hermione frunció el ceño. Ella había jurado públicamente boicotear el matrimonio hasta que Harry y Draco pudieran estar legalmente casados, pero las cosas no habían salido como las había planeado. —No lo sé. Apenas lo estamos hablando.

—Sólo haznos el favor a todos y cásate, ¿si? La mamá de Manny ya comenzó a escribirme a _mí. _Parece creer que yo puedo conseguir meterles un poco de sentido común.

—Guada tiene ideas muy anticuadas al respecto. No tiene nada de malo tener un bebé sin estar casados.

—Ella no tiene ideas anticuadas —replicó Draco—. Es pragmática.

—Más bien, es católica. Creo que ése es el problema. —Alguien tocó la puerta y Hermione se giró hacia ella—. ¿Quién es?

—Somos nosotros —dijo Manny, abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza—. ¿Todos están decentes?

Cally y Harley salieron de atrás de Manny y entraron corriendo al cuarto, deteniéndose frente a Draco y sonriéndole ampliamente. Cada uno traía un paquetito consigo.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Draco, cogiéndolos. Los niños asintieron y regresaron a toda prisa junto a Manny, luciendo bastantes complacidos. Draco examinó los paquetes, que parecían haber sido envueltos por ellos mismos. Sonrió—. ¿Puedo abrirlos más tarde? —Los gemelos dijeron que sí entre risitas.

—Ah, y tu padre está aquí —dijo Manny, dándole a Draco una inquisitiva mirada—. Creí que te gustaría saberlo.

—Debes estar bromeando. —Draco dejó los regalos de los gemelos en el tocador y se apoyó contra él—. Quiero decir, sí le mandé una invitación, pero estaba completamente seguro de que iba a ignorarla.

—¡Ah, pero eso es adorable! —dijo Hermione—. Tal vez eso signifique que se va a acercar. Es una personalidad muy influyente, así que sería fantástico si apoyara públicamente…

—No lo hago —dijo una voz con tono duro desde la puerta abierta. Todos se giraron y vieron a Lucius parado ahí, retirándose los negros guantes de cuero de las manos—. El matrimonio sólo se lleva a cabo entre un mago y una bruja. Esto no es más que un evento para los medios de comunicación.

—Ah, y es por eso que estás aquí —comentó Draco—. ¿Pensaste que harías un poco más de dinero si te presentabas en esta escandalosa ocasión fotográfica?

Lucius soltó un bufido. —Mi publicista cree que es buena idea que dé la impresión de que soy un padre cariñoso. Y si con eso se venden más libros, mejor todavía.

Era también mejor para Draco y para Harry, ya que ellos recibían la mitad de las ganancias obtenidas por el libro de Lucius. Harry y Draco se habían negado a hablar con la prensa acerca del fallecimiento de Voldemort, aunque algunas partes del informe de la comisión especial se habían hecho públicas. El público estaba desesperado por información, lo que sólo había provocado que los tabloides se inventaran bizarras historias de lo ocurrido. Después de haber estado preso seis meses en Azkaban por abuso de muggles, Lucius se encontró en una situación precaria y, en un acto de desesperación, se había propuesto aumentar su fortuna y presentarse a él mismo como un héroe. Su libro (que ni siquiera estaba escrito por él, sino por un escritor contratado) era una versión altamente imprecisa de la muerte de Voldemort, presentando a Lucius como el autor intelectual de todo —un hombre que había atendido los últimos deseos de su esposa moribunda: que se redimiera, se reconciliara con su hijo gay y librara al mundo de Lord Voldemort.

Naturalmente, ese libro se convirtió en un best seller instantáneo.

—Efectivamente —respondió Draco—. Hablando de publicidad, tengo algo que he querido mandarte vía lechuza. —Revisó su mochila y sacó el ejemplar de un periódico que tenía la foto de una muy seria Heather cubriendo toda la portada. Se lo pasó a Lucius, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Ya lo había visto —dijo Lucius, moviendo la mano en un gesto negativo—. Mi publicista ya ha respondido en mi nombre.

—Déjame ver eso —dijo Hermione, tomando el periódico. Lo revisó y abrió mucho los ojos—. _Fui la esclava sexual de un mago malvado _—leyó—. Qué pena que nadie le vaya a creer.

—Seguramente está furiosa porque no aparece en el libro —dijo Draco, mirándose las uñas. Hacía meses que se había olvidado de Heather por completo, y entonces un amigo escritor de Estados Unidos le había mandado ese ejemplar del periódico. Ver aquella foto le había traído demasiados recuerdos… cosas en las que todavía no se permitía pensar.

—Lo más probable —respondió Lucius. Se acomodó la túnica—. Vine solamente para enterarte de que el fotógrafo deberá incluirme en alguna de las fotos. ¿Confío que eso no represente un problema? —No esperó por una respuesta antes de girarse y salir del cuarto.

—Será cabrón —gruñó Manny, cerrando la puerta—. Deberías sacarlo a patadas antes de que tenga la oportunidad de usarte en su propio beneficio.

—Oh, no —dijo Hermione, levantando los ojos del artículo que estaba leyendo—. Esa foto podría ser muy importante para cambiar la opinión pública. ¡Lucius es toda una personalidad, alguien cuyo apoyo podría marcar la diferencia!

—Con el detalle de que en realidad no apoya la causa —le recordó Draco—. Sólo lo fingirá porque es bueno para su imagen.

Hermione se quedó desolada. Aparentemente, la idea de alguien haciendo lo correcto por los motivos equivocados, le volteaba su mundo entero de cabeza.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y, para el alivio de Draco, en esa ocasión fue Harry quien asomó la cabeza. —¿Estoy imaginando cosas, o acabo de ver a Lucius pasar por este corredor?

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione, saltando hasta quedar frente a Draco—. ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Es de mala suerte que lo veas!

—¿Podrías dejar eso? —espetó Draco, empujándola a un lado—. ¡Yo no soy la jodida _novia_!

—Bueno, no, pero…

—Dejémoslos que pasen un momento a solas —dijo Manny con una gran sonrisa, tomando a Hermione de la mano y tirando de ella con rumbo a la puerta—. De todas maneras necesitamos tiempo para que vayas al baño y para instalar a los niños. —Le cerró un ojo a Draco y dirigió a una muy sonrojada Hermione y a los niños fuera del cuarto.

Harry le sonrió a Hermione cuando pasó a su lado, y ella lo besó y le susurró algo que Draco no pudo escuchar. Harry asintió en respuesta y cerró la puerta cuando ella terminó de salir.

Harry se giró hacia Draco y sonrió más. —Luces hermosísimo, cariño, tan adorable como el día que nos conocimos.

—Cierra el pico —respondió Draco. Se puso de nuevo frente al espejo—. Ya estoy arrepintiéndome de que hagamos esto. —Hubo una pausa, y Draco hizo gestos… no había tenido intención de que sonara de aquella manera.

—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó Harry, caminando hacia él y colocándose detrás. Envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Draco. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo—. No es demasiado tarde para cancelar.

—Sí lo es. —Draco se apoyó contra él y suspiró—. Yo quería que esto fuera más discreto y sencillo, solamente con algunos amigos. En vez de eso, tenemos reporteros y fotógrafos de casi todas las organizaciones de prensa del mundo mágico europeo.

Harry lo apretó y su aliento rozó la oreja de Draco, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. —Lo siento. Se salió todo de control, ¿verdad?

—¿Pasó lo mismo cuando te casaste con Cho?

Harry asintió. —Aunque esa vez no tuvimos controversia ni correo de odio. —Besó a Draco en la mejilla y le sonrió a su reflejo—. Pero todo estará bien. Hasta este momento hemos conseguido ignorarlo muy bien.

—Desearía poder creer que dejará de ser tan duro de ahora en adelante. ¿No te molesta si te pregunto… qué fue lo que Hermione te dijo hace un momento?

La sonrisa de Harry decayó un poco. —Me dijo que Ron estaría feliz por nosotros. Sé que su intención es buena, pero… me pregunto si así hubiera sido en verdad.

Draco se mordió el labio. Había algunas cosas que todavía no le contaba a Harry; por ejemplo, lo que había sucedido entre su padre y él cuando se había tomado la multijugos para convertirse en Heather. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de decírselo algún día.

Pero había otras cosas que sí podía decirle, y ese momento seguramente era el mejor para hacerlo. Aún dentro de los brazos de Harry, se giró de frente a él y lo abrazó. —Ron sí aprobaba que tú y yo fuéramos pareja, ¿sabes?

Harry suspiró. —Sólo porque no se horrorizaba ante la idea de nosotros teniendo sexo, no quiere decir que hubiera aprobado _esto_.

—Él no quería que te casaras con alguien que no amabas. Me lo dijo. —Draco mantuvo sus ojos cerrados cuando sintió que Harry se tensaba entre sus brazos—. Sabía que no estabas enamorado de Cho, y… me dijo que prefería verte conmigo que con ella.

Harry presionó su frente contra el hombro de Draco. —¿Ron te dijo eso?

—De hecho, me animó para que provocara el rompimiento entre Cho y tú —murmuró Draco, medio deseando que Harry no hubiera podido escucharlo.

Harry abrazó a Draco más firmemente. —Eso suena a algo que él diría. Cho nunca le gustó.

Draco sonrió contra la camisa de Harry. —No era el único.

—Ya, ya —dijo Harry—. Que nos ha mandado un lindo regalo.

—¿Y eso compensa todo lo demás, no? —replicó Draco, dando un paso atrás. Alisó la camisa de Harry y acarició la corbata de Slytherin con un dedo. Habían pasado mucho tiempo tratando de decidir qué era lo que se iban a poner ese día, principalmente porque Draco había insistido en no usar nada que se pareciera a la ropa tradicional de bodas. Finalmente se habían decidido por vestir camisas blancas con simples túnicas negras, y a Harry se le había ocurrido la idea de ponerse sus viejas corbatas escolares. Al principio lo había dicho de broma, pero la sugerencia fue tomada en serio después—. Te ves muy bien de verde. ¿Lo sabías?

Harry sonrió, y el estómago de Draco dio un vuelco. Realmente lo iban a hacer. Iban a plantarse delante de toda esa gente para _casarse… _algo que, Draco había creído, él nunca iba a poder hacer. Tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de una mañana de San Valentín, cuando había despertado en San Francisco con el corazón roto por culpa de Harry, y había visto en la televisión a todas esas parejas gays casándose. Las expresiones de dicha que tenían en la cara habían capturado su atención de una manera que nunca creyó posible, y habían ocasionado que algo estallara en su interior. Fue esa precisa mañana cuando había decidido regresar a Inglaterra junto con Manny, para encontrar a Harry y darle otra oportunidad.

Y ahí estaba.

—Oh, Dios —dijo. Pudo percibir sus sentimientos desbordándose, y los tragó duramente. Se maldeciría a él mismo si se permitía ponerse a llorar como una niñita en su propia boda.

—Te amo —dijo Harry, acunando su mejilla—. Muchísimo.

—Esto es lo que yo quería —respondió Draco, plenamente consciente de que eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero continuó hablando—. Voy a obtener exactamente lo que yo quería.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Harry. Pasó el pulgar por la mejilla de Draco, y fue en ese momento cuando éste se dio cuenta de que Harry le había limpiado una lágrima.

Bueno, qué diablos.

—Sí —dijo Draco, obligándose a sonreír—. Dejemos de perder el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que cumplir con una ceremonia y una fiesta, y luego tomarnos varios cientos de fotografías antes de que podamos irnos a nuestra luna de miel.

Harry se quedó pensativo. —¿No crees que podríamos hacerlo por última vez antes de la ceremonia? Ya sabes, para la suerte. —Su mano comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de Draco, pero éste la atrapó justo antes de que llegara a sus pantalones.

—¡No hasta que estemos casados! ¿Crees que soy fácil, o qué?

—Sin comentarios —respondió Harry con una sonrisa traviesa. Asintió hacia la puerta—. ¿Listo para convertirte en Draco Potter?

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. —¿Qué demo…? Joder, ¡yo no soy la _chica_! ¿Por qué todos insisten en…?

—Estoy bromeando —respondió Harry con una enorme sonrisa—. Pero al menos logré que dejaras de llorar, ¿cierto? No creo que quieras lucir todo lacrimoso delante de tanta gente. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Supongo que no —replicó Draco, limpiándose los ojos. Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír… Harry conseguía metérsele debajo la piel como nadie más. Eso tenía que significar algo.

Harry abrió la puerta y miró hacia atrás, a Draco. Entonces extendió su mano. —¿Listo?

Draco asintió, caminó hacia él y tomó su mano.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrarle en el oído: —¿Felices por siempre, verdad?

Draco dibujó una enorme sonrisa. —Algo así.

_~fin~_

* * *

_Ahora sí, hemos terminado. Como les dije en el cap. anterior, si les gustó, por favor vayan directamente con la autora a contárselo. Yo les aseguró que ella estará más que feliz de leer sus comentarios. ;-)  
_

_Gracias por toda la paciencia demostrada en la traducción de esta obra. Por sus lecturas y comentarios. Por su preferencia. Ha sido un verdadero placer para mí. Besos enormes y muchas gracias por su compañía_


End file.
